Big Four à Poudlard
by crossfan66
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, le monde de la magie est retourné à une relative tranquillité. 20 ans après la bataille de poudlard, une nouvelle génération d'élèves se présente et parmi eux se trouve un quatuor de légende! fanfic crossover big four (5 légendes, raiponce, Rebelle, Dragons) et l'univers de Harry Potter,avec d'autre personnage disney ou dreamwork (ua hogwarts)
1. Un nouveau monde

**Un nouveau monde**

Jack Frost n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un garçon patient, lorsqu'il voulait quelques chose il n'y avait pas grand chose qui puisse l'en empêcher et malheureusement parmi ces choses, il y avait North, ou plutôt « Père » comme il était coutume de l'appeler dans l'orphelinat.

Jack était donc de mauvaise humeur, il avait onze ans maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas avoir son propre balais volant, North le jugeant trop immature et trop imprévisible pour cela. Jack retint un hurlement de frustration pour la sixième fois de la journée. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si sa magie se développait et agissait parfois sans qu'il n'en ai conscience. Le fait que Bunny ai glissé sur une plaque de glace en plein été n'était pas forcément à mettre sur le dos de jack. Sans compter toute les ennuis que lui avait causé Bunny lorsque c'était ses pouvoirs à lui qui se développaient, comment oublier les œufs qui explosaient dès que Jack les prenait dans les mains. Au sommet de la tour de l'orphelinat « guardian gate », Jack essayait de rester positif, bientôt il contrôlerait sa magie et alors...

-Jack! Descends!

Le cris sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées, il se releva et jeta un regard vers le bas de la tour, une petit fille au cheveux noir coiffé en queue de cheval, hurlait son nom.

-Calme toi Vanellope , répondit Jack, j'arrive.

Il se jeta du haut de la tour, se rattrapa in extremis à un rebord de fenêtre, bondi vers la gouttière avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Vanellope resta quelques secondes à le regarder avec la bouche ouverte devant l'acrobatie avant de se remettre à parler très vite.

-Papa veut te voir Jack, il a dit que c'était très important et que tu devais venir tous de suite sinon tu n'aurais pas cadeau pour noël.

Jack se retint de sourire, encore cette vieille menace, Père ne changeait vraiment pas, et pourtant jamais personne à l'orphelinat n'avait jamais été privé de cadeaux. Un petit frisson parcouru quand même son dos : pourquoi North voulait il le voir ? Il n'avait rien fais dernièrement, à moins qu'il n'ai compris qui était responsable de la disparition des chocolats, de la disparition de la bague de tooth et de... Jack pris le chemin de l'entrée avec un léger poids sur le cœur. Il traversa toute les pièces jusqu'à arriver à la salle commune de l'orphelinat.

-A le voilà, retentit une voix tonitruante, Jack Frost ! Le héros de la journée.

North semblait de bonne humeur, et jack se détendit un peu, il n'était pas ici pour se faire sermonner. Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir fais venir, d'habitude quand tous allait bien, on ne s'occupait pas de lui.

-Allez Jack, souris l'encouragea le vieille homme, aujourd'hui c'est la fête, on a reçu un hiboux et c'est à toi qu'il est adressé.

Jack mit quelques secondes à comprendre, ils étaient en juillets et il avait onze ans donc... il se retint de crier de joie, afin il allait pouvoir aller dans une école de magie. Il arracha quasiment la lettre des mains de Père et l'ouvris sans ménagement avant de commencer à la lire.

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Cher monsieur Frost,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admis en première année au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixé au 1er septembre nous attendons votre hiboux le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher monsieur Frost l'expression de nos sentiments distingués

Minerva Mcgonagal, directrice adjointe

Jack mis quelques secondes à lire la lettre, mais dans sa tête il n'y avait plus qu'une seul idée : il allait à Poudlard. Bientôt il saurait jeter des sorts, bientôt il saurait transplaner, bientôt il aurait sa propre baguette...

-North ! Je n'ai pas de baguette !

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous irons t'en acheter une ! En fait nous irons tous sur le chemin de traverse dès demain. Sandy, Bunny et Tooth ont aussi besoin de fourniture.

Jack se calma, North était de bonne humeur alors peut être que...

-Euuuh Père ? Comme je vais à Poudlard ça serais possible d'avoir un balais ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'ile de Beurk était un lieu vraiment unique. Même au XXIème siècle, elle était l'un des seuls lieux où la chasse au dragon était encore possible. Étant le lieu de reproduction d'une grande partie de la population draconique du nord de l'Europe, les dragons y sont toujours très nombreux. Jadis réalisée pour protéger les troupeaux, la chasse au dragons était maintenant un sport très prisé et réglementé par les conventions de la chasse des créatures magiques. L'île située dans les mers du nord de l'Angleterre était l'un des derniers endroits au monde où les moldus, les personnes dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques, et les sorciers coexistaient. Les premiers devant subir un sortilège d'amnésie temporaire dès qu'ils quittaient l'île, les second utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour rendre la vie quotidienne plus agréable.

Une vie quotidienne qui ne convenait pas à Harold Horrib' Haddock troisième du nom. Étant le fils du chef, toute l'île le connaissait et pendant longtemps on s'était attendu à ce qu'il réalise des actions d'éclats comme vaincre un dragon vipère à l'aide de ses pouvoirs naissants. Et tous avaient été très déçu, pendant près de 10 ans, Stoik pensa avoir un fils Cracmol. Et cela aurait pu être acceptable à ses yeux si Harold avait eu un peu plus de force physique. Car il était maigre comme un clou, tous ses efforts pour le faire se muscler avait échoué. Stoik avait fini par se faire à l'idée que son fils ne correspondrait jamais à ses attentes.

Cela jusqu'au jour ou Harold, tourmenté comme à son habitude par Rustic et sa bande, avait réussie sans trop savoir comment à se faire protéger par une horde de lapins sauvages. Stoik avait vu dans l'événement le signe qu'il attendait, son fils était peut être faible et maladroit mais au moins il était un sorcier comme lui. Et à partir de là, la vie de Harold devint encore plus difficile car son père avait cherché par tous les moyens à faire ressortir ses pouvoirs naissants.

-HARRRRROOOOOOOLLLLLLD, hurla le vieux Geulfor, un moldu qui était simultanément le meilleur ami de Stoik, le forgeron du village et le professeur particulier de Harold.

-C'est bon j'arrive, grommela celui ci avant de rejoindre son instructeur en traînant les pieds.

-DÉPÊCHE TOI UN PEU ! TON PÈRE VEUT TE VOIR !

Harold se retint de se boucher les oreilles, Geulfor portait bien son nom car il n'avait jamais appris à parler, il ne savait que crier, ce qui était peut être l'une des raisons de sa profonde amitié avec le père de Harold.

L'étrange duo descendit le flanc de la falaise de beurk, le plus petit sifflotant une chanson populaires de l'île, le plus jeune essayant désespérément de ne pas se souvenir des paroles de la dite chanson qui parlais des tripes d'un dragon. En dix minutes ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Harold, l'une des plus imposante du village. Si il l'avait pu, le petit viking aurait attendu trois bonnes minutes que son rythme cardiaque se calme mais Geulfor ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir, il ouvrit la porte et poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

-Aaah Harold, tu es là dit Stoik lorsqu'il vit son fils.

Harold fut complètement désorienté, son père n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler avec calme et diplomatie, en fait il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui parler du tout. Devant son silence, son père continua :

-Et bien voilà, nous venons de recevoir une lettre... une lettre de Poudlard, une école de magie.

Harold était déjà secoué mais cette nouvelle lui fit un choc plus grand encore. Beurk était loin de tous et qu'une école de sorcellerie ai pu savoir qu'il maîtrisait la magie était une chose tous à fais inédite.

-Attend ce n'est pas tout, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir reçu une lettre... il y a quelqu'un d'autre...

Harold mis quelques secondes à assimiler l'information qu'il n'irait pas seul à Poudlard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander qui, une voix féminine s'éleva du fond de la pièce

-Alors c'est avec lui, que je vais faire le voyage ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire de gaffe.

Harold pencha légèrement la tête pour voir la nouvelle venu. La jeune fille installé dans le canapé du salon était blonde, avec les cheveux coiffé en tresse, un corps fin et musclé et des yeux vert à qui rien ne semblait pouvoir échapper.

-Harold je te présente Astrid, c'est elle qui part avec toi, lui expliqua Stoik.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, Harold essaya de sourire mais renonça devant la mine de dédain de sa nouvelle camarade.  
Ça commence bien se dit-il

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans l'une des profondes forêts de grande Bretagne se trouvait une haute tour, protégé par de complexes sortilèges qui la rendait incartable, impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur, invisible aux moldus, impossible à repérer depuis le ciel...

Et au sommet de cette tour (qui n'avait en fait que le dernier étage d'habité), logeait une sorcière et sa fille. Raiponce Tower, car c'était le nom de la jeune fille, était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant la beauté du soleil dans les branches.

Un craquement sonore la fit sortir de ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gothel Tower émergea de la forêt où elle venait de transplaner. La mère de Raiponce parcouru rapidement la prairie qui entourait la tour avant de crier

-Raiponce ! Envoie ta chevelure !

La jeune fille ajouta une allonge à ses cheveux qui avait déjà la longueur peut commune de trois mètres, suspendit sa chevelure à une poulie puis jeta le tous vers le sol. Sa mère le récupéra et d'un coup de baguette magique activa la poulie qui la fit monter lentement vers le sommet de la tour. Gothel atteint la fenêtre en quelques minutes et se glissa dans l'ouverture.

-Oooh ma chère petite, se désespéra t elle, à chaque fois je me demande comment tu parviens à me hisser jusque ici

-Vous savez ce n'est pas grand chose, mère

-Oui tu as raison raiponce c'est la poulie qui fait tous !

Et la vieille femme éclata de rire à sa blague. Raiponce un peu décontenancé recula un peu pour la laisser entrer dans le salon.

-Raiponce ! Appela Gothel, je suis très fatiguée, pourrais tu chanter pour moi ?

Raiponce, toujours très obéissante, installa deux chaises face à face, donna une brosse à cheveux à sa mère et commença à chanter :

-Fleur aux pétales d'or Répands ta magie Inverse le temps Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris...br /Guéris les blessures Éloigne la pluie Ce destin impure Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, Ce qu'il m'a pris...

C'était à la fois son plus grand secret et sa plus grande fierté car ses cheveux avaient un puissant pouvoir. Lorsqu'elle chantait son incantation, ils pouvait guérir la plupart des blessures, briser les malédictions et rajeunir le patient.

-Bien, conclu Gothel à la fin de la chanson, Il n'y as rien eu en mon absence ma chérie ?

-Si mère, un hiboux a apporté le courrier et...

-Très bien, la coupa sa mère, donne le moi, je vais le lire

-Mais il y en a une qui est pour moi, dit Raiponce à toute vitesse pour empêcher sa mère de lui couper à nouveau la parole.

Gothel se figea. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et localisant le petit tas de lettre elle l'attira à elle en pointant sa baguette dessus. Elle jeta la lettre que lui avait envoyée son correspondant en potion pour regarder la lettre dont parlais sa fille. C'était une lettre simple fermée par une sceau de cire montrant 4 animaux très reconnaissable autour d'un P stylisé. Une série d'émotion contradictoire passa sur son visage qui ne manquèrent pas d'être remarquée par la jeune fille blonde assissent devant elle.

-Mère ? Vous allez bien ?

Gothel regarda raiponce comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Sa surprise fut rapidement remplacée par une lassitude extrême.

-Raiponce assis toi, commença la mère sans se rendre compte que la blonde était déjà assise. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Mère ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Cette lettre qu'y t'ai adressé vient de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie qui cherche à former les jeunes sorciers. Depuis le règne de Voldemort, c'est obligatoire et ils sont capable de repérer tous les sorcier de moins de 17 ans.

-Et vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille ? Mère... Je ne peux pas rester pour toujours dans cette tour.

-Je le sais bien ma chérie, et même si je le voulait je ne le pourrais pas, cependant il faut que je te dise quelques chose. D'abord sache que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des gens biens, certains tourne mal. Il y a quelques années, une sorcière a mal tourné, très mal tourné et elle a cherché à obtenir l'immortalité. C'était pendant ton enfance, elle a tenté de s'emparer de tes cheveux, sans mon intervention le pire serais arrivé, heureusement tu n'as perdu qu'une seul mèche. J'ai donc cherché à te protéger à tous prix, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te défendre seul.

-Et cette sorcière... elle est morte ?

-Non je ne pense pas et c'est pour ça que tu devra être très prudente, Poudlard est un endroit sûr mais le mal est souvent vicieux, aussi je vais te demander d'être très prudente, ne parle de tes cheveux à personne, même celles qui te semble être tes amis et n'utilises jamais leur pouvoir. Tu comprends ? Personne ne doit être au courant !

-Oui mère répondit la jeune fille docile.

-Très bien conclue Gothel, maintenant Raiponce est ce que tu as bien fais tous ce que je t'avais demandé ce matin ?

-Oui mère bien sûr !

-Nous allons voir ça, _legilimen_!

Le sortilège frappa raiponce qui ne chercha même pas à résister, elle avait subis trop de fois ce sortilège pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvais pas le combattre, la totalité de sa journée lui revint en mémoire comme dans un film accéléré. En quelques secondes, sa mère avait étudié la totalité de sa journée.

-Raiponce, encore une fois tu as oublié couper les fèves sopophoriques, lui reprocha Gothel je vais devoir m'en occuper moi même

-Mais mère...

-Suffit Raiponce, vas préparer le repas, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, ensuite nous irons nous coucher, il faut être en forme pour aller au chemin de traverse demain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au château des Dumbroch, il n'y avait que très peu de salles qui soit inutilisé. En reine exemplaire, la première dame du domaine avait fait en sorte que rien ne soit à l'abandon, et que chaque pièce puisse servir, on avait ainsi 4 salles à manger, une trentaine de chambres, une vingtaine de salons, au moins autant de salles de bain. Sans compter les salles réservées à l'éducation de sa fille : la salle de musique, de lettre, de couture, d'art... en fait toute les salles possibles à l'exception d'une salle de sport. Et le pire était que la reine vérifiait chaque salle au moins une fois par jour et pour la princesse Merida, trouver un endroit tranquille relevait de l'exploit. Car la princesse était éprise de liberté. Plus que tous autre chose, elle voulait quitter le cocon familiale pour faire ses propres choix mais ses parents, ou plutôt sa mère considérait que à 11 ans on n'est pas assez expérimenté pour faire ses propres choix.

Merida s'était donc réfugiée dans l'un des greniers du donjons. D'habitude elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner à l'arc ou chevaucher dans les bois mais aujourd'hui elle avait juste envie de réfléchir, de rêver en regardant les nuages. Adossée au rebord de la fenêtre, elle observait le ciel d'été. Un oiseau de proie fit de trois fois le tour du château avant de fondre sur la tour et d'y pénétrer. Merida fut tellement surprise qu'elle se leva d'un bond. Sur le sol, la chouette avait laissé tomber une lettre sur laquelle il était inscrit :

Mme Merida Dumbroch  
Dans le grenier de la plus haute tours du chateaux  
center;château d'Eilean Donan  
Dornie, Kyle of Lochalsh

L'enveloppe était très épaisse, et fermé d'un sceau frappé d'un écusson représentant quatre animaux très reconnaissable entourant la lettre P.  
Sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle contenait, Merida ouvrit la lettre. Après l'avoir parcouru, elle essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensés, elle allait à poudlard, déjà c'était quelque chose, ensuite comment annoncer ça à sa mère ?

Merida finit par choisir la manière forte, sa préférée en faite. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et hurla dans l'escalier :

-MAMAN ! JE VAIS ALLER A POUDLARD !

La réaction de sa mère fut mitigé, d'abord elle passa une demi heure à rappeler à sa fille de ne pas crier dans les couloirs, puis elle passa dix minutes à lire et relire la lettre de juste quelques lignes avant de passez une nouvelle demi heure à faire des recommandations à sa fille sur l'honneur de la famille Dumbroch en milieu scolaire et comment devait se comporter une princesse dans chacun de ces cas.

-Demain nous irons t'acheter une baguette d'ébène avec une plume de phénix qui siez à une personne de ton rang

-Mais maman...

-Pas de mais ! La coupa sa mère, il faut s'occuper de tous un tas de détail avant ton départ.

-Oui mais pour ma bagu...

-Assez ! Tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de prendre une banale baguette frêne.

Merida ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne pas hurler sur sa mère lui était très difficile, mais elle avait un plan...

-D'accord maman répondit Merida avec les plus d'humilité feinte qu'elle pouvait produire.

La jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre laissant sa mère s'interroger sur le soudain changement de sa fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fanfic crossover big four (les 5 légendes, raiponce, Rebelle, Dragons) et l'univers de Harry Potter, j'ajouterais de multiples références à d'autres oeuvres de disney ou dreamwork (comme le nom du directeur). J'ai déjà des tas d'idées mais il faut que je me motive pour tous taper. Désolé si vous venez à trouver des fautes d'orthographes, je fais de mon mieux pour me relire mais ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.


	2. Départ pour Londre

**Départ pour Londres**

La nuit était tombée quand Merida ouvrit les yeux. Elle rejeta sa couette, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus et sortit la corde de draps qu'elle avait fabriqué avant de s'endormir. Elle la fixa aux montant de son lit avant de la jeter par la fenêtre. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser jusqu'au sol dans le plus grand silence, heureusement sa chambre n'était qu'au deuxième étage.

Merida avait imaginé ce plan dès qu'elle avait apprit que sa mère voulait lui imposer sa baguette, et par chance quelqu'un lui avait déjà proposé de lui en fournir une. Elle enfourcha Angus, son cheval qu'elle avait sorti un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et chevaucha jusqu'au cercle de pierre. Elle se plaça au centre des menhirs et attendit quelques secondes. Quelques secondes bien suffisante car elles permirent l'apparition d'un petit feu follet suspendu à un mètre au dessus du sol. Il fut bientôt rejoins par des dizaines d'autre formant une ligne montrant le chemin vers la destination voulu.  
Merida reprit les rênes et lança Angus au galop le long de la voie de lumière bleutée.

Elle parcouru la forêt noire pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver près d'un colline mais pas n'importe quel colline, car celle ci était creuse et renfermait l'antre de la sorcière d'écosse. Sorcière avec laquelle Merida partageait un passé commun car elle lui avait acheté un filtre censé rendre sa mère plus sociable mais qui avait eu pour seul effet de détraquer grandement les pouvoirs d'animagus de celle ci. Merida respira un grand coup et poussa la porte de bois de l'habitation

-Tiens voilà notre petite princesse, s'exclama la sorcière occupée à tailler le bois à l'effigie d'un ours, que puis je pour toi ?

-Et bien voilà... Merida avait toujours du mal à trouver ses mots devant cette femme, elle était trop... différente. Et fait je suis admise à Poudlard et ma mère veut que Ollivander, un fabriquant de baguette, me construise une baguette sur mesure...

Merida s'était à beaucoup de chose mais pas au fou rire qui secoua la vieille

-Ollivander ?! Répéta t elle tous en rigolant, ce vieux hiboux fabrique encore des baguettes ? Tu as bien fais de venir me voir, je m'en voudrait de te laisser utiliser une baguette de cette artisan de seconde zone.

-Il est si mauvais ? Pourtant il a une très bonne réputation !

-C'est vrai mais la notoriété ne fais pas la qualité, surtout si on lui impose le type de baguette. La baguette choisit son sorcier ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir en tant que simple sculptrice sur bois !

Elle partit vers le fond de sa boutique pour en revenir les bras chargés de boites en bois finement sculptées et ciselées.

-Donc, si je me souviens bien tu es droitière. Alors voyons ce que nous avons là.

Elle ouvrit la première boite et en sortit une longue baguette

-Essayes celle ci, elle est en bois de charme, contient un ventricule de dragon, 26,5 cm. Rigide, axée sur les sortilèges décrit la sorcière en la lui tendant, agite la un peu.

Merida prit la baguette, intriguée, et la fit tournoyer légèrement sans trop savoir ce qui devait se passer. Et il ne se passa rien. La sorcière lui arracha la baguette des mains et lui en présenta une autre

-Bois de chène, avec plume de phénix, 25,6 cm, essaye

Merida prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans dans ses doigts pendant qu'une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux.  
Un long sourire étira les lèvres de la vieille femme, elle hocha la tête pour inciter Merida à continuer. Cette dernière leva la baguette au dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Chaque représentation d'ours dans la pièce, et il y en avait beaucoup, poussa un rugissement très réaliste qui résonna dans la pièce. La nouvelle propriétaire ne se retint pas de pousser un petit cri de joie.

-Bravo ! S'écria la sorcière. Très bien, tu es la deuxième personne à qui je fourni une baguette mais non la moindre, n'oublie pas, traite la bien et elle te servira fidèlement. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

-Allez debout ! Cria North dans le dortoir des garçons de l'orphelinat, on a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, je veux que tous le monde soit près et se retrouve devant le globe dans trente minutes.

Jack poussa un grognement et replongea sous sa couette. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce que ''Père'' avait dit mais si cela impliquait de se lever sur le champs, jack était sûr de ne pas en avoir envie.

Vanellope choisit ce moment pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce et trop heureuse d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire sauta sur le lit de son grand frère adoptif et le secoua pour le réveiller en chantant la chanson « sorcier tu dors, ta potion, ta potion bout trop vite, sorcier tu dors, ta potion ta potion bout trop fort... ». Au bout de dix minutes, Jack se leva de mauvaise grâce, s'habilla et suivi Vanellope dans le réfectoire. Bunny et Tooth étaient les derniers en train de manger, et Jack finit par se retrouver tous seul à manger avec la petite fille qui l'avait levé en l'écoutant raconter ce qu'elle ferait quand elle serait à Poudlard :

-Je trouverais tous les passages secrets, cita-t-elle, j'entrerais dans le bureau du directeur pour connaître les sujets de BUSE, je changerais les couleurs de la chatte du concierge...

Jack n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite l'énumération qui s'achevait sur un ''combattre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom revenu au sommet de sa puissance'' avant de remonter se brosser les dents, ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux et rejoindre les autres membres de l'orphelinat.

La salle du globe était la plus grande salle de l'orphelinat, au centre se trouvait la plus grande invention de North, une machine capable de repérer le potentiel magique de chaque personne sur terre. Chaque enfant magique ayant moins de 18 ans, qu'il soit de sang pur ou née de famille moldue, était représenté par une petite lumière. North en avait offert un semblable à Dumbeldore pour l'aider à trouver les élèves potentiels, et il en avait construit un autre pour le ministère servant à détecter plus précisément un usage illégale de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.

En fait North était sans doute le plus grand inventeur qu'ai connu le monde des sorciers, il avait déjà déposé plus d'une vingtaine de brevets, assez pour faire vivre plus que correctement tous les pensionnaires de son orphelinat, tous trouvé grâce au globe autour duquel étaient rassemblés la dizaine d'enfant auquel Jack appartenait.

-Si vous plaît, un peu de silence ! Exigea Père de sa voix forte, aujourd'hui nous allons allez sur le chemin de traverse. Et...

-On va prendre le traîneau ? L'interrompit Vanellope toute excitée à cette perspective.

Jack sourit, lui aussi adorait prendre le traîneau, à chaque fois c'était une série de looping et de descente en piqué, et Jack les appréciait d'autant plus que Bunny les détestait.

-Non, nous n'allons pas prendre le traîneaux répondit North, malgré les sortilèges d'invisibilités, il est trop repérable pour une ville comme Londre, nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas nous faire remarquer l'année précédente.

Jack trouva soudain très intéressant l'étude des sculpture des parois de la salle car une grande partie des ennuies qu'ils avaient eu à Londres était de sa faute. Lors de vol au dessus de la capitale anglaise, il s'était penché sur le rebord du traîneau pour mieux voir et il était tombé par dessus bord. North avait dû faire une formidable acrobatie pour le récupérer mais le traîneau avait heurté le sommet de Big Ben.

-Comme je ne peux pas transplaner avec vous tous, que vous ne savez pas tous voler sur un balais (son regard resta sur Jack un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire), et que je n'ai pas d'autorisation pour un portoloin, nous allons utiliser le réseau de cheminette...

-Mais Père c'est pas possible l'interrompit sandy, le plus âgés des ados présents, l'orphelinat n'est pas raccordé au réseau de cheminette.  
North sourit devant l'argument.

-Le réseau de cheminette ne sera bientôt plus un problème pour la communauté des sorciers car vous avez devant vous le prochain stade de l'évolution du déplacement magique déclama-t-il en sortant de sa poche une petite boule de verre.

Tous les enfants se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir, Vanellope monta sur les épaules de Jack pour observer la petite boule.

-C'est un rapeltou ? demanda stupidement Bunny

Père lui lança un regard amusé et approcha la boule de ses lèvres pour murmurer ''chemin de traverse'', puis il la lança violemment sur le sol où elle se brisa dans un éclat de lumière. De grandes flammes vertes s'élevèrent faisant reculer vivement tous les enfants présent. Les flammes tourbillonnèrent un instant pour former un tourbillon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

-Et voilà déclara fièrement North il nous suffit de passer dans ce tourbillon et nous nous retrouverons au chemin de traverse. C'est un moyen de rejoindre le réseau de cheminette depuis n'importe où.

Jack regarda autour de lui pour voir si il était le seul à ne pas avoir confiance dans la nouvelle trouvaille de North, mais apparemment tous le monde semblait impatient de tester ce nouveau moyen de transport. Sandy pénétra dans le tourbillons sans un regard en arrière, bientôt suivi par le reste des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Jack hésita un peu avant de leur emboîter le pas.

-Attend un peu Jack ! L'interrompit North, n'oublis pas ta capuche.

Jack mit sa capuche camouflant ses cheveux couleur neige. Il adorait ses cheveux immaculés, signe distinctif de la famille Frost, mais il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas des plus discret. Et depuis qu'il était le dernier des Frost après assassinat de ses parents, il était sans cesse la cible de regards curieux ou désolés. Parfois il enviait Harry Potter qu'y n'avait eu qu'une petite cicatrice à cacher. Il ajusta son sweat et passa le portail.

A peine avait il pénétré dans le tourbillons qu'il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, tout se mis à tourner, Jack ne savait plus si c'était lui ou le décor qui bougeait, puis Jack sentit ses pieds toucher le sol. Jack tenta de reprendre ses esprits pendant quelques secondes avant de vomir une bonne partie de son petit-déjeuné.

-Bienvenu au chemin de travers ! Lança North qui venait de franchir le portail. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce fut le long cri d'un terreur terrible, des petits dragons qui avais la fâcheuse habitude de pénétrer partout, qui réveilla Harold. Se sachant incapable de se rendormir, le jeune viking se leva, s'habilla et sortit prendre l'air. Il allait passer le seuil de la porte quand son père cria depuis le salon :

-Pas si vite mon garçon ! Tu ne va pas te balader en forêt aujourd'hui ! Tu vas avoir des chose bien plus importante à faire !

Harold s'arrêta net, et lentement se rendit dans le salon. Son père, en train de serrer sa ceinture, leva la tête à son entré.

-Salut fiston, on a rendez vous dans la grande salle dans dix minutes. J'aurais du t'en parler hier mais ce cauchemar monstrueux m'avait vraiment fatigué.

-Rendez vous avec qui ? Demanda harold curieux

-Surprise ! Allez dépêche toi on va être en retard.

Père et fils sortirent pour allez dans la salle commune du village, servant de salle de réunion et de banquet. Remplie de monde le soir, elle était pratiquement vide en ce début de mâtiné, en fait il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assise à une table du fond. Astrid ne se leva pas à leur approche, au contraire, elle jeta un regard de profond ennuie à Harold avant de regarder obstinément le gigantesque feux qui brûlait dans la cheminé.

-Bien Astrid, se réjouit Stoïk, notre invité ne devrait pas tarder, c'est un homme plutôt ponctuel.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase que le feux de la cheminé prit une étrange teinte émeraude, puis dans une gerbe de flamme, une immense silhouette sortit des flammes.

Il n'y avait pas de doute sur la ponctualité de l'homme, encore qu'Harold doutait qu'il s'agissent vraiment d'un homme. La morphologie était là mais le nouveau venu faisait près de 3 mètres de haut. Ses cheveux coiffés en un catogan était noir, avec quelques mèches grise, une barbe immense de la même couleur recouvrait sa poitrine. Deux petits yeux semblables à des scarabées observaient les trois Beurkiens. Le jeune viking comprit pourquoi ils n'avaient pas attendu devant la cheminé familiale, l'invité n'aurait tous simplement jamais tenu dans l'âtre pourtant imposant de leur salon.

-Salut Stoïk ! Dit il en serrant vigoureusement la main du chef de l'ile.

-Bonjour, les enfants je vous présente Rubeus Hagrid ! Un de mes amis les plus anciens.

-Bonjour, Salua Hagrid, je suis heureux de voir deux futurs élèves de Poudlard, j'en suis le gardien des clés, mais j'ai surtout hâte que vous soyez en deuxième année, j'y serais votre professeur de soins aux créature magique.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, Harold encore trop sous le choc de la taille de Hagrid et Astrid qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre.

-Rubeus vous conduira sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires. Ça devrais prendre une petite journée, on se reverra donc ce soir.

-Bien vous avez vos listes, alors...

Le garde chasse fut alors coupé par un terreur terrible un peu plus téméraire que les autres qui sauta sur la barbe de Stoïk, la confondant sans doute avec un morceau de poulet. Le chef de clan réagis au quart de tour, d'une main il décrocha le petit animal de ses poils et de l'autre il pointa sa baguette sur son agresseur.

Le jet de lumière sortie de la baguette jaillissant en direction du dragon se dissipa à quelques centimètres du dragon qui détala sans demander son reste. Harold ne comprit vraiment ce qui s'était passé que lorsqu'il vit qu'Hagrid avait lui aussi sortie sa baguette.

-Je pensais que tu te souvenais que je n'accepte pas qu'on attaque des dragons en ma présence ! Rugit il, tu peux faire ce que tu veux quand je ne suis pas là mais pas maintenant !

Le reproche avait été formulé avec tellement de force, plus encore que Geulfort ce qui n'était pas rien, qu'Harold recula de trois pas et sentit son cœur battre bien plus vite qu'à son habitude. Même Stoïk paraissait un peu honteux.

-Tu as raisons, je me suis emporté, j'aurais juste du le jeter dehors.

-Ça va Stoïk, se calma le géant, allez il faudrait pas trop traîner, j'avancerais l'argent pour le matériel et tu me rembourseras au retour.

Une fois le premier choc passé, Harold se dit qu'il allait bien aimer Hagrid. Le garde chasse, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feux, et pénétra dans les flammes, suivi par les deux jeunes vikings.


	3. Le chemin de traverse

**Le chemin de traverse**

Hagrid et les deux jeunes vikings sortaient de la librairie ou ils venaient d'acheter une série de livre de cours quand le demi géant fit une proposition :

-Hé les jeunes, ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ? J'ai le gosier tous desséché !

Astrid haussa les épaules, blasé comme seul les adolescentes savent le faire, Harold hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Hagrid n'en attendais pas plus et se dirigea à grand pas vers le chaudron baveur. Il poussa la porte du bar suivi des deux adolescents.

-Hé mais c'est Hagrid ! Lança une voix du fond de la pièce

Harold regarda l'homme qui venait de crier, moins grand qu'Hagrid, c'était à sa façon un géant, même assis il dépassait Harold d'une bonne tête, ses bras musculeux étaient couvert de tatouages celtiques, il avait des cheveux bruns, parsemés de quelques cheveux gris, une barbe et des moustaches de la même couleur ornaient le bas de son visage. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille rousse et aux cheveux en bataille qui devait à peu près avoir l'age d'Harold.  
Hagrid regarda également l'homme et partit d'un grand rire :

-Morson ! Vieille fripouille ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Hagrid traversa le bar pour venir s'asseoir en face de l'homme, suivi par les petits vikings qui s'assirent à cotés de lui.

-La routine, répondit Morson, j'amène ma nièce faire ses courses pour Poudlard. Merida, je te présente Hagrid, il sera ton professeur de soins aux créature magique à partir de ta deuxième année.

-Harold, Astrid, enchaîna Hagrid, voici le professeur Dumbroche, il vous enseignera la métamorphose quand vous serez à poudlard.

Chacun des adolescents regarda la personne qui lui était présentée avant de s'intéresser au personne de son âge. Merida regarda Harold pendant quelques secondes comme pour le juger, puis fit un petit sourire à Astrid qui le lui rendit. Harold réprima un soupir, il sentait que ces deux filles allaient lui mener la vie dure.

-Et Hagrid ! Lança Dumbroche, ça te dirais un petit défi ?

-Je marche, Répondit Hagrid avant d'appeler un serveur, Apportez nous deux chopes mississipi de wisky pur feu ! Et ajoutez trois bièraubeurres.  
Le serveur s'éloigna pour revenir en portant un plateau avec deux énormes chopes et et trois verre remplie d'un liquide ambré.

Les deux professeur prirent leur boissons et les vidèrent d'un trait. Harold resta sans voix devant le spectacle. Les chopes devaient contenir au moins 3 litres de boissons mais aucun des deux buveurs ne semblaient en être affecté. Dumbroche fit claquer la langue contre son palet.

-Maintenant on peut commencer, dit il.

Il posa son coude sur la table et leva la main, de son coté Hagrid fit de même, les deux mains se saisirent et le bras de fer commença !

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, les deux hommes firent jeux égale, leurs biceps étaient gonflés par l'effort et quelques gouttes de sueur apparaissaient ça et là sur leur fronts. Puis lentement la mains de Dumbroche glissa vers le bas, Harold retint son souffle, se demandant comment le professeur de métamorphose, malgré sa carrure, pouvait résister à un demi géant. Il n'en fut que plus surpris quand la mains qui se rapprochait très dangereusement de la table s'immobilisa. Les trois adolescents se dressèrent légèrement sur leur chaise, guettant un mouvement des compétiteurs, puis tous aussi lentement qu'elle était descendu, la mains de Morson remonta, jusqu'à retrouver sa position initiale, c'était maintenant Hagrid qui perdait la partie. Sa main, lentement, fut repoussée vers la table, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait le bras des deux professeurs et Harold crut voir pendant une folle seconde que les tatouages sur le bras de Dumbroche s'étaient mis à bouger tel une colonie de serpents. Le jeune viking se pencha pour mieux voir. Hagrid choisit se moment pour abandonner, dans un craquement formidable, sa mains heurta la table, brisant le lourd plateau de bois. Lorsque Morson se redressa, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de mouvement sur son bras.

-Allez Hagrid, c'est toi qui paye la note aujourd'hui lança le vainqueur. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack rajusta sa capuche et poussa lentement la porte de la boutique. L'intérieur était vieux et sale mais avait ce charme qu'on les vieux grenier qui ne demande qu'a être exploré. Jack faillit même ne pas voir le marchand installé derrière le bureau

-Bonjour mon garçon fit Ollivander, le meilleur vendeur de baguette magique du chemin de travers, en jaugeant le nouveau venu, je suppose que tu viens pour une baguette, c'est bien, très bien...

Jack hésita un peu puis choisit la vantardise

-Ouais, je voudrais une baguette, vous n'en auriez pas une puissante pour moi ?

Ollivander fronça légèrement les sourcil avant de répondre

-Toutes les baguettes que je vend contiennent des éléments magiques très puissant : plume de phénix, ventricule de dragon et crin de licorne, mais pour qu'une baguette soit puissante il faut qu'elle vous choisisse alors commençons, êtes vous droitier ou gaucher ?

-droitier

Le vieil homme tira une boite du dessous de son bureau et en sortie une baguette

-24,5 cm, en bois d'horme, ventricule de dragon, essayez

Jack qui avait souvent vu faire North, agita la baguette sans que rien ne se produise. Ollivander la lui repris avant de lui en présenter une autre

-19 cm, en bois de chène, crin de licorne, on va voir.

Une nouvelle fois, rien ne se produisit, ni pour la suivante et encore moins pour celle d'après, bientôt une pile de baguette testées s'accumula sur le bureau. Parfois un peu de vent s'élevait mais il n'y avait pas plus de magie que ça, au bout de vingt minutes à tester des bouts de bois, jack perdit patience, il prit la baguette de 21 cm, en bouleau contenant un ventricule de dragon et l'agita violemment en se concentrant en maximum. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et une violente explosion fit trembler la pièce, jack fut projeter en arrière, la baguette lui échappa des mains et rebondi sur le sol avec toute les autres baguettes qui étaient tombées du bureau.

Olivander agita sa propre baguette, tous les objets déplacés par l'explosion s'envolèrent pour revenir à leur place. Le vieille homme vérifia que tous était en place avant de reporter son regard sur son client, regard qui s'illumina.

-Aaaah, Jack Frost, je me demandait si vous viendriez me voir, je comprend mieux les problèmes que nous avons rencontré...

Jack mis quelques secondes à comprendre que le souffle de l'explosion lui avait enlevé sa capuche révélant ses cheveux blanc. Son identité n'était plus vraiment un secret. Au moins il n'y avait personne pour le remarquer ici. Le marchand lui sourit avant de reprendre.

-Vous voyez monsieur Frost il y a toujours eu des petits problèmes entre votre famille et les baguettes magiques, de toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu un Frost qui utilisait une baguette contenant un élément magique organique. Ni ventricule de dragon, ni crin de licorne, ni plume de phénix et encore moins de cheveux de vélane n'ont jamais fonctionné. En fait, les Frost n'ont jamais utilisé qu'un seul type de baguette.

Ollivander s'interrompit pour chercher pendant quelques seconde sous son bureau, il en ressortie une mallette de vieux bois ornée de la sculpture d'un flocon de neige. Jack le vit en sortir une baguette magique avant de la lui présenter.

-27,5 cm, bois de chêne, souple, contenant le seul élément magique non organique existant : un cœur de glace.

-Un cœur de glace ? Répéta Jack

-Oui, un cœur de glace, c'est le nom d'un cristal qui ne se trouve que dans les plus haute montagne, il contiennent la magie au même titre qu'une plume de phénix. Personnellement je n'aime pas les utiliser car il donne des baguettes puissantes et capricieuses, mais je fais toujours des exceptions, et particulièrement pour votre famille. J'ai fournie la baguette de votre père, votre oncle et votre grande tante et chacune de ces baguettes est venu de cette mallette. On peut donc dire que vous suivez la tradition familiale. Allez essayez celle là.

Jack pris la baguette entre ses doigts, il lui fit décrire un cercle d'un geste rapide dénué de violence. Un vent frais se levant et balaya la pièce chassant la poussière et ébouriffant les cheveux des deux hommes.

-Bravo, monsieur Frost s'écria Ollivander voilà qui est digne de votre ligné.

Jack fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de sa famille mais préféra ne rien dire, il n'allait pas tous gâcher maintenant. Jack assura au marchand qu'il était inutile de l'envelopper, paya les 7 gallions que coûtait la baguette, remit sa capuche et sortit de l'échoppe. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack n'avait pas fait pas trois pas en dehors de la boutique qu'il heurta violemment une jeune fille arrivant en sens inverse et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute il se retrouva par terre et sa capuche glissa. Il se releva vivement et, toujours gentleman, aida la jeune fille blonde aux cheveux d'une longueur peu commune à se relever.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder sans trop savoir quoi dire

-heu merci amorça raiponce

-bin, de rien dit jack, tu as de beaux cheveux

-Et les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus.

-Raiponce ! les coupa Gothel qui venait d'arriver, je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas t'éloigner, nous devons allez vite chez Ollivander  
Elle prit violemment la mains de sa fille et la tira dans la boutique, raiponce eut à peine le temps d'entendre Jack Frost lancer

-A bientôt Punzie !

La mère et la fille pénétrèrent dans la salle remplie de poussière, Ollivanders toujours derrière son comptoir était en train de ranger les baguettes qui avaient repoussé Jack. Entendant le grincement de la porte il releva la tête et sourie en reconnaissant la mère

-Gothel Tower ! Qu'elle plaisir de vous voir, vous n'avez pas du tous changé, à quand remonte votre dernière visite... au moins...

-Oui je sais ça fais longtemps la coupa la vieille femme, mais je ne viens pas pour moi aujourd'hui, mais pour ma fille : Raiponce.

Ollivander tourna son regard vers raiponce, mi-intrigué, mi-bienveillant.

-Alors approchez mademoiselle Raiponce l'encouragea t il, nous avons quelques baguettes qui brûle d'envie de vous connaître. Essayez donc celle ci. Elle est en bois de saule contenant un ventricule de dragon, 24 cm, agréable à tenir, prenez et agitez la un peu

Raiponce prit la baguette et lui fit faire un cercle sans que rien ne se produise.

Ollivander la lui repris calmement et lui en présenta une nouvelle.

-Essayons celle là, bois d'ébène et crins de licorne, 21,25 centimètres, très souple, allez y essayer.

Raiponce prit la baguette, la leva et l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air, l'extremité s'alluma tel un petit soleil projetant des lumière mouvantes sur les mur de la pièce.

-Bravo, s'écria Ollivander. C'est très bien, je propose cette baguette depuis une éternité et après plus de vingt ans, c'est vous qu'elle à choisie. Une baguette comme celle ci met longtemps à choisir son maître mais quand elle s'y attache elle produit des résultat qui peut être stupéfiant.

Raiponce répondit avec un sourire polie sans trop savoir quoi dire. Sa mère paya les 7 gallions que coûtait la baguette et elles sortirent de la boutiques. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à allez vous trouvez une baguette. Et le meilleur endroit pour en acheter c'est chez Ollivander, allez on y va.

Harold releva la tête soudainement. Une baguette magique... la base de la magie.

La boutique d'Ollivander était vieille et délabré mais semblait trôner là depuis des siècles, rien à voir avec Beurk où toute les maisons étaient neuve. Dans la vitrine, trois baguettes était exposé sur un tapis de velour.

Hagrid poussa la porte et entra, suivie de Hastrid puis de Harold. L'intérieur était poussiéreux mais rappelait un peu à Harold son atelier, un bazar certe, mais un bazar respectable et témoin d'un travail acharné. Il observa les dizaines de boite qui s'entassait dans toute la pièce.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent devant le nouvel arrivant qui les observait depuis le fond de la boutique.

Ollivander sortit de la pénombre, pour mieux observer les trois nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, vous venez acheter une baguette ? C'est bien.

Très impressionnés, ni Harold, ni Astrid ne répondit. Hagrid devant leur silence se sentit obligé de prendre la parole.

-Oui, monsieur, il vont à poudlard le mois prochain !

-Rubbeus Hagrid ! S'exclama le marchand en reconnaissant le demi géant, votre nouvelle baguette marche bien ? C'était un baguette en houx, 43 cm, poil de licorne c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça...

Après la guerre contre Voldemort, le mangemagot avait été contraint de revoir une bonne partie d'anciens procès et à l'issue de l'un d'eux Hagrid avait été autorisé à réintégrer la communauté des sorciers et à posséder de nouveau une baguette ce qui lui était très utile.

-Maintenant voyons ces nouveaux visages, repris Ollivander en reportant sur regard sur les deux jeunes sorciers. Vous allez tous les deux être choisie par une baguette, elle sera lié à vous par des liens que même les plus éminents chercheurs en baguettes n'ont su comprendre. Maintenant nous pouvons commencer, les dames d'abord...

Astrid s'avança timidement, devant le vieille homme.

-Bien, continua celui ci, alors de quel mains tenez vous la baguettes ?

-Pardon ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-êtes vous droitière ou gauchère ?

-Et bien, je manie la hache de la main droite.

Un peu déconcerter par la réponse, Ollivander pris néanmoins les mesures d'astrid avant de lui présenter une baguette.

-19 cm, en bois de chène, crin de licorne, assez souple, agitez un peu...

Astrid prit le morceau de bois et fit quelques geste sans que rien ne se passe. Ollivander repris la baguette et lui en donna une autre

-23 cm, en bois d'horme, plume de phénix, rigide...

Astrid s'empara de la baguette et l'agita plus vigoureusement mais cela n'eu pas plus d'effets. Ollivander repris de nouveau la baguette, avant d'en prendre une nouvelle

-Une combinaison originale, bois de sapin avec jointure en métal, très rigide, 22,5 cm, ventricule de dragon.

Astrid pris la baguette et l'agita. Une intense lumière accompagné d'une chaleur semblable à celle d'un feu de camp envahie la pièce avant de disparaître quelques seconde plus tard.

-Très bien mademoiselle, la félicita Ollivander alors qu'hagrid applaudissait l'exploit, Maintenant passons à ce jeune homme.

-Essaye de ne rien casser horribl'haddock, lança la jeune fille alors qu'elle retournait près de Hagrid.

Harold avança encore plus timidement qu'Astrid près du bureau sous le regard inquisiteur du vendeur

-Horribl'Haddok... répeta celui-ci alors tu serais le fils de Stoïk Horribl'Haddok ?

Harold hocha timidement la tête

-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté avoua Ollivander, je me souvient comme si c'était hier du jour où ton père est venu acheter sa première baguette, oui c'était une baguette de 35 cm, rigide, en chène, contenant le ventricule d'un dragon qu'il avait lui même tué. Je pense que vous n'en avez pas apporté ?

Harold, toujours timidement, fit non de la tête.

-Alors essayons de trouver celle qui vous convient reprit ollivander en lui tendant une baguette, 21 cm, en bois de chène, rigide, contenant un ventricule de dragon, essayez.

Harold pris la baguette et l'agita prudement, pour finalement créer une petite explosion qui fit trembler le sol, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le sol fut jonché de baguette

-Non, non et non constata Ollivander après avoir tous rangé d'un coup de baguette. Essayez plutôt celle ci, 23 cm, en horme, contenant une plume de phénix, allez y.

Le jeune viking prit la baguette et la bougea avec encore plus de prudence que la précédente. Précaution inutile car les lunettes d'Ollivanders s'envolère pour finalement se briser sur le sol.

Au terme de six baguettes, harold avait cassé un pot de fleur, jeté au sol la moitié des baguettes du magasin, fêlé les vitres de l'établissement et décomposé la chaise sur laquelle Hagrid avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir, et même si Ollivander avait à chaque fois réparé ce qu'il avait endommagé, Harold se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Astrid répétant « Harold brise tous » n'aidait pas à se sentir mieux

-Continuons dit Ollivander avec un sourire encourageant, voyons celle ci en bois de saule, 19 cm, contenant un poil de licorne, essayez.

Harold pris la baguette, et sentit celle ci palpiter, comme si elle était vivante, il la fit voltiger et un vent chaud remplie la salle, Harold sentit presque qu'une main lui caressait le visage.

-Impressionnant, monsieur Horribl'Haddok, le félicita Ollivander, vous avez votre baguette. Maintenant écoutez moi reprit il à voix basse, la réaction des autres baguettes avec vous, est signe de grand pouvoir, lorsque vous pratiquerez la magie faite très attention car il pourra en ressortir le meilleur comme le pire, c'est une baguette très douce qui vous à choisie, et c'est pour le mieux car elle atténuera votre pouvoir le temps que vous le contrôliez. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre que vous conseillez d'être prudent, mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous dit, vous irez loin, et c'est maintenant que ça commence.

Un peu décontenancé, Harold quitta la boutique avec Astrid après qu'Hagrid ai payé. Comment Ollivander pouvait il dire qu'il irait loin après qu'il est ravagé sa boutique ? Incertain il serra sa baguette et suivi le demi géant et la plus jolie des jeunes vikings.


	4. Dans le poudlard express

Jack s'avança alors en poussant son chariot de plus en plus vite, la barrière s'approcha à toute vitesse, Jack ferma instinctivement les yeux pour les ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur la voie 9 ¾.

Jack s'arrêta pour regarder le quai, chaque année il l'impressionnait toujours autant mais cette année plus que toute les autres. Le poudlard express projetait de la fumée dans le ciel qui se répandait au dessus de la foule, des enfants et leur parents couraient dans tous les sens transportant de lourdes valises dans des chariots. De nombreuses conversations lui parvenaient au dessus du brouhaha ambiant.

-Alors tes vacances ?...

-c'est vraie, je t'assure...

-Le ministère à voté un loi comme quoi...

-Va y fait voir...

-Oui le vrai Jack Frost !...

Jack redressa la tête en entendant son nom tentant de voir qui avait pu le prononcer quand il sentit quelque chose le heurter par derrière.

L'explication était toute simple, Bunny en tentant de passer le portail lui était rentré dedans

-Putain jack ! Jura Bunny qui venait de franchir le portail, pourquoi tu restes planté là ? Il y a plein de gens qui veulent passer le portail !

Jack repris son chariot et s'éloignant en se massant le dos.

Harold poussa un petit gémissement sous le poids de l'énorme valise qu'il essayait de faire monter dans le train. Astrid qui portait son sac de voyage comme un énorme sac à main lui jeta un regard condescendant depuis l'intérieur du poudlard express. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin sur le plancher du train, la jeune fille avait disparu. Harold ne prit même pas la peine de soupirer, au moins il n'aurait pas à subir son air hautain plus longtemps mais en même temps ça le perturbait d'avoir perdu de vu la seule personne qui venait du même endroit que lui.

Saisissant la poignée de sa valise, il commença à parcourir le wagon pour trouver un compartiment où il pourrait s'installer. Après être passé devant 3 cabines remplies d'élèves qui lui paraissaient trop âgés pour être amical, il finit en par trouver un compartiment vide à l'exception d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge, vêtu d'un sweat bleue et aux cheveux dissimulés par la capuche. Se résignant au fait qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux, Harold poussa la porte pour entrer dans le compartiment.

Quand il passa le seuil, le jeune garçon leva les yeux pour étudier son camarade de route. Harold vit alors des yeux incroyables de son condisciple. Ils étaient d'un bleue marine profond et des petites étincelles blanches semblaient danser au plus profond de ses pupilles.

-Euuuh, bonjour dit timidement le viking, je m'appelle Harold.

-Je m'appelle Jack, répondit l'autre d'un air soupçonneux, tu es en première année toi aussi ?

Harold hocha la tête, trop heureux que son interlocuteur prenne la peine de lui répondre et en arrive même à lui poser des questions.

-Oui, confirma le petit timide, c'est la première fois que je vois la voie 9 ¾. Je viens de l'île de Beurk. Tu dois venir d'un pays chaud pour porter une capuche en pleine ét...

Le regard assassin que lui lança Jack le fit taire aussi efficacement qu'un sortilège. Cette épisode fut suivi d'une longue période de silence, Harold n'osant pas reprendre la parole et Jack ne voulant pas faire le premier pas. Même le départ du train, et les ''au revoir'' que criait Vanelope ne semblait pouvoir décider un des deux garçons à parler, ce mutisme aurait pu se prolonger jusqu'à poudlard si une troisième personne n'était pas entrée dans le compartiment.

-Bonjour ! lança une voix chantante, il resterait de la place ?

-Punzie ! Fit Jack en reconnaissant la jeune blonde. Bien sûr il reste de la place.

Raiponce lui adressa un sourire et un un petit signe de bonjour à Harold qui rougie légèrement. Jack fidèle à lui même aida la nouvelle venu à mettre sa valise dans le filet à bagage avant de s'asseoir en face de la jeune fille.

-Merci, repris raiponce, nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté, je suis Raiponce Tower, tu connaissais déjà mon nom mais moi je ne connais pas le tiens.

-Je m'appelle Jack... Frost lâcha le garçon presque à regret.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'un de ses deux compagnons de route se mettent à le questionner ou juste le regardent avec ce regard avide qu'il avait si souvent vu. Mais ce fut tous le contraire qui se produisit car Raiponce se tourna plutôt vers Harold.

-Et toi tu es ?

-... Ah, Harold, Harold Horrib'Haddock.

-Enchanté !

Jack, jugeant qu'elle n'était plus nécessaire, et comme il commençait à avoir chaud, retira sa capuche révélant ses cheveux blancs. Harold se figea quelques secondes en voyant leur couleur mais le souvenir du regard que lui avait lancé Jack le convainquit de ne pas aborder le sujet, quand à Raiponce, elle ne lui jeta qu'un très léger regard sans la moindre trace de surprise.

Raiponce se cala un peu mieux dans son siège, replaça sa longue tresse sur son épaule avant de continuer.

-C'est votre première année à poudlard vous aussi ? Avant je savais pas qu'une école de sorcier existait. je n'avais jamais entendu parler du chemin de traverse ni de la gare de king cross.

-Tu viens d'une famille de moldu ? Demanda Jack

-Non, mais ma mère est une personne très secrète. Elle m'aime vraiment beaucoup et est parfois trop protectrice.

Harold et Jack se regardèrent, un regard étonné sur leurs visages. Chacun d'eux n'était pas vraiment familier des relations parentales proches. Comment avoir des parents attentionnés pouvait empêcher de connaître le monde de la magie ?

-Moi c'est plutôt l'inverse, répondit Jack, à l'orphelinat, poudlard est vachement importante, on y va tous quand on a onze ans, plus de la moitié de guardian gate y est déjà mais je suis le seul à y aller cette année.

La porte du compartiment choisie ce moment pour s'ouvrir un troisième fois, laissant passer une jeune fille rousse, d'à peu près leur âge, un grand sac de montagne sur le dos.

-Salut, lança la nouvelle venu, il y a de la place ?

Question stupide car il était évident que la dernière place du compartiment n'était pas occupé.

-Oui bien sûr répondit Raiponce, c'est aussi ta première année ?

-Exactement, je m'appelle Merida, et vous ?

-Moi c'est Raiponce, et voici Jack et Harold.

Merida commença par observer Harold, prenant quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître.

-Ah oui ! T'es le garçon qui accompagnait le géant sur le chemin de traverse. Je pensais pas te revoir aussi tôt. Elle est où ton amie ?

-Partie... répondit laconiquement Harold

Le regard de la rousse glissa vers Jack, et s'immobilisa sur ses cheveux immaculés.

-Tu t'appelles jack c'est ça ? Jack Frost ?

Jack regretta aussitôt d'avoir enlevé sa capuche. Cette fille commençait déjà à l'énerver.

-Ouais c'est moi, répondit il d'un ton agressif.

-Vous vous connaissez aussi ? demanda Raiponce sans remarquer le malaise de Jack

-Attendez, fit Merida en regardant Harold et Raiponce, vous voulez dire qu'aucun de vous deux ne sais qui est Jack Frost ? Il est pourtant célèbre. C'est le dernier membre de Grand Bretagne de la noble et puissante famille des Frost.

-C'est vrai t'es célèbre ? Demanda Harold

-Ouais confirma Jack, je suis célèbre parce que toute ma famille s'est faite assassiner !

Pour la deuxième fois un silence s'abattit sur le compartiment. Jack avait baissé le yeux et fixait maintenant ses chaussures, Merida ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, Harold tenta de s'excuser mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Raiponce pris la main de Jack.

-Désoler Jack on aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet. J'imagine que ça doit être dur d'être observé à cause de la mort de ses proches.

Jack leva les yeux, et se força à sourire devant le doux regard d'encouragement de la jeune blonde.

Merida se sentit légèrement obligé de dévier la conversation vers un autre sujet :

-Et vous qu'est ce que vous savez de Poudlard ? A part le fait que c'est la meilleur école de magie d'Europe.

-Absolument rien reconnu Raiponce, Ma mère m'a parler d'un château avec d'horribles escaliers très dangereux à emprunter, et d'une forêt remplie de mangemorts et des pires créatures magiques : loup-garous, acromentules, géants, dragons...

Harold tiqua au dernier mot prononcé par la jeune fille :

-Les dragons ne sont pas d'horribles créatures ! Ils sont comme nous, dangereux quand ils sont en colère, ils sont très amicaux quand on ne les provoque pas !...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, surpris de sa propre audace.

-...Euuuh et pour poudlard, j'ai entendu dire que les élèves étaient répartis en plusieurs maisons selon leurs qualités.

Jack, se sentant plus caler que les autres sur le sujet, pris la parole :

-L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, il y a gryffondor pour les plus hardi, poufsoufle pour les plus loyaux et respectueux, serpentar pour les plus débrouillard et serdaigle pour les plus intelligents.

-J'en connais au moins un qui ne sera pas chez serdaigle, dit Merida en lançant un regard éloquent vers Jack.

-Et moi une qui n'aura même pas de qualité pour être admise dans l'une des maison lui répondit-il.

-Moi je ne sais pas encore dit Raiponce, essayant de couper court à la dispute. Peut être serdaigle, ou serpentard. Mais ça doit aussi être bien poufsoufle.

Harold resta silencieux, beaucoup plus affecté par les paroles de Jack qu'il ne le laissait paraître. On pouvait donc être refusé des quatre maisons si on n'avait pas les bonnes qualités ? Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si on lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à poudlard.

Merida commençait déjà à se disputer avec Jack quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une jeune fille clairement plus vieille que les quatre occupants.

-Désolé, il n'y a plus de place, s'excusa raiponce auprès de la nouvelle venu mais peut être qu'en se serrant un peu...

-Merci répondit la fille, mais je ne viens pas pour m'asseoir, je dois remettre un message à des dénommés Merida Dumbroche, Harold Horribl'Haddock et Jack Frost.

Elle se tourna instantanément vers Jack en prononçant son nom, alors que ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, songeant sérieusement à remettre sa capuche.

Tous trois prirent le parchemin qui contenait un message identique :

Je serais ravi si vous pouviez venir vous joindre à moi pour prendre une petite collation avec moi dans le compartiment C

cordialement

professeur H. E. F. Slugorn

-C'est qui Slugorn ? Demanda Harold en lisant le message

-Ça me dit quelque chose dit Jack, Je crois que c'est un professeur de potion

-Et pourquoi il veut nous voir ? interrogea Merida

-Aucune idée avoua Jack, jamais il n'avait été convoqué par un professeur aussi tôt dans l'année.

-Et vous allez y aller ? Demanda Raiponce

Harold fuya le regard de Raiponce sans savoir quoi dire.

-Oui on va y aller, confirma Jack mais tu viens avec nous.

Les quatres amis se frayèrent un chemin dans le poudlard express jusqu'à atteindre le compartiment C. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, ils virent qu'ils étaient loin d'être seul car le wagon était remplie d'une petite dizaine d'élèves, assis autour d'une grand table, Jack reconnu Sandy situé au fond de la salle.

En les voyant arriver, Slugorn se leva, manquant de renverser un verre par son embonpoint. Il était vieux ,c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, sa calvitie développé ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de cheveux et sa robe de sorcier qui avait dû un jour être à la pointe de la mode semblait aujourd'hui en fin de vie.

-Ahh Jack Frost ! S'écria-t-il en voyant le garçon, quel plaisir de vous voir, et vous devez être mademoiselle Dumbroche, et vous vous êtes sans doute Mr Horrib'Haddock ! Et vous vous êtes... ?

-Je vous présente Raiponce, intervint brutalement Jack, nous nous sommes croisés à Londre et je me demandais si elle pouvait venir aussi.

Slugorn hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sourire jovial.

-Bien sûr ! Asseyez vous, j'ai apporté mon propre déjeuné, le chariot de friandise à toujours contenu trop de sucre pour moi... voulez vous un peu de bœuf ?

Les nouveaux arrivants trouvèrent quatre sièges libres et s'y installèrent.

-J'étais en train de dire à ces chers Taka et Mufasa que j'avais eu leur père Enzi comme élève avant qu'il ne monte sur le trône. Comment se porte t il, Taka ?

Un garçon basané à la longue chevelure d'un noir des plus pur prit la parole :

-Notre père est... très occupé, et je ne figure pas dans ses priorités.

-En fait, intervint un deuxième garçon plus âgés à la coiffure et au visage semblable mais d'un brun plus claire, notre père est en parfaite santé nous a demandé de vous passez le bonjour.

Taka lança un regard mauvais à son frère et mordit violemment dans la cuisse de poulet devant lui.

-J'imagine qu'on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour sois quand on gère un royaume se désola Slugorn. Et vous Merida, comment vont vos parents ? Je me souvient que Fergus Dumbroche était toujours bon vivant, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir plus connu à ce moment là, tandis que votre mère avait cette rigueur qui faisait d'elle une des meilleurs préparatrices de potion de sa classe.

-Mes parents vont bien, malgré le fait qu'ils ne m'ai pas parlé de vous je suppose qu'ils vous auraient souhaité le bonjour.

-Je les comprend, je pense qu'ils ignorent que je suis en vie, nous nous sommes pas vu depuis au moins 30 ans, il doit être de même pour les votre, mr Horrib'Haddock ?

Harold hocha la tête préférant ne pas prendre le risque de parler.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment vous vous en sortirez en cours, je me souviens que Stoïk avait une vigueur impressionnante et des capacités au sortilège de combat incomparable.

Le sourire forcé que lui adressa Harold suffit à Slugorn pour comprendre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas hérité du tempérament et de l'ambition de son père, et choisit manifestement de réserver son jugement sur le jeune viking.

-Et maintenant Jack Frost, présenta Slugorn comme un présentateur de télévision, Il y a tant à dire... Vous êtes le fils de Arthis, n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, Arthis était vraiment un élève model, premier de sa classe, à la fois préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un seul moment ou il n'ai pas fait honneur à Poudlard... Ce qui lui est arrivé est une vraie tragédie... racontez nous comment cela s'est produit, comment vous avez compris que vous seriez le dernier des frosts de grande Bretagne, ...

Jack fut sauvé par quelques délicats coups sur la porte du compartiment. Slugorn s'interrompit visiblement dérangé par cette interruption qui n'avais pas été prévu dans son programme. Il demanda tous de même à la personne située derrière le panneau d'entrer.

Une fille pénétra dans la pièce. Pendant un instant Jack cru que la nouvelle venu était également une frost. Ses cheveux, d'un blond si pur qui lui avaient paru blanc, étaient retenu en un chignon, sa peau était d'une blancheur surnaturel et ses yeux étaient du bleue claire d'un ciel d'hiver. Son regard d'une rigueur certaine survola la population du wagon, ralentissant sur les 4 premières années pour finalement s'arrêter sur le professeur Slugorn qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa mauvaise humeur.

-Excusez mon retard monsieur, j'ai rencontré des premières années un peu bruyant sur le chemin...

-Il n'y a pas de problème, ma chère, assis toi, nous étions justement en train de discuter de quelqu'un que tu connais sûrement. Je ne pense pas devoir te présenter Jack Frost.

La nouvelle venu fit le tour de la table et vins s'asseoir à coté du garçon au cheveux blanc. Jack lui lança un sourire auquel elle répondit par politesse.

-Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas, voici Elsa d'Arendel la présenta le professeur, c'est sans aucun doute l'élève la plus prometteuse que j'ai vu depuis très longtemps. Elle n'a passé qu'une seul année à poudlard et pourtant ses capacités de sorcière sont extraordinaire, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant venant de la famille royal d'Arendel.

Elsa détourna le regard et Jack l'entendit presque soupirer.

-Ne sous estimez pas Taka, rappela t elle en redirigeant son regard sur Slugorn, il est au moins aussi fort que moi, et il est très déterminé, nous avons encore 6 ans pour nous départager...

Le jeune homme basané lui lança un sourire mi-amical mi-carnassier et Elsa lui rendis un sourire mi-chaleureux mi-glaciale.

-Ici comme en cours vous avez raison Elsa, L'ambition de Taka est digne de Serpentard lui même et il sera un parfait rival pour les année à venir. Quand à vous Taka, je compte sur vous pour aider serpentard à remporter la coupe comme l'année dernière.

Le repas continua sans d'autre événement, Slugorn étant beaucoup trop occupé à parler de ses élèves passée, adressant parfois un compliment à l'un des élèves pour s'occuper de Jack. Au terme d'une heure interminable, Slugorn leur conseilla d'aller revêtir leur robe de sorcier à l'approche de Poudlard.

Les quatre amis avaient à peine regagné leur wagon qu'une voix retenti :

-Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans 5 minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans vos compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller de leur robe noir, et s'engagèrent dans la foule d'élève qui sortaient du train. Une fois sur le quai ils cherchèrent des yeux une indication sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, quand une voix tonitruante retenti sur toute la longueur du quai :

-Les premières années ! Par ici ! suivez moi !

Hagrid dominant de sa taille les élèves présent, rassemblait les premières années, une énorme lanterne se balançant dans sa main.

-Les première année sont tous là ? Bien alors suivez moi, et faite attention à ne pas tomber.

Il conduisit la longue file d'élève, dans une grotte jusque sur le bord d'un lac souterrain où attendait une trentaine de bateau aligné sur la rive.

-Pas plus quatre par barque avertie le géant en montant dans l'une d'elle. Les quatre amis montèrent dans une barque et quittèrent lentement la rive.

Les embarcations glissèrent sur l'eau pendant quelques minute avant de passer un rideau de lierre, derrière lequel ils virent poudlard.

Jack resta sans voix devant l'école. Le châteaux situé en haut d'une montagne dominait le lac de toute sa hauteur, ses tour élégamment pointu se détachant dans le ciel nocturne. Tous les élèves présent restèrent silencieux, ébahie devant la silhouette du châteaux sur la falaise. Raiponce entendit un élève brun lâcher un ''c'est décidé, je veux un château''

Le convoi traversa le lac, dans un silence contemplatif.

-Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'il atteignirent la paroi,

Tous le monde s'exécuta, laissant les barques s'engager dans une petite cavité de la falaise. Ils atteignirent une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Hagrid les guida le long d'un corridor qui s'achevait sur une immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif, il s'assura que tous les élèves étaient bien présent et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	5. La répartition

La porte s'ouvra sur une femme portant une longue robe de sorcier verte jade, ses cheveux, blanchie par l'age était coiffé en un chignon et son regard fit immédiatement oublier à jack toute les blagues qu'il aurait pu faire sur son âge. La totalité des élèves semblait avoir compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid

-Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall du châteaux était d'une taille si imposante que Jack doutait même que la salle du globe de l'orphelinat soit comparable, une série de torche éclairait le chemin et le plafond se perdait dans l'obscurité.

Guidé par la vice directrice, la file d'élèves parvient devant une porte encore plus grande que la porte d'entrée, d'un signe de la main de McGonagall, les enfants s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall en se retournant. Voici l'entrée de la grande salle où vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que la répartition est déterminante car elle décidera la maison dans laquelle vous passerez les 7 prochaines années. Durant votre scolarité, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vous mangerez ensemble, dormirez dans le même dortoir et étudirez les même matières. I maisons, elles se nomment Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison possède ses propres qualités et à contribué au cours des siècles à la grandeur de l'école.

Pendant votre année, chacun de vos bons résultats rapportera des points à votre maison, toute action contraire au règlement vous en fera perdre, à l'issue de l'année, la maison avec le plus grand nombre de point gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura à cœur de servir sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. Ces quelques recommandations fini, mettez vous en rang et suivez moi. D'un geste décidé, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la grande salle, les élèves sur ses talons.

Jack fut encore plus impressionné par la grande salle que par le hall. Bien sûr on la lui avait déjà décrit mais comment retransmettre l'étrangeté et la magnificence qui se dégageait de l'espace. Le ciel nocturne était visible au travers du plafond ensorcelé, les bougies flottaient dans les air projetant une lumière beaucoup trop intense et uniforme pour que ce soit naturel. Elles éclairaient quatre longues tables recouvertes de couverts d'or autour desquels étaient installé les élèves des autres années. A sa droite il vit Elsa observer les premières années avec curiosité, et à sa gauche il remarqua Sandy lui faire un discret signe d'encouragement de la mains. A l'extrémité de la pièce trônait une table massive autour de laquelle était assis les professeurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold avait l'impression que son cœur s'était transformé en plomb, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il avait du mal à avancer correctement. Il se forçait à mettre un pied devant l'autre n'osant pas regarder autour de lui, son regard fixé sur le dos de Jack juste devant lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi stressé de toute sa vie.

Dans une tentative désespérer pour se rassurer il tenta de se rappeler ce que l'histoire de Poudlard disait sur la grande salle : La grande salle, imaginée et construite autour du Xème siècle, par les quatre fondateurs, son plafond enchanté imite à la perfection le ciel, son orientation...

Son esprit venait de se bloquer, la panique lui paralysant le cerveaux. Il était tellement occupé à calmer son esprit, qu'il ne vit pas que la file d'élève s'était arrêté et se cogna violemment contre le dos de Jack.

Harold se reprit comme il pu et regarda la tête de la file, le professeur McGonagall, qui avait installé un petit tabouret juste devant la table des professeurs, posa un vieux chapeaux dessus. Pendant une fraction de secondes, une centaine d'horribles pensés passèrent dans la tête d'Harold. Pourquoi avait on posé un chapeaux devant eux ? Était-ce le test qui déterminerait leur maison ? Allait on leur demander de le métamorphoser en quelque chose d'autre ? De le faire léviter ? Peut être même était ce une sélection pour se débarrasser des moins compétents, Poudlard était une école de premier ordre et il était tous à fait logique de ne pas laisser tous le monde y accéder...

Le silence était tombé dans la grande salle, à tel point que Harold était sûr que toute la salle devait entendre les battements désespérés de son cœur. Soudain une large déchirure apparu sur le chapeau et il fit ce qu'un couvre chef normal n'aurait jamais fait, il chanta :

_ Je suis peut être d'un autre âge _

_Mais ne vous fiez pas à votre vision _

_ici je suis l'obligatoire passage_

_ pour connaître votre maison_

_ Nul ne m'arrête, nul ne m'ignore_

_ et ils seraient sot de s'y opposer_

_ car de tous je décide le sort_

_ et chacun doit s'y conformer_

_ Si vous rejoignez les Gryffondor_

_ le courage sera votre vertu_

_ car pour ces gens hardi au cœur d'or_

_ nul combat n'est jamais perdu_

_ Si à Serdaigle vous allez _

_vous ferez preuve d'intelligence_

_ car leur principale volonté_

_ est de développer leur connaissance_

_ Si c'est Poufsouffle qui vous reçoit_

_ votre seul règle sera l'équité_

_ Chacun aura les même droit_

_ et la même volonté de travailler_

_ Enfin si vous allez à Serpentard_

_ vous serez parmi les ambitieu__x_

_ ceux ci ne recherche que la victoire_

_ et personne n'est plus malin qu'eux_

_ Ne craint rien, n'ai pas peur_

_ Pose moi sur ta tête un moment_

_ afin que je puisse sonder ton cœur_

_ et décider en un instant_

Quand le chapeau arrêta de chanter, Harold était un peu plus calme, si il suffisait de porter le chapeau, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème. Indifférents aux applaudissement qui retentissaient à présent dans la salle, il se força à sourire. Puis il comprit qu'il devrait porter le chapeau devant tous le monde, et son mal aise revint au galop, Harold sentait qu'il valait mieux tenir quelques minutes de plus, il aurait tous le loisir de s'évanouir une fois qu'il aurait été répartie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida juste derrière Harold le regardait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête pour qu'il tremble autant, peut-être voulait il aller aux toilettes ? Juste après la chanson du choipeau, le professeur McGonagall, tira une feuille de parchemin de sa manche et commença à appeler les élèves :

-Merida Dumbroche !

Sans hésiter, elle sortit de la file et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le professeur posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux roux en bataille. Merida entendit alors une petite voix près de son oreille :

-très intéressant, je vois beaucoup de courage, de la détermination et une indépendance peu commune... je crois que tu seras parfaite pour... GRYFFONDOR

Merida appréciant la décision du chapeau, le rendit à McGonagall avant de rejoindre la table qui applaudissait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack regarda la rousse rejoindre la table des courageux avant de reporter son attention sur la vice directrice qui appela l'élève suivant

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle annonça :

-Jack Frost

A l'annonce de son nom, un silence encore plus oppressant tomba sur la grande salle, avant d'être remplacé par des dizaine de chuchotements, Jack ressentie un imperceptible frisson parcourir son dos. Sous le regard de tous les élèves, il sortit de la file et s'avança jusque sur le tabouret, et frissonna une dernière fois avant que le chapeaux ne se pose sur sa tête.

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille, c'est même très difficile, je vois du courage, de l'intelligence aussi. Tu as du talent... et une volonté de reconnaissance, très intéressant... où vais je bien pouvoir te mettre ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Jack revit dans sa tête plusieurs moments de sa vie, ses rencontres dans le poudlard express,ses pouvoirs naissants, ses jeux à l'orphelinat, la maison explosée par...

-NOOONNNN !

Le cris silencieux retentit dans sa tête.

-Non ? Répéta la petite voix dans sa tête, tu as souffert c'est indéniable, je vois que tu as déjà beaucoup vécu... Je vois le pouvoir et la volonté des Frost dans ta tête... je vois que tu veux...

-Je ne veux plus que ça se produise, je veux celui qui a fait ça et je veux lui faire payer.

-Une ambition, bien ! SERPENTARD !

Jack peina à reprendre son souffle, revoir sa maison l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes sous les ovations de la table des serpentard, il ôtât le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table qui continuait à l'applaudir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Jack posa le chapeau sur sa tête, Harold commença inconsciemment à compter le temps, 10 secondes, 30 secondes, 1 minutes, 3 minutes... Plus le temps passait et moins Harold n'arrivait à faire taire les voix qui lui soufflait que quelque chose allait mal se passer... Peut être que la magie animant le chapeaux était épuisé ? Si c'était le cas qu'est ce qui allait se passer ? Allait on tirer leur maison au sort ou juste les renvoyer chez eux en attendant de trouver une solution. Comment allait il...

-SERPENTARD tonna le chapeau.

Harold se senti un poil mieux quand Jack retira le couvre chef avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison. Le viking reporta son attention sur le professeurs McGonagall qui continuait à appeler les noms des élèves

-Astrid Hachoclair !

Sa camarade s'avança, et posa le chapeau sur sa tête avec détermination.

-GRYFFONDOR s'écria aussitôt le chapeau

La mine satisfaite, elle alla rejoindre Merida qui lui adressait des signes de la mains.

Harold suivi Astrid du regard, l'enviant d'avoir passer l'épreuve aussi vite.

-Harold Horrib'Haddock !

Harold se figea, il voulu s'avancer mais ses jambes tremblaient qu'il avait du mal à bouger, quand Raiponce le poussa légèrement pour l'encourager à y aller, il manqua de tomber, avant de se forcer à se diriger à tous petit pas vers le tabouret. Il sentait tous les regards dirigés vers lui.

-c'est sûrement le pire moment de toute mon existence pensa le petit viking

Avant que le chapeau, beaucoup trop grand, ne lui tombe sur les yeux, Harold pu voir que la salle entière le regardait.

-Tiens, tiens un Horrib'Haddock, dit une petite voix à son oreille, ça faisait longtemps. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire mon garçon, je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un beurkien avec un tel respect de la vie. Je vois de la sagesse, de la loyauté aussi et... au voilà une volonté de connaissance peu commune, serdaigle serais un choix intéressant mais...

Pendant une seconde, Harold avait pensé à Hagrid et comment il avait protégé un terreur terrible qui n'avait fait que suivre sa nature.

-D'accord... POUFSOUFFLE !

Harold entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la grande salle. Rassuré d'avoir été choisie au moins par une maison, Harold se précipita vers la table... Pour finalement retourner rendre au professeur McGonagall le chapeau qui était resté sur sa tête.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce réprima un sourire quand Harold dut retourner rendre le choipeau à la vice directrice. La répartition continua, Banzaï et Ed Shundwa furent envoyée à Poufsouffle alors que leur troisième sœur Shenzi fut envoyée a Serpentard.

-Raiponce Tower fini par appeler McGonagall

La jeune fille s'avança essayant de ne pas éprouver trop d'appréhension, elle se rassura en se disant que tous allait bien se passer. Lorsque le chapeau se posa sur sa tête elle entendit une petite voix dans sa tête :

-Alors qui avons nous là... une jeune fille intelligente, mais quoi d'autre ?...

Raiponce senti alors une sorte de caresse quasi imperceptible juste dans son esprit. En une seconde, elle comprit les intentions du chapeau : de la legilimenci ! Quasi instantanément, Raiponce érigea un mur mental autour des souvenirs qui concernait le secret et sur ses pensés immédiates, même un couvre chef ne devait pas apprendre le pouvoir de ses cheveux.

-Oooh, très impressionnant, s'étonna la petite voix dans sa tête, de l'occlumancie à cet âge ? Tu as du talents c'est indéniable, ce n'est pas grave si tu veux cacher certaines choses, je choisirais selon tes autres souvenirs...

Raiponce revit brièvement les longue après midi à lire, sa joie de regarder les lumières s'envoler le soir de son anniversaire, son enthousiasme devant les potions de sa mère...

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau dans la grande salle. Toute contente, la nouvelle serdaigle rendit le chapeau au professeur avant de rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades. Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était affamée.

Yensid s'était levé, un visage toujours impassible, les bras entrouverts, sont regard scrutant chaque élèves comme pour l'évaluer, la blonde vit Harold se tasser un peu plus sur sa chaise.

-Bienvenu annonça le directeur d'une voix grave, bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je pourrais discourir pendant de longues minutes mais nos estomacs crient famine alors je n'aurais pas d'autres mots que bonne appétit !

Yensid claqua une fois dans ses mains et les assiettes d'or de toute la salle se remplir de victuailles. Raiponce commença à manger quand elle se sentie soudain très seul, la nourriture pourtant délicieuse se bloquait dans sa gorge, pour une fois qu'elle était sortie de sa tour, elle voulait au moins manger avec ses amis.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre la table où Merida mangeais, s'assit à côtés de la rousse et engagea la discussion. Astrid s'était vite lassé des discours de liberté de la princesse et était allé s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

-Alors tu vis dans un château ? Comme Poudlard ?! Et tu es une princesse ?! C'est trop bien

-C'est sûr elle a des manières très... royales fit une voix moqueuse derrière elle

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir Jack qui les avait écouté, il prit une place en face d'elle, sous le regard désapprobateur d'une gryffondor.

-Pourquoi tu es là toi ? Demanda la rousse avec un regard mauvais.

-L'ennuie répondit Jack, en souriant, j'avais hésité entre aller bavarder avec Punzie chez les serdaigles ou venir te taquiner mais il semblerais que je n'ai même pas à choisir. Et on dirait que j'arrive au bon moment, qui aurait cru que tu venais de la famille royale d'Écosse, je m'imaginais la princesse d'Ecosse avec des gestes plus délicat... et un vocabulaire plus princier.

-C'est sur que j'ai des manières différentes de tes manières de fillette, le givré.

-Voyons votre altesse, répondit Jack sur un ton faussement humble, ce langage ne siez pas une princesse.

-La ferme, tu dois vraiment avoir le cerveau très touché pour avoir des cheveux blancs comme ça.

-Arrêtez, les coupa Raiponce vous allez pas vous disputer le premier soir !

-Mais c'est toujours lui qui commence, se défendit Merida

-On m'accuse toujours alors que cette furie n'a besoin de personne pour exploser, gémit Jack jouant faussement le persécuté.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Harold qui venait d'arriver, j'ose pas engager la conversation avec les autres poufsouffles...

-Va y assis toi, l'invita Jack, mais il va falloir que tu t'ouvre un peu aux poufsouffles, sinon tu vas rester seul toute l'année.

-Ça ne changerais pas beaucoup de d'habitude, avoua Harold, personne ne s'intéressait à moi à Beurk.

-Arrête ton numéros du dépressif et mange un morceau le coupa Merida en enfonçant de force un pilon de poulet dans la bouche du jeune brun.

Harold manqua de s'étouffer, Jack lui tapa gentiment dans le dos en essayant de rendre son rire moins sonore, Raiponce gloussa et Merida les servit tous les quatre en jus de citrouille, pour la première fois depuis mille ans, un représentant de chaque maison était assis à la même table. L'année pouvait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà ils sont à poudlard, je vais essayer au moins de les faire arriver entier jusqu'à la fin de la première année... (je ne promet rien pour Harold) Je vous encourage... non je vous demande expressément de commenter (review) que je puisse savoir ce qui plait ou pas. Rien n'est pire de ne pas savoir comment est reçu son travail, donner des points de vue, des conseil... Pour les idée je prendrais note mais ayant déjà en tête le scénario en gros je ne garantis pas de les utiliser; mais elles sont toujours le bienvenue et ça fait plaisir de voir d'autres personnes qui ont les même intérêt . N'hésitez pas à suivre l'histoire et _Believe_


	6. Le 1er jour (partie1)

Le lendemain, Jack se leva avec difficulté et appréhension, les premiers jours de cours était toujours étrange. Généralement les professeurs ne travaillaient pas directement préférant revenir sur l'année passée ou faire connaissance avec la classe. Mais c'était aussi le moment ou ils jugeaient les élèves, choisissant ceux qui semblaient sympathique et commençant déjà déterminer ceux qui seraient les cancres pendant l'année à venir.

Jack sortit de son lit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir, Jack s'habilla et sortit dans la salle commune, quelques élèves de serpentard se réveillaient lentement sous la lumière verte de la salle commune. L'héritier des frost ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, il sortit de la pièce, et déambula dans les cachots, essayant de faire une carte mentale des sous sols de Poudlard sans réellement y parvenir.

Poudlard était vraiment un lieu des plus étrange, plusieurs fois il se perdit, pensant reconnaître un lieux, pour se tromper de chemin. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais il lui semblait que les statues et gargouilles du cachot prenait un malin plaisir à changer de position et de place dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Après une dizaine de minute à tourner en rond, jack trouva enfin le chemin de la grande salle priant pour ne pas mettre autant de temps tous les matins. Il s'installa à la table des serpentard et commença à recouvrir de beurre, une des tartines misent à disposition. Il échangea quelques mots avec un camarade de serpentard puis partit pour son premier cours : Sortilège. Sur son passage il sentait les regard fixés sur ses cheveux, et les chuchotements qu'il déclenchait dans les couloir.

-Jack attend moi ! cria une voix dans son dos, Raiponce le rejoignit en courant, tu es au courant qu'on a le cour de sortilège en commun ?

-Non c'est vraie ? mais c'est génial ! On y va ?

Les deux amis passèrent dix minutes à trouver la salle de sortilège. Le professeur flitwitch qui l'enseignait était un homme tous petit, presque encore plus petit que Jack, chauve avec une barbe blanche, il portait une robe de sorcier pourpre aux motifs dorés. Le premier cours de sortilège paru d'une inutilité absolue à Jack, Après avoir présenté rapidement ce qu'ils feraient pendant le trimestre, Flitwitch leur fit faire tout une série d'exercices de diction censés les entraîner à prononcer les sorts. Jack cessa rapidement de faire ses exercices de diction pour regarder les autre membres de sa classe. Il y avait un dénommé Iago, de petite taille même pour son age et avec des cheveux rouge vif, sa voix haut perché faisait rire sa voisine à chaque fois qui tentait d'articuler une phrase. Jack trouvait cette voix plus horripilante qu'autre chose après avoir passé une soirée à l'entendre dans la salle commune. Sa voisine, une dénommé Wendy d'après Raiponce, avait une coiffure avec des bigoudis retenu par un élégant ruban bleue. Deux sœur de serpentard, Si et Am discutait a fond de la classe en gloussant toute les dix minutes. Un jeune de serdaigle, un certain rafiki, plutôt que de faire l'exercice, avait trempé ses doigts dans l'encre et dessinait maintenant des formes animales sur son pupitre. Jack décidé à s'amuser un peu envoya une boulette de papier sur l'arrière de la tête Shenzi.

-Monsieur Frost ! Le réprimanda Flitwitch avec un regard sévère, je vous prierais d'arrêter de distraire vos camarade et de vous concentrer un peu plus sur votre exercice. 5 points en moins pour serpentard.

Raiponce pendant ce temps continuait à répéter les phrases sans queues ni têtes que leur avait donné le professeur :

-Un dragon gradé dégrada un gradé dragon

Jack se dit que tant qu'a être coincé dans cette classe autant faire ce que demandais le prof, après peu être que ça l'aiderais vraiment à pratiquer la magie :

-Les chaussette de l'archiduchesse sont sèche et archisèche articula-t-il, mon dieu que c'est ridicule.

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, il espérait que le reste de l'année serait un peu plus intéressante.

De retour dans la salle commune il alla directement s'affaler sur son lit.

-Quel journée soupira t il

Il remua un peu sentant quelque chose lui rentrer dans le dos. Jack se releva pour trouver un morceau de parchemin roulé sur son lit. Intrigué, le jeune serpentard l'ouvrit et lu :

_Retrouve moi ce soir à 23h dans la salle des trophées, viens seul_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida Dumbroche se dit que cette mâtiné avait plutôt mal commencée, d'abord elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil et s'était levé 20 minutes après l'heure prévu, pestant contre les réveils inadaptés et contre ses camarades de chambre qui l'avaient laissé dormir, elle s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse, sans prendre le temps de se coiffer, comme à son habitude, elle était descendu vers la grande salle. En chemin, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, avait choisit ce moment là pour lui faire un croche patte, après avoir juré contre le méchant personnage, elle était repartie mais avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour trouver la grande salle. Les tables étaient presque vide quand elle était arrivé, Merida avait étouffé un nouveau jurons, prit deux croissant et repartie en courant pour essayer d'aller en Métamorphose, le premier cours de la journée.

Elle était donc en train de courir dans les couloir en lançant un jurons toute les vingt secondes, montant et descendant une multitude d'escalier, les cours commencerait dans 3 minutes et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler des instructions que leur avait donné le préfet lors de leur soir d'arrivé. Et pour couronner l'horreur de la matinée, son premier cours avait lieu avec son oncle comme professeur donc si elle arrivait en retard, il y avait de grande chance pour que celui ci le rapport à sa mère... que du bonheur.

Merida tourna au coins de mur pour tomber sur Harold qui jetait des regards affolés autour de lui et avait presque les larmes au yeux. Il se précipita quasiment sur elle dès qu'il la vit.

-Merida ! Je suis trop content de te voir ! Tu sais où on a cours ?

-Non justement j'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire...

Harold paru plus abattu que jamais, il tournait dans tous les sens, sans savoir vers où se diriger, hésitant entre les escaliers, le couloir ou le corridor. Il jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Merida :

-Il faut pas qu'on arrive en retard pour le premier cours... gémit il, tu imagines, on va être fiché pour le reste de l'année... Non d'un troll, cette salle de classe doit bien être quelque part.

-Vous cherchez une salle de classe ? Demanda une voix depuis le couloir.

Les deux première années se tournèrent vers le garçon qui les regardait. Ou plutôt qui avait le visage tourné vers eux. Ses pupilles blanches étaient dans le vague, lui donnait un air de détachement extrême. Le jeune homme de tous évidence aveugle, avait de long cheveux marrons clairs, une robe de sorcier avec le blaireau de Poufsouffle brodé dessus et un long bâton avec lequel il tâtait le sol devant lui. Merida ne lui donnait qu'une ou deux année de plus qu'eux. Harold, visiblement gêné devant l'infirmité du garçon, n'osait pas répondre.

-Oui, se hâta d'expliquer Merida, Nous devons aller en cours de métamorphose mais nous n'arrivons pas à trouver la salle. Tu sais comment y aller ?

L'aveugle se dirigea vers l'escalier sans répondre, Merida se demandant si il l'avait entendu, Il s'arrêta devant la première marche, s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de frapper le girons du bout de son bâtons. L'escalier se mit alors à bouger dans un raclement de pierre. En fait, c'était tous les escaliers qui s'agençaient pour former un chemin entre les étages.

-Voilà, vous n'avez qu'à monter ces escaliers sur deux étages, et prendre la première porte sur votre droite expliqua leur sauveur, dépêchez vous, Dumbroche n'est pas réputé pour être très patient.

Merida s'apprêtait à le remercier avant d'être coupé par Elsa arrivant du corridor latéral :

-Garrett ! Garrett ! l'appela-t-elle, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On a cours de défense dans 10 minutes, et Philoctète m'a fais comprendre que je devais m'assurer que tu assiste à ses cours.

-C'est toi Elsa ? Demanda Garrett, Calme toi je montrais juste à des premières années comment aller en métamorphose... Ne t'inquiète pas je peux aller en défense contre les force du mal tous seul.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur ta capacité à y aller, rétorqua-t-elle juste sur ta motivation. Maintenant dépêche toi, tu te moque peut être d'assister au cours mais moi pas. Je vous conseille d'aller en cours ajouta t elle à l'adresse de Harold et Merida.

La serdaigle prit le bras de l'aveugle et l'entraîna dans le couloir, Merida se retourna et suivi Harold qui s'était précipité dans l'escalier et montait maintenant les marche quatre à quatre. Grâce au chemin de Garrett, ils arrivèrent en Métamorphose avec juste 10 minutes de retard. Merida fut rassuré de voir que son oncle ne leur en voulait pas trop, tous juste leur fit il quelques reproches, se perdre était en effet chose courante lors des deux premiers mois à Poudlard. Les deux amis s'assirent à deux place libre situé au premier rang.

-La métamorphose repris Dumbroche, est l'une des branches les plus difficile de la magie, c'est avant tous une question de force magique et de concentration, voilà pourquoi je n'accepterais ni rêveur, ni chahuteur dans cette classe. Si je surprend quelqu'un perturber ce cours, je me ferais une joie de le transformer en cochon pour le reste du trimestre.

D'un geste vif il sortie sa baguette transforma son bureau en un tigre sous le regard stupéfait de la classe avant de lui faire reprendre sa forme originale. Après une tel démonstration tous les élèves avait hâte de commencer mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il n'était pas près d'égaler leur professeur. Après une demi heure d'explications extrêmement compliquées, Dumbroche leur distribua des galets d'une forme ronde identique et leur demanda de leur donner une forme triangulaire. Merida sortie du cours en se disant que si les autres cours se déroulaient comme celui là, ils ne seraient pas nombreux à passer en deuxième année. Seul Harold avait réussie à donner à son galet une forme à peu près rectangulaire bien que ses coins restaient arrondie, le galet de Merida était devenu octogonale ce qu'elle jugeait quand même mieux que celui d'Astrid qui s'était hérissé de pointes sur toute sa surface ou celui de Ed qui avait gonflé et était maintenant collé au plafond comme un étrange ballon d'hélium minéral.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans la bibliothèque du château, Elsa avait décidée de prendre un peu de bon temps, ce qui pour elle, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de neige, signifiait se plonger dans un bon bouquin. Il n'y avait rien dire, ça faisait du bien de retrouver Poudlard. Oh bien sûr, à Arendel il y avait sa sœur, mais son accession à l'école de magie les avait un peu séparées. Elsa se surpris à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'une année entière passe, juste pour que Anna vienne enfin à Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'elles en parlaient, Elsa avait vu des étoiles briller dans les yeux de sa cadette. La serdaigle se replongea dans son livre, c'était le livre des sorts et enchantements complémentaires (édition complète) par Miranda Fauconnette. C'était une sorte d'encyclopédie des sortilèges qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être intégré à l'incontournable livre des sorts et enchantements souvent car ils étaient trop compliqués, trop situationnels ou trop méconnus. Elsa l'avait déjà lu une bonne vingtaine de fois mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque nouvelle lecture elle y découvrait quelque chose de nouveau.

-Hé, Elsa ! Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le jeune fille réprima un grognement, elle avait espéré que pour le premier jour de l'année, la bibliothèque serait un endroit tranquille mais il semblait que non. Elsa leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur Jack Frost debout juste devant elle. Le voir lui rappela tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient assaillie dans le wagon de Slugorn. Jack était presque une légende vivante, elle avait passé la fin de son enfance à entendre son histoire, elle l'avait imaginé quelques fois à quoi il pouvait ressembler, mais à chaque fois son esprit faisait une copie de Jack Frost, le créateur du clan. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Certes il n'avait rien d'héroïque, et on l'imaginait mal se tenir face à une horde de mages noirs venant d'exécuter ses parents. Il était de toute évidence jeune et idiot, vantard sur ses capacités tous en étant réservé sur son passé. Mais il avait une détermination qui n'était pas désagréable.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Frost ?

-Appel moi Jack s'il te plaît...

-D'accord répondit elle de mauvaise grâce. Qu'est ce que tu veux Jack ?

-Eh bien répondit-il visiblement mal à l'aise, je me demandait si tu connaissait un sort qui permet de produire de la lumière...

Elsa fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse :

-Oui, j'en connais un... Pourquoi ?

-Est ce que tu peux me l'apprendre ?

Elsa pris son temps pour réfléchir, le sortilège d'illumination n'était pas le plus compliqué, l'apprendre ne demandait généralement pas beaucoup de temps, et comme c'était le début de l'année elle n'avait pas encore de devoirs, autant le lui apprendre et se montrer sympathique. La serdaigle passa donc sa première soirée de de l'année, à répéter au jeune serpentard comment agiter sa baguette tous en prononçant la formule. Elle se força à rire quand un échecs du première année créa une bourrasque glacé qui éparpilla les notes qu'elle avait prise pendant le cours de botanique. Jack se montra relativement doué car il parvint à produire une lumière correcte après seulement vingt minutes d'essais. Ils continuèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes pour s'assurer que Jack maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège puis elle lui demanda :

-Maintenant que tu maîtrise ce sort, peut être vas tu me dire pourquoi tu tenais tant à l'apprendre...

-...Pour ma culture personnelle, répondit-il après un petit temps d'hésitation.

Elsa fit un sourire sceptique, il n'était pas bien compliqué d'imaginer ce que voulait faire un petit serpentard vantard avec un sort qui lui permettrait de s'éclairer la nuit. Elle ne pensa pas une seconde à le dénoncer, et lâcha sur un ton désinvolte :

-Alors pour ta culture, sache que les préfets commencent leur ronde de nuit à 22h30 et qui font un rapport toute les heures au bureau des préfets, au quatrième étages, à ce moment il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs, à par Rusard et lady Tremain, mais ils sont facile à entendre, Rusard n'arrête pas de grogner et lady Tremain à des talons hauts. Mais bien sûr ça ne doit pas t'intéresser...

-Non pas du tous Répondit Jack avec un clins d'œil. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîné, on se verra sans doute là-bas...

-Attend Jack, la retint Elsa. Prend ça, je pense que ça pourrais t'intéresser. Il est a moi donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aura pas à le rendre à la bibliothèque.

Elle lui tendit le lourd volume : sorts et enchantements complémentaires. Jack pris le livre se demandant ce qu'on pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans un livre, surtout aussi épais que celui là.

Jack la remercia une dernière fois avant de partir. De nouveau seule, Elsa rangea tout les feuillets que leur entraînement avait éparpillé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait révélé toutes ces informations sur les rondes des préfets, d'autant qu'elle n'était jamais sortit elle même du dortoir la nuit. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème pour Jack, il n'était pas bon de se faire remarquer dès sa première journée. Elsa sortit de la bibliothèque se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait inciter Jack à une escapade nocturne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merci de suivre, aimer et surtout commenter !


	7. Le 1er jour (partie2)

Raiponce s'affala sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, elle était exténuée, la vie dans la tour ne l'avait sûrement pas préparé à ça. Elle n'avait rien à faire à par cuisiner, peindre, faire le ménage et préparer des ingrédients pour sa mère. Le cours de Sortilèges avait été relativement facile, ils n'avaient eu que des exercices de diction. Mais ils avaient enchaîné avec le cours de Botanique dont elle était ressortie couverte de terre, une griffure d'épine sur le bras. Pour finir par le pire, un cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal, le professeur, un dénommé Philoctète, était d'une petite taille qui semblait vouloir concurrencer celle du professeur Flitwitch, de cheveux brun plaqués sur son crane, un bouc proéminent, de petits yeux perçant mais surtout une grande bouche qu'il adorait utiliser pour crier sur les élèves.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre comment affronter les pires dangers dont recèle notre monde commença-t-il, d'une voix criarde. Ici, on ne transforme pas un rat en verre à pied pour s'amuser ou on ne prépare pas une potion qui nous servirait en cas de furoncle ! Aussi il m'étonnerait que vous arriviez à comprendre la réaction face à une manticorps furieuse ou le maléfice d'un mage noir brisant votre esprit avant de consommer votre âme... Je pourrais vous apprendre à défaire des dragons, briser les plus puissantes malédictions et même défier la mort elle même si vous étiez autre chose que le ramassis de concombres qui assiste habituellement à mes cours !

Ce discours fut suivi d'un long silence. Harold, visiblement mal à l'aise, remua maladroitement sur sa chaise qui grinça sous son poids.

-Toi ! Cria Philoctète en pointant le doigt sur le petit viking, peux tu me citer le sortilège de désarmement ?

Harold regardant le professeur d'un air incrédule avant de baisser les yeux. Raiponce fouilla un peu dans sa mémoire et leva la mains, augmentant encore le malaise d'Harold.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur répondit le viking d'une toute petite voix

Philoctète eu un rictus méprisant :

-Essayons encore monsieur Horrib'Haddock, repris Philoctète qui n'avait pas prêté attention à la mains tendu de Raiponce, où iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter une toison d'or ?

Raiponce leva un peu plus la mains, mais Harold comme la plupart des élèves de la classe ne semblait pas savoir le moins du monde où trouver une toisons d'or. Harold secoua finalement la tête en regardant ses chaussures.

-Apparemment vous n'avez même pas pris l'initiative d'ouvrir votre livre avant d'arriver ici, ajouta Philoctète, que c'est décevant. Peut être pourriez vous vous rattraper en me disant la différence entre un loup garous et un animagus ?

Harold se ratatina sur sa chaise comment si il voulait disparaître dans le bois, il n'osait pas répondre de peur des futurs reproches du professeur. Raiponce décida qu'elle en avait assez vu :

-S'il vous plaît monsieur, intervint elle, un animagus est...

-Silence miss Gothel, le coupa Philoctète avec un regard noir, je ne vous ai pas invité à parler, vos réponses, si tant est qu'elles soient justes, ne m'intéresse pas, je retire un point à serdaigle. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harold. Quand à vous sachez que le sortilège de désarmement se nomme expiliarmus, une toison d'or est une matière doré semblable à de la laine que sécrète certains dragons de Grèce pour faire leur nid, enfin là où un loup-garous est une personne subissant une transformation par mois durant laquelle il perd le contrôle de lui même, un animagus est un sorcier qui peut se transformer à loisir en un animal... maintenant je vous prierais de prendre note de toutes ces informations.

Tous les élèves sortirent rapidement une plume et un parchemin pour écrire ce que venait de dire le professeur. Le cours continua par un long questionnaire sur les méthodes de défense et les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses. A la fin du cour les élèves sortirent de la classe les nerfs à vif, pas un n'avait été réprimandé sur sa réponse alors qu'il n'avait écrit que la moitié de la phrase. Raiponce soupira tentant d'évacuer le stress de cette journée.

-Ça va ?

Elsa venait d'arriver un livre à la main. Raiponce, heureuse de pouvoir se confier, lui raconta tous ce qui s'était passer, particulièrement pendant le cours de Philoctète, Elsa la rassura aussitôt :

-Phil est persuadé que si il est suffisamment dur, ses élèves seront la prochaine génération d'aurores, mais il a un bon fond... mais vraiment tous au fond.

-Pourtant il avait vraiment l'air d'en vouloir à Harold.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il voulait juste faire un exemple, ça s'arrangera au cours de l'année.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

De son cotés, le jeune Poufsouffle était allongé sur son lit. Cette fois c'est sûr se dit il c'est le pire moment de ma vie. Sa première journée avait été des plus déplaisante. Il s'était perdu dans les couloirs dès le matin et était arrivé en retard à son premier cours de l'année, le cours de métamorphose était d'une complexité extrême et il n'avait qu'a grand peine réussie à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Juste après être sortie de classe, il s'était éloigné du groupe et avait croisé le concierge, un certain Argus Rusard, qui lui avait trouvé un air louche à déambuler au hasard dans les couloirs et n'avait rien voulu entendre au fait qu'il cherchait les toilettes. Il n'avait échappé à la retenu que grâce à l'intervention du moine gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, qui après dix minutes de débat acharné, avait réussi à convaincre le furieux personnage d'abandonner la punition.

Harold qui avait finalement trouvé les toilettes, mit un temps incroyablement long à trouver la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Lorsqu'il fus arrivé, il s'était glissé aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui vu sa taille n'était pas trop difficile, à la table des Poufsouffle pour y prend un rapide repas, essentiellement composé de choux de bruxelle, un aliment que le petit viking détestait. Juste après le repas, il se hâta vers la salle de potion. Le professeur Slugorn commença l'année par un questionnaire auquel Harold ne compris que la moitié des questions et n'arriva à répondre correctement à pratiquement aucune d'entre elles. En fais il n'y avait que les question concernant l'herbologie où il avait répondu sans trop d'hésitation. Slugorn avait ramassé les copies avant de leur ordonner de sortir. Sur le chemin, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, ravit d'avoir des nouveaux élèves à tourmenter, les avait aspergés d'encre et Harold situé en fin de file avait reçu la bouteille encore à moitié pleine sur la tête. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait dans le dernier des cours : Défense contre les forces du mal.

Dès le début du cours le professeur s'était acharné sur lui, l'assaillant de questions auquel il n'avait visiblement aucune chance de répondre et le réprimandant à chaque échec. Philoctète leur avait donné un questionnaire tous aussi compliqué que celui de Slugorn mais là où le professeur de potion s'était contenté d'observer la classe depuis son bureau, Philoctète semblait mettre un point d'honneur à passer entre les tables, s'arrêtant près des élèves pour regarder ses réponses et leur reprocher chaque échecs. Après vingt minutes passées à calmer ses nerfs, Harold s'était dirigé vers la grande salle pour dîner. Sur le chemin il avait rencontré un gros chat gris et noir, le petit poufsouffle, toujours ravi de voir des animaux s'était arrêté et avait commencé à le caresser, le chat ronronnant au passage de sa main. Ce moment ne dura pas longtemps car il fut interrompu moins d'une minute plus tard par Lady Tremain, une autre concierge, qui l'accusa d'avoir attenter à la vie de Lucifer, le gros chat qui lui appartenait. Le dîner ne se déroula pas mieux que le déjeuné, Plus il mangeait et plus il avait du mal à manger, manger tous seul ne le dérangeait pas en sois, Beurk l'y avait habitué, mais c'était plus cette sale impression qui se dégageait du châteaux, ce sentiment de mystères et que chaque tableaux cachait quelque chose, mais après une journée pareil, Harold n'était pas pressé de découvrir les autres secrets de Poudlard.

Harold était donc allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, après avoir passé 1h30 à se tourner et se retourner sous sa couette sans parvenir à s'endormir. Les respirations paisibles de ses camarades de dortoir, loin de l'apaiser, accentuaient en lui son malaise comme quoi il était le seul à ne pas parvenir correctement à s'endormir.

Pour la seizième fois, Harold se leva, alla jusqu'au toilette pour boire avant de retourner vers le dortoir. Mais avant d'arriver à son lit Harold décida qu'il n'arriverait pas à se coucher, se glissa hors de la salle commune. Chacun a ses techniques pour se détendre, mais Harold n'avait jamais trouvé mieux que prendre l'air. Les couloirs vides de l'école avait un effet apaisant, le petit viking marcha dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller, il tourna pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre la direction des portes du châteaux. De nuit, le château paraissait plus accueillant, plus ouvert, Harold parvenait à retenir chaque couloir qu'il empruntait, en un instant il parvint dans le parc. Avec le ciel étoilé au dessus de la tête, Harold sentit les derniers lambeaux de son stress s'évanouir. Il parcouru le parc, passa près de la cabane d'Hagrid qui vibrait sous les ronflements du demi géant, avant de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Le petit viking caressa l'écorce des premiers arbres, les forêts avait toujours un charme secret, celle-ci était présente depuis plusieurs siècles, sans doute était elle là depuis avant la construction du château. Il se balada pendant de longues minutes, se promettant de revenir avec son carnet et un crayon. Harold, commençant à sentir les effets de la fatigue, décida de revenir vers le château, ses mains continuant à toucher les troncs des arbres. Harold s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une irrégularité dans l'écorce d'un chêne centenaire : quatre entailles parallèles. Le petit viking examina la blessure de l'arbre, pendant un instant il resta sans bouger, puis sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il laissa la magie s'écouler dans ses bras et les déchirures de l'arbre se refermèrent. Harold se sentit soudain encore plus fatigué, il prit une bouffé d'air frais pour éviter de s'effondrer sur le sol de la forêt, puis reprit le chemin du château.

Après la plénitude de la forêt, le château, même de nuit, lui paraissait bruyant avec ses tableaux toujours en mouvement, une ou deux armures qui grinçaient, ou les craquements des elfes de maisons en train de transplaner. Le petit viking repassa par les couloirs, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour se remémorer le chemin quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Il se retourna pour voir une lumière approchant de l'angle du couloir. Se rappelant soudain qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'être ici, il devait être près de minuit, Harold tourna les talons pour courir vers sa salle commune, il n'alla pas loin car il se prit les pieds dans le lourd tapis et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Essayant de reprendre son souffle, Harold roula sur le dos, essayant de se préparer psychologiquement à de nouveaux reproches et la punition qui l'attendait, et vit un silhouette tenant une baguette l'éblouissant presque, une silhouette aux cheveux blanc.

-Jack ?!

-Harold ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Euuuhh... J'étais partit me balader... Et toi ?

-Moi... Pareil...

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Harold reprit :

-Bon ba, je vais me coucher, à demain...

-A demain. Fais attention, il y a des préfets et les concierges qui patrouillent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la salle des trophées, sa baguette tendu éclairant les coupes et les insignes qui recouvraient les murs. Il tourna en rond dans la salle pendant dix minutes se demandant qui allait venir. Pendant un instant il se sentit très bête, et si personne ne venait ? Si il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise blague et qu'il était venu pour rien ? Jack hésita deux secondes avant de se diriger vers la porte

-Jack Frost ! Quel honneur pour moi !

Le jeune homme se retourna si vite qu'il en eu le tournis, son cœur battait à tous rompre, la voix qu'il venait d'entendre était froide, un peu semblable à la sienne mais avait une intonation qui semblait rire de tout. Le faisceau de lumière de sa baguette repoussait les ténèbres sans révéler le propriétaire de la voix.

-Tu es plus petit que je ne l'imaginais, chuchota la voix depuis son épaule.

Jack fit volte face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme, d'environ quatorze ans, assez beau, de long cheveux noirs coiffé en arrière et la peau d'une blancheur inhabituel, un sourire réjouie flottant sur son visage.

-Qui es tu ? Demanda jack Frost avec méfiance en gardant la baguette tendu devant lui. Il ne savait pas comment l'utiliser pour se défendre mais au moins il ne serait pas pris par surprise en cas d'attaque.

-Tu peux m'appeler Pitch Black répondit le garçon son sourire s'élargissant encore.

Jack mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information. C'était impossible, Pitch Black était le mage noir tué par son père il y a plus de vingt ans, comment pouvait il se trouver à poudlard sous l'apparence de ce jeune homme.

-C'est impossible rétorqua jack d'une voix moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurais voulu, pitch black est mort il y a 20 ans. Qui es tu ?

-Je suis belle et bien pitch black répéta l'autre, celui dont tu parle est mon grand père, nous avions le même prénom. Je peux t'assurer que porter ce nom n'est pas facile.

Jack se détendit juste un peu, il n'avait pas à faire à un revenant, dans le monde de la magie, même la mort n'était pas toujours définitive.

-Et que me veux tu ?

Pitch se détourna et marcha jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

-Je voulait te montrer ceci, répondit il.

D'un coup de baguette magique il éclaira un mur recouvert de médailles et d'insigne. Jack s'approcha pour il jeter un coup d'oeil : Oswald Frost, Hanna Frost, Fulbert Frost, Minerva frost... Les noms des membres de sa familles recouvrait un bon quart du mur. Son regard dériva jusqu'à une petite coupe ornée des inscriptions : Arthis Frost, vainqueur du tournoi de sortilège.

-Tu dois en être très fiers je suppose ? Demanda Pitch Black, tu verras que je n'ai pas non plus à me plaindre de ma famille.

D'un nouveau coup de baguette magique il fit s'éclairer une autre portion du mur révélant une nouvelles série de nom : Dorcas Black, Éloïse Black, Willy Black, Azazel Black...

Jack regarda tour à tour chaque liste de nom sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Il fit de gros efforts pour s'arracher à cette contemplation.

-Et alors ? Demanda t il, quel rapport avec moi ?

-Tu dois savoir jeune frost que ta famille et la mienne on toujours été en opposition, peut importe l'époque, le lieu ou la raison, nos deux familles se sont toujours affrontées depuis la nuit des temps. Tu connais déjà le combat entre ton père Arthis Frost et mon grand père Pitch Black mais savais tu que mon père et ton oncle se sont affrontés ? Et il ne s'agit là que d'exemple récent, mon très noble ancêtre Jacob Black avait soumis la moitié de la Bretagne en 1450 avant de perdre contre Oswald Frost, aussi appelé sub-zero. Nul n'est capable d'expliquer cette rivalité qui dure depuis la nuit des temps.

-C'est parce que les black se ont toujours utilisé la magie noire pour servir les ténèbres !

Pitch éclata de rire, un rire spontané mais froid.

-Tu le pense vraiment ? Demanda t il quand son fou rire se fut calmé. Je te l'ai dit, nos familles se sont affronté peux importe le contexte et la raison. Le black on servit les ténèbres mais c'est aussi le cas des Frost. Je pourrais te parler Deacon Frost, mage noir du moyen age, meurtrier de masse soupçonné d'être un vampire. Ou de Emma Frost, l'un des legilimen les plus puissant du siècle dernier, elle a participé à de nombreux massacres de moldu avant d'être arrêtée par Azazel Black(1). J'oubliais Cubert Frost, un mangemort responsable de quinze meurtres sous les ordres de Voldemort avant d'être vaincu par Sirius black.

Jack se figea. Est ce que c'était vraie ? North avait toujours parlé de sa famille avec de nombreux éloges, avait on volontairement oublié de lui faire part des atrocités que certains de ses ancêtres avaient commise.

-Et alors ? Répéta Jack, faisant de gros effort pour ne pas montrer son trouble sans y parvenir complètement. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Juste te dire que je me moque des morts de mes ancêtres, mon grand père était un imbécile obsédé par son désir de pouvoir, il est mort et tant mieux, donc il n'y aura pas de vengeance expliqua Pitch en tendant la main à Jack.

L'héritier des Frost hésita dix seconde avant de baisser sa baguette et de serrer la main de l'héritier des Black

-Par contre, continua Pitch je ne peux pas déroger à la tradition familial

Jack ne compris qu'en voyant une intense lumière rouge et tous devint noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) je vous invite à chercher les nom des black et des frost, car certain n'ont pas été choisie au hasard

Voila donc c'est la deuxième partie de la première journée de cours des big four. Avec l'apparition de mon petit chouchou : pitch, je pense que c'est assez évident qu'il va jouer un rôle important par la suite. Je vous invite TRES fortement à commenter (reviewer) même une toute petite phrase ça donne envie de continuer. et ça peut même accélérer le rythme de mes parution, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, encore une fois n'hésite pas à commenter et bonne journée


	8. Cours de vol

La première chose que sentit jack c'était une mains sur son épaule qui le secouait, la première chose qu'il entendit fut :

-Jack ? Jack ! Mais lève toi non d'un troll !

Jack ouvrit paresseusement un yeux pour voir un Harold avec un air un peu inquiet penché sur lui. Le viking sentant que la précédente manœuvre avait fonctionné le secoua plus violemment en continuant de crier :

-Mais lève toi ! On va être en retard en histoire de la magie ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de piquer un somme dans la salle des trophées !?

Jack tiqua sur les derniers mots. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouvait effectivement dans la salle des trophées, comment était il arrivé ici ? Puis en un éclair il se souvint du soir de la veille : l'invitation, la rencontre avec Pitch Black et surtout la sortilège que ce traître lui avait lancé.

-A le fils de yéti ! Jura Jack, je vais le retrouver et lui faire bouffer sa baguette à cette enflure.

Il se releva d'un bond, et voulu sortir de la salle avant d'être retenu par Harold.

-Attend je sais pas à qui tu veux faire bouffer sa baguette mais là on a un cours d'histoire de la magie qui commence dans 5 minutes. Alors si tu pouvais le faire après les cours ça serais mieux.

Jack pesta intérieurement, le cours d'histoire de la magie était de l'avis général un cours où on pouvait finir sa nuit car le professeur, un fantôme dénommé Binns, se moquait bien de l'attention de ses élèves. Mais il faisait quand même l'appel et Jack préférait ne pas avoir d'absence qu'il lui faudrait justifier plus tard. En grognant il fit demi tour, et se laissa guidé par Harold qui recommença a l'interroger

-Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais allongé dans la salle des trophées ? Imagine si c'était Rusard ou Tremain qui t'avait trouvé, tu aurais eu au moins un mois entier de retenu... au mieux.

Jack réfléchie pendant quelques secondes, sans savoir si il voulait se confier à Harold, c'était une affaire de famille mais il valait mieux que quelqu'un sois au courant, juste au cas ou. Alors Jack lui raconta tous.

-Eh ba dis donc, souffla Harold quand il eut terminé son récit. Il a l'air vachement dangereux ce Pitch. Peut être que tu devrais aller voir les profs.

-Non répliqua catégoriquement Jack. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, entre Black et Frost.

Harold ne trouva rien à répondre. Ils cheminèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harold reprenne la parole :

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait un hiboux qui est venu pour toi ce matin, comme tu n'étais pas là, alors je lui ai pris le courrier, je te raconte pas comment j'ai du batailler pour l'arracher à sa patte. Donc tiens c'est pour toi.

Le jeune viking lui tendit un petit paquet accompagné d'une lettre. Jack l'ouvrit et lu :

_Cher Jack, _

_J'ai reçu une lettre de Sandy qui m'a dit que tu avais été répartie à Serpentard. Tous d'abord félicitation, tu es l'un des seul de l'orphelinat à avoir été à Serpentard. Conformément à la tradition, je t'offre ta poupée de l'âme. J'aurais du te la donner quand tu es partie mais tu as pratiquement disparu juste après avoir passé la barrière. Profite bien de poudlard et n'oublie pas que tu peux demander de l'aide aux autres membres de l'orphelinat._

_Vanellope dit que tu lui manque beaucoup et qu'elle a hâte que tu lui raconte tous ce que tu as fais_

_On se verra à Noël_

_North_

Jack déballa ensuite le petit paquet qui était joint à la lettre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite figurine de bois le représentant dans son habituel sweat bleue marine. C'était la tradition à guardian gates d'offrir à un nouvel élève de poudlard, une petite figurine, fabriquée par North, qu'on appelait poupée de l'âme. A chaque fois que la personne accomplissait quelque chose qui était notable, North fabriquait une poupée supplémentaire qui allait au dessus de la première poupée. Jack savait que North fabriquait toujours une seconde couche pour le passage des ASPIC, mais aussi que Sandy avait reçu une seconde couche lorsqu'il avait surveillé les membres de l'orphelinat pendant un mois, évitant trois batailles de polochons, six accidents d'escalade de la tour et un incendie, pour que North puisse allez chercher Vanellope.

Les deux élèves arrivèrent enfin en classe d'histoire de la magie, Jack s'affala sur son pupitre alors que Harold sortait du parchemin et sa plume. La tête enfouie dans ses bras, Jack réfléchit à tous ce qui lui était arrivé dans la salle des trophées. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique de Pitch, il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas être ami, mais jusqu'où irait Pitch pour lui faire du tord, Jack n'en avait aucune idée. N'allait il que le taquiner et faire quelques coups bas à son égard ? Ou irait-il jusqu'à le blesser ou même pire...?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida avait du mal à contenir son excitation, dans dix minutes elle aurait son premier cours de vol. Il faut dire que ce cours était sans nul doute le plus attendu, tous les enfants de famille de sorcier savaient quel importance revêtait la maîtrise du balais pour la population magique, à la fois mode de transport, symbole d'indépendance et outil sportif le plus connu. Merida avait elle même essayé, dans le plus strict mépris des ordres de sa mère, le vieux balais de son père. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir, un des ses exploits les plus mémorable.

Un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps lui révéla que ce cours était en commun avec les serpentards. Merida pensa pendant quelques secondes que passer ce cours avec Jack ne lui plairait pas mais après réflexion il serait sans doute plus intéressant qu'avec Harold ou Raiponce. Harold lui avait dit que Beurk ne connaissait pratiquement pas l'usage du balais. Quand des lézards géants pouvant vous transformer en merguez dominaient le ciel, il était normal que les hommes préfèrent rester au sol. Seul quelques chasseurs de dragons parmi les plus intrépide, qu'Harold avait qualifié de cinglés sadiques aux tendances suicidaires, osait utiliser des balais. Quand à Raiponce, c'était loin d'être mieux, sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de s'approcher du seul balais de la maison, gardé dans une boite fermée à triple tours, et elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance à l'écouter raconter toutes les blessures que subissaient les sorciers et sorcières qui se risquaient à se servir d'un balais. Autant dire que la blonde n'était pas pressée d'être confrontée à une pratique qu'elle s'imaginait aussi dangereuse.

La gryffondor réprima son impatience en tapant sur la table de manière continue, une attitude qui était efficace mais qui avait l'inconvénient de créer un bruit si horripilant que Astrid lui conseilla très rapidement d'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas, selon ses termes : ''prendre une tel baffe qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de balais pour voler''. Merida arrêta donc à contrecœur, moins à cause des menace d'Astrid que du regard de reproche des autres gryffondors. L'excitation étant trop forte elle se leva de la table des gryffondors, non sans avoir glissé une grosse pomme dans sa poche. Sans trop savoir où aller elle décida finalement d'arriver (très) en avance pour le cours de quidditch, elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude d'arriver à l'heure durant la journée d'hier mais pour ce cours elle se devait de faire un effort. Le terrain de quidditch était encore désert. A vingt minutes du début du cours, Merida le comprenait sans peine. Son excitation étant toujours irrépressible, elle se mit à faire les cents pas.

-Ça va la rouquine ? Interrogea une voix horripilante, on dirait une lionne en cage, encore qu'une lionne aurait sans doute plus de majesté.

-Jack ! S'écria Merida en voyant le serpentard. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venu en avance au cours...

-Tu aurais pu aller te noyer dans le lac !

-Je suis sûr que la température du lac est génial plaisanta Jack, Tu devrais essayer les bains froid, ça te calmerais.

-Malheureusement même ça ne pourrais te débarrasser de ton arrogance. Je doute que ton balais arrivera à décoller avec une tête aussi grosse.

-Non seulement j'arriverais à m'envoler mais contrairement à toi je resterais sûr mon balais, je doute que tu en fasse autant. Ne monte pas trop haut sinon tu vas te faire mal en tombant.

-Si tu continue c'est toi qui va tomber et ça ne sera pas à cause de ton incapacité sur un balais.

Jack ne répondit tous de suite, lui adressant juste un sourire.

-Pas mal, Reprit il, je ne pensais pas qu'une princesse puisse avoir une telle répartie, surtout une princesse qui se coiffe à coup de sorts explosifs...

-Ni moi qu'un givré comme toi puisse former une phrase correctement conjuguée.

Les deux amis continuèrent à se taquiner pendant une minute avant l'arrivé de Mme Bibine. Elle leur demanda aussitôt de l'aider à installer les balais pour la séance. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par le reste des élèves. Mme Bibine expliqua alors comment ''dompter'' son balais.

-Tendez la mains droite au dessus du balais et dites « debout ! »

-Debout ! Crièrent tous les élèves.

Le balais de Merida lui sauta aussitôt dans la mains, en face d'elle Jack lui lança un sourire triomphant, son balais en mains. Mais ils étaient parmi les seuls à réussir cette exploit. Celui d'Astrid frémit mais ne décolla pas. Quand tous le monde eut récupéré son balais, Mme bibine leur montra comment enfourcher correctement son balais sans glisser. Quand tous les élèves furent correctement installé, la professeur de vol leur donna une série d'instructions pour maîtriser leur balais, avant de leur montrer l'itinéraire de vol qu'ils devraient emprunter. Mme bibine donna un bref coup de sifflet et tous les balais quittèrent le sol. Au moment précis où Merida fut dans le ciel, elle ressentie un plaisir simple, celui de voler, de s'envoler dans le vent et vers le ciel. Quand elle était sur un balais,, le ciel d'été était le plus beau des paysage et ce vent qui l'appelait l'unique ami dont elle avait besoin. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lui dicter quoi faire maintenant...

-Mademoiselle Dumbroche ! Descendez tous de suite ! Ordonna Mme Bibine.

La rousse dut atterrir pour se faire réprimander d'être monter aussi haut. Après une série de nouvelle recommandation, les élèves repartirent !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack redécolla, lorsqu'il était dans le ciel, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec son balais. Il était arrivé à la bonne hauteur que quelque chose le heurta violemment de la droite

-Eh Frost lui lança Shenzi, t'arrive pas à tenir sur ton balais ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda jack en se redressant difficilement

-Je me disais que je ne t'avais pas encore remercier pour les boulettes de papier dans la tête du cours de Sortilège répondit Shenzi avec un sourire mauvais

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

-J'insiste ! Je vais aussi te lancer quelque chose mais comme je suis bien plus gentille, je ne le jetterais pas sur toi... dis moi jack, tu la reconnais ?

La Serpentard lui montra un petite figurine : la poupée de l'âme de Jack.

-Rend moi ça Shenzi ! S'écria Jack, sinon je te fais tomber de ton balais

-Vraiment ? Ricanna Shenzi, essaie pour voir

Jack ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il lui fonça dessus. Shenzi ne parvint que de justesse à éviter Jack qui fit un virage en épingle pour repartir à la charge. Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard et il sembla qu'ils eurent la même idée.

-Attrape si tu peux, cria-t-elle

Et elle lança la poupée le plus loin possible. Jack se lança à la poursuite de la petite poupée en bois. Il vit son effigie chuter inexorablement vers le sol. Il pencha sur son balais et accéléra, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il tendit la main et réussi à récupérer sa poupée de l'âme à moins d'un mètre du sol, avant de parvenir à se redresser au tous dernier moment pour atterrirent sur la pelouse du parc.

Jack leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Shenzi recevoir une grosse pomme dans la tête. Et Merida qui criait sur la serpentard :

-ça t'amuse de lancer des objets ! Et bien prend toi ça ! En plus à cause de toi j'ai gâché une belle pomme que je...

-JACK FROST ! MERIDA DUMBROCHE !

Madame Bibine avait vu toute la scène et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs

-Comment avez vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous casser quelque chose ! Et vous miss Dumbroche je ne pensais pas que vous auriez un comportement aussi immature ! Vous n'êtes pas près d'oublier la punition que...

-S'il vous plaît professeur intervint une voix derrière Madame Bibine, je pense que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'eux.

Le professeur Slugorn venait d'arriver si vite qu'il paraissait avoir transplané. Ignorant complètement le regard furieux de Madame Bibine, il prit Jack et Merida par les bras et les tira vers le château. Jack savait qu'il était inutile de dire quelque chose pour sa défense, sa seule consolation était la petit forme de bois qu'il serrait dans sa main. Il se disait qu'il avait sans doute établie un record, se faire renvoyer dès le deuxième jour. Slugorn s'arrêta devant une salle de classe, il frappa trois fois à la porte avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Excusez moi dit-il à Philoctète qui donnait cours dans la classe, puis-je vous emprunter Hook un petit instant ? Oh et je vais aussi demander à Phillips de m'accompagner.

Hook et Phillips étaient deux élèves de 5ème année, le premier était svelte, élégant avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés d'une manière aristocratique, son uniforme impeccablement ajusté était agrémenté d'une rose épinglé au niveau du cœur. Le second était mieux bâtit avec des cheveux brun coupé court, l'uniforme de poudlard dissimulant mal sa musculature travaillée.

Slugorn fit entrer les quatre élèves dans une salle vide.

-Bien, Frost je vous présente Killian James Hook (1), le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard, Killian je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

Killian jeta un regard sceptique à son directeur de maison.

-Vous êtes sûr monsieur ? Demanda-t-il, je sais que vous croyez beaucoup aux liens du sang mais il n'a sans doute pas hérité des talents d'Arthis.

-C'est là que vous avez tous faux Hook, répondit Slugorn avec un sourire réjouie, j'ai vu ce jeune homme faire une piqué de 15 mètres pour rattraper une petite figurine et s'en sortir sans égratignure. Avouez que c'est la marque du talent, je dirais même la marque d'un don.

Hook reporta son attention sur Jack Frost mais le regarda avec un intérêt tous neuf.

-Très impressionnant reconnu-t-il, c'était ta première leçon de vol ?

-J'avais utilisé un peu le balais de Père, répondit Jack dans un soucis d'honnêteté, mais c'était mon premier cours de vol.

-Prédisposition en bonne et du forme, s'exclama Hook, Mais je tiens à voir de mes propres yeux de quoi vous êtes capable, donc rendez vous ce samedi dans le stade à 18h, nous verrons ce que tu vaux.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard se tourna ensuite vers Slughorn

-Merci de l'avoir repéré professeur, mais pourquoi avoir emmener Phillips et cette jeune gryffondore avec vous ? J'aurais voulu garder secrète l'identité des membres de mon équipe, et particulièrement celle de l'attrapeur, jusqu'au dernier moment.

-Désolé Killian mais il n'y as pas que dans notre maison que j'ai trouvé des joueurs d'exceptions, répondit Slughorn, Mr Phillips je crois que vous cherchez un poursuiveur ? Je vous recommande donc vivement cette jeune fille, elle est parvenu à atteindre la tête de l'un de ses camarades avec une pomme.

-Excusez moi professeur, vous avez dit une pomme?!

-Exactement une pomme ! Ce n'était évidemment pas un souafle mais une telle capacité mériterait d'être développée. Je ne suis pas le directeur de votre maison, je ne peux donc que vous la conseiller et lever la restriction habituelle qui empêche les premières années d'avoir un balais.

-Très bien, répondit Philips avoir un sourire réjouie, je ne promet rien mais je serais ravie de te voir aux essais pour les poursuiveurs qui à lieu ce samedi.

-Parfais, conclue Slughorn, j'espère vous voir au plus tôt lors d'un match. Si ma mémoire est bonne, la première rencontre est entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, j'ai hâte d'y être. Bien entendu je soutiens ma maison mais je souhaite plus que tous un match âpre et disputé. Maintenant je vous conseil de retourner en cours. Frost, j'attends de vous que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif. je tiens à ce que vous soyez au niveau de votre père.

Après le départ de Slughorn, les quatre élèves repartirent vers leurs cours, les deux capitaines discutant de quidditch :

-C'est vraiment pas la bonne saison pour un match de quidditch, on va avoir droit au début de l'automne avec de la pluie battante.

-Ne sois pas pessimiste. l'année dernière la météo était très bonne, avec un beau soleil et une très bonne visibilité.

-Et évidemment votre attrapeur a repéré le vif d'or après 15 minutes de jeux et a sauvé la situation alors que vous étiez en train de perdre.

-Dans ce cas ne te plains pas du mauvais temps. Et puis même une pluie épaisse n'aurait rien changé à l'issue de ce match, notre attrapeur était tous simplement meilleur...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) pour ce qui n'avait pas compris, ce charmant jeune homme est inspiré du capitaine crochet de peter pan (hook voulant dire crochet en anglais) Si je lui est donné un double nom c'est que j'ai une affection toute particulière pour les adaptation de peter pan, autant celles de disney que les autre (d'ailleurs j'attend avec impatience la prochaine : pan qui devrais sortir le 15 juillet), et notamment l'adaptation du capitaine. James est le nom qui lui est donné dans la majorité d'entre elle notamment "hook" (un très bon film que je vous conseil bien qu'il est mal vieillit, j'adore l'interprétation de crochet). Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la toute dernière : hook dans once upon a time, alias killian Jones, et j'adore ce nom qui fait plus ''pirate'' que James, donc finalement j'ai choisie ce nom là : Killian James Hook

ps : Phillip c'est le prince charmante de la belle au bois dormant

Voila encore un chapitre de bouclé centré surtout sur Jack et Merida (les deux têtes brûlés). Je vais essayé de donner plus d'importance à raiponce et harold dans le prochain chapitre, je sais je vais lentement mais c'est la partie d'exposition obligé avant de passer aux aventures, je vous demande encore de commenter! Ça remonte le moral (d'autant que pour le moment je n'ai pas beaucoup de review) et ça me permettrais de m'améliorer. Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine


	9. Cuisine et forêt

Un fin rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Raiponce. La jeune fille entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour regarder le réveil posé à côté de son lit. Jugeant que 8h45 était une heure convenable pour se lever en ce beau samedi, elle se glissa lentement hors des chaudes couvertures. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était à Poudlard, et chaque jour apportait plus de divertissements. Chaque cours lui semblait d'intérêt tout particulier, même parmi les Serdaigles elle était d'un calme et d'une attention exemplaire pendant les cours, si elle n'était pas la plus douée en classe elle était au moins la plus volontaire. D'autant que les cours lui permettaient de retrouver ses amis. Bien sûr elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les autres Serdaigles, elle adorait discuter de ses dernières lectures avec Wendy et Belle avec qui elle partageait le dortoir, mais elle aimait retrouver les jeux de Jack pendant les cours de potions, le dynamisme de Merida en histoire de la magie et la simplicité de Harold en défense contre les forces du mal. Évidemment, en élève attentive elle suivait toujours le cours et ne leur répondait presque jamais quand ils essayaient de discuter avec elle quand le prof avait le dos tourné. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de savourer leur présence et les quelques minutes de discussion au début du cours.

La jolie blonde s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier rose, beaucoup plus élégante que les robes de sorcier qu'imposait Poudlard pour les cours, puis passa un bon quart d'heure à nettoyer, brosser et tresser correctement sa chevelure. Contente du résultat, elle s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir avant de descendre prendre un petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. D'un coup d'œil elle vérifia si Merida, Jack ou Harold était déjà descendu, puis voyant leur absence alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles.

-Bien le bonjour, salua Wendy, déjà assise à manger une tartelette.

-Bonjour, répondit Raiponce, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas trop... D'abord finir ce gâteau au citron.

Raiponce regarda la tarte avec un intérêt tout à fait professionnel, elle devait bien reconnaître que préparer des cookies lui manquait, puis elle réalisa quelque chose.

-Au fait, Wendy, qui est-ce qui prépare tous ces repas ? On ne peux pas métamorphoser de la nourriture pure alors comment l'école se procure-t-elle tous ces plats ?

-Ce sont les elfes de maison évidemment, répondit Wendy sans même la regarder.

-Les elfes de maisons ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Oui c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas bien notre monde, se rappela Wendy, en levant les yeux vers elle. Les elfes de maisons sont de petites créatures qui servent dans la maison où ils vivent. Ils font le ménage et la cuisine. Il paraît que Poudlard en abrite plus d'une centaine.

-Mais je n'en ai jamais vu aucun.

-Oh ils sont surtout actifs la nuit, c'est très difficile d'en voir, même moi...

-Oh c'est pas si difficile si on sait où aller, la coupa une voix à côté d'elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jefferson ? Demanda Wendy en se tournant vers celui qui l'avait interrompue.

Jefferson était l'un des élèves des plus excentriques de Poudlard, Raiponce l'avait croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs sans vraiment lui prêter attention, son seul signe distinctif lorsqu'il était en uniforme de poudlard était ses cheveux noirs perpétuellement en bataille, mais le week-end, il laissait libre cours à ses goûts vestimentaire pour le moins inhabituels. Il portait un manteau de cuir vert rehaussé de fourrure ainsi qu'un costume trois pièces multicolore. Sur sa tête se trouvait un chapeau haut-de-forme vert criard.

-Oh pas grand-chose, répondit Jefferson. Je prenais tranquillement un tasse de thé quand je vous ai entendu discuter des elfes de maison et je m'y connais visiblement un peu plus que toi en la matière.

-Tu sais comment en voir ? Demanda Raiponce très intéressée.

-Oui il suffit d'aller en cuisine, assura Jefferson, tu veux que je te montre ?

Raiponce n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, l'assurance de rencontrer ces elfes ainsi que de découvrir un peu plus le château était trop tentante pour qu'elle l'ignore.

-Avec joie, répondit-elle en se levant, tu viens avec nous Wendy ?

Wendy fit une petite grimace de désapprobation mais se leva quand même. Jefferson eu un petit sourire et l'imita. Il glissa une théière entière sous son manteau puis les conduisit vers un petit couloir. Arrivé devant un grand tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, il s'arrêta et commença à gratter la toile comme pour chatouiller la poire qui était peinte. La poire, pour une raison que seule la magie peut expliquer, commença à rire jusqu'à sortir du tableau, prenant la forme d'une poignée de porte. Jefferson la tourna et ouvrit la nature morte comme une porte.

Raiponce put alors admirer les cuisines de Poudlard, c'était comme si on avait soudainement décidé de transformer une cathédrale pour y préparer de la nourriture, partout il y avait de grands fours, des étagères remplies de divers condiments, des plats plus ou moins terminés et un déluge d'odeurs toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Et dans cette salle s'affairaient des elfes de maisons : de petites créatures avec de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris et avec de grands yeux de la taille d'une pomme. Ils portaient tous le même habit, une sorte de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on aurait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et sur laquelle était brodé l'écusson de Poudlard. Un des elfes se précipita vers eux en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

-Monsieur Jefferson !

-Bonjour, Izly, répondit l'interpellé.

Raiponce comprit que cet elfe devait être l'équivalent de Jefferson chez les elfes, loin de porter le même uniforme que les autres elfes, il arborait un accoutrement des plus singuliers. Il portait une cravate ornée de fers à cheval sur sa poitrine nue, un short qui devait être une culotte de football pour enfant et des chaussettes dépareillées. L'une d'elles était noire et l'autre d'une affreuse couleur moutarde. Sur sa tête trônait un chapeau haut-de-forme vert pomme sur lequel il avait épinglé toutes sortes de badges aux couleurs brillantes.

-Voici Izly, le présenta Jefferson, c'est l'un des seuls elfes de maisons libres de Poudlard. Izly, voici Wendy et Raiponce, deux de mes camarades de classe qui souhaitaient visiter la cuisine.

-Izly est enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

-Pendant que j'y pense Izly, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Jefferson.

Il retira son chapeau haut-de-forme révélant un chapeau haut-de-forme plus petit décoré de mille couleurs. Il le tendit à Izly en souhaitant :

-Joyeux non-anniversaire Izly !

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à boire du thé pour fêter l'événement sans que Raiponce ou Wendy n'osât demander ce que pouvait être un ''non-anniversaire''.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold cessa brusquement de dessiner la clairière où il se trouvait. Les week-end qu'il avait passé en forêt avaient décuplé ses sens déjà affûtés de Beurkien. Quelque chose approchait, et même se dirigeait droit dans sa direction. Cette partie de la forêt était sûre mais Harold avait appris que si il était une chose de prévisible avec la nature c'était son imprévisibilité. Il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit un centaure ou une licorne mais si il s'agissait d'une acromentule... Le petit viking tira sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème dans la forêt, tout au juste une petite dispute avec un centaure, elle avait toujours été un havre de paix, juste avec une mauvaise réputation. Mais à cette instant il avait juste le sentiment que chaque arbre pouvait cacher un prédateur. Harold tendit l'oreille le plus possible, percevant le craquement des feuilles mortes, et leva sa baguette. Il se demanda si un sortilège de lévitation pouvait servir à se défendre contre une bête sauvage. Il y avait des histoires qui racontaient qu'un élève de première année était parvenu à vaincre un troll avec ce sortilège mais Harold doutait sérieusement de leur véracité.

-Harold ?

L'intéressé sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas vu Merida qui venait de sortir du buisson sur lequel il avait braqué sa baguette.

-Merida ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu me balader pour me détendre avant le match.

Harold mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il y a un mois et demi, Merida lui avait annoncé qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Et le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait lieu demain ! Le Quidditch n'ayant pas beaucoup d'intérêt aux yeux de Harold, il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à rester sur son balai à chaque cours de vol, il avait complètement oublié cet événement pourtant attendu par la majorité de l'école.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la rousse.

-Oh j'aime bien venir dessiner dans la forêt le samedi, expliqua le petit viking.

-Tu aimes bien ? Tu veux dire que tu fais ça régulièrement ?

-Bah oui, quasiment toutes les semaines.

-Toutes les semaines !? Mais tu es au courant que c'est interdit ? Je t'imaginais pas du tout violer le règlement.

-C'est pas vraiment violer le règlement... Se justifia Harold, La forêt n'est vraiment dangereuse qu'à certains endroits. J'ai discuté avec Mr Hagrid et il m'a expliqué comment éviter les zones à risque.

Merida le regarda avec un air soupçonneux mais elle reprit bien vite ce sourire d'aventurière qui était sa signature.

-Ok, alors tu vas pouvoir me faire visiter.

Les deux amis passèrent ainsi une petite heure entre les chênes centenaires de la forêt interdite. Lui rappelant toutes les 5 minutes de ne pas parler trop fort, Harold lui montra les clairières où il préférait venir dessiner, un petit ruisseau où ils purent se désaltérer et réussit même à trouver un poulain licorne, qui s'enfuit à leur approche. Intérieurement Harold ne put s'empêcher de penser que Merida n'était pas suffisamment féminine pour que les licornes, même aussi jeunes, ne fuient pas à son approche. Vexée par le farouche équidé, Merida regarda sa montre comme pour penser à autre chose.

-Merde ! Jura la jeune fille, il faut vite que je rentre au château, un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch m'attend dans la salle commune pour me parler de la stratégie de demain.

Harold la guida donc jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Dès que Merida aperçut le château, elle remercia rapidement Harold et partit en trombe. Le petit viking hésita pendant quelques instants à retourner dans la forêt pour finir son dessin mais le soleil commençait à décliner et Harold ne tenait pas à être toujours dans les bois à la nuit tombée. Hagrid l'avait prévenu que la forêt devenait réellement dangereuse après le coucher du soleil. Il se dirigea donc vers le château, passa le bonjour à Hagrid, et prit le chemin de sa salle commune. Il venait de monter au premier étage quand Jack le rejoignit.

-Attends Harold ! Cria-t-il, tu n'aurais pas vu Merida ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

-Merida ? Si elle avait rendez vous dans sa salle commune et...

-Ok merci, le coupa Jack avant de partir comme une fusée vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Harold resta en plan. Il se demanda comment Jack et Merida pouvaient à la fois courir aussi vite et arriver aussi tard en cours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voila un autre chapitre, je sais il n'est pas très rempli mais il était nécessaire avant de passer à la suite (et je me rattraperai sur le suivant) , prochain chapitre : le match de Quidditch.


	10. Le match de Quidditch

Jack couru dans les couloir de l'école à la recherche de son amie de Gryffondor. Il la trouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame en grande discussion avec un jeune homme, roux lui aussi. Jack gravie les dernière marche de l'escalier et les interrompit :

-Merida ! Je dois te parler, il faut que je sache qui est l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et comment il joue ! Et surtout...

-Attend un peu Jack ! La coupa la jeune fille, je te trouve bien cavalier de me demander ça comme ça, et tu oublie que je fais partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor maintenant. Tu comprendra que je ne peux pas te le dire...

-T'inquiète pas Merida, je vais lui dire ce qu'il veut savoir.

Pour la première fois, Jack regarda le garçon qui accompagnait Merida, et fut surprit de la ressemblance entre ce jeune homme et lui. Il avait la même taille, la même sature et le même sourire joueur. La seul véritable différence était que ses cheveux étaient roux.

-Qui es tu ? Demanda le jeune Frost

-Je suis Peter, Peter Pan, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Enchanté de rencontrer le célèbre Jack Frost et l'adversaire du prochain match.

Jack resta quelques secondes stupéfait, c'était lui l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ?

-Pour ce qui est de ma manière de voler, continua le rouquin, tu peux demander aux autres membres de l'équipe de Serpentard. ils seront ravis de te répondre.

-Oh je l'ai déjà fais mais ''rapide comme l'éclair'' n'est pas suffisant pour élaborer une stratégie.

Peter Pan rie devant la réponse.

-Pourtant tu ne trouvera pas grand monde pour les contredire. Allez bonne journée, on se verra demain sur le terrain.

Il se retourna et franchie le passage vers sa salle commune. Merida adressa un petit sourire désolé à Jack avant de lui emboîter le pas, laissant jack seul devant le tableau de la gardienne des gryffondor.

-Tu as fais la connaissance de Peter on dirais, fit une voie dans son dos. Ça va Jack ?

Jack se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec tooth, il senti un peu mal à l'aise si proche d'elle.

-Heu salut tooth... Oui je viens de le voir...

-J'ai été mit au courant que tu était devenu l'attrapeur de serpentar, félicitation !

le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, fit rougir Jack un peu plus.

-Oui et je voulais en apprendre plus sur mon prochaine adversaire... mais j'y pense, tu es l'attrapeuse de serdaigle, donc tu as déjà joué contre Peter Pan, n'est ce pas ?

Tooth baissa la tête un peu embarrassée.

-Oui j'ai déjà joué contre lui une fois... et j'ai perdu lamentablement. Peter Pan est le meilleur attrapeur qu'a eu Gryffondor depuis le grand Harry Potter, son balais est ultra rapide mais surtout il est capable de faire des esquives extraordinaire, il y a même une rumeur comme quoi Peter Pan s'entraînerait à aller le plus vite possible dans la forêt interdite en esquivant tous les arbres ! C'est un sacré avantage que Gryffondor a avec lui.

-Et tu sais si il a un faiblesse ?

-Si c'était le cas tu pense que j'aurais perdu l'année dernière rétorqua Tooth en lui lançant un petit sourire désolé. En fait personne n'a réussie à gagner contre Gryffondor depuis que Peter Pan les a rejoins.

-Alors ça sera Serpentard qui le fera en premier ! affirma le jeune l'attrapeur.

Le Lendemain, Jack avait complètement oublié ses fanfaronnades, il était au contraire soumis à un stress extrême. Pression rappelée en permanence par les discussions joyeuses des élèves et des pancartes que certains serpentards préparaient dans la salle commune.

Jack descendit dans la grande salle, essayant de se convaincre de manger quelque chose sans y parvenir tant sa gorge était serrée.

-Salut jack fit joyeusement Harold en lui tapant dans le dos, tu te sent près ?

-Pas du tous avoua le jeune serpentard, Raiponce n'est pas là ?

-Elle est en train de soutenir Merida, expliqua le viking.

Jack se senti à la fois un peu jaloux que la serdaigle soutienne Merida plutôt que lui, mais en même temps, cela voulais dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir stressé par le match qui approchait.

Vers onze heure, toute l'école se rassembla sur les gradin du stade. Harold et raiponce s'étaient assis côte à côte tous en haut, le premier avec un pancarte ''Allez Merida !'' et la seconde avec une affiche ''Allez Jack !''.

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires Jack et Merida revêtaient la robe au couleur de leurs équipes. Dans celui des gryffondors, le capitaine fit même un petit discours :

-Messieur, et maintenant mesdames ajouta t il en regardant Merida, le grand jour est arrivé, nous allons ouvrir la saison et montrer à toute l'école ce dont gryffondor est capable. C'est la meilleur équipe que nous ayons jamais eu, le meilleur gardien, les meilleurs batteurs, les meilleurs poursuiveurs et surtout le meilleur attrapeur, Bonne chance à vous tous !

Dans l'autre vestiaire, le capitaine des serpentards aussi haranguait son équipe :

-J'ai entendu certaine personne dire que les gryffondor sont encore plus fort qu'avant, il ont certainement du faire de gros efforts. Mais qu'importe ! Nous aussi nous avons fait des efforts et tous le monde peut faire des efforts. Seul des élu comme nous sont désigné pour la gloire ! Dans notre vie nous devrons piétiner des centaines d'adversaires comme eux pour aller toujours plus loin et continuer à marcher vers la victoire. Allons-y !

Il acheva son discours par un regard glacial envers chaque membre de son équipe.

Jack, les jambes tremblante suivie le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain où ils furent accueillit par des acclamations.

Sur les premiers bancs des Serpentard, une bande de filles surexcité acclamait le capitaine des serpentards, il n'était pas surnommé l'élégant capitaine hook pour rien. Une excitation qui redoublas d'ardeur quand Hook envoya un baisé en direction des tribunes.

Jack aperçu du coins de l'œil la pancarte de Raiponce qui lui redonna du courage, en même temps que celle de Harold regonfla celui de Merida.

-En position sur vos balais

Jack enfourna son Nimbus 2001.

Madame bibine donna un coup de sifflet et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs.

-Et c'est le début du match, et c'est Phillip le capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor qui s'empare du souaffle, et qui fonce vers les but adverse.

Le match était commenter par Adam de la Halle, un Poufsouffle de troisième année avec de longs cheveux teint de multiples couleurs.

-Phillip passe à Florian, un de ses proche ami en passant, et... non Floriant reçoit un cognard de Kleiton, qui est sans doute l'un des meilleurs batteur de l'école, le souaffle est récupéré par Killian Hook, qui vole tel un faucon vers les but adverse, il tire mais non le souaffle et rattraper par petit Jean le gardien de Gryffondor, la balle à Gryffondor, et c'est Phillip qui récupère le souaffle, il tente de remonter de le terrain, à non un nouveau cognard de Kleiton lui fait perdre la balle et c'est Silver qui la récupère, je me suis toujours demandé comment le balais supportait son poids ajouta t il avec humour.

Mais Silver, Un serpentard de 4ème année un peu enveloppé ne se laissa déconcentré et esquivant deux poursuiveur fit un magnifique tir qui passa dans le cerceaux droit des buts adverse.

-SERPENTARD MARQUE ! il faut croire que Silver sais se servir de son balais annonça Adam retournant sa veste.

Sur le gradin les Serpentard accueillir l'action avec un crie de joie unanime.

Jack manifesta sa joie par un petit looping avant d'esquiver à la hâte un cognard que venait de lui envoyer Bunny. Puis il retourna à sa recherche du vif d'or toujours introuvable. A par quelques éclats sur des montres et des lunettes il n'avait rien vu.

-Gryffondor reprend le Souafle, et c'est Merida Dumbroche la nouvelle poursuiveuse qui s'en empare. Elle se lance vers le but adverses... et est intercepté par Silver, il passe à Hook qui esquive un cognard et... NOUVEAU BUT DE SERPENTARD !

Et le match continua, Serpentard dominait largement la partie, Merida perdit la balle un grand nombre de fois, Silver semblait partout et le vif d'or restait introuvable, Jack et Peter faisait de grands tours autour du terrain en épiant le moindre mouvement de la petite balle d'or.

-Merida reprend le souafle, et elle fonce vers... mais attendez un peu, est ce que c'est le vif d'or ?

Jack n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil, pour repérer la petite sphère doré au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune rousse, et fonça en direction de Merida. Le décor déformé par la vitesse, Jack vit du coins de l'oeil Peter plonger dans la même direction. Il foncèrent côte à côte pour essayer de l'attraper. Peter fut plus rapide, Jack le voyait gagner du terrain sur lui, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Peter n'était qu'a trois mètre du vif d'or quand Killian intervint, il intercepta Peter en lui fonçant dessus. Peter esquiva l'assaut par un tonneau, se maintenant sur son balais d'extrême justesse. Le vif d'or avait profité de la chose pour disparaître, Jack lui même l'avait perdu des yeux.

-GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Jack se retourna pour voir Merida, le poing levé, profitant de la confusion elle avait marqué un but. Killian n'ayant pas touché Peter, il n'y eu pas de penalty et le match repris.

Jack se repris, décidé à ne pas laissé une autre chance lui échapper fit des tours du terrain cherchant le moindre petit éclat synonyme du vif d'or. Mais absolument rien ne brillait, plus le match durait et plus la fatigue se faisait ressentir, Jack estimait qu'il volait depuis au moins 2h, les tirs se faisaient moins assuré et les joueurs tentaient au maximum de s'économiser. Jack ne pouvait qu'essayer d'écourter le match en attrapant le vif d'or toujours introuvable.

N'oublie jamais les ténèbres

Jack se figea. Il connaissait cette voix, froide et moqueuse. Il fit pivoté son balais pour observer les tribunes des serpentard pour y voir ce qu'il supposait : Pitch un grand sourire sur le visage l'observait.

Jack compris ce que voulait dire l'héritier des black, il fit pivoter son balais vers la tribune des professeur et aperçu le vif d'or, voletant dans l'ombre de la tour. En restant continuellement dans l'ombre, la petite sphère n'avait pas émis le moindre petit éclat.

Sans réfléchir, Jack fonça sur la petite boule d'or. Cela s'avéra un très mauvais calcul car Peter voyant la manœuvre plongea à son tour et même si il était partie quelques seconde plus tard, il se trouvait déjà à proximité du vif d'or. Les deux attrapeur se retrouvèrent de nouveau côte à côte, leur mains cherchant la clés de la victoire.

Jack vit le vif d'or agiter ses petite ailes d'argent à quelques centimètres de sa paume avant qu'une autre mains ornée d'un lion ne s'en empare.

Jack en hurla de frustration

-PETER PAN ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE DONC LE MATCH 170 POINTS A 120 !

Tous les joueurs atterrirent, l'équipe de gryffondor se félicitant chaleureusement à grand coup d'accolade, Merida dansait en chantant une chanson de quidditch. Jack jeta un coup d'oeil vers son capitaine pour aussitôt détourner le regard, il était évident que pour lui, tous était de sa faute.

Jack resta les yeux fixant le sol pendant que tous le monde autour se réjouissait. Discrètement il passa la foule et se dirigea vers le dortoir de sa maison.

Jack arriva devant la porte du dortoir des serpentards en quelques minutes. Il s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot de passe quand il entendit Mérida qui criait derrière lui :

-Jack ! attend !

La rousse mis quelques seconde à le rejoindre avant de continuer

-Je voulait te dire que tu avais très bien joué, J'ai hâte de notre prochain match.

-Merci pour les encouragement du vainqueur au perdant pour rester dans le pur style Gryffondor mais là j'ai pas vraiment le sentiments d'avoir bien joué. Peter m'a battu non pas une mais deux fois pendant ce match. Mon équipe qui menait avec une belle avance à perdu à cause de moi. Je ne serais pas étonné d'être renvoyé de l'équipe donc je trouve tes compliments un peu déplacé.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, Jack. Dit une voix depuis le couloir, Tu as très bien joué.

Jack reconnu quasi instantanément la tignasse rousse de celui qui venait de parler.

-Dite moi, il y a toute l'équipe de Gryffondor qui va venir pour me féliciter de les avoir aider à gagner ?

-C'est tous le contraire répondit Peter pan, tu as été le premier à repérer le vif d'or et tes manœuvres était extrêmement bien réalisées. Sans compter que c'est ton premier match et que tu m'as moi comme adversaire et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis le meilleur attrapeur de l'école. Ne te morfond pas sur cette défaite. Crois moi tu es bien plus fort que les dernier attrapeur de serpentard, lui n'a jamais réussi à ne serais ce que s'approcher du vif d'or.

-Merci pour le monologue sur la confiance en soi, répliqua sèchement Jack, maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais être un peu seul. Il passa la porte du dortoir et la claqua le plus fort qu'il pu.

Jack ruminait sa défaite au fond de son lit, jamais il n'avais eu l'impression de s'être autant raté dans quelque domaine que ce sois. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, le quidditch lui avait paru comme une discipline faite pour lui, à chaque entraînement il s'était découvert un peu plus de talent pour ce sport. Mais à cette instant il se sentait nul... il avait envisagé la défaite bien sur, depuis sa conversation avec Tooth, il pensait que Peter devait être très doué, que son niveau devait être égale au sien voir légèrement au dessus, mais pas qu'il lui serait à ce point supérieur. Jack étouffa son gémissement de frustration dans son oreiller.

Sa colère était tel qu'il ne vit pas tous de suite le petit hiboux qui volait en cercle au dessus de sa couchette depuis déjà de longue minutes. Le petit oiseau frustré par ce manque d'attention fini par fondre en piqué sur Jack, lui tapa la tête à coup de bec avant de laisser tomber un petit rouleau de parchemin sur son oreiller.

Jack le prit et lu la phrase écrite à la hâte :

Retrouve moi ce soir à 18h30 sur le terrain de quidditch, prend ta tenue et ton balais

Jack fronça les sourcil devant cette étrange requête. Cela lui rappelait désagréablement le rendez vous à la salle des trophées et il avait fini stupefixié pendant toute la mâtiné. Mais à bien y regarder, ce message avait une écriture complètement différente, ce n'était pas l'écriture de Pitch. Jack regarda sa montre, il était 18h, il avait tellement ruminé ses problèmes qu'il n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Son esprit prit la décision en quelques secondes, il ramassa ses protections qu'il avait éparpillé sur le sol et se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch.

Une demi heure plus tard, il était au centre du terrain, sa tenu sur le dos et son balais sur l'épaule. Après l'excitation et le vacarme qui avait retentit dans le stade quelques heures plus tôt, Jack trouva le silence des plus pesant. Arrivé au centre du terrain, il chercha des yeux une quelconque présence de la personne qui avait pu l'attirer ici.

-Et Jack ! Cria une voix au dessus de sa tête, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, attrape ton balais et commençons.

Jack leva les yeux pour voir, Peter, la tête en bas ne se retenant à son balais que par les pieds, un grand sourire sur le visage. D'un discret mouvement des pieds il se remit dans une position plus ordinaire et commença à décrire dans cercle autour de jack resté au sol.

-Crétin prétentieux jura Jack entre ses dents, puis il enfourcha son Nimbus 2001, frappa le sol du pied et décolla.

Dès qu'il quitta le sol, jack senti la colère et la frustration le quitter peu à peu, et c'est l'esprit étrangement serein qu'il se hissa au niveau de Peter. Celui ci loin de tenir en place descendit en piqué pour repartir en chandelle quelques secondes plus tard avant de lancer un regard plein de défie à l'attrapeur de serpentard. Jack n'eut besoin de rien de plus, il piqua dans un mouvement identique mais au lieu de remonter en chandelle, il réalisa un tonneau au dernier moment se maintenant pendant quelques longues secondes à quelques centimètres du sol pour finalement remonter. Peter n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, lorsque jack remonta jusque devant lui, l'attrapeur des gryffondor se retourna et partie en flèche lançant sur un ton moqueur :

-Suis moi si tu en es capable !

Jack n'hésita pas une seconde, il se lança en avant, donnant toute la puissance de son balais. La silhouette de Peter se découpant dans le ciel une quinzaine de mètre devant lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, jack suivais la robe rouge de son rival, enchaînant les virages, zigzagant entre les poteaux, remontant en chandelle pour redescendre à grande vitesse quelques secondes plus tard. Jack ne fut pas distancer une seul fois mais il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt lorsque Peter dépassa les limites du terrain pour se diriger vers la forêt interdit. Faisant taire sa conscience, Jack s'engagea à sa suite, Peter ne fit pas que survoler la forêt, il plongea dedans et accéléra même dans le labyrinthe des arbres, Jack lui n'eut d'autre choix que de ralentir. Les arbres était partout, réagir à temps pour éviter les troncs et les branches était presque impossible. En une minute, Peter était parvenu à le semer.

Jack jura et remonta au dessus de la forêt, son regard d'attrapeur repéra le balais de Peter qui progressait dans la forêt comme si il n'y avait pas d'obstacles, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Peter remonta aussi au dessus des branches et retourna vers Jack.

-Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me suivre aussi longtemps dans la forêt interdite, lui avoua Peter, retournons sur le stade, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Les deux attrapeurs retournèrent à leur point de départ et se posèrent sur la pelouse.

-Ça fait du bien pas vrai ? Ce sentiment de liberté quand on est sur un balais, cette sensation quand le vent ébouriffe tes cheveux et fais claquer ta cape !

Jack ne répondit rien, c'était vraie, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait enfourché son balais pour la première fois. Et maintenant il sentait cette sensation dont parlais Peter, cette idée que rien ne lui était interdit aussi longtemps qu'il tiendrait le manche de son balais.

-Veux tu échanger nos balais demanda Peter, coupant sa réflexions.

Jack hésita répugnant à confier son balais même au meilleur joueur de Poudlard, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui donnait envie de toucher le balais de Peter. Lentement presque à contrecœur, il lui donna son Nimbus 2001 et pris le balais du Gryffondor.

Jack fut d'abord surpris par sa légèreté, le bois qui le composait était très claire, peut être du tilleul, son fin fuseau de brindilles s'évasait légèrement à leur extremité. La surface du balais était scintillante même dans l'obscurité du soir, en plissant les yeux Jack distingua une fin manteau de poussière qui recouvrait tous l'objet.

-De quel type de balais s'agit il, demanda-t-il en cherchant une marque sur le manche, je n'ai jamais vu un balais comme celui là.

-Tu ne risquais pas d'en voir, il n'en existe pas d'autre comme celui là confirma Peter, Il a été fabriqué par ma tante Tinkerbell. Elle fabrique des balais artisanaux, chacun est unique et adapté à son propriétaire... mais je pense que tu peux l'essayer sans crainte.

A moitié rassuré, Jack enfourcha le balais et décolla, bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu. La sensibilité du balais était absolument extraordinaire, le moindre mouvement entraînant un changement de direction du balais, à coté de lui, le Nimbus 2001 donnait à Jack l'impression de monter un Brossur. Il enchaîna les accélération et les changement de direction imprévu, le balais réagissant à la moindre poussé, plus d'une fois Jack fut incapable de s'arrêter et faisait d'incontrôlable cercle dans les airs. Après quelques minutes, le serpentard se convainquit de redescendre et atterrit délicatement devant Peter.

-C'est incroyable ! Ton balais est génial ! Comment tu peux te résoudre à en descendre ?

-Il faut bien que j'assiste aux cours, que je dorme et que je mange... et en parlant de ça j'ai une faim de loup-garous, on va manger ?

Les deux jeunes hommes récupérèrent leur balais et se dirigèrent vers les portes du château.

-Vraiment c'était cool, s'extasia Jack, il faudra se refaire ça de temps en temps.

-C'est vrai que pendant les match, on a pas le temps de s'amuser comme ça, avoua Peter, mais j'ai une série d'évaluation dans les prochains jours, il faudra être patient. En plus on à tous les deux les entraînement régulier de nos équipes, je doute qu'on ai beaucoup de temps libre, quoi que toi qui est en première année ça doit pas être trop dur.

-Parle pour toi, j'ai jamais eu autant de boulot, McGonagal nous surcharge de devoir

-Et ça ne va pas s'arrangea lui confia le troisième année avec un grand rire, tu vas en avoir de plus en plus, mais tu verras on trouve toujours du temps pour le quidditch.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu joue ? J'harcèle le régent de l'orphelinat pour avoir un balais depuis un an mais...

-Stop ! Le coupa Peter

Jack s'arrêta net, cherchant ce qui avait poussé Peter à donner un tel ordre. Son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette allongé sur les marches du châteaux. Une silhouette humaine.

Peter avait déjà tiré sa baguette, et éclaira la scène d'un long faisceau lumineux. La lumière révéla progressivement une petite mare de sang, une robe de sorcier au couleur de gryffondor puis des cheveux noir aux nombreuse mèches gris clair.

-Bunny ! Cria Jack en reconnaissant le blessé

Sans penser à rien, il se précipita au chevet de son camarade. Cherchant à éponger le sang d'une large entaille sur son flanc à l'aide de son uniforme de quidditch. Le batteur de Gryffondor repris brièvement conscience, ses yeux exprimant la plus grande terreur avant de reconnaître les cheveux blanc de celui qui était à ses cotés. Courageusement il tenta de se relever en grimaçant. Jack retenait à grand peine ses larmes de stress et de peur. Peter toujours sur ses gardes s'approcha aussi.

-Bunny, demanda-t-il, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Cette chose... ça n'était pas humain...

Et il s'écroula de nouveau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire (pour le moment), et début de l'intrigue. J'adore les moment d'exposition (j'ai quand même passé 10 chapitres et plus de 30000 mots ! putain que c'est long), mais il fallait bien commencer le drame alors maintenant place aux catastrophes...! J'oubliais, n'oubliez pas de commenter, et pour une fois SONDAGE : préférez vous que les big four passent noël à Poudlard ou chez eux?


	11. Soupçons

L'attaque sur Bunny ne resta pas secret très longtemps et le lendemain, il semblait que personne ne puisse parler d'autre chose, chacun avançais sa théorie sur ce qui avait pu s'en prendre au batteur de gryffondor. Beaucoup de personnes accusaient les serpentards d'être responsable de l'incident pour se venger de leur défaite. On racontait même que des règlements de compte avait eu lieu dans les cachots. Un tel incidents n'avais pas eu lieu à poudlard depuis au moins vingt ans.

Jack qui était aller s'asseoir à la table des poufsouffle pour le petit déjeuné relatait tous les détails de la soirée à Harold qui faisait les yeux ronds.

-... tu aurais du voir les blessures ! D'énormes entailles sur le flanc, il y avait plein de sang sur les marche ! Et la peur de Bunny quand il s'est réveillé... Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, même après un looping du traîneau ! Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a attaqué mais ça devais être terrifiant...

Harold mordit dans un petit pain, prenant son air d'érudit qui réfléchissait :

-Moi ce que je m'explique pas c'est que son agresseur l'ai laissé en vie. D'après ce que tu me dit ça ressemblait à une attaque animal, mais pourquoi l'animal qui l'a attaqué ne l'a pas tué ou mangé ? Une créature magique ou non aurait sans doute terminé le travail, si il défendait son territoire et que Bunny était parvenu à s'enfuir, on aurait retrouvé des traces de sang qui formait un chemin, mais non, il n'y avait du sang que là où il reposait. Ça veux dire qu'il a été attaqué juste devant la porte de poudlard, et par une bête d'une taille conséquente et pourtant vous n'avez rien vu, donc l'animal qui a attaqué à choisie de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Jack resta sans voie devant l'analyse d'Harold, effectivement cette analyse se tenait, il oubliait parfois que son camarade avait des connaissances très poussés sur les animaux.

-Et tu as une idée sur un animal qui pourrais choisir d'épargner sa victime ?

Harold resta silencieux pendant une longue minute avant de répondre :

-Non aucune...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida aussi s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait pu s'en prendre à son camarade. Peter lui avait raconté l'événement en détail et depuis elle ne cessait de repasser ceux ci dans sa tête en boucle. Bunny avait été agressé et fois de Dumbroche elle trouverait le coupable et lui ferais payer. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver comment ce fils de troll avait pu s'enfuir, Poudlard était grand mais il était difficile de croire que personne n'est rien vu, il n'avait pas pu s'envoler !

Merida se retint de crier de frustration. Ne pas écouter en cour d'histoire de la magie était considéré comme normal mais faire du bruit restait une sorte de tabou, Merida avait entendu parler de l'horrible sensation quand le professeur Binns, fantôme de son état, se décidait à mettre une claque à un élève qui faisait trop de bruit.

Merida, qui avait quand même l'intention de passer ses examens de fin d'année parvint tant bien que mal à se raccrocher au cour pour marquer une remarque sur la 11ème révolte des gobelins. Pour la 173ème fois depuis le début du trimestre, elle envia jack qui avait ses cours d'histoire de la magie en même temps qu'Harold et profitait de la trop grande gentillesse de ce dernier pour récupérer toutes ses notes. Raiponce assise au premier rang jugeant que Merida devait au moins un peu écouter en cours. Mais comment les serdaigles pouvaient ils rester parfaitement réveillé et attentif quand la moitié des gryffondor était en train de ronfler sur leur table ? Merida n'arrivait pas à comprendre, même le café avait échoué dans cette tâche et elle jugeait comme plus prudent de ne pas consommer les substances que lui avait proposé ce poufsouffle, censées augmenter l'attention.

Se mordant la joue pour lutter contre la volonté de s'endormir, Merida marqua le nom d'un leader gobelin qui était parvenu à s'emparer du bureau de régulation des chaudrons en 1452.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce elle aussi marqua ce nom mais elle ne se trompa dans l'orthographe, ajouta sa date de naissance, de mort, d'accession au poste de leader des clans gobelins et même le nom sa troisième compagne au moment de la révolte.

Même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, elle s'interrogeait aussi sur ce qui était arrivé à Bunny. Un événement comme celui là ne produisait que très rarement à Poudlard. Raiponce priait juste que rien de tous cela ne parvienne aux oreilles de sa mère, si Gothel ne supposait que l'ombre d'une agression, elle pouvait définitivement dire adieu à poudlard.

Mais Raiponce étant une jeune fille pure et désintéressée, elle se préoccupait bien plus du sort du pauvre Bunny que le sien. Elle était passée par l'infirmerie, pour voir un batteur de Gryffondor mal en point et une madame Pomfrech qui se désespérait qu'aucun sort ne parvenais à refermer les blessures et qu'elle ne voyait pas comment une tel chose avait pu se produire. Depuis, deux petites voix dans sa tête menait un débat enflammé pour prendre une décision :

« Utilise ton pouvoir pour le soigner, juste une petite chanson et toute ses blessure auront disparue »

« Complètement idiot, tu ne peux pas révéler le secret comme ça... après tous ce que mère a fait pour t'aider à le cacher »

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'y as pas pensé, tu ne peux pas laisser Bunny au plus mal sans tenter quoi que ce sois »

« Tu ne peux pas prendre autant de risques ! Pense un peu à mère, pense à sa déception »

Ça finissait toujours comme ça, quand la petite voix rappelait l'espoir de sa mère qui serait déçu si elle faisait ce que lui suggérait l'autre voix. Faisant taire les voix pour la quinzième fois depuis le début de la journée, Raiponce continua à écrire le cours ajoutant le maximum de détail sur la 11ème révolte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Taka s'était installé dans la tour d'astronomie pour y paresser tous à son aise. Il fallait dire qu'après l'excitation du match de Quidditch, toute la salle commune de Serpentard s'était transformé en un horrible lieu où il était impossible de se concentré tant les conversations autour du match passé étaient nombreuses. Taka avait suffisamment vécu ça l'année dernière pour savoir que cela ne durerais que deux petites semaines mais en attendant il avait trouvé un endroit où il était sur d'être tranquille. Il était délibérément passé prendre de quoi petit déjeuné très tôt dans la grande salle avant de remonter en haut de la tour. Il lui restait une bonne demi heure avant le début des cours. Sa main droite tournait les pages du lourd volume relié de cuir intitulé :les forces du mal, connaître et comprendre, et sa main gauche tenant sa baguette faisait léviter des grains de raisins depuis une petite écuelle jusque dans sa bouche. Il était arrivé au chapitre des lacérations magiques quand un bruit de grincement le fit sursauter. En un mouvement il se leva, lâcha le livre qu'il tenait et envoya voler la corbeille de fruit.

-Du calme Taka s'écria son frère qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Mufasa, répondit le cadet en abaissant sa baguette, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je te cherchais

-Et comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Allons Taka, c'est à ton frère que tu parle

Taka réprima un grognement, il savait parfaitement comment son frère l'avait retrouvé. Dans la famille, retrouver une proie était une formalité.

-Est ce que tu as entendu ce qui était arrivé à Bunny Easter ? Reprit Mufasa

-Bunny Easter ? C'est qui celui là ? Demanda Taka en faisant le maximum pour afficher un air intéressé par ce que disait son frère.

-Le batteur de Gryffondor, expliqua Mufasa, il a été agressé par une bête juste devant les portes du château.

-Une bête ? Répéta Taka en levant le sourcil

-Oui une bête qui lui a infligé de larges griffures, précisa l'aîné, il est encore à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomphresh n'arrive pas à refermer ses blessures.

-Effectivement ça à l'air grave reconnu le cadet, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

-J'espère que ça ne te concernera pas. Fais attention à toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Comme si tu te souciais qu'il m'arrive quelque chose rétorqua Taka.

-Je me soucie toujours de toi Taka, assura Mufasa, nous sommes frères et tu n'arrives pas toujours à bien te gérer.

Les deux frères restèrent quelques instants à se défier du regard bien qu'un seul des deux paraissait réellement agressif.

-Ou non Mufasa et méfie toi tu aurais tord de me sous estimer.

Taka ramassa son livres et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack était encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé à Bunny, depuis hier soir, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait le regard de terreur de Bunny. Il ne savait plus si il voulait retrouver ce qui avait attaqué Bunny pour lui faire payer ou se cacher pour espérer ne jamais la voir. Et à chaque fois il se dégouttait d'avoir de tel pensés, il se devait de venger Bunny, même si celui ci était sans nul doute l'être le plus énervant qu'il connaisse... quoi que Merida puisse également prétendre au titre. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de rester éveillé une grande partie de la nuit à retourner dans sa tête ses questions sur l'identité de l'agresseur, ses impressions du match de Quidditch et le regard de Bunny lors de son brève moment de conscience. Ce fut donc un Jack pour le moins épuisé qui se traîna jusqu'au cours de sortilège, il salua Raiponce et s'assit à coté d'elle alors que le professeur Flitwitch entra dans la classe.

Jack devait reconnaître que le cours de sortilèges s'était nettement amélioré depuis la rentrée, ils avaient appris de nombreux maléfice dont le sortilège de lévitation. Aujourd'hui Jack savait que Flitwitch leur donnerais le prochain sort qu'ils devraient apprendre et si il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il en aurait été sûrement très excité. D'un geste de baguette magique, le professer collecta tous les devoirs des élèves avant de commencer un long cours théorique. Jack se força à suivre le cours, marquant des notes sur les différents types de sortilèges, la classification selon la fréquence d'utilisation, l'utilité et la puissance. Plus le cours avançait et moins Jack voyait où il venait en venir, il ne parlait que des sortilèges en général sans jamais s'intéresser précisément à un sort en particulier. Jack commençait à piquer du nez, sa plume faisait de plus en plus de ratures.

-Maintenant, annonça Flitwitch un peu plus fort comme si il tenait à ce que tous les élèves l'entendent, je vais vous annoncer quel sortilège vous aurez à étudiez pour le mois prochain.

Jack se redressa et accorda au professeur toute l'attention dont il était capable.

-Mais je devrais plutôt dire les sortilèges, continua le professeur, car ce sera vous qui devrez choisir le sortilège que vous devrez étudiez. Dans un mois il faudra que vous ayez choisie un sort que nous n'avons pas encore étudiez, que vous arriviez à le lancer et que vous fassiez une présentation sur l'utilité du sort que vous avez choisi. Ce travail sera exclusivement personnel, nous continuerons les cours en parallèle et ce sera à vous de maîtriser le sort que vous aurez choisie.

Ces paroles provoquèrent une série de discussion entre les élèves. Jack ne prit même pas la peine de commencer à parler avec Raiponce, il était déjà suffisamment fatigué et savait parfaitement que Raiponce ne discutait jamais pendant le cours, à plus forte raison si la discussion pouvait attendre la fin de celui ci.

Pourtant son esprit lui était déjà en ébullition, quel sortilège pourrait il bien choisir ? Alors que Flitwitch les autorisa à ranger leurs affaire, le brouhaha s'intensifia, Jack mit son sac sur son dos et sortie de la classe avec une Raiponce souriante.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas choisir comme sort ? Demanda la blonde

-Pas du tous, avoua Jack, Il faut que je fasse des recherches. Et toi tu as des idées ?

-Peut être... Il y a un sort que je voulais tester depuis longtemps, c'est l'occasion.

Les deux amis se séparèrent pour la soirée, se donnant rendez vous à la table des pouffsouffles pour le repas du soir.

Jack descendit dans son dortoir pour se décharger de tous ses livres de classe, il commença a mettre les livres dans sa commodes quand tous les livres glissèrent et tombèrent par terre. Jack jura pendant quelques minutes avant de commencer à les remettre en s'assurant que chacun d'entre eux était parfaitement stable. Il s'apprêtait à ranger un gros volume quand son regard tomba sur le titre du livre. Il arrêta brusquement son geste et son visage s'éclaira. Maintenant il savait où trouver son sort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voila un autre chapitre qui se termine (un peu court d'ailleur mais nécessaire avant de se replonger dans l'histoire), n'oubliez pas de commenter, suivre... je relance SONDAGE : préférez vous que les big four passent noël à Poudlard ou chez eux?


	12. Dragon !

Avant de commencer il faut que je remercie Remus J. Potter-Lupin et ClaraJonesMalfoy pour leur participation au sondage, résultat 1 Poudlard, 1 blanc, 0 domicile. Merci des conseils qui me permettent de m'améliorer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aujourd'hui, Harold s'était levé tôt, pourquoi ? Et bien pourquoi pas. Il avait l'impression que si il dormait trop, il ne pourrait pas profiter de sa journée et s'occuper de tous les trucs qu'il devait faire. Mais après s'être levé, habillé et petit déjeuné, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Il se rappela que chacun de ses amis lui avait dit qu'il serait occupé toute la journée, Jack avait un entraînement de Quidditch, Raiponce avait un projet de sortilège à réaliser et Merida était en retenu pour avoir prit miss Teigne comme cible pour s'entraîner au sortilège d'ébouriffe poil. Pendant un instant, il envisagea d'aller se perdre dans la bibliothèque mais il prit plutôt le chemin de la sortie du château pensant que prendre l'air ne pouvait que faire du bien. Arrivé dans le parc, il envisagea de passer voir Hagrid, mais choisit d'aller d'abord dans la forêt, avec un peu de chance, il trouverait de nouvelles clairières qu'il montrerait à Merida lors de leur prochain balade en forêt.

Le Viking pénétra donc entre les arbres, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour observer un arbres tordu ou un champignon aux couleurs chatoyantes. Après une petite demi heure de marche, il pénétra dans la partie la plus vallonné de la forêt, le chemin était traître et, pour l'avoir emprunté plusieurs fois, Harold le savait parsemé de crevasses et de trous plus ou moins profonds. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur quelque chose reflétant la faible lumière du soleil. Intrigué, Harold s'approcha puis s'arrêta au bord de l'un des trous les plus profond. Il examina ce qui avait attiré son attention, c'était un objet très étrange, de la taille d'un gallion, très fin, d'un noir mat qui réfléchissait la lumière et étrangement légèrement familier. Harold s'interrogeait encore sur sa provenance quand une ombre immense passa juste devant lui. De surprise, Harold tomba en arrière.

Harold pensa instantanément que ça devait être un rêve, il n'y avais pas d' autre explication à la présence d'une furie nocturne dans la forêt de Poudlard ! Les furies nocturnes étaient les dragons les plus rapide et les plus rare de l'île de Beurk ! Comment un spécimen avait pu se retrouve là ?

Pourtant il était impossible de s'y tromper, un corps souple aux tendances félines, de longues griffes, une peau d'un noir intense et de grands yeux verts. Il dégageait un sentiment de puissance contenu et de force indomptable. Chaque mouvement était impressionnant, le mouvement des ailes avait quelque chose d'hypnotique pour Harold, la lumière qui se réfléchissait sur la peau du dragon faisait varier le noir de ses écailles en un fantastique arc en ciel obscur.

La créature était en train d'essayer d'escalader les parois de la cuvette mais la terre friable s'effondrait sous son poids. A plusieurs reprises, le dragon essaya de sortie du trou avant de retomber. Après un dizaine d'essais, il ouvrit ses larges ailes et s'élança dans les airs... pour retomber lamentablement sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu t 'envole pas ? S'interrogea Harold à voix haute

Étudiant plus attentivement le dragon, Harold remarqua une étrange dissymétrie au niveau de la queue, la partie gauche était la seule à disposer d'un ailerons, la droite semblait incomplète. Harold cru entendre la voix de Geulfort lorsqu'il essayait de lui apprendre les rudiments de la chasse aux dragons : c'est les ailes et les queues les plus importantes, si il ne peut pas voler, il ira nul part, un dragon descendu est un dragon décédé.

Le dragon tenta une nouvelle fois de s'envoler mais s'écrasa bien vite sur le sol. Visiblement furieuse, la bête claqua des mâchoires avant de cracher une boule de feu contre les parois faisant trembler la terre. Harold, surpris, poussa un petit cris de peur de tomber dans la crevasse. Un cris que le dragon entendit car il tourna aussitôt la tête vers le petit viking.

Le regard du jeune poufsouffle croisa celui de la créature. Deux regard d'un vert intense mais diamétralement opposés. Un regard de sauvagerie et un regard de douceur, une regard déterminé et un regard hésitant, un regard de dragon et un regard d'homme.

Harold se retourne et s'enfuit.

Harold ne s'arrêta qu'en étant sur d'avoir mit suffisamment de distance entre lui et le dragon. Il se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre, des centaines de pensées traversaient son esprit. Il ne savait plus ou il en était. L'apparition d'un dragon, pire d'une furie nocturne, dans l'enceinte du château semblait impossible et pourtant c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Harold essaya de clarifier ses pensés, il devait prendre une décision concernant ce dragon ! Essayant de chasser de son esprit le regard de la créature, Harold se rappela que sur Beurk, abattre un dragon, à plus forte raison une furie nocturne le plus rapide et dangereux des dragons, était un acte de bravoure qui était l'étape de passage à l'âge adulte. Son père aurait enfin pour lui autre chose que ce regard mélange de reproche et de déception. Tous le village, Astrid compris, saurait qu'il était autre chose qu'Harold l'incapable et que lui aussi savait vaincre les animaux magiques les plus redoutés.

Mais il n'était sur Beurk, ici ce n'était pas la force ou la férocité qui primait mais la réflexion et la compassion. Harold pensa à Hagrid, qu'aurait il fait si il avait découvert ce dragon blessé et abandonné dans la forêt ? La réponse n'était pas difficile. Et puis même si il choisissait de tuer le dragon, encore fallait-il parvenir à l'affronter ce qui était loin d'être simple. La furie nocturne n'était pas l'un des dragons les plus redouté pour rien. Mais si il choisissait d'aider et de soigner le dragon, Harold n'était pas sûr de pouvoir de nouveau regarder son père en face. Lui qui avait voué sa vie entière à combattre ces créatures, comment réagirait-il en apprenant que son fils unique avait aidé une de ces bêtes ?

-Aaaah ! Cria Harold en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Et puis Harold avait du mal à se l'avouer mais un partie de lui voulait revoir ce dragon. Même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son père, il s'était intéressé depuis longtemps aux dragons. Il avait perdu le compte des heures qu'il avait passé cacher dans les falaises de Beurk à observer ces dangereux reptiles. Pas pour découvrir de meilleurs moyens de les tuer comme tous bon savant Beurkien qui se respecte mais pour mieux connaître ce qui était, pour lui, les autres habitants de Beurk. Il faut aussi préciser que le plus épais livre de toute l'île sur les dragons ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine de pages, et que le professeur Yobish qui l'avait écrit n'avait étudier que des cadavres, précisant que : _un bon dragon est un dragon mort_. Harold secoua la tête pour chasser les images sanglantes du livre qui avaient commencé à flotter dans sa tête. Il envisagea pendant une seconde de se confier à quelqu'un, Merida, Raiponce ou même Jack, mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux garder ça pour lui, choisir une solution et en porter le fardeau.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, Harold prit sa décision : il n'allait rien faire. Il ne devait pas intervenir. C'était le plus facile. Déjà il n'aurait pas à justifier quoi que ce sois. Il ne tuerait pas de dragons mais il ne l'aiderait pas non plus. Il n'aurait pas la gloire mais ne trahirait pas les idéaux de son peuple, de son père. Il valait mieux qu'il l'oubli, qu'il pense ce qu'il avait cru au début, que tous cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Harold se leva avec la ferme intention de retourner au château, de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis ce matin, se plonger dans un livre. Un poids sur le cœur, le jeune viking prit le chemin du retour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida jura dans sa tête. En fait elle se mordait pour ne pas jurer à voix haute car Rusard assit dans un coin de la pièce la regardait avec un air mauvais. Ils étaient dans la salle de bain des préfets que Merida devait récurer de fond en comble sans avoir recourt à la magie en punition de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à miss Teigne et le concierges ne semblait attendre qu'une raison pour lui faire nettoyer toute les salles d'eau du château. Pourtant si elle n'avait pas été en retenu, Merida aurait apprécié se trouver dans cette endroit. Les préfets avaient accès à un grand bassin qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'a un bain, un série de robinets assemblés en une sculpture représentant un léviathan, des créatures marines de toute sorte était représenté sur les vitraux et bougeait de la même manière que les personnages de tableau. Un petit groupe de sirènes observaient Merida depuis l'un des vitraux, se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille et gloussant bruyamment. Si elle n'avait pas été sûr d'écoper d'une semaine entière de retenu pour un tel geste, Merida aurait brisé chacun des vitraux pour ne plus les voir, leurs ricanements rendant sa tache encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'était.

-Allez on se dépêche, lança Rusard de sa voix mauvaise, il faut que tu ai fini dans dix minutes.

Merida poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait l'impression que ça faisait six heure qu'elle était là. Elle gratta rapidement les dernières traces de calcaire sur la paroi du bassin. Quinze minutes plus tard, Rusard consenti à la laisser partir non sans lui avoir lancer quelques menaces et un regard de haine.

Merida se dirigea vers le réfectoire, son ventre gargouillant bruyamment. Le déjeuné devait avoir commencé depuis au moins dix minutes. Maudissant, cette fin à voix haute, le concierge de l'avoir libérée aussi tard, elle entra dans la grande salle. Peter lui fit des signes depuis la table de Gryffondor mais Merida préféra rejoindre Jack, Raiponce et Harold à la table de Serdaigle.

-Bonjour Merida, la salua Raiponce avec un grand sourire.

-Salut la rousse, continua Jack, alors comment c'était ce nettoyage ? Il y avait des sangsues dans la salle de bain ?

-Presque, répondit Merida tous en enfournant des pommes de terre dans sa bouche, t'imagine pas toute la crasse qu'il y avait au fond du bassin, c'est à croire que les préfets vont se rouler dans la boue. En plus Rusard m'a encore fais le monologue des milles et une raison du pourquoi il faudrait pouvoir enfermer les élèves au cachot.

-Ah oui, s'exclama Jack en réprimant un fou rire, il le fait quasiment à chaque retenu, tu sais Merida, si tu continus comme ça tu vas le connaître par cœur.

-Rigole si tu veux, répliqua la rousse après avoir bu un verre de jus de citrouille, mais tu t'es retrouvé en retenu au moins autant de fois que moi.

-C'est vraie, on va finir par être célèbre, tu penses qu'ils ont une récompense pour les élèves qui sont le plus allé en retenu.

-Vous avez vraiment envie de passer le plus de temps possible en retenu ? S'étonna Raiponce. C'est une perte de temps.

-Disons plus un prix raisonnable, rectifia Jack, c'est un risque à courir quand on joue avec la limite des règlements. Mais ce ne sont que des instants d'égarements, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard réprobateur de Raiponce.

-Essai au moins de te tenir tranquille ce soir, dit Raiponce

-Ce soir ? répéta Merida manquant de s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande. Qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna Raiponce, Slugorn organise une soirée juste avant les vacances de noël, Harold, Jack et moi on a déjà été invité.

-Ah mais oui ! J'ai reçu l'invitation il y a une semaine... et j'ai oublié, reconnu la gryffondor. Vous savez comment ça va se passer ?

-Sandy m'a raconté que pour les soirées les plus important il y a un buffet, de la musique et des anciens élèves de Slugorn qui sont devenu célèbre, expliqua Jack.

-Des personnes célèbres ? Qui ça peut être ? Demanda Raiponce

-J'en sais rien mais on le saura dès ce soir. Affirma Jack, On se retrouve un peu avant ?

-Très bien, alors à tous à l'heure. Lança Merida en se levant, J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch qui commence dans 20 minutes, et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Ok, dit Jack, je vais partir aussi, il faut que je commence le projet de sortilège.

-Ça y est tu as trouvé un sort ? Interrogea Raiponce. C'est lequel ?

-Ça tu le saura le jour du rendu, punzie, pas avant, répondit Jack avant de se lever à son tour.

Avant de partir, Merida vit Harold, le regard dans le vague, fixant son assiette de soupe comme si il espérait pouvoir y lire quelque chose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce retrouva Jack et Harold quelques heures plus tard devant une grande tapisserie. Jack avait l'air d'excellent humeur et parlait avec animation à Harold des possibles célébrités que Slugorn aurait pu inviter.

-Il a sans doute invité des membres d'équipe de Quidditch célèbre, Sandy m'a dit qu'un jour il avait invité Gwenog Jones, peut être qu'il l'invitera de nouveau. T'imagine ? La capitaines des Harpies de Holyhead !

-Moi c'est Polonius Dragonneau que j'aimerais qu'il invite, répondit Harold, tu sais le petit fils de Norbert Dragonneau, il paraît qu'il prépare une suite à l'oeuvre de son grand père et j'aimerais bien pouvoir lui en parler.

-Salut les garçons, les interrompit Raiponce, de quoi vous discutiez ?

-On se demandait qui d'extérieur à l'école Slugorn avait pu inviter répondit Harold.

-Tu as une idée Punzie ? demanda Jack.

-Je ne connais personne en dehors de l'école, lui rappela Raiponce, je ne vois pas qui il pourrait inviter... quoi que, il pourrait inviter tes parents Harold.

-Mes parents ?! J'en doute, Beurk c'est pas la porte à cotés, et je ne vois pas du tous mon père se déplacer juste pour une réception. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je ne rentre même pas à Beurk pour noël, je leur ai déjà envoyé un hiboux.

-Toi aussi?! Se réjouit Mérida qui venait d'arriver, J'ai reçu un hiboux de ma mère, je vais aussi passer Noël à Poudlard.

-Si vous restez tous les deux à Poudlard, dit Jack, alors je vais écrire à Père pour qu'il me laisse rester aussi à Poudlard, tu vas faire pareil Raiponce ?

Raiponce détourna le regard, elle savait pertinemment que sa mère ne permettrait pas qu'elle reste à Poudlard. Et elle avait aussi envie de la revoir. Elle se plaisait beaucoup à Poudlard et elle aurait été ravi de passer Noël avec Jack, Merida et Harold mais sa mère commençait à lui manquer. Sans répondre, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Slugorn. Ses trois amis la suivirent légèrement déconcerté par son comportement. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la salle de la fête, les bruit de conversation et de musique s'intensifiaient.

-Wa ! Lâcha Raiponce quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Le bureau de Slugorn était d'une taille plus que conséquente pour un bureau de professeur, il faisait quasiment le double d'une salle de classe et avait été somptueusement décoré pour la période des fêtes. De lourde teinture brodées recouvraient les murs, des lampions coloré était suspendu dans les airs, une massive lampe en or diffusait une lumière rouge depuis le milieu de la salle, un énorme sapin de noël avait été installé dans un coins de la pièce, des boules de verre lumineuses accrochées à chaque branche. Des elfes de maison traversaient la pièce en portant de grands plateaux recouverts de friandises et amuses gueule.

-Bonjour, bonjour mes chers enfants ! Lança Slughorn dès qu'ils parvinrent à se glisser dans la salle en se faufilant à travers la foule, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Venez ils y a tant de monde que vous devez connaître.

Slugorn les conduisit à travers la foule, leur présenta une foule de gens, Raiponce salua chaleureusement chacun d'entre eux, il y avait des auteurs, des politiciens, des nobles. La jeune blonde s'était de voir à quel point elle était ignorante des personnalités de ce monde, ses trois amis semblaient connaître chacune des personnes présente au moins de nom alors que tous ces noms et visages lui étaient parfaitement inconnus.

-Et maintenant voici... commença Slugorn

Il fut interrompu par une brusque bourrasque qui fit trembler la flamme de chaque lampion de la pièce. Une silhouette sombre pénétra dans pièce, une longue cape de voyage noirs sur les épaules, un large capuchon rabattu sur son visage. Elle traversa la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage, se dirigeant droit vers Slugorn.

-Très chère, lança Slugorn comme si étai parfaitement normal de venir à une réception le visage dissimulé sous une capuche, avez vous fait bon voyage ?

-Fatigant répondit l'inconnue en rejetant sa capuche.

Raiponce eut le souffle coupé. Des cheveux bouclé d'un noir des plus pur parsemés de mèches grise, un regard bienveillant auquel rien ne semble échapper, de longs doigts aux ongles impeccablement manucuré, un sourire inimitable ! Sa mère était venu à Poudlard !

-Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de venir. Se réjouie Slugorn sans remarquer la stupéfaction de Raiponce, Jack, Merida, Harold, je vous présente Gothel Tower.

Raiponce se souvenait de l'étonnement de Slugorn lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était la fille de Gothel Tower. Cette révélation combinée aux capacités supérieures en potion que possédait Raiponce, le convainquirent qu'il avait là une futur potioniste des plus talentueuses. Mais jamais la jeune fille avait pensé que le vieux professeur de potion puisse inviter sa mère à une réception de Noël.

-Venez ma chère Gothel, continua Slugorn d'un ton mielleux. Je vais vous présenter...

-Je vous remercie le coupa Gothel du même ton mielleux mais en un peu plus ferme, mais je ne tiens pas à discuter avec toute ces personnes qui n'ont, à n'en pas douter, que d'assommants sujets de conversations.

-Voyons, répondit Slugorn avec un petit rire, profitez un peu de la fête, vous n'êtes pas venu ici juste pour manger des petits fours

-Non, répliqua Gothel d'un ton sec, je suis venu parce que vous me l'avez demander, un peu par nostalgie de Poudlard, et surtout pour voir ma fille.

Pour Raiponce ce fut comme un signal, elle se jeta dans le bras de sa mère qui la serra dans une étreinte maternelle. La jeune blonde enfoui sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et se blottit encore un peu plus contre elle.

-C'est bon ma chérie, dit Gothel en caressant les cheveux de sa fille, moi aussi ça me fais aussi plaisir de te voir.

Raiponce s'aperçut que tous ses amis étaient partit en même temps que le professeur Slughorn pendant qu'elle faisait un câlin à sa mère. Elle en fut un peu déçu, elle aurait bien aimé leur présenter sa mère. Gothel se dirigea vers le buffet, faisait signe à sa fille de la suivre. Elles passèrent une grand partie de la soirée à discuter de comment se passait l'année de Raiponce, la jeune fille aimait le regard que lui portait sa mère quand elle lui parlait des cours et des bonnes notes qu'elle avait eu, bien sur elle lui avait déjà tous dit dans les lettres qu'elle avait envoyé mais Gothel semblait ravi d'entendre Raiponce lui dire de vive voix. Elle lui dit même quel sort elle avait l'intention de montrer pour son projet de sortilège, Gothel eut un petit froncement de sourcil, lui expliquant que ce pouvait être un sort dangereux lorsque l'on ne le maîtrisait pas. Sa fille la rassura en lui disant qu'elle le maîtrisait très bien maintenant et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le moindre problème quand elle s'entraînait, intérieurement elle se félicita de ne pas parler des quelques brûlures qu'elle avait récolté en s'entraînant.

-Raiponce ! S'écria une voix. Tu vas bien ?

Elsa venait d'arriver près d'elle, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

-Bonjour, répondit Raiponce, oui ça va très bien, permet moi de te présenter ma mère Gothel Tower.

-La célèbre potioniste ?! S'étonna Elsa. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance dit elle à Gothel avec un large sourire, Je m'appelle Elsa.

-Enchanté, répondit Gothel avec un sourire.

-J'ai lu tous vos travaux, votre rapport sur les élixirs de jouvence était absolument fabuleux.

-Le rapport sur les élixirs de jouvence ? Répéta Gothel en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir publié ce rapport.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les archives de l'école, expliqua Elsa, Rédiger un tel dossier alors que vous n'aviez pas encore passé vos ASPIC ! Vous êtes un véritable modèle.

Pendant un court instant Raiponce crut voir une ombre passer sur le visage de sa mère mais elle retrouva bien vite son sourire avenant.

-C'était il y a si longtemps que je l'avais oublié, se justifia-t-elle, mes travaux plus récents sont bien plus intéressant.

-Oh oui, dit Elsa, J'ai aussi particulièrement aimé votre rectification de la recette de la potion de ratatinage.

-Très heureuse que mes travaux t'ai plus, maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser...

Gothel s'éloigna en tirant sa fille à travers la foule. Raiponce eut juste le temps d'adresser un sourire désolé à Elsa avant de la perdre de vue.

-Voilà pourquoi je déteste ces réceptions, se plaignit Gothel, à chaque fois on me parle de mes travaux. Qui était cette jeune fille déjà ?

-C'était Elsa, répondit sa fille, c'est une des filles de ma maison mais elle est en deuxième année. Ah oui, et c'est l'héritière du royaume d'Arendel.

-Très bien, très bien dit Gothel d'un ton impatient en prenant une pâtisserie sur un plateau passant à sa porté.

En observant sa mère de plus près, Raiponce la trouva malade et aigris, elle était légèrement voutée, elle avait de grandes cernes qui creusait son visage, sa peaux s'était fripée à de nombreux endroits et elle trembla quand elle porta le petit gâteau à sa bouche.

-Mère, vous allez bien ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Pas très bien en vérité. Répondit Gothel, puis elle baissa la voix qui ne fut plus qu'un murmure, pourrais tu chanter pour moi ?

Raiponce hocha aussitôt la tête. Sa mère lui fit un large sourire et la tira hors de la salle. Elles entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide, Gothel s'assit et prit les longs cheveux dans ses mains alors que Raiponce commençait à chanter :

-Fleur aux pétales d'or Répands ta magie Inverse le temps Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris...

Guéris les blessures Éloigne la pluie Ce destin impure Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, Ce qu'il m'a pris...

Lorsque Gothel se redressa elle avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur, ses cheveux était entièrement noir et sa peau d'une douceur infinie. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, lui chuchotant remerciements et compliments à l'oreille. Des compliments qui sonnaient tellement juste que Raiponce se convainquit de poser la question :

-Mère, je me demandais si il serait possible de passer Noël à Poudlard...

-Quoi ! S'écria Gothel en cessant net son câlin, Tu veux passer les vacances de noël au château ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Et bien, répondit Raiponce sur un ton d'excuse, chaque Noël vous êtes très occupée par la préparation de vos potions à cause des mouvements astronomiques de cette période...

-Tu n'aimais pas les Noël ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, essaya de la réconforter Raiponce, mais je vous gênais un petit peu... Et je veux voir comment les autre fête Noël...

Gothel resta silencieuse quelques secondes, visiblement écartelé entre l'envie de garder sa fille auprès d'elle et la pensé de toute les potions qu'elle avait à finir.

-D'accord, céda-t-elle, mais je veux ta promesse que tu ne fera rien de dangereux. Personne ne soupçonne rien à propos de tes cheveux n'est ce pas ?

-Absolument rien ! Assura Raiponce

-Il vaut mieux que je m'en assure, dit Gothel en sortant sa baguette magique, je te crois mais je préfère vérifier les conversations que tu aurais pu avoir.

Raiponce fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, et une expression de peur passa furtivement sur son visage, elle était absolument sûr que personne n'avait découvert son secret, mais si sa mère lisait ses pensées, elle découvrirais l'agression de Bunny. La moitié des conversations tournaient autour de cet événement. Elle était certaine que si sa mère découvrait qu'une attaque avait eu lieu dans le château, elle ne la laisserais jamais rester pour Noël et peut être même la retirait elle de Poudlard. Gothel pointa sa baguette sur sa fille :

-legil...

-Raiponce ! Tu es là ?

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Jack, Gothel se figea, sa baguette avait déjà disparu. Le jeune garçon dut sentir qu'il était apparu au mauvais moment, un lourd silence était tombé sur la pièce.

-Excusez moi, dit-il, je me demandais juste où était Raiponce.

-Ça n'est rien, dit Gothel, Je m'apprêtais à partir.

Raiponce, partagé entre le soulagement et le déchirement de voir sa mère partir aussi vite resta sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime mon cœur chuchota Gothel à son oreille.

-Je vous aime encore plus.

-Et moi plus encore que cela.

Elles sortirent ensemble, Jack les suivit restant plusieurs mètres derrière elles. Marchais d'un pas vif, Gothel se dirigea vers les escaliers qui redescendaient vers le hall et elle étreignit sa fille une dernière fois avant de la quitter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Gothel ! Appela le professeur Slughorn qui arrivait en sens inverse, où allez vous, je voudrais...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés sur les cheveux entièrement noir de Gothel. Pendant un court instant, une ombre d'incompréhension et de peur, passa sur son visage rond.

-Je vous remercie de votre accueil, dit Gothel avec un sourire froid, je vais prendre congé, je vous demanderais de bien prendre soins de ma fille.

La sorcière sans âge se pencha près de l'oreille de Slughorn et murmura quelque chose. Cette fois c'est une ombre de pure terreur qui recouvrit le visage du vieux professeur. Avec un sourire plus satisfait que jamais, Gothel repris sa route.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voila encore un chapitre (nouveau record de longueur), Au départ c'était Harold et Krokmou qui devait être le centre du chapitre et puis Gothel est arrivé et... ba vous avez lu le résultat. Encore une fois je vous demande de commenter, ça aide, le prochain chapitre sera sur Noël.


	13. Un Noël mouvementé

Jack s'étira, son regard embrassa le dortoir des première année de Serpentard. Depuis les vacances d'hiver, il avait toute la salle pour lui, et il fallait dire qu'il en avait profité. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées dans toute la pièces, il avait vidé sa valise pour retrouver son jeu de bataille explosive et n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de la reremplir.

-Ba, se dit Jack d'une voix ensommeillé, j'ai encore tous le temps.

Il se leva et son regard se posa sur le petit tas de paquet posé au pied de son lit. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il se leva d'un bond. Pendant un instant il envisagea d'ouvrir ses cadeaux à l'instant même avant de se rappeler qu'il s'était mis d'accord avec Merida, Harold et Raiponce pour ouvrir les cadeaux tous ensemble. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas en avance. Le jeune serpentard s'habilla rapidement, hésita en voyant le gros tas de cadeaux puis sortit sa baguette :

-Windgardium Leviosa

Tous les paquets s'envolèrent, Jack pointa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir. Le sortilège de lévitation était décidément bien pratique, pas aussi efficace qu'un sortilège de locomotion, car il fallait maintenir le sortilège jusqu'à être arrivé à destination. Jack passa dans la salle commune de Serpentard qui était vide en ce milieu des vacances. Pour Noël la salle commune, habituellement sombre et maussade avec ses lampes verdâtre, était très largement éclairé, d'épaisses tapisseries montrant des scènes épiques. Jack, en observant les nouvelles décorations de la salle, s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Taka était enfoncé dans un des gros fauteuil, plongé dans un gros livre, une large cape ornée de fourrure passé autour des épaules et un petit tas de paquets cadeaux ouvert éparpillés à ses pieds.

-Tu vas biens ? Demanda Jack au prince des Pridelands

-Ça va... répondit Taka en levant les yeux du livre avant de s'y replonger.

Jack renonça à parler et passa la porte de pierre. En 30 minutes, Jack avait rejoint la salle du cours de sortilèges, Merida, Raiponce et Harold étaient déjà là. Raiponce avait apporté un gros tas de pâtisseries directement des cuisines. Harold était en train de l'interroger pour savoir comment s'y rendre également et Merida jouait en faisant léviter une chaise.

-Alors, notre givré à fait la gr asse mâtiné ? se moqua Merida en le voyant arriver. Je croyais qu'on s'était donné rendez vous à 10h pile.

-C'est bon Merida, éluda le jeune Frost, on est en vacances, il y a pas le feu.

-Oui et pendant que tu dors, il y en a qui se tourne les pouces.

-Ne commencez pas à vous disputer vous deux. Les interrompit Raiponce. C'est Noël, il faut en profiter.

-Ok, dit Merida, on commence à ouvrir les cadeaux ?

-Je propose qu'on fasse ça à tour de rôle comme ça tous le monde peut voir ce qu'a reçu les autre, proposa Harold ravi.

Jack était content de voir que Harold était joyeux. Ces derniers jours il avait l'air préoccupé, comme si il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision importantes. Mais Noël semblait lui avoir rendu de la bonne humeur.

-Très bonne idée, répondit Raiponce.

Les quatre amis formèrent un cercle et posèrent leur cadeau devant eux.

-Honneur au dame, commence Raiponce, dit Jack à la jeune fille qui avait le moins de paquet devant elle.

-Et pourquoi pas Merida ? Demanda Harold

-Parce que j'ai encore des doutes sur le sexe de Merida, répondit Jack en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

S'ensuivit une scène plutôt explosive où la rousse tenta de se jeter sur le garçon au cheveux blancs, retenu difficilement par le petit brun et tentant d'être raisonné par la jeune blonde. Au bout de dix longue minutes, les quatre adolescents étaient de nouveau assis et Raiponce ouvrait son premier cadeau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Harold.

Raiponce leur montra un miroir de poche carré au cadre carré. Merida leva les yeux au ciel et exprima son mépris pour une personne qui penserais qu'une fille passait son temps devant un miroir.

-Merida tu n'y connais vraiment rien, reprocha Jack, c'est un miroir à double face, il permet à deux personnes de communiquer instantanément d'un endroit à un autre.

Raiponce parcouru la lettre de sa mère, qui décrivait probablement le fonctionnement du miroir, avant de s'attaquer à son deuxième paquet. C'était un épais livre de potion que lui avait également envoyé sa mère. Ravi, Raiponce fit signe à Harold de continuer. Harold prit au moins trois minutes pour ouvrir son premier cadeau, envoyé par son père, empaqueté d'une main expert dans une matière apparemment très résistante.

-Enfin ! Souffla-t-il en parvenant enfin à tirer un gros pull de son paquet.

Les moutons de Beurk était réputé pour fournir un laine d'une qualité irréprochable. Certain prétendait que c'était le fruit d'expériences magiques qui avait eu comme effets secondaires d'en faire les plus faibles et insouciantes créatures de l'ile. Pour preuve, si un dragon enlevait l'un de ses congénère sous ses yeux, le mouton de Beurk, loin de s'inquiéter ou de s'enfuir, se réjouissait seulement d'avoir plus d'herbe à brouter. Harold enfila le pull puis ouvrit son deuxième cadeau. C'était une boite à outils, envoyé par Geulfort, accompagné d'une lettre encourageant le jeune homme à ne pas abandonner les exercices manuels.

-Pourquoi on t'a offert ça ? Demanda Jack en examinant la boite, tu bricole souvent ?

-Plutôt, oui. Expliqua Harold. A Beurk, j'étais apprenti forgeron.

Le petit viking ouvrir son dernier cadeau, un épais livre qui s'intitulait : Dragons, ces effrayantes créatures. Pour une raison inconnu, Jack vit un frisson parcourir le dos de Harold qui fixa intensément le titre de l'ouvrage.

-Ah moi, se réjouie Merida qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Elle arracha l'emballage de son premier cadeau révélant un élégante robe verte sans doute envoyé par sa mère. Le jeune fille eut un petit sourire résigné, comme si elle venait de recevoir une lettre lui annonçant un événement qu'elle avait vécu pendant 10 ans. Posant précautionneusement la robe à coté d'elle et ouvrit un paquet beaucoup plus petit.

-GRAOOOUUU, rugit le petit paquet en se tortillant.

Merida tira le petit ours de bois de son emballage en le tenant pas la patte arrière. Fait en bois de sorbier, la sculpture animée regardant les quatre adolescents puis se débattit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que Merida le pose par terre. Il couru jusqu'à Raiponce et essaya de la griffer en rugissant. Raiponce visiblement pas gêné du tous le regarda faire pendant quelques minutes avant de le repousser gentiment. L'animal se dirigea alors vers Jack pour le mordre mais un simple regard de sa cible suffis pour qu'il se ravise et choisisse de s'en prendre à Harold. Le Viking l'attrapa alors que le prédateur de bois essayait de le griffer et lui caressa le dos. L'ours s'immobilisa, grogna de contentement, se roula en boule et s'endormit.

-Sacré sorcière d'écosse, dit Merida en regardant la sculpture qui commençait à ronfler.

La jeune fille ouvrit son dernier cadeau, un magnifique couteau, envoyé par son père et gravé aux armoiries du royaume. Elle glissa l'arme à sa ceinture et dit à Jack de continuer. L'héritier des Frost commença en déballant une série de boites de friandises, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'en manger une puis il prit un autre cadeau. C'était un réveil magique qui commençait par sonner puis allait taper son propriétaire jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Jack soupira, il faudra qu'il supporte ce réveil, en plus Père l'avait déjà réglé et enchanté, autant dire que ses grasse mâtiné en semaine étaient terminées.

Un rouleau de parchemin que Jack prit d'abord pour une lettre de Père mais qui était en fait un dessin de Vanéllope qui représentait jack sur un balais. Le serpentard le rangea précieusement avant d'ouvrir son dernier paquet.

-Qu'est ce que c'...

La question de Merida s'était bloqué dans sa gorge. En fait tous les big four étaient resté bouche bée devant le cadeau de Jack. C'était un balais ! Et pas n'importe quel balais, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Le bois de frêne était gravé de motif tourbillonnant, s'enroulant autour du manche dans une élégante frise représentant un vent d'hiver. C'était la queue du balais la plus étrange, le fuseau de brindille impeccablement taillé était survolé par une branche partant du manche principale. Jack tendit la main, sans oser toucher le balais. Ses trois amis l'observait en silence, attendant qu'il fassent quelque chose. Lentement, il ferma les yeux et tendit la paume au dessus du manche.

-Deb...

Le balais lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, les gravures émirent une intense lumière et un vent froid balaya la pièce. Un parchemin tomba du balais, Jack s'en saisit, déroula la lettre qu'avait écrite Père et commença à lire :

_Cher Jack, D'abord Joyeux Noël._

_J'avais espérer ne pas te faire ce cadeau trop tôt mais tu fais maintenant partis de l'équipe de quidditch de ta maison et il serais indigne de ne pas te remettre le Flocon de Neige. Ce balais appartenait à ton père, maintenant il t'appartient, fait en bon usage._

_North_

Un nouveau silence plana dans la salle.

-Bon on va l'essayer, demanda Jack essayant de dissiper la tension ambiante

-Bon idée, dit Merida en se levant, tu viens avec nous Raiponce ?

-D'accord répondit-elle en se levant à son tour, et toi Harold ?

-Allez y, répondit le viking en regardant son tas de cadeau, je vous rejoins rapidement.

Les trois adolescent sortirent de la pièce laissant le poufsouffle seul, le regard fixer sur le livre qu'il venait de recevoir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold resta avec son bouquin. Il avait espéré pouvoir oublier la furie nocturne mais il n'y arrivait tous simplement pas. Toute les nuits, ses deux yeux verts apparaissaient dans ses rêves, parfois menaçant, parfois suppliant. Et maintenant son père lui envoyait un livre pour lui expliquer que les dragons sont juste des créatures horrible à tuer. Harold jeta le documentaire à travers la pièce, il heurta le mur et s'ouvrit sous le choc. Un morceau de parchemin glissa d'entre de page, excédé mais intrigué, Harold le ramassa et le lu ce qui était écrit :

_Chers Harold, je suis actuellement en vacances en France, je t'envoie ce livre en pensant à toi,_

_tu es l'un des seul à pouvoir l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Je souhaite qu'il t'éclaire autant que moi._

_Joyeux Noël !_

_Hagrid _

Harold resta perplexe devant sur l'identité de l'expéditeur, Hagrid n'était pas le type de personne à qualifier les dragons de ''effrayantes créatures''. Le petit viking ramassa le livre et relu la couverture : Dragons, ces effrayantes créatures par Polonius Dragonneau. Harold resta encore plus perplexe devant le nom de l'auteur, Polonius Dragonneau était un sorcier qui prônait le respect des créatures magiques. Il ouvrit le livre, parcourant avidement les pages, gravant chaque mot dans sa tête, lorsqu'il la redressa, il avait prit une nouvelle décision.

-C'est partit, dit il à voix haute pour se donner du courage.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre jusque dans les sous sols. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait des cuisines avec une besace remplie à ras bord de poissons. Il prit la direction de la forêt interdite, le froid le faisant frissonné malgré l'épais pull qu'il venait d'enfiler. Sans Hagrid, personne ne surveillait la forêt, Tous le monde fêtait le réveillon, personne ne verrait rien et il n'aurait aucun problème pour retrouver la furie nocturne. Harold pénétra sous les branches, dénudées en cette saison, écartant les buissons se dressant sur sa route.

-Salut ! Tu passes un bon Noël ?

Harold sursauta, son rythme cardiaque monta subitement et il tenta de reprendre contenance en se tournant vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. Gareth était assis sur une souche à trois mètre de lui, un splendide faucon était perché sur son poignet. Harold tenta une réponse.

-Et ben... euh... c'est... Bégaya-t-il

-A Harold, reconnu Gareth, j'étais pas sûr que c'était toi. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire en forêt ?

-...

-D'accord, je vais essayer de deviner alors. J'entends ton cœur qui bat assez vite pourtant ta respiration est normale, donc je dirais que tu es anxieux, que tu vas faire quelque chose de dangereux ou d'interdit. Je sens avec toi une odeur de poisson très forte, poisson que je devine cru, je vais donc supposer que tu t'apprêtes à nourrir un animal, un animal gros, qui aime le poisson, et sans doute dangereux. J'ajoute que tu avais l'air de te diriger vers le sud, donc dans la direction du bois vallonné où, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Arget refuse de se rendre depuis plus d'un mois, l'animal serait donc capable de le poursuivre, donc avec des ailes. Je devine que tu vas donner à manger à un gros animal volant, appréciant le poisson, se cachant dans les bois vallonnés et comme ton rythme cardiaque n'a cessé d'augmenter à chaque argument je pense avoir viser assez juste.

Harold était pétrifié. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision, les événements qui suivaient lui montraient implacablement qu'il avait tord ? Harold mit plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant reprendre la parole.

-Tu vas me dénoncer ?

-Non, répondit Garrett, D'une part car moi aussi je suis en faute en étant dans la forêt, mais aussi car je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un animal dans son cœur. J'étais comme toi quand j'ai recueilli Arget, il gratta la tête du faucon toujours sur son bras, j'allais lui donner à manger presque tous les jours. Non je ne vais pas te dénoncer et je vais même t'aider, tu me conduis à lui ?

Harold resta perplexe devant la proposition. Il s'était préparé psychologiquement à se faire renvoyer et maintenant l'aveugle proposait de l'aider ! Il y avait de quoi être un peu perdu, d'autant qu'amener quelqu'un jusqu'à un dragon n'était pas très prudent.

-Bon c'est d'accord, dit il enfin, tu peux venir, c'est par là

-Je te rappel que je suis incapable de voir quand tu dit ''par là'', lui rétorqua Garrett, alors va y et je te suis.

Il tapota la souche sur laquelle il était assis avec sa baguette magique et le morceau de bois prit vie sous ses pieds, ses racines s'arrachèrent du sol et elle commença à avancer, Garrett toujours assis dessus. Harold reprit son chemin, la souche le suivant tel un chien bien dressé.

Ils parvinrent jusqu'à la frontière des bois vallonné, Garrett ordonna à sa drôle de monture de s'arreter, un étrange phénomène ayant fait fondre toute la neige de cette partie de la forêt.

-Harold, la température de l'air à brusquement augmenter, je serais d'ailleurs surpris que de la neige tienne sous cette chaleur. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Et ben..., commença Harold, je pensais que tu avais deviné, on se dirige vers un dragon là.

Harold était persuadé que si Garrett n'était pas aveugle, ses yeux se seraient exorbités, un mélange de surprise, d'incrédulité et, étais-ce possible, d'excitation passa sur son visage.

-Ok, dit Garrett en descendant de sa souche, je dois reconnaître que je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais plus à un hippogriffe. Et tu as réussi à te faire apprécier d'un dragon ?!

-Pas vraiment, reconnu Harold, en fait c'est la première fois que j'ai décidé de m'en approcher, je l'ai vu il y a environs un mois, coincé dans le bois vallonné, et je me suis enfui.

-Et pourtant maintenant tu es là, avec un sac rempli de poissons, qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, de l'image qu'il pouvait de moi et je me dégoûtait d'avoir agis comme ça. J'ai passé presque toute mon enfance entouré de dragon que l'on tuait pour le plaisir, à chaque fois je me suis demander si je pouvais y faire quelque chose et à chaque fois j'étais impuissant, et maintenant que je pouvais aider un dragons, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité.

Garrett hocha la tête :

-Alors allons y. Je vais marcher à pied maintenant, sans la neige je peux à nouveau tâter le terrain et si dragon il y a, je préfère pouvoir courir.

Les deux poufsouffles arrivèrent jusqu'au bord du précipice d'où Harold s'était enfui un mois plus tôt. Garrett jeta un coup d'œil méfiant dans le trou.

-Je n'entend rien, il est vide.

-Quoi ?!

Harold regarda à son tour et du reconnaître que son camarade avait raison. Tous était calme, toute la surface du gouffre était recouvert de traces d'impacts de boules de feu.

-Tu crois qu'il est partit ? Demanda Garrett. Peut être qu'il est mort...

Le cœur de Harold rata un battement, si le dragon était mort de faim, ça serais entièrement de sa faute. Il était persuadé que les quelques poissons qui vivait dans la mare au centre du trou suffiraient à nourrir la furie nocturne, au moins jusqu'à maintenant. En silence, il tira Garrett vers un petit chemin, qui se détachait sur les parois du gouffre, trop fin pour un dragon mais juste assez grand pour un homme. Le petit viking commença à regarder l'intérieur du gouffre avait plus d'attention.

-Euh Harold, l'interrompit Garrett, je viens de penser à quelque chose, il a neigé hier, si le dragon était vraiment mort ou si il était partit, la température devrait baisser non ?

A nouveau le cœur d'Harold rata un battement. Il se retourna lentement, juste au dessus de lui l'ombre d'un des plateaux du trou venait de déployer de larges ailes d'un noir nocturne. Comme un écho, Harold cru entendre la voix de Geulfort : ''_le dragon est le prédateur ultime, certain félins sont capable de ralentir leur rythme cardiaque jusqu'à le rendre imperceptible et les dragons sont passés maître dans ce domaine_.'' La furie nocturne lui lança un regard mauvais et ouvrit une large gueule rougeoyante de flammes. Harold se sentit très bête, il allait mourir de la patte de celui qu'il était venu aider. Parmis les manières stupides et inutiles de mourir, celle ci occupait une bonne place. Le petit viking ferma les yeux, une immense vague de chaleur l'enveloppa sans qu'il ne ressente la moindre brûlure. Après quelques secondes, Harold ouvrit un œil. Un arbre s'était matérialisé devant lui, encaissant la majorité de l'assaut. Derrière lui, Garrett avait sortit sa baguette.

-Donne lui du poisson, cria-t-il, il faut le mettre en confiance.

Le dragon descendit de son perchoir, Harold était pétrifié tel une sourie face à serpent. Le reptile s'approcha, ses grands yeux verts figé dans ceux de sa proie. Harold brisa l'enchantement quelques instant et plongea la main dans sa sacoche pour y prendre un poisson. La furie nocturne s'immobilisa et grogna en dévoilant une rangé de crocs aiguisés. Harold tira rapidement le maquereau de son sac, le mettant bien en évidence pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme. Le dragon cessa de grogner mais garda un air méfiant. Il recommença à avancer, lentement jusqu'à arriver à un mètre du viking. Il flaira, toujours avec méfiance, le corps flasque du poisson que lui tendait Harold. Il dut le trouver à son goût car il ouvrit goulûment la bouche, révélant une gencive dépourvu de dent.

-Pas de dent ? J'aurais pourtant...

Harold ne termina pas sa phrase une double rangé de croc avait jaillit et tel un serpent, le dragon appât maquereau et l'avala sans cérémonie. Harold s'était immobilisé, la furie nocturne avait recommencé à le fixer, toujours avec méfiance mais cette fois il y avait de la curiosité dans ce regard. Très lentement Harold ouvrit son sac, prit un autre poisson et le lui tendit. La furie nocturne le flaira également avant de consentir à le manger. Lorsqu'Harold sortit un troisième poisson du sac, le reptile repoussa le poisson avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers Harold. Le petit viking mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce que voulait l'animal. Se répétant mentalement les propos du livre de Hagrid pour se donner du courage, Harold porta le poisson à ses lèvres et croqua dedans. Le goût de sel et de chair envahie sa bouche, Harold avala difficilement avant de se forcer à sourire. Sans doute devait il avoir l'air un peu stupide car la furie nocturne lui jeta un regard pour le moins condescendant. Mais elle consentie à manger le quatrième poisson que lui tendit le jeune poufsouffle.

-Tu aime ça, hein Krokmou ?

Le dragon leva tête, le regard interrogateur devant la dénomination de Harold. Le petit viking n'aurait pas su dire d'où il sortait ce nom, peut être des crocs rétractables, ou de ce sentiment que malgré sa férocité, ce dragon n'était pas vraiment dangereux.

-Oui Krokmou, ça te va bien, se décida Harold en lui tendant un nouveau poisson.

Le désormais nommé Krokmou fit un regard qui signifiait clairement que peut lui importait avant d'avaler le nouveau poisson. Lorsque le dragon avança la tête à la recherche d'un nouveau poisson, Harold osa tendre la main dans l'espoir de caresser sa tête. Krokmou recula vivement devant ce geste, grogna légèrement, l'air plus méfiant que jamais.

Harold recula lentement jusqu'à Garrett, qui était resté en arrière :

-Au vu des bruits de mastication et du ralentissement de ton rythme cardiaque, je dirais que ça s'est bien passé. Dit le jeune aveugle. On retourne au château ?

-Non, il faut qu'on le fasse sortir de ce trou.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas un peu précipité ? Je te signal qu'il a essayé de te cracher une boule de feu à la tête dès qu'il t'a vu. Tu es sûr de ton coup ?

-Oui j'en suis sûr, dit Harold avec gravité. On va bouger cette arbre pour lui faire une rampe. Et range ta baguette, si on utilise la magie, il va se sentir menacé.

Garrett céda, les deux poufsouffles saisir les branches de l'arbre que Garrett avait matérialisé pour protégé Harold de l'attaque de Krokmou, sérieusement abîmé par le feu du dragon, les deux garçons n'eurent pas trop de mal à traîner le tronc jusque sur la parois du gouffre. Krokmou les regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés devant l'étrange spectacle de deux humain en train de tracter un gros bout de bois. Lorsque l'arbre fut enfin en place, Harold et Garrett reculèrent pour laisser le passage. Krokmou eut un air soupçonneux avant de grimper sur le tronc, se servant des branches pour se hisser jusqu'hors du trou. Il jeta un dernier regard vers les deux humains restés au fond du trou puis disparu entre les arbres.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda Garrett.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elsa rayonnait. Ce Noël était l'un des meilleurs qu'elle ai jamais passé, sans doute le meilleur depuis que ses pouvoirs s'était réveillé. Elle était assise à la table de la grande salle, il ne restait que peu d'élève, à peine une trentaine, et les professeurs qui se partageaient une énorme dinde aux marrons. Flitwitch et McGonagal faisaient un concour transformant successivement leur verre en un animal de plus en plus insolite, Chourave, le teint déjà rouge, demandait un nouvelle bouteille de vin et Dunbroch entamait sa sixième dinde comme un simple gâteau d'apéritif. Le professeur Yensid avait remplacé son célèbre chapeau couvert d'étoile par un large chapeau de plage à fleur, ce qui était tellement ridicule qu'Elsa était prise d'un fou rire lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Elle ouvrit une série de pochette surprise qui explosèrent avec un bruit de canon, faisant apparaître une sourie, des balles auto rebondissantes et un jeu d'échec. A coté d'elle, un camarade de serdaigle nommé Rafiki faisait l'expérience d'ouvrir le plus grand nombre de pochette surprise simultanément. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une énorme explosion secoua la table et Rafiki, le visage recouvert de suie, fut ensevelit sous une montagne de jouet surgis du néant.

Elsa resta à table bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, presque tous les élèves était partit et des professeurs il ne restait que Chourave qui ronflait sur la table. Elle finit par se lever pour retourner à sa salle commune. Elle en profita, pour flâner un peu, passa dans divers couloirs qu'elle n'empruntait presque jamais. Quand on a tous un château comme école et qu'il n'y a qu'une dizaine de professeur, il était normal que de grande partie ne sois pas utilisée, plus d'une fois Elsa s'était demandé si Poudlard avait accueilli plus d'élèves lors de sa fondation. Son regard se posa soudain sur une traîné rougeâtre sur le sol.

Le sang d'Elsa se glaça. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'une formule magique éclaira le couloir. Lentement ses yeux suivirent la traîné jusqu'au corps d'où elle coulait. La lumière révéla un homme plutôt grand et séduisant. Elsa reconnu difficilement Henry Naveen, un serpentard de sixième année qu'elle détestait cordialement pour sa détestable habitude de prendre la pose. Ses cheveux était décoiffé et une longue estafilade barrait son torse.

Elsa recula d'un pas, puis se retourna courant le plus vite possible pour chercher de l'aide.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et encore un chapitre. Enfin Harold tisse un lien avec Krokmou et surtout il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec lui, c'est tellement plus facile d'écrire un dialogue que de décrire les pensés. bon prochain chapitre sur la rentrée.


	14. L'oiseau et le rampant

Les paupières de Jack papillonnèrent, il jeta un petit coup d'œil au réveil qu'il avait reçu à noël : 6h45. Jack hésita à se rendormir puis rejeta sa couette. Il descendit dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci. Sans trop réfléchir, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, son estomac légèrement noué. C'était le deuxième de match de Quidditch auquel il participait, et il n'était toujours pas plus rassuré que lors du premier. Depuis celui ci, les serpentards s'étaient entraînés sans relâche, Hook s'était particulièrement acharné sur lui, considérant que leur première défaite n'avait été du qu'au manque de compétence de leur attrapeur. Jack avait encore l'impression de l'entendre :

-Lors du prochain match je veux que tu donnes absolument tous ce que tu as. Si tu n'est pas capable d'attraper le vif d'or, empêche au moins Tooth jusqu'à ce qu'on ai suffisamment d'avance pour que ça n'ai plus d'importance. Fais la tomber de son balais si il le faut.

Jack savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille, Tooth était sa grande sœur après tous, sœur adoptive peut être, mais sœur quand même. Maintenant que Jack y pensait, ce n'était pas seulement le risque d'être responsable pour la deuxième fois de la défaite de son équipe qui le tourmentait mais aussi le fait de devoir jouer contre Tooth. La jeune fille était celle qui lui avait appris tous ce qu'il savait sur le Quidditch, lors des rares fois où North les avait autorisés à monter sur un balais, elle l'avait continuellement battu à la course.

-Tu es le fils d'Arthis Frost ! Lui avait rappelé Hook, ton talents est inscrit dans tes veines, et nous nous sommes entraîné pour faire de nos talents de véritables dons. Tu as maintenant un balais beaucoup plus performant qu'avant les vacances, plus rien ne s'oppose à notre victoire.

Les pensés de jack dérivèrent vers son balais rangé dans son casier d'attrapeur. Il ne croyait pas qu'être le fils de son père avait une quelconque importance, son talent était le sien et non celui de son père. Mais ce balais était le plus incroyable que Jack eut jamais vu, lorsqu'il l'avait enfourché, Jack avait senti un bonheur qu'il n'avait connu que sur le balais de Peter Pan. Et c'était sa meilleur carte dans le match qui approchait. Tooth avait acheté une Flèche d'Argent dès qu'elle avait été admise dans l'équipe de serdaigle, performant mais bien inférieur au Flocon de Neige.

Jack rumina ces pensées pendant de longues minutes, la salle commune des serpentard se remplissant de plus en plus, avant de se rendre dans la grande salle. Il mangea quelques tartines avant d'être interrompu par son capitaine qui l'arracha à la table pour le tirer vers les vestiaires.

-Je veux qu'on revoit toute notre stratégie, expliqua-t-il, toute l'équipe est déjà en train de se préparer.

-Mais enfin Hook...

-C'est capitaine pour toi, le coupa Killian Hook. N'oublie pas que c'est le rassemblement autour d'un chef qui fait la force d'une équipe.

-Mais enfin capitaine, repris Jack, le match commence dans 45 minutes, tu ne penses pas que...

-Non ! Je veux que tous le monde sois à 200% et on vole mal l'estomac lourd alors tu te tais et tu te dépêches.

Le capitaine et l'attrapeur arrivèrent dans le vestiaires ou tous les autres membres de l'équipe se préparaient. Dès que Hook passa la porte, tous se levèrent pour le saluer.

-Très bien, dit il, voilà ce que nous allons faire...

Il passa une 35 minutes à leur expliquer une stratégie très complexe mais non moins ingénieuse. Reposant sur le fait que les Serdaigles aimaient voler haut, Hook avait développé l'idée de suivre les serdaigles en restant à basse altitude où il était plus facile d'éviter les cognards, les batteurs devraient ensuite abattre les poursuiveurs adverses pour ensuite foncer le plus vite possible vers les buts adverses à grand renfort de passes. Kleiton tripota nerveusement sa batte, la stratégie reposait en grande partie sur la capacité des batteurs, car si ils ne parvenaient pas à toucher les serdaigles, ces derniers disposeraient du champs libre pour marquer. Jack écouta attentivement la stratégie. Étant attrapeur, celle ci ne le concernait pas mais il aimait trop le Quidditch pour ne pas être intéressé.

-Et pourquoi on a pas discuté de cette stratégie avant ? Demanda Silver

-Je te demande pardon ? Répondit Hook en le fixant d'un regard mauvais.

-Pourquoi on a pas discuté de cette stratégie avant capitaine ? Répéta Silver en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Je préfère ça, répondit Hook, si je vous en avait parler, ou pire si nous nous étions entraîné pour cette stratégie, cette information aurait fini par filtrer, si les serdaigles l'avaient apprit, cette stratégie aurait été complètement inefficace.

Tous les membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent, si les serdaigles avaient découvert cette stratégie, elle n'aurait servie à rien, mais Jack pensait bien qu'informer les membres d'une équipe au dernier moment n'était pas le mieux. Tous les joueurs achevèrent de se préparer avant de sortir sur le terrain. Jack avait presque atteint la porte du vestiaire que Hook lui saisit l'épaule.

-On doit remporter ce match, lui dit il dans un murmure aussi froid que la glace, et on doit gagner de beaucoup, donc n'attrape pas le vif d'or avant que je ne le dise. Empêche juste Tooth de s'en emparer, et lorsque le moment sera venu, tu ajouteras cent cinquante point à notre score pour assurer que nous gagnerons la coupe.

Le capitaine appuya ses propos par un regard lourd de sens, puis ils rejoignirent leurs coéquipier déjà juché sur leurs balais.

-J'attends de vous un fair-play exemplaire pendant ce match, cria Mrs Bibine en enfourchant son propre balais, que le meilleur gagne.

La professeur lança le souaffle au centre des joueurs en même temps qu'elle libéra les cognards et le vif d'or. Jack ne perdit pas de temps et se hissa loin au dessus du stade, pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. Autour de lui, les joueurs de Serdaigle avaient également pris position au dans le ciel.

Hook s'était emparé du souaffle et fonçait, au ras du sol, en direction du sol. Un des serdaigles tenta de l'arrêter mais il fut frappé par un cognard. Hook, parvenu devant les buts adverses remonta en chandelle, désorienta le gardien par une feinte puis marqua. Une séries de hurlement de triomphe s'élevèrent des gradins des serpentards.

Les serdaigles récupérèrent le souaffle et se lancèrent à l'assaut des buts adverses. Archimède fondit vers les buts, esquiva Hook qui tenta de l'intercepter mais reçu un cognard qui lui fit lâcher la balle. Silver la récupéra et à la suite d'une série d'acrobatie marqua. A nouveau prit en défaut, les serdaigles repartirent mais avec plus de prudence cette fois. Mais il ne fallu que deux minutes pour que les serpentards ne s'emparent de la sphère rouge. Le capitaine de Serdaigle plongea, esquiva le cognard qu'envoya Clayton et ravi le Souaffle à Silver. Il lança la grosse balle rouge à ses coéquipiers situé au dessus de lui qui avaient la voie libre. Les serdaigles fondirent vers les but de Serpentard en formation. Clayton poursuivit un cognard pour tenter d'abattre les attaquants mais celui ci semblait vouloir s'en prendre lui même au joueur mais sans vraiment de succès. Le gardien de serpentard, fut incapable d'arrêter la balle venant d'au dessus et Serdaigle marqua son premier point.

Hook récupéra la balle, et fondit rageusement vers les but adverses. Deux poursuiveurs de Serdaigle plongèrent sur lui et l'encadrèrent. Le capitaine de Serpentard tenta de les semer d'un tonneau mais l'un d'eux parvint à s'emparer du souaffle et le renvoyer à leur partenaire stationné en altitude. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gradins de serdaigles lancèrent à nouveau des cris de joies. A partir de là le match prit une tournure beaucoup moins confortable pour les serpentards. Les batteurs de serdaigle manquait de précision, alors il prirent la stratégie d'envoyer les cognards le plus loin possible du terrain, privé de munitions, Les batteurs de Serpentard était devenu inutile. Les poursuiveurs devaient maintenant livrer une bataille acharné pour s'emparer du souaffle. Les Serdaigles tiraient partit de l'altitude, leur passes longues étaient impeccablement calculées et les serpentards, bien que plus rapide n'arrivaient pas à suivre le rythme. Hook jouait de plus en plus violemment, à deux reprises il donna un penalty à Serdaigle ce qui leurs donna une avance de plus en plus marquée.

Jack continuait à faire des cercles autour du terrain, son esprit ne faisant sans cesse des allés-retours entre le déroulement du jeu et la recherche du vif d'or. Son regard vérifiait régulièrement la position de Tooth, si elle venait à attraper le vif d'or à ce moment de la partie, ce serait un véritable désastre. Serdaigle avait déjà une centaine de points d'avances et l'écart continuait de se creuser au fur et à mesure des minutes. Les yeux de Jack allaient et venaient sur chaque parcelle du terrain, l'évolution du match était si rapide que Jack avait l'impression que cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait.

Un éclat doré attira soudain l'attention du jeune attrapeur. Jack s'immobilisa, ses yeux fixés sur la petite balle d'or qui contourna les buts de Serpentard. Jack s'était couché sur son balais avant de vraiment penser à ce qu'ils faisait. Tooth tourna la tête juste à ce moment mais c'était trop tard, le Flocon Blanc avait propulsé Jack en avant, le jeune serpentard tendit le bras et s'empara de la petite balle volante.

-JACK FROST ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! SERPENTARD GAGNE !

Jack se posa au centre du terrain sous les acclamations des élèves de sa maison. Tous ses équipiers atterrirent à ses cotés, en poussant des cris de joie. Les serpentards savait que cette victoire avait été arrachée d'extrême justesse, le score étant de 220 à 180 pour Serpentard. Les serdaigles s'étaient également rassemblé mais ils ne semblaient pas fâchés. Au contraire, ils se congratulaient sur le déroulement du match. Tooth était la seule à s'en vouloir, elle baissait honteusement les yeux malgré les tentatives de ses coéquipiers pour lui remonter le moral.

Jack hésita pendant quelques secondes puis il écarta ses coéquipiers et, sans prêter attention aux regard désapprobateur des membres de l'équipe adverse, alla parler à la jeune fille.

-Heu Tooth, Ça va ?

-A c'est toi Jack, répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux. T'as très bien joué, bravo.

-Merci, toi aussi tu as bien joué...

La serdaigle lui lança un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'hypocrisie de la réponse. Jack se mordit la langue. Pourquoi c'était si difficile de remonter le moral d'une perdante ? Il se dit que finalement il n'aurait pas du venir la consoler.

-Écoute Jack, je sais que tu es content d'avoir gagné, et que tu veux m'encourager, mais ça va.

-Tooth, je voulais juste te dire que si j'ai réussi, c'est grâce à toi, à tes conseils, à l'orphelinat autant qu'a Poudlard. Tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai attendu ce match, et tu imagines pas combien j'attends le prochain.

Jack tourna les talons et partit retrouver son équipe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida rejoignit sa salle commune pour y déposer l'affiche de soutiens a Serpentart qu' elle avait confectionnée pour Jack. Enfin surtout Raiponce, la blonde s'était montrée très insistante pour qu'eĺle soutienne jack. Eĺles s'étaient donc retrouvées dans les gradins des Poufsouffle, le seul gradin a peut près neutre du stade. Finalement ses encouragements n'avaient pas été inutile puisque jack avait sauvé le match, malgré le jeu plus que médiocre des serpentards.  
Lorsque merida passa le tableau de la grosse dame, elle fut accueillit par une personne des plus inattendus : Bunny ! Le batteur de gryffondor était assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils près du feu et lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.  
-Merida, je pensais justement a toi. Tu as pu voir le match?  
-Ouais avec seulement 40 points d'avance les serpentards ne devraient pas pouvoir nous rattraper. On doit juste exploser les poufsouffles et on gagnera la coupe. Maintenant que t'es revenu je vois pas comment on pourrait perdre.  
-Et Jack? Comment ça s'est passé pour lui?  
-Contente de voir que tu t'intéresses à notre équipe. T'inquiète pas pour Jack, non seulement il a très bien joué mais il est presque seul responsable de la victoire des serpentards qui reste donc des ennemis sérieux.  
-Arrête Merida, évidemment que je veux que Gryffondor gagne mais Jack est mon frère...  
-Adoptif, le coupa la rousse.  
-Jack est mon frère, répéta Bunny. Et c'est normal que je m'intéresse à ce qui lui arrive.  
-Bon d'accord ronchonna Merida mais il est vraiment exaspérant quand il parle de ses exploits de quidditch.  
-Tu veux dire comme toi après notre premier match ? Tu n'a parlé que de ça pendant au moins un mois.  
Merida fut tentée de répliquer vertement mais si Bunny prenait la mouche, il ne répondrait pas à la question qui la taraudait.  
-Alors tu peux enfin nous dire ce qui t'a attaqué? Demanda la jeune fille toujours aussi direct. Les professeurs ne voulaient rien nous dire.  
-Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Désolé de casser tes espoirs mais même moi je sais pas ce qui m'a attaqué.  
-Tu te moques de moi?  
-Pas du tous. Tous s'est passé tellement vite, et quand j'essaie de me souvenir de ce soir là, tous me paraît flou. Mme Pommfresh parle de syndrome post-traumatique.  
Merida fit la moue. Elle avait espéré avec enfin une réponse et Bunny ne pouvait rien dire a causé de ce bidule post machin chose.  
-Mais tu dois bien avoir quelques souvenirs non? Insista la rousse qui ne savait pas quand abandonner. Des sensations, des parts de mémoire...  
-Tous ce dont je me souviens c'est que la chose qui m'a agressée était grande et noire, mais peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'il faisait nuit. Je voulais rentrer dans le château quand j'ai entendu une sorte de ravissement juste derrière moi, j'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que la Bête m'a frappée, j'ai aperçu une forme noire et j'ai perdu connaissance.  
Merida ne dit rien espérant qu'il pourrait en dire plus mais voyant que ce n'était pas le cas elle reprit la parole.  
-Au fait, tu es au courant pour Naveen? Lui aussi il s'est fait attaquer.  
-Oui il était allongé juste a côté de moi, mais Mme Pommfresh est plus optimiste, quelques blessures et un sale coup sur la tête. On est même pas sûr que ce sois bien la Bête qui l'a attaqué, a mon avis c'est plus des personnes qui ont voulu lui faire une farce. De la rigolade comparé a ce qui m'est arrivé mais c'est une vraie mauviette alors il va passer une semaine à l'infirmerie.  
-Tu pourras quand même jouer pour le prochain match?  
-Aucun problème, on va écraser les poufsouffles et les serpentards auront tellement de retard qu'il ne pourrons jamais nous rattraper.  
Rassurer merida lui dit au revoir pour aller retrouver ses trois amis dans le parc. Il faudra juste qu'elle garde son calme quand jack parlerait de ses exploits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Le match avait été court et éprouvant. Même à la fin de la journée, il était toujours fatigué mais surtout fier de ce qu'il avait accomplit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne journée, un match de quidditch qu'il avait gagné, et un après midi passé à profiter de la chaleur du début de printemps avec Harold, Merida et Raiponce, en discutant du match. Merida avait été particulièrement critique sur la tactique des serpentards et Jack avait eu du mal prendre parti. Intérieurement, il savait que Merida avait raison mais il était trop lié avec les membres de son équipe pour ne pas les défendre. Jack avait finalement détourné la conversion sur les cheveux de Merida, provoquant de nouveau la colère de la rousse.

Les élèves de Serpentard fêtaient le match avec de la nourriture, des boissons, et une musique glorieuse résonnait dans la salle commune. Jack discuta avec Eugène pendant une grande partie de la soirée. Plusieurs fois, ils furent interrompu par un élève qui venait féliciter Jack pour sa performance sur le terrain. Jack finit par se lever pour aller chercher un verre supplémentaire de jus de citrouille. Hook se leva à son tour rejetant une jolie blonde assise sur ses genoux.

-Frost ! Attend un peu.

Le capitaine le rattrapa, le visage fermé.

-Je voulais te dire que tu avait bien joué.

-Merci capitaine, répondit Jack sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Soudain Hook le saisit au col et le plaqua contre le mur. Le verre de Jack se brisa sur le sol et la musique s'interrompit instantanément, la salle commune fut soudain très silencieuse. De sa main libre le capitaine se saisit de sa baguette et l'appuya violemment dans le cou de Jack. Les yeux de Killian lançaient des éclairs, Jack pouvait sentir l'extrémité de la baguette chauffer contre son cou comme un charbon ardent.

-Tu m'as désobéis, dit Hook d'une voix forte, Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'emparer du vif d'or avant mon signal. Nous devions gagner plus de point, mais nous n'avons même pas gagné cinquante points. Maintenant Gryffondor va prendre beaucoup d'avance, et nous allons avoir du mal à rattraper. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un attrapeur qui ne sais pas respecter mes ordres en bonne et du forme.

La salle commune était devenu silencieuse, quelques murmures s'élevaient ça et là. Jack serrait les dents pour se retenir de crier ou de pleurer, la chaleur de la baguette de Hook devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

-Si j'étais toi Hook je le lâcherais, fit une voix douce juste derrière le capitaine.

Tous les murmures cessèrent. Les mains qui tenaient le col de Jack s'ouvrirent et il tomba sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, Killian Hook et Pitch Black était face à face, se défiant mutuellement du regard.

-Te met pas en travers de mon chemin Black. Tu es peut être préfet mais c'est moi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Alors ne te mêles pas de ça.

-Tu as tous faux, tu vas arrêter mais pas parce que je suis préfet, tu vas arrêter parce que je suis bien plus puissant que toi et aussi car ce que tu fais est stupide.

La baguette de Hook se leva légèrement, elle était à présent pointé sur le cœur de Pitch.

-Tu savais très bien que ton plan était dangereux, mais tu ne considérais pas les serdaigles comme une menace sérieuse. Continua Pitch. Alors tu as voulu faire une démonstration de ton sois disant sens tactique, mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie. Et quand tu l'as présentée aux membres de ton équipe, ils n'ont même pas pu émettre la moindre suggestion. Tu as pris le risque de soumettre une stratégie non testée et partiellement désapprouvé face à une équipe que tu sous estimais. La défaite aurais dû être ton seul prix.

Hook perdit son calme :

-EXPILIARMUS !

L'intense lumière rouge aveugla Jack, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Pitch était toujours debout alors que Hook avait été projeté au sol. Sa baguette était à 5 mètres, hors d'atteinte. Dans sa main, Pitch tenait sa propre baguette.

-Un sortilège informulé ?! Compris le capitaine.

-Et oui, Hook. Si tu ne m'avais pas attaqué, tu ne serais pas allongé par terre en ce moment. C'est exactement la même chose qu'avec ce match, si tu t'étais tenu à la stratégie que toi et ton équipe avaient révisé, tous ce serais bien passé.

Killian lança un regard haineux à l'héritier des Black. Pitch commença doucement à raconter une histoire :

-Il était une fois un serpent qui vivait dans une vaste forêt. Le serpent aimait à manger les œufs des oiseaux avec qui il partageait son territoire. Chaque jour lorsque les parents relâchaient leur attention ou partaient chasser, il se glissait jusqu'à leur nid et dérobait l'un des œufs. Le temps passa et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un seul œuf dans le nid. Du seul œuf qu'avait épargné le reptile naquit un aiglons. Lorsque les parents laissèrent leur progéniture seul, le serpent se glissa à nouveau dans le nid ignorant qu'il était devenu la proie. Car le serpent qui vit sur le sol ne saura jamais jusqu'où un aigle peut voler.

Pitch se pencha sur Hook et parla si bas que seul lui et Jack purent entendre.

-Tu n'es pas un serpent, tous juste un petit petit lézard qui se prélasse au soleil et s'enfuit lorsqu'une ombre s'approche, alors oublie toute cette histoire, tu as ta victoire, contente toi de ça et retourne courtiser ton cygne si elle veut encore de toi...

Killian se releva et alla retrouver la jolie blonde qui l'attendait. Toute tensions envolées, les discussions reprirent dans la salle commune. Pitch jeta un regard impénétrable à Jack avant de s'éloigner.

-Pas si vite Black, l'interrompit l'héritier des Frost en sortant sa baguette. Je n'ai jamais pu te reparler de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle des trophées.

-Vraiment Frost ? Peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai gagné. tu as perdu. Tu te rattraperas une autre fois.

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant. Fri...

Jack ne put pas terminer l'incantation qu'une violente douleur le transperça, sous le choc il lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux. Aucun serpentard ne l'avait vu.

-Je pensais que ce qui vient d'arriver à Hook te servirait de leçon. Tu es trop faible et trop impulsif pour espérer te mesurer à moi. Si tu y tiens vraiment cette affrontement aura lieu, mais pas ici n'y maintenant. Devient plus fort sinon ça ne sera même pas drôle.

Il partit en laissant Jack sur le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un nouveau chapitre, il ne fait pas forcément avancer l'histoire mais il fallait que Jack puisse gagner un match de quidditch en bonne et du forme. Un peut plus long que je ne pensait mais je me suis dit que le retour de Bunny valait une partie de chapitre entière plus qu'une petit allusion dans une phrase entre les big fours. Pour le nom du chapitre j'avais pas vraiment d'idée, alors j'ai pris le premier truc qui venait... Je ne le dirais jamais assez, n'hésiter pas à commenter, ça fait toujours autant plaisir et ça motive. merci d'avoir lu, bye.


	15. L'oeil du prédateur

**L'œil du prédateur**

Le pire dans les moment de stress c'est souvent quand il fait beau, c'était comme si le ciel avait décider de montrer qu'il ne compatissait pas à votre malheur. Aujourd'hui justement il faisait beau, le printemps devenait de plus en plus insistant, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, le ciel était complètement dépourvu de nuage. Comme par hasard Flitwitch avait choisit ce jour pour les exposé de sort personnel. Et Raiponce stressait, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre et voyait le ciel bleu qui semblait dire que tous allait bien, Raiponce stressait un peu plus. Elle emmêlait machinalement une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt, se répétait son exposé dans sa tête mais rien n'y faisait. Et bien sûr Flitwitch avec choisit de les faire passer dans le désordre, l'ultime technique pour faire stresser ses élèves car on ne sais pas quand on va passer. Raiponce était partagée entre l'envie de passer le plus vite possible pour être débarrasser de cette pression et attendre pour entendre le plus de commentaire possible et ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs quand elle passerait. Une réflexion qui n'avait aucun intérêt car elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'ordre de passage des élèves.

-Et donc on peut dire que le sortilège de locomotion : locomotor barda...

c'était Rafiki qui passait avec le sort locomotor barda, un sortilège qui faisait léviter les objets pour emporter des objets lourd sur une longue distance sans se fatiguer. C'était un sort simple mais d'une utilité plus que manifeste. Raiponce pensa une nouvelle fois à son sort, est ce qu'elle avait bien fais de choisir celui-ci. Le professeur Flitwitch leurs avait conseillé de le surprendre mais maintenant qu'elle était dans la classe, elle trouvait son choix trop ambitieux, trop inhabituel. Elle emmêla une nouvelle mèche autour de son doigt. Juste après Rafiki, ce fut le tour de Si qui montra le sortilège de Gemini, un sortilège pour dupliquer les objets. Puis Iago, qui fit sortir une série d'oiseau loufoque de sa baguette.

-Jack Frost, appela Flitwitch.

Jack, assis juste à coté d'elle se leva pour rejoindre le tableau, il sortir sa baguette est lança :

-_Frigost._

Une intense rayons bleu sortit de la baguette et frappa le sol au pied de Jack, créant la statue d'un serpent entièrement faite de glace. Les serpentards applaudirent à tous rompre. Jack accepta les acclamations d'un beau sourire avant de commencer son exposé.

-Le sort Frigost est un sort élémentaire dérivé du sort aguamenti, il sert à produire de la glace ou de la neige. L'origine de ce sort est inconnu mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'il est très ancien. Il fut utilisé principalement par les sorciers nordiques, les plus connu étant bien sûr le clan des Frost. Si ce sort peut être utilisé comme sort agressif il avait avant tous une utilité pratique. Le sorcier capable de le lancer peut matérialiser les objets qu'il imagine. C'est pour ça que la puissance et la nature de ce sort change selon le sorcier, ils dépendent de l'esprit de son utilisateur...

Tous en décrivant son sort, Jack faisait des cercles avec sa baguette, la glace se propageait sur les murs en formant de longues fresques gelées. La température de la pièce baissait au fur et à mesure de la progression du gel dans la classe.

-..., donc l'utilisation de ce sort de glace a de grandes possibilités qu'il convient d'exploiter.

Pour appuyer sa conclusion, il pointa sa baguette sur le bureau du professeur et prononça à nouveau l'incantation. Juste derrière le bureau, un escabeau de glace se matérialisa, permettant au professeur Flitwitch de regarder la classe depuis son bureau autrement qu'en montant sur une pile de livre. Le minuscule enseignant s'empressa d'en profiter et demanda au jeune homme de regagner sa place.

Raiponce resta bouche bée, le sort du serpentard n'était pas seulement utile, beau et puissant, il y avait autre chose, ce sentiment que ce n'était pas un sort banal, c'était le sort de Jack, un sort gravé dans le cœur du jeune Frost. Jack semblait vraiment dans son élément, il semblait se déplacer avec une grâce et une aisance qui ne lui étaient pas naturelle. C'était peu être dû à ses cheveux blanc qui se balançaient sous la brise hivernale, ou bien le fait qu'il était le seul à ne pas frissonner malgré le froid.

-Raiponce Tower, appela Flitwitch

La serdaigle sursauta en revenant sur terre, mais elle se leva pour rejoindre le tableau. Peut être que c'était le fait de passer enfin après une si longue attente ou la démonstration du sort de Jack qui l'avait calmé, mais Raiponce sentit son anxiété disparaître. Elle sortit les trois bougie qu'elle avait préparer hier soir et les installa sur la petite table de présentation. Raiponce sortit sa baguette, rassemblant la concentration qu'elle avait développé au cours de son mois d'entraînement :

-_Incendio Solem_ !

Un puissant rayon de lumière jaillit de sa baguette. La température de la salle remonta instantanément. toute les créations de Jack s'évaporèrent sans laisser la moindre goutte d'eau. L'escabeau de glace se volatilisa et le professeur Flitwitch tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Les trois bougies s'allumèrent dans un éclat de flamme. Raiponce jeta des regard gêné autour d'elle, particulièrement à l'enseignant qui se remettait maladroitement debout. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne pensait pas que son sort aurait autant d'effet, elle se sentait presque coupable d'avoir détruit d'un coup tous ce que Jack avait construit en de longues minutes. Mais elle appréciait que la température de la classe soit enfin redevenu normal.

-Démonstration impressionnante Mme Tower, dit Flitwitch de sa petite voix flûté en remontant difficilement sur son habituel pile de livre, parlez nous un peu plus de ce sortilège mais la prochaine fois avertissez moi d'abord que mon présentatoire va disparaître.

-Le sortilège d'Incendio Solem est un sortilège dérivé du sortilège de feu Incendio, mais contrairement au sortilège d'embrasement, il diffuse la chaleur et la lumière du feu en de puissants rayons. A pleine puissance, il peut enflammer de larges zones et à moindre puissance, il peut réchauffer un lieu ou une personne qui aurait froid...

Au fur et à mesure de sa présentation, Raiponce se sentait de plus en plus confiante. A intervalle régulier, elle interrompait son exposé et répétait l'incantation et faisait des mouvements de baguette pour modeler la lumière de son sort et créer des jeux de lumière sur les murs de la classe.

-...Ce sort est aussi utilisé dans le cadre d'éclairage, bien que moins puissant qu'un sortilège comme lumos, il produit une lumière beaucoup plus naturelle, autrefois utilisé pour la réalisation de photos, il est maintenant tombé en désuétude malgré ses nombreuses qualités.

Raiponce retourna s'asseoir. Elle était plutôt fière de sa présentation et vu le regard que lui lançait le professeur, lui aussi était content du travail réalisé par la jeune serdaigle. Elle ne l'avait pas dit mais elle n'avait pas choisi ce sort par hasard. Lorsqu'elle le lançait elle sentait une chaleur, une vraie chaleur, une chaleur intérieur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold était assis sur un tronc, au cœur de la forêt, les yeux perdu dans les branches. Cela faisait 46 jours qu'il avait libéré Krokmou, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier le dragon. Ce n'était plus du remord, c'était plus du remord mais de la nostalgie. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de le libéré mais il ne pouvait que regretter de ne pas l'avoir vu plus longtemps, de ne pas l'avoir connu, de ne l'avoir apprivois... Harold secoua violemment la tête, les dragons était les créatures les plus sauvages et les plus fier qui existent. Envisager de pouvoir lier des liens avec une furie nocturne, la plus solitaire de ces créatures, c'était si inenvisageable que ça en devenait risible. Et pourtant il s'était pris à espéré, et pour la 11ème fois depuis le départ de Krokmou, il était retourné dans la forêt pour scruter le ciel.

-Arrête de rêver, se reprocha le petit viking à voix haute, il ne reviendra pas.

-Qui ne reviendra pas ?

Harold sursauta, pour un endroit interdit, il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de monde qui fréquentait cette forêt. Astrid était assise sur un rocher, et l'observait, soupçonneuse. Elle avait fait très fort, même en train de rêver, Harold se targuait d'être quelqu'un d'assez attentif, en cours comme dans la forêt. Seul un Beurkien très doué, ou un prédateur génial pouvait se glisser derrière lui et l'observer aussi longtemps. Harold eut le sentiment que dans le cas présent, c'était les deux. Agile comme un chat, Astrid sauta du rocher puis, voyant que son camarade ne voulait rien dire, elle continua.

-D'habitude je me mêle pas de ce que font les autres, mais là tu fais des trucs bizarre.

Harold garda le silence, autant parce qu'il espérait qu'Astrid partirait après avoir fini de parler que parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu as le regard dans le vague encore plus souvent qu'a Beurk, tu viens dans la forêt alors que c'est interdit et une fois là tous ce que tu fais c'est t'asseoir et regarder le ciel pendant deux heures. Avoue que ça cache quelque chose, tu voyais quelqu'un en cachette ?

Le cerveau d'Harold fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Astrid en avait devinez des choses ! D'abord Garrett, puis elle, était il si facile à lire ? Il fallait qu'il parle et vite !

-Pas du tous ! Afffirma-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant, c'est juste que j'aime bien venir en forêt, c'est calme. Sauf, bien sûr, quand une gryffondor qui se mêle de tous vous poursuit jusqu'ici.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase mais il sût aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû la prononcer. Astrid le fusilla d'un regard capable de mettre un cauchemar monstrueux en fuite, elle fit même un pas menaçant dans sa direction, autant dire qu'Harold aurait voulu disparaître sous terre.

-Je suppose que cette affirmation ne vaut que pour moi, et non pas pour toute les gryffondores !

-C'est pas ce que je voulait dire, commença Harold sans comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune fille, en fait je...

-Tais toi ! Le coupa Astrid.

Ce n'était l'habituel ''tais toi'' excédé auquel Harold avait eu si souvent droit à Beurk, non celui la était plus tendu, plus... inquiet. Astrid avait sortit sa baguette, et jetait autour d'elle, des regards furtifs. Harold senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, il chercha dans les bruits de la forêt quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être : vent dans les feuilles, cris d'animaux... Harold compris en quelques seconde ce qui le dérangeait : la température ! La température de la clairière s'était élevé imperceptiblement. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour, si un dragon surgissait maintenant, ça finirait mal, à plus forte raison si il s'agissait de Krokmou.

-Astrid, chuchota Harold, il faut absolument qu'on...

-Tait toi ! Répéta Astrid. Il y a quelque chose qui nous...

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une ombre surgit d'entre les arbres. Une ombre familière, d'un noir brillant, avec deux puissantes ailes de cuir et une gueule pleine de crocs : Krokmou. Harold resta pétrifié, il avait espéré le revoir mais pas de cette manière. Il faut se méfier de ce que l'on désir

-_Diffondo_

Le sortilège d'Astrid fut imprévisible. Le dragon, prit par surprise, le reçut dans l'épaule. Il recula, rugissant de douleur et de rage. Krokmou se redressa et cracha une boule feu qui carbonisa l'herbe où se tenait la jeune viking quelques secondes plus tôt. Vive comme l'éclair, elle avait esquivé en une roulade, dans un même mouvement se redressa et lança un nouveau sort contre le reptile. Krokmou bondi pour éviter le projectile et lança une nouvelle boule de feu.

-Non ! Cria Harold en poussant Astrid hors de la trajectoire de la sphère embrasée.

Le petit viking senti le souffle brûlant du projectile mais il ne fut pas touché. Astrid se releva, bien décider à occire son adversaire une bonne fois pour toute mais Harold fut plus rapide. Il se saisit du bras de sa camarade et parvint à dévier le sort. Le trait de lumière rata le dragon et frappa l'arbre juste derrière lui. sous le choc, le tronc se brisa et tomba au sol. Krokmou recula. Il lança un dernier regard ou se mêlait la colère et tristesse avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Le silence et le froid retombèrent sur la clairière. Le cœur de Harold recommença à battre à une vitesse normale. Il était tellement bouleversé par l'affrontement qu'il ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing d'Astrid qui le renvoya au sol.

-Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit il

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'empêcher de lui régler son compte ?

-... Je sais pas... Juste il n'y avait pas besoin de lui faire de mal.

-Pas besoin de lui faire mal ?! Est ce que tu crois que c'est un jeu Harold ? C'était une Furie Nocturne ! Le plus terrible des prédateurs ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va en rester là ?! Je comprend mieux pourquoi cette forêt est interdite ! Viens vite, on retourne au château.

Elle prit le bras d'Harold et le tira violemment en direction de la sortie de la forêt. Le petit Viking ne résista pas, il était trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait espéré revoir Krokmou et maintenant il n'avait plus aucune chance de le revoir. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était le dernier regard du dragon, cette colère qu'il avait vu dans les iris d'un vert intense.

-Et maintenant on va mettre les chose au clair, repris Astrid alors qu'il approchaient de la lisière de la forêt, Nous sommes des beurkiens Harold. Que ce sois ici ou à Beurk, c'est notre rôle, et même notre devoir, d'affronter les dragons pour protéger les autres sorciers. Nos parents ont mené cette mission et bientôt ce sera à nous de l'accomplir, mais si tu es incapable de le faire, au moins reste hors de mon chemin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack appréciait pas vraiment d'être debout a cette heure tardive mais il avait oublié un de ses livres dans la salle de sortilège. Cela n'aurait eut aucune importance si il ne s était pas souvenu du devoir de potion. Résultat, il était tous seul a marcher comme un con alors qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant le couvre feu. Il avait récupéré son livre mais c'était très court pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Bien sûr, il avait fais pire depuis le début de l'année mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une heure de colle pour une raison qu'il aurait pu éviter.

Même si le couché de soleil était de plus en plus tardif en cette saison, le château avait cessé d'être éclairé depuis de longue minutes. Jack se demanda si un petit sort de lumière pourrait aggraver son cas. Jugeant que ca n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance et qu'il serait plus facile de rentrer dans la salle commune des serpentards, qui avait le défaut de se trouver dans les sous sol, si il voyait où il allait. il sortit sa baguette :

-_Lumos_.

La lumière jaillit de sa baguette, éclairant le couloir obscur ou il se trouvait. Il avait recommencé a marcher depuis déjà quelques minutes quand un grand cri résonna derrière lui. Jack fit volte face, après une tel cri, le silence paraissait irréel. Chaque seconde de nouveau silence accentuait la sensation de danger. Continuer son chemin c'était tourner le dos a la source de ce cri, mais rester immobile ne pouvait pas être une solution définitive. Soudain une ombre surgit au frontières du cercle de lumière jailli de sa baguette. L'ombre ne marqua pas d'arrêt devant Jack ou la lumière, elle couru droit sur le serpentard. Jack faillit lancer un sort avant que la lumière ne révèle celui qui lui forçait dessus. De longs cheveux a mi chemin entre le roux et le brun, une cape de poudlard avec une cravate jaune, un petit insigne de préfet sur la tête et un visage envahie de terreur, Mufasa fuyait comme si il avait un troupeaux d'hypogriffe furieux sur les talons. La peur sur son visage était si familière que Jack comprit de quoi il s'agissait avant que Mufasa ne le hurle dans un cri désespéré:

-La Bête! Elle est là! Fuit!

Le préfet de poufsouffle le dépassa et disparu derrière lui. Jack resta immobile, la baguette levée. La peur de Mufasa ravivait toute les émotions contradictoire de l'attaque de Bunny, la peur bien sûr, mais aussi une envie de revanche. Jack serra les dents, se préparant a remplir le couloir de tous les sortilèges nuisible qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'une nouvelle forme émergea de l'ombre, jack cria :

-_Frigost_ !

Le sort fusa juste au dessus de la tête de la chose, la manquant de quelques centimètres avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la lumière. C'était un lion! Un lion au pelage brun et à la crinière noire. La bête le fixait de son œil unique, le gauche était barré d'une longue estafilade, comme la majorité de son corps. L'animal perdait du sang par une bonne vingtaine de blessures et peinait à rester debout. Une flaque rouge s élargissant à ses pattes et son pelage était poisseux du fluide vitale qui l entachait. Le félin fit quelques pas hésitant avant de s effondrer sur le sol. La forme du lion se brouilla. l'instant d'après Taka gisait a l'endroit précis où l'animal était tombé, le corps couvert de blessures.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oui, encore un chapitre qui se termine avec un corps couvert de blessures, mais là ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Voila normalement l'intrigue devrait accélérer jusqu'au dénouement. Jack et Raiponce on chacun leur sort signature, Astrid a vu Krokmou et Taka est gravement blessé, particulièrement à l'œil ;)

la suite au prochain chapitre


	16. Quand la Bête sort de l'ombre

**Quand la Bête sort de l'ombre**

L'infirmerie de Poudlard n'avait jamais été le lieu le moins fréquenté de Poudlard. Quand on accueil une centaine d'adolescents, chacun doté de pouvoirs, pouvant se blesser les un les autres sur un simple coup de tête, sans compter les cours qui montrent des monstres capables de tuer d'un simple coup de griffe et un rythme scolaire incroyablement éprouvant, il est normal d'avoir quelques ''incidents''.

Mais pour une fois, l'infirmerie était plutôt vide, en fait elle n'accueillait qu'un seul patient : Taka. Le jeune homme avait été difficilement ramené par Jack, Mme Pomfresh, tirée de son sommeil avait appliqué les premiers soins en chemise de nuit. Assit sur une chaise près de la porte, Jack avait observé la vieille femme marmonner des incantations complexes, en faisant de grands gestes avec sa baguette magique. De longues minutes minutes plus tard, le flot de sang s'assécha, les plaies restaient ouverte et repoussante mais elles avaient cessé d'être mortelle.

-Monsieur Frost, lança Mme Pomfresh en continuant de faire des gestes compliqués avec sa baguette, je vais vous demander de rester à l'infirmerie pour cette nuit.

-Mais je vais très bien, assura Jack en se levant d'un bond.

-Je sais, tempéra la guérisseuse, mais je ne veux pas que cette histoire se répande dès ce soir, Taka a besoin de repos et je ne veux pas qu'une bande de serpentards surexcités viennent aux aurores me déranger dans mes soins. Je vais avoir un boulot monstre pour empêcher ces blessures de s'infecter.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, maintenant au lit.

Jack voulu répliquer mais devant le regard de l'infirmière, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Il se déshabilla, revêtit l'un des pyjamas de l'infirmerie et se glissa sous la couette. Avant de s'endormir il se dit qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas faire son devoir de sortilège pour le lendemain.

Jack dormit assez mal cette nuit là, la tête remplit de cauchemar. Il était poursuivit par une ombre, il voulait courir, mais ses jambes était paralysé, un monstre énorme composé de pures ténèbres ouvrait une gueule immense et l'avalait toute entier.

Jack s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait, la pièce n'était éclairé que par la lueur de la baguette de Mme Pomfresh qui continuait à soigner Taka. Il se recoucha, essayant de chasser de son esprit cette peur qui le dévorait.

Jack ne se réveilla pas avant 10h le lendemain, se réveiller naturellement et non par le bruit infernale du réveil qu'il avait reçu à Noël était très agréable. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de se réveiller dans un lit de l'infirmerie, avec un camarade mutilé en face de soi et le frère de ce dernier en grande discussion avec les professeurs.

-Puisque je vous dit que je n'ai rien vu, assura Mufasa, Elle nous a pris par surprise.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de voir, Mr Pride, dit Mcgonagal, vous possédez d'autre sens, des sens que votre nature a profondément développés.

-Ah ce moment là je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, je cherchais surtout à chercher de l'aide. Cette créature était clairement trop dangereuse pour tenter de lui faire face, mon frère n'aurait pas dû essayer.

-Que faisiez vous à cette heure ci hors de vos dortoirs respectifs ? Demanda le professeur Flitwitch. Le couvre feu allait quasiment être instauré.

Mufasa n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les battants de la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir à la volé, laissant passer le directeur. Déjà quand on passe un porte en ouvrant les deux battants ça donne un effet que Jack qualifiait de ''inutilement classe mais classe quand même''. Mais quand c'était réalisé par le professeur Yensid, cela prenait une autre dimension. Tous le monde s'était tu, le directeur imposant sa présence à toute la pièce.

-Racontez nous tous ce qui s'est passé sans omettre le moindre détail.

-Je suis sorti pour faire ma ronde de préfet à 21h, sachant que mon frère a la mauvaise habitude de ne pas voir le temps qui passe, je suis allé vérifier dans la salle de classe où il a l'habitude de réviser tranquille. Je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai raccompagné vers sa salle commune. Alors que nous étions dans un couloir isolé, toutes les torches se sont éteintes, et la Bête nous a attaqué. En sachant ce qui était arrivé à Bunny et Marveen, j'ai dit à Taka de fuir mais il ne m'a pas écouté et a voulu l'affronter. Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'avait aucune chance je suis partis chercher de l'aide. J'ai finalement trouvé le professeur Flitwitch que j'ai ramené dans le couloir où j'avais quitté mon frère. Vous connaissez la suite.

Yensid écouta le récit sans sourciller, à la fin de celui-ci, il ferma les yeux, semblant en grande réflexion.

-Peux tu terminer l'histoire s'il te plait Jack ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui comme si il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Et bien, j'étais dans le couloir parce que...

Jack se tu, n'osant pas continuer devant tous les professeurs. Yensid hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-J'étais dans le couloir, reprit Jack, les torches étaient éteinte alors j'ai allumé ma baguette. J'ai entendu un cris, et quelques minutes plus tard, Mufasa m'est passé devant en courant. Puis un peu après il y a eu...

Yensid hocha de nouveau la tête.

-... un lion est arrivé, et il s'est transformé en Taka.

Jack s'attendait à ce que tous le monde se moque de lui mais il n'en fut rien.

-Et vous n'avez rien vu d'autre? Demanda McGonagal.

-Non Madame. Répondit Jack.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'infirmerie. Les professeurs échangèrent des regards entendus.

-Yensid, commença McGonagal, ce qui se passe est très grave, il faut prendre des mesures immédiates.

-Vous avez raison professeur, répondit le directeur. Morson, vous voudrez bien fouiller tous le château pour retrouver la trace de cette Bête. Rubbeus, vous ferez de même avec la forêt interdite. Filius, renouvelez les enchantements de protections autour du château. Cette Bête ne s'en sortira pas.

-Je parlais de la protection des élèves, Walter ! Insista la vice directrice. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que cela dégénère. Il faut les renvoyer chez eux le temps de s'assurer que le château est à nouveau sûr !

Walter Yensid posa son regard le plus terrible sur la vieille femme. On n'employait pas inconsidérément le prénom du directeur dans l'école.

-Minerva, j'ai voulu que vous restiez à Poudlard comme vice directrice car personne d'autre ne connaissait le château aussi bien que vous. Mais je reste le directeur, il faut que l'école continue de fonctionner, c'est ce qui m'a paru le plus évident depuis que je suis à ce poste. L'école tiendra contre vents, marées et créatures maléfiques.

Un lourd silence tomba. McGonagal fit une grimace mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Maintenant, faites votre travail.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida sortit de sa salle commune le cœur léger, elle avait terminé ses devoirs pour aujourd'hui et malgré les examens de fin d'année qui approchaient a grand pas, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. En fait il n'y avait que deux chose qui l'a préoccupaient vraiment : le match contre Serdaigle qui serait déterminant pour la coupe de Quidditch et la nouvelle agression de la Bête. Les deux dernières agressions avait été contre des serpentards, mais des attaques contre des élèves restaient inquiétantes.

-Merida, attend ! Appela une voix grave derrière elle.

Son oncle la rejoignit en quelques foulées. Il avait un air préoccupé.

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ta mère, expliqua-t-il, elle est de plus en plus inquiète avec ces trois agressions...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, tonton?

-Ta mère veut que tu quittes Poudlard.

Celle-la, Merida ne s'y attendait pas. Sa mère n'avait jamais été la plus téméraire qu'il soit, mais qu'elle envisage de la retirer de Poudlard juste pour la présence d'une Bête, c'était inattendu.

-C'est hors de question, affirma Merida, je comprend qu'elle s'inquiète mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne capture cette créature. Je vais pas partir comme ça, on a le match de quidditch dans 2 semaines. Et puis je suis à Gryffondor, le courage avant tous.

\- Je savais que tu répondrais ça. Répondit Morson, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. J'ai déjà écrit à ta mère pour lui dire que tu restes à Poudlard, de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je veillerais sur toi.

Si Merida avait été un peu moins fière et si son oncle n'avait pas été professeur, elle aurait hésité à le serrer dans ses bras.

-Mais, reprit il, je veux que tu sois prudente. Je ne te connais que depuis un an mais je sais que tu aimes faire des choses dangereuses. Alors ne te met pas en danger inutilement et n'oublie pas que le courage ce n'est pas de foncer tête baissé vers le danger. Le courage c'est aussi de reconnaître que certaine chose sont trop forte et qu'on a besoin d'aide. Alors si tu vois ou entend quelques chose sur la Bête, tu viens m'en parler tous de suite.

-Oui tonton, assura Merida.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, lui reprocha Morson sans parvenir à gommer le sourire sur son visage, tu es ma nièce mais je reste ton professeur. Où est ce que tu vas là?

\- Je vais à l'entraînement de quidditch.

-Très bien, acquiesça Morson, entraînes toi bien mais ne traînes pas trop tard.

-Bien sûr, promit Merida.

Elle rejoignit le terrain de quidditch en passant par les vestiaires pour revêtir sa tenue. La séance fut épuisante mais les gryffondors furent très satisfaits de leur efforts. Peter fut très impressionnant et attrapa le vif d'or une douzaine de fois pendant la séance. Dix minutes avant la fin de celle ci, trois premières années parfaitement reconnaissable arrivèrent sur les gradins. Raiponce criait des félicitations à la poursuiveuse, Harold, moins expansif faisait des signes de la main quand Merida passait près d'eux, Jack se contentait d'observer le jeux d'un œil d'expert.

Philippe connaissait déjà Raiponce comme incapable de trahir son ami sinon il aurait cru à une espionne des serdaigles. Mais il préféra ne pas continuer l'entraînement trop longtemps car le soleil se couchait déjà derrière les branches de la forêt interdite. Les gryffondors atterrirent et rangèrent les balles.  
Les joueurs retournèrent en riant dans les vestiaires. Jack couru à leur suite et intercepta Bunny avant qu'il n'en franchisse le seuil.

-Attend Bunny, je voulais savoir qu'est ce que tu faisais le soir du match Gryffondor contre Serpentard ?

\- Tu veux dire le soir où je me suis fait charcuter?

-oui ce soir là!

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses? Tu m'espionnes ou tu veux attraper la Bête à toi tous seul ?

-Non je me demandais si ça avait un rapport avec ton petit talent.

Le visage de Bunny se durcit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Merida, Harold et Raiponce qui s'étaient approchés.

-Tais toi Jack! Ça doit rester secret!

-Donc ça a un rapport... pourquoi tu t'es transformé?

-Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport. Et ferme la Jack.

Les 3 autres premières années échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. A l'évidence, aucun d'eux n'avaient comprit de quoi parlaient les 2 autres.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Merida. C'est quoi cette histoire de transformation?

-C'est rien ! Affirma Bunny. Jack si tu ouvre encore la bouche je te jetterait tellement de sorts que tu n'arriveras plus à marcher droit. Je pensais que toi plus que les autres tu saurais qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas révéler.

Jack ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Peut importe à quoi Bunny faisait référence, c'était efficace.

\- Tu es un animagus! Comprit Merida.

Bunny braqua aussitôt son regard sur elle. Un regard de colère, d'incompréhension et aussi un peu de honte.

-Comment l'as tu deviner? Demanda-t-il.

-Quand Jack a parlé de transformation j'ai remarqué tous les signes humain d'un animagus, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as les cheveux naturellement en bataille, c'est un des signes distinctif des animagus, à force de transformations, leur cuir chevelu s'adapte. T'es réflexes sont aussi plus aiguisés que pour un sorcier ordinaire, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi doué pour prévoir la trajectoire des cognards. Et tu es impétueux, c'est le résultat des instincts animaux. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt.

Tous le monde était restés bouche bée, ce type de raisonnement n'était pas l'apanage de Merida, d'habitude c'était Harold et Raiponce qui sortait un tel raisonnement.

-Euh Merida, risqua Raiponce, il y a plein de personnes qui corresponde à cette description, toi par exemple...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, répliqua vertement Merida.

-Laissez moi voir, dit Jack en faisant semblant de se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Une chevelure ébouriffée, des capacités correctes sans plus sur un balais et une colère légendaire... Tu ne serais pas un animagus toi aussi? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Pas encore le givré, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Jack ne pensait qu'à une petite plaisanterie fut prit au dépourvu devant le ton sérieux de la réponse. Seul Bunny ne resta pas bouche bée devant l'affirmation de Merida.

-Un Dumbroch bien sûr, comprit il avec une moue boudeuse. J'aurais du me douter que tu ne pouvais pas être une fille normale.

-Ça c'est sûr, elle est pas normale cette fille, renchérit Jack, mais je vois pas ce que ça change qu'elle vienne de la famille Dumbroch.

-Ça change que dans ma famille on est naturellement un animagis. Répliqua la rousse.

-Alors c'est vrai? Demanda Raiponce toute excitée par cette perspective. Tu peux vraiment te transformer en animal?

-Pas encore, tempera Merida, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mon père a eut sa première transformation à 14 ans, je pense pas que je prendrais de plus temps.

-Les Dumbroch sont réputés pour ça, continua Bunny. Ce pouvoir de devenir un animal est pour eux comme une signature, et c'est aussi pour ça que c'est une famille noble.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda Jack. Pouvoir se transformer en animal n'a jamais été réservé aux nobles.

-Détrompe toi, l'animagi à longtemps été la marque distinctive des nobles. Encore aujourd'hui, les animagi sont majoritairement des membres des familles royales, bien qu'elle n'ai de ce titre que le nom.

\- Et toi, en quoi tu te transformes? Interrogea Raiponce cachant difficilement sont intérêt et son excitation.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Bunny.

-Ne fais pas ton timide, reprocha Jack qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'embarras de son frère adoptif, je suis sûr qu'elles te trouveront trop mignon.

\- La ferme Jack, tu sais bien que c'est un secret.

-Un secret tellement bien gardé que tous Guardian Gate est au courant. Allez, ils n'en parlerons à personne.

Le batteur de Gryffondor lança un regard soupçonneux aux trois autres premières année, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'un tel acte impliquerait.

\- Et Père ne voudrait pas apprendre que tu sors la nuit à l'école. Ajouta Jack pour enfoncer le clou.

Bunny eut un regard furieux, puis il prit une grande inspiration et son corps se métamorphosa. Sa taille fut divisée par cinq. Sa robe de Quidditch se couvrit d'un manteau de poil gris et blancs. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent et se déplacèrent vers le sommet de sa tête. Devant le quatuor, se tenait maintenant un petit lapin, au pelage soyeux et au regard dur.

-C'est incroyable, souffla Raiponce, visiblement estomaqué par la transformation.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle tendit la main pour caresser le petit animal qui reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine.

-Jamais de caresse, expliqua Jack qui retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Il a horreur de ça.

-Toi aussi tu n'aimerais que l'on te gratouille la tête. Surtout par quelqu'un de 5 fois plus grand que toi.  
Maintenant on en reste là et on en parle plus.

Bunny s'éloigna alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les quatre amis restèrent longtemps dans les vestiaires après le départ de Bunny. Chacun imaginant quel pouvait être son animagus si il le devenait un jours.

-Pour moi la question ne se pose même pas, dit Merida, tous les membres des Dumbroch se transforment en ours. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

-Quand même, continua Jack, il n'y a plus de surprise. C'est cool l'assurance d'être un animagus mais la certitude de se transformer en ours ça enlève une partie du plaisir.

-Mais ça garantit un animagus beau et fort, répliqua Merida, tu es sûr de ne pas te transformer en cafard. Quoi que dans ton cas ce serais plus une amélioration.

\- Et ton ours, tu penses qu'il aura les poils frisés? La charia Jack.

-Jack, tu aimerais avoir quel animagus? Demanda Raiponce espérant mettre un terme à la joute verbale qui s'annonçait.

-Sans doute un moustique vu son côté nuisible. Persifla Merida.

-Un petit prédateur, répondit Jack faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la rousse, peut être un animal polaire, comme un renard ou un flaireur.

-Tu ferais un bon chat d'appartement. Se moqua Merida qui n'appréciait pas d'être ainsi ignorée.

-Et toi un mignon ours en peluche, répondit le serpentard du tac au tac.

-Et toi Harold? Interrogea Raiponce.

-Moi?! Répondit le petit viking. Un dra... Un cheval!

-Un cheval? Répéta Merida, oubliant momentanément son échange avec Jack. Je te vois plus en gerbille ou même mieux en belette.

-Pourquoi? Demanda la serdaigle.

-Parce qu'il est tous discret, serviable mais aussi qu'il est très doué avec la nature.

Harold ne savait pas si il devait prendre la description de Merida comme un compliment. C'était vraie, il savait s'y prendre avec la nature, mais pour le reste...

\- Et quel rapport avec une belette? Demanda Jack.

-Ba moi ça m'y fais penser. Trancha Merida sans un regard au détracteur.

\- Et toi Raiponce? Enchaîna Harold, qui n'avait pas non plus envie d'une nouvelle dispute, surtout si il devait se retrouver pris au milieu.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, peut être un papillon. Passer ses journées près des fleurs, ce serais génial. Mais j'aurais peur que Pascal ne me mange.  
Raiponce frissonna en pensant à ce que son fidèle caméléon de compagnie pourrait lui faire par mégarde si elle venait à se transformer en papillons.

-Moi je sais Punzie, la rassura Jack, tu connais le colibri?

\- Le colibri? Répétèrent ses 3 amis interrogatifs.

-C'est un petit oiseau, expliqua Jack, vivant en Amérique du Sud, et mangeant le pollen des fleurs. Pour te faire une idée, c'est presque comme un vivet doré mais en beaucoup moins rapide.

-Voilà cet oiseau ce serait très bien. Dit Raiponce avec un sourire de remerciements à Jack.

Harold n'était pas sûr qu'elle sache vraiment ce qu'était un vivet doré mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Au même moment toute les torches du couloir s'éteignirent. Les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Raiponce une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Personne n'eut le temps d'avancer une hypothèse que Merida cria. Harold chercha à voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité mais avant de pouvoir distinguer la moindre forme il sentit quelque chose de dur le frapper au ventre. Projeté contre le mur, le jeune poufsouffle hurla de douleur.

-La Bête! Cria Jack.

Le courageux serpentard lança un sort qui révéla une brève seconde une immense forme noire. Mais le trait de lumière ricocha sur le monstre sans le blesser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruit sourd et lui aussi gémit de douleur. Raiponce poussa un crie de terreur. Le bruit dura une poignée de seconde avant de s'achever brutalement. Harold tenta de se relever, certain d'une seule chose : ils devaient fuir. Peu importe la créature dont il s'agissait, elle était trop puissante. Ce ne devait pas être l'avis de Jack qui s'était déjà relevé et lança un nouveau sortilège. Le trait de lumière ricocha de nouveau sur la Bête mais celle ci répliqua aussitôt.  
Une sphère embrasé traversa le couloir, ne manquant Jack que d'extrême justesse.  
Harold leva difficilement sa baguette et prononça la formule :

-_Lumos_

La lumière jaillit, éclairant le couloir et révélant une scène que le petit viking aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Une peau noire et brillante, une gueule rougeoyante de flammes et de grands yeux d'un vert des plus pure. Krokmou se tenait au centre du couloir.  
Jack, profitant de la nouvelle luminosité lança un nouveau sortilège qui se dissipa en touchant les écailles du dragon. Krokmou rugit de colère en direction de l'imprudent qui tomba en arrière. La baguette de Jack lui échappa des mains et roula hors de porté.

Harold parvint à se mettre debout. Il avait la baguette pointée sur Krokmou, la main tellement serrée que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Les paroles d' Astrid résonnèrent dans sa tête : _Nous sommes des beurkiens Harold. Que ce sois ici ou à Beurk, c'est notre rôle, et même notre devoir, d'affronter les dragons pour protéger les autres sorciers_. Il baissa sa baguette et couru vers la furie nocturne.

-Stop! Cria le jeune poufsouffle. Arrêtes !

Krokmou s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers le petit humain, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un regard que le viking ne connaissait que trop bien. Harold s'arrêta net. Les iris du dragon avait pratiquement disparu, elles s'étaient réduite à deux fentes. Les yeux du dragon en chasse. Du prédateur. Du tueur.

-Non...

Harold ne pu rien ajouter d'autre avant que la furie n'ouvre une nouvelle fois une gueule remplie de flammes. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux attendant la l'inévitable impacte qui le réduirait en cendres.  
Il y eut un bruit d'explosion, une violente vague de chaleur et Krokmou poussa un rugissement.

-Harold, recule! Cria une voix mûre.

Le poufsouffle entrouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir un nouveau trait de lumière frapper la bête, la faisant reculer en gémissant. Harold recula précipitamment, se réfugiant derrière son sauveur. Morson Dumbroch lança un enchaînement de sortilèges qui explosèrent sur la peau du dragon. Harold cru entendre Gueulfort : _Les dragons sont parmi les créatures qui résiste le mieux à la magie, il faut plusieurs sortilèges simultanés pour obtenir un résultat. Seul quelques sortilèges particulier sont efficaces_. La créature réagit aussitôt comme si il n'avait rien sentit. Une boule de feu manqua Morson d'extrême justesse et frappa le plafond. La voûte de pierre s'effondra sous le choc et se brisa par terre, bien vite rejointe par le reste du plafond. Un lourd nuage de poussière envahie le couloir.

D'un coup de baguette, Morson créa un bouclier invisible, les protégeant, Harold et lui, des débris. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, il dissipa la fumée et d'un autre coup il ralluma les torches. Le calme était retombé. Un énorme trou aux contours calcinés était ouvert dans le mur. Dans le ciel nocturne, un petit point noir vacilla avant de tomber dans la forêt interdite.

-Putain mais c'était quoi ça? Jura Jack en se relevant .

-Ça mon gars, c'était un dragon (1), lui répondit le professeur Dumbroch en examinant le serpentard pour déceler d'éventuelles blessures. Tous le monde va bien ?

-Pour moi c'est bon, répondit Jack

-Pareil pour moi, dit Harold

-Je ne suis pas blessée, chuchota Raiponce comme si elle avait peur d'attirer à nouveau la Bête.

Un silence plana quelques secondes, silence qu'aucune voix féminine se plaignant de courbature ou de la sécurité dans les anciens châteaux ne vient perturber.

-Où est Merida ? Demanda H arold.

-Merida ? Répéta le professeur. Elle était avec vous ?!

Le poufsouffle chercha dans le couloir pendant quelques secondes avant que de comprendre ce qui avait du se passer. Lentement il tourna le regard vers la forêt interdite, toujours visible à travers le trou dans le mur.

-Il la prise avec lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) une réplique d'un nain, je vous laisse chercher la référence.

Déjà les réflexion autour de l'animagi de chacun des big four sont des hommages à la fic de Remus J. Potter-Lupin. Je vous la conseille, c'est une très bonne fic. Mais les big four ne seront pas des animagi dans la mienne.

Voila un chapitre de plus, et non des moindre. Voila la révélation sur la Bête. Si vous me détestez, c'est normal, je vous invite même à me maudire dans les commentaires (pas de gros mots svp). Plus sérieusement, continuez à commenter, suivre si vous aimez... les big four reviendrons très bientôt (si la rousse ne s'est pas fait bouffer d'ici là ^^)


	17. Le rugissement de celui qui chasse

Avant toute chose je voudrais remercier toute les personnes qui on fait des reviews : Elsa Hofferson, ClaraJonesMalefoy et feu-follet du 45 (même si tu n'es pas encore arrivé jusqu'ici)

J'en profite pour répondre à la review de plume d'indigo :

Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas grand-chose à dire, c'est une grosse review et moi j'adore ça. Content que ma fic te plaise, mettre les autres persos de disney et dreamwork c'était mon petit plus par rapport au autre fic big four/poudlard, et en plus ça me permet de parler des perso de ces univers parce que juste les big four... ba c'est un peu pas beaucoup. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, ba j'essaie de m'améliorer mais c'est loin d'être ma priorité (quand j'y pense je me dit que je ferais mieux de faire un audiobook) Pour les scènes copi... inspiré de harry potter... je sais que c'est un peu flagrant, pour le cours de DCFM, c'était un hommage à une de mes scènes préféré de la saga. Pour le cours de quidditch... ba c'est juste que j'avais pas d'idée et je voulais Jack et Merida dans leur équipe le plus rapidement possible (ça aurait été compliqué de parler de Peter et du Quidditch si aucun des big four n'y participaient).Pour la maturité des perso, on m'a déjà fais la remarque mais j'y arrive pas désolé :p

Content de savoir que mon suspense fonctionne, j'avais peur que ça ne marche pas. Et c'est vrai qu'un dragon qui déambule dans un château sans que personne ne le remarque, c'est aussi farfelu que si c'était un serpent de 20 mètres de long ^^. Enfin de rien et merci pour ta review, pour ton post scriptum, apprend que j'ai le scénario pour au moins quatre ans, mais il faut y arriver donc je ne promet rien, je verrais si j'ai envie de continuer et si beaucoup de personnes suivent...

Maintenant place au chapitre.

**_Le rugissement de celui qui chasse_**

Le couloir était dévasté mais ça n'était rien comparé aux pensées d'Harold. Il arrive des moments où l'esprit ne suit plus, où tout paraît si douloureux qu'on préfère se dire qu'on a mal vu ou que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et le petit viking ne se sentait pas autrement. Qu'un dragon enlève quelqu'un c'était quelque chose de terrible, sa propre mère avait été enlevée par un de ces reptiles, mais là c'était encore pire. C'était plus qu'une personne, c'était une amie, et c'était plus qu'un dragon, c'était Krokmou.

Harold savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour le dragon. A chacune de leurs rencontres, le dragon avait montré un comportement agressif, à chaque fois il ne s'en était sorti que par la présence d'une autre personne qui l'avait protégé. Et pourtant il avait continué à considérer le dragon comme un animal amical, à mettre les agressions sur le compte de la peur, et à penser pouvoir l'apprivoiser. Mais là Krokmou venait de prouver qu'il était à l'origine de 3 agressions et d'un enlèvement.

-J'ai vraiment été un imbécile, se chuchota-t-il.

Quand il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Dire qu'il s'était torturé l'esprit avec un reptile qui ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre signe d'affection. _Les dragons sont des concentrés d'égoïsme, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un dragon, ça pourrait être la dernière chose que vous ferez_. Comme toujours Gueulfort avait eu raison.

-Harold !

Pendant un instant, Harold crut être revenu sur Beurk avec Gueulfort qui lui criait dans les oreilles. Morson Dumbroch tourna sans ménagement la tête du Poufsouffle vers lui.

-J'ai besoin d'informations, rugit le directeur de Gryffondor, tu es un Beurkien ! Dis-moi ce que cette créature va faire !

-Quoi ? Et bien... Bégaya Harold qui perdit tous ses moyens devant autant de colère.

-Dis-moi où cette créature va aller ? Reprit le professeur essayant difficilement de calmer sa voix.

-Pourquoi elle a enlevé Merida ? Renchérit Raiponce.

-Eh bien normalement un dragon dévore toutes ses proies sur place. Répondit Harold d'une voix tremblante, crachant ses connaissances pour lutter contre le stress. Lorsqu'un dragon emporte une proie ce n'est jamais pour la dévorer seul, c'est pour l'offrir à quelqu'un : une femelle, des petits ou un alpha.

-Donc il pourrait y avoir d'autres dragons autour du château ? Demanda Morson, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, pendant que Raiponce poussait un petit cri de terreur.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le Beurkien après avoir réfléchi, la furie nocturne est un dragon presque éteint et de surcroît solitaire. Mais si celui-ci a emporté une proie, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Tu dis qu'il ne mangera pas sa proie tout seul, demanda Jack d'une voix tendue. Donc Merida n'est pas en danger.

-Oui, acquiesça Harold, mais il faut vite les retrouver. Je les ai vu tomber dans la Forêt Interdite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

-Et selon toi où va-t-il aller maintenant ? Demanda Morson. Il aurait un nid dans les alentours ?

-Sûrement. Peut être même dans la forêt elle-même.

-Dans quelle partie de la forêt est-il tombé ?

-Vers la gare du Poudlard Express.

-Ok, maintenant je sais où aller, dit le professeur. Une dernière chose, est-ce qu'il risque de revenir au château ?

-Non, je crois pas. Répondit Harold après un petit temps d'hésitation. Il aura bien trop peur de tomber à nouveau sur vous, pour le moment on est à l'abri.

-Alors vous allez rentrer dans vos salles communes, ordonna Morson regardant les trois adolescents. Vous y restez, vous ne faites pas de bêtise et vous ne parlez de ça à personne. Je vais rassembler quelques professeurs et nous irons chercher Merida.

Le géant roux partit en trombe vers la salle des professeurs, laissant les trois premières années seul dans le couloir ravagé.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Jack quand Morson eut disparu.

-Bah on retourne dans les dortoirs, répondit Raiponce qui tremblait encore.

-Il vaut mieux passer par le couloir du 2ème étage, renchérit Harold. On évitera Rusard et Tremain.

La serdaigle et le poufsouffle commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie du couloir.

-Attendez ! Cria Jack derrière eux. Vous voulez faire comme si de rien n'était ? On a vu Merida se faire enlever. On sait où elle est et on va pas aller l'aider ?

Les deux autres premières année échangèrent un regard partagé entre la culpabilité et le désespoir. Harold retourna sur ses pas, espérant se tromper sur les intentions de son camarade.

-Tu n'envisages quand même pas de...

-Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi on pourrait pas aller la chercher ? On sort rapidement du château, on fouille la forêt, on retrouve Merida et on rentre.

-Jack, essaya de le raisonner Raiponce, mr Dumbroch a dit qu'il s'en occupait, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

-Si on peut faire plus, répliqua le serpentard, on a un Beurkien avec nous.

Harold détourna aussitôt le regard. On ne lui rappelait son île que pour une seule chose, une seule tâche : la traque de dragon.

-Attends Jack, je peux pas...

-Non Harold, le coupa-t-il, est-ce que tu peux suivre la trace d'un dragon.

-Oui, mais...

-Et tu connais la forêt mieux que tous les professeurs.

-Oui, mais...

-Donc on a plus de chance de les retrouver que n'importe qui. Conclut triomphalement le serpentard.

-Arrête ! Cria Harold. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la Forêt Interdite et tu ne sais pas ce que sont les dragons. On vient de frôler la mort ! On peut pas aller dans la forêt comme ça, surtout de nuit, c'est du suicide. Mr Dumbroch et les autres professeurs sont plus forts que nous, ils ont plus de chance de sauver Merida.

-Calme-toi Harold, chuchota Raiponce, on a tous les trois vu comment cette bête était méchante et dangereuse. On va pas...

-Raiponce, l'interrompit Jack, pourquoi on pourrait pas aider un peu les profs ? Et au premier danger on arrête.

-Jack... On va pas... hésita Raiponce.

-Allez Punzie, insista Jack, je te promets que je te protégerais. Et on peut aider Merida je le sais.

Raiponce lança un regard suppliant à Harold. Suppliant de donner son accord.

-Harold...

-D'accord, d'accord. Céda-t-il sous la pression de ses deux condisciple. Mais on va le regretter, je le sens.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois premières année étaient entrés dans la forêt. Harold marchait devant, tous ses sens en éveil alors qu'il cherchait une trace de leur amie rousse ou de son ravisseur. Juste derrière venait Jack, la baguette brandie, éclairant le chemin avec un sort de lumière. Enfin Raiponce suivait Jack comme son ombre, jetant des regards apeurés tout autour d'elle.

-Tu vois quelque chose Harold ? Demanda Jack lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une clairière au bout de dix longues minutes de recherche.

-Moins fort Jack, lui reprocha le poufsouffle, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ici. Avec de la chance un centaure ou une licorne, avec de la malchance, un loup-garou ou pire.

Raiponce poussa un petit cri en entendant la dernière phrase d'Harold.

-Oui mais à part ça, insista Jack en baissant très légèrement la voix, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, avoua Harold à contrecœur, tous est terriblement normal.

-Et ça c'est normal dans la forêt ? Demanda Raiponce en montrant du doigt une petite lumière bleue flottant à un mètre du sol.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers ce que désignait la blonde.

-C'est un feu follet, expliqua Harold, c'est rare mais c'est pas anormal.

-Mais c'est quoi ? Demanda Raiponce d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est une flamme qui apparaît aléatoirement, répondit le petit viking. Rien d'inhabituel je vous dis.

-Et que pleins de flammes censées apparaître aléatoirement qui forme un chemin ça ne choque que moi ? Demanda ironiquement le serpentard en montrant une dizaine d'autres feux follets qui formait une ligne.

Harold se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué la chose. Un tel phénomène ne pouvait pas être naturel, il ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de la magie, l'œuvre d'un sorcier.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait Harold ? Demanda Jack

-On les suit. Décida le petit viking.

-Mais ils vont pas dans la bonne direction. Remarqua Raiponce.

-Ces feux follets ne sont pas là par hasard, répondit le poufsouffle, je suis sûr que quelqu'un veut nous guider. Peut-être que c'est Merida, ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

Un mince sourire passa sur le visage de Raiponce. Elle tendit la main pour toucher la flamme qui s'évapora aussitôt.

-Allons-y, déclara Harold en suivant la ligne lumineuse. Éteins ta baguette Jack.

Le serpentard annula son sort et lui emboîta le pas, suivi de près par Raiponce. Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, toujours précédés par les feux follets qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

-Harold, tu sais où on est ? Demanda Raiponce qui jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle de plus en plus souvent.

Harold fit signe à Raiponce de se taire, devant eux se dessinait une clairière. Un cercle de pierres dressées faisait de l'endroit une réplique miniature du site Stonehenge qu'Harold avait visité durant les rares vacances que s'accordaient son père. Attaché à l'un des menhirs, le corps flasque de Merida reposait. Une horrible pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harold avant que sa partie rationnelle ne lui fasse remarquer qu'on n'attachait pas les cadavres.

Au centre du cercle de pierres, une large silhouette s'affairait à tracer des signes sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette. Le trio s'immobilisa, hésitant sur la démarche à adopter. Leur amie était là, à quelques mètres mais le kidnappeur était encore plus près. Intérieurement, le cerveau d'Harold tournait à plein régime, se demandant qui pouvait être ce sorcier. Si c'était bien Krokmou qui avait enlevé Merida, pourquoi c'était maintenant cette homme qui la détenait? S'agissait-il d'un sorcier capable de commander aux dragons? Si c'était le cas, Krokmou ne devait pas être loin, pourtant la température de l'air était normale, l'avait-il envoyé commettre d'autres attaques?

Soudain, l'homme s'immobilisa, leva la tête et huma l'air comme un animal cherchant une proie.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, dit il sans se retourner. Sortez de votre cachette, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

La voix était rauque comme si elle n'était pas habituée à prononcer des mots humains mais aussi étrangement familière. Si il avait été seul, Harold n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à retourner au château. Sauf qu'il y avait Merida, et si Harold n'était pas l'adolescent le plus courageux du monde, il refusait de ne pas venir en aide à une amie. Sans compter que même si il était sûr de pouvoir semer l'homme dans la forêt, il sentait que Jack et Raiponce n'y parviendraient pas. Lentement, il se leva et s'avança dans la clairière. A ses côtés, ses deux camarades le suivirent.

-Maintenant, relâchez Merida, exigea Harold.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Morson Dumbroch en se retournant vers eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Monsieur Dumbroch ?!

Harold était le seul à réussir à prononcer quelque chose. Raiponce et Jack étaient trop choqués pour parler.

-Mais comment...? Parvint à articuler Raiponce... Pourquoi...?

-Pourquoi... répéta le professeur avec un sourire dévoilant une dentition impressionnante. Voilà la seule question qui mérite d'être posée. Et comme je ne serai plus votre professeur l'année prochaine je vais vous donner un dernier cours de métamorphose.

-On s'en fout de votre cours! Jura Jack. Rendez-nous Merida!

-Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas quand on n'écoute pas mon cours. Plaisanta Morson. Reste à ta place, ma nièce restera à la sienne.

-On va voir, répliqua le serpentard. _Frigost_!

Le trait de lumière bleue fusa vers le professeur. Celui ci réagit à une vitesse stupéfiante pour un homme de sa corpulence. D'un mouvement d'épaules il esquiva le sortilège tout en sortant sa baguette.

-_Expelliarmus_! Cria le géant.

La baguette de Jack lui sauta des mains. Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de penser à la ramasser que son adversaire enchaîna:

-_Impedimenta_.

Jack fut instantanément projeté au sol et immobilisé. Raiponce et Harold également touchés par le sort furent également privés de mouvement.

-Putain, c'est pas possible, Jura Jack alors qu'il essayait en vain de briser le sortilège.

Morson était resté calme comme si l'incident n'avait été qu'un bavardage en cours de métamorphose.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.

-Alors réveillez Merida, insista Raiponce.

-D'accord, céda Morson, mais c'est uniquement pour que vous arrêtiez de me le demander.

Il pointa sa baguette et prononça l'incantation:

-_Enervatum._

-Tonton ? S'étonna la rousse en reconnaissant Morson. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est justement la question que posaient tes amis.

-Raiponce ? Jack ? Harold ? S'écria Mérida en voyant ses amis au sol. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On est venu te chercher bien sûr. Dit Jack.

-Me chercher !? Répéta Mérida. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On était au château, et la Bête nous a attaqué et... Je me souviens plus après.

-Après tu as été emporté par un dragon. Dit Jack.

Morson éclata de rire en entendant le petit serpentard. Un rire rauque et sauvage.

-Emporté par un dragon ! Répéta-t-il en calmant difficilement son hilarité. La vérité c'est que ce dragon n'a jamais posé une seul patte sur Mérida.

-Mais on a vu le dragon s'enfuir et Merida avait disparu, insista Raiponce.

-En fait c'est moi qui ai emporté Merida,révéla Morson. Je l'ai stupéfixé, puis je l'ai rendu invisible. Je vous ai renvoyé dans vos dortoir et je me suis éloigné. Juste après votre départ, je suis revenu et je l'ai amené dans cette clairière.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Krokmou ? Cria Harold.

-Krokmou ? Tu veux parler du dragon ?

-Oui ! Insista le petit viking. Pourquoi il vous obéissait ?

-Il ne m'obéissait pas. Répondit l'ex-professeur en réprimant une fois de plus un éclat de rire. Il m'a même donné du fil à retordre si vous voulez tout savoir.

-Pourtant Krokmou nous a attaqué.

-Non, c'est moi qu'il a attaqué, révéla Morson. Si il n'avait pas été là, l'enlèvement de Merida aurait été bien plus simple.

-Et les autres ? Continua le poufsouffle. Krokmou a attaqué Bunny, Marveen et Taka, n'est ce pas ?

-Encore faux, corrigea l'oncle de Merida, c'était moi aussi. Tu me déçois Harold, tu es plus doué en classe.

-Mais enfin pourquoi !? Demanda Jack.

-Pour la Force, pour le pouvoir, mais plus précisément pour l'animagi ultime.

-L'animagi ultime ? Répéta Merida. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le pouvoir le plus secret des Dumbroch. Expliqua Morson. Je crois que ta mère t'a forcé à apprendre les anciennes runes. Donc peux-tu traduire ceci à tes camarades ?

Morson sortit une plaque de pierre gravée de symboles étranges que Merida déchiffra.

-_La bête intérieure est déchaînée, Parée de griffes et crocs d'ivoire. chacun de tes semblables tu devras affronter. Pour développer ce puissant pouvoir. Mais ce pouvoir est aussi mortel. Lentement il te fera trébucher. Et pour garder ce pouvoir éternel. Ton propre sang tu devras faire couler._

Harold et Raiponce lancèrent un regard horrifié à l'oncle de Merida, pendant que Jack, qui n'avait visiblement rien compris, regardait ses camarades en espérant que quelqu'un lui explique.

-Voilà, conclut Morson avec un sourire triomphant, maintenant vous savez tout.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce espérait avoir mal compris ou mal interprété les écrits de la pierre. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de doute possible, le professeur Morson Dumbroch était un animagus. Un animagus qui avait attaqué tous les élèves ayant un potentiel animagi de l'école. Et elle en découvrait enfin le mobile, l'affrontement contre un de ses semblables décuplait ses pouvoirs.

-Combien d'élèves comptez-vous encore sacrifier pour atteindre votre objectif ? Demanda-t-elle, indignée. Combien de vies voulez-vous détruire dans le seul but d'acquérir ce pouvoir ?

-Je ne toucherais plus aux élèves, assura Morson, J'ai voulu limiter au maximum ces duels, seul Taka a choisi de m'affronter réellement. C'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai dû le blesser aussi gravement. Mais ce n'était pas en vain, il ne reste qu'un animagus qu'il faut que j'affronte avant de réaliser le rituel final.

-Le rituel final ? Répéta Jack qui malgré ses efforts était de plus en plus perdu.

-Mais ce pouvoir est aussi mortel. Répéta Merida. Lentement il te fera trébucher. Et pour garder ce pouvoir éternel. Ton propre sang tu devras faire couler.

-Faire couler son propre sang ? Ce n'est pas si terrible. Il suffit de s'infliger une petit blessure.

-Ce n'est pas dans ce sens que le rituel parle de faire couler son propre sang. Corrigea Merida. En réalité, il demande...

-... De tuer un membre de sa famille.

Raiponce retint un cri d'horreur en comprenant ce que voulait faire l'ancien professeur.

-Vous voulez tuer Merida ?! Vous... vous...

La jeune fille perdit complètement ses moyens devant l'énonciation même d'un acte aussi terrible. Du fin fond de sa mémoire, elle entendit une voix doucement autoritaire : le monde extérieur est bien trop dangereux, petit fleur. Il y a des personnes terriblement méchante. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici pour toujours.

-C'est le seul moyen, se justifia Morson, j'ai attendu ce moment pendant trop longtemps. J'ai toujours su ce que je devrais faire pour atteindre mon objectif. Je l'ai su depuis que j'ai pris la potion pour déchaîner ma bête intérieure. Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, si je ne le fais pas je mourrai dans un mois, deux tout au plus.

-Et pour un pouvoir comme ça vous voulez tuer un membre de votre famille ?! Demanda Harold, scandalisé.

-C'est le destin tragique de la famille des Dumbroch, répondit Morson avec un sourire presque désolé. Notre clan est rempli de combats et de meurtres. De frères, de fils, d'oncles et de nièces qui s'entretuent pour obtenir ce pouvoir et le garder le plus longtemps possible.

-Alors pourquoi moi ? Interrogea la rousse.

-Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de fonder une famille, expliqua Morson, mon dernier lien de sang était Fergus, mais je ne pouvais pas me mesurer à lui, il était bien trop fort pour moi. Ma tentative pour t'enlever quand tu étais petite a été un effroyable échec. J'ai donc attendu, attendu au seul endroit où j'étais sûr que tu finirais par venir. Je suis personnellement venu t'aider à acheter tes fournitures et depuis je n'ai cessé de m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Et maintenant je vais pouvoir récolter le fruit de mon travail.

-Alors tout ce temps passé... tous ces sourires...

-C'était une façade, si je me suis autant rapproché de toi, c'était pour te protéger en vue de ce moment. Mais tout n'était pas complètement faux, je suis immensément fier que tu sois ma nièce.

-Et nous ? Demanda Jack. Si il n'y a que Merida qui vous intéresse, qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous ?

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer, essaya de le rassurer Dumbroch, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé ici, je vais donc vous effacer la mémoire. Vous vous réveillerez demain matin et tout ce dont vous vous souviendrez ce sera l'attaque du dragon.

Merida semblait avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, Harold et Raiponce paraissaient avoir été foudroyés, une expression de peur et de tristesse figée sur leur visage, Jack, lui, oscillait entre la colère et la résignation. Les quatre adolescents ne savaient plus quoi dire. En fait, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

-Puisque tout est dit, clama Morson, je vais tuer Merida et enfin obtenir l'animagi ultime !

-Morson, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack se tourna vers celle qui venait de pénétrer dans la clairière en criant. Jamais Jack n'aurait pensé être heureux et soulagé de l'entendre. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcière vert émeraude, ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en chignon étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules, son regard sévère jugeant chaque détail de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Professeur McGonagall, se réjouit le géant roux, j'avoue que je me demandais si vous aviez reçu ma lettre. Vous êtes la dernière pièce de mon puzzle.

-Ça suffit Morson ! cria la vice-directrice, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais vous allez immédiatement libérer ces élèves. J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication pour ce que...

-Non je ne pense pas, répliqua Dumbroch mais d'une voix bien moins humaine. Si vous désirez sauvez ces élèves, il faudra m'affronter.

-Vous affrontez?! Répéta McGonagall.

-Bien sûr Minerva. Répondit Morson avec un sourire, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, de longs poils noirs couvrait ses membres. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette école, je n'ai cessé d'attendre ce moment. Les McGonagall sont un puissant clan d'Ecosse, leur héritière ne pouvait être qu'un animagus très puissant, même si son animal intérieur n'est qu'un faible chat. Sans compter que vous êtes le professeur de métamorphose le plus reconnu qu'ait accueilli Poudlard depuis très longtemps. Comment ne pas trépigner d'impatience en vue d'un tel affrontement ?

-_Finit._

D'un petit coup de baguette, la vice-directrice libéra les trois première année du sortilège d'entrave. Jack en profita pour récupérer rapidement sa baguette.

-Très bien, Morson Dumbroch, reprit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son ancien collègue, si c'est un duel que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir.

Celui-ci sourit, un sourire dévoilant d'énormes crocs. Un épais pelage noir d'encre recouvrait maintenant intégralité de son corps. Le géant, déjà d'une taille exceptionnelle, avait encore grandi et dépassait largement les deux mètres, ses membres s'épaissirent encore jusqu'à être aussi large que des troncs. Les ongles de ses doigts s'allongèrent en dix griffes longues comme des poignards. Sa baguette tomba au sol. L'immense ours noir qu'était devenu l'ex professeur de métamorphose tomba à quatre pattes en faisant trembler le sol. Avant que sa bouche ne se transforme complètement en une gueule, la Bête cracha ces dernier mots :

-Morson Dumbroch ?! S'il vous plait professeur, appelez moi MOR'DU !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un nouveau chapitre (désolé pour le titre j'avais pas d'idée) et je passe directement à la question cruciale :

Alors tu l'avais vu? dites moi franchement, tu l'avais vu? Est ce que tu avais deviné qui était la Bête? Répond dans les commentaire s'il te plait ça ferait vachement plaisir, ou pour autre chose j'adore toujours autant les review. Passé cette question merci d'avoir lu, juste au cas où c'était pas suffisamment évident, on approche de la fin de la première année, mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu.


	18. Mor'du se déchaine

Salut, après une longue période voici un nouveau chapitre. Mais d'abord je remercie ClaraJonesMalfoy pour sa review

Mlle Agatha : ba merci du compliment ça fait plaisir

Plume d'indigo : de rien pour la réponse, c'est la première fois que je répond à une gest review mais je crois que je vais continuer comme ça. content d'avoir réussie à berner au moins une personne, depuis le temps que j'attendais de voir si ça marcherais. merci des autres compliments et profite de la suite

Donc maintenant place à la fic (je précise, c'est le chapitre où il y a du combat donc du sang et de la violence, j'irais pas jusqu'à le qualifier de gore mais si vous êtes une âme (très) sensible vous pourriez être choqué)

**_Mor'du se déchaine_**

La forêts interdite, habituellement sombre et silencieuse était illuminé et retentissait d'éclat de lumière, du sifflement des sortilèges et des rugissements de l'Ours. Harold était recroquevillé sur le sol, priant silencieusement pour que tous ce qu'il vivait ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Comme pour lui prouver que tous cela était bien réel, un sortilèges un peu moins ajusté que les autres du professeur McGonagal, ricocha sur les poils de l'animagus ultime qui tentait de l'attraper, et frappa la terre juste aux pieds du petit viking. Le sol explosa violemment projetant Harold dans les airs. il vola sur deux bon mètre avant de finalement retrouvé douloureusement le sol.

-Quand je pense que je venais en forêt juste pour être au calme, jura le poufsouffle en se relevant.

Si le choc était loin d'être agréable, au moins il avait eut le mérite de le faire redescendre sur terre, son instinct de survie prenait le relaie, et avec lui une certaine logique revenait. Harold jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui :

L'horrible créature qu'était devenu le professeur Dumbroch se déchaînait au centre de la clairière. Face à lui le professeur McGonagal résistait avec difficulté, combinant des sortilèges de répulsions, d'explosion et de métamorphose pour le tenir à distance. Jack était juste devant lui, envoyant tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait sans aucun effet visible. Raiponce avait reculé et observait la scène, caché derrière un menhir, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Merida était toujours attaché au menhir et tirait rageusement sur ses liens dans le faible espoir de les faire céder.

La situation n'était gère brillante mais ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Raiponce était visiblement trop effrayée pour tenter quoi que ce soit mais tant que le professeur McGonagal tenait tête à Mor'du, ils pouvaient s'organiser pour s'enfuir ou vaincre ce dernier. Harold pointa sa baguette sur le monstre velu.

-_Flippendo_.

Le sort frappa sa cible dans le dos mais se dissipa au contact des poils noirs. Harold ne prit même pas la peine de lancer un nouveau sortilège constatant à quel point ceux ci étaient inefficaces. Les sorts directs ne semblaient pas pouvoir traverser l'épaisse fourrure. Les plus puissant comme ceux du professeur McGonagal ne faisait que ricocher tandis que les autres étaient purement et simplement dissipé. Seul les sorts indirectes comme les sorts explosifs ou d'onde de choc avait une chance mais la solide constitution de l'animagus ultime lui permettait de n'être que ralenti ou déstabilisé par de tels assauts. Autrement dit la magie ne pouvait pas servir pour affronter correctement la Bête.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Jura le petit viking, c'est vraiment la poisse.

Au même moment, Mor'du parvint enfin au contact de sa cible. Le formidable coup de griffe qui aurait dû éventrer son ancienne collègue ne rencontra que du vide. Mor'du chercha pendant quelques seconde sa proie avant que le chat noir qu'était devenu le professeur McGonagal ne se jette sur lui et le griffe, arrachant quelques touffes de poils. La Bête rugit de colère, frappant violemment l'insolent félin. Le coup suffisamment puissant pour décapité un homme ne toucha même pas sa cible qui s'était mise à l'abri en deux agiles bonds en arrière. Loin de se décourager, l'ours noir enchaîna une séries de coup, plus violent les un que les autres dans le but de se débarrasser définitivement de ce chat qui le harcelait. Le petit chat, loin de se laisser faire, esquiva chacune des attaques, et porta quelques coups de griffe dans la foulé.

Harold resta a regarder l'affrontement, totalement dépassé, sans osé intervenir. McGonagal était agile mais sous sa forme de chat elle n'avait aucune chance de vaincre et tant que Mor'du continuerait d'attaquer, elle ne pourrais pas redevenir humaine.

-C'est bon on est foutu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack lança un autre sort tous aussi inefficace. Le trait de lumière ricocha sur l'épaisse peau de l'animagus et frappa le menhir où était attachée Merida, gelant l'antique pierre celtique et une partie des cheveux de la prisonnières.

-Fait attention le givré! Tu veux me transformer en bonhomme de neige?

Jack changea aussitôt de cible, il pointa sa baguette sur Merida et prononça l'incantation.

-_Diffindo_.

Les cordes furent instantanément sectionnées et la gryffondor put enfin bouger.

-Allez la rouquine, lança Jack, au lieu de critiquer vient un peu nous aider.

Malheureusement Mor'du choisit ce moment là pour regarder dans leur direction. L'immonde ours noir rugit de rage devant sa captive et nièce libéré de ses liens et se retourna vers elle. Le professeur McGonagal profitant de ce bref moment de distraction de son adversaire reprit sa forme humaine et d'un coup de baguette, métamorphosa une branche au dessus de l'animal en une cage de fer. Prévenu par un instinct que l'animagi ultime avait fortement développé, Mor'du se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et d'un coup de patte envoya valdinguer le pauvre morceau de métal. La cage déformée par la force de la Bête vola en direction du professeur qui l'a fit disparaître en une nuée d'oiseaux.

-Allez vous en! Cria la vieille sorcière.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Mor'du se jeta sur elle et donna un coup en direction de la poitrine de sa proie. Redevenu une chatte, McGonagal sauta en arrière n'esquivant le danger que d'extrême justesse.

-Jack! L'appela le petit viking. On doit partir.

Jack n'hésita pas une seconde, brandissant sa baguette, il fit pleuvoir une série de sort dans le dos de l'animagus. Un enchaînement de sorts qui doublèrent d'intensité quand Merida, ayant récupéré la baguette de son oncle joignit ses efforts au siens. Les traits de lumières explosèrent violemment sur l'épaisse fourrure sans causer le moindre dégâts à la créatures. L'affreuse créature, sans se préoccuper des vaines tentatives des deux adolescents, continua de frapper le petit félin.

\- Jack, répéta le poufsouffle, il faut qu'on en profite pour...

Harold n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Mor'du parvint à ses fins. Était ce un coup un peu plus précis de l'ours noirs ou un saut un peu moins assuré de la chatte grise? Nul ne le su mais la patte de Mor'du frappa violemment le corps frêle de sa proie. Le corps désarticulée du félin traversa la clairière pour finalement s'écraser contre un arbre proche. Un horrible craquement retentit dans toute la clairière. Le corps du professeur McGonagal glissa le long du tronc et reprit forme humaine quand elle toucha le sol. Le silence tomba sur la clairière. Jack s'était figé, la bouche ouverte, foudroyé par la stupeur. Mor'du poussa un grognement de triomphe. Une nouvelle série craquements s'élevèrent mais cette fois ils provenaient du corps de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Les os de l'animagus se développèrent à vue d'œil, une nouvelle couche de muscle recouvrit ses membres, la Bête grandi encore devenant de plus en plus impressionnante. Même ses griffes s'allongèrent de quelques millimètre. L'idée se glissa lentement dans l'esprit de Jack, une idée qu'il avait refusé d'admettre et qui s'imposait maintenant dans toute son horreur. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus la moindre chance.

-Harold, dit le serpentard d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas familier, tu vas ramener Raiponce et Merida à l'école. Courez jusqu'au château et prévenez Yensid. Moi je vais le retenir.

-Mais... tenta de protester le petit viking.

-Il n'y a pas de mais! J'ai promis à Raiponce de la protéger et si on est ici c'était pour sauver Merida. Si vous partez maintenant, avec toi comme guide, vous arriverez facilement à vous échapper. On n'a plus le temps de discuter.

-T'es vraiment borné quand tu veux, le givré. Lui reprocha Merida. Mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil si tu penses que tu peux décider pour moi.

-Merida, c'est vraiment pas le moment de... Tenta Jack contrôlant de plus en plus difficilement les tremblements dans sa voix.

-Non Jack. Approuva Raiponce d'une voix tremblante mais ferme. elle a raison, on ne laisse personne ici.

Jack serra les dents. Pourquoi fallait il que ses camarades soit aussi borné? C'était entièrement de sa faute si ils étaient dans cette clairière, confronté à un ours meurtrier qui était quelques minutes plus tôt leur professeur de métamorphose. Pourquoi ne comprenaient ils pas qu'il n'y aurait aucun sens ou noblesse si ils mourraient tous ici?

-S'il vous plaît, ne...

Jack ne put terminer sa phrase. Mor'du s'était déjà mit en mouvement. Dans un rugissement sauvage, la Bête se jeta sur lui. Jack ferma instinctivement les yeux quand il senti quelque chose l'heurter par la droite. Jack et Merida qui venait de le pousser hors de la trajectoire de l'ours tombèrent sur l'herbe.

-On a peut-être pas été assez claire le givré, dit Merida en se relevant, aucun de nous ne partira alors gardes ta salive pour tes formules.

La gryffondor se rapprocha de sa cible et pointa la baguette qu'elle avait ramassée contre son ancien propriétaire.

-_Incendio_.

Le trait de lumière frappa l'animal juste dans la gueule sans causer le moindre dommage. Mor'du rugit de fureur et frappa la jeune sorcière. Devant la fureur de l'attaque, Merida tomba en arrière et le coup de griffe qui aurait dû la décapiter ne trancha qu'une mèche de cheveux. Dans sa chute sa baguette lui échappa et roula entre les pattes de la créature qui l'ecrasa sans ménagement.

\- Merida ! Cours ! Cria Raiponce.

Jack vit Mor'du lever la patte pour le coup final. L'héritier des Frost réagit d'instinct. Il pointa sa baguette et cria :

-_Frigost _!

Le sorcier capable de le lancer peut matérialiser les objets qu'il imagine, la puissance et la nature de ce sort dépendent de l'esprit de son utilisateur. C'était ce qu'il avait dit pendant son exposé. Le pouvoir de la création. Le pouvoir de l'imagination. Le trait de lumière bleue jaillit de sa baguette, traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de sa cible et frappa la main droite de Merida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elle était perdu. C'était ce que son esprit lui disait. Il le disait même en boucle, en long en large et en travers. A tel point qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Merida Dumbroch, héritière de la famille de sorciers la plus puissante d'Écosse, allongée sur le dos dans une clairière de la forêt interdite de Poudlard dominée par un ours gigantesques qui était son oncle, allait mourir. Son esprit était si confus qu'elle entendit à peine Raiponce qui lui criait de s'enfuir. Lentement, Mor'du leva la patte équipée de griffes meurtrières. Sa part d'humanité semblant savourer chaque seconde de son triomphe. Et il frappa.

-_Frigost_ !

Une intense lumière éclata sur la main de Merida, éblouissant la jeune fille. Même Mor'du recula devant le sort. Merida cria de surprise et de froid. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plongé son bras dans de l'eau glacé. Elle serra les dents pour se retenir de crier et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses doigts raidis par le froid étaient serrés autour d'une arme. D'une épée composé d'une glace la plus pure. De la garde ciselée partait une lame translucide, parfaitement équilibré et aiguisé comme un rasoir.

-Merci le givré, Souffla Merida.

Mor'du qui s'était immobilisé devant l'apparition de l'épée reprit brusquement conscience, avec un rugissement il abattit à nouveau ses griffes sur sa nièce. Merida esquiva le coup en roulant sur le dos. Dans le même mouvement, elle abattit l'épée qui entailla légèrement la patte de son adversaire. La Bête rugit plus de rage que de douleur. Merida en profita pour se relever rapidement et se placer en garde. Elle avait eu quelques cours d'escrime avant que sa mère ne commence à dicter comment un demoiselle Dumbroch devait se comporter. La gryffondor commença à frapper la créature qui avait été son oncle, appliquant presque inconsciemment les leçons qu'elle avait apprise il y a des années. Les rapports s'était inversé, la jeune fille avait cessé d'être une proie. Mor'du commença par recula devant les assauts capable de le blesser, mais il reprit vite contenance et répondit au coups de sa nièce avec toute la force que lui conférait son corps.

Escrime contre sauvagerie. Volonté contre instinct. Les deux Dumbroch se battait avec cette fougue qui n'appartenait qu'a eux, les griffes et l'épée se croisait et se séparait au rythme de leur valse mortelle. Même les sortilèges avait cessé de pleuvoir, probablement dans le but de ne pas toucher Merida. L'épée de glace tournoyait entre les doigts de Merida, réfléchissant la lumière des torches et arrachant quelques gouttes de sang à la Bête qu'elle affrontait. Blessures bien dérisoire pour un animal de cette taille, les plaies ne semblaient absolument pas gêner l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, juste l'énerver d'avantage. Lorsque Merida, qui venait d'échapper de justesse à un coup de griffe particulièrement bien placé tenta de porter une estocade sur l'épaule de l'ours, celui ci fit quelque chose d'inattendu, il rugit. Un cris puissant imprévisible juste en face de Merida qui perdit instantanément ses moyens. Elle voulu reculer mais Mor'du frappa. Le coup de l'ours la prit par surprise et failli l'éventrer. Ce n'est que par instinct que Merida parvint à lever l'épée s'ouvrant une maigre protection. Le coup fut légèrement dévié et ne fit que lui entailler le bras gauche. Merida cria de douleur et laissa tomber son arme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la ramasser avant que la Bête ne repasse à l'attaque. Elle recula précipitamment mais trébucha et tomba à nouveaux au sol.

-_Incendio Solem_ !

Un puissant rayon de lumière pure frappa l'ours, le faisant reculer et carbonisa une partie de ses poils. Merida jeta un rapide coup d'oeil pour voir qui pouvait bien l'avoir sauvé. Raiponce était sortit de derrière le menhir et avait pointé sa baguette droit sur l'animagus. Des larmes de peur brillaient aux coins de ses yeux mais son visage affichait une expression des plus déterminée.

-Euh, Raiponce? Comment tu as fais ça? Demanda Harold bouche bée devant l'action de la blonde.

La serdaigle n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'un formidable rugissement déchira l'air. Ce n'était plus le cris d'un ours mais quelque chose de plus ancien, plus dangereux. Un hurlement qui se composait de douleur, de haine, de folie et de faim. Un hurlement du fond des âges qui ne promettait qu'une seule chose : la mort! L'ours se jeta en avant, oubliant complètement sa proie qui était au sol, il se précipita sur l'insolente qui l'avait attaqué. Il encaissa sans sourciller le second rayon que Raiponce dirigea contre lui et dans un cris sauvage frappa la jeune fille. Raiponce fut projetée en arrière et retomba 2 mètres plus loin pour ne plus bouger. Jack jeta un sort qui se dissipa au contact des poils noirs avant d'être assommer d'un rapide coup de patte. Harold n'eut pas temps de lancer un sort que l'ours l'envoyer voler contre un arbre où il resta immobile.

-Non ! Cria Merida.

Un épais brouillard de fureur pure envahissait son esprit. Tous ses camarades avaient été vaincu. Des amis qui avaient tous risqué pour venir la chercher. Elle voulait la mort de la Bête. Elle voulait la blesser, lui faire mal, la faire payer pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Oubliant toute idée de survie ou de logique, abandonnant sur le sol la baguette et l'épée de glace, elle se précipita sur Mor'du et dans un cris de rage le frappa de l'épaule comme pour le renverser. Le monstre déséquilibré par la charge soudaine heurta le menhir derrière lequel s'était réfugié Raiponce dans un bruit sourd. Merida ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et le griffa férocement faisant couler le sang. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus avant que Mor'du ne la repousse violemment.

-Très impressionnant, grogna-t-il, parvenir à éveiller ta bête intérieure à un moment aussi critique... Tu n'es pas la fille de Fergus pour rien...

L'information et la capacité à comprendre un animal se frayère dans l'épaisse fumée de fureur de son esprit. Merida baissa les yeux sur ce qu'avait été ses mains et était maintenant des pattes recouverte d'une fourrure rousse et orné de cinq griffes acérés. Elle se sentait plus forte, plus grande aussi. A bien y regarder, Mor'du paraissait moins impressionnant quand il n'avait plus qu'une tête de différence. Savourant chaque sensation du corps d'ours qu'elle occupait, Merida chargea à nouveau la Bête en rugissant de défi et de rancœur. Cette fois Mor'du était prêt, il encaissa à bras de corps l'assaut de Merida et heurta à nouveau le menhir qui émit un craquement menaçant. Puis prenant appuie sur le monolithe de pierre il repoussa lentement sa nièce. Merida avait beau résister de toute ses forces elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle fut repousser une nouvelle fois et tomba au sol.

-Abandonne, dit la Bête en se léchant les babines, tu rendrais les choses plus facile pour nous deux.

Mais les paroles de Mor'du sonnait faux. Tous son corps, son sourire dévoilant ses crocs, ses yeux avide de sang montraient qu'il voulait ce combat, un petit amusement avant d'accéder au pouvoir qui avait cherché pendant tant d'années. Merida se releva et se jeta sur Mor'du à l'instant même ou celui-ci faisait de même. Les deux oursidés se rencontrèrent dans un formidable craquement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, tous ne fut plus que coup de griffes et de crocs, rugissement de douleur et de colère et fluides vitaux qui coulaient sur le sol. Merida qui avait déjà une petit dizaine d'entaille sur le corps sentait la fatigue devenir de plus en plus insistante. Tous semblait devenir plus rapide comme si elle venait d'être envoyé dans un film en accéléré. Chaque esquive était plus dure que la précédente, sa défense de plus en plus décousu et ses attaques de plus en plus faible. D'un coup de patte plus rapide que les autres, Mor'du la projeta durement contre le même menhir contre lequel Merida l'avait plaqué peu avant. Et avec un rugissement de triomphe il se jeta sur l'ourse rousse et de ses puissantes pattes la colla contre la pierre. A présent les rôles était inversé.

-Enfin, jubila l'ours noir, j'ai beaucoup apprécié de jouer avec toi, je crois même que j'aurais aimé jouer avec toi plus souvent, mais les meilleurs choses ont une fin et maintenant je vais obtenir mon dû.

Merida se débattit autant que possible mais Mor'du raffermit sa prise, la poussant plus violemment contre le menhir dont quelques morceaux tombèrent sous le choc. Dans un ultime recourt, Merida prit appuie sur la pierre qui oscilla légèrement et poussa de toute ses forces contre le corps de son oncle. Celui ci ne chercha même pas à résister, il lâcha Merida et s'écarta de sa trajectoire. Emporté par son élan, Merida fit trois pas avant de tomber sur le sol.

-Une vraie gryffondor, dit l'animagus ultime, elle ne sait jamais comment s'arrêter.

Merida parvint à relever la tête vers son oncle. La dernière chose que vit Merida avant de fermer les yeux fut l'ours noir la dominant de toute sa hauteur dans l'ombre du menhir qui chutait irrésistiblement vers le sol. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de perdre connaissance fut la terre qui trembla quand le menhir heurta le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voila encore un chapitre, ça faisait longtemps, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur. Faire un chapitre entier dédié à un combat sans aucun dialogue est quelque chose de très compliqué et j'espère que ça rend bien. Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais là c'est le début de la fin, il ne devrais rester qu'un ou deux chapitre et j'espère les finir avant la fin de l'année. Voilà merci d'avoir lu, si tu as aimé, commente, favorite ou suis l'histoire ça fait toujours autant plaisir et à la prochaine.


	19. Quand la poussière retombe

Et voila la fin de l'année scolaire, je vais d'abord remercier ClaraJonesMalfoy et feu-follet du 45 pour leurs review

Plume d'indigo : Merci des compliments ça fait toujours super plaisir. Comment j'ai pu tuer Mcgo? Je l'ai pas tuer (je te laisse lire). Désolé je me suis mal exprimé, j'ai dit que c'était bientôt la fin de l'année. mais c'est pas encore finit.

Maintenant place à la fic

**Quand la poussière retombe**

Les paupières de Merida papillonnèrent sous la forte luminosité d'un soleil de midi. Aveuglé par le changement de lumière, la jeune fille voulu se lever mais s'immobilisa quand une forte douleur traversa tous ses membres. Se laissant retomber sur le matelas où elle était allongé, la gryffondor s'aperçu qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Juste en face d'elle étaient allongé Jack et Harold. Raiponce, quand à elle, semblait dormir sur le lit voisin du siens. Merida poussa un soupir de soulagement, ils s'en étaient sortis sain et sauf. Elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa couette, profitant de la chaleur des draps de lin.

-Merida, ça va ?

Harold venait de relever la tête et avait tourné vers elle un regard inquiet.

-J'ai l'impression de m'être fait tabassée par une colonie de gobelins, se plaint la rousse, je dois avoir une bonne dizaine de cicatrices mais sinon ça va.

-Rabat joie, lança une voix derrière elle, si il n'y a pas de cicatrices c'est pas marrant.

Astrid venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

-On peut dire que vous avez foutu un sacré bordel, continua la blonde, toute l'école parle de vous, mais il n'y a pas deux personnes qui disent la même chose.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harold.

-Parce que vous avez tué la Bête évidemment, répondit Astrid.

-On a fait ça ? S'exclama Harold en tournant le regard vers Merida demandant une confirmation.

-Oui, je crois... hésita Merida, mon dernier souvenir de la nuit dernière c'était le menhir qui s'abattait sur Mr Dumbroch. Il a du être écrasé par la pierre.

-Mr Dumbroch ?! Répéta Astrid. Mais quel rapport avec le dragon ?

-Un dragon ? Répéta Harold soudain très mal à l'aise, qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il y avait un dragon ?

-S'il te plait Harold, un énorme trou calciné de deux écailles noires aux milieu d'un couloir dévasté, même pas besoin d'être un beurkien pour deviner ce qui avait dû se passer. Mais quel est le rapport avec Mr Dumbroch ? Il était avec vous quand vous avez affronté la Bête ?

-Le Rapport Miss Hofferson, c'est que Morson Dumbroch était l'auteur de ces agressions. Expliqua Yensid qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Je crains que nous devions nous passer de professeur de métamorphose pour le reste de l'année.

-Mais c'est impossible, dit Astrid, Tous les agressés parlaient d'une Bête noir et sanguinaire. Comment Mr Dumbroch a t il pu...

-Mr Dumbroch était un animagus, un ours noir. Répondit Harold, c'est comme ça qu'il a fais croire à des attaques d'un animal sauvage.

-Un animagus ?! Répéta Astrid interloqué, mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-L'agression d'élève permettait au professeur Dumbroch de décupler ses forces en tant qu'animagus, expliqua Yensid, Ce phénomène est pour le moins très intéressant, mais un tel mépris des enfants que l'on nous a confié est inadmissible.

Astrid resta sans voix devant la révélation.

-J'aurais juste préféré qu'il ne soit pas mort, ou au moins en un seul morceau, continua-t-il en se parlant à lui même. Il y avait tant à découvrir, tant à apprendre... bien sûr ce n'est de votre faute, ajouta-t-il en regardant Merida et Harold, vous avez été si courageux cette nuit, jamais des élèves de première année n'avaient eu à faire face à une tel menace, que vous soyez parvenu à vous en sortir est un exploit très impressionnant.

Harold baissa les yeux et rougit sous le compliment tandis que Merida bombait le torse. Mais Astrid ne prêta aucune attention au faits d'arme de ses condisciples.

-Et le dragon ?

Harold revint sur terre en un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Yensid ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Le dragon a complètement disparu, Hagrid a cherché dans la forêt mais n'a à trouvé aucune trace. Compte tenu de sa capacité à voler, il doit être loin maintenant. Je crois qu'on peut affirmer qu'il ne reviendra pas, et comme il n'a attaqué personne, je ne vois aucune raison de lui donner la chasse.

-Mais c'est une furie nocturne ! Insista la Beurkienne. Et elle est déjà entré une fois dans le château. Elle va forcément...

-Je ne vois aucune raison de lui donner la chasse. Répéta Yensid sans élever la voix mais en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Astrid ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, Merida la vit serrer les poings mais n'ajouta rien.

-Miss Hofferson, reprit le directeur, je crois savoir que vous avez un cours de botanique qui est sur le point de commencer et si vous n'avez rien à dire je crois que vous pouvez nous laisser. Je dois dire quelques mots en privé à vos camarades.

La jolie viking grogna mais récupéra son sac et sortit de l'infirmerie sans un mot.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous vouliez nous dire ? Demanda alors Merida

-Attendons d'abord que vos amis se réveille, d'après Mme Pomfresh cela ne devrais plus tarder.

Effectivement Jack et Raiponce emmergèrent de leur couverture moins d'une minute plus tard. Tous se ressemblèrent autour de Yensid pour écouter. Il commença par expliquer ce qui s'était passé aux deux autres premier année et continua par des éloges.

-Je vais le répéter et d'ailleurs je ne le dirais jamais assez, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Votre comportement était irresponsable, dangereux et même complètement idiot mais il ne diminue en rien le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Vous avez tous agis d'une manière exemplaire face au danger, n'oubliez pas que la meilleur façon d'agir n'est pas toujours unique et que l'unité est la meilleur manière de procéder. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que cette exploit ne vous monte à la tête, j'aurais dû vous renvoyer depuis longtemps si je tenait compte d'un quart du règlement intérieur. Pourtant si vous vous êtes conduit de façon stupide hier soir, ce n'est rien comparé à la confiance que j'ai accordé à Morson pendant toutes ces années. Alors pour cela et pour tous le reste, je voudrais m'excuser.

On voyait bien que l'excuse n'était pas son point fort au directeur, il l'avait fait presque à contrecœur.

-Pour cela j'ai déjà accordé 50 points à chacune de vos maisons. Cela n'influera pas sur leur classement mais je devais bien vous accorder un peu de reconnaissance après un tel événement.

-Et pour le professeur McGonagal ? Demanda Raiponce.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Yensid, Minerva à déjà été transférée au centre st Mangouste où elle recevra tous les soins nécessaires. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle a subis un choc pour son âge, mais je suis persuadé que tous ira bien.

-Et pour nous ? Enchaîna Jack. Combien de temps on va devoir rester dans ces draps ?

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Bien ! Répondirent en cœur les quatre amis.

-Alors il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je vous interdisent de sortir de l'infirmerie, prenez une journée pour vous reposer, mais demain vous devrez reprendre les cours. Profitez bien mais ne me faite pas regretter ma décision de vous garder à Poudlard.

Le directeur leur adressa un dernier regard moralisateur puis sortie de la pièce. Les quatre amis sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le parc pour profiter du soleil.

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'on évite deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, se réjouit Jack.

-Chanceux, moi j'avais deux heures de pause. Se plaint Merida.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'on a faillit se faire tuer ? Leur rappela Harold.

-Ou même renvoyer ! Renchérie Raiponce

En chemin il croisèrent Iago qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Alors la Bête elle était comment ?

-Immangeable ! Répondit Merida.

Et il partir d'un grand rire évacuant tous le stress qu'ils avaient accumulé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le cachot était remplie comme à son habitude des épais volutes sortant des multiples chaudrons, mais il était aussi remplit de chuchotements et de bavardage qu'Elsa trouvait particulièrement agaçant. Pour une raison inconnu depuis ce matin, ses camarade se chuchotait fébrilement à l'oreille et échangeait des petits papiers manifestement perturbé par une nouvelle des plus importante. Elsa ne se demandait même pas de quoi il s'agissait, si les élèves prenaient soin de n'en parler qu'entre eux et si rien n'avait été dit par les professeur ce ne pouvait être qu'une autre de ces rumeurs sur la liaison entre Rusard et Tremain ou l'annonce d'un contrôle surprise en métamorphose, en somme rien ďimportant.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de faire des lamelles très fine avec vos intestins de crapauds, rappela Slughorn, si ils sont trop épais il ne pourrons pas se dissoudre correctement.

Elsa ignora la remarque, elle avait dépassée cette étape depuis longtemps et saupoudrait déjà sa préparation de doxy séchés. La mixture émit quelques bulles et passa du vert au bleue en un sifflement aigu. La serdaigle fit la grimace devant une réaction beaucoup trop importante par rapport à ce qui était prévu et feuilleta fébrilement son manuel dans l'espoir d'y trouver une solution.

-Bonjour monsieur, excusez mon retard, je suis sortis de l'infirmerie ce matin et j'ai dû passer par mon dortoir pour récupérer mes affaires.

Elsa leva les yeux de son chaudron voir Taka pénétrer dans le cachot et se désintéressa momentanément de sa potion. Taka avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il était plus maigre Ses cheveux faute d'entretien lui atteignaient maintenant les épaules mais restait obstinément décoiffés. Mais le principal changement c'était la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur son œil gauche.

-Allez vous asseoir lui dit Slughorn, vous n'arriverez pas à la finir mais vous pouvez commencer à préparer du Chelidonium Miniscula.

-Nous verrons bien.

Taka avait souri, ce sourire carnassier qui était le sien.

Il s'assit à coté d'Elsa qui retourna aussitôt à sa potion. Tous en remuant sa potion en demanda à voix basse :

-Pourquoi tu t'assois pas à coté d'un serpentard ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

-Non justement j'espérais que tu n'aurais rien à dire, et mieux pas de question à poser.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Regardes un autour de toi...

Pour la seconde fois, Elsa releva la tête et jeta quelques regard discret autour d'elle. Tous les regard, particulièrement ceux des serpentards, était fixé sur Taka qui les ignorait royalement. Elsa reporta son attention sur sa potion, sentant chaque regard dans son dos.

-Pourquoi ils te regardent comme ça ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter sa potion des yeux.

-Je suppose qu'il veulent tous savoir ce que ça fais de se faire attaquer par la Bête...

-Et ça ne te dérange pas d'être traité comme un animal dans un zoo que tous le monde viens regarder ?

-J'ai toujours été comme ça, la différence c'est que personne ne s'arrêtait devant ma cage.

Elsa releva de nouveau la tête. Taka avait les yeux baissé sur plan de travail, il découpait maintenant ses intestins de crapauds d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Tu es vachement négatif, je te rappel que tu es le meilleur serpentard de la classe. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-Peut être mais pour le moment, il n'y a que ma survit face à monsieur Dumbroch qui les intéresse.

-Mr Dumbroch ?! Répéta Elsa oubliant complètement sa potion et même de parler doucement.

-C'est vrai, tu ne dois pas savoir que la Bête était monsieur Dumbroch, c'était un animagus. Expliqua Taka sans même la regarder. Lorsque je l'ai affronté, j'ai reconnu son odeur mais j'ai perdu connaissance. Et hier, quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, j'ai couru avertir les professeurs et ce matin, on m'a dit qu'il était mort.

-D'accord. Dit Elsa lentement. C'est horrible mais en fin de compte peu importe.

-Peu importe ? Répéta Taka, il eut un sourire en versant une pluie de doxy dans sa préparation. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser comme ça. Ça ne t'intéresse même pas un tous petit peu ?

-Non, la Bête est mort, tu es en vie et j'ai toujours mon rival en potion donc non ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Dans ce cas j'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Dit Taka en levant enfin les yeux et en lançant un sourire railleur.

Sa potion bouillonnait doucement d'une parfaite couleur turquoise qui était décrit par le manuel. Elsa étouffa un jurons et retourna à _sa_ potion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était de nouveau tombée sur le cercle de pierre. Le silence contrastait avec la violence qui avait envahie les lieux moins d'une journée auparavant. Seul le menhir tombé au sol et le sang qui tachait l'herbe témoignaient des féroces combats qui s'y étaient déroulés. Déjà la nature reprenait possession des lieux, un renard sortit des buissons et alla renifler les débris de l'affrontement dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose de comestible. Il y eu un éclair de lumière, un petit cris de douleur et le renard s'enfuit à toute jambes. Une silhouette émergera de l'ombre d'un arbre. Sa main d'une pâleur inhabituelle se promena sur la surface des menhirs ornée de multiples gravures. Ses yeux jaune scrutant chaque détail de la scène. Pitch Black s'approcha du menhir étalé sur le sol.

-C'est vraiment dommage monsieur, dit il a la pierre sous laquelle reposaient les restes de Morson Dumbroch. Toute cette préparation pour rien. Toutes ces agressions qui n'ont aboutis qu'à votre mort. Sincèrement vous allez me manquer, vous étiez un excellent professeur de métamorphose, et ouvert d'esprit qui plus est, je doute que votre successeur soit aussi tolérant de certaines pratiques.

Tous en parlant, Pitch agita sa baguette et des petits morceaux de pierre s'eleverent et volerent vers lui.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tard, continua l'héritier des Black, mais je vais vous donner un conseil. Ne vous reposez jamais sur un seul pouvoir, n'ayez jamais qu'un seul plan. Vous n'aviez qu'un seul atout et c'est ce qui vous à fait défaut.

Tous morceaux de roche qui tournoyaient autour de commencèrent à s'assembler tel un puzzle de granite.

-Lorsque j'agirais j'aurais toutes les cartes en mains et grâce à vous j'en ai obtenu une de plus.

Les dernières pièces achevèrent de se réunir en une fine plaque de pierre que Pitch glissa dans une de ses poches. Puis il quitta la clairière, se confondant avec l'obscurité de la nuit.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Je sais pas quoi dire pour conclure ce chapitre à part que ça continue. Oublie pas de reviewer, t'abonner si ça t'interesses... ect..._


	20. Retour au pays

**Retour au pays**

En se réveillant ce matin là, Raiponce senti un petit poids sur son cœur. Cela faisait maintenant 10 mois qu'elle était à Poudlard, et dans quelques heures elle devrait prendre le train pour retourner dans sa tour. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa mère bien sûr mais cela la minait de ne plus revoir ses amis pendant deux mois. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'était ce qui se passerais si sa mère découvrait ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard cette année. Elle avait compris que depuis que son esprit n'était plus constamment pénétré par sa mère, il s'était considérablement fortifié, ses murailles mentales étaient plus solide que jamais mais elle ignorait si ce serais suffisant face à la legilimenci de sa mère. Refoulant ses idées noires, Raiponce prit la valise qu'elle avait remplie hier soir et sortit du dortoir pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

Depuis l'épisode de Mor'du, la fin d'année avait été merveilleuse. Enfin de son point de vue, aux dires de Merida, elle aurait préféré combattre vingt ours démoniaque que de passer ses examens. Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent, ils furent enchanté d'apprendre qu'ils étaient tous admis en deuxième année. Ils avaient finalement passé les quelques dernier jours à profiter du soleil et du parc du château.

Dans la salle commune, les élèves de chaque année s'affairait pour préparer leurs affaires. Wendy demandait à tous le monde si ils n'avaient pas vu son ruban bleue, Rafiki transportait ses valises à l'aide du sort locomotor barda et Elsa lisait tranquillement un livre, son tas d'affaire à ses pieds. Raiponce salua ses amies, posa son bagage près d'une étagère et se dirigea dans la grande salle. Hors de la salle commune, le château était très calme, comme si il se préparait à ces deux mois sans élèves qu'il allait devoir passer. Raiponce déambula dans les couloirs vide jusqu'à la grande salle. Et ce fut comme si on avait brusquement remit le son. Tous les élèves discutaient joyeusement en mangeant des tartines. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, Raiponce repéra Jack et Merida assit à la table des poufsouffle, un grand cercle autour d'eux, aucun élève de cette maison ne voulant être pris dans le feu croisé d'une de leur fameuse dispute. Mais pour le moment ses deux amis avait l'air de bien s'entendre, Jack parlait avec enthousiaste des Harpies de Holyhead, et Merida semblait, pour une fois, partager son point de vu.

-Bonjour ! Salua Raiponce. Je m'attendais à devoir aller vous chercher à vos tables respectives et je vous trouve ensemble chez les poufsouffles. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il s'est passé ça, répondit Jack en montrant la gazette du sorcier, les Harpies de Holyhead en tête du championnat, et il fallait absolument que j'en parle avec quelqu'un...

-...Et comme il est brouillé avec les membres de son équipe de quidditch depuis le match contre serdaigle, il est venu me voir. Compléta Merida.

Raiponce savait que Jack n'était pas vraiment brouillé avec son équipe de Quidditch, juste avec son capitaine. Les deux derniers matchs de l'année avaient été intense. Les serpentard avaient battu les poufsouffles à plate couture mais les gryffondors avaient littéralement explosé les serdaigles. L'équipe de Merida avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch haut la main et obtenu la coupe de quatres maisons dans la foulé. La grande salle était toujours décoré des banderoles rouge et or qu'avait matérialisé Yensid pendant le banquet de fin d'année. A en juger par l'expression fatigué de Merida, les gryffondors devaient avait fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air très content, dit Raiponce en regardant la table des serpentards.

-Ils n'ont pas de raisons de l'être, répondit Merida, aucune des autres maisons n'est vraiment ravi de voir gryffondor gagner la coupe, mais pour les serpentard c'est encore plus difficile au vu du passé des deux maisons. Mais ils s'y feront pendant les vacances.

-Compte la dessus, répliqua Jack, mais pour la prochaine année ne vous attendez pas à gagner aussi facilement.

-On gagnera quand même, dit Merida avec un sourire moqueur, mais allez y essayez de gagner, c'est plus amusant quand il y a quelques difficultés.

Raiponce n'essaya même pas de désamorcer la futur dispute qui s'annonçait. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que demain elle ne prendrait plus son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Ses pensé vagabondèrent sur tous ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était entré à Poudlard. C'était une sensation très étrange, car elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu à Poudlard depuis des années mais en même temps d'y avoir fais si peu de chose, comme si tous ce temps s'était passé en accéléré. L'année lui revint par flash, un peu comme si on l'avait soumise à de la legillimenci. Elle revit le soir de son arrivé, la première vision du château, le choixpeau magique qui l'envoyait à Serdaigle, ses premiers jours dans le château, les matchs de Quidditch, la fête de Noël, son travail pour les différents devoir, la confrontation avec Mor'Du et la fête de fin d'année. Intérieurement elle hocha la tête, elle avait passé une bonne année à Poudlard, mais maintenant elle devait rentré. Sa mère avait besoin du pouvoir de ses cheveux et elle avait besoin de son amour. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive à protéger ses souvenir à propos de leur professeur de métamorphose.

-Et lorsqu'on en aura fini avec vous vous ressemblerez à des bouses de dragons.

Le dernier mot provoqua un déclic dans la tête de Raiponce, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de demander :

-Au fait vous savez où est Harold ?

-Aucune idée avoua Jack, aucun poufsouffle ne l'a vu ce matin, mais d'après eux ce n'est pas inhabituel, Harold adore aller se balader le matin. Il reviendra sans doute pour le départ.

-J'espère juste qu'il n'oubliera pas, il serait parfaitement capable d'avoir oublié de faire sa valise ou même que c'était aujourd'hui le jour du départ.

-Mais non, Harold oublierait pas un truc pareil, il oublierait juste sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

Jack rigola et Raiponce pouffa. C'était tous à fait le style d'Harold. Raiponce reporta son attention sur le plafond magique dépourvu de nuage tandis que Jack et Merida entamait un débat sur les futurs performance des Harpies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold était justement dans la forêt interdite, plus précisément dans la partie Ouest, la partie la plus proche de la gare du Poudlard express. Sauf que le départ du train n'était pas du tous une priorité pour Harold. Il était bien trop occupé à observer la clairière où il se trouvait. Mais pouvait on vraiment parler de clairière pour un endroit qui semblait juste être le lieu de crash d'un petit avion. Les arbres étaient couchés sur le sol, les branches étaient brisées et la terre retourné sur de larges zones. Harold s'approcha prudemment du cratère situé au centre de la clairière et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Le sol était roussi à certains endroits et deux larges sillons de terre témoignait que quelque chose d'énorme s'était extrait du cratère. Harold reprima un soupir de soulagement et suivi les traces laissés par la furie nocturne. Même sans être beurkien, la piste était facile à suivre. Loin de se préoccuper de détails comme la protection de la forêt, Krokmou s'était taillé un chemin à grands coups de griffes et de boules de feu. Harold marcha dans le sillage laissé par le dragon jusqu'à une nouvelle clairière. Ceĺle ci semblait naturelle, un petit ruisseau la traversait et au centre, roulé en boule, se trouvait Krokmou. Lorsque le petit viking sortit du couvert des arbres, le dragon ne fit que lever la tête, comme si il s'attendait à son arrivée. Pour la première fois dans leurs rencontres, Krokmou n'était pas agressif.

-Salut, mon grand, dit Harold en se demandant si son interlocuteur pouvait le comprendre.

Il avança d'un pas, et mais le dragon se leva brusquement et recula. Le message était clair, je ne te rejette pas mais ne t'approche pas plus. Harold se laissa tomber sur un caillou et Krokmou se detendit à nouveau, il s'allongea et regarda longuement le petit viking. Pendant de longues secondes les paires d'yeux vert restèrent fixés l'une sur l'autre avant que Harold ne brise le silence:

-Euh merci de m'avoir sauvé, et désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

Krokmou ne bougea pas mais son regard sembla plus ouvert, plus amicale. Harold se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remerciait quelqu'un de l'avoir sauvé, ce type de situations était assez courant sur Beurk, mais c'était la première fois qu'il remerciait un dragon. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait parler à un dragon.

-Tu m'as protégé, tu es venu quand j'ai appelé au secours. Alors je me demande pourquoi?

Krokmou ne réagit pas, ne fit pas un geste indiquant qu'il avait comprit.

-Je côtoie des dragons depuis des années, je les ai observé pendant des heures sur les falaises de Beurk. Je les ai vu faire preuve d'amour, de haine, de loyauté et d'égoïsme mais jamais de reconnaissance.

Krokmou ne bougea pas plus.

-Je viens d'une île où on tue les tiens depuis l'aube des temps. Je suis le descendant héritier de la famille des plus grand chasseur de dragons. On m'a appris votre dangerosité et vos faiblesses depuis mon enfance. Pourtant tu m'as secouru alors...

Le poufsouffle laissa sa phrase en suspend, attendant un geste, un signe, n'importe quoi de la part de la furie nocturne. Mais elle ne bougea pas, tous juste pencha t elle la tête sur le côtés. Comme attendant elle aussi qu'Harold fasse le premier pas.

-Alors... continua Harold cherchant difficilement ses mots, je veux savoir si on pouvait devenir amis ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il ne savait même pas si une furie nocturne comprenait le concept même de l'amitié. Par expérience, il savait que les dragons même si ils ne comprenaient pas le langage humain, étaient des maîtres dans la lecture du corps. Mais comment imaginer une relation entre un beurkien et un dragon ? Krokmou se leva et ce fut au tour d'Harold de s'immobiliser, attendant la réponse de la créature. L'immense lézard s'approcha jusqu'à la pierre où était assis le petit viking et posa une patte sur ses genoux. Elle était douce et chaude, les écailles de la paume semblaient s'adapter tel de gigantesques coussinets et les griffes étaient rétractées jusqu'à n'effleurer le pantalon du jeune garçon. Harold n'osait plus bouger. Krokmou le regardait, les yeux fixé sur ceux du poufsouffle. Pendant un temps qui paru interminable, ils restèrent aussi. Il n'y eut pas de mot d'échanger mais le dragon avait donné sa réponse.

-Merci...

Dans un élan incontrôlable, Harold tendit la main vers la tête de son nouvel ami. La réaction fut inattendu, Krokmou retira vivement sa patte et recula de quelques pas et lança un dernier regard au petit poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas un regard de reproche, plus un regard de timidité. Puis le dragon disparu entre les chênes centenaires de la forêt interdite. Un dernier cris retentit. Un cris doux et puissant. Un cris porteur d'un message. D'une promesse. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Harold reprit le chemin du château.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures que le poudlard express roulait sans discontinuer sur les rails. Bien calé dans un compartiment, les quatre amis avaient déjà dévoré toutes les friandise qu'il avait acheté au chariot restaurant. Jack regardait la carte de chocogrenouille qu'il avait obtenu, un certain Axel Redfire, connu pour l'invention d'un sort bizarre. Il s'en désintéressa lorsque le personnage quitta la vignette et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Raiponce regardait le paysage tous en enroulant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt, Harold dessinait dans un petit carnet et Merida jouait avec une chocogrenouille. En pensant à l'orphelinat et à Vanellope qui l'attendait, Jack prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas du tous pensé aux vacances à l'exception de ses grasses matinées.

-Oh fait, dit Jack en rompant le silence, vous savez ce que vous allez faire de vos vacances ?

-Dormir déjà, répondit Merida, mais je vais aussi en profiter pour faire de l'équitation. Ça fait un an que je n'ai pas vu Angus, mon poney. Je vais me faire des super chevauchés dans les bois.

-Ça dois être trop bien, l'envia Raiponce, moi je vais probablement rester bien tranquillement avec ma mère. Au moins je serais tranquille pour faire mes devoirs de vacances.

-Tu penses déjà aux devoirs de vacances ? Dit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel. Vraiment Punzie je ne te comprend pas. On a deux mois tranquilles et tu veux les passer à bosser ?!

-Moi j'espère pouvoir les faire, mes devoirs de vacances, dit Harold, Geulfort va sans doute me séquestrer dans sa forge pour me forcer à bosser avec lui. Je sais pas quand est ce que je vais avoir le temps de les faire.

-Se faire séquestrer pour ne pas faire ses devoirs de vacances, répéta Merida, t'en as de la chance, moi ma mère va sans doute m'enfermer pour m'obliger à les faire.

-Mais tu voulais pas faire de l'équitation ? Fit remarquer Raiponce.

-Si mais connaissant ma mère je n'aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion d'en faire. Elle va me trouver tous un tas de choses à faire, des livres à lire et de leçons à réviser. On peut presque dire que c'est l'année scolaire qui sont mes vacances.

-Pauvre Merida, dit Jack, Je penserais à toi quand je profiterais du soleil.

-Tu es vraiment un immonde verracrasse, le givré. Répondit la gryffondor. Tu vas faire quoi de ton coté ?

-Pleins de chose importante et encore plus qui le sont beaucoup moins. Je vais jouer au Quidditch avec Bunny et Tooth, jouer aux échecs avec Sandy, jouer à chat avec Vanellope et jouer à tous et n'importe quoi avec chaque pensionnaire de l'orphelinat en attendant la rentrée.

Merida leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, Harold haussa les épaules d'un air résigné et Raiponce sourie.

-Tu es irrécupérable, dit Merida, je suppose que tu ne vas même pas faire tes devoirs de vacances.

-Disons que je trouverais bien un moment pour les faire, avec l'aide de Sandy.

-On s'écrira, hein ? Demanda Raiponce.

-Bien sûr, répondit Merida. On reste en contact et on se retrouve en septembre.

Les quatre amis finir par changer de vêtement pour des habits moldues. Jack enfila son éternel sweat bleue marine et en rabattit la capuche. Le Poudlard express débarqua bientôt à la gare de King Cross, sur le quai 9 3/4 se pressaient les familles attendant les élèves. Ils descendirent du train, voyant autour d'eux les élèves se dire au revoir et retrouver leur famille. Un peu plus loin, Elsa serrait dans ses bras une petit fille rousse. Garret discutait avec un couple qui devait être ses parents. Taka et Mufasa traversaient déjà la barrière accompagnés d'un majordome à l'air formel. Jack fut heurter au niveau de l'abdomen par une petite furie, une petite furie du nom de Vanellope.

-Jack ! Cria la petite fille. Je suis trop contente.

-Comme elle est mignonne, s'attendrit Raiponce, c'est donc toi la petite tempête dont Jack parle si souvent ?

-Tous à fais, confirma Jack, je vous présente ma petite sœur Vanellope.

-C'est qui cette fille ? Demanda la petit fille.

-Je te présente Raiponce, et voici Merida et Harold. Mes amis à Poudlard.

Vanellope salua les trois amis avat de reporter son attention sur son grand frère sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Dit Jack, alors comment c'est Poudlard ? C'est vraie que tu étais à Serpentard ? C'est bon tu as réussi tes examens ? Et le quidditch c'était bien ?...

-Du calme petite furie, tempéra Jack, on aura tous le temps d'en discuter.

-Merida ! Cria une femme d'une quarantaine d'année au regard sévère, dépèche toi de venir nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

-Oui maman, répondit la rousse à contrecœur en la suivant.

-Raiponce, dit Gothel qui venait de arrivé en bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage, je te cherche partout depuis dix minutes ! On y va, on ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans cette gare.

Elle prit la main de sa fille et la tira vers la barrière. Raiponce n'eut que le temps de lancer un sourire désolé et un dernier signe de main avant de disparaître dans la foule.

-Viens Jack, reprit Vanellope, Père nous attend dehors.

Jack et Harold traversèrent la barrière ensemble sous la conduit d'un vieux gardien. En rejoignant North, Jack se dit que l'été serait finalement plus long à passer que le précédent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voila le dernier chapitre de l'année (et donc du livre) vient de se terminer. Et quand je regarde ça fait tous bizarre, c'est la plus longue fic que j'ai écrite jusqu'à et pour faire parler les chiffres c'est plus de 65000 mots et 365000 caractères (pour comparer harry potter à l'école des sorcier c'est 85000 mots, j'ai encore du chemin à faire pour égaler Rolling). Quand j'ai commencé, je pensais pas que ça irais aussi loin, et que d'autre personnes me suivrait. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et soutenu pendant mon écriture : Casey Jun, ClaraJonesMalfoy, feu-follet du 45, Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Elsa Hofferson, Mlle Agatha, Paypo et Plume indigo. Merci à vous. J'adresse aussi une pensé à tous ceux qui on lu même sans mettre de commentaire. Merci, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir.

Et je le rerépète, ça n'est pas terminé. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne pas réussir à trouver des fin pour mes fic donc la division en année en plein sûre pour le développement de l'histoire (en plus d'être un hommage au matériel d'origine). J'ai encore plein d'idée et 6 années de big four à écrire. Et tous le monde aura son heure de gloire... si je continue suffisamment longtemps. Encore une fois je t'invite cette fois plus que toute les autres à faire une review, commenter, dire ce que tu as aimé et moins aimé (voir même détesté). Si tu as aimé, tu peux t'abonner (suivre), comme je l'ai dit ce n'est pas fini (je vais quand même faire une petite pause). Encore merci à toi lecteur derrière ton écran et à la prochaine.


	21. Un été étouffant

Voila pour fêter le début de mes vacances, je poste le premier chapitre de ce nouveau livre. Je l'ai déjà dit mais encore merci à tous ce qui m'on suivit pendant le premier livre et merci pour tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu.

IMPORTANT : Voila en arrivant à la fin de la première année, j'ai commencé à écrire la deuxième année et j'y arrivais pas... bon j'ai pas beaucoup forcé, mais cette année n'aurait pas été suffisamment remplie et même si j'avais la trame principale il me manquait plein de choses. Donc j'ai contourné le problème. Ce livre que je commence ne retracera pas la deuxième mais la TROISIEME année des big four à poudlard. Alors oui ça pose des problèmes car il s'est quand même passé des choses pendant cette deuxième année : arrivée d'Anna à Poudlard, dressage de Krokmou, et tous un tas de problème que je ne spoilerais pas. Donc j'ai écris ce livre de manière à ce qu'on puisse le lire sans connaitre le précédent, en fait je compte le faire pour tous les autres (si vous regardez JK Rolling fait pareil dans les Harry Potter), il va donc spoiler certains passages du livre précédent mais c'est pour les besoin de l'histoire. Je dirais que je suis désolé mais ça me permet de sauter une année que je considère comme anecdotique comparée au deux suivante (ce livre ci et celui d'après). Je me reattaquerais sans doute à la deuxième année lorsque j'aurais fini cette année et la suivante (encre une fois si je vais jusque là). Donc voila ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez l'impression d'avoir loupé u passage, c'est normal !

ClaraJonesMalefoy : content que la relation Jack / Vanellope te plaise, elle va encore plus se développé car cette année... et c'est vraie qu'on apprend pas grand chose.

Melle Agatha : Merci beaucoup du soutien, ça fait très plaisir.

LadyAmethyste : content que la fin te plaise, j'espère que le début te plaira aussi.

Renard bleu : Je ne le dirais jamais assez, désolé pour les fautes, c'est mon talon d'achille, il m'arrive de me faire corriger (et même parfois de me relire ! ^^) mais c'est souvent après coup. Jack, Elsa et Taka... très bon choix de perso préférés, comme je te comprend, pour les couples j'ai déjà quelques idée mais je ne te spoilerais pas.

Plume d'indigo : Pas de problème pour le retard de la review, au contraire j'ai moins de temps à attendre avant les prochaines review ^^ (mais là tu peux faire la review quand tu veux) j'adore tes reviews super détaillée, quelle magnifique analyse des émotions de chacun! Je me pose juste la question: tu avais remarqué qu'il y avait un 20ème chapitre? ou c'est juste qu'il n'y avait rien à dire? Peut importe, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les précédents (voir plus on peut espérer).

J'adresse aussi un petit coucou à ''504'' mais je ne sais pas si il est arrivé jusqu'à la fin, et pour ta question : Imagines que tu as tranquillement assommés ta nièce, que tu t'apprêtes à faire subir le même sort à ses camarades et là une furie nocturne intervient et balance des boules de feu de partout, avoue que c'est contrariant.  
et maintenant place au chapitre.

**Un été étouffant**

C'était une journée des plus chaudes, même pour la saison et même le sommet de la montagne où se trouvait l'orphelinat de Guardian Gates était brûlant. C'était le genre de journée où tous les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat sortaient à l'extérieur pour jouer au ballon, au Quidditch pour les plus âgés ou même allaient se baigner dans le lac situé à proximité. Il faut préciser que l'orphelinat de Guardian Gates n'accueillait pas les orphelins ordinaires, chacun d'eux était un sorcier. Le directeur de l'orphelinat, Nicolas North, affectueusement surnommé Père, les avait tous recueillis et élevés. Mais même si chacun d'entre eux était exceptionnel, ils restaient des enfants qui voulaient surtout s'amuser.

Et personne n'aimait plus s'amuser que Jack Frost. Et c'était pour ça qu'il fulminait, assis devant un bureau, avec trois énormes livres ouverts devant lui, et un parchemin sur lequel il n'avait écrit que quelques lignes. La fenêtre ouverte sur la chaude mâtinée, loin de lui apporter une consolation, l'énervait encore plus. Inutile de dire que Jack n'aurait jamais accepté de rester enfermé de la sorte sans une bonne raison, il se serait enfui depuis longtemps si il n'y avait pas eu l'autorisation de sortie. Car depuis que les vacances avaient commencé, Jack devait sans cesse surveiller sa conduite. Il faut dire que Père avait un argument de poids. A partir de la troisième année, les élèves de l'école de magie Poudlard pouvaient sortir du château pour passer du temps dans le village du Pré-au-Lard. Et Jack ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une aussi belle occasion, il aimait beaucoup le château et adorait la vie qu'il y avait passé durant les deux dernières années scolaires, mais il avait fini par s'y sentir à l'étroit. Ni la découverte de passages secrets par Raiponce, ni les escapades forestières d'Harold n'avaient pu combler son besoin de liberté. Il ne se sentait vraiment libre que lorsqu'il enfourchait un balai volant pour un match de Quidditch. Jack Frost était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, même si il n'était pas au niveau de Peter Pan, le meilleur joueur de Poudlard. Il espérait que ces sorties, si elles ne remplaceraient pas un petite virée dans les airs, lui permettraient de voir autre chose que les couloirs de l'école.

-Au Moyen-Age, relit-il dans l'un des épais volumes, les relations entre les sorcier et les gens dépourvu de pouvoir magique, plus communément appelé moldus, étaient bien plus nombreuses qu'aujourd'hui. Si les sorciers commençaient à organiser leurs vies dans la clandestinité, la loi de contrôle des ventes d'objets magiques ayant été votée en 1458, de nombreux incidents trahissant la présence d'individus dotés de pouvoirs magiques ont entraîné le développement d'un folklore très riche.

Jack mordilla le bout de sa plume, sa dissertation sur la persécution des sorciers et sorcières au Moyen Age était plus compliquée que prévu. Car si Jack avait un talent peu commun quand il s'agissait de travaux pratiques, il avait en revanche de grandes difficultés pour la partie écrite de ses études.

-L'exemple le plus marquant concerne la connaissance des créatures magiques, le département de régulation de ces dernière n'existant pas encore, l'existence d'animaux tels les dragons était un fait admis de tous. Cela entraîna une réponse que beaucoup considèrent aujourd'hui comme disproportionnée de la part des moldus. La chasse aux dragons fut bientôt très répandue et il faudra attendre la fin du XVII ème siècle pour que le ministère parvienne à camoufler ces créatures et à faire disparaître toute trace de leur existence.

Jack s'arrêta sur ce passage. La chasse des dragons pouvait elle vraiment être considérée comme de la persécution envers les sorciers ? Il savait pertinemment que le professeur Binns, le professeur fantôme qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie, dirait que la chasse aux dragons, qui n'étaient que des animaux, même si leur rarification avait un effet négatif sur la communauté magique, ne pouvait pas être considérée comme une persécution directe envers les sorciers. Jack réprima sa frustration et chercha un autre chapitre. Même si il ne l'écrirait pas sur son devoir, il considérait maintenant les dragons comme des membres à part entière de la communauté magique. Car pendant toute l'année dernière, Jack avait été en contact avec Krokmou, un dragon sauvé par Harold lors de leur première année et qui, malgré un caractère parfois un peu capricieux faisait preuve d'une humanité évidente.

-Les connaissances que les moldus avaient des sorciers se développaient par la naissance de sorciers dans des familles moldues, trahissant la présence de personnes dotées de pouvoirs qu'il considéraient comme surnaturels. Mais également par l'intégration à la société des moldus de sorciers nés sans pouvoir magique, plus communément appelé cracmols, espérant y trouver un meilleur accueil que dans leur monde d'origine.

Jack referma le livre d'un coup sec. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver d'information pouvant être intégrée à sa dissertation. Excédé, il se leva pour aller se prendre quelque chose à boire. Tous en marchant dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Si seulement il avait pu lancer un tout petit sort de glace. Il n'aimait pas la chaleur, ou du moins pas dans cette quantité. Jack passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige, essuyant en même tant la sueur de son front. Ces cheveux blanc étaient le signe distinctif de la famille Frost, un clan de sorcier très ancien dont Jack était le dernier représentant d'Angleterre. Depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, Jack était simultanément plaint pour la perte de sa famille, et envié pour les puissants pouvoirs que lui conféraient ses origines. Il parvint finalement dans la cuisine et but un grand verre d'eau, savourant la fraîcheur du liquide.

-Tu as bientôt fini de travailler Jack ?

Surprit, Jack avala de travers et toussa fortement. Il détestait être surpris de la sorte, d'habitude c'était lui qui surprenait les gens. Mais cela ne s'appliquait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Vanellope. La petite fille était la personne qu'il appréciait le plus dans l'orphelinat, avec ses cheveux noirs coiffés en une queue de cheval, son sweat semblable au sien mais d'une flamboyante couleur verte, son indéfectible joie de vivre et sa détestable, ou adorable selon les moments, habitude de se glisser dans tous les endroits qui lui étaient interdits. Et depuis quelque temps, Vanellope semblait être vraiment partout, non pas que Jack se cachait mais il n'y avait aucun endroit qui soit hors de portée de la fillette. Elle l'avait rejoint sur les toits, sur le piton rocheux qui dominait l'orphelinat et même dans les douches ! Elle semblait compenser pendant l'été toute l'année scolaire qu'elle vivait sans son grand frère préféré.

-Non Vanellope, répondit Jack évitant autant que possible le regard de la petite fille. J'ai encore mon devoir à terminer.

-Et c'est quand que tu auras terminé? Insista-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec les autres ? Demanda Jack en ignorant la question.

-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux jouer, répondit Vanellope avec un ton boudeur et suppliant à la fois.

Jack se mordit la lèvre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Comment dire non à la petite fille qui le fixait maintenant avec un sourire d'ange et de l'espoir plein les yeux. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois et n'y parvenait toujours pas.

-Bon céda-t-il, je termine mon devoir et je te rejoins, ça ne devrait pas être long.

La fillette poussa un cri de joie et disparut dans le couloir en sautillant. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'elle était bien partie, Jack poussa un profond soupir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à refuser les demandes de jeu de la petite fille. Même si tout son corps lui disait qu'il avait envie de s'amuser, c'était toujours le sourire de Vanellope qui le décidait à sortir de son bureau. Il retourna devant son bureau et recopia rapidement un passage du livre sur un sorcier qui organisait de grandes fêtes pour les moldus en métamorphosant l'eau en diverses boissons alcoolisées, puis il ressortit et se dirigea vers la cours de l'orphelinat. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, Jack se sentait un peu plus léger. Bien sûr il lui faudrait travailler encore plus après mais il n'aurait qu'à y penser plus tard, pour l'instant il pouvait s'amuser. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, Jack entendit une conversation, une conversation par feu de cheminette, une conversation qui venait de l'atelier de Père.

-... Vous assure qu'elle sera prête à temps. Disait North avec insistance.

Jack n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille. C'était une partie de sa curiosité naturelle qui était le plus exacerbée : l'écoute des conversations. On était toujours surpris de tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre en écoutant aux portes.

-Je le souhaite. Répondit une autre voix, inidentifiable sous le crépitement des braises. Je suis pleinement conscient de la difficulté de ce que je vous ai demandé mais j'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que vous y parveniez plus vite.

-Il ne s'agit plus que de quelques réglages, assura North précipitamment, juste quelques problèmes sans gravité mais qui gênent lors de l'utilisation. Les tibules sont déphasées par rapport au cercle runique bipolaire. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour réanthropiser les réceptrons hapax, ajouter des disperseurs caligineux...

-Très bien, le coupa son mystérieux interlocuteur, je vous laisse régler ces... petits problèmes. Combien de temps devrai-je encore attendre ?

-Je vous l'enverrai dès la rentrée scolaire, certifia North.

-Alors je vais vous laisser à votre travail, j'espère ne plus avoir besoin de vous contacter.

Un dernier craquement des bûches marqua la fin de la conversation. Entendant North reprendre son travail, Jack se décolla lentement du mur et reprit son chemin vers l'extérieur. Finalement il n'avait pas appris grand chose, juste que le prochain projet de North était une demande. Oubliant la conversation, il rejoignit Vanellope qui l'attendait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil inondait de son éclat la terre bénie des Prideland. Comme chaque été, la chaleur était écrasante, une chaleur qui aurait dû détruire toute végétation si les Prideland avaient été un lieu normal, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. En fait la terre des Prideland aurait été inhabitable sans la magie. Car ce qui faisait vivre ce territoire, ce n'était rien de plus que les sortilèges de pluie que lançaient les sorciers lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un désert était en fait une savane luxuriante.

Galopant entre les arbres couverts de feuilles vertes, un lion traversa la savane. Il se réjouissait de sentir l'herbe sous ses coussinets et le vent ébouriffant sa crinière. D'un rugissement il fit fuir un groupe de colombes qu'il regarda s'éparpiller dans le ciel. Il plongea dans une rivière, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau, puis se hissa sur l'autre rive. Le félin se percha sur un rocher pour humer l'air. Sa cible était des plus difficiles à traquer, passer par la rivière pour effacer son odeur était une bonne idée mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour le semer. Il reprit son chemin, savourant le contact des herbes hautes sur sa fourrure. Il marqua un arrêt lorsqu'il arriva sur un terrain rocheux puis reprit sa course. C'était une partie des Prideland des plus délaissées, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pierre et des falaises. Le lion s'immobilisa devant l'entrée d'une grotte et se métamorphosa en homme. Un homme de 17 ans aux épaules larges et à la longue chevelure rousse : Mufasa, prince héritier des Prideland.

Mufasa épousseta sa cape et pénétra dans l'antre de pierre. Même sous sa forme humaine, ses sens étaient bien plus développés que ceux d'une personne normale, en quelques secondes ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il pût discerner l'intérieur de la grotte. Au fond de celle-ci, une silhouette était assise sur ce qui semblait être un matelas, le dos appuyé contre la paroi de la grotte. Elle tournait machinalement les pages d'un livre qu'elle semblait lire malgré l'obscurité.

-Taka! Appela Mufasa. Peux-tu fermer ce livre?

Taka Pride, frère de Mufasa et prince des Prideland referma l'ouvrage d'un coup sec et se leva.

-Tiens, lança-t-il avec un ton exagérément respectueux. Mon cher frère qui décide de quitter son trône pour me rendre une petite visite. Si j'avais su...

-Père voulait s'assurer que tu sois là à la cérémonie de demain et...

-La cérémonie de demain? Répéta Taka en faisant mine de se gratter la tête. Ah mais oui j'avais failli oublier, s'exclama-t-il, c'est le jour de ton couronnement demain !

-Pas seulement le couronnement, c'est notre intronisation à tous les deux.

-Tu t'es déplacé pour rien, mon frère. Je n'aurais raté cette cérémonie pour rien au monde.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas vu au château depuis trois jours et que j'ai eu autant de mal à retrouver ta trace. Ironisa l'aîné.

-Ce que tu peux être mesquin. Répliqua le cadet. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul avant cet événement. Le château est devenu une véritable fourmilière depuis que nous sommes rentrés et nous n'avons cessé d'être sollicité. Avoue que toi aussi tu rêves d'être un peu tranquille.

-Nous aurons tout le temps d'être tranquille quand ça sera terminé. Allez Taka, l'encouragea son frère, profite un peu, ça ne se produira pas deux fois.

-Encore heureux, je n'imagine pas la galère si je devais revivre la même fête tous les jours. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible une seule fois. Mais tu as raison, reconnut Taka, autant bien se préparer sinon père va encore me reprocher de salir la fierté des Prideland par mon accoutrement.

Il sortit de la grotte sans se retourner et se métamorphosa en lion. Un félin aux fines pattes avec un pelage court et sombre et une crinière ébouriffée d'un noir parfait. Sans attendre son frère, il s'élança dans la savane et disparut dans les herbes hautes. Mufasa jeta un dernier regard sur toutes les affaires que son frère avait laissées en plan, puis se métamorphosa à son tour.  
Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper son frère mais il n'était pas pressé car contrairement à Taka, il avait déjà préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le lendemain. Il s'était répété le déroulement de la cérémonie au moins un million de fois dans sa tête. Il avait appris par cœur le nom et le titre de chacun des invités. Il s'était entretenu avec tous les intervenants. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Pourtant alors qu'il slalomait entre les arbres, Mufasa sentait une petite pointe d'appréhension car demain il allait être roi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce plia une dernière fois le papier avant de le fixer à la tige de bois avec un gros tube de colle. Elle déplia l'éventail qu'elle venait de fabriquer et l'agita généreusement pour lutter contre l'horrible chaleur qui régnait au sommet de sa tour. La vie isolée au sommet d'une tour ne disposant d'aucune porte et d'une unique fenêtre, spacieuse il est vrai, n'était pas dépourvue d'inconvénients. Raiponce n'avait connu du monde que cette tour jusqu'à sa onzième année où elle avait été admise au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Raiponce était en effet une sorcière et depuis deux ans elle étudiait la magie dans une école cachée du monde extérieur. C'était une vie assez secrète mais nécessaire par rapport aux prodigieuses capacités de la jeune fille. Mais ses pouvoirs ne servaient pas à grand chose face à la chaleur. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Poudlard, voila un mois, elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à respirer et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Sa mère était devenu de plus en plus envahissante, à un moment où elle aurait justement préféré être tranquille. Attention à ne pas confondre, elle aimait sa mère plus que tout et était ravie d'être avec elle et de l'aider. Mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Raiponce se sentait oppressée par les épais murs de la tour. La liberté de Poudlard était encore trop présente dans son esprit, sans compter qu'il faisait quand même vachement chaud.

-Raiponce! Envoie ta chevelure!

La jeune fille courut jusqu'à la fenêtre sous laquelle sa mère attendait. Le système d'entrée de la tour était des plus insolites. Raiponce devait accrocher une rallonge à sa chevelure, qui mesurait maintenant 4 mètres de longueur, puis elle fixait le tout à une poulie et à l'aide d'un sortilège actionnait celle ci pour hisser sa mère, accrochée au bout de ses cheveux, jusqu'à la fenêtre. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre mais n'était pas si insolite une fois qu'on en avait pris l'habitude. Gothel Tower, la maîtresse de maison, enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et entra dans la tour.

-Ma chère petite, dit Gothel à sa fille, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes en mon absence? Je culpabilise toujours de te laisser toute seule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, tout s'est bien passé. J'ai même terminé la potion que vous aviez demandée. Gothel adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa fille et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Raiponce rougit de fierté. Gothel Tower était une des potionistes les plus reconnus de Grande-Bretagne, mais depuis que Raiponce étudiait les potions à Poudlard, elle participait de plus en plus souvent aux expériences de sa mère. Raiponce adorait préparer des potions. Cela lui permettait d'aider sa mère, tout en s'entraînant en prévision de l'année scolaire.

-Merveilleux, Raiponce, la complimenta sa mère, je n'ai plus qu'à ajouter les quelques ingrédients que j'étais allée chercher et nous pourrons faire un essai.

Les deux femmes se rendirent immédiatement dans les étages inférieurs de la tour, toutes les ouvertures avaient été soigneusement calfeutrées si bien qu'on aurait pu se croire sous terre. C'était là que Gothel avait installé son laboratoire. La pièce était remplie d'étagères contenant divers fioles et bocaux. Malgré le nombre d'heures que Raiponce avait passées dans cette pièce ce dernier mois elle avait toujours un frisson avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il faut dire qu'on lui en avait interdit l'accès depuis qu'elle était enfant, règle qu'elle était ravie de suivre vu l'absence de lumière de la salle. Car parmi les choses que Raiponce craignait et détestait le plus, l'obscurité occupait sans doute l'une des premières places. Au centre de la pièce se dressait un énorme chaudron de bronze autour duquel Raiponce s'était affairée toute la matinée. Il était maintenant remplie d'une épaisse potion violette qui bouillonnait paresseusement. Gothel examina la mixture, la remua délicatement avant d'adresser un sourire rayonnant à sa fille.

-Elle est parfaite, se réjouit la sorcière, encore un peu et je crois que tu pourras faire tout mon travail à ma place.

Raiponce rougit sous le compliment, elle avait beau l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, elle savait que sa mère ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle était la potioniste la plus reconnue et la plus recommandée du monde de la magie, particulièrement dans le domaine occulte. Mais cela importait peu a Gothel, comme elle le disait : "on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs." Un proverbe qui ne convenait pas vraiment à Raiponce qui cherchait toujours les préparations qui impliquaient le moins possible de problèmes pour les êtres vivants. Heureusement cette potion n'était composée d'aucun élément organique a l'exception de quelques plumes de phénix.

-Raiponce! Appela la vieille femme interrompant le cours des pensées de sa fille. Viens m'aider s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille se précipita pour aider sa mère à la préparation. Pendant que Raiponce ravivait le feu, Gothel découpait des racines d'ombreuse en de fines lamelles parfaitement identiques. N'importe quel sorcier aurait eu recourt à la magie pour un tel acte mais Gothel ne cessait de répéter que c'était cette touche de naturel emprunt de perfection qui rendait ses potions aussi parfaite. Elle ordonna à Raiponce de reculer légèrement puis sortit une minuscule cage de sa cape. A l'intérieur se débattait un vivet doré, un petit oiseau d'une rapidité extraordinaire qui avait donné l'idée du vif d'or dans les matchs de Quidditch. L'oiseau, visiblement paniqué, tentait en vain de s'extraire de la prison qui le retenait.

-Mère, intervint Raiponce, vous n'allez quand même pas...

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, il ne sentira rien.

D'un geste décidé, elle plongea toute la cage dans la potion. Le liquide se mit alors à bouillir, passa par tout une teinte de couleurs psychédéliques avant de devenir aussi transparent que de l'eau. Gothel retira la cage de la potion avant de la poser à côté d'elle. Du vivet doré ainsi que de tous les autres ingrédients utilisés il ne restait aucune trace.

-Ça a marché? Demanda Raiponce la voix tremblante.

-Nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite. Répondit sa mère.

A l'aide d'une grande louche, elle préleva une part du liquide, le versa dans une petite fiole puis se tourna vers sa fille.

-Tes cheveux, Raiponce. Demanda Gothel.

La jeune fille toujours obéissante, detacha ses cheveux et en tendit une mèche à sa mère. Gothel l'enroula fébrilement autour du flacon.

-Vas y Raiponce, dit la vieille sorcière sans quitter la fiole des yeux, chante!

-"Fleur aux pétales d'or. Répands ta magie. Inverse le temps ; Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris...

Les cheveux de Raiponce déjà d'un blond éclatant irradièrent bientôt de leur propre lumière. Avant tout le reste, ses cheveux étaient la raison pour laquelle Raiponce devait autant se cacher car en plus de leur longueur inhabituelle, ils possédaient un puissant pouvoir. Associés à la bonne incantation, ils pouvaient guérir toutes les blessures et rajeunir n'importe qui. Un pouvoir des plus désirables qui justifiait toutes les mesures de sécurité que lui imposait sa mère. La lumière des cheveux de Raiponce se répandit dans la pièce. Les quelques rides sur les mains de Gothel, toujours serrés autour de la fiole, disparurent, mais la potion ne montrait aucune réaction. Ce n'est qu'à partir du deuxième couplet que le liquide réagit. Petit à petit, à chaque parole prononcée, la potion devint de plus en plus lumineuse, comme si elle captait l'énergie des cheveux de la jeune fille.

-"Guéris les blessures. Éloigne la pluie. Ce destin impur, Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Ce qu'il m'a pris.''

Lorsque la chanson s'acheva, la lumière disparut lentement des cheveux de Raiponce mais resta toujours aussi vive à l'intérieur du flacon.

-Ça marche Raiponce! Se réjouit sa mère. Ça marche!

Elle démêla délicatement les cheveux de sa fille et lui adressa un sourire de triomphe. Elle rangea précieusement la fiole sur une étagère puis se dirigea vers l'escalier qui remontait vers le haut de la tour.

-Il faut fêter ça, décida Gothel visiblement ravie, viens vite nous allons nous préparer un dîner de reines.

Détournant les yeux de la cage qui avait contenu le vivet doré, Raiponce suivit sa mère et sortit de sa poche l'autorisation de sortie au pré au lard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle année, assez long d'ailleurs même si c'est en partie à cause de la préface, j'espère qu'il vous a intrigué et donné envie de lire la suite, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le suivant (vacances oblige) mais je ferai au mieux. Encore une fois n'oubliez pas les review ça m'aide et ça m'encourage beaucoup.


	22. Un couronnement royal

C'est la fin des vacances et pour soutenir tous ce qui vont retourner en cours, je poste un nouveau chapitre. Je vais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer pendant ces vacances (je sais que c'est pas toujours facile) alors merci à feu-follet du 45, Zaza's mind (j'ai failli pas te reconnaître avec le changement de pseudo), Miss-Gotthelf-Snape et BibiCool360

Renard bleu : Je comprend ton point de vue, mais écrire la deuxième année alors que je n'en avais pas envie aurait été nul autant pour moi que pour vous. Et je suis un auteur qui dois se mettre des étapes, si je commence un trop gros morceau je vais en avoir marre avant la fin (d'ou le système de ''livres''), donc tous écrire avant de poster c'est trop risqué. Merci de ton point de vue, j'espère que ça ne nuira pas à ta lecture.

Maintenant à la fic

**Un couronnement royal**

Merida et ses deux parents se matérialisèrent à l'ombre d'un rocher. La jeune fille se retint de vomir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer au transplanage d'escorte, il était déjà très désagréable de se sentir comprimer comme à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque tuyau de caoutchouc, mais c'était véritablement un supplice lorsque l'on portait une robe. Après avoir difficilement repris son souffle, Merida prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Avec ses vastes prairies vertes malgré le soleil, les Prideland étaient plus accueillantes qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Évidemment il y avait moins d'arbre que dans les forêts d'Écosse mais c'était quand même mieux que le désert aride qu'on lui avait décrit. Reprenant rapidement contenance, elle suivit ses parents. Elle n'était pas forcément ravie de les accompagner pour le couronnement du roi des Prideland car cela s'annonçait comme une énième cérémonie interminable remplie de personnages aussi important qu'ennuyeux. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il y avait un paquet de gens importants et ennuyeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du château des Pride, de plus en plus de sorcier aux vêtements trahissant leurs origines nobles se matérialisaient et se dirigeaient vers l'imposant édifice. Le château des Prideland était en effet énorme, si tant est qu'on puisse vraiment le qualifier de château. Les tours, les corniches et les balcons jaillissaient directement de la montagne comme si ils avaient été taillés dans la falaise par des géants. Une dizaine de terrasses parsemaient la façade et en son centre, un immense éperon rocheux jaillissait de la falaise et dominait la vallée. Même de l'extérieur on pouvait imaginer toutes les salles et couloirs enfouis dans la montagne. Si élégance il y avait, elle n'était absolument pas voulue, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de décoration. Pas de sculpture, pas de parement, juste la pierre sous les rayons du soleil. Tout ici respirait cette force et cette noblesse que l'on obtient par la naissance plutôt que par de beaux atours.

-Merida! Appela sa mère, dépêche-toi un peu, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Merida accéléra le pas autant que possible, empêtrée dans sa robe. Même si elle ne détestait pas mettre de robes, contrairement à ce que prétendaient les mauvaises langues, Merida était une fille, elle préférait les robes larges qui lui laissaient une plus grande liberté de mouvement (1). Après de longues minutes à marcher dans l'ombre du palais et un rapide contrôle de la part des gardes, ils furent conduits dans de longs couloirs de pierre taillée. La différence de température avec l'extérieur était telle que Merida frissonna. Le tunnel déboucha sur un grand balcon qui dominait une immense salle remplie de sorciers. De gigantesques tapisseries à la gloire des Prideland étaient déroulées sur les murs. Le plafond était une immense voûte percée de fenêtres colorées qui n'auraient jamais tenu sans l'utilisation de la magie. De colossales statues de sorciers, sans doute les rois du passés, servaient de pilier et semblaient scruter l'assistance de leurs regard hautain. Sur le mur opposé au balcon se dressait le trône. Comme le palais émergeait de la montagne, le trône semblait jaillir du sol lui même. Surélevé et décoré de gravures si délicates que Merida ne parvenait pas à les détailler, il dominait l'assistance.

-Lord Dumbroch, comtesse. Les salua le maître des lieux. Vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour un jour aussi important.

Ahadi, dit le puissant, roi des Prideland, s'était avancé vers eux. Il était élancé, une longue crinière de cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés encadrait son visage et une épaisse barbe de la même couleur ornait son menton. Il portait un élégant costume de cérémonie qui paraissait presque trop serré pour la corpulence du roi.

-Cette joie est des plus partagées votre altesse, répondit lady Dumbroch pendant que le seigneur des Prideland lui faisait un baisemain. Nous sommes honorés d'avoir été invité à cet événement qui s'annonce comme le commencement d'un nouveau règne aussi avisé et prospère que les précédents.

Ahadi alla ensuite serrer la main de lord Dumbroch. Lorsque les deux seigneurs se touchèrent, Merida sentit la tension monter subitement. Depuis qu'elle était parvenue à éveiller sa bête intérieure et à se métamorphoser à loisir en ours, elle avait pu constater à quel point les animagi supportaient difficilement le contact avec leur semblable. Encore plus quand il y avait une certaine animosité entre les deux sorciers. Sa mère avait depuis longtemps réussi à museler sa bête intérieure, le nombre d'animagis parmi les familles nobles était juste trop important, mais malgré ses efforts, son époux n'y arrivait toujours pas. Merida soupçonnait même son père de volontairement laisser libre l'ours qui l'habitait, les négociations étaient souvent beaucoup plus ouvertes lorsqu'un interlocuteur sentait la férocité enfouie au plus profond du seigneur de l'Ecosse. Mais Ahadi n'était pas de ceux que la bête intérieure impressionnait, il semblait au contraire encore moins retenir la sienne que Fergus. L'absence de réaction lorsqu'il avait touché la mère de Merida était juste le signe d'affinité dans leur nature profonde, Fergus Dumbroch devait l'avoir compris ainsi et cela ne devait pas l'aider à se calmer. La poignée de mains dura une seconde de plus que nécessaire puis les deux souverains se séparèrent et la pression retomba. Alors que Fergus recevait un regard désapprobateur de sa femme, Ahadi se tourna vers Merida.

-Et voici donc l'héritière du trône d'Écosse. Dit le roi des Prideland en observant la jeune fille. Une beauté digne d'une reine, jugea t il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle de Merida derrière son épaule.  
Dès que le roi des Prideland la toucha, la jeune fille sentit l'ours tapi dans son âme rugir. Ce n'était pas un rugissement de colère comme celui de son père, plus un rugissement d'intimidation, comme pour tenter de faire fuir un prédateur.

-Et une puissante animagus, ajouta-t-il juste assez fort pour que Merida l'entende.

Ahadi les salua une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner pour accueillir de nouveaux arrivants. Tandis que ses parents engageaient la conversation avec un autre couple de nobles, Merida s'écarta pour voir qui d'autre se trouvait dans la loge. Elle reconnaissait de nombreuses familles qu'elle avait rencontrées au cours des innombrables réceptions organisées par sa mère, mais aussi des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, probablement car ils venaient de pays plus lointains.

-Salut, l'interpella un adolescent qui devait n'avoir pas plus d'une ou deux années de plus qu'elle. Toi aussi tu te fais chier à attendre que ça commence?

Le jeune homme était d'un roux semblable au sien, avec des cheveux courts et plaqués en arrière. Il portait un costume de cérémonie bleu agrémenté de multiples tracés noirs tels autant d'estafilades. Il la regardait avec le regard d'un enfant qui s'apprête à commencer un jeu.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je déteste ces rassemblements, continua-t-il devant le silence de Merida, ils ont le mérite de permettre des rencontres, mais toute ces traditions et ces convenances sont ennuyeuses à la longue.

Merida sourit, ce garçon lui plaisait bien.

-Je m'appelle Merida, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la main de Merida, mais au moment où ils se touchèrent, l'ours se mit à rugir violemment, ce n'était plus un rugissement d'intimidation, c'était de la colère pure, une colère mêlée de dégoût et de peur. Merida voulut retirer sa main mais celle du jeune noble la tenait aussi sûrement qu'un étau. Comme si de rien n'était, il lui fit un baisemain.

-Shere Khan, se présenta-t-il en lâchant enfin la main de Merida.

La jeune fille retira rapidement sa main tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Jamais sa bête intérieure n'avait eu de réaction aussi violente. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Shere Khan détourna presque pudiquement le regard pendant qu'elle tentait de reprendre contenance.

-On dirait que ça va commencer, dit-il en regardant depuis le bord du balcon.

Merida le rejoignit, les jambes flageolantes. Effectivement, Ahadi venait de se matérialiser devant son trône. Toutes les conversations s'étaient tues. Un silence étourdissant était tombé sur la salle.

-Bienvenue! Bienvenue à tous! Déclama le maître des lieux. Aujourd'hui est un jour merveilleux, un jour magique, c'est le jour du couronnement de celui qui deviendra le futur roi des Prideland.

Une glorieuse musique retentit, une musique royale. Sous le son des trompettes, un lion pénétra dans la salle. Il traversa la foule en lançant des regards aimables autour de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva aux pieds des marches du trône, il reprit sa forme humaine, celle de Mufasa Pride, futur roi des Prideland.

-Mufasa, dit son père, mon héritier, premier de mes enfants. Relève-toi et viens me rejoindre.

-Je ne suis pas encore digne de vous rejoindre, père, répondit son fils. De vous rejoindre et d'occuper la place qui est la vôtre.

\- Si l'humilité est une vertu importante pour un roi, la confiance l'est plus encore, jures-tu de ne jamais reculer devant la tâche et de toujours l'accomplir sans regret?

-Naapa (2)

\- Si la détermination est une vertu importante pour un roi, l'équité l'est plus encore, jures-tu d'accomplir cette tâche en te préoccupant uniquement du bien des Prideland, et de rester indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition ?

-Naapa.

\- Si l'équité est un valeur importante pour un roi, la justice l'est plus encore, jures tu d'appliquer ces lois qui sont les nôtres, d'aider le faible, de punir le lâche et de récompenser celui qui te sert fidèlement ?

-Naapa

-Si toutes ces valeurs sont indispensables pour un roi, l'honneur seul les surpasse tous. jures tu de mener ta vie dans la recherche constante de la noblesse et d'honorer ce royaume fonder par nos ancêtres ?...

-Naapa

-Alors Mufasa Pride relèves-toi et ne t'agenouilles plus devant quiconque car désormais tu es le roi des Prideland. Lève-toi et viens me rejoindre.

Le nouveau roi se mit debout et gravit les marches qui le menaient au trône. La musique reprit de plus belle avant que le roi ne lève la main.

-Oui nous avons gagné un roi aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas le seul à rejoindre les fiers dirigeants de notre royaume. Car ce jour est aussi celui de la présentation d'un prince.

La musique redémarra et un autre lion s'avança. Il était plus calme, presque dédaigneux alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la foule sans un regard pour quiconque. Il parvint jusqu'au pied du trône et s'agenouilla a son tour avant de reprendre forme humaine, celle de Taka Pride.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Taka était sous sa forme animale, dissimulé derrière le rideau qui donnait sur la grande salle du château. Il entendait son père faire prêter les serments à son frère. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience de l'importance de l'événement. Ni les somptueuses préparations, ni les infatigables discours de son père, ni la foule de sorciers qui avait pénétré dans le château ne lui avait vraiment fait comprendre à quel point ce jour était particulier. Ce n'était que maintenant, devant le rideau, à quelques minutes avant d'aller défiler devant des centaines de sorciers, que Taka comprenait. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Oui nous avons gagné un roi aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas le seul à rejoindre les fiers dirigeants de notre royaume. Car ce jour est aussi celui de la présentation d'un prince.

Pendant une folle seconde, Taka envisagea de ne pas y aller. Il n'y avait personne avec lui, si il tournait les talons et empruntait le tunnel jusqu'à l'extérieur, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. C'était le couronnement de son frère après tout, lui n'était là que pour le folklore. Puis aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cette pensée se dissipa tant elle semblait ridicule. Taka respira profondément et pénétra dans la grande salle. La musique retentit, un air moins triomphant que celui auquel avait eu droit son frère, mais pas moins doux. Le prince sentait tous les regards pointés sur lui mais il faisait comme si il ne les voyait pas. Il était très fort pour ça, il garda le port altier et le regard fixé sur le trône près duquel se tenaient son père et son frère. En fait ce n'était presque pas lui qui défilait ainsi. C'était le personnage qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il ferait dans cette salle, il ne le ferait pas pour lui, ni même pour son père, il le ferait pour le public qui l'observait. Alors autant que le public ne soit pas venu pour rien.

Taka parcourut toute la longueur qui le séparait de son objectif sans se presser puis, en même temps qu'il s'agenouillait, reprit sa forme humaine. Comme à chaque fois qu'il effectuait cette transformation, il regrettait les sens surdéveloppés de sa forme féline. Il n'avait pas de véritable préférence pour l'une ou l'autre de ses formes, chacune avait ses avantages. Mais le fait de quitter sa peau de lion lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui plaquait des oreillers sur les oreilles, un chiffon sur le nez et des lunettes sur les yeux tant les sens humains étaient atrophiés.

-Taka Pride, veux tu te lever ? Demanda Ahadi

-Je ne suis pas digne d'accepter la charge que vous me confiez, ni elle ni ses honneurs.

-Si l'humilité est une valeur importante d'un prince, le désintéressement l'est plus encore, jures tu d'agir toujours dans l'intérêt du royaume et de ses habitants ?

-Naapa.

-Si le désintéressement est une valeur importante d'un prince, le respect l'est plus encore, jures tu de servir ton roi, en temps de paix comme en temps de guerre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne te prendre ?

-Naapa.

-Si le respect est une valeur importante d'un prince, la défense de ce pays l'est plus encore, jures tu de protéger ton royaume et son roi, de tout ce qui pourrais le menacer, des dangers de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que le sol ne soit plus qu'un désert stérile ?

-Naapa.

-Oui si toutes ces choses sont les valeurs les plus importantes d'un prince des Prideland, l'honneur seul les surpasse tous, jures tu de mener ta vie dans la recherche constante de la noblesse et le respect des lois qui ont guidé le clan depuis sa fondation ?...

-Naapa.

-Alors Taka Pride, relève-toi et ne doute plus jamais de ta dignité et de ton rang.

Taka se redressa lentement pendant que les trompettes retentissaient de nouveau. Le prince gravit les marches et alla se placer juste derrière son frère, légèrement en retrait. Juste quand il passa devant lui, Mufasa lui adressa un sourire de félicitation.

-Peuple des Prideland, reprit Ahadi, aujourd'hui un nouveau souverain monte sur le trône, et un nouveau prince est appelé à le seconder dans cette tâche. Jurez-vous, pour l'honneur des Prideland, de les reconnaître comme vos dirigeant, de les assister dans leurs fonctions et de les aider autant dans votre intérêt que dans ceux du royaume ?

-Naapa ! Jura la foule à l'unisson.

-Alors peuple des Prideland, réjouis toi, car le cycle éternel vient de renaître ce jour.

Ahadi sortit sa baguette et l'illumina d'un halo doré, un par un, chaque spectateur fit de même et la salle se couvrit d'un tapis de lumière célébrant l'événement.

-Allez-y mes fils, chuchota Ahadi alors que la musique reprenait.

Dissimulant mal son excitation, Mufasa descendit les marches du trône réalisant en sens inverse le chemin qu'il avait pris pour y arriver. Taka lui emboîta le pas. La foule s'écarta au fur et à mesure de leur marche, formant une haie d'honneur scintillante pour leur nouveau souverain. Taka garda les yeux fixés dans le cou de son frère. Il traversa la salle sans accorder un regard à quiconque. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux frères eurent passé le rideau que Mufasa se tourna vers son frère.

-Tu te rends compte Taka, ça y est, on est intronisés!

-Oui Mufasa je me rend compte, mais t'as encore ta déclaration à faire devant le peuple.

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie, petit frère. On leur parle, on leur fait plaisir et on repart. En somme ils sont pas si différent, on a tous besoin de chose auquel se raccrocher.

-Arrête de dire ''on''. C'est toi qui vas t'en occuper.

-Tu veux prendre ma place ? Je te la laisse avec plaisir. Tu sais sous forme féline personne ne nous reconnaîtra.

-Dis tous de suite que tu veux me refiler le sale boulot.

-Ok, je m'en occupe et ensuite on va fêter ça.

Mufasa se métamorphosa à nouveau en lion et s'enfonça dans le tunnel qui menait vers l'extérieur. Taka se fondit également dans sa forme animale et s'élança à sa suite. Il avait souvent parcouru le tunnel menant au Priderock, mais jamais il ne lui avait paru si long. Il brûlait d'envie de dépasser son frère et être le premier à arriver sur le rocher des rois comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais aujourd'hui il devait rester en arrière. Mufasa ne ralentit que lorsque les deux frères émergèrent enfin sous la lumière solaire, son galop se transforma en pas de conquérant. Taka s'immobilisa juste derrière la porte du tunnel, laissant son frère seul alors qu'il gravissait le rocher jusqu'à sa pointe. Sous l'éperon rocheux, le peuple de Prideland au complet, sans compter ceux présent dans le palais, était rassemblé en un tapis vivant, attendant l'apparition de son souverain. Comme tous les rois avant lui, Mufasa se dressa à l'extrémité du PrideRock sous sa forme de lion et poussa un puissant rugissement. Tous les citoyens l'acclamèrent avant de s'agenouiller, reconnaissant le jeune animagus comme leur nouveau roi.

Taka regarda la scène durant les longues minutes que durèrent le rugissement de son frère, ses doigts se crispant à chaque cri de la foule dérangeant ses oreilles sensibles de lion. Lorsque Mufasa cessa enfin de rugir et retourna dans les entrailles du palais, Taka lui emboîta le pas.

-Comment j'étais ? Demanda l'aîné à mi-parcours.

-Affreusement bruyant, répondit le cadet en toute honnêteté. Mais très royal quand même.

-C'était le principal. Allez viens, on a encore une longue fête à célébrer.

Lorsque les deux frères arrivèrent dans la grande salle, cette dernière avait bien changé. La majorité des habitants des Prideland étaient partis, les familles nobles étaient descendues et discutaient bruyamment autour de tables couvertes de victuailles. Dans l'animation ambiante, leur retour passa inaperçu pour tout le monde. Pour tout le monde à l'exception de Shere Khan. Le jeune prince se retourna dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et les rejoignit, avec une silhouette familière sur ses talons, une silhouette dotée d'une épaisse chevelure rousse.

-Mufasa ! L'interpella le jeune homme en faisant une révérence moqueuse. Ou peut être que je dois dire majesté maintenant ?

-Arrêtes Shere Khan, le réprimanda gentiment le nouveau roi, On commencera avec le protocole quand on sera tous les deux rois, et encore seulement en public.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est vraiment pas son style, dit son frère. Le jour où Shere Khan suivra un protocole, moi je suis près à courir après une baballe.

-Fait attention Taka, je pourrais choisir d'en suivre un rien que pour le spectacle que tu pourrais m'offrir. Et tu es vraiment mauvaise langue, il m'arrive d'en suivre, je suis un prince tout de même, ajouta Shere Khan en souriant. J'en profite pour te féliciter pour ton intronisation, c'était très émouvant.

-... Merci, lâcha Taka presque à contrecœur.

-Je crois que vous connaissez Merida Dumbroch ? Si j'ai bien compris elle étudie à Poudlard tout comme vous.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Mufasa en voulant faire un baisemain à Mérida qui retira vivement sa main.

Mufasa ne se laissa pas décontenancer mais n'insista pas. Taka surprit un sourire furtif passer sur le visage de Shere Khan. Il était facile de comprendre la réaction de Merida, lui aussi avait connu le contact avec l'animagus du jeune rouquin et ce n'était pas une expérience des plus plaisante. Sa propre bête intérieure n'était pas friante de contacts mais elle en tolérait certains comme son frère. Mais pas celle de Shere Khan. Elle semblait en vouloir au monde entier, et au moindre toucher elle se déchaînait pour repousser ce qu'elle considérait comme une invasion de son territoire.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas à Poudlard toi aussi ? Demanda Mufasa.

-C'est un peu compliqué mais disons que ma mère pensait que j'aurais plus de challenge dans une autre école.

-Plus de challenge ? Répéta Taka.

-Oui, elle considérait que les écoles du Sud seraient plus aptes pour mon épanouissement. Le système des maisons de Poudlard, cette entraide vers une victoire collective, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes principes.

Taka n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus qu'une voix féminine l'interrompe.

-Majesté, puis-je vous emprunter à la compagnie de vos amis.

Taka voulut lancer une réplique cinglante mais sa répartie mourut dans sa bouche. La jeune femme qui l'avait interrompu avait une peau bronzée, de long cheveux châtains clairs et d'incroyables yeux marrons. Elle portait une magnifique robe parcourue de reflets rappelant les rayons de soleil sur le sable assortie à une série de bijoux sertis d'ambre. L'ensemble était somptueux et attirant, mais ce qui troublait le plus Taka était cette impression de déjà vu qui le tenaillait, comme si la jeune femme venait d'un de ses rêves qu'il avait oublié. Mufasa, sans remarquer le malaise de son frère, fit un baisemain à la nouvelle venue avant de lui parler.

-Très chère, vous moins que quiconque n'avez besoin d'utiliser mon titre. C'est un qualificatif bien trop pompeux pour quelqu'un qui m'est aussi proche. Je vous en prie appelez moi Mufasa.

-Dans ce cas ce sera Mufasa, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire joueur, mais tu devras aussi utiliser mon prénom, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Mufasa, dit Shere Khan, aurais-tu la courtoisie de nous présenter cette demoiselle.

-Bien sûr, reprit le nouveau roi. Permettez moi de vous présenter Sarabi, ma promise. Sarabi, je crois que tu connais déjà mon frère, Taka, et voici Shere Khan et Merida Dumbroch, des amis proches venus assister au couronnement.

Taka resta pantois devant la déclaration. Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnue ? Il se souvenait encore de la petite fille qui venait jouer avec lui et son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. De deux ans son aînée, elle avait presque joué le rôle de sœur, le mariage arrangé entre elle et Mufasa était plus un sujet de plaisanterie et ils allaient souvent se promener sur les chemins de la savane avant de rentrer au château pour le goûter. Il se souvenait avoir un peu pleuré quand elle avait dû partir pour étudier à l'étranger mais jamais Taka n'aurait pu imaginer de tels changement. La petite fille était devenue une belle jeune femme, une jeune femme qui était maintenant la future reine des Prideland.

-Milady, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda Shere Khan en présentant sa main.

-Merci de cette proposition mais il serait inconvenant de priver mon futur mari de cavalière le jour même de son couronnement, répondit-elle en se serrant contre Mufasa qui posa une main possessive sur son épaule.

Après un regard désapprobateur à l'intention de Shere Khan, le nouveau souverain des Prideland emmena sa partenaire jusque sur la piste de danse sans un regard en arrière.

-Merida, reprit Shere Khan, rapidement remis de son refus. J'ai envie d'un rafraîchissement, tu m'accompagnes ?

La rousse hocha la tête et ils partirent en direction du buffet, laissant Taka regarder son frère faire tournoyer sa promise.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Elsa était debout à regarder les couples tournoyer sur la piste de danse. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la chaleur du château des Prideland mais elle détestait cordialement la musique omniprésente, ces conversation qui l'encerclaient de toute part, les verres qui s'entrechoquaient quand les personnes trinquaient pour la quinzième fois, en bref, Elsa n'aimait pas l'agitation. Elle regrettait de ne pas être à Arendel avec sa petite sœur, les Prideland était décidément beaucoup trop chaude.

Elle avait suivi ses parents, un peu par contrainte et un peu par choix. Un couronnement n'était pas un événement à manquer, surtout celui d'un pays aussi important que les Prideland. Elle avait envie de voir à quoi ressemblait un couronnement, cela sans compter que le sien approchait à grand pas. La cérémonie avait en soi été très calme, elle n'avait pas eu à penser juste à observer, la musique était régulière, ce n'était qu'une bande son sans autre but que de magnifier le moment présent. Elsa n'avait eu qu'à se tenir droite, élégante et de son avis elle était très forte dans ce domaine.

-Excuse-moi, m'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Elsa sursauta à la demande, elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'était approché d'elle avec une discrétion absolue. Elle fut troublée par le mélange de noblesse et de voracité sur le visage du nouveau venu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Shere Khan, se présenta-t-il.

La jeune fille tenta de se rappeler si elle avait déjà rencontré ou entendu parler du jeune homme mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

-Elsa, répondit-elle finalement.

-La futur reine d'Arendel, comprit Shere Khan en s'inclinant. Très honoré de te rencontrer.

Il prit délicatement la main d'Elsa et y déposa un baiser. Un léger frisson lui parcourut le dos mais elle resta impassible. Décidément, cet homme la troublait.

-On raconte beaucoup de choses sur le royaume d'Arendel, mais on en raconte bien plus sur celle qui héritera de son trône.

-Et que dit-on sur moi ? Demanda Elsa légèrement curieuse.

-On dit que tu es une prodige en magie, que tu es l'élève la plus forte de ta classe à Poudlard mais aussi que tu es une experte de la magie de glace.

Elsa se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, elle ne pensait pas avoir une telle réputation. Elle tirait un certain prestige personnel de ses réussites scolaires mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse en entendre parler en dehors de Poudlard. Sans compter la révélation de son style élémentaire de magie, comment avait-il pu deviner sa prédisposition aux sorts de glace? Que tout le monde, et particulièrement cet inconnu en sache autant sur elle la dérangeait au plus haut point. Son trouble devait transparaître sur son visage car Shere Khan enchaîna.

-Les familles nobles sont effroyablement jalouses de leurs voisines et nos parents adorent vanter les mérites de leurs enfants. Ils ont souvent tendance à exagérer mais beaucoup de familles royales se sont intéressées de très près à ton parcours.

Elsa ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait être rassurée.

-Je réitère ma demande, dit-il, voulez vous danser ?

-Non merci je ne danse pas, répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Quel dommage, se désola Shere Khan sans réellement perdre son sourire. Je devrais donc me rabattre sur une cavalière moins pourvue de charme.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna qu'Elsa remarqua qui l'accompagnait. Merida était immobile, le visage pâle mais habillé d'une robe plus féminine qu'Elsa n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur elle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Merida lui adressa un demi sourire, comme si elle avait peur de lui sourire réellement.

-Merida, que dirais-tu d'une petite valse ? Proposa Shere Khan en prenant la main de la jeune fille.

Elsa vit sa condisciple trembler légèrement puis hocher la tête.

-J'espèrais bien obtenir cette danse un jour ou l'autre, dit Shere Khan avec un sourire, avant de disparaître parmi les danseurs avec Merida.

Elsa ne bougea pas, son esprit cherchant en vint une explication logique à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

La soirée était bien avancé et des elfes de maisons couraient dans toute la pièce pour allumer des lampe tandis que le soleil déclinait. La foule de sorcier devenait un peu agité, attendant que le dernier rayon disparaisse enfin, sachant qu'il leur faudrait au moins patienter jusque là. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa enfin de derrière les fenêtres, l'assemblée se tu. Ahadi, accompagné de Mufasa, remonta sur le trône et prit la parole.

-Mes amis, le soleil a maintenant disparu du ciel béni des Prideland, après cette journée de réjouissance, maintenant est venu le temps de la reconnaissance. J'invite maintenant ceux qui désire rendre hommage à se faire connaître.

Une foule de sorciers firent surgir des paquets d'un peu partout et commencèrent à présenter leurs présents au nouveau roi. Elsa vit ses parents venir à elle, une petite boite entre les mains, sachant très bien ceux qu'ils voulaient, elle ne bougea pas.

-Ma chérie, dit son père, c'est maintenant l'heure de la remise des présents, et... j'aimerais que ce sois toi qui le donne.

-Très bien, répondit-elle.

Elle prit le paquet que lui tendait son géniteur et se dirigea vers le rassemblement de sorcier. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait mais elle s'en moquait, ou plutôt elle cherchait essayait de s'en moquer, avec cette agitation elle avait du mal à se calmer. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur le paquet.

-Au nouveau roi des Prideland, nous offrons cet anneau runique forgé pendant l'âge d'or de notre clan.

Le sorcier tendit un anneau d'or finement ciselé que Mufasa attira jusqu'à lui à l'aide de sa baguette puis passa à son doigt. Mufasa remmercia le sorcier qui s'écarta pour laisser place au courtisant suivant. Elsa s'avança à son tour et tendit le présent que lui avait remis son père.

-Au nom du royaume d'Arendel, je viens offrir un présent au nouveau roi des Prideland en espérant que nos royaumes se rapprocherons dans les années à venir.

Mufasa attira le paquet jusqu'à lui et en sortir une sculpture de lion triomphant fait de glace.

-De la glace éternelle, constata Mufasa en examinant la statuette, je te remercies pour ce cadeau, sois sûre que je saurais m'en souvenir.

Elsa le salua une dernière fois et recula lentement. Rapide et efficace, ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Elle vit Shere Khan laisser Merida, sortir un long paquet de sa robe de sorcier, et s'avancer au devant du trône.

-J'apporte moi aussi un présent à celui qui devra se tenir sur le trône des Prideland. Mufasa, je t'offre ce cadeau en espérant qu'il améliorera nos prochaines rencontres.

Il tendit le paquet qui lévita jusqu'à Mufasa. Le paquet se dématérialisa, ne laissant dans les mains du nouveau roi que l'objet offert. C'était un crâne, un crâne de grand félin, un crâne de lion, décoré d'or et de pierres précieuses. La foule retint son souffle, cette offrande était pour le moins morbide, mais aussi porteuse d'un message, une menace à peine voilé destiné au souverain des Prideland.

-Très bien Shere Khan, dit Mufasa en le regardant dans les yeux, sois sûr que je saurais m'en souvenir.

L'intéressé n'eut qu'un petit sourire moqueur et rejoignit sa cavalière avec laquelle il disparu dans la foule. Elsa le suivit des yeux, malgré son self-controle, un nouveau frisson lui parcouru le dos.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

(1) : je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y avait aucune pensée misogyne dans cette phrase, les filles (comme les garçon) peuvent porter ce qu'elles veulent

(2) : ''Je le jure'', en swahili

Et voilà, je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'ici (5400 mots), j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire. N'oubliez pas de faire des review, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça me soutient. Merci d'avoir lu et encore bonne chance pour la rentrée de certains.


	23. Les routes du ciel

Salut à tous ! jespère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée, merci à tous les revieweurs (désormais ce mot existe) les anciens : feu-follet du 45, Mlle Agatha, et les nouveaux : sonneauvent, Rainkebell, ça fait toujours super plaisir de lire vos messages et vos impressions. Maintenant place au chapitre :

**Les routes du ciel**

Harold acheva son paragraphe d'un rapide point final et tendit l'oreille. La maison semblait silencieuse mais on était jamais trop prudent. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un air décontracté, comme si il voulait aller au toilette, mais en regardant dans les pièces voisines pour voir si son père s'y trouvait. Ne le voyant nulle part, Harold reprit discrètement son chemin. Ce n'était pas la première fois des vacances qu'Harold filait en douce en délaissant ses devoirs. Pour n'importe quel adolescent de son âge ça aurait été pour aller voir des amis. Mais pour Harold c'était un peu plus compliqué vu que l'ami en question pesait près d'une tonne de muscles et d'écailles, avait une puissante mâchoire rétractable et une fâcheuse manie d'envoyer une boule de feu sur tous ce qui semblait menaçant. Encore maintenant, Harold ne comprenait pas comment Krokmou, le dragon qu'il avait sauvé lors de sa première année et avec qui il avait tissé des liens très fort, était parvenu à le suivre jusqu'à Beurk. Il ne comprenait pas mais ne s'en plaignait pas, il y avait au moins un être vivant sur l'île qu'il était content d'aller retrouver.

Harold se glissa discrètement par l'arrière de la maison et referma la porte en maudissant tous les grincements qu'elle produisait. Son père ne devait pas être loin et il n'avait aucune envie de raconter une belle histoire pour expliquer son comportement. Il prit le sac rempli de poissons qu'il avait préparé et se mit à courir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'orée de la forêt qu'Harold ralentit, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer le point de côté qui le tiraillait. Décidément il n'était vraiment pas faire pour les exercices physiques. Il allait enfin pénétrer sous l'ombre rassurante des arbres que quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

-Alors Harold, on se promène?

Le petit viking sursauta si fort qu'il s'étonna d'avoir encore les deux pieds au sol. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être surprit, même pour un Beurkien ses sens était particulièrement développés. En fait il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de leurs échapper. Et cette personne c'était Astrid Hofferson, sa condisciple de Poudlard. La jeune fille se tenait derrière lui, ses cheveux blond tressés dans une épaisse natte et son sourire de chasseuse sur le visage. Comme toujours Harold ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec Astrid. La jeune fille avait toujours été quelqu'un de très confiante avec ses certitudes, à savoir : les dragons étaient des créatures sauvages et dangereuse et Harold était un incapable. Ses facultés de chasseuse associées à un besoin quasi obsessionnel de chasser les dragons avaient causé de nombreux problème à Harold l'année précédente, alors qui essayait de dresser Krokmou. Ce qui aurait dû finir en catastrophe s'était finit beaucoup mieux qu'Harold n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Krokmou avait sauvé la jeune viking d'une mort atroce et bouleversé toute ses certitudes. Astrid avait dû changer d'opinion sur la furie nocturne, les dragons et Harold. Oh elle avait toujours cet air hautain, mais elle avait cessé de le regarder comme si elle avait à faire à une sardine parlante et en était même venu à lui parler et à lui sourire, si ça c'était pas un sacré changement.

-Salut Asrid, j'étais juste en train...

-... De fausser compagnie à ton père pour aller voir Krokmou. Termina la jeune fille.

-Oui c'est ça, avoua Harold.

Il détestait être aussi prévisible, c'était presque à croire que tous le monde pouvait lire ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement mentir mais être aussi peu doué dans ce domaine relevait pratiquement du don divin.

-Cool, je peux venir avec toi?

C'était typique du comportement d'Astrid, elle se comportait comme si elle lui laissait le choix. Presque comme si elle lui faisait la faveur de l'accompagner. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Harold se retourna et pénétra dans la forêt, Astrid sur ses talons.

-Au fait, renchérir la jeune fille, comment ça se passe tes vacances?

-Normal, éluda Harold, la forge, les devoir, les visites de Geulfort... rien d'inhabituel.

-Personnellement je trouve qu'aller rendre visite à un dragon c'est un peuinhabituel, surtout sur l'île où on les chasse depuis des siècles. A côtés de ça mes séances d'entraînement sont vraiment habituel.

Harold se demanda intérieurement de quel entraînement elle pouvait suivre, l'année dernière elle avait participé au stage anti dragon mais après ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière ce n'était sûrement pas le même stage qu'elle suivait aujourd'hui. Harold hésita à lui poser la question mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer la discutions avec la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes vikings arrivèrent dans la clairière où Krokmou avait élu domicile depuis le début des vacances. La furie nocturne était tranquillement allongé contre un arbre à profiter du soleil. Pendant un instant, Harold ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers le reptile. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de bronzage, Krokmou avait l'air si détendu qu'il ne pouvait être qu'enviable. Lorsqu'il vit Harold, il se précipita vers lui et lui lécha abondement le visage.

-Arrêtes Krokmou, supplia le petit viking.

Astrid caressa gentiment le dragon quand il lâcha enfin Harold. Krokmou s'avança vers le petit viking les yeux brillants. Harold comprenait le désir de voler de l'animal et il le comprenait. Chaque fois qu'il avait chevauché le reptile l'année précédente avait été une expérience inoubliable. La pensée que Krokmou s'était retenu de quitter le sol juste pour l'attendre le remplissait de reconnaissance. Harold et Astrid caressèrent abondamment le dragon qui en ronronnait presque de plaisir. Puis Krokmou écarta presque délicatement Astrid du bout de sa queue et plongea son regard dans celui de Harold. Il ressentit toute les émotions qui secouait son dragon. Car Harold et Krokmou partageaient plus qu'une magnifique amitié, ils étaient des reflets de l'âme, et en tant que tel, partageaient une part de leur conscience. Harold vacilla sous le coup des sentiments de la furie nocturne. Le bonheur de la liberté sur cette île, le plaisir de le revoir et un désir durement contenu, le désir de voler. Harold n'eut pas besoin de mots pour donner sa réponse, son esprit s'en chargea pour lui.

-Astrid est ce que tu peux reculer un peu ? Demanda le petit viking.

La jeune fille obtempéra de mauvaise grâce pendant qu'Harold s'occupait de réajuster la selle. Il resserra quelques sangles puis enfourcha la furie nocturne qui poussa un petit cris d'impatience.

-Allons y mon grand, chuchota Harold à sa monture.

Celle ne se fit pas prier et décolla sur le champ. En quelques secondes, Astrid ne fut plus qu'un petit point sur le sol. Harold ne réfléchissait plus, il laissait son corps et son esprit portés par le vent. Jamais son esprit et celui de Krokmou n'étaient autant connectés que lorsqu'ils étaient en plein ciel. Il pouvait sentir le moindre souffle de vent caresser la peau écailleuse, les courants ascendant caressé les ailes membraneuses, . En cette instant Harold Horrib'Haddock troisième du nom n'existait tous simplement plus, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son ami. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le soleil commencer à descendre derrière l'horizon qu'Harold réalisa l'heure qu'il était.

Le mélange de d'inquiétude et de préoccupation qui l'envahie convainquit Krokmou de redescendre. La furie nocturne atterrit dans la clairière où attendait toujours Astrid.

-Enfin, s'indigna la jeune fille. Vous en avez mis du temps.

-Désolé. Répondit sincèrement Harold en détournant le regard. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Ça fait au moins trois heures que j'attends.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Répéta Harold sans parvenir à la regarder dans le yeux. Comment je peux...

-La prochaine fois, il faudra m'emmener avec toi. Répondit Astrid avec un sourire fourbe avant de reprendre le chemin du village.

Harold se senti aussitôt un peu stupide, mais bien moins qu'il avait honte d'avoir oublié Astrid. D'accord il ne l'avait pas invitée mais cela n'excusait rien. Maintenant il allait devoir trouver une excuse ou accepter un autre passager. Krokmou lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu.  
-Oh tais toi. Lui dit Harold en suivant sa camarade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida poussa une dernière fois sur ses jambes et parvint enfin sur la plateau de la cascade. Après une demi heure d'escalade, elle avait atteint le point le plus haut de la falaise. Depuis son perchoir elle pouvait admirer toute la vallée. Merida inspira profondément, savourant l'air des hauteurs. Elle profita quelques minutes du panorama avant de récupérer le balais qu'elle avait dissimulé dans une cavité rocheuse. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre de cacher un objet volant en haut d'une montagne mais pour Merida, il n'y avait pas de lieu plus approprié. Au moins sa mère ne découvrirait pas où elle cachait ses affaires de Quidditch. Sans compter que cette endroit avait une valeur sentimentale aux yeux de Merida. Jusqu'à qu'elle entre à Poudlard, le petit plateau avait été son sanctuaire où elle se réfugiait pour échapper à ses responsabilités. Des gravures sur la roches lui rappelaient les innombrables ascension qu'elle avait réalisée. S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, la jeune fille enfourcha son balais et décolla. Dès qu'elle quitta le sol, elle sentit sa bête intérieure émettre un cris de protestation. L'ours détestait voler et elle appréciait cette petite revanche qu'elle prenait sur lui.

L'intervention de sa bête intérieure lui rappela le couronnement des Prideland et elle sera les dents. Encore maintenant elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Jamais encore elle ne s'était fais dicté sa conduite. Ni homme, ni bête, ni mère, ni professeur, n'y était jamais parvenu. Pour la première fois, sa bête intérieure l'avait convaincu de faire profile bas et elle avait obéis. Elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et elle avait passé la cérémonie un peu dans un état second, suivant le prince sans vraiment le calculer. Le pire c'était qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé l'ours à réagir ainsi. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rappeler, sa bête intérieure protestait, comme si elle refusait ne serais ce qu'admettre ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'âme de Shere Khan.  
Merida accéléra, laissant le vent fouetter son visage et emporter ses doutes. Elle ne volait que pour ces moments là, quand elle était dans les air, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur son balais et oublia ses sombres pensées.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le navire mouillait tranquillement dans une petite baie. C'était une frégate qui semblait émergé du 18ème siècle. Sa proue et son pavillon était ornés d'une inquiétante tête de mort. Une petite barque partit de la plage et s'approcha de l'imposante embarcation. Tranquillement assis pendant que son canot l'amenait à destination, le jeune sorcier profitait de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de la vue. Il avait eu du mal à la retrouver. Il avait visité des dizaines de ports, interrogé des dizaines de personnes et il l'avait finalement sous les yeux. D'un coup de baguette, il fit s'immobiliser son embarcation en face de l'immense navire. Pendant quelques secondes il resta à fixer l'immense crâne qui faisait office de figure de proue. Les orbites s'allumèrent d'une flamme surnaturelle et l'effigie de bois s'anima.

-Qui es tu? Demanda la tête de mort. Que viens tu faire sur ces eaux?

-Je me nomme James Killian Hook. Je suis venu voir celle qui demeure sur ce bâtiment.

Le crâne demeura silencieux quelques secondes puis une échelle de corde glissa sur l'un des flans du navire. James plaça son embarcation parallèle au navire et gravit l'échelle jusque sur le pont. Ce dernier était vide, si intact qu'on aurait pu le croire tous juste sortie du chantier naval. Il traversa le bastingage et s'arrêta devant la cabine du capitaine. James hésita quelques secondes et frappa trois coup. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, révélant une large cabine rappelant plus un atelier qu'une chambre. Tous autour de lui s'entassaient des morceaux de balais plus ou moins développés. Les murs était couvert de schémas et de croquis divers. Un mélange de livres anciens et de bocaux remplient de divers substances remplissaient les étagères. Une silhouette féminine était penché au dessus d'une bureau d'où s'élevait des étincelles multicolores.

-Pourquoi es tu ici? Demanda t elle sans se détourner de sa tâche.

-Je voulais parler à celle que l'on qualifie de plus grande fabricante de balais volant.

L'artisante cessa son travail mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

-Juste me parler? Interrogea t elle. Personne ne vient ici juste pour me parler et ce n'est pas mon activité favorite.

-Non pas juste vous parler, avoua Hook. J'ai parcouru tous le pays à la recherche des talents de celle que je considère comme la seule à pouvoir m'aider.

Elle ne bougea pas plus quand elle répondit.

-Et dis moi pourquoi je t'aiderais? Quel serait mon intérêt dans cette histoire?

James sentit ses jambes le lâcher, il tomba a genoux.

-Tous ce que vous voudrez, Jura-t-il. J'ai des gallions et je suis près à vous donnez tous ce que vous voudrez.

-J'en ai déjà de l'argent. Dis moi pourquoi je te fournirais un balais.

-Parce que vous êtes ma dernière chance. Supplia-t-il, son front touchant presque le parquet. J'ai passé ces trois dernières années à perdre, je me suis entraîné sans relâche, je me suis remis en question, j'ai élaboré des dizaines de stratégies mais rien n'a fonctionné. Si vous refusez ma requête, je continuerais à lutter mais je n'aurais probablement plus la moindre chance.

James resta immobile, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste, les yeux fixés sur le dos de celle qui représentait son seul espoir. Puis lentement, l'artisante se tourna vers lui. Même si on le lui avait décrite, James vu frappé par l'apparence de la jeune femme. Elle était jeune, a peine trois ans de plus que lui et même pour son âge elle n'était pas très grande. Une ample chevelure rousse encadrait un visage qui aurait été assez jolie sans la profonde fatigue qui le ravageait. Mais ses yeux restait vif et surtout déterminés, c'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui savait précisément ce qu'il voulait, juste la personne dont James avait besoin. Zarina, ou la fée à la poussière arc en ciel. Celle qui était à l'origine de la création de la flèche d'argent, qui avait travaillé pendant des année pour l'entreprise Numbus avant d'être renvoyée pour avoir tenté des expériences illégales sur des balais.

-Pourquoi veux tu tant gagner? Demanda t elle, son regard transperçant James. Pourquoi est ce aussi important pour toi?

-Lorsque j'ai commencé le Quidditch, j'étais quelqu'un de respecté. J'ai débuté comme simple poursuiveur, j'ai réalisé plusieurs actions d'éclat et j'ai pratiquement gagné la coupe à moi tous seul lors de ma quatrième année. Naturellement je suis devenu capitaine l'année suivante mais depuis je n'ai cessé d'être mit en échec. Un jeune gryffondor équipé d'un balais recouvert d'une poussière étincelante à réduit à néant mes plus habiles stratégies, semé la discorde au seins de mon équipe et m'a arraché la victoire sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je veux juste ne pas avoir fait tous ça pour rien. Je veux pouvoir repartir la tête haute. Quitter mon équipe sur une saison qui restera dans les mémoires. Montrer que, peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je peux toujours gagner.

James parla sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de son interlocutrice. Elle l'écouta sans ciller une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle reprit la paroles c'était avec une certaine retenu, presque avec des soupçons dans la voix.

-Tu veux gagner pour que l'on se souvienne de toi?

-Je veux gagner pour réussir quelque chose avant de partir. Ne pas avoir de regrets à cause d'un matériel insuffisant.

L'artisante resta silencieuse pendant de longues secondes puis se tourna à nouveau sur son bureau. Elle prit un long bâton et commença à le sculpter en un

-Alors je te fournirais un balais. Dit-elle. Mais je veux deux choses en échange.

-Dites moi lesquels.

-D'abord ce balais te coûtera 500 000 gallions, non négociable.

-Je m'attendais à un tel prix, et je suis d'accord. Que voulez vous d'autre?

-La victoire. Je veux que tu gagnes cette coupe qui te tiens tant à cœur et veux m'assurer que tu gagnes. Restes avec moi jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire et prouves moi que j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance.

-Un mois en compagnie de la plus grande des fabricantes de balais? Ce sera un honneur.

Penchée sur son ouvrage, Zarina ne vit pas le sourire de triomphe qui éclaira le visage du capitaine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà un de plus, c'est loin d'être mon chapitre le plus long mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver d'idée pour la troisième partie, finalement j'ai choisi une petite partie Merida pour expliquer son comportement lors du dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et a répondu aux quelques questions que j'ai reçu. N'hésitez pas à faire une review, même courte, même inutile, même répétitive, j'adore vous lire (évidemment les review longue, utile et pertinente sont aussi les bienvenue ;) ) A la prochaine.


	24. Quand la rentrée approche

Salut à tous, merci à tous d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre l'aventure, merci plus particulièrement à feu-follet du 45, Rainkebell, MlleAgatha et sonneauvent pour leur reviews, j'aime beaucoup vous lire. Pour être honnête je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retour sur Zarina, peut être qu'elle va apparaître plus souvent. Et maintenant place au chapitre.

**Quand la rentrée approche**

Jack jetait des regards tous autour de lui, essayant vainement de ralentir alors que Vanellope le tirait sur le chemin de traverse.

-Vite, vite dépêches toi! Criait la petite fille.

Jack accéléra un peu devant la joie de sa sœur adoptive, comment ne pas être euphorique quand on allait acheter sa première baguette magique. North autorisait toujours ses protégés à aller chez Ollivanders par eux même, mais Vanellope avait quand même demandé à Jack de l'accompagner. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la boutique d'Ollivander, le meilleur marchand de baguette magique du chemin de traverse. Vanellope, loin de ressentir la moindre appréhension, entra dans le magasin, Jack sur ses talons.

\- Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda le jeune homme pendant que Vanellope jetait des regards curieux autour d'elle, ouvrant parfois les boîtes en carton pour regarder la baguette qu'elle contenait.

Ollivander sortit de derrière une étagère, scrutant les nouveaux arrivants derrière ses grosses lunettes. Vanellope cessa instantanément de se tourna vers l'artisan avec un petit sourire coupable.

-Les baguettes magiques ne sont pas des jouets jeune fille. La réprimanda le vendeur. Ne touches pas d'autres baguettes que celle que je te présente s'il te plaît.

La petite fille hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Ollivander se tourna vers Jack qui retira sa capuche.

-Bonjour Mr Frost, dit il en le reconnaissant, oui je me souvient de votre baguette, 27 avec un cœur de glace si je me souvient bien.

Jack aussi s'en souvenait. Deux ans plus tôt il était venu acheter sa baguette magique et avait découvert que les membres de sa famille ne pouvait utiliser correctement que les baguettes contenant un cœur de glace.

-Y a-t-il eu un problème? S'inquiéta le commerçant.

-Non pas du tous, le rassura le jeune homme, aujourd'hui c'est pour ma petite sœur. Je l'accompagne juste... Pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises.

-Ça ne semble pas superflu, reconnu Ollivander en jetant un regard à Vanellope. Dans ce cas, voyons laquelle de mes créations lui conviendra. Es tu droitière ou gauchère?

-Droitière. Répondit elle.

Le vieil homme disparu dans l'arrière boutique et revint les bras remplient de boîtes en carton.

-Commençons par celle-ci, dit il en ouvrant la première boîte, 25 cm, bois d'orme contenant une plume de phénix.

Vanellope se saisit du fin morceau de bois et l'agita sans aucune réaction.

-Apparemment non, constata Ollivander en récupérant la baguette et en en sortant une autre, essayes plutôt celle ci, 22 cm, bois de charme, avec un ventricule de dragon.

Vanellope remua la baguette avec conviction mais rien ne se passa.

-Jack, pourquoi ça marche pas ? Demanda t elle.

-T'inquiètes pas c'est normal, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à trouver ma baguette aussi.

-Nous finirons par trouver la bonne, la rassura Ollivander en sortant une nouvelle baguette. Testes donc celle là, 21 cm et demi, bois de frêne, plume de phénix.

Vanellope prit la baguette et la remua vivement. L'extrémité du bout de bois s'anima d'une petite lumière rouge qui clignota tel une lampe privée d'électricité.

-Ça marche, ça marche! S'extasia Vanellope. J'ai ma baguette!

-Non jeune fille, intervint Ollivander, la réaction de cette baguette n'est pas le signe d'un lien entre elle et vous. Une baguette produit des effets bien plus important quand rencontre le sorcier qui lui convient pour la première fois. Il faut continuer.

-Non, protesta la petite fille en gardant la baguette, elle s'est allumé, c'est qu'elle est à moi.

-Vallope soit raisonnable, dit Jack, il y a une autre baguette qui te conviendra bien mieux. Il suffit d'en essayer quelques une de plus.

-Et si il n'y en a pas? Demanda la gamine.

-On va en trouver une, promit Jack en lui caressant la tête.

De mauvaises grâce, Vanellope rendit la baguette au vendeur. Jack se félicita intérieurement d'avoir accompagné sa sœur, préférant ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé en son absence. La prochaine baguette ne réagit pas du tout, ni la suivant, et encore moins celle d'après.

-Voyons, voyons, dit Ollivander en fouillant dans une étagère. Essayons celle ci, elle est en bois de bouleau, de 23 cm et demi, contenant une plume de phénix.

Vanellope prit la baguette et l'agita sans conviction. Une nuée de bulles multicolores jaillit de son extrémité. La petite fille resta bouche bé devant le phénomène.

-C'est ça? Demanda t elle.

-Tu as définitivement ta baguette, la félicita Ollivander.

Vanellope poussa un petit cris de joie, et secoua à nouveau sa nouvelle baguette, faisant jaillir encore plus bulles colorées.

-Un conseil, souffla le vendeur à Jack, évitez qu'elle ne s'en serve avant d'être entrée à l'école.

-Je ferais attentions, assura le jeune homme.

Ils payèrent les 7 gallions que coûtait la baguette et sortir de la boutique pour aller rejoindre le reste de l'orphelinat. En voyant sa sœur produire une nouvelle salve de bulles, Jack se dit qu'il devrait la tenir à l'œil au moins jusqu'au premier septembre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anna profitait du soleil dans la cour du château d'Arendel. C'était un peu son jardin secret vu que personne n'y pénétrait jamais. Elle n'y aurait d'ailleurs jamais mit les pieds si le parc n'avait été remplie de dizaines d'animaux que l'absence de dangers avait rendu très social. Le silence oppressant qui aurait dû régner était remplacé par le gazouillis des oiseaux et les pas des petits mammifères dans les fourrés. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et laissa son regard dériver entre les nuages jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur la tour de sa sœur.

Elsa devait être en train de travailler à cette heure ci. Anna soupira et regarda l'horloge accrochée sur le mur du jardin. Elle devrait attendre encore trois quarts d'heure avant qu'Elsa sorte de sa chambre. L'avantage d'avoir une sœur comme Elsa, c'était qu'il suffisait de regarder une horloge pour savoir où elle était. Elsa suivait toujours son emploi du temps à la lettre et quand elle avait prévu quelque chose rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en détacher. Si elle décidait de travailler pendant 2 heures, elle travaillait pendant 2 heures, et si elle avait finit son travail avant, elle se plongeait dans des révisions. Anna n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique de sa sœur, depuis le début des vacances, son aîné devait avoir travaillé au moins milles heures. Les vacances c'étaient justement fait pour ne pas être obligé de faire des trucs. Elle se redressa et prit un petit caneton dans ses paumes.

-Toi au moins tu as tous tes frères et soeur avec toi, dit elle au minuscule oiseau.

Le caneton pencha la tête sur le côté pour marquer son incompréhension puis il sauta sur le sol pour rejoindre sa mère. Anna le regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur puis elle regarda à nouveau l'horloge.

-Plus que quarante trois minutes, se dit elle avant de se laisser retomber dans l'herbe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold se sentait bien, allongé sur son lit avec son ami Varek. Le petit viking admirait l'ambition de son camarade. Varek, malgré ses origines moldues et un physique vraiment peu sportif, désirait faire carrière dans l'étude des dragons. Toute l'île aimait se moquer de lui et lui conseillait de continuer à faire son travail qui consistait majoritairement à nettoyer les box qui accueillaient les dragons capturés par les vikings.

-C'est une femelle, expliqua-t-il à Harold, une Gronk d'environs treize ans et demi. J'ai testé, ses écailles dorsales peuvent résister à un coup de marteaux sans qu'elle ne remarque quoi que ce sois.

Harold écoutait son ami avec attention, Varek adorait décrire les dragons qui étaient enfermés dans ses box. Sa passion pour les reptiles volants était même supérieur à celle d'Harold. En cela, Harold se sentait proche de lui. Mais Varek n'avait jamais compris que les dragons étaient plus que des animaux fascinant et intelligent, il ne comprenait pas le lien qui unissait les hommes et les dragons.

-En plus elle est extrêmement câline, continua Varek, je n'ai jamais vu de dragons qui apprécie autant mes caresses.

-Elle aime se faire caresser ? S'étonna Harold.

-Presque ! Elle ne réagit pas lorsque je la caresse alors que les autres dragons se débattaient.

Les pensés d'Harold dérivèrent vers Krokmou qui était resté dans la forêt. Lui ne restait pas inactif quand on le caressait, il se mettait carrément sur le dos pour en recevoir d'avantages. Harold se demanda si c'était son statut de furie de nocturne ou le fait que leurs âmes se soient reflétées qui le rendait aussi amicale.

-Et puis tu devrais voir quand je lui donne à manger, c'est incroyable ce qu'elle digère vite.

L'intérêt professionnel d'Harold s'éveilla. Les Gronks avaient un système digestif absolument incroyable. Ils parvenaient à extraire les minéraux des rochers qu'il ingérait puis chauffait les minéraux superflus pour finalement les recracher sous forme de boules ignescantes. Les Gronks étaient les dragons les plus facile à élever car il suffisait de se baisser pour ramasser de quoi le nourrir.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui donnes à manger ? Demanda Harold.

-Un mélange d'ardoise et de bauxite, saupoudrer d'un peu de souffre. Ça aide pour la digestion des pierres.

Harold sourit à la réponse. Varek était sans aucun doute la seul personne qui prendrait la peine de surveiller l'alimentation d'un dragon qui comme le Gronk pouvait manger n'importe quoi. Avec ses larges connaissances et sa recherche constante de soin des dragons, Varek avait fait de l'élevage des dragons Ingerman le meilleur de l'île. Dommage que tous les dragons finissaient par se faire tuer, pensa Harold. Il ne blâmai pas Varek pour son choix de vie, même si tolérait la chasse aux dragons, au moins il tenait à ce que ces dragons ai la meilleur vie possible. Pour un Beurkien, c'était déjà quelque chose.

-Viens, dit soudain Varek, je vais te la présenter.

Harold envisagea un instant de protester mais Varek ne lui laissa même pas le temps de choisir qu'il lui prit le bras. Il entraîna Harold dans le dédale de couloirs qui serpentaient sous le Colisée, l'arène traditionnelle où les vikings, sorcier ou moldu, pouvait affronter les plus terrifiant des reptiles.

-Cauchemars Monstrueux, Hideux Bragetor, Terreur Terrible... Énuméra Varek alors qu'il passait devant les cages de chaque dragons.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond, c'était vraiment typique des vikings, ils se devaient d'ajouter un adjectif négatif dans le nom de chaque dragon.

-... Et Gronk, acheva son guide en s'arrêtant enfin.

Le duo s'était immobilisé devant une grande grille, barrant l'entrée d'une petite grotte dans laquelle se trouvait la dragonne. La Gronk, roulée contre le mur du fond, tourna ses yeux jaunes vers les petits vikings et les examina longuement. Lentement, elle se leva et s'approcha des barreaux. Malgré tous ce que lui avait dit Varek, Harold marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il adorait les dragons mais il savait aussi à quel point ceux ci pouvait être dangereux. Son camarade ne l'attendit pas et s'approcha de la grille pour caresser la dragonne.

-Comment ça va Chouchoute ?

-Tu lui as donné un nom ? S'étonna Harold.

Varek se retourna brusquement dans un mélange de surprise et de culpabilité. Comme si il avait oublié qu'Harold se trouvait là.

-Non, non, bien sûr que non, assura le viking ventripotent, je dis ça à tous les dragons, vas pas croire que je m'attache à ce Gronk, de toute façon on... Je peux pas m'attacher à un dragon. On est des Beurkiens après tous, ce serait totalement stupide... Oui c'est ça, vraiment stupide.

Harold n'insista pas. Il y avait un tas de choses qu'il aurait aimé dire à Varek mais ça aurait été inutile et même dangereux. A la place, il s'approcha et caressa aussi la carapace rugueuse du Gronk qui grogna de contentement. Varek en profita pour la nourrir et dans la foulé, donner à manger à tous les dragons du couloir.

-Au fait comment ça se passe dans ton école ? Demanda Varek en lançant un maquereaux dans la cage d'un Cauchemars Monstrueux rouge sang.

-Ça se passe bien. Répondit Harold en lançant à son tour un poisson à l'animal. Tu n'imagines pas le boulot qu'on a mais c'est super intéressant. Le cours de soins aux créatures magique est génial. L'année dernière on a vu des trucs vachement bizarre comme les scrouts à pétard.

-C'est quoi ces trucs ?

-Des trucs vachement bizarre, répéta Harold.

-Et vous avez vu des dragons ? Demanda Varek, très intéressé.

-Euuuh non, répondit Harold, soudain mal à l'aise. Avoir un dragon à Poudlard ça serait totalement stupide, non ? Ils pensent beaucoup trop à notre sécurité pour ça.

-La sécurité ! Répéta une voix méprisante derrière eux. Si ils se souciaient vraiment de la sécurité il ne t'aurait pas laissé entrer. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que ce château soit encore debout après deux ans avec toi dedans.

Rustik le morveux, le cousin d'Harold venait d'arriver accompagné de Cognedur et Crânedur, les deux jumeaux qui lui servaient de séide. Malgré leur lien de parenté, on aurait pu difficile pu trouver deux garçons avec aussi peu de points communs car si Harold était petit et maigre, Rustik était un grand gaillard avec deux bras musclés et un corps qui, si il n'était pas athlétique, restait formidablement robuste pour son âge. Un début de barbe était déjà visible sur son menton, et pour un garçon qui venait à peine de fêter ses treize ans, c'était un formidable signe de virilité. Harold se tût et jeta un autre maquereau dans la gueule du cauchemars monstrueux.

Rustik s'approcha de la cage, défiant du regard le dragon qui s'y trouvait.

-Varek, je t'aime pas particulièrement mais il faut reconnaître que tu sais t'occuper de ces bestioles. Il faudra qu'il soit en pleine forme le jours où je me mesurerais à lui.

-Comment on mesure un dragon à ton avis ? Glissa CogneDur à son frère. On compte les ailes ?

-Tu à l'intention d'affronter un dragon ? Demanda Harold avec un air dubitatif, sans magie en plus ?

-Il faut au moins être aussi faible que toi pour avoir besoin de magie face à un dragon. Répondit Rustic en se retournant vers Harold. Ou même de magie tous court. Tu es vraiment...

Le cauchemars monstrueux choisit précisément ce moment pour cracher un longue langue de flamme qui mit spectaculairement le feu au derrière de Rustik. Le viking, coupé en plein monologue poussa une série de petits cris de douleur en courant dans tous les sens avant de se jeter, les fesses les premières dans l'abreuvoir le plus proche. Les deux jumeaux rirent stupidement alors que Rustik ressortait difficilement du baque d'eau.

-Maudit reptile, pesta t il en retournant se planter devant le dragon rouge, tu m'as eu par surprise sinon...

Le Cauchemars émit un petite flamme et Rustik perdit soudain toute son assurance et préféra battre lentement en retraite, sans perdre le cauchemars des yeux et en serrant les mains sur son postérieur où le pantalon brûlé laissait entrevoir sa peau nue. Kogne et Krane, toujours secoué de fou rire s'approchèrent un peu trop près d'un Hideux Bragetaure. Le dragon bicéphale fit claquer violemment ses mâchoires juste à coté de leurs têtes et les jumeaux s'empressèrent de suivre leur chef. Harold eut un petit rire supérieur et donna un poisson supplémentaire au deux dragons.

-Vraiment pas très intelligent, se moqua Varek, ils sont pas près de devenir chasseurs de dragons ces trois là.

Harold pensa à Krokmou, seul dans la forêt et se dit qu'il ferait bien une petite séance de vol. Il faudra juste vérifier que personne, enfin surtout une certaine personne en particulier, ne le suivait pas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack jeta un nouveau sweat dans sa malle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire sa valise en avance. Mais Père avait toujours l'autorisation de sortie en sa possession et comme il n'avait pas parfaitement finit ses devoirs de vacances, autant mettre toute les chances de son côté. Il vérifia que ses bouteilles d'encre étaient bien avant de les mettre dans sa valise avec le reste de ses affaires scolaires. Enfin il prit sa poupée de l'âme, la petit poupée russe que North réalisait pour chaque pensionnaire de l'orphelinat. Il y a un an, Père avait confectionné une nouvelle couche pour lui, en félicitations de sa survie aux plans du professeur Morson Dumbroch. De son point de vue il aurait dû avoir une couche supplémentaire pour avoir aidé à dresser Krokmou l'année précédente, mais comme la chose était secrète c'était plus compliqué, mais aussi une couche pour sa victoire sur Tooth au Quidditch, une pour avoir fait, presque, tous ses devoirs de vacances cet été, et au moins trois couches pour avoir supporté Merida pendant deux ans. Jack admira une dernière fois la poupée qui le représentait assie sur un ours évanoui avant de la poser également dans sa valise.  
\- Jack ! Appela la voix de North dans l'escalier. Viens me voir.  
L'adolescent délaissa sa valise et descendit rejoindre le directeur de l'orphelinat. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche s'occupait de fermer consciencieusement une petite boîte en bois.  
-Euuuh, Père? Demanda Jack. Tu m'as appelé?  
\- Oui Jack, répondit North en se tournant vers lui. J'ai un travail à te confier.  
\- Un travail? Repeta Jack, intrigué.  
-Plutôt une livraison, précisa North, j'aimerais que tu apportes ceci à Monsieur Yensid.

-Yensid ? Le directeur ?!

Jack avala difficilement sa salive. Tous les adolescents, Jack à plus forte raison, savaient que devoir apporter quelque chose au directeur n'était pas une expérience agréable. Par principe il préférait éviter tous contact avec cet homme. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à la demande de Flitwick qui voulait l'approbation du directeur pour faire nettoyer à Jack toute les armures du château pour le punir d'avoir, plus ou moins, volontairement fait grossir le nez du professeur de sortilège. Loin d'être sa meilleur expérience à Poudlard.

-Oui, confirma North sans remarquer son malaise, je voudrais que tu lui donne ce paquet. C'est une commande que j'ai fais pour lui.

Jack jugeant plus prudent de ne pas parler pour éviter de révéler sa séance d'espionnage de l'été se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Très bien, approuva Père en lui tendant la boite. Je compte sur toi. A oui et il faut aussi que je te donne ton autorisation pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Le directeur de l'orphelinat prit un plume et remplie rapidement le papier avant de donner à Jack. Le jeune homme le remercia avant de sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Jack savoura le contact avec la fine feuille de papier. Il n'avait jamais douté d'obtenir l'autorisation, Père était juste trop gentil, mais l'avoir enfin était réconfortant. En remontant dans l'escalier, Jack se demanda quand même ce que pouvait renfermer la mystérieuse boite qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine._


	25. Incidents dans le Poudlard Express

Salut à tous, bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre ! Avant tous, je voulais remercier feu-follet du 45, Rainkebell et HapinessMelody pour leur review, c'est toujours super de vous lire et ça m'aide beaucoup. Mais plus que des remerciements je pense que le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ma reconnaissance c'est un nouveau chapitre alors place au big four :

**Incident dans le Poudlard Express**

La fumée envahissait le quai numéros 9 3/4 de la gare de King Cross. Les élèves couraient le long du quai avec des valises à la main pendant que leurs parents leur faisaient divers recommandations pour l'année à venir. Harold inspira profondément et tira sa valise vers l'une des portes du trains. Il avait espéré qu'après deux ans, il aurait moins de difficultés à la déplacer mais il avait toujours autant de mal malgré les centimètres qu'il avait prit pendant l'été.

-Harold, attends. L'appela son père qui venait de franchir le portail qui séparait le quai des sorciers du reste de la gare.

Le petit viking se dit que de tous de façon vu le poids de sa valise, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre son père. Stoik le rejoignit rapidement.

-Alors on ne dit plus au revoir à son vieux père?

-C'est bon papa, le train part dans quinze minutes, je regardais juste si je voyais mes amis, et je serais venu te voir juste après.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Stoïk, c'est juste qu'on va pas se voir pendant au moins trois mois. Je ne vous ai pas amenés jusqu'à la gare pour rien.

Harold sourit, ça faisait du bien d'avoir un père. Même si il ne le voyait que deux mois par ans, juste savoir qu'il en avait un était réconfortant. Jack avait beau dire qu'il se sentait plus libre sans présence parentale, Harold n'aurait échangé sa situation avec la sienne pour rien au monde.

-Juste le temps de mettre ma valise dans le train et je reviens, promit Harold.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Proposa Stoïk.

-Non ça va aller.

Le petit viking traîna sa valise jusque dans le wagon où lui et ses amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait tenu à arriver aussi tôt, il était sans doute le seul à arriver suffisamment en avance pour réserver un compartiment. Jack n'avait pas l'habitude de respecter les horaires, Raiponce allait encore être retardée par sa mère, quand à Merida c'était les deux à la fois. Effectivement quand il trouva le compartiment, celui ci était vide. Harold mit sa valise sur la banquette de droite et son pull sur la banquette de gauche. Jugeant que c'était suffisamment clair que l'endroit était occupé, il redescendit du train et retourna vers son père.

-Pas de problème? Demanda celui ci.

\- Pas de problème. Assura Harold tous en essayant de reprendre son souffle de manière un peu plus discrète.

Stoïk réprima un sourire devant les efforts de son fils pour cacher sa fatigue.

-Très bien, bon ba bonne rentrée mon garçon. Travail bien, ne fait pas trop de bêtises, prend soin de toi et n'hésites pas à m'écrire.

-Promis Papa, répondit Harold en le serrant dans ses bras sans parvenir à joindre ses mains derrière son corps massif.

Stoïk le prit également dans ses bras avec une délicatesse que sa forte musculature ne laissait pas deviner. Le câlin ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes mais il réchauffa le cœur d'Harold.

-Une dernière chose, dit Stoïk lorsqu'il le lâcha, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Précautionneusement, il sortit une longue boîte de sous sa cape.

-Je ne savais pas vraiment quand... Ni comment te l'offrir en fait... Donc... Voilà.

Harold prit délicatement le paquet. Il était toujours surpris que son père, qui arrivait à faire des grands discours devant tous le village, peinait à trouver ses mots quand il avait une discussion plus intime. Le petit viking ouvrit le coffret et en sortit un collier. Un collier magnifique, fait de métal tressé comme du tissus s'enroulant autour d'une canine de dragon. Harold ne su quoi dire devant le présent.

-Il appartenait à ta mère. Expliqua Stoïk, elle l'avait finit peu avant... peu avant qu'elle parte. Elle l'a fait pour toi Harold.

Le petit viking replongea dans les bras de son père. Il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenirs de sa mère, enlevée par un dragon alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans. Il n'avait pas trop souffert de ce manque, la perte d'un proche était une chose horriblement familière à Beurk, et ne pas avoir connu sa mère était plutôt un avantage. Pourtant, quand son esprit vagabondait, il lui arrivait d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec une mère. Aurait il été aussi intéressé par les dragons avec une présence maternelle à ses côtés ?

-Merci papa. Ça me fais très plaisir.

-Allez vite, dépêches toi, dit Stoïk relâchant son fils, il ne faudrait pas que le train parte sans toi.

Effectivement, le poudlard express crachait de plus en plus de fumés vers le ciel et ses coups de sifflet se faisaient plus insistants. Harold se précipita dans le wagon où il avait déposé sa valise. Debout juste derrière la porte du wagon, il adressa de derniers signes de la main à son père avant que le contrôleur ne vienne verrouiller la porte. Harold resta près de la fenêtre de la porte jusqu'à ce que le train prenne de la vitesse et laisse la gare de King Kross derrière. Harold se décolla de la parois vitrées et se rendit dans le compartiment où l'attendaient ses amis.

-Enfin Harold. Dit Merida en le voyant entrer. On commençait à se dire que tu avais raté le train.

-Ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, rétorqua Jack, il serait venu à l'école à dos de furie nocturne.

\- Pas si fort, implora Harold en jetant un regard inquiet dans le couloir.

\- En tous cas, merci d'avoir réservé le wagon. Continua Raiponce. A chaque fois j'ai peur qu'il n'y en ai pas de libre.

Les quatre amis commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances à tour de rôle quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un fille qui devait avoir une ou deux années de plus qu'eux.

-Je dois apporter ces invitations à Raiponce Tower, Harold Horrib'Haddock, Merida Dumbroch et Jack Frost.

Elle n'avait dit leur nom que par pur protocole, les quatre amis ayant un physique plus que reconnaissable et déjà une petite réputation auprès de leurs camarades. Ils prirent chacun une enveloppe et la messagère sortit, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard sur Jack.

-C'est l'invitation de Slughorn. Confirma Harold après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe.

-On y va ? Demanda laconiquement Jack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elsa se repositionna dans l'imposant siège de velour qu'elle occupait. Le wagon du professeur Slughorn était le plus imposant du train, sans doute grâce à quelques sortilèges d'extensions, et servait de lieu de rendez-vous aux élèves les plus influents de l'école.

-Vous êtes donc le nouveau roi des Prideland, disait le professeur de potion en félicitant Mufasa.

Le professeur Slughorn avait la réputation de savoir repérer l'étincelle du talent chez ses élèves. Un talent très utiles pour le directeur de la maison qui rassemblait les plus ambitieux. Cela lui avait permit de créer ce club qui rassemblait les élèves que Slughorn devinait avoir un bel avenir. Cela concernait autant les enfants de familles nobles que les élèves doués en cours. Elsa, en tant qu'héritière du royaume d'Arendel, avait rapidement été intégré au club et y venait régulièrement. Slughorn avait même fait d'elle sa pièce maîtresse, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé des big four. Mais aujourd'hui l'attention était focalisé sur quelqu'un d'autre et c'était assurément reposant pour la future reine.

-Alors racontez nous un peu votre couronnement mon chers. Demanda le professeur à Mufasa. Étiez vous heureux? nerveux? fier?

-Un peu tous ça à la fois. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix assuré, c'était magnifique mais je suis content de ne pas le faire tous les jours.

-Comme je vous comprend mon garçon. Répondit Slughorn en rigolant bruyamment.

Elsa détourna son attention de la conversation, laissant son regard dériver dans tous le wagon. Sa petite sœur Anna, qui malgré son statut de princesse venait pour la première fois dans ce wagon, regardait tous autour d'elle avec de grand yeux surpris et mangeait sans retenu les amuses gueules qui passait à sa porté. Killian James Hook discutait calmement avec Silver, un des membres de son équipe de Quidditch et Sandy parlait avec animation de ses vacances avec une poufsouffle qu'Elsa ne connaissait. Taka était adossé contre le mur de la pièce, écoutant les conversations sans parvenir à faire disparaître l'exaspération de son visage. Soudain, Elsa senti une violente contraction au creux de son ventre, l'air du wagon qui lui paraissait agréable devint progressivement beaucoup trop chaud. La serdaigle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et des frissons parcoururent son dos. Elsa ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, prenant de longue et profonde respiration.

-Calmes toi, s'ordonna-t-elle à voix basse.

-Ça va Elsa ? Demanda sa sœur dont le visage barbouillé de chocolat montrait une pointe d'inquiétude.

L'aînée se força difficilement de sourire et essuya le visage de sa cadette.

-Oui ça va, répondit finalement Elsa après avoir fait disparaître chaque petite trace marron. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée par le voyage, ne t'inquiète pas.

Anna n'eut l'air qu'à moitié convaincu mais elle rendit son sourire à sa sœur et retourna discuter avec une de ses amis. Elsa resta immobile à regarder tendrement sa sœur se couvrir ses pommettes de chocolat.

\- Tu as une petite sœur vraiment mignonne dit une voix froide dans son dos.

Elsa fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pitch. Le serpentard, maintenant de septième année, avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et son sourire éternellement moqueur se tenait juste devant elle. Elsa sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter de nouveau mais elle parvint à le calmer.

-Tu sembles avoir un peu chaud ma reine, continua t il en regardant Elsa droit dans les yeux, ce wagon est décidément aussi chaud que bruyant. Surtout pour toi. Ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Instinctivement, recula légèrement alors Pitch s'avança. Un tel sous entendu était inquiétant. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Comment aurait il pu deviner? Lorsque Pitch reprit la parole, ce fut dans un chuchotement qu'elle fut la seul à entendre.

-Tu ne les retiendras pas éternellement tu sais? Tu devras y recourir tôt ou tard.

Elsa préféra détourner le regard et se fondre dans la foule. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, l'héritier des Black savait les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait. Mais ça ne changeais rien. Elle n'accepterait aucune aide, la sienne encore moins que les autres. Elle réglerait cette histoire toute seule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Tu crois que Slughorn ne nous en voudra pas trop pour ne pas avoir répondu à son invitation ? S'inquiéta Harold en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir comme si il craignait de voir apparaître le professeur de potion.

-Mais non, assura Merida, c'est pas grand chose, on aura qu'a dire qu'on a rien reçu.

-Et puis il nous adore, ajouta Jack en grignotant une chocogrenouille, il peut rien refuser à ses fameux big four.

Il insista tant sur les derniers mots que les trois autres ne purent se retenir de sourire. Ça faisait bizarre d'être célèbre. Jack connaissait cette sensation depuis longtemps mais il imaginait comment ses amis devait le vivre. Tous ces regards qui se posait sur eux, les rumeurs à leur sujet, il y avait de quoi être perturbé. Mais pour Jack, ça faisait du bien d'être regardé pour autre chose que pour la couleur de ses cheveux. Enfin on le regardait pour ce qu'il était et pas pour le nom qu'il portait.

-J'ai hâte d'être au château, dit Raiponce en regardant le paysage défiler à la fenêtre.

-Moi aussi, dit Jack, mais j'ai surtout hâte du festin.

-Jack, tu viens à peine de terminer un plein paquet de chocogrenouille, dit Raiponce désapprobatrice. Tu n'as pas encore faim ?

-J'ai toujours faim, blondie. Plaisanta Jack en riant. Non en fait, j'ai hâte de la répartition, j'attends de savoir dans quelle maison ma sœur va aller.

-Peu importe la maison, celui qui sera avec elle s'en occupera, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assura Raiponce.

Intérieurement Jack réfléchie à ce qui se passerait si Vanellope allait dans chacune des quatre maisons. Il valait mieux que sa sœur ne se retrouve pas à poufsouffle, Harold serait tous simplement incapable de la gérer, ni à Gryffondor, si Merida entrait trop en contact avec elle cela pourra avoir de graves conséquences, quand à serdaigle, Raiponce pourrait peut être calmer la petite furie mais la salle commune, que la jolie blonde décrivait comme un havre de paix, se transformerait rapidement en un véritable enfer vu la suractivité de la jeune fille. Jack envisagea aussi que Vanellope n'entre à serpentard, de tous les scénario c'était le moins catastrophique, les serpentards avaient l'habitude que certains de leurs membres soit très expansif. Non c'était plus pour Jack que la chose se compliquerait, si Vanellopé était dans le la même maison que lui, elle voudrait sûrement passer du temps avec lui et même si Jack aimait beaucoup sa petite sœur, il n'avait pas envie d'être avec elle 24 heures sur 24.

-Ça vous dit une petite partie de bataille explosive ? Proposa Merida.

-Bonne idée, approuva joyeusement Raiponce en détachant ses yeux de la fenêtre.

Harold hocha la tête avec Jack eut un petit sourire, il ouvrit sa valise, sortant plus où moins violemment ce qu'elle contenait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son paquet de cartes explosives. Harold distribua délicatement les cartes, et ils commencèrent à jouer, leur discussion interrompu par les multiples explosion, proportionnelles à la valeur des cartes qu'ils révélaient.

Les cartes s'enchaînaient, Jack tira une nouvelle carte et un sourire passa sur son visage, celle là allait faire très mal. Il adressa un sourire de défi à Merida et abattit sa carte en même temps que les trois autres. Jack entrevu les quatre cartes et tenta instinctivement de reculer. Quatre as ! Merida se protégea rapidement le visage alors qu'Harold s'approcha pour mieux voir. La détonation secoua le wagon les quatre adolescents furent projetés contre leurs dossiers, le sac de Merida tomba sur la tête d'Harold et de Raiponce et le contenu de la valise que Jack avait laissé ouverte furent projeté dans tous le compartiment, notamment un T-shirt qui atterrit dans la tête de Merida. Jack se remit rapidement de l'incident et éclata de rire. Si l'explosion était déjà amusante, voir Raiponce avec des cheveux dans tous les sens, Harold avec un visage couvert de suie et Merida avec un T-shirt dans les cheveux, était absolument tordant. Merida jeta le vêtement en question à la tête de son propriétaire avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Emportés par les éclats de rire, Raiponce et Harold rirent à leur tour et il passa de longues minutes avant que le quatuor ne parviennent à se calmer.

-Bon il va falloir tous ranger, dit Raiponce quand l'hilarité général fut retombé.

Ils commencèrent à ramasser tous les objets échappés de la valise de Jack. Merida enchaînant les blagues sur les objets qu'elle récupérait incluant notamment ses caleçons. Jack le visage un peu rouge continua à ranger ses affaires.

-Jack, c'est à toi ? Demanda Raiponce en montrant une petite boite en bois.

Jack se figea, c'était le paquet que Père lui avait confié, ouvert, et vide. Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Jack regarda autour de lui pour trouver un objet inhabituel qu'avait pu contenir la boite. Il se laissa tombé sur le sol et regarda sous les sièges. C'est là qui repéra une petite sphère, fait de verre. Jack tendit le bras et la récupéra avant de sortir de sous la banquette.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Harold

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La sphère émit en lumière aveuglante, obligeant les Big Four à fermer les yeux. Jack sentit le sol du wagon disparaître et chuta pendant de longues secondes avant d'heurter violemment le sol. Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux et en resta bouche bé. Le poudlard express avait disparu, il se trouvait maintenant dans une large pièce qui aurait pu passer pour une salle de bal sans l'atmosphère sinistre qui y régnait. Des flammes bleutées contenu dans des braseros éclairaient ce hall tous en laissant une majorité d'obscurité. Les murs étaient couvertes de sculptures effrayantes qui semblaient vivante sous la lumière surnaturelle. La pièce semblait morte, le silence y était absolue et pourtant il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière ou de dégradation, comme si elle était immuable. Jack sentit un frisson parcourir son dos, cette endroit était plus qu'intimidant. Il se remit difficilement sur pied et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui.

-Putain Jack, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

Le jeune Frost se retourna et se senti rassuré, Harold, Merida et Raiponce était avec lui, au moins il n'était pas seul.

-Jack ! Répéta Merida. Où est ce qu'on est ?

-Je sais pas, avoua Jack.

Il regarda la sphère de verre qui était à l'origine du phénomène, elle était petite, à peine plus grande que son poing. En son centre tourbillonnait ce qui semblait être un nuage argenté, on aurait dit de la lumière à l'état solide. Son esprit tourbillonnait comme le centre de la boule, ils avait été téléporté dans un nouveau endroit. Peut être qu'en se concentrant il pourrait inverser le processus ?

-Euuuh Jack ? Chuchota Raiponce à son épaule. Il y a quelqu'un...

Jack leva les yeux et aperçu un homme qui traversait la pièce. Un homme qui lui était familier. Jack mit quelques seconde à le reconnaître mais lorsqu'il y parvint l'air lui manqua soudainement. Un long manteau brodé de fleur de glace. Une baguette de houx aussi efficace pour allumer de réconfortant foyer que de réjouissantes sculptures de glace. Des long cheveux blanc en bataille si semblables au siens et des yeux d'un bleu le plus pur. Jack s'élança à sa poursuite. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux cris de Raiponce, ni à quoi que ce sois, seul comptait de le rattraper. Son esprit tourbillonnait sans parvenir à comprendre. Une seul pensée prédominait, si il le rattrapait, tous pourrais s'éclaircir. Il tendit le bras pour se saisir du manteau si familier. Et lui passa à travers !

-Non... Souffla-t-il comme si ce mot pouvait changer les choses.

Jack tenta une nouvelle fois d'attirer l'attention de l'homme, d'attraper son vêtement, d'avoir la moindre ébauche de contact. Rien ne fonctionna. Il n'était rien, moins qu'un fantôme, moins qu'un esprit, tous juste un souvenir. Jack s'arrêta, découragé, gardant le regard fixé sur les cheveux blancs de l'homme. Il sentit une douce main se pauser sur son épaule.

-Jack... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui es ce ?

-C'est... mon père.

Raiponce en resta muette.

-Mais Jack, ton père est mort ! Dit Merida qui venait de les rejoindre. Arthis Frost est mort depuis plus de cinq ans. Ça ne peux pas être lui.

Les paroles de Merida achevèrent l'esprit de Jack. Son père ne pouvait pas être là. Il avait lui même vu son trépas. Peu importe la magie qui était à l'œuvre ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion... Jack ravala les larmes qu'il sentait poindre sur ses yeux.

-On va le suivre, décida-t-il empêchant difficilement sa voix de trembler.

Le quatuor se lancèrent sur les traces de l'ainés des Frost. Ils empruntèrent une série de sinistres couloirs, sans oser briser le silence. Jack gardait ses yeux fixés sur le dos de son géniteur. Ils parvinrent devant une sombre porte gravé de rune et gardé par deux sorcier à l'air patibulaire.

-Halte, cria l'un, tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Arthis pointa la baguette avec un grognement agacé et une épaisse couche de glace recouvrit instantanément l'intégralité du couloir. Malgré son état de perturbation, Jack fut très impressionné par le pouvoir de son père. Pas un seul centimètre carré n'avait été épargné par la vague gelée et les deux sorciers avait été changé en deux immondes statues de glace. Mais Arthis n'en avait pas finit, il agita que nouveau sa baguette et une puissante onde de choc ravagea le couloir. Les sorciers gelés et la porte, rendu aussi fragile que du verre par la glace, furent brisé en des centaines de morceau. Sans accorder un regard au ravage qu'il avait provoqué, Arthis passa les montants glacés de la porte enfoncé.

-Mais que voilà le prince des glaces, remarqua une voix infiniment plus froid que le couloir d'où émergèrent les Big Four. Je dois avouez que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Arthis et ses poursuivants étaient arrivés dans une immense salle, entièrement constitué de marbre noir. Avec des arches ornées de gargouille, on aurait pu se croire dans une cathédrale, la cathédrale du mal. Au centre de la pièce se dressait un trône d'onyx qui scintillait de sa propre obscurité. Et assis dessus se tenait le maître des lieux.

-Pitch ! Cracha Arthis avec un regard de haine.

Pitch Black, seigneur des ténèbres se leva de son trône. Il n'était plus tout jeune, au moins une cinquantaine d'année, sa peau blanc était parcheminé et quelques rides parcouraient son visage. Mais ses yeux restaient vif et sournois, ses cheveux plaqué sur sa tête restait parfaitement noir et ses mouvements ne trahissaient aucune fatigue. Il descendit posément les marches de son trône, tel un acteur savourant son propre rôle. Arthis ne lui laissa pas le temps de descendre complètement, rapide comme l'éclair, il lança un sortilège en direction du mage noir. Celui ci ne fut pas moins rapide, quasi instantanément, sa baguette était tiré et un bouclier invisible s'était dressé entre lui et son adversaire. Dans un même mouvements, il jeta un sort qu'Arthis esquiva en se jetant au sol. En se relevant, il projeta un trait de lumière qui fit trembler la pièce. Un énorme morceau du plafond se détacha et tomba sur Pitch. Ce dernier n'échappa à l'écrabouillement que d'extrême justesse et trébucha en bas des marches qu'il avait descendu en catastrophe. Arthis ne manqua pas l'ouverture qui lui était offerte. D'un sortilège, il fit jaillir du sol un pique de glace qui transperça le poignet de sa cible. Pitch hurla de douleur et lâcha sa baguette. D'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, le maître des Frost créa cinq autres éperons glacés qui transpercèrent le mage noir de part en part. La glace se tinta de rouge.

-C'est fini Pitch, cracha le vainqueur dominant sa victime dont la vie s'échappait lentement de son corps.

-Non ça n'est pas finit Frost. répliqua Pitch, le visage déformé par la douleur. Ça ne sera jamais finit. Pas tant qu'il y aura des Frost et des Black.

-Peut être, mais plus aucun Frost n'aura à subir tes horreurs, tu vas rejoindre les tiens au fin fond des ténèbres.

-Quand vas tu comprendre que je suis les ténèbres ? Ça n'est pas la fin Frost, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, tu as beaucoup perdu, mais tu continueras à perdre, dans cette vie et dans toutes celles qui suivront.

Pitch partit dans un grand éclat de rire, un rire moqueur, un rire dément, un rire qui s'acheva très brutalement. Un ultime stalagmite de glace jaillit du sol et transperça le cœur du mage noir. Les lèvres de Pitch se figèrent en une parodie de sourire puis son corps se relâcha enfin.

Jack cessa de retenir son souffle et il sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier avant que ses fesses heurtent lourdement le sol du wagon du Poudlard Express.

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, annonça la voix du contrôleur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un nouveau chapitre, et personnellement l'un de mes préférés, amour, problèmes, regret et sombre passé, c'est les moments les plus intéressant dans une fic. J'espère que j'ai réussie à vous retransmettre tous ce que je voulais montrer dans ce chapitre et surtout qu'il vous ai plu (c'est important quand même). Alors reviewer, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous auriez fait différemment, je pense vous l'avoir déjà dit mais j'adore vous lire ;)

Alors à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre


	26. L'hésitation du choixpeau

Salut à tous, avant de commencer je voulais remercier de leur review feu-follet du 45, et sonneauvent (en espérant que tu as reçu ma réponse)

Et maintenant place au chapitre :

**L'hésitation du choixpeau**

Merida se mordit la langue et regarda par la fenêtre pour éviter d'avoir à regarder Jack. La vision dont ils venaient d'être témoins avait provoqué un lourd silence dans le wagon. Lorsque la rousse avait ouvert la bouche pour poser une question, Raiponce lui avait discrètement secoué l'épaule pour l'en dissuader. Lors de leur première rencontre dans un wagon semblable, Merida avait fait la gaffe de parler de la famille de Jack. Depuis deux ans, ils avaient apprit à quel point Jack détestait parler de sa famille disparue. Il était clair qu'une tel apparition n'avait pas du être agréable pour le jeune homme. Jack avait rapidement rangé la petite sphère en verre au fond de sa poche et chacun d'eux avait, presque mécaniquement, enfilé leurs robes de sorcier puis ils s'étaient assis sans dire un mot. Raiponce, assise en face de Jack, avait baissée les yeux sur ses chaussures mais jetait à intervalle régulier un discret coup d'œil vers le jeune homme. Harold qui était à côté de lui évitait aussi son regard mais n'osait plus bouger. Merida fut très contente qu'il ne reste plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'école mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de les passer dans le silence.

-Et vous avez demandé quoi comme option cette année? Demanda t elle en parlant juste un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Harold sursauta et Raiponce leva vivement la tête, seul Jack resta impassible. La question était importante, car la troisième année était celle du choix des options. Tous les élèves devaient choisir une matière supplémentaire.

-J'ai demandé l'arithmomancie, répondit Raiponce après une brève hésitation. Et la divination en deuxième choix.

-La divination? L'arithmantie répéta Merida avec une grimace, ça a l'air d'un ennui...

-Moi aussi j'ai hésité pour la divination, dit Harold, mais finalement j'ai pris l'étude des runes.

-Ça doit être bien ça, renchéri Merida, c'est aussi ce que j'ai pris.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Jack mais celui ci avait détourné le regard et regardait obstinément la fenêtre, refusant visiblement de participer à la conversation. Merida se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille et il continuèrent à prévoir à quoi leurs options pouvaient ressembler. Ce n'est que lorsque le train s'arrêta finalement en gare qu'ils cessèrent leur discussion. Avant que quiconque ai pu le retenir, Jack prit son sac et sortit du compartiment sans leur accorder un regard. Raiponce eut un mouvement pour le retenir mais Harold l'en empêcha.

-Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, chuchota-t-il à la blonde.

Il prirent à leur tour leurs sacs et sortirent du train. Merida savoura l'air nocturne après autant de temps enfermé. Elle se mêla à la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers les diligences. A l'autre bout du quai, Hagrid criait aux premières années de le suivre. Elle regardait derrière elle pour vérifier que Raiponce et Harold la suivaient quand elle heurta quelqu'un si violemment qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir si c'était pour s'excuser ou pour insulter la personne mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La personne en question était grande, vraiment grande, elle dépassait Merida de deux bonne tête. Mais elle était loin d'être fine, la rousse l'aurait d'ailleurs plutôt qualifié ''d'un peu enveloppée'', sa largeur d'épaule devait presque être le double de celle de Merida, voir même le triple. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme de Poudlard qui aurait été parfaitement ordinaire sans sa dimension impressionnante.

-Regardes devant toi quand tu marche, lui conseilla t il avant de reprendre son chemin.

Merida le regarda se frayer un chemin dans la foule, écartant, plus ou moins délicatement les élèves de son passage.

-Merida, tu viens? Appela Raiponce qui n'avait pas suivi la scène.

La rousse regarda une dernière fois la tête de l'inconnu, un visage juvénile surmonté de cheveux bruns en bataille. Puis elle rejoignit ses amis dans la diligence qui devait les mener à Poudlard.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Raiponce s'assit à la table des serdaigles à côté de son ami Wendy. D'un commun accord, les big four avaient choisit de rejoindre la table de leurs maisons respectives, au moins pour la répartition. Les élèves de tout âges s'installaient à la table de leur maison, discutant avec animation de la nouvelle année. Du coin de l'œil, la serdaigle vit Merida aller à la table des gryffondors et engager la conversation avec un de ses camarades de Quidditch, Harold, assis avec les poufsouffles, essayait de remettre correctement sa cape de sorcier sous le regard amusé de Jiminy. Le regard de Raiponce s'égara finalement à la table des serpentard où Jack regardait obstinément son assiette, insensible à la joie ambiante. La serdaigle continua de le regarder pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détourner le regard avec un pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas si il y avait quelque chose à faire pour Jack, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était que Jack ne voulait pas d'aide. Le jeune serpentard avait toujours préféré régler ses problèmes seul, et il n'aimait pas recevoir de l'aide, à plus forte raison si cela concernait sa famille. Mais Raiponce, elle, n'aimait pas voir souffrir, à plus forte raison si il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis. Et observer Jack au prise avec ses pires démons sans pouvoir intervenir lui déchirait le cœur.

-Raiponce? Ça va ? Demanda Wendy un peu inquiète.

-Oui, ça va, lui assura-t-elle en se composant un sourire. J'ai hâte de voir les premières années.

-Je les trouve de plus en plus petit. Intervint Jefferson, l'un des camarade de classe de Raiponce, il faudra bientôt s'acheter des loupes sinon on ne les verra plus. Ou on les confondra avec des lutin de Cornouaille, vu la pagaille qu'ils vont mettre.

Wendy lança un regard mécontent au jeune homme. Elle et Jefferson ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup apprécié, difficile en effet de trouver deux personnes aussi différente. Wendy venait d'une famille de moldus mais avait très rapidement rattrapé son retard à Poudlard. Toujours impeccablement coiffé, elle était très mature et raisonnable pour son âge, un peu moralisatrice aussi, si bien qu'elle avait fini par déteindre sur Raiponce. En somme c'était tous le contraire de Jefferson, un sang mêlée qui même selon les critères sorcier, pourtant particulièrement laxiste, était... bizarre. Raiponce voyait mal quel autre mot pourrait décrit le jeune homme avec ses cheveux platine parcouru de mèches multicolores, un uniforme de poudlard qu'il avait lui même personnalisé avec des tissus colorés et une tendance un peu trop prononcé à partir dans des délires qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

\- Tu n'avais rien de plus intéressant à dire Jeff ? Demanda Wendy avec un regard réprobateur. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais vu de lutin de Cornouaille.

\- Et toi que tu n'as jamais eut de petite sœur. Répondit le serdaigle. Ces petites bêtes sont aussi douce que des boursoufflet mais ultra dangereuses, presque autant que les ortygon à queue courte.

Raiponce ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce que pouvait être de tel créature mais Wendy la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre d'un discret coup de pied sous la table. Mieux valait ne pas poser de question quand Jefferson partait dans ses délires. Laissant Wendy et Jefferson dans un débat sans queue ni tête à propos de la différence entre le basilique et cocatrix, Raiponce jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la porte de la grande salle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Jefferson avait raison sur les petites sœur, si elle étaient aussi intenable qu'il les décrivait. Après tous elle avait toujours été fille unique et ne savait rien des relations entre frère et sœur. Jack avait toujours décrit sa sœur comme débordante d'énergie, mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la petite s'était tenu à carreau. Intérieurement, elle se demandait comment réagir si la sœur de Jack arrivait à Serdaigle, elle n'avait encore jamais fait ça. Elle même si elle serait ravi d'apprendre à mieux la connaître, elle n'avait pas envie d'y consacrer trop de temps.

-...Et la magie aurait très bien pu être créée par un plat de spaghettis!

Lorsque Raiponce s'intéressa de nouveau à la conversation de ses deux condisciples, elle ne pu qu'admettre qu'ils avaient un peu dérivé.

\- Et explique moi un peu comme un plat de pâtes pourrait créer une manifestation énergétique complexe?

-Facile, un bon plat de spaghettis est à l'origine de plein de belles histoires d'amour, hors l'amour est une forme de magie donc la magie peut être créée par des spaghettis. CQFD ma chère.

Wendy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais au même moment, Yensid intima le silence en levant sa baguette. Les conversations s'interrompirent presque instantanément sous le regard intimidant du directeur, personne ne désirant se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Yensid vérifia quelques secondes que le silence était bien total, puis d'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un tabouret, encore un coup et un vieux chapeau pointu se matérialisa sur le strapontin, enfin il pointa sa baguette sur les portes de la salle qui s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Sur le seuil attendait les premières années accompagné d'Hagrid, le garde chasse demi géant de l'école. Raiponce devait en partit donner raison à Jefferson, ils étaient vraiment petit. Enfin presque tous, car au milieu de tous ces petits nouveaux sorciers, il y en avait un beaucoup plus grand que prévu. L'individu devait faire au moins deux mètres tous les élèves lui jetèrent des regards surpris et interrogateurs. Lorsque les premières années eurent formé une ligne devant le vieux chapeau, celui ouvrit une large bouche et débuta une étrange chanson :

_Bonjour, bonsoir petits et grands_  
_Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année_  
_Et c'est donc traditionnellement_  
_Que je me met à chanter_  
_Mais ceci est plus qu'une symphonie, ceci est plus qu'une chanson_  
_Car c'est à travers elle que je choisie qu'elle sera votre maison._  
_Pour les hardi et plus valeureux_  
_Gryffondor vous accueillera_  
_La bas se rassemble les vertueux_  
_Appréciant le frisson du combat._  
_Pour ceux à l'esprit plus aguerris, serdaigle saura vous recevoir._  
_Ici vont les savants accompli_  
_Dans une constante recherche de savoirs._  
_Pour les plus sage et les plus loyaux,_  
_C'est à poufsouffle que vous irez_  
_Là bas vous serez tous égaux,_  
_Dans le plus belle esprit d'unité._  
_Enfin si vous avez de profonds désirs,_  
_Serpentard vous choisira_  
_Et vous n'aurez alors plus qu'à choisir_  
_La plus luxueuses de ses voies._  
_Approche toi, n'ai pas peur,_  
_Ce n'est pas vraiment une séparation_  
_Car même dans la plus noire des heures_  
_Nous répondrons tous à l'unisson._  
_Je t'en pris pose moi sur ta tête_  
_Laisse moi donc voir qui tu es_  
_Car on ne pourrais trouver moins bête_  
_Pour dans quelle maison te placer. _

Lorsque le dernier couplet s'acheva, la salle entière éclata en applaudissements. Raiponce frappa dans ses mains avec vigueur, elle adorait les chansons du choixpeau.

-Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez et vous poserez le chapeau sur votre tête. Expliqua Flitwick, le minuscule professeur d'enchantement. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera votre maison vous irez rejoindre la table correspondante. David Dawson !

Un garçon s'avança, aussi petit que les autres, peut être même plus, il gravit les marcha et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Serdaigle ! Cria le couvre chef après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

David alla rejoindre la table de Raiponce sous les acclamations des serdaigles. Flitwick attendit que les applaudissements se soient éteint avant d'annoncer le nom suivant.

-Ralph Hagrid !

Toute la salle se retourna d'un geste vers le première année à l'impressionnante carrure, comprenant soudain l'explication de sa taille. Raiponce regarda successivement le garde chasse demi géant et le nouveau venu. Ralph s'avança vers le tabouret, avec toute la salle le regardant. Le silence fut rapidement remplacé par des dizaines de chuchotements.

-Hagrid a un fils ?! Dit Wendy à Raiponce avec un air effaré. Un fils !

-Ba pourquoi pas, répondit Raiponce avec un haussement d'épaule. Il a le droit d'avoir une famille aussi.

-Raiponce, Hagrid est un demi géant ! Dit Wendy avec raison. Je suis même pas sûr que ce sois possible biologiquement parlant !

\- Il n'y a pas que le biologique Wendy, reprit Raiponce, surtout pour des sorciers.

-Bien sûr, il peut avoir une famille, se rattrapa Wendy, mais avoir un enfant...

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsque Ralph posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Un silence attentif remplie alors la salle. Chaque nouvelle seconde semblait durer plus longtemps.

-C'est super long non ? Chuchota Raiponce au bout de cinq minutes d'attente. Il a jamais fait ça avant.

-C'est un chapeauflou, chuchota Wendy surexcitée, un élève qui à le potentiel pour plusieurs maisons. Ou alors c'est son sang de géant qui pose problème.

Les deux serdaigles n'étaient pas les seul à se poser la question et déjà des chuchotements inquiet ou surexcités naissaient un peu partout dans la salle.

-Serpentard ! Cria soudain le chapeau.

Tout les chuchotements disparurent et les serpentard accueillirent leur nouveau camarade avec une salve d'applaudissement. Même d'où elle était, Raiponce put entendre le banc craquer lorsque Ralph s'assit dessus_. _L'imposant jeune homme jeta un regard déçu à l'autre bout de la salle avant de se reconcentrer sur sa nouvelle maison. Comme si de rien n'était, Flitwick reprit la répartition.

-Marie Judson.

-Poufsouffle !

-Teddy Lupin.

-Poufsouffle!

La répartition continua ainsi pendant de langues minutes. Chaque fois qu'un élève rejoignait les serdaigles, Raiponce applaudissait pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Vanellope von Swit

Raiponce se leva légèrement pour voir la petite fille, l'avant dernière à être appelée, aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret et enfoncer le chapeau sur sa tête. A nouveau, le choixpeau magique semblait avoir perdu la paroles. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne dise mot.

-Une autre choixpeauflou ? S'etonna Wendy. Dans la même année ?

-Gryffondor! Annonça finalement le couvre chef.

Vanellope sauta de joie et se précipita vers la table qui l'acclamait après avoir reposé le choixpeau. La dernière élèves, Victoire Weasley, fut envoyé à Gryffondor puis Yensid annonça le début du banquet. D'un claquement de main, il matérialisa de la nourriture dans les plats d'or répartie sur les tables. Raiponce se servit modérément, et savoura la douceur de son retour à Poudlard.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Jack regarda Vannelope s'éloigner avec le reste des gryffondors. Le banquet s'était prolongé et il n'avait plu qu'une idée en tête, c'était d'aller se coucher. Le discours du directeur lui avait paru encore plus ennuyant que d'habitude mais il n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il autorisa les élèves à rejoindre leur dortoir. Il attendait juste que sa sœur soit sortit de la grande salle. Il ne savait pas si il était heureux de la voir dans cette maison. Au moins Merida n'était pas encore entrée en contact avec elle. Et intérieurement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut être la meilleur maison pour l'accueillir. Il resta assit jusqu'à ce que sa sœur est disparu dans la foule d'élèves sortant de la grande salle. Jack se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa salle commune mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Pas si vite, monsieur Frost, dit Yensid, nous allons faire un tour dans mon bureau.

Jack sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir de manière aussi direct, d'habitude il convoquait les élèves par leur professeur principale. Mais cette situation n'était en rien habituelle. Yensid n'invitait jamais aucun élève dans son bureau. A chaque fois il descendait pour traiter les affaires en personne. Ce devait être important pour que Yensid change ainsi ses habitudes. Au malaise s'était ajouté un sentiment plus fort, la curiosité, et c'était sans doute le pire défaut de Jack. Mais il n'était pas parfaitement rassuré non plus.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait monsieur, plaida-t-il.

-Je sais, Frost, répondit le directeur, suivez moi je vous dit.

Indécis, l'adolescent suivit le vieil homme dans les couloirs du château. Au fil des couloirs, Jack ralentit pour savourer son retour à Poudlard. Guardian Gates était génial pour les vacances mais l'école avait une ambiance qui mélangeait l'agréable et le mystérieux. Les couloirs étaient une invitation à la maraude si chère à Jack. Les murs cachaient sans aucun doute de croustillants secrets et de nouvelles aventures. Dans son esprit, Poudlard était beaucoup plus qu'une école. Il caressa au passage une armure qui fit violemment claquer son heaume en signe de protestation. Jack lui tira la langue et accéléra pour rattraper Yensid. Le directeur s'était arrêté devant le griffon de pierre qui bloquait l'accès à son bureau. De sa poche il sortit une petite clé qu'il inséra délicatement dans une serrure dissimulé dans la gueule de la statue. Jack comprenait la logique du professeur, les mots de passe était loin d'être aussi sûre qu'un verrou. Il suffisait d'inviter une personne dans son bureau pour qu'elle puisse entrer et sortir à sa guise par la suite. Le directeur tourna la clé et griffon s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ils empruntèrent un escalier en colimaçon pour enfin entrer dans le bureau.

La première chose que se dit Jack en pénétrant dans la pièce c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bureau, en fait, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une pièce. L'endroit était de forme sphérique sans la moindre ouverture. De petites boules lumineuses en suspension éclairaient un mobilier réduit mais extrêmement raffiné. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention, c'était la coupole qui dominait la salle. Jack l'aurait appelé plafond faute de meilleur terme car celui s'apparentait au plafond de la grande salle donnant l'impression à la pièce d'être à ciel ouvert. Cependant c'était là le seul point commun, car si le plafond de la grande salle reproduisait fidèlement le ciel extérieur, celui du bureau de Yensid montrait un ciel étoilé dépourvu du moindre nuage et remplie d'étoiles à la luminescence surnaturelle. Les astres et les constellations y étaient en perpétuel mouvements, suivant une danse cosmique interrompu par le passage d'étoiles filant. Laissant à sa contemplation, Yensid s'assit à son bureau.

-Assis toi Jack, lui demanda-t-il quand les yeux du jeune homme se détachèrent de la voûte céleste.

Le petit serpentard hésita une seconde avant de se poser sur la chaise en face du directeur.

-Parlons peu, parlons bien, dit ce dernier en fixant Jack de son regard le plus pénétrant, donne moi la Sphère de Réminiscence.

Jack resta silencieux de longues secondes. Avait il mal entendu ?

-Excusez moi monsieur. Répondit il, un peu perdu. Qu'est ce qu'une sphère de réminence ?

-La Sphère de Réminiscence Jack, le corrigea le vieil homme, c'est l'objet que le directeur de ton orphelinat à construit pour moi, l'objet qui se trouve actuellement dans ta poche.

Jack palpa sa robe de sorcier et en tira la petite boule de verre dans laquelle la lumière continuait de tournoyer. Il n'avait même pas peur d'être encore téléporté, si cela le permettait de voir de nouveau son père. Yensid avait déjà tendu la main pour se saisir de l'objet mais il se retint, scrutant le visage du jeune serpentard.

-Tu l'as déjà utilisé n'est ce pas. Dit il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Jack hocha la tête. Il n'aurait servit à rien de mentir.

-Je peux facilement imaginer ce que tu as du voir. Continua le directeur avec une pointe de compassion dans la voix. Mais je peux aussi imaginer à quel point ça à dût être dur pour toi.

Un silence gêné se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Jack se décide à poser la question.

-Qu'est ce qu'y s'est passé ? Quelles sont les pouvoirs de cet objets ?

-La sphère de réminiscence permet d'explorer la mémoire génétique. Expliqua Yensid. A travers cet objet, on peut voir les souvenirs de nos ancêtres. Ton père voulait nommer le processus Animus (1), mais je préfère le terme de d'Archimemoria. Son utilisation est très instable et difficile à contrôler mais incroyablement enrichissant.

Yensid n'avait visiblement pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en terminant sa phrase. Gommant progressivement sa réjouissance, il tendit la main. Jack hésita quelques secondes puis lui remit la boule de verre. Yensid se leva et la déposa sur un piédestal visiblement prévu à cet effet.

-Parfait, se réjouit il en caressant la Sphère de Réminiscence, c'est une nouvelle pierre sur laquelle Poudlard pourra s'agrandir. J'accorde 50 points à Serpentard ! Pour te remercier de me l'avoir apporté.

Jack ne réagit pas, il ne refusait pas les remerciements ou les récompenses mais son esprit n'était occupé que part une pensée. Ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel, même si ce n'était qu'un souvenir, c'était bel et bien son père qu'il avait pu revoir. Et cela juste avec un petit globe de verre rempli de lumière. Cette idée ne le quitta pas de la soirée et continua à tourner dans sa tête même lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

(1) : Il est amusant de constater que le dernier volet du jeu auquel fait référence ce mot est sortit cette semaine, mais rien n'était prévu.

Voila un nouveau chapitre, un peu (voire beaucoup) plus long que je l'imaginais et pourtant je n'ai pas parlé du banquet. Pas le meilleur mais très sympa. Encore merci à tous ce qui me suivent. Surtout n'oublier pas de commenter, ça fait toujours super plaisir.


	27. Options et surprises

Bonjour, avant le chapitre je voudrais remercier feux-follet et sonnauvent (encore une fois j'espère que tu as reçu la réponse) pour leur review, ça fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire

MlleAgatha : et bien merci, j'espère que celui là te plaira tous autant

**Options et surprises**

-Non ! C'est pas possible ! Dites moi que vous plaisantez monsieur !

-Mademoiselle Dumbroch, inutile de crier cela ne changera rien.

-Mais vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de participer à ce cours !

-Malheureusement je crains que si. C'est à la demande de votre mère et du directeur en personne. Ni moi, ni personne ne peux rien y changer sans l'accord de l'un des deux.

Merida se retint de crier de nouveau. C'était typique de sa génitrice. Sa mère avait toujours été un peu trop intrusive. Tenter de lui imposé une option c'était déjà trop aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais le faire dans son dos c'était vraiment un coup bas. Et pire que tous : la Divination.

Pourtant cette journée avait bien commencé. Pour une fois, Merida n'avait pas eut à se lever au aurore car le premier jours de troisième année était dédié à un entretien avec leur professeur principale pour décider de leurs options et de l'emploi du temps qu'il aurait au troisième trimestre. Elle avait donc profité de l'occasion pour dormir 20 minutes de plus. Bon, elle était quand même arrivé en retard à l'entretien mais c'était un détail. Et étant dans le début de l'alphabet, elle était parmis les premiers à passer et avait donc l'assurance d'une fin de mâtiné des plus tranquille. Bref le premier jours le plus appréciable qu'il soit. Sauf que cette lettre de sa mère avait tous gâché. Quand le professeur Londubat en avait parlé, elle avait grimacé, lorsqu'il l'avait expliqué, elle s'était crispé et quand elle l'eut comprise, elle avait crié !

C'était vraiment la goutte qui mettait le feu au poudre, si sa mère commençait à influencer sur sa vie à Poudlard, le seul endroit où, selon merida, sa mère n'avait aucune prise, sa vie deviendrait vraiment insupportable. Quand comprendrait elle qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir son destin. Alors que la colère envahissait son crâne, la gryffondor sentit l'ours qu'elle abritait remuer au fin fond de son esprit. La bête semblait sentir la colère et s'en repaître, avant même de comprendre pourquoi, Merida sentit ses ongles s'allonger légèrement et ses poils se dresser sur sa nuque.

-Je suis désolé Merida, dit mr Londubat sans prendre conscience de la lutte mentale auquel il assistait, mais vous devrez vous contenter de la divination, au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine, maintenant sortez, que vos camarades puissent passer aussi.

Merida fit taire tant bien que mal sa partie animal et sortie de la pièce en apportant le fin morceau de papier contenant son agenda. Elle quitta rapidement la salle, et prit rapidement la direction du couloir sans se soucier de qui elle bousculait pour aller aussi vite. Sans réflechir, elle sortit dans la cour du château et s'assit près de la fontaine, laissant sa main tremper dans l'eau fraîche. Si elle avait été un peu plus émotive, Merida en aurais presque pleuré de rage tant sa situation était injuste. Pourquoi sa mère devait elle choisir à sa place ? Juste au nom d'une noblesse qui n'avait plus court depuis une centaine d'année ?!

-Ça va Merida ? demanda une voix douce et peiné juste derrière elle.

La jeune fille se redressa et s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de se retourner. Assit juste à coté d'elle, Mufasa l'observait avec son regard bienveillant. Merida détourna le regard avant de répondre.

-Oui tous va très bien, dit elle d'une voix dure qui ne lui était pas naturel.

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit son interlocuteur, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

-Non, sauf si tu as le pouvoir de transformer ma mère ou de changer les décisions du directeur.

-Oula qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est quand même pas une punition qui te met dans cette état ?

-c'est ma mère qui m'a obligé à prendre divination et...

Merida s'interrompit brusquement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se confier. Pas tous de suite en tous cas et surtout pas au premier venu.

-Merida, je ne peux effectivement pas changer les décisions du directeur, mais toi tu peux parler à ta mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'écoutera.

-On voit que tu ne la connais pas, depuis que j'ai 8 ans, elle me harcèle pour contrôler chaque aspect de mon éducation. J'ai absolument aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis.

-Je pense quand même que tu devrais, insista Mufasa. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux toujours venir me parler.

Le poufsouffle se leva et la laissa prostrée sur le rebord de la fontaine. Merida resta immobile et songeuse pendant encore de longues minutes avant qu'un gargouillement de son ventre ne la décide à bouger. Elle n'avait pas encore petit déjeuné et avec un peu de chance, il resterait encore de la nourriture dans la grandes salles. Mais pourquoi avait elle autant envie d'une tartine de miel ?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le réveil au petit matin, qu'Harold prit vraiment conscience qu'il était de retour à l'école. Il se leva difficilement et se prépara lentement pour sa première journée de cours. Les préfets vinrent peu après leur réveil pour leur remettre la convocation avec le professeur Chourave, professeur de botanique et directeur de la maison Poufsouffle pour y discuter de leurs options. Les poufsouffles de 3ème année se rendirent aussitôt devant la salle indiqué où leur professeur les attendait.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, les remercia t elle, je vais maintenant vous voir au cas par cas pour vous donner votre emploi du temps.

Les élèves s'installèrent confortablement dans le couloir pendant que leur directrice les appelait par ordre alphabétique. Harold s'adossa contre le mur, sortit son carnet et commença à dessiner. Il n'essayait pas de représenter quelque chose en particulier, il laissait sa plume suivre le cours de son esprit. Sur la fine feuille de papier apparu un paysage : une mer de nuage de laquelle émergeait des pic rocheux portant quelques traces de verdure. Et au dessus de cet océan cotonneux se dressait un ciel des plus pure. Et dans ce ciel un dragon. Un observateur extérieur aurait reconnu Krokmou mais pas Harold qui le connaissait mieux que tous. Le dragon qu'il avait dessiné était plus grand, plus aérodynamique, plus puissant et plus sauvage. Harold était en train d'ajouter des ombres quand la voix du professeur Chourave retentit :

-Harold Horrib'Haddock.

Le jeune homme rangea rapidement ses affaires et rejoignit sa directrice de maison dans la pièce.

-Très bien mr Horrib'Haddock, dit elle lorsqu'il se fut assit, j'ai regardé vos demandes d'option et je ne vois pas de raison de vous refuser votre premier choix. Vous aurez donc étude des runes.

-Merci beaucoup, la remercia Harold.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en tapotant de sa baguette un emploi temps qui se remplit instantanément, le cours de rune est justement votre premier cours de la journée. Je vous conseil de vous y rendre tous de suite pour éviter de perdre du temps à chercher la salle.

Harold acquiesça et sortit de la salle. Il se permit de regarder plus attentivement l'emploi du temps que lui avait remit Chourave. Dans l'ensemble il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, il ne terminait jamais trop tard, il avait même un après midi particulièrement court le jeudi. Il faudrait juste comparer ses horaires à ceux de ses amis. Après avoir montré son emploi du temps à quelques poufsouffle, il prit directement la direction de la salle nord du troisième étage où se déroulait le cours de rune. Il prit effectivement beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour l'atteindre, s'égarant dans les couloirs tortueux de l'école. Ce n'est qu'après avoir demandé son chemin à une dizaine de tableaux, dont un un petit chevalier excité et une bande moine complètement soûl, ce qui n'était pas des plus fiable, qu'il parvint à destination. La salle de classe très peu remplie était, somme toute, assez classique. La pièce était grande, avec un agilement de tables et de chaises, un tableau noir derrière le bureau auquel était assis le professeur. Celui ci était assez jeune, à peine une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux brun ébouriffé et d'énormes lunettes rondes. Harold chercha Merida des yeux pendant quelques secondes mais ne s'étonna pas de l'absence de la rouquine, arriver en retard était pour elle comme une seconde nature. Il s'assit à une place libre dans les premiers rangs et attendit que tous les membres de la classe les ai rejoins. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves entrait dans la classe, Harold laissa son regard dériver sur les murs de la salle. Celles ci étaient recouvert de croquis et de parchemin placés sous verre représentant des monstres immenses avec des textes runiques qui décrivait chaque créature.

-Salut !

Harold sursauta en entendant la voix féminine juste à coté de lui. Comme à son habitude, Astrid s'était faufilé dans son dos et l'avait surpris par sa seule présence.

-Salut Astrid, répondit Harold, alors toi aussi tu as pris runes ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu du mal à convaincre Londubat que je m'en sortirais. D'après lui, il y avait même une de mes tantes qui à enseigner les runes ici.

-S'il vous plaît un peu de silence ! Exigea le professeur en tapotant de sa baguette sur le bureau. Puisque tous le monde est là, nous allons commencer.

Harold jeta quelques discret coup d'œil autour de lui mais il ne vit nul par de trace de l'habituel chevelure rousse et ébouriffée. Il hésita à en faire la remarque mais préféra se taire.

-Bonjour à tous, les salua le professeur avec une fougue que seule les jeunes professeurs pouvaient avoir, je m'appel Mr Thatch et je vous enseignerait les runes pendant vos études à Poudlard. Pendant ce cours je vous apprendrais non seulement à traduire les runes anciennes, mais aussi à insuffler de la magie dans ces symboles mystiques pour créer des pentacles et des sceaux. Avec des runes, il est possible de créer des enchantements plus puissant et plus plus résistant à condition d'avoir le temps et la connaissance nécessaire à sa création. Maintenant sortez vos cahier et prenez des notes.

S'ensuivit l'un des cours les plus complexe et les plus intéressant qu'Harold eut jamais suivi. Thatch semblait avoir un répertoire inépuisable de référence et de moyens mnémotechnique associé à chaque caractère. En moins d'une demi heure, Harold avait déjà remplie 3 parchemins d'informations et anecdotes diverses.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Jack nota un nouvelle phrase un peu au hasard, depuis vingt minutes, il se contentait de saisir une phrase ou deux de l'explication du professeur et la notait sur son parchemin. Il faut dire que quand il avait mit ''technologie magique'' dans son choix d'option, il avait imaginé un cours un peu plus manuel. Au lieu de ça, il était assis et il devait suivre le cours. Enfin, même le cours de potion était plus manuel que ça ! Pourtant la classe était parfaitement capable d'accueillir des travaux pratique, Jack voyait tous un tas d'outils et de machines qu'il avait déjà vu dans l'atelier de North. Et d'après la description du cours, ils étaient censé les utiliser.

-Donc la canalisation du flux magique permet l'activation de ce recombulateur qui crée une attirance réciproque entre deux entités chargées magiquement...

Depuis le début du cours, Mr Hamada, leur professeur, se contentait de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'attirance ignomagique et son application. C'était du point de vue de Jack aussi inutile que barbant. L'attirance ignomagique était en soit un principe très simple, il servait par exemple à faire bouger les wagonnets magique de Gringott. Bon il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain avantage par rapport aux autres élèves qui n'avait visiblement jamais été en contact avec de la technomagie. Mais il était sûr qu'on pouvait l'expliquer plus simplement qu'avec tous un tas de mots et de formules scientifiques. En faisant une démonstration par exemple ! Encore fallait il être intéressé par le cours plutôt que par le professeur. A la droite de Jack, les deux sœurs jumelles Si et Am gloussaient en regardant leur enseignant avec une admiration qui aurait pu passer pour de la gourmandise. Il fallait préciser que le professeur en question était jeune et plutôt bien fait de sa personne, enfin selon les critères féminin. D'origine américano-japonaise, il avait des cheveux courts, noirs et légèrement ébouriffé. Sa robe de sorcier était maladroitement passé par dessus un T-shirt orné d'un hippogriffe de style manga et une montre digital et métallique brillait à son poignet. il parlait avec un accent étrange et une passion toute particulière. Cela changeait des professeurs plus ancien et condescendant qu'ils avaient eut dans sa classe. Jack en vint même à se dire qu'il pourrait l'apprécier, si toutefois il arrêtait d'utiliser un vocabulaire aussi technique.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Raiponce marqua un dernier mots sur sa feuille avant de prendre un nouveau parchemin. Elle posa le parchemin utilisé avec les cinq autres qui étaient déjà recouvert de son écriture fine et délicate. Le cours d'arithmancie, la prédiction par les chiffres, était aussi complexe que remplie. C'était principalement des serdaigles qui y participait mais même pour les membres de cette maison à l'intelligence très développée, parvenir à suivre les explications du professeur Septima Vector n'était pas chose facile. Raiponce n'avait même pas le temps de lever la main pour poser une question si elle voulait écrire le cours. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'aurait pu être plus joyeuse car elle avait réussie à convaincre Flitwick de lui donner deux options ! Ainsi elle pouvait suivre le cours de divination avec Merida, et ce même si la jeune fille ne voulait absolument pas venir en cours. Et après elle pouvait venir en arithmancie et suivre une nouvelle option.

-Merci et bonne journée acheva Vector

Raiponce leva vivement les yeux sur la pendule, surprise que l'heure fut passée si vite. Comme tous les élèves de la classe, elle lâcha enfin sa plume et poussa un soupir qui mêlait la fatigue et la joie de la fin du cours.

-Ah j'avais faillit oublier de vous donner vos devoirs, ajouta leur enseignant, vous me lirez donc les trois premiers chapitres de votre livre et vous ferez les six premiers exercices de la page 15.

La classe poussa un nouveau soupir mais qui exprimait cette fois une profonde lassitude et déception. Raiponce rangea consciencieusement ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle avec ses camarades. La jeune

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Voila un nouveau chapitre d'achevé, loin d'être le plus long, je ne savait plus trop quoi écrire à la fin. Je voulais faire un chapitre avec une partie pour chaque perso mais Raiponce et Jack n'avait pas grand chose à dire, c'était juste de l'exposition. Voila j'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à suivre si vous voulez être prévenu à chaque nouveau chapitre. Merci et à la prochain.

**Pray for Paris**

Je tenais vraiment à parler des événements qui ont secoué Paris le 13 novembre au soir. Pour ceux qui l'ignore la capitale à subit une attaque terroriste qui a fait près de 130 victimes et a ébranler ses habitants. Je tiens à apporter mon soutient à tous ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un là bas et à protester contre cette horreur dont le seul but était la mort et la destruction. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je pense que le meilleur moyen de combattre cette terreur c'est par la joie de vivre. Alors à tous ce qui me lise je vous demande juste de ne pas oublier ce qui est important (famille et amis en premier lieu) mais aussi de faire très attention à vous.


	28. Amis, reflets et frères

Salut à tous. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps, cette fin d'année a été plutôt chargé. Mais c'est Noël, j'ai un peu de temps et vous méritez un cadeau, donc voici un nouveau chapitre !

Feux-follet : Bizarrement j'ai l'impression que tu as une dent contre les Prides, déjà dans le livre précédent tu les soupçonnait ^^, Oui Hamada comme Tadachi, je garantis pas qu'il soit super présent mais j'avais envi de l'inclure. Je te comprend mais il n'y avait pas de club de boxe à Poudlard, et si j'avais fait une option sportive, Merida, Astrid et Jack s'y serait précipité alors je n'en est pas mit.

Maintenant place au chapitre :

**Amis, reflets et frères**

Le coude Merida glissa lentement de la table, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait, avec sa chaleur étouffante en cette fin d'été et son horrible odeur de thé, la tour nord était affreusement reconnaissable. Déjà que Merida détestait cordialement le thé, les longues heures d'éducation de la noblesse écossaise l'avait suffisamment fait entrer en contact avec cette exécrable mixture, mais le fait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas ici de son plein gré rendait l'expérience encore plus désagréable. Le pire à son sens était qu'elle devait non seulement boire le thé, exercice franchement désagréable, mais en plus elle devait passer l'heure suivante à regarder au fond de sa tasse à lire, ou plutôt imaginer déchiffrer, des symboles mystiques.

-Ouvrez votre troisième œil ! Regardez vers l'avenir !

Merida ne se retint pas pour pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Le professeur Trelawnay qui enseignait la divination était sans doute la professeur la plus soporifique qu'elle eut jamais rencontrer. Merida savait qu'elle n'était pas l a personne la plus attentive ni la plus réveillée lors des cours, mais elle ne pensait pas rencontré quelqu'un de vivant qui l'ennuie à ce point, le professeur Binns ne comptant pas puisque c'était un fantôme. Voyant que la professeur se dirigeait vers leur table, Merida reprit l'étude de la tasse de Raiponce avec qui elle faisait équipe.

-Moi quand je regarde ta tasse je vois une sorte flèche, dit précipitamment la gryffondor tout en feuilletant rapidement son exemplaire de ''lever le voile du futur'', et ça veut dire une perte ou une confusion. Et à coté... je sais pas peut être un poireau ?

Raiponce ne put se retenir de sourire, elle ne cautionnait pas la manie de son amie de dormir en cours mais elle ne faisait aucune remarque et pour cela Merida lui en était reconnaissante. La serdaigle qui devait avoir passé la demi heure de sieste de la gryffondor à explorer la tasse de celle ci de fond en comble en fit une explication très détaillé.

-Alors ici c'est une sorte de diamant, quelque chose de très précieux, il est hexagonale et d'après le livre ça veut aussi dire quelque chose d'ancien, dit elle tous en feuilletant le livre à son tour. Là, je crois que c'est une sorte de chenille ce qui veut dire du changement ou une transformation et ici ça pourrait être une épée, donc un combat, mais comme l'épée est vers le bas, par rapport à la hanse de la coupelle, cela signifie que le combat va être perdu. Et là un soleil donc beaucoup de bonheur. Beaucoup de choses très différente donc.

-Vous permettez ? Demanda le professeur Trelawanay qui s'était approché et prit la tasse des mains de Raiponce.

La vieille femme examina la fine coupelle de porcelaine, la collant pratiquement contre ses énormes lunettes. Elle l'écarta soudain vivement comme si l'ustensile l'avait mordu :

-Mon dieu ! Un serpent ! Une attaque sournoise vous vise ma pauvre enfant ! Expliqua-t-elle à Merida.

Celle ci croisa les bras et se repositionna sur sa chaise en faisant la moue. Elle était habituée à ce que le professeur Trelawanay prédise des malheurs. Merida n'accordait déjà pas grand crédit à la divination, mais depuis que l'enseignante lui avait prédit qu'elle serait frappé d'une météorite avant la fin de l'année, elle avait définitivement cessé de prêter attention à ces élucubrations.

-Un Scramasaxe ! Un assassinat ! Vous êtes en grand danger ! Et cette tache ronde là ! C'est sans aucun doute une tache de sang, une blessures mortelle !

-Euh madame, vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Raiponce, partagée entre sa répugnance à contredire un professeur et le bon sens qui lui disait qu'une tel destiné était hautement improbable.

-Évidemment que je suis sûr, affirma le professeur Trelawnay en reposant délicatement la tasse sur la table. Votre troisième œil me semble bien peu perceptif ma pauvre enfant. Votre innocence et votre dépendance de vos livres sont tous à votre honneur mais hélas elles ne vous seront d'aucune utilité dans cette classe. Vous avez conservé cette vision idylique de la vie et votre troisième œil se refuse sans doute à brusquer votre âme sensible.

Raiponce paru très touché par les paroles, pourtant prononcé avec calme, du professeur Trelawnay. Pendant un instant, Merida se demanda si sa camarade n'allait pas pleurer. La gryffondor senti la colère monter lentement en elle sans que rien ne puisse la retenir.

-Votre tasse de thé doit avoir un sérieux retard ! Répliqua Merida d'elle voix qu'elle aurait préférée un peu plus calme, c'est pendant notre première année qu'on a voulu m'assassiner. Mais j'imagine que vous n'étiez pas au courant ! Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à un impitoyable complot ? Surtout de la part de feuilles collées au fond d'une tasse. Peut-être que je devrais acheter des lunettes aussi grosse que les vôtres, cela me permettrait de voir encore plus de prévisions absurdes !

Raiponce eut un hoquet de stupeur. Merida n'avait jamais été très respectueux des professeurs mais là elle venait de critiquer ouvertement un professeur. La classe était devenu silencieuse, attendant une réaction de la professeur. Mais lorsque celle ci reprit la parole, il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, juste la profond lassitude des génies méconnus et incompris.

-Ma chère petite, je vois parfaitement ce qui vous gêne. Il est difficile de lire l'avenir mais il est encore plus difficile d'accepter ce que l'on a vu comme la vérité. Dès que je vous ai vu, j'ai senti que vous ne vouliez pas reconnaître une destiné quand vous en voyez une, que vous vous promeniez sur les chemins du futur les yeux bandés et les oreilles bouchées. Vous n'avez pas la foi, mais ce n'est pas grave, car vous êtes ici pour apprendre. Prenez une nouvelle tasse et continuez je vous pris.

Le professeur Trelawnay posa deux nouvelles tasses remplies de thé sur la table et alla à la table suivante comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eut lieu.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Le soleil du début d'après midi éclairait le parc. Fermant le yeux, Harold savoura la douce chaleur de l'air ambiant. C'était une température plus que satisfaisante pour cette fin d'automne. A cette époque de l'année, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse plus froid. Le petit poufsouffle traversa le parc pour rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid, où devait se dérouler son cours de soin au créatures magiques. Les poufsouffles et les serpentards s'étaient déjà rassemblé près du professeur qui les comptait rapidement.

-Voila Harold, dit-il en l'apercevant, bien tous le monde... Attendez, où est Sinistra Mime ?

-Elle est malade, expliqua Si, je suis allé la voir à l'infirmerie, elle était couverte de pustules, sans doute une allergie...

-... Ou un acte de pur connerie. Ajouta sa sœur mais beaucoup plus bas.

Harold ne prêta pas attention au discussions autour de lui et chercha plutôt Jack parmi les silhouettes. Il le trouva finalement en pleine discussion avec son ami Eugène. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement puis les deux serpentards reprirent leur discussion tandis que le poufsouffle les écoutait d'une oreille, l'autre étant tourné vers le professeur attendant les instructions du cours.

-Bon alors nous ferons sans elle, dit Hagrid, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Il les mena vers la lisière de la forêt où était rassemblées plusieurs dizaines de petites cages en bois. De loin, Harold crût voit que chacune renfermait une flamme avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de petits animaux semblable à des ouistitis à la fourrure argenté et ébouriffé qui tournoyaient derrière les barreaux. Tel un mirage de chaleur, chaque animal semblait oscillé entre le visible et l'invisible si bien que la moitié des cages paraissaient vide mais se remplissaient la seconde d'après. La plupart des élèves hésitèrent à se rapprocher, attendris par les petites boules de poil mais inquiets sur leur capacité à disparaître. Hagrid laissa ses élèves bien regarder avant de prendre la parole :

-Bien, qui peut me dire comment s'appelle ces adorables créatures.

-Ce sont des demiguises, répondit aussitôt Harold, ce sont des singes, vivant généralement dans les bois et ayant le pouvoir de se rendre invisible.

-C'est ça, confirma Hagrid, cinq points pour poufsouffle. Les demiguises sont des animaux très farouche et recherché, notamment pour leur fourrure qui une fois tressé sert à fabriquer des capes d'invisibilité. Il n'y a pas vraiment de méthode pour capturer les demiguises, juste un mélange de chance et d'intuition. Seul les chasseurs professionnel développe leur Vision pour parvenir à les voir. Je vais donc relâcher ces demiguises dans la forêt, puis par groupe de deux, vous essayerez de m'en ramener le plus possible

-Dans la forêt?! Répéta Iago d'une voix criarde, avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix. Mais les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y pénétrer normalement, elle est remplie de créatures dangereuses.

La majorité des élèves hochèrent la tête, visiblement du même avis. Harold adressa un sourire complice à Jack. Ils avaient déjà pénétré de nombreuses fois dans la forêt interdite pour de divers raisons et si ils s'accordaient sur le fait que l'endroit était dangereux, il était loin d'être la jungle remplie de monstres que se plaisaient à décrire les légendes étudiantes. .

-Pas d'inquiétude, les rassura Hagrid, le professeur Thatch et moi-même avons installé une barrière runique délimitant une zone de la forêt parfaitement sûre. Elle s'assurera que les demiguises ne s'échappent pas et empêchera quoi que ce soit de nuisible de s'approcher.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif traversa le groupe d'élève.

-Mais juste au cas où, si jamais vous avez un problème, envoyez des étincelles rouges avec votre baguette.

La confiance disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et les adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets. C'est en échangeant des propos peu élogieux sur le manque de sécurité des cours de soins aux créatures magique que les élèves commencèrent à se rassembler par groupe de deux. Harold se tourna instinctivement vers Jack mais avant qu'il ai pu ouvrir la bouche, Eugène lui avait déjà demandé et ils avaient déjà formé leur groupe. Le petit viking s'éloigna tristement essayant vainement de se convaincre que c'était mieux, que si il avait fait équipe avec Jack, les deux seul qui connaissait la forêt, ça n'aurait pas été juste pour les autres équipes. Il déambula entre ses camarades, regardant si il y en avait un qui était seul et pas trop antipathique. Les élèves s'associèrent rapidement et certain groupe, dont celui de Jack, commencèrent déjà à pénétrer dans la forêt.

-Qui n'a pas encore de groupe ? Demanda Hagrid.

Lentement, Harold leva la main tout en cherchant du regard d'autre bras levé mais il n'y en avait aucun. Le petit poufsouffle sentit un profond sentiment de solitude, non pas qu'il n'était pas habitué à la solitude mais une fois encore personne n'avait voulu de lui.

-D'accord, Harold, constata Hagrid en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Alors, tu vas te mettre avec Si et Am.

Le jeune homme rejoignit les deux jumelles de serpentards qui discutait à voix basse avant qu'Hagrid ne prononce leurs noms. Elle lui lancèrent un regard emplie de mépris et l'une d'elle émit même un bruit semblable à un feulement. Harold n'essaya même pas d'engager la conversation et se contenta de leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'elle pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Le trio progressa lentement dans la forêt. Harold, la baguette brandit, regardait tout autour de lui dans le but d'apercevoir un signe trahissant la présence de demiguise. Si et Am avait également sortit leur baguette mais semblaient plus chercher le moindre signe de danger. Progressivement, Harold prit la tête du groupe, entraînant ses coéquipière, involontaires il est vrai, de plus en plus loin dans la forêt. Les feuilles se mouvaient au rythme du vent qui traversait les branches. Harold, tous ses sens de Beurkien en éveil cherchaient à travers le feuillage le moindre mouvement inhabituel. Lorsqu'il finit par en repérer un, une branche qui avait fléchit légèrement, le petit viking mit une seconde de trop pour réagir. Le sortilège d'immobilisation traversa les branches sans rien toucher d'autre que le bois des arbres. Les deux serpentards qui l'accompagnait laissèrent échapper un cris devant l'imprévisibilité de sa réaction.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Si, lorsqu'elle se fut calmer.

-Il y avait un demiguise là haut, tenta de se justifier Harold alors j'ai...

-Et tu étais obligé de lancer un sort directement ! Ironisa Am,

-Et surtout un sort aussi efficace que je ne vois pas l'ombre de la bestiole que tu voulais attraper. Enchaîna sa sœur.

-Sans compter que tu as dut faire fuir tous les trucs qu'on n'est censé attraper.

-Et peut être attirer toutes les bestioles dangereuses du coins...

Les deux sœurs prirent soudain conscience de leur dire et jetèrent des regards inquiet tout autour d'elles, pointant leur baguettes sur le moindre coin d'ombre. Lentement, elle battirent en retraite vers le château. Harold jeta un dernier regarde circulaire autour de lui avant de les suivre.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Si en se retournant.

-Ba, je rentre avec vous, répondit Harold avec évidence. On trouvera peut être des demiguises près de la lisière de la forêt...

-Je croyais que tu en avais vu un juste ici ? Rappela Am avec un air mauvais. Il ne doit pas être très loin.

-Tu n'as qu'a rester pour l'attraper. Ajouta sa sœur sur le même ton. Ça devrait être facile pour le blaireau premier de la classe.

-Tu ne nous en voudra pas de ne pas rester ?

-Oui, il vaut mieux qu'on te laisse... te concentrer. Sinon tu aura une excuse pour la deuxième fois où tu te rateras.

Les deux serpentard reprirent leur chemin sans se retourner, laissant Harold, seul au milieu des bois. Il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, indécis sur la marche à suivre. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait tous seul dans un travail de groupe. Mais après réflexion, il décida que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il réaliserait le devoir plus facilement que si il était qu'accompagné. Il reprit sa route et pénétra encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Son regard se posant sur chaque branche dans le but d'apercevoir un demiguise. Il passa un certain temps à vagabonder, sans réellement suivre un chemin, juste appréciant la douce ambiance de la forêt interdite. Il cherchait depuis une bonne demi heure quand un léger frisson dans sa nuque le fit s'immobiliser. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait rien vu, rien attendu, tous juste ressentit. Il fit volte face et pointa sa baguette sur le plus gros des buissons. Le petit poufsouffle resta immobile pendant quelques interminables secondes, ses yeux fixés sur les ombres de la forêt. Lentement, Harold baissa sa baguette.

-Je deviens vraiment stupide, se reprocha t il, voilà que je devient comme Si et Am. Je vois des bêtes sauvage part...

L'attaque fut rapide et imprévisible. Son agresseur bondit sur son dos et le plaqua au sol. Il ouvrit une énorme bouche remplit de dents acérées quelques centimètres du visage de sa cible. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, Harold avait été couvert de coup de langue.

-Krokmou ! Arrêtes ça ! Supplia Harold en tentant de repousser la tête triangulaire de son dragon. Tu sais que ça part pas au lavage ! Arrêtes !

A contrecœur, la furie nocturne cessa de lui baver dessus et le laissa se relever. Harold s'essuya sommairement avant de regarder Krokmou dans les yeux. Par ce simple contact, Harold sentit toute les émotions de son dragon. La joie de le retrouver, la fatigue de son long voyage jusqu'ici et la sensation désagréable de démangeaison quand il avait traversé la barrière du professeur Thatch. Celui ci avait fait du bel ouvrage mais très insuffisant pour retenir un dragon. Harold savoura la présence de Krokmou, il lui caressa vigoureusement le cou, ressentant dans le même temps tout l'apaisement qu'il transmettait au dragon. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait un partenaire, un ami, le reflet de son âme.

-Bon, je n'avais pas prévu ça, dit Harold, mais puisque tu es là...

Il ferma les yeux posa sa main sur la tête de Krokmou. Au cours de l'année dernière, il avait appris à transmettre ses pensées au reflet de son âme, mais ce n'est que pendant l'été qu'il s'était vraiment entraîné à cette pratique. Il imagina rapidement une image du demiguise, puis il y associa un besoin de le chasser et de le capturer. Harold eut beaucoup de mal à expliquer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le manger. Il sentait l'incompréhension dans l'esprit de Krokmou mais aussi sa volonté de l'aider. Le dragon braqua son regard sur les ombres de la forêt. Il ouvrit sa gueule qui émit une légère lumière violacée. Pour n'importe qu'elle humain ordinaire, il n'y avait aucun intérêt ou sens à cette lumière. Mais Harold n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il était le reflet de l'âme de Krokmou et par son contact avec son dragon, il voyait aux travers de ses yeux. La lumière ne faisait pas qu'éclairer la forêt, elle se réfléchissait, ricochait sur chaque chose, avant de revenir à son propriétaire. En voyant ce phénomène, Harold se souvint du passage d'un livre qu'il avait lu :

_L'écholocalisation, la détection par l'émission d'onde sonore, est une capacité rare dans le règne animal, mais lumenocalisation est unique à la furie nocturne. Par l'émission d'onde lumineuse proche des ultraviolets, elle peut détecter et analyser son environnement._

A travers l'esprit de Krokmou, Harold vit la forêt. Ou ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vision, il pouvait sentir, presque toucher chaque forme de la forêt. Il voyait les branches des arbres secoués par le vent, il voyait les élèves qui marchaient dans la forêt, et surtout il voyait les demiguises, invisible pour ses camarades, qui passait de branche en branche. Harold se surprit à se lécher les babine avant refoula la faim qui venait de Krokmou. Ça c'était vraiment du travail d'équipe. Cette exercice s'annonçait plus facile que prévu.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

-Peux tu me regarder quand je te parle ?

Taka poussa un petit reniflement de dédain mais consentit à lever la tête du livre d'enchantement qu'il lisait. Travailler à la bibliothèque plutôt que dans la salle commune avait ses avantages mais aussi l'inconvénient de pouvoir être interrompu par n'importe qui.

-Maintenant je te regarde, donc je suppose que tu as quelque chose à dire.

Mufasa resta silencieux comme si il cherchait ses mots.

-Oui, en fait je trouve trouve que tu travails trop, on a commencé depuis moins d'un mois et tu passes déjà tout ton temps à la bibliothèque. Tu devrais te reposer et te détendre... au moins un peu.

-Désolé mon cher frère mais contrairement à toi je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités.

Mufasa eut un sourire sincère et sortit magistralement la boite qu'il tenait dans son dos.

-Tu n'as même pas de loisir pour une petite partie d'échec ?

Taka senti malgré lui un mélange de sourire et de grimace lui monter aux lèvres. Il n'y avait que son frère pour venir le voir avec un jeu d'échec. Et il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour accepter. Il rassembla rapidement son cours et le début du devoir qu'il rédigeait et les rangea dans son sac.

-Évidemment si tu me prend par les sentiments...

Mufasa s'assit en face de lui et posa le plateau entre eux. Les pièces enchantées s'animèrent comme se réveillant d'un long sommeil.

-Tu commences ? Demanda Mufasa.

-Non, tu as les blancs et tu es roi donc tu commences.

Mufasa réfléchit quelques secondes, puis ordonna à l'un de ses pions d'avancer.

-Alors ?

Taka ordonna à un de ses propres pion d'avancer.

-Alors quoi ?

Un nouveau pion blancs avança de deux cases.

-Alors comment ça va ? Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on n'a pas pu discuter.

Taka hésita quelques secondes et avança un autre pion d'une unique case

-Ça va... rien de spécial quoi.

Les deux frères réalisèrent leurs prochains mouvements dans un silence que seul le grattement des pièces sur l'échiquier vint troubler. L'un des cavaliers noirs sauta au dessus des pions pour venir menacer l'un des fous blancs.

-Et toi ? Comment ça va ?

Mufasa déplaça aussitôt sa reine pour prendre le cavalier.

-Le début d'année est plutôt tranquille, avec les ASPIC en fin d'année je m'attendais à recevoir plus de travail. Même si j'ai abandonné une partie des cours après les BUSE, je pensais qu'on nous mettrait un peu plus la pression. Bien sur comparé au travail qu'on nous donnait en quatrième année c'est beaucoup mais bon...

Taka réfléchit quelques secondes, puis avança un de ses pions pour protéger sa tour que menaçait la reine blanche.

-Tu avais pris quoi déjà comme matière ?

-Sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal, études des runes et histoire de la magie.

Mufasa ordonna à l'un de ses fous de venir menacer la tour noire.

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu penses prendre comme matières ?

Taka recula sa tour hors de porté.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai encore deux ans pour y réfléchir.

Mufasa replia également son fou derrière ses lignes.

-Ne tarde pas trop, ça passe vite deux ans.

Taka hésita légèrement avant de faire s'avancer sa reine pour prendre le deuxième fou.

-Toi au moins tu es sûr d'avoir un boulot après l'école.

Mufasa positionna son cavalier pour couper toute retraite à la reine noire.

-Toi aussi tu as un boulot assuré après l'école. Tu n'a qu'a demander le poste de gérant des Prideland ou de chef de la garde pour l'avoir.

Taka ne prit pas la peine de répondre et prit le cavalier avec sa reine. Mufasa prit la reine noire avec un sourire. Taka réprima un grognement, il n'aimait pas perdre sa reine. Oh, il n'aimait pas non plus l'utiliser. A ses yeux c'était presque de la triche, un pièce suprêmement avantagé dès le début de la partie. Toute les autres pièces était différente mais pas inégale, même les pions avait la chance de s'élever au dessus des autres si il parvenait à traverser le plateau. Mais perdre ainsi la pièce la plus puissante n'était pas agréable. La partie se poursuivie, chaque joueur se faisait plus prudent, les pertes de pièces étaient rare mais régulière. Taka s'interrompit pour observer plus longuement la situation. La situation n'était pas brillante, il avait perdu beaucoup de pièce, il ne lui restait plus que ses tours, ses fous et son cavalier, accompagné de quelques pions. Mufasa avait perdu tout ses fous et cavaliers, mais encore il lui restait encore de très nombreux pions et surtout sa reine. Il fallait passer à l'attaque. Il bougea son fou pour venir menacer la dernière tour blanche.

-Tu n'as pas plein de nouvelles choses à faire depuis que tu es roi ?

Mufasa ne répondit pas et recula sa tour hors de porté. Taka ne réfléchit qu'à peine et déplaça son cavalier qui vient à nouveau menacer la tour blanche.

-Alors?

La reine blanc traversa le plateau pour venir prendre le cavalier noir.

-Alors rien de spécial, comme j'ai encore une année à faire à Poudlard, notre père s'occupe encore de toute les affaires administratives.

Le fou noir bougea pour prendre un des pions qui n'était plus protégé.

-Tu n'as rien de prévu ? J'imaginais que Père voudrait que tu te consacre pleinement à ta nouvelle fonction.

La tour traversa le plateau et vint manger l'un des fous noirs.

-Oh il a essayé mais j'ai réussie à le convaincre de me laisser une année de tranquillité avant de m'occuper des affaires royales.

Taka lui jeta un regard septique et bougea son deuxième fou pour le menacer le roi blanc

-Ça c'est encore plus improbable, mon très cher frère qui refuse de se plier au règle du très saint cycle éternel ?

Mufasa déplaça négligemment son roi pour le mettre à l'abri du fou.

-Le cycle éternel est éternel, il attendra bien une année de plus. Mais je prendrais mes fonctions dès l'année prochaine.

Taka réfléchie quelques secondes puis décala sa tour jusqu'à acculer totalement le roi de son frère.

-Echec et mat. Profite de ta dernière année...

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, intrigué, attendrit... et tout les sentiments positif qui vous passe par la tête. Hésitez pas à commenter, ça serait pour moi un super cadeau de Noël. Au vu de ma quantité de travail je ne peux pas savoir quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais je ne vous oublie pas. Pour ceux qui veulent être sûr de ne pas le manquer, abonnez vous (suivre l'histoire), encore merci à ceux qui me suivent et bonne fête de fin d'année.


	29. Les liens que créent les larmes

Salut à tous, ça faisait longtemps ! (les joies des études et des examens m'ont prit pas mal de temps) Et il s'en est passé des choses, des review, des followers, à tel point que je me suis même demandé si quelqu'un m'avait fait de la pub. Merci à tous d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre, toujours plus nombreux à faire acte de présence, vous n'imaginez comme c'est encourageant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais faire toute les réponses aux reviews maintenant.

Feux-follet : Joyeux noël à toi aussi (un peu retard il est vrai) content que la divination te plaise et que tu trouve les jumelles détestable (elle sont là pour ça ;) ) Pour les échec je ne vais pas te forcer à t'y intéresser (il y en a beaucoup qui le trouve très ennuyant), c'est un jeu que j'aime beaucoup mais j'en aime encore plus les multiples références que l'on peut y associer (cf: black butler, twilight...).

sonneauvent : Ne te met pas dans des états pareil pour l'oubli d'une review, tant que j'ai ton soutiens (même si la review fait toujours plaisir et me permet de connaitre ton opinion), pour les mp, je trouverais à m'arranger (ou je te répondrait à la sortit du chapitre comme ceci). Raiponce est affecté par les propos de Trelwaney, car elle est très sensible, et particulièrement fière de ses connaissance, se faire dire par quelqu'un que l'on estime (car Raiponce, stupidement ou non, estime tous les professeurs) ce n'est pas facile, et encore moins pour elle.

Merci du rappel mais les verenflamme ne sont pas prévu avant longtemps, je suis aussi dragon addict que toi (des oeuvres audiovisuel tous du moins) mais je suis aussi Potteraddict et à ce titre j'y met aussi des référence. Sois sur que je transmet à Harold ta compassion (avant de lui faire pleuvoir de nouveaux problèmes sur la figure). Effectivement j'insiste beaucoup sur le reflet de l'âme, car à l'origine je voulais prendre une chapitre entier spécial Harold pour le décrire en détail dans le livre 2 mais comme je l'ai sauté, je me rattrape comme je peux, d'autant que c'est un aspect quasi unique à mon univers et que j'ai envie de le mettre en valeur. Eugène et Raiponce ensemble? Nous verrons bien, pour le moment tout peut arriver.

PS: je me s'en obligé de t'avertir que la nouvelles saison de la série Dragons, au dela des rives, vient de sortir... voilà ça c'est fait

Tsuishin : Content que ma fic te plaise, en espérant que cela t'a fais découvrir et aimer les big four (ou du moins l'image que je m'en fait). En espérant que tu continuera à aimer. Content aussi de voir qu'une autre personne s'est fait avoir par le twist de mon premier livre. (pour le nouveau professeur de métamorphose je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas) pour la date de mon histoire, on va dire qu'elle commence en 2007 soit environs 9 ans après la bataille de poudlard (juste pour correspondre à l'arrivé de Ted et Victoire) au départ c'était 20 ans mais juste pour les inclure à l'histoire j'ai fais un petit changement. Il est assez paradoxal que les noms anglais te gêne (sandy correspond au nom du marchand de sable : sand / sable = sandy) alors que tu cite les noms de once upon a time (hook = crochet).

Lightnight66 : salut, content de voir que ma review est l'une des première que tu review, et quelle review ! Un autre amateur de crossover, ça fait plaisir, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, je suis d'accord que les anglophone on l'avantage au niveaux des fanfictions, mais nous nous avons la plus belle langue (c'est mon coté ''vive la france'') C'est amusant de voir quelqu'un qui est aussi familier de l'anglais quand d'autre (Tsuishin) on autant de mal, au moins tu n'a pas de mal à comprendre les noms. Terminer ma fic en une journée ! plutôt impressionnant. Content de voir que le crossover te plait, j'espère qu'il continuera à te plaire. Zut une incohérence, je deteste les incohérence et généralement j'essais de les éviter, effectivement, ce n'est pas 20 ans mais 9 ans après la bataille de poudlard que j'aurais du marquer. Pour les personnage à développer, je dirais que tous le monde aura sa part de développement mais je dois reconnaître que je n'apprécie pas Eugènes, et que jusqu'a ce qu'il soit important, il restera cantonner au rôle d'ami serpentard de Jack. Pour l'orthographe... bon voila tu as déjà tout dit.

LittlePhoenix59 : je sais pas si tu es déjà arrivé jusqu'ici mais content que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu dit vous en parlant de moi et des multiples personnages qui me conseil sinon je vais me sentir sois vieux, sois trop important.

ceci étant fait, place au chapitre :

**Les liens que créent les larmes**

Jack était tranquillement en train de dormir quand un bruit sonore, semblable à un coup de feu, le fit tomber de son lit. Il battit des paupières, émergent difficilement du rêve dans lequel il volait tel un oiseau en lançant des boules de neiges. La détonation retentit de nouveau achevant de le faire brutalement redescendre sur terre.

-Réveils toi Frost, ordonna une voix autoritaire, les autres vous pouvez vous rendormir ça ne vous concerne pas.

Jack cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois des yeux et vit James-Killian qui le regardait d'un regard sévère.

-De toute évidence, tu as oubliés qu'il y avait entraînement aujourd'hui. Prépare toi rapidement, Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Il lui lança un dernier regard noir en signe d'avertissement puis sortit du dortoir. Lorsque la porte se fut refermer, Jack bondit sur ses pieds, se débarrassa prestement de son pyjama pour enfiler sa combinaison de quidditch. Après un dernier regard dans son miroir pour vérifier que ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop décoiffé, il s'élança sur les traces de son capitaine, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Les couloirs du château étaient vide à cette heure ci. Il faut dire que peu de gens aurait accepté de s'entraîner dès six heures du matin. Alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs, Jack se demanda si il était possible de jouer dans une équipe différente de sa propre maison. Avec les gryffondors par exemple, il aurait pu jouer au cotés de Peter et taquiner Merida. Il aimait bien les membres de son équipe de quidditch mais depuis la première année, il était en conflit d'intérêt avec James-Killian, le capitaine de l'équipe. Car James était un capitaine exigeant, aimant contrôler chaque aspect de son équipe et pensant que seul la discipline mène à la victoire. Jack sauta les trois dernières marche de l'escalier, traversa le hall, sortit du château et alla jusqu'aux vestiaires du terrain de quidditch. L'équipe terminait déjà de s'équiper, vérifiant leur balais avant d'aller sur le terrain.

-Bonjour, le salua Silver, le second de l'équipe, bien dormis ?

-Ça va, éluda Jack en étouffant un bâillement et en revêtant les protections de cuir qui complétaient sa tenu.

Ils se regroupèrent au centre du stade. James tira une dernière bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur l'herbre fraîche de la pelouse. Il leur expliqua ensuite rapidement les objectifs de la séance du jour : un entraînement au vol en formation. Le but étant de voler le plus proche possible les un des autres, tandis que les batteur canardais la formation de cognards. Jack virevoltait entre les autres membres de son équipe, le flocon de Neige répondait impeccablement et Jack devait se retenir de quitter la formation pour tourbillonner librement dans les airs. Il venait d'esquiver un nouveau cognard quand James le frôla. Jack pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait de son capitaine, il ne pouvait nier ni son talent, ni sa détermination. A chacune de ses rares défaites, son capitaine s'était relevé plus fort et plus cruel qu'avant. A la rentrée, l'équipe avait été étonnés de voir que leur capitaine avait abandonné l'éclair de feu qu'il utilisait pour prendre un nouveau balais. Mais leur étonnement s'était mué en stupéfaction lorsqu'il avait vu les capacité de ce nouveau balais. Celui ci égalait parfaitement le Flocon de Neige de Jack et sans doute l'Etoile Doré de Peter. Mais autant de vitesse et de puissance étaient naturellement difficile à contrôler et le principal défaut de ce balais était les réflexe quasi surhumain nécessaire pour le manier sans heurter les autres joueurs. James faisait des efforts constants pour éviter les collision et orientait la majorité de ses entraînements sur le vol en formation pour essayer d'y remédier.

-Fait un peu attention Jack ! Tu allais me rentrer dedans !

James émergea de la formation, traversa tous le terrain en quelques secondes lança le souaffle dans l'un des anneaux. Alors qu'il retournait vers sa formation, Hook freina brusquement et cria à son équipe de s'interrompre immédiatement. Les serpentard s'immobilisèrent et d'un coup de baguette, Silver arrêta les cognards en plein vol. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour identifier la raison de cet arrêt soudain. Un petit groupe d'élève revêtu de tunique rouge et or avaient émergé du vestiaire et observait l'équipe de vert et d'argent. James atterrit brutalement devant l'équipe de gryffondor, bientôt rejoint par le reste de son équipe.

-Phillips ! Cracha-t-il en direction du capitaine de l'équipe adverse, nous sommes arrivé les premier alors toi et ton équipe vous aller me faire le plaisir de dégager de ce terrain.

-Du calme James, tempera celui ci avec un sourire qui se voulait apaisant, vous vous êtes déjà beaucoup entraîné. Laissez un peu jouer les autres.

-Tu rêves ! Répondit Hook en tirant sa baguette. On a accès au terrain jusqu'à midi, alors allez vous en ou je vous fait sortir par la force.

-C'est vraiment dommage, soupira le capitaine de Gryffondor avec une fausse résignation, moi qui voulait éviter d'avoir à te forcer la main. Peter, peux tu montrer à ce cher capitaine la raison pour laquelle nous allons prendre leur place.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse et ébouriffé se détacha de l'équipe de Gryffondor et tendit une fine feuille de papier. James s'en saisit, la parcouru rapidement, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-C'est une blague ? Demanda sans même lever les yeux de la lettre.

-Non ce n'est pas une blague, répondit Phillips avec un sourire vainqueur, et pour reprendre ta propre expression : ''toi et ton équipe vous aller me faire le plaisir de dégager de ce terrain''.

Jack se rapprocha discrètement et parvint à déchiffrer le contenu du petit morceau de papier.

_Je, soussigné Walter Yensid, autorise l'équipe de Gryffondor à réquisitionner le terrain de Quidditch ce samedi 28, afin de rattraper le retard qu'elle aurait pris lors de l'alitement de son attrapeur._

Depuis l'utilisation trop importante du droit des professeurs principales de réserver le terrain de quidditch, ce pouvoir avait été réservé au directeur. Que l'équipe de Gryffondor soit parvenu à l'obtenir n'était pas anodin.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire ''d'alitement de son attrapeur'', depuis quand Peter été blessé ?

-Une très forte grippe l'a frappé lundi dernier, expliqua Phillips sans cesser de sourire, et il a été cloué au lit pendant toute la semaine dernière.

-Et pour ça, on vous réserve le terrain de quidditch ?! Juste parce que ce morveux a coulé du nez !

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de notre bien aimé directeur, mais si tu y tiens tellement tu peux aller le voir.

Jack pouvait presque sentir la colère qui irradiait de son capitaine. Le match avait lieu dans une petite semaine et chaque seconde d'entraînement en devenait crucial, se faire jeter hors du terrain était pour le moins rageant. Hook tenait toujours sa baguette poointé sur Phillips et il se retenait évidemment de s'en servir. Lentement James baissa sa baguette et ordonna à son équipe de retourner dans les vestiaires.

-Profitez bien de cette entraînement, cracha Hook, mais cela ne change rien, vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois ci. Et toi Peter, tu verras enfin ce que c'est qu'être ridiculisé.

Il cracha aux pieds de Phillips et partit à grandes enjambés, laissant son équipe derrière lui. Le reste des serpentards lui emboîta le pas. Alors qu'il marchait en direction des vestiaires, Jack s'interrogea soudain sur les motivations de son capitaine.

-Au fait Silver, demanda-t-il au coéquipier qui marchait juste à coté de lui, pourquoi Hook en veux autant à Peter ? C'est à Phillips qu'il devrait en vouloir non ? Après tous ils sont tous les deux capitaines.

-Tu ne me croira peut être pas si je te disais que Hook et Phillips était amis dans le temps, enfin autant ami que peuvent l'être deux jeunes joueurs beaux et talentueux qui s'affrontait régulièrement dans de formidables matchs de Quidditch.

-Alors... qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Peter Pan, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Hook venait d'être nommé capitaine quand il fut la victime d'une mauvaise blague de la part de Peter. Personne ne connaît les détails mais Peter aurait lâcher le calamar géant du lac à la poursuite du capitaine, et Hook n'aurait réussit à s'en sortir que d'extrême justesse, et aurait même perdu son pantalon dans l'histoire. Alors quand Peter à été nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il ne l'a pas supporté et il a juré de battre les gryffondors lors de leur prochain match. Le problème c'est que rien n'a fonctionné comme il l'avait prévu, Hook fit une mauvaise chute, Phillips marqua de très nombreux points et Peter attrapa facilement le vif d'or, écrasant Serpentard avec plus de trois cents point d'avance. Depuis ce jour, le capitaine est obsédé par sa revanche sur Gryffondor, et voue une haine féroce envers tous les céphalopodes, mais surtout envers Peter Pan.

Jack n'ajouta rien de plus. C'était parfaitement compréhensible de la part du capitaine d'en vouloir à Peter mais Jack n'arrivait pas à voir Peter comme méchant. Il était parfois un peu trop joueur, c'est vraie, mais pas plus que Jack. En un sens c'était plus Hook qui était mauvais joueur. Peter avait juste voulu plaisanter, une seule fois, et ensuite il avait juste été... Peter Pan, sois le meilleur attrapeur qu'ai connu Gryffondor depuis au moins 10 ans. On ne pouvait pas non plus lui reprocher d'être aussi talentueux. Jack s'assit dans le vestiaire et commença à retirer ses protection quand Hook vint se planter devant lui.

-Jack, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler à quel point il est crucial que nous remportions ce match. Je ne veux entendre aucune excuse, nous devons gagner à n'importe quel prix, et peu importe qui devra le payer...

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Vaneloppe engloutit une nouvelle part de gâteau à la fraise, savourant le doux goût de la crème. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec sa langue, avant de regarder autour d'elle si il y avait un des ses camarades qui azvait fini. Elle était vraiment la seule à avoir terminé, il faut dire qu'elle était déjà assez rapide quand il s'agissait de porter des aliments à sa bouche, mais qu'elle n'hésitait pas à sauter des plats pour arriver plus vite au dessert. Vanellope prit une série de biscuit sec et quelques friandises qu'elle glissa dans ses poches avant de se lever de table. C'était l'occasion idéal pour aller faire une petite ballade, de préférence à un endroits où elle n'était pas censée aller.

Elle sortit de la grande salle puis dans le parc. Il faisait vraiment de plus en plus froid à mesure que l'automne arrivait à son terme. Elle hésita quelques secondes à aller taquiner le calamar géant qui vivait dans le lac mais comme elle l'avait déjà fait la semaine dernière, elle préféra se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Vanellope gloussa en prononçant ce nom. Ajouter l'adjectif ''interdit'' à n'importe quel lieu c'était comme présenter un énorme gâteau recouvert de crème et écrire dessus ''je suis partit très loin et je n'ai aucun moyen de surveiller cette pâtisserie, prière de ne pas la manger''. Voir même tracer ce message au chocolat fondu. Il fallait vraiment être le dernier des poufsouffle pour ne pas en profiter. La petite gryffondor traversa rapidement le parc et jeta un regard dans la cabane de Hagrid. Le demi géant était affalé sur une énorme chaise, en train d'éplucher de gros concombre comme si chacun de ces légumes l'avait insulté. Vanellope passa discrètement sous le rebord de la fenêtre puis pénétra dans la forêt. Son grand frère n'avait pas menti sur le côté impressionnant des lieux. les cimes des arbres semblait toucher le ciel et bien que le soleil soit à son zénith, il régnait une certaine obscurité sous le couvert des arbres qui maintenait un sentiment de bulle.

-Allez Vanellope, s'encouragea à haute voix la jeune fille. T'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire demi tour maintenant.

La petite fille couru jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et commença à l'escalader. C'était plus facile qu'il n'y paraissait, les branches étaient assez proche les une des autres et Vanellope était assez légère pour son âge malgré sa manie de manger des sucreries. Elle se hissa prestement à 3 mètre au dessus du sol avant de passer de branche en branche et d'arbre en arbre, progressant dans la forêt sans toucher le sol. Elle espérait secrètement tomber sur ce cercle de pierre où Jack avait affronté un ours géant mais dans une forêt aussi vaste c'était très improbable. Elle allait sauter sur les branches d'un sapin quand elle fut déconcentrée par un bruyant reniflement. Vanellope dû se raccrocher à l'extrémité de la branche qui se brisa sous son poids.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Vanellope était tombée sur la tête de quelqu'un. Et un quelqu'un de super grand. L'individu devait faire au moins deux mètre de haut mais était loin d'être maigre. Malgré ce profile atypique, Vanellope mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître. C'était Ralph Hagrid, le fils demi géant du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques et élève de la maison Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, Vanellope lui avait trouvé un air renfrogné, distant, mais la c'était plus une extrême tristesse qui s'étalait sur l'énorme visage. La chute de Vanellope l'avait visiblement interrompu en pleine crise de larmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Demanda le demi-géant avec une colère non dissimulée.

-Je me promène, déclara la petite gryffondor, volontairement provocante, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-A bon ? Parce que depuis les branches, on avait vraiment l'impression que tu étais en train pleurer.

-J'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas!. Et puis d'abord la forêt est interdite aux élèves.

-Alors elle est aussi interdite à toi. Dit Vanellope en lui tirant la langue, si tu peux y aller, alors moi aussi.

-Écoutes bien petite kaïd, c'est mon père qui est le garde chasse de la forêt, donc je vais où je veux !

-Oh, le précieux bébé à son papa, ironisa la jeune fille. Comme c'est mignon.

Ralph ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie et envoya son poing, large comme une assiette, directement dans la figure de Vanellope, ou plutôt à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Vanellope quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Hé, du calme tête de pioche, tempera sa cible qui se trouvait maintenant dans son dos. Pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça.

Le demi géant frappa une nouvelle fois à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix mais ne rencontra que du vide, alors qu'une petite mains tapa sur son épaules. Réalisant la futilité de ses coups, Ralph consentit à se calmer mais il garda un air contrarié.

-Comment une petite chipie comme toi a pu se retrouver chez Gryffondor ?

-Probablement de la même manière qu'un gros balourd sympathique comme toi s'est retrouvé à Serpentard.

Ralph sembla réfléchir si le mot sympathique contrebalançait suffisamment le mot balourd pour qu'il ne donne pas de coup de poings, mais Vanellope ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Écoutes, on va faire un marché, tu ne dis rien de ma petite escapade et je ne dis rien de ta petite crise de larme.

-Est ce que tu me laisses vraiment le choix ? Répondit Ralph, pas dupe sur la nature d'un tel accords.

-Super alors marché conclut ! Dit la petite fille en tendant la main à son gigantesque camarade.

De mauvaise grâce, celui ci consentit à serrer la main minuscule. Vanellope fit alors remarquer que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre et qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer au château. Tenant absolument à faire le trajet dans les arbres, Vanellope se balanca au dessus de Ralph pendant une bonne partie du chemin.

-Au fait mon copain, demanda la petite gryffondor, c'était pour quoi ta petite crise de tout à l'heure?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Alors ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt, Vanellope sauta au sol, et couru en direction du château, laissant Ralph derrière elle.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Raiponce prononça ''ça par exemple'' et le portrait Mopsus pivota sur ses gond pour révéler un passage au travers du mur. Elle retroussa sa robe et s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui la mènerait vers l'aile ouest du deuxième étages. La jeune serdaigle avait passé la majeur partie de son après midi à la bibliothèque mais avait parfaitement achevé ses devoirs. Elle consacrait maintenant la dernière heure avant le couvre feu à l'exploration du château. Ce n'était pas cette exploration des passages secrets et des différents moyens d'échapper à Rusard et Tremain, bien qu'elle avait fini par en découvrir quelques un, non c'était juste une découverte de la beauté ancienne que renfermait l'école. Elle appréciait d'en découvrir les tableaux et les statues, discuter avec les personnages de chaque œuvre et admirer les vues offertes par les mille fenêtres et vitraux de Poudlard. Raiponce parcouru rapidement l'étroit passage, pour finalement émerger derrière un tableau représentant Basile Fronsac.

-Mademoiselle Tower, la salua l'effigie de l'ancien directeur de Serdaigle. Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien monsieur merci. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier pour votre conseil sur ''_En maraude avec les monstres_'', ce livre était très instructif et m'a été très utile pour mon devoir de Soin aux créatures magiques.

-Mais de rien très chère, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les élèves travailleur. Particulièrement une serdaigle aussi élégante et curieuse que vous. Si il vous a plu, je ne saurait que trop vous conseiller

le livre ''_Les Différentes espèces de dragon d'Angleterre, d'Irlande et d'au delà_ '', il est un peu épais mais très complet et je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira.

-Alors je le lirais, répondit Raiponce en notant le nom du livre sur un morceau de parchemin, tout en songeant à le recommander à Harold. Portez vous bien monsieur.

-Vous aussi ma chère enfant et n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir.

-Oh je n'y manquerais pas, lui assura-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

La jeune fille admira une série de statues, réalisant même un rapide croquis de la dernière qui représentait un immense chevalier en armure se dressant seul face à une horde de trolls. Raiponce se dit qu'elle devrait profitait des vacances de la Toussaint qui approchaient à grands pas pour étoffer ses connaissance. Être en relation avec les formidable réserve de connaissance qu'étaient les multiples personnages contenu dans les tableau de l'école était très instructif. Elle s'apprêtait à se rediriger vers sa salle commune quand elle entendit de profonds sanglots provenant du bout du couloir. Raiponce se dirigea prudemment vers la source des pleures, qui se trouvait être de vieilles toilettes qui d'après l'écriteau sur la porte avaient dû être réservé aux filles. Raiponce n'était pas surprise de n'avoir jamais vu la pièce car le couloir était peu fréquenté et que le deuxième étage disposait de deux autres toilettes en parfaite état. La jeune fille, guidé par les sanglots de plus en plus audible, frappa trois discret coup sur la porte de la cabine d'où s'élevait ceux ci.

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les pleurs s'interrompirent instantanément et une jeune fille sortit de la cabine. Ou plutôt elle en émergea car elle traversa carrément la porte de celle ci comme si elle n'avait pas existé. La jeune fille devait avoir un an ou deux de plus qu'elle, portait une énorme paire de lunette, et avait un corps transparent à l'aspect intangible.

-Qui tu es toi ? Dit la jeune fantôme d'une voix dure. Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je m'appelle Raiponce, se présenta la jeune fille. Et toi comment tu t'appels ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le château.

-Évidemment que tu ne me connais pas, qui aurait envie de rencontrer la pauvre, la laide et la détestable Mimi Geignard.

-Et bien moi j'ai envie de te connaître, répondit la jeune fille, je t'ai entendu pleurer depuis le couloir, racontes moi ce qui te préoccupe comme ça je pourrais t'aider.

-Et pourquoi tu devrais m'aider ? Demanda la fantôme d'un air soupçonneux, pourquoi tu te préoccuperais du sort d'une mort ?

-j'en ai juste envie, répondit la blonde comment une évidence.

-C'est Peeves, avoua Mimi, il s'est moquer de mes lunettes et de mes boutons.

-C'est tout lui ça, dit Raiponce avec un sourire d'encouragement, c'est juste un horrible petit spectre de rien du tous. Moi, il s'est moqué de mes cheveux hier. Et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ?

Mimi secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Que sa cravate orange allait très mal avec son costume bleue pastel et qu'il était condamné à être moche en plus d'être stupide pour l'éternité.

Mimi étouffa un petit gloussement et consentit à sourire. Évidemment Raiponce n'avait jamais dit cela à Peeves, à chacune de ses moqueries, elle s'était contenté de l'ignorer, mais ça Mimi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Mais tu vois, ça ne sert à rien de se moquer de l'apparence, parce que c'est ce qu'i l'intérieur qui est important. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte une cravate orange que Peeves est détestable.

Mimi Geignard essuya rapidement le reste des larmes qu'elle avait encore sur les joues.

-Merci, dit-elle, je... Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée.

A la voir prononcer ces mots, on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contente la jeune fantôme. Elle en rougissait presque, ou plutôt en blanchissait.

-Moi aussi je suis contente, répondit Raiponce. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, le couvre feu va bientôt sonner et je dois retourner dans la tour de serdaigle. Tu m'accompagne ?

Les deux jeunes filles, la vivante et la morte, sortirent des toilettes crasseuses tout en discutant.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Voila et un nouveau chapitre de terminé, je n'en suis pas mécontent bien que c'est loin d'être mon préféré (c'est dure la reprise), particulièrement la partie raiponce qui est dégoulinante de bons sentiments mais je ne savais pas comment Raiponce pouvait réconforter quelqu'un autrement. Voila comme toujours, faite des review ça me fait toujours super plaisir, follower si vous voulez être prévenu du prochain chapitre et merci de la confiance que vous m'accordez

PS : je vous invite à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'OS que j'ai réalisé pour la mort d'Alan Rickman


	30. Jusqu'au delà des étoiles

Salut, Bon début de vacances aux parisiens, alors un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard mais j'avais des impératifs (excuses qui risque de revenir assez souvent à l'avenir)

LittlePhoenix59 : salut à toi, content que la fic te plaise, normalement ce livre devrais logiquement être plus long que le précédent mais on verra en temps voulu. Pour la romance... on verra en temps voulu, comme je suis quelqu'un de sympathique, j'en ai mis un peu dans ce chapitre mais la romance tel que tu l'entend devra attendre un peu, je n'aime pas brusquer les choses (et puis ils sont encore un peu jeune).

Aereon : salut ! tout d'abord sache que je suis flatter que tu ais créer un compte rien que pour ma fic, encore désolé pour les faute d'orthographe, je me relis comme je peux mais je préfère accorder du temps à l'écriture plutôt qu'à l'orthographe, ça évite de ralentir le rythme des publications.

Et maintenant place au chapitre :

**Jusqu'au delà des étoiles**

Merida caressa rapidement le petit ours de bois qui se calma aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la petite figurine à Noël lors de sa première année, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un réveil interactif capable de donner des petits coups de pattes et même de lancer de petits rugissements. Le petit animal semblait comprendre à l'avance l'heure à laquelle il devait réveiller sa maîtresse. Le système n'était pas infaillible mais bien plus efficace que les réveils classiques que Merida cassait régulièrement. En temps normal, Merida n'aurait jamais accepté que son ours la réveille aussi tôt un samedi mais comme ce samedi accueillait la rencontre entre les serpentards et les gryffondors, elle était prête à faire un petit jeune rousse sortit de son lit et revêtit sa tenu de Quidditch, avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Sans grande surprise celle ci était vide à l'exception de deux septièmes année qui pariaient sur le résultat du match, un groupe de filles qui discutaient du capitaine Phillips en gloussant et une petite silhouette au fond de la salle penchée sur un grand carton. Intriguée, Merida se rapprocha et reconnu Vaneloppe absorbé par son ouvrage. La petite fille préparait une affiche où elle avait inscrit : ''Allé Jack !''

-Alors comme ça tu soutiens le camps adverse ? Interrogea Merida, juste assez fort pour faire sursauter la petite fille.

-Euuuuh, non ? Répondit Vaneloppe en sortant son sourire le plus innocent. Je soutiens juste Jack.

-Je ne crois pas que Jack fassent partit de notre équipe, fit remarquer Merida.

-Oui mais je veux pas que Serpentard gagne, je veux juste que Jack attrape le vif d'or, après vous pouvez gagner si vous voulez.

-Évidement, soupira Merida, mais tu ne penses pas que ton sweat laisse planer le doute sur l'équipe que tu soutiens ?

Perplexe, Vaneloppe regarda son sweat vert argent qui jurait avec les murs rouges de la salle commune.

-Non pourquoi ? Je voulais juste que Jack me voit bien dans la foule.

-Laisse tomber, répondit la rousse en levant les yeux aux ciel, juste ne te met pas dans les tribunes des gryffondors, va plutôt chez les poufsouffles ou les serdaigles c'est plus sûr.

La petite fille acquiesça et Merida reprit sa route vers la grande salle. Une nouvelle fois, la pièce était presque vide, les seuls qui était vraiment présent était les membres des deux équipes qui allait bientôt s'affronter. Elles s'affrontait du regard depuis chaque coté de la pièce., tout en dévorant leur petit déjeuné avec férocité. Merida rejoint son équipe et beurra une tartine, avant de l'avaler. Il y a deux ans, la pression d'un match lui aurait probablement noué l'estomac, mais aujourd'hui autant d'excitation lui ouvrait plutôt l'appétit. Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, Jack lui lança un regard de défi en buvant d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille. Le face à face dura quelques minutes avant que les deux équipes se lèvent pour se rendre dans leurs vestiaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes de la grande salle que Peter les croisa en sens inverse.

-Attendez un tout petit peu, supplia l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, juste le temps de prendre un peu de pouding.

Il se précipita à la table des gryffondors, prit une tranche de la pâtisserie avant de rejoindre les membres de son équipe. Phillips poussa un profond soupire mais ne dit rien, se disputer avec son attrapeur n'était pas le plus indiqué avant un match. Phillips les mena dans le vestiaires et leur rappela rapidement la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis au point. Les joueurs écoutèrent attentivement en enfilant leurs protections. Seul Peter ne prêtait aucune attention à son capitaine et fixait intensément ses chaussures. Lorsque chacun fut prêt, Phillips organisa un séance d'étirement qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sifflet retentisse derrière la porte du vestiaire.

-Allez on y va. Dit le capitaine avant d'entrer sur le terrain, suivit par son équipe.

Les tribunes poussèrent des acclamations alors que les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur le terrain. Merida essaya de provoquer Jack du regard mais celui ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Peter, l'adversaire avec lequel il devrait combattre pour attraper le vif d'or. Merida dévisagea une dernière fois les autres membres de l'équipe de serpentard, c'était tous des élèves plus âgées qu'elle, mais cela ne voulait rien dire car les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient aussi dans les dernières années de leur scolarité. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la mains mais le regard qu'il échangèrent ne laissait pas de doute sur leur volonté d'écraser l'équipe adverse. Mme Bibine rappela rapidement les règles, plus pour les née moldus de première année présents dans le public que pour les joueurs qui les connaissaient depuis longtemps. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balais et se placèrent en face les un des autres. Au coup de sifflet de la professeur, tous frappèrent le sol avec leur pied et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

-C'est partit ! Crièrent simultanément les deux capitaines en cherchant à se saisir du souaffle. Phillips démarra au quart de tour, mais il n'avait aucune chance face à Hook. Le capitaine de Serpentard fendit l'air à une vitesse surprenante et s'empara de la balle rouge, sans même ralentir, il traversa le terrain avant que les gryffondors aient pu organiser la moindre défense et marqua.

-... C'est incroyable ! Commenta Adam de la Halles, le commentateur attitré des matchs de Poudlard. James Hook vient de marquer les premier but dans les premières secondes du match ! Il ouvre le score sur une action d'éclat.

Les membres de l'équipe de gryffondor semblaient avoir été foudroyés sur place. Jamais ils n'avaient été à ce point pris de vitesse. Il savait à que certain balais était bien supérieur aux autres, leur attrapeur en possédait justement un, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir en affronter.

-Allez on se reprend. Dit Phillips juste avant de remettre le souaffle en jeu. On va pas laisser ces serpents nous battre !

Le lancer de Phillips fut imprévisible, il jeta le souaffle en direction de Merida à une tel vitesse que celle ci ne rattrapa la balle que d'extrême justesse. Dans la seconde que la rousse prit pour reprendre contenance, l'un des batteurs de Serpentard projeta un cognard droit sur elle. Merida n'esquiva la sphère métallique que de quelques centimètres et se lança en direction des buts adverses. Elle n'avait pas parcouru dix mètres qu'un poursuiveur de serpentard l'heurta violemment et l'obligea à lâcher le souaffle.

La sphère rouge ne toucha pas le sol, Hook avait fondu sur elle et l'avait récupéré. Le capitaine de de serpentard pris un virage en épingle et fonça à nouveau vers les but aderses. Kleiton écarta le cognard qui le prit pour cible achevant de dégager la route jusqu'aux poteaux de gryffondor. Hook réalisa une feinte et marqua à nouveau.

-NOUVEAU BUT DE SERPENTARD ! Cria Adam alors que la foule se déchaînait. C'est stupéfiant !

Les gryffondors repartirent à l'attaque, mais il tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur la défense des serpentard, tel un mur qui les empêchait de passer, et à chaque échec, Hook punissait leur manque de compétence par un nouveau but. Merida récupéra le souaffle, et repartit à l'attaque. Elle parvint à esquiver la défense de serpentard mais avant d'avoir pu se rapprocher des buts, son élan fut couper par Hook qui la coupa dans son élan. Leurs balais entrèrent violemment en collision faisant une nouvelle fois lâcher le souaffle à Merida.

-FAUTE ! Cria Adam au dessus des cris de protestation s'élevant des tribunes de Gryffondor. PENALTY POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et une minute plus tard, Merida avait marqué le premier but de Gryffondor, mais il restait dérisoire comparé à l'avance qu'avait pris Serpentard. Les gryffondors reprirent leur offensive de plus belle mais ils ne parvenaient tous simplement pas à s'opposer à la rapidité de Hook et de son nouveau balais. Merida dut se résoudre à admettre que leur victoire ne dépendait plus que des capacités de Peter Pan.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Jack effectua un tonneau, évitant de justesse le cognard qui le prenait pour cible. D'une petite accélération de son balai, le jeune serpentard se mit hors de porté de l'agaçante balle noire.

-Les cognards auraient besoin d'une petite mise à jours si elle veulent avoir le moindre intérêt.

Jack n'était pas le seul que la poursuite par un cognard laissait indifférent, trente mètres plus bas, Péter en esquiva un autre sans même ralentir. Pour le moment, le match se passait bien. Les serpentards, principalement grâce à leur capitaine et à son nouveau balai, menaient déjà au score. La volonté de victoire de Hook étaient collective et les gryffondors avaient du mal à suivre. Un désagréable frisson parcouru le dos de Jack, cela ressemblait beaucoup trop au premier match qu'il avait disputé à Poudlard, celui qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de lui. Ressentant une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, Jack se remit aussitôt à la recherche du vif d'or. Il s'éleva dans le ciel et tourna autour du terrain, scrutant le terrain dans ses moindres détail. Il recommença à arpenter le terrain, slalomant entre les joueurs, ne les évitant parfois que d'extrême justesse dans le but de repérer la minuscule balle doré. Mais il ne voyait rien, pas la moindre trace de...

-_N'oublies pas les ténèbres_.

Jack dévia de sa trajectoire et heurta le poursuiveur de Gryffondor qu'il s'apprêtait à éviter.

-FAUTE! Cria à nouveau Adam de la Halles avant même que Mme Bibine n'est eut le temps de siffler.

-Faute. Répéta celle ci. Penalty pour Gryffondor.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Jack?Demanda Hook après s'être arrêté d'extrême justesse à proximité de son attrapeur. C'est pas parce qu'on mène qu'il faut faire des conneries !

Jack s'excusa rapidement et reporta son attention sur les gradins. Malgré ses yeux perçants d'attrapeur, il ne vit pas la moindre trace de l'héritier des Black. Car qui d'autre que Pitch aurait pu lui donner un tel conseil? Jack revérifia l'ombre des gradins mais ne vit aucune trace du vif d'or.

Ses recherche furent interrompu par une série de cris victorieux depuis les tribunes des gryffondors. Phillips venait de marquer le penalty. Jack jeta un dernier coup d'œil à aux tribunes des serpentards avant d'abandonner les recherches. Se persuadant tant bien que mal que le conseil n'était dû qu'a son imagination, le jeune serpentards reprit ses recherches.

Le match continua sans interruption, Les gryffondors se concentrèrent sur leur défense et le jeux s'équilibra peu à peu, ils savaient que leur dernier recours était de limiter la casse et de se reposer sur les talents de leur attrapeur vedette.

-Phillips passe à Merida qui fonce vers les... mais attendez est ce le vif d'or?

Jack avait fait virer son balais avant même qu'Adam n'est fini sa phrase. Même de loin, il apercevait la petite sphère doré voleter près de l'épaule de la jeune rousse. Il se coucha sur son balais pour améliorer sa pénétration dans l'air, sentant le vent fouetter ses cheveux. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres quand une forme rouge et or apparu à la limite de son champs de vision. Peter, comme lors de leur premier match, avait une longueur d'avance. Mais cette fois Jack avait un meilleur balais qu'à l'époque, il donna toute la puissance du flocon de neige et parvint à se hisser à la hauteur de Peter Pan. Comme sentant le danger, le vif d'or s'enfuit à tire d'aile, poursuivie par les deux attrapeurs qui jouaient maintenant des coudes pour être le premier à s'emparer des 150 points qui volait juste devant eux. Comme au ralentit, Jack vit la main de Peter, son gant ornée d'un lion, s'approcher décisivement du vif d'or, sa propre main ayant une vingtaine de centimètres de retard. Les doigts de Peter allaient se refermer sur la petite sphère dorée quand un cognard surgit de nul part et frappa violemment le bras rendu de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Le jeune roux fut projeté en arrière en poussant un cris de douleur, sans même réfléchir, Jack utilisa toute la vitesse de son balais et s'empara de la petite boule qui se débattait.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement mis le volume à fond, les gradins des serpentards explosèrent en ovation. Même les tribunes des serdaigles et des poufsouffles résonnaient de félicitations. Jack brandit le vif d'or au dessus de sa tête criant de joie. Il prit même le temps de faire un tour du terrain en exhibant son trophée avant de revenir sur le sol.

-Bien joué pour une fois, le félicita son capitaine. Mais ne te relâche surtout pas.

Hook adressa un compliment semblable à chacun des membres de l'équipe, rendit sa batte à Kleiton avant de leurs faire signe de le suivre dans les vestiaires. Jack allait lui emboîter le pas quand il aperçu l'équipe de gryffondor rassemblée autour de Peter qui serrait son bras droit contre lui en grimaçant. Jack abandonna aussitôt les membres de son équipe et couru rejoindre son adversaire.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour la santé de son rival.

-C'est bien la première fois que je casse mon bras plutôt que la baraque. Ça picote un peu mais je survivrais.

-Beau match quand même.

-Oui beau match, félicitation, tu as enfin réussi à me battre.

-Tu as toujours une victoire d'avance, fit remarquerJack.

-Avoues aussi que tu as eu de la chance avec ce cognard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Jack avec mauvaise fois. C'était juste du talent.

-On verra bien au prochain match si c'était juste du talent, tête givré.

-Quand tu veux tête brulé mais d'abord, il faut te conduire à l'infirmerie.

Bon gré, mal gré, Peter se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh lui ressouda les os brisé par le cognard. L'opération ne pris que quelques seconde mais vu les grimaces de Peter ce ne devait pas être particulièrement agréable. Lorsque l'opération s'acheva, les deux attrapeur sortirent ensemble de la pièce en se congratulant mutuellement et en enchaînant les anecdotes sur le match.

-Jack ! On t'a cherché partout après le match.

Jack se retourna et vit Raiponce et son ami Wendy monter les marches pour les rejoindre. Jack arrêta Peter pour permettre aux deux jeunes filles de les rattraper.

-C'était un super match ! Le félicita la jeune blonde toute excité. Tu as été vraiment merveilleux.

-Oh et toi aussi Peter tu as été très bien. Continua son ami

-Le final que vous nous avez offert à été magnifique.

-Et la poursuite du vif d'or !

-Lorsque vous avez plongé tous les deux !

-C'était incroyable comment vous avez joué.

-c'était rapide mais qu'est ce que c'était cool.

-C'était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, dommage que ce ne sois qu'une fois par an.

-Les filles sont trop bavarde, dit Peter à Jack sans même prendre la peine de chuchoter. Viens on va manger. Vous nous accompagnez les filles ? Au fait comment vous vous appelez ?

-Moi, c'est Raiponce, se présenta la blonde.

-Je m'appelle Wendy, ajouta la brune, Wendy Angela Moera...

-Wendy ça suffit, la coupa Peter en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Allez dépêchons nous, j'ai super faim.

Jack lui emboîta le pas, suivit par les deux serdaigles, avec qui il discuta sur le chemin. Pour une fois, il ne passa pas le repas d'après match avec ses coéquipiers mais avec Peter, Wendy, Raiponce et Harold qui les avait rejoins. Merida avait refusé de se joindre à eux mais Jack devait s'avouer que si la rousse avait été présente, il n'aurait pas résister à l'envie de la taquiner ce qui n'aurait pas été très beau joueur de sa part. La journée fut très joyeuse pour le jeune serpentard. Tous les membres de sa maison lui adressait des signes de félicitation, et même les autres maisons étaient favorablement impressionné par ses performances sur le terrain. Trop heureux pour avoir envie de faire ses devoir, il flâna pendant le reste de l'après midi, profitant du soleil accompagné de ses amis. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de quidditch. Lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les cimes de la forêt interdite, Harold, Raiponce et Wendy finirent par partir pour avancer leur devoir laissant Jack et Peter seul.

-Ça commence à nous en faire des matchs, heins Jack ?

-Ouais, c'est déjà le troisième.

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression que le premier était hier.

-Moi aussi, c'est fou comme tout est passé si vite. On est déjà à la moitié des matchs officiels qu'on pourra disputer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il te reste trois ans avant que tu ne sois diplômé, donc ça nous laisse trois match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Peter poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche du château. Il resta allongé sur le sol de longue secondes à regarder le ciel dont les dernières teintes orangés disparaissaient.

-C'est pour ça que je veux pas grandir, dit le roux, Tout ces bons moments, les matchs de quidditch, les blagues, les discussions avec toi, j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête.

-Allez Peter, tenta de le réconforter Jack, des bons moments on en aura d'autres même après Poudlard. Je sais pas ce qu'on fera mais on trouvera toujours le temps pour des petits duels d'attrapeurs, et puis il y a des tas de club de Quidditch. T'inquiètes pas, on trouvera quelque chose.

-Oui mais ce sera jamais comme avant. Les encouragements de la foule, la pression du capitaine et le poids de la coupe au dessus de mes épaules c'est plus amusant. Et puis il y a toi, quand j'y repense, je m'étais pas trompé, tu es vraiment un adversaire à ma mesure.

Jack se laissa tomber sur le sol au coté de Peter. Il ne l'aurais jamais avoué mais il était fier de la confiance que lui accordait Peter. Que le meilleur joueur de Poudlard le considère comme un rival, c'était presque grisant. En même temps Jack prenait conscience qu'il l'avait enfin rattrapé, il l'avait battu, de peu, mais battu quand même. Les gens allaient-ils le regarder avec le même éclat que lorsqu'ils regardaient Peter ? Probablement pas, Peter avait un palmarès bien plus impressionnant que le sien, mais c'était un début.

-Elle sont belles hein ? Chuchota Peter.

Jack regarda Peter, perplexe, avant de voir que Peter n'avait pas cessé de fixer le ciel.

-Les Étoiles précisa Peter, il y a des fois où j'aimerais quitter définitivement le sol, et partir jusqu'à en attraper une. Man tante disait que derrière chaque étoile il y a un nouveau monde. Et que quand on avait le bon balais, on pouvait voler au delà des étoiles.

-Ta tante était une vraie poétesse, remarqua Jack, mais en un sens, elle avait raison, c'est quand on a un balais, qu'on est le plus libre.

-Enfin on sera jamais vraiment libre avec le règlement intérieur, rusard et Tremain.

-En parlant de ça, je crois qu'on est dehors alors que le couvre feu a commencé depuis déjà assez longtemps.

-Me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait ça. Dit Peter avec un sourire espiègle.

-Si bien sûr, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que quelque chose gâche cette merveilleuse journée. Et puis j'ai envie de profiter de mon dimanche, on a déjà les heures de cours pour dormir...

-Ok, ok, capitula le gryffondor, mais en échange tu vas m'aider pour un petite blague.

-Une petite blague ? Dit m'en plus.

-Je préfère garder les détails pour moi mais disons que ça concerne ton capitaine, un pot de miel et un édredon.

-Alors c'est d'accord. Lèves toi, tu vas finir par prendre froid.

A contrecœur, mais avec un sourire vainqueur, Peter se remit debout et les deux attrapeurs se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château. Avec une aisance dû à une longue pratique, ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs, vérifiant constamment derrière eux et se dissimulant derrière une armure au moindre bruit. C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds des escaliers qu'ils échangèrent une dernière poignée de main avant de se séparer, Peter monta vers les étages supérieurs et Jack descendit vers les cachots. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Jack, enfin seul pour la première fois de la journée, laissa éclater sa joie. Jamais en se levant ce matin il n'aurait pu s'imaginer euphorique à ce point. C'était vraiment une journée parfaite. Un craquement retentit devant lui et Jack se dissimula aussitôt derrière une statue par précaution. Il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes, s'attendant à voir apparaître un préfet ou un professeur, mais personne ne vint. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il sortit prudemment de sa cachette et se remit en route, c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit les voix.

-Calmes toi...

-D'accord mais juste pour te faire plaisir...

Jack avança à pas de loup, avant de découvrir que les voix provenait d'une salle qu'utilisait habituellement le professeur Slugorn pour ranger ses potions. Le jeune homme se colla contre le murs et jeta un discret coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il reconnu Hook, sa tenu de quidditch drapé sur ses épaules nues, assit contre le mur en compagnie d'une femme rousse qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Jack resta figé, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rester là mais son corps refusait de bouger.

-Ça y est ? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ? Demanda la jeune femme en se collant contre le torse du capitaine.

-Oui, je l'ai obtenu, et c'est grâce toi, Zarina, répondit il en passant négligemment le bras autour de l'épaule de la rousse. Aujourd'hui ce fut une journée parfaite, pas grâce à mon équipe, ils ne sont rien de plus que des chaîne qui me retenait sur le sol, si j'ai pu voler aussi haut, c'est grâce à toi. Je n'ai pas seulement gagné un match aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné beaucoup plus.

Hook resserra encore son étreinte et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de Zarina.

-Alors je suis heureuse, dit elle lorsqu'ils se séparè ès plusieurs secondes. Je ne me suis pas trompé en te choisissant, tu es vraiment l'homme parfait.

-Et toi la femme parfaite, dit le capitaine en l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais ce n'est que le début, cette revanche était très plaisante mais l'important c'est le quidditch. Restes avec moi et ensemble nous seront invincible, la plus grande fabricante de balais et le meilleur joueur de quidditch. Le meilleur des duos, pour toujours.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et ne se séparèrent plus. Jack n'hésita pas une seconde et couru vers le dortoir.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je remarque d'ailleur que le match Gryffondor/Serpentard se déroule toujours au chapitre 10, peut être que je garderais cette habitude. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Comme d'habitude, écrivez des review, ça fait toujours super plaisir et je lis chacune d'elle avec attention, suivez la fic si vous voulez ne manquer aucun chapitre, prenez soins de vous, lisez des livres et surtout regardez les étoiles


	31. Premiers flocons

Salut à tous, une fois n'est pas coutume, je poste le mardi (j'ai un peu de retard mais j'ai aussi des devoirs à cotés). et surtout il à neigé à Paris ! deux fois dans la semaines !(dans le reste de la france aussi je crois), mais cela n'a hélas pas tenu très longtemps (environs 10 secondes) , comme j'envie mes personnages qui ont une vraie averse de neige mais bon place aux réponses de reviews

Feux-follet : non, non, Vaneloppe n'est pas indécise, elle est dans le camp de Jack et c'est très clair

LittlePhoenix59 : content que ça te plaise, l'intrigue principal arrive (ou peut être qu'elle a déjà commencé qui sait ?) je sais pas si le tutoiment était forcé mais ça fait plaisir.

**Premiers flocons**

Harold ferma enfin son cahier de sortilège, le devoir que leur avait confié Flitwitch lui avait pris une bonne partie de la matinée, mais il avait enfin terminé. Il regarda la salle commune des poufsouffles, qui était presque vide, la majorité des élèves étant partit manger. Harold rangea rapidement ses affaires et descendit à son tour dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Il marqua l'arrêt devant le panneau d'affichage, juste à coté de l'annonce de la prochaine visite au pré au lard, orné d'une photo de la ville, une feuille violette annonçait :

''Le premier club de duel aura lieu cette après midi à partir de 14h ! Rendez vous dans la grande salle où le professeur Philoctète enseignera au élèves la base des combats au sortilèges. Cet exercice possède un but purement éducatif et ne sera ni obligatoire, ni noté, mais assurément formateur. Venez nombreux'' Philoctète

Harold prit soudain conscience que ce club risquait de réduire la durée de la pause déjeuné, il partit en trombe et descendit les escalier quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, majorité des élèves en était déjà au dessert, le poufsouffle traversa la salle et alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors où le reste des big four était déjà en train de manger.

-Enfin Harold, dit Merida, ca ne te ressemble pas d'arriver aussi tard. Tu as fait la grasse matinée pour une fois ?

-Je terminais mes devoirs, expliqua rapidement Harold en se servant de la purée.

-Enfin Harold, on est samedi matin et toi tu fais déjà tes devoir.

Harold ignora la remarque et commença à manger mécaniquement.

-Au fait Harold, tu as vu le panneaux d'affichage ? demanda Raiponce.

-Le club de duel, précisa Jack, ça pourrais être amusant.

-Ce que Jack veut dire, dit finalement Merida, agacée qu'Harold fasse mine de ne pas avoir entendu, c'est ''est ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?''.

-Euuh, en fait j'avais prévu d'aller voir Krokmou cette après midi, avoua Harold, il fait beau et je sens qu'il a envie de voler aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vraie car Krokmou avait tous le temps envie de voler, et que grâce à la dernière modification qu'Harold avait apporté à la queue mécanique du furie nocturne, il n'avait plus besoin de personne pour voler. Mais ce qui était complètement vraie c'était qu'il faisait beau et qu'Harold aussi avait envie de voler.

-Tu est sûr, insista Jack, tu auras d'autres occasion de voler avec Krokmou.

-Oui, assura-t-il, et il y aura d'autres clubs aussi, vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais au prochain avec vous.

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps d'avancer un autre argument que la nourriture encore présente dans les plats se volatilisa et que le professeur Philoctète demanda aux élèves encore présente de reculer pour qu'il prépare la salle pour le club de duel. Tous les adolescents obéir et Harold profita de la confusion pour s'éclipser. Il n'était pas particulièrement fière de fuir comme un voleur mais il n'avait pas envie que Jack insiste car cela risquait de le faire changer d'avis, au mieux de lui donner mauvaise conscience. Il traversa rapidement le château, au fond de son esprit il sentit Krokmou se réjouir de son approche. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, ses jambes semblaient savoir naturellement où aller. Comme à son habitude, il évita discrètement la cabane d'Hagrid car malgré l'amitié et la passion des dragons qu'ils partageaient, le demi géant restait un professeur qui n'aurait pas accepté qu'il aille de manière aussi improviser dans la forêt interdite.

Le petit poufsouffle se glissa dans l'ombre des arbres et traversa les bois, guider par le feulement qui chuchotait dans sa tête. Il finit par atteindre le confins des bois vallonnés où l'attendait Krokmou.

-Te voilà mon grand, se réjouit Harold en caressant l'énorme reptile, je sais ce que tu veux alors on va pas attendre.

Le furie nocturne approuva d'un grognement et s'accroupit pour permettre à Harold de grimper sur son dos. Le petit viking ne se fit pas prier et se hissa sur la selle de la furie nocturne. Celle ci déploya ses larges ailes membraneuses et d'une puissante détente, s'élança dans les air. Harold ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le reflet de son âme, savourant cette complète confiance qu'ils partageaient. Le petit poufsouflle libéra également son esprit, ses pensée se mélangeant à celles beaucoup plus brute de Krokmou. Mais c'était aussi l'occasion qu'attendait Harold pour influencer les volontés de Krokmou. Ce n'était plus une demande, Harold pouvait sentir le vent sur le corps de krokmou comme si c'était le siens, mais il n'en avait pas le contrôle. Lentement, comme lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un réveil particulièrement profond, Harold tenta de faire bouger l'une des griffes Krokmou, mais il avait l'impression que celle ci était engourdit. Il se concentra progressivement sur la patte du dragon puis sur son index, au terme de plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquels Krokmou avait réalisé une série de montés en chandelle et de descente en piqué, Harold sentit la petite griffe se plier. Surpris, il rompit immédiatement le contact mental profond. La sensation de mouvement était totalement différente que pour les mouvements d'un doigt humain, il avait pu sentir chacun des écailles de la pattes se réorganisé pour permettre le mouvements, le nombre d'articulation était aussi bien inférieur et la sensation n'en était que plus intense.

Krokmou choisit juste ce moment pour faire un looping. Grâce à leur lien mental, Harold sentit la décision de son dragon juste à temps pour pouvoir se cramponner à sa selle et éviter de tomber dans le vide. Son cœur se souleva violemment à cette manœuvre, il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de son premier vol, celui ou une simple accélération le faisait trembler. Lorsque le cœur du petit viking reprit un rythme normal, il décida, non sans appréhension, de retenter l'intrusion mentale. Il s'accrocha fermement à la selle et laissa à nouveau son esprit fusionner avec celui de sa monture. Il tenta à nouveau de prendre le contrôle de la griffe de Krokmou qui, cette fois, bougea sans difficulté. Boosté par cette réussite, Harold chercha à maîtriser la queue de la furie nocturne. Ce fut une entreprise autrement plus ardu que le contrôle d'une simple griffe, Harold avait l'impression que la queue était faites de plomb, son esprit se concentra tout entier sur l'énorme appendice. Muscle par muscle, écaille par écaille, Harold sentit la queue de Krokmou devenir une part de lui, mais tous en restant contrôler par le dragon. C'était une sensation des plus étrange, il compris alors que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit du corps de Krokmou jusqu'à présent était atténuer comme sur une nappe de coton. Intérieurement, Harold se demanda si Krokmou lui même avait une tel conscience de ses membres ou si c'était le fait qu'Harold se concentre uniquement sur l'un d'entre eux qui lui donnait une tel sensibilité. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, savourant chaque fibre de ce corps qui était devenu une partie du sien. Enfin presque chaque fibre, il pouvait sentir le cuir de la queue mécanique qui se frottait contre les écailles de la queue de Krokmou. Cela faisait très bizarre de savoir qu'une partie de son anatomie manquait mais encore plus quand cette anatomie n'était la sienne qu'en esprit et depuis peu. Harold avait un peu l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé la jambe et remplacé par une prothèse. Il sentait les relais de la queue mécanique accrochées à ses articulations. Mais ce n'était pas parfait, il lui faudrait faire quelques réglages quand ce vol sera terminé. Mais il pouvait faire quelque chose dès maintenant, il pouvait essayer de faire changer la direction de son dragon. Puisant dans les pensées de Krokmou, il étudia rapidement comment la furie nocturne se servait de sa queue puis, précautionneusement, il fit légèrement pivoter l'aileron gauche de la queue écailleuse.

-Qu'est ce que... Ce fut tout ce qu'eut le temps de penser Harold avant que Krokmou ne perde le contrôle et ne chute vers le sol.

Le fil des pensées du dragon et de sa monture s'entremêlait dans la panique et la confusion qui les tenait tous les deux. Harold ne parvenait pas à retirer son esprit de la queue de Krokmou tant tout était confus. Dans une tentative désespéré, Krokmou étendit ses ailes et parvint à ralentir légèrement leur chute avant qui ne touche les cimes de la forêt interdite. Une série de craquement et de branches brisées plus tard, le duo heurta violemment le sol. Harold qui avait été jeté à terre, étouffa un gémissement et leva douloureusement la tête.

-Krokmou ? Krokmou?! Tu n'as rien de cassé mon grand ? Demanda Harold essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur qui lui déchirait la hanche.

Le petit viking agita tour à tour chacun de ses membres pour vérifier leur état et fut rassurer de voir qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il se leva en évitant d'utiliser sa hanche blessé et boita jusqu'à Krokmou. Le furie nocturne s'était aussi relevé, et à l'exception d'une série de griffure superficielles, il ne semblait pas blessé, en revanche sa queue mécanique avait déchiré dans la chute. D'un grognement et d'une claque mentale, Krokmou reprocha à Harold sa tentative. Certe personne n'avait été blessé mais ils avaient tout les deux eut de la chance.

-Je suis désolé Krokmou, s'excusa le petit viking, je... je n'aurais pas du. Je vais te fabriquer une nouvelle queue, et elle sera encore meilleur que celle ci.

Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps ensemble, remplit de grattement derrière le cou, puis Harold reprit le chemin du château, il était encore tourmenté par sa désastreuse tentative de maîtriser le vol de Krokmou. Il approchait des portes du château quand quelque chose de froid toucha son cou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sous les yeux des trois big four qui étaient resté dans la grande salle, celle ci se modifia pour laisser la place au club de duel. Les quatre tables disparurent pour être remplacée par une série d'estrades. Jack chercha Harold du regard mais le poufsouffle avait disparu. Avec un soupir, Jack se résigna, si il n'avait vraiment pas envie, il n'allait pas le forcer. Une importante foule d'élèves, tous plus excités les un que les autres s'était rassemblée à l'intérieur de la grande salle et discutaient avec animation. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent pénétré dans la grande salle, Philoctete se hissa difficilement sur l'une des tables afin d'être visible de tous.

-Merci à tous d'être venu à ce club de duel, annonça le petit professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, si vous êtes ici c'est pour apprendre les rudiments des combats de sorcier. Afin de rendre ces séances les plus simple et profitable possible, vous allez vous rassembler par équipe de six, ensuite chaque groupe sera rejoins par un élèves de septième année qui leur apprendra l'un des sortilèges que je leur est appris. Formez vos groupe puis venez me voir.

Un intense brouhaha secoua la foule des élèves pendant que les groupes se formait. Après quelques propositions, Jack, Merida et Raiponce s'associèrent avec Wendy, Jefferson et Flynn. La petite équipe ainsi formée, ils allèrent se présenter à Philoctete qui nota leurs noms avant d'appeler l'un des élèves de septième année qui attendait juste derrière lui :

-Mufasa ! Tu vas t'occuper de ce groupe.

-Bonjour, les salua le poufsouffle avant de les conduire sur l'une des estrades encore inoccupé.

-Bien, reprit leur professeur improvisé, on va commencer avec un sort simple mais utile : le sortilège de désarmement, autrement dit, expiliarmus. D'abord une petite démonstration. Qui peut me servir de partenaire.

Les troisièmes année échangèrent des regards perplexe. Aucun n'osant prendre le risque de parler.

\- Merida veut bien le faire, lança Jack à la surprise général.

-Très bien se réjouit Mufasa sans laisser le temps à l'intéressé d'ouvrir la bouche. Mets toi en face de moi et sors ta baguette.

-Tu me payerais ça Jack, chuchota la rousse avant de s'exécuter.

-Le sortilège de désarmement est un sortilège de répulsion. Continua Mufasa, Généralement on essai de le lancer sur la baguette de son adversaire afin de l'arracher de sa main, il est aussi possible projeter quelqu'un à terre si le sort touche une partie du corps mais c'est un acte beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser. Maintenant Merida imaginons que nous sommes dans un duel, tend ta baguette comme si tu voulais jeter un sort, voilà, et _expiliarmus_ !

La baguette de Merida lui sauta hors de la mains, comme si une rafale de vent l'avait emportée, pour finalement retomber hors de portée.

-Vous avez bien regardé ? Demanda Mufasa une fois que Merida eut récupéré sa baguette. Alors répétez après moi : expiliarmus.

-_Expiliarmus_, répétèrent docilement les six amis.

-Pas mal, mais insistez bien sur le ''xp'', exp-iliarmus.

-E_xpiliarmus_, dirent à nouveaux les troisièmes années.

Jack se senti soudain tomber vers l'arrière. Instinctivement, il tenta de se raccrocher à Wendy mais ne fit que l'entraîner dans sa chute. Tout deux heurtèrent lourdement le sol.

-Est ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Mufasa en se précipitant, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-Non ça va, répondit Jack en se relevant, j'ai juste perdu l'équilibre. Excuses moi Wendy.

-C'est pas grave, dit la serdaigle, mais fais attention la prochain fois.

Juste derrière elle, Jack vit Merida lui tirer la langue et agiter sa baguette ne laissant aucun doute sur l'origine de la chute de Jack.

-Bien, continua Mufasa, maintenant vous allez former des groupes de deux et tenter de vous désarmer à tour de rôle.

Jack envisagea un instant de se mettre avec Merida juste pour l'occasion de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais il finit par s'associer avec Flynn, laissant Merida avec Raiponce et Wendy avec Jefferson. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les six amis échangèrent des dizaines d'expiliarmus, sous l'œil attentif de Mufasa qui corrigeait progressivement leurs erreurs. A l'issue du club, Jack considéra qu'il s'était bien amélioré. Son plus gros problème restait son manque de précision plutôt que de puissance, à plusieurs reprises, Flynn fut projeté au sol lorsque le sort de Jack ratait sa cible. Le beau brun avait plutôt le problème inverse, ses sorts, pourtant parfaitement ajustés, ne parvenaient pas à arracher sa baguette des mains de Jack. Quand à Raiponce, ses sorts manquait souvent leur cible mais n'étaient pas assez puissant pour avoir un quelconque effet. La seul qui s'en sortait, c'était Merida, et Raiponce devait sans cesse aller chercher sa baguette que les sortilèges de la rousse avaient propulsée dans les airs. Jack ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait du côté de Wendy et Jefferson mais il doutait que ce soit un sortilèges de désarmement qui ai fait apparaître d'énormes champignons sur l'estrade. Le sortilège de Jack manqua une nouvelle fois sa cible et fit tomber Flynn une nouvelle fois quand Philoctete ordonna à tous les élèves d'arrêter

-Très bien les félicita le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je dois dire que je suis très satisfait du talent que vous avez su montrer pendant ce club, je veux aussi remercier les septième année qui nous ont donné un peu de leur temps, et je vous donne tous rendez vous après les vacances de noël pour le second club de duel. Je rappel que ce club est ouvert à tous et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir été présent aux premier pour participer aux suivants, donc n'hésitez pas à inviter vos amis qui n'étaient pas présent aujourd'hui.

Les six troisièmes année rangerent leurs baguettes et sortirent de la grande salle en discutant avec annulation du club.

-Sérieusement Jack, tu aurais pu éviter de me faire tomber aussi souvent.

-Excuse moi flynn, la prochaine fois je m'en prendrais à Merida, promit son ami.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit la gryffondor, pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à toucher un dragon dans un couloir et c'est pas gagné.

-Au fait, vous savez où est allé votre ami, demanda Jefferson, Harold c'est ça?

-Il a dit qu'il allait se promener, eluda Raiponce, on le verra sans doute au repas du soir.

-Il aurait mieux fait de venir, dit Wendy, comment on peut avoir envie de sortir par un temps pareil alors qu'il y a un club de duel à l'intérieur?

Jack, comme le reste des big four, ignora la question, préférant regarder par la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir le petit poufsouffle ou un petit point noir dans le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun point noir, juste une multitude de points blancs. Sans perdre de temps en explication, il commença à courir en direction du parc du château. Entendant à peine Merida demander d'une voix étonnée : ''Mais il fait quoi le givré?''. Il traversa les couloirs bousculant au passage quelques élèves mais ne ralentit pas. Il sortit enfin dans le parc, savourant la fraîcheur de l'air. Il resta quelques secondes juste devant la porte du château, le nez en l'air, se réjouissant des premier flocon de la saison. La neige tombait lentement, recouvrant l'herbe du parc. Sans chercher à se retenir, Jack couru dans l'herbe, riant de plaisir. Il tourna sur lui même entraînant quelques flocons dans sa ronde, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il finit par s'accroupir pour caresser la surface froid et mouillée qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

-Hé Jack! L'appela Merida depuis le seuil du château, On peut savoir ce que tu...

La question de la gryffondor fut coupée nette par la boule de neige que lui envoya le serpentard. Car si Jack n'était pas l'élève le plus précis avec une baguette, quand il s'agissait d'une boule de neige, il se transformait en fin sniper.

-Ça tu vas me le payer Frost ! Rugit la rouquine, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête sous l'effet de la colère.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur et amassa rapidement une petite boule de neige qu'elle projeta en direction de Jack. Il évita le projectile et renvoya une nouvelle boule de neige qui atterri sur l'épaule de Flynn. En quelques minutes, les six adolescents furent dans la neige à échanger des tirs glacé en riant. Lorsque raiponce et Wendy crièrent grâce et proposèrent de rentrer ce réchauffer, tous le monde fut ravie d'accepter et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Juste avant de franchir le seuil, Jack aperçu derrière l'une des fenêtres du château une haute silhouette avec une natte blond platine qui observait la neige qui continuait de tomber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elsa retira sa main de la vitre gelée. La neige était en avance cette année et un présentiment lui disait qu'elle allait rester longtemps. Elle se réjouissait de l'arrivé des flocons, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir jouer comme Jack et ses amis, et surtout pas pour faire une bataille de boule de neige. Pas qu'il fasse trop froid, le froid ne l'avait jamais dérangé, mais elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de jeter de la neige au visage de quelqu'un. Cela l'avait amusé à une époque, mais plus maintenant. Elsa admira les minuscules flocons pendant encore quelques minutes puis rebroussa chemin vers la bibliothèque.

-Ça ne va pas Elsa ? Demanda une voix juste derrière elle.

La futur reine se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Garrett, un poufsouffle avec lequel elle suivait le cours de sortilège. Garrett était un individu pour le moins inhabituel. Aveugle, il se mouvait pourtant avec une certitude qui faisait douté de son handicape, et de l'intérêt de la canne qu'il portait. Mais surtout Garrett avait une perspicacité et une connaissance de la nature profonde des chose que sa cécité ne laissait pas deviner et qui mettait Elsa mal à l'aise.

-Oui, oui, assura la serdaigle, j'étais juste en train de regarder la neige.

-Je me disais bien qu'il faisait plus froid que d'habitude, dit Garrett plus pour lui même que pour Elsa. Très froid à vrai dire...

-Et bien ça veux sans doute dire que ''l'hiver arrive'', ironisa Elsa en reprenant son chemin. On se voit mardi en sortilège.

Elle s'installa à nouveau sur l'une des chaises du bibliothèque. A quelques mètre d'elle, Taka lisait un épais volume de sortilège en répétant la formule qu'ils étaient censé apprendre. Elsa allait également se replonger dans son travail quand une petite chouette effraie pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se posa devant elle. Elsa fronça les sourcil en reconnaissant le rapace, c'était un des oiseaux de l'école mais celui ci est particulièrement utilisé par une certaine personne en particulier. Elle détacha le parchemin attaché à la patte et le parcouru, rapidement, lorsqu'elle acheva de lire les quelques lignes pour la troisième fois, se se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Bon maintenant je fais quoi ? Se demanda t elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voila un chapitre de plus, la fin de la partie Jack et la partie elsa était un peu improvisée, mais ça rend bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Encore une fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire donc excusez mes fautes. Tiens pour me faire pardonner, je vous conseil les fan art disney/harry potter par Isaiah Stephens, il y en a des pas mal du tous. Comme d'habitude je vous encourage fortement à écrire une review, ça aussi plaisir que les premiers flocons (j'exagère à peine) si ça n'est pas déjà fait, vous pouvez aussi suivre l'histoire pour être prévenu à chaque nouveau chapitre. A la prochain (qui risque d'être long à attendre mais aussi long à lire)


	32. Les choses bougent

Salut à tous, happy Easter, joyeuse pâque et méfiez vous des kangourous ! Merci beaucoup à Lightnight66 pour sa review, et maintenant les réponse aux autre auquel je n'ai pas eux le temps de répondre :

Feux-follet : comment ne pas aimer la neige ? Content que ce chapitre t'es plu. Je me suis dit que si Harold se cassait quelque chose ça serait plus compliqué pour la suite du récit et je sais que c'est vraiment énervant de se casser quelque chose.

LittlePhoenix59 : Salut, quel empathie pour sentir la neige dans une fic ^^, content de voir que tu retrouve les perso, même si je prend forcément quelques liberté. Détend toi et profites.

Aereon777 : la référence à GoT qui était obligé dans un chapitre comme celui là, et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, les commentaires c'est comme les fanfic, il faut être content de les écrire, alors qu'il soit petit, grand, constructif ou juste amical, il n'y a pas de review inutile et aucune qui ne me fasse plaisir.

Voila maintenant place à ce chapitre que j'attendais beaucoup et qui s'est écrit un peu plus vite que je ne le pensais.

**Les choses bouges**

Elsa remua sans conviction le jus de citrouille qui était dans son verre. N'importe quel élève de poudlard qui serait sortit de l'école aurait commandé une bièreaubeurre ou autre boisson exotique du Pré au Lard mais Elsa n'était pas tentée par la nouveauté. La situation qu'elle vivait était déjà assez nouvelle pour qu'elle prenne le moindre risque. Elle était attablée à une table des trois balais, le bar le plus réputé de la ville de Pré au lard, où pour la première fois de l'année, les élèves de poudlard pouvaient venir se détendre. Et Elsa était détendu, enfin aussi détendu qu'elle pouvait l'être après avoir été invité à boire un verre au trois balais par Jack une semaine plus tôt. Elle devait reconnaître que le jeune homme avait été malin en prenant une tel avance dans sa proposition. Si il lui avait proposé une tel chose pendant la semaine, elle aurait sans doute refusé. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était convaincu de modifier un peu le programme de son week end et elle s'était rendu au Pré au Lard pour la deuxième fois de sa scolarité. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de son verre de jus de citrouille quand elle se souvint de sa première venu au village. Respirant profondément, elle se parvint à se détendre et porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Le liquide avait profondément refroidit mais restait agréable.

-Bon, tu vas peut être pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu voulais me voir aujourd'hui. Demanda-t-elle au jeune serpentard assis en face d'elle.

-C'est juste qu'on a plus beaucoup d'occasions de se voir cette année, alors je me suis dit que cette sortie était l'occasion idéal pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu. A chaque fois que je te croise dans les couloirs où à la bibliothèque, tu es occupé à quelque chose.

Elsa pouvait difficilement prétendre le contraire, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas être déranger lorsqu'elle faisait son travail et devait bien reconnaître que celui ci lui prenait une grande partie de son temps. Même parmi les serdaigles on la trouvait parfois trop ardu à la tâche mais cela lui convenait parfaitement.

-Je suis assez occupé, les professeurs nous donnent beaucoup de travail et j'ai plein de choses à faire à coté.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vraie, car la seule chose qu'elle faisait était de prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire et d'apprendre toute ces choses qu'on n'apprenait pas en cours. Cela lui évitait de penser à ses futures responsabilités royales et aux fluctuations de sa magie.

-Et bien ça n'a pas l'air d'une partie de plaisir la quatrième année, commenta Jack, ça ne donne pas envie de passer la troisième année et en même temps ça doit être pire en cinquième année.

-Oui c'est sûr, confirma Elsa, contente que le jeune homme parle d'un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait, c'est la première année avec un diplôme : les BUSE. Et c'est aussi la dernière année du parcours généraliste, après cette examen, on doit choisir les matière que l'on devra prendre en fonction du métier qu'on veut faire.

-Et toi tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Jack.

-Moi ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, peu importe ce que je prend je deviendrais la reine d'Arendel. Je choisirais les matières en cinquième année.

-Il n'y a quelque chose que je comprend pas, si tu pourras être reine peu importe tes résultats scolaire, pourquoi tu travailles autant ?

-Je ne travaille pas uniquement pour les résultats scolaire ! Répondit Elsa en le fusillant du regard, si je travaille, c'est pour les connaissance que ça peut m'apporter. Et même si je n'ai pas besoin de bonnes notes pour devenir reine, de très nombreuses personnes regarde mon parcours, épie mon mon parcours scolaire pour déceler une éventuel faiblesse dans la futur reine d'Arendel. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas travailler

-Tu veux dire que des personnes sont en train de nous espionner, s'inquiéta Jack en lança des furtif tout autour de lui.

-Mais non gros bêta, répondit Elsa, oubliant un instant son agacement. Les familles nobles se contente de regarder les résultats scolaires, elles ne prendraient pas la peine de faire suivre une simple princesse. D'autant que je ne suis pas la seule noble de Poudlard, il y a aussi les frères Pride, ta copine Mérida... Henry Naveen aussi je crois... il doit y en avoir d'autre mais je ne les connais pas.

-Moi je crois que tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour toi, reprit le serpentard, tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'aux ASPIC si tu ne te détends pas de temps en temps.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais en ce moment, et puis je fait des pauses aussi, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activités à poudlard.

En réalité, Elsa n'avait jamais vraiment cherché une activité extra-scolaire, elles avaient toujours pris trop de temps à son goût, le quidditch ne l'avait jamais attiré, elle avait essayé le club de lecture mais l'avait rapidement quitté quand elle avait constaté que la majorité des conversations tournaient autour de livres de vampire ou de Gilderoy Lockart, elle avait aussi essayé le club de sortilège mais le niveau et le sujet de ces sorts ne lui convenaient pas, quel intérêt de transformer un serpent en écharpe ? Elle avait définitivement abandonné quand on lui avait proposé de rejoindre le groupe de couture.

-Et tu as essayé le club de duel ? Demanda soudain Jack, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

-Un club où on apprend à se taper dessus ? Très peu pour moi. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas qu'il ait autant de succès.

-Ce sont des sortilèges d'auto-défense, en somme c'est comme un prolongement du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. On passe deux ou trois heure à s'entraîner sur un sortilège choisi par un septième année, ce qui veux dire qu'en plus on prend de l'avance pour les cours de DCFM.

Elsa ne su quoi répondre. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la chose sous cette angle. Si un club pouvait vraiment lui permettre de progresser en dehors des cours. Mais même dans cet environnement contrôlé, elle devrait faire attention à ses pouvoirs. Ce serait presque la première fois qu'elle aurait recourt à la magie hors d'une salle de classe. Ils continuèrent à parler du club de sortilège pendant de longues minutes avant que la chaleur ne devienne vraiment insupportable.

-Que dirais tu de sortir un peu, proposa Elsa, on pourrait aller voir la cabane hurlante.

Jack approuva avec joie, ils payèrent leur consommations et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Tu sais Elsa, dit Jack tout en poussant la porte, après la cabane hurlante on pourrait aller...

Au même moment, une autre personne tenta d'entrer dans le bar et lui rentra dedans. Surpris, Jack trébucha et tomba par terre. Le serpentard s'apprêta à se relever pour s'expliquer avec celle qui l'avait bousculer mais quand il la reconnu, il ne parvint qu'à bredouiller son nom :

-Va... Vanellope ?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce, accoudée à l'une des fenêtres du château, savourait l'air de ce début de soirée. Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne journée. Avec Wendy, elles étaient entrée dans au moins la moitié des boutiques du pré au lard et il y en avait beaucoup. Discutant de tout et de rien elle avaient essayé des dizaines de vêtements, partagée des marrons chaud et parcouru d'innombrables boutique à la recherche de cadeaux de noël. La mère de Raiponce ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'argent et la jeune fille n'avait pas osé lui demander de peur qu'elle revienne sur sa décision de signer son autorisation de sortie. C'est justement à ce moment que la serdaigle la poche intérieur de son manteau qui contenait le miroir à doublé face chauffer pour lui indiquer que sa mère essayait de la contacter.  
Précautionneusement, raiponce sortie la fine plaque réfléchissant que sa mère lui avait offerte pour sa première année et grâce à laquelle elles pouvaient communiquer lorsque raiponce était à Poudlard. La jeune fille tenta en vain d'enlever la buée glissée entre le miroir et sa plaque de verre, avant d'activer la conversation. Son reflet se brouilla pour être remplacé par une silhouette à l'épaisse chevelure bouclée.

-Raiponce ? Tu es là ? Demanda la voix de Gothel Tower.

-Oui mère, répondit la jeune fille, ce n'est qu'un peu de buée. Mais je vous entend parfaitement. Comment allez vous?

-c'est toujours dure sans toi ma petite fleur, mais je ne vais pas trop mal. Et toi comment vas tu ? Tu n'as pas attrapé froid j'espère?

-Non mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai passé une très bonne semaine. Nous avons eut le contrôle sur les usages de la mandragore sont je vous avais parlé la semaine dernière.

Je pense avoir bien réussie, et j'ai eut un 18,5 en sortilège.

-C'est très bien ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu as à faire pour la semaine prochaines ?

-Mr Philoctète nous à demandé une rédaction sur les strangulos, répondit Raiponce après quelques secondes de réflexion, on doit finir de dresser la liste des ingrédients de la potion de restauration pour Mr Slughorn, et un dessin de licorne pour Mr Hagrid.

-Travailles bien ma petite fleur, mais fais attention à toi surtout. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois malade pour les vacances.

-A ce propos, dit Raiponce, saisissant aussitôt l'occasion qui lui était offerte. Et ce que je peux rester à Poudlard ce noël?

-Rester à Poudlard ce noël? Répéta, incrédule la voix de sa mère. Même avec la buée, Raiponce pouvait presque voir le mélange de déception et de compassion sur le visage de sa mère. Mais enfin ma chérie, nous avons déjà si peu d'occasion de nous voir, pourquoi ne veux tu pas rentrer passer Noël avec moi ?

-Non pas du tout. Assura Raiponce, je ne veux juste éviter vous déranger mère, vous avez déjà tellement de travail, je ne ferais que vous distraire.

-Tu as parfaitement montré cette été à quel point tu m'étais indispensable. J'aurais sans doute besoin de toi pendant ces vacances, je dirais même que tu es indispensable.

-Mais mère...

-J'ai besoin de toi Raiponce ! l'interrompit sa mère d'un ton sans réplique. Tu rentrera passer Noël avec moi.

La serdaigle abandonna, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun chance de faire changer sa mère d'avis. Et puis deux semaines hors du château lui feraient du bien. Il faudrait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire parvenir leurs cadeaux à ses amis.

-Raiponce ? Tu es encore là? Demanda Gothel essayant visiblement d'effacer la buée qui la séparait de sa fille. Raiponce ! Tu n'es quand même pas en train de bouder ?

-Non mère je suis là.

-Alors je t'attendrais dans trois semaine à la gare de King cross. Conclue Gothel. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de te voir. Je t'aime ma petite fleur.

\- Je vous aime encore plus mère.

-Et moi plus encore que cela.

Le miroir redevint opaque, marquant la fin de la discussion. Raiponce s'accouda à nouveau à la fenêtre. Au moins elle avait essayé de convaincre sa mère mais c'était normal qu'elle veuille la revoir. Alors pourquoi ce légère peur qu'elle avait sentit dans la voix de sa mère ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Harold, attend moi un peu.

Le petit poufsouffle poussa discrètement un petit soupir d'exaspération. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être suivi, surtout par quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas forcément invité à être là. Mais il s'arrêta quand même. Déjà parce que c'était vraie qu'il allait vite, surtout dans une forêt où des branches, racines et une neige épaisse gênaient la progression, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être en froid avec Merida. La jeune fille avait beau s'être un peu imposée dans sa visite à Krokmou, elle n'en restait pas moins une très bonne amie.

-Dépêches toi Meri, dit le petit viking, on est presque arrivé.

-Oui j'arrive, il va pas s'envoler ton dragon.

-Ba si justement il va s'envoler.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Harold pouvait sentir Krokmou qui piaffait d'impatience et il avait de grandes difficultés à lui dire de les attendre. Ils avaient été légèrement ralentie par un blizzard qui les avait obligé à s'abriter sous les branches d'un sapin mais le ciel s'était peu à peu éclaircie et la météo semblait idéal pour une virée à dos de furie nocturne.

Il parvinrent finalement à la petite clairière où Krokmou avait élu domicile. À cause de sa chaleur corporelle, la neige avait fondu sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre à la ronde, obligeant le dragon à se cacher encore plus profondément dans la forêt interdite pour ne pas être repéré. Les deux amis retirèrent leur écharpes lorsqu'ils furent assez proche pour profiter de la douce chaleur émise par la furie nocturne.

\- Je m'habituais jamais au changement de température, avoua Merida.

Harold, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, couru rapidement jusqu'à la clairière pour serrer son dragon dans ses bras. Merida tenta de le suivre mais pris son pied dans une racine et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Ça va Merida ? Demanda Harold.

-Très bien, répondit la jeune fille en crachant des feuilles.

Harold se détourna de son amie et sortit la nouvelle prothèse pour la queue de Krokmou du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière. Plus solide et plus flexible que l'ancienne, Harold avait eut du mal à collecter les matériaux nécessaire à son élaboration. Il était beaucoup plus facile de trouver des feuille de cuir dans un village artisanal comme Beurk que dans une école de sorciers, aussi incroyable puisse t elle être. Expliquant mentalement à Krokmou ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Harold installa le mécanisme parallèlement à l'aileron toujours intact et serra la série de sangles qui le fixait à la colonne vertébrale du reptile. Krokmou grogna, exprimant mentalement le sentiment d'inconfort que lui donnait sa nouvelle queue. Harold effectua quelques rapides réglages et Krokmou cessa de grogner.

-On dirais que ça va mieux, constata le petit viking. Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

Krokmou lui rappela d'un regard et d'une petite tape mentale que c'était en très grande partie de sa faute si la dernière queue s'était déchiré.

-Bon d'accord, c'était un peu de ma faute, reconnu Harold, mais tu aurais quand même pu dire merci.

Krokmou poussa un petit grognement de remerciement et Harold lui offrit les poissons qu'il avait apporté de la cuisine. Le furie nocturne pouvait parfaitement se nourrir seul mais il ne pouvait pas aller pêcher dans le lac du château et Harold devait lui apporter la nourriture de base des dragons.

-Il y a problème Harold ? Demanda Merida qui avait fini pas atteindre la clairière.

-Non aucun problème, répondit Harold, ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir un chevaucheur de plus aujourd'hui ?

Krokmou jugea la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes. Dans un coin de son esprit, Harold pouvait sentir les doutes qui secouait le furie nocturne. Le surplus de poids, la réticente à laisser quelqu'un d'autre que son dragonnier le toucher, les réactions un peu trop violente qu'avait eut Merida la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu... Délicatement, Harold l'encouragea et dissipa les peurs de son dragon qui finit par accepter. Merida et lui s'installèrent sur la selle, la rousse se plaçant juste derrière lui pour lui laisser les rênes.

-Allez mon grand on y va en douceur, on... Harold sentit les intentions de Krokmou quelques secondes avant qu'il ne les mette à exécution et tenta de lancer un avertissement. Accroches tooooooooiiiiiii !

Krokmou avait effectué un décollage éclair. A une vitesse stupéfiante, le reptile avait quitté le sol. Si Merida n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'agripper à l'uniforme d'Harold, elle aurait été jeté à terre par la fulgurance du départ du dragon. Merida poussa un petit cris qu'Harold n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la part de Merida. En quelques secondes, Krokmou s'était hissé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de reprendre leur souffle, le furie nocturne effectua une descente en piqué, ignorant le long hurlement d'Harold. Le petit viking chercha à entrer en contact avec l'esprit du dragon mais celui ci parvenait à bloquer l'esprit de son cavalier. La seul chose qu'Harold parvint à lire de l'esprit de sa monture était une froide volonté de tester celle qui se trouvait sur son dos.

-Krokmou, cria Harold de vive voix, arrêtes çaaaaaaa

Krokmou avait cessé de battre des ailes et chutait maintenant comme une pierre en direction du sol. Harold sentit les mains de Merida se crisper sur ses épaules, mais aucun des deux adolescents ne cria, probablement de peur de ce qui se passerais si ils ouvraient la bouche. Krokmou ouvrit les ailes à la dernière seconde, frôla la cime des arbres et remonta en chandelle pour finalement se stabilisé au dessus des nuages. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Krokmou n'avait pas l'intention de se lancer dans une nouvelle manœuvre extrême, Harold s'autorisa à respirer.

-C'est tout le temps comme ça les vols sur ton dragons ? Demanda Merida qui reprenait également son souffle.

-Non d'habitude il prévient avant d'aller aussi vite. Mais sinon c'est à peu près normal.

-Wow, c'est cool.

Harold ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus. Il n'aurait sans doute pas qualifier Krokmou de cool, en fait il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir à quel point Krokmou était à la fois impressionnant, affectueux, sûr de lui, puissant, dangereux et... cool, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Après ce départ pour le moins marquant, le vol fut presque calme. Krokmou semblait avoir accepté le fait que Merida se tienne sur son dos et prévenait ses cavaliers lorsqu'il voulait effectuer une manœuvre particulièrement osée, enfin, la majorité du temps. Ils en profitèrent pour admirer le paysage. Harold restait connecté à l'esprit de Krokmou et conversait avec lui tout en scrutant la pénombre de la forêt interdite. Il volèrent jusqu'à ce que le ciel prenne une teinte orangé. Krokmou effectua une derrière descente en piqué avant de se poser au centre de la clairière de laquelle il était partit. Harold le remercia une dernière fois, et la furie nocturne accorda même à Merida le droit de le caresser pour lui dire au revoir. Les deux élèves reprirent le chemin du château en discutant du vol qu'il venait d'effectuer.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu aimes autant venir voir Krokmou, dit Merida alors qu'ils approchaient de la lisière de la forêt.

-Je ne vole pas à chaque fois que je vais voir Krokmou, précisa Harold, souvent je vais juste pour le nourrir, discuter et lui faire des caresses. Si on volait plus souvent, on finirait par se faire repérer et même avec la protection de Wensid, ça deviendrait très compliqué pour Krokmou de rester à Poudlard.

-Je comprend, mais c'est tellement stupéfiant ! Dit Merida sans chercher à masquer sa voix, il est tellement stupéfiant ! Et le vent dans le ciel et les accélérations c'est super bien !

-Moins fort, Meri, lui reprocha Harold on est presque arrivé au...

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Appuyé contre un tronc à la sortie de la forêt, se trouvait la dernière personne qu'Harold avait envie de trouver dans une tel situation.

-Je me demandais bien quand est ce que vous alliez sortir de la forêt, dit Astrid d'un ton désinvolte comme si elle demandait si ils avaient trouvé des champignons.

-Euh Astrid, écoutes...

-Mais je t'écoute Harold, je serais ravi d'apprendre la raison pour laquelle tu lui offre aujourd'hui ce que tu m'a promis i mois.

-C'est juste que je savais pas comment te le demander.

-Ca c'est pour t'apprendre à le faire, dit Astrid en lui jetant une pierre au visage avant qu'Harold ou Merida est pu réagir, et ça c'est pour tous le reste.

Aved une rapidité surprenant, la blonde pointa sa baguette sur une branche qui tomba sur la tête d'Harold. La branche n'était pas trop lourde et la douleur ne fut causer que pas le petit cailloux qu'Astrid avait commencé à lui envoyer. Lorsqu'Harold se fut débarrassé du bois de bois, il vit Astrid qui retournait en courant vers le château. Sans un mot pour Merida, il se lança à sa poursuite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Vanellope ! Est ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer comment tu es arrivée ici ? Précisément !

Jack avait ajouté ce dernier mot car sa petite sœur avait essayé par trois fois de lui répondre mais à chaque fois, Jack n'avait pas compris.

-Euh, et bien j'avais envie d'aller à pré au lard alors je suis venu. Répondit la petite fille d'une voix hésitante.

Jack se retint de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Bon c'était pas vraiment plus précis que les fois précédente. Lorsqu'il était tombé, c'est le cas, sur Vanellope, Jack avait eu du mal à le croire mais Elsa avait rapidement réagit. Elle avait entrainer les deux membre de guardian gates vers la sortie du village en vérifiant autour d'elle qu'aucun élève ne faisait attention à eux. Par chance, et sans doute à cause de l'important blizzard, la rue était presque vide et heureusement car les vive protestation de la petite brune aurait été très suspect. Le trio ne s'était arrêté qu'une fois arrivé dans un bosquet d'arbre au frontière de la ville. Ce petit intermède avait permit à Jack de reprendre ses esprits, et il avait rapidement repris son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Il avait ensuite interrogé sa sœur adoptive sur le pourquoi du comment de sa présence mais n'avait pas vraiment obtenu de réponse. Il commençait à s'énerver avant qu'Elsa n'intervienne

-Bon reprenons au début, dit Elsa, tu voulais venir à Pré au lard, mais par quel chemin tu es arrivé ?

-J'ai pas pris de chemin, je voulais juste venir.

-Vanellope, reprit Elsa en faisant preuve d'un maximum pédagogie, tu sais que les murs de Poudlard sont surveillé ? Comment tu as réussie à passer par les murs ?

-Je n'ai pas passé les murs, exliqua la petite gryffondor. Je suis juste venu au Pré au Lard.

-Tu n'es pas passé par les murs, répéta Jack, mais alors par ou es tu passés, tu es venu en balais ? Ou alors tu as découvert un passage secret ?

-Poudlard est entouré d'une barrière runique empêchant les intrusions aérienne depuis la grande guerre. Corrigea Elsa. Mais tu as peut être raison, tu as pris un passage secret ? Demanda-t-elle à Vanellope.

-Non, j'ai juste voulu venir.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Dit Jack qui commençait à perdre patience, ça ne sert à rien de nous mentir Vanellope, tu n'es quand même pas venu ici en te téléportant.

-Attend Jack, tempéra Elsa, est ce que vous étiez déjà venu au Pré au lard avant ?

-Euh oui je crois, répondit le serpentard surprit par la question, Père nous avait amené ici pour nous acheter des vêtements d'hiver et on était passé chez Honeyduck juste après.

-Oui et le petit vendeur, il s'était énervé parce que j'avais mangé une sucette, ajouta Vanellope en gloussant.

-Alors j'ai peut être une explication, dit Elsa, mais ça paraît complètement fou. Vanellope, est ce que tu sais transplaner ?

-Transplaner ? Répéta Jack, mais enfin Elsa, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est l'une des première chose qu'on apprend en histoire de la magie.

-Ça veut dire quoi transplaner ? Demanda Vanellope. (1)

-Enfin Vanellope, sermonna son frère, tu sais bien, c'est ce que fait Père quand il va faire les course, il disparaît pour réapparaître autre part.

-A d'accord, comprit la petite fille, alors oui je sais le faire.

Jack resta bouche bée devant la réponse. Le transplanage était une capacité très compliqué qui nécessitait pour tous les sorcier de longues heures d'entraînement et une certaine force magique. On commençait traditionnellement à apprendre à transplaner à 17 ans lorsque les pouvoirs d'un individu étaient pleinement développés, et les premiers essais était rarement réussi. Que Vaneloppe, une petite fille de 11 ans puisse transplaner semblait impossible.

-Tu sais transplaner ?! Bredouilla Jack arrivant difficilement à le dire, mais depuis quand ?

-Depuis l'année dernière. Répondit Vanellope qui ne comprenait visiblement pas la surprise de son frère, j'ai juste envie d'aller quelque part alors j'y vais, c'est facile.

-C'est... incroyable, mais même si tu sais transplaner, comment est ce que tu as pu transplaner hors de Poudlard ? Il est impossible de transplaner depuis l'école.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la petite fille. c'est interdit ?

-C'est pas interdit, c'est juste impossible !

-Il existe des exceptions, intervint Elsa, seul quelques sorciers dans l'histoire pouvait contourner les barrières runiques empêchant de transplaner.

-Et tu pense que Vanellope fait partie de ces sorciers ?

-Il semblerait... tu veux bien nous montrer ? Ajouta Elsa à l'adresse de Vanellope.

La petit gryffondor acquiesça, ferma les yeux et se volatilisa. Jack la chercha quelques secondes des yeux mais elle avait belle et bien disparu.

-C'est incroyable, répéta le jeune homme. Elle peut vraiment transplaner.

-C'était bien ? Demanda Vanellope en surgissant de derrière un arbre.

-Oui très bien, la félicita Elsa, c'est donc comme ça que tu es venu à Pré au lard ?

-Oui, confirma la petite fille, je voulait venir et prendre une sucette de Honeyduck.

-Mais tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ? dit Jack. C'est réservé aux élèves à partir de la troisième année.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste !

Jack pensait également que ce n'était pas juste que les première et deuxième année ne puisse pas sortir de l'école. Ça aurait été une autre personne il aurait pu trouver ça cool qu'on puisse ainsi sortir de Poudlard mais s'agissant de sa sœur, il se devait d'être un peu plus responsable.

-Ce n'est pas la question, éluda t il, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Et si quelqu'un te voit ça pourrait être très grave.

-C'est pas juste, répéta-t-elle en commençant à bouder.

-Vanellope, reprit Jack avec plus de douceur, ce que tu es capable de faire, de transplaner, c'est très important et il faut y faire attention, rentrons au château et on va expliquer ça à un professeur.

-Attend Jack ! Intervint à nouveau Elsa, il vaut mieux qu'on garde ça pour nous.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda Jack, on peut pas garder secret un truc aussi énorme.

-Si justement, en tous cas ne pas le crier sur les toits, si on la ramène au château alors que personne ne l'a vu sortir, ça va se savoir dans toute l'école, tout les élèves vont venir la voir et lui demander des choses. Et ensuite ce sera le ministère de la magie qui s'en occupera. Les sorcier possédant de tel pouvoir son souvent fiché puis surveillé.

Jack réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

-Très bien, on va garder ça secret, et juste en parler à Père, il est au courant demanda Jack à sa sœur.

-Non

-Alors on va faire ça, Vanellope tu vas transplaner au château et on se retrouvera là bas pour discuter.

-Mais j'avais envie de boire une bierraubeure et de manger une sucette. Protesta la petite gryffondor.

-On te ramènera une sucette, promit Jack, maintenant retourne à l'école.

Vanellope fit la moût, mais accepta et transplana. Jack se permit enfin de pousser un profond soupir. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler toute les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Que la petite sœur, qu'il connaissaient depuis l'âge de 6 ans, soit capable de tel pouvoir lui paraissait aussi incroyable que déroutant.

-Désolé Elsa mais je vais devoir rentrer à l'école. Il faut que je m'occupe de ça.

-T'inquiète pas je comprend et je viens avec toi. On aura d'autre occasion pour aller à Pré au lard.

-Oui, et peut être que cette fois, Harold, Meri et Raiponce voudront venir. Dit Jack alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de retour vers le château. Au fait je voulais te remercier pour ta réaction quand tu as vu Vanellope.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu as tout de suite eut le bon réflexe de nous amener autre part, et c'est toi qui a compris le pouvoir de Vanellope.

-C'est normal, il faut faire attention avec les pouvoirs inhabituels, mais il faut faire encore plus attention à ce qu'en pense les personnes autour de toi. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est espérer que ta petite sœur n'aura pas de problèmes à cause de son don.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour elle, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

-Elle me rappel ma petite sœur, je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'Anna n'ai pas cherché à en faire son amis.

Ça faisait bizarre à Jack de comparer Anna et Vanellope. Il avait discuté quelques fois avec Anna et devait reconnaître qu'elle pouvait être aussi explosive que Vanellope, mais Anna paraissait beaucoup plus mature, du moins pour lui, que Vanellope, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une année d'écart tout au plus. Les petites sœurs restait toujours des petites sœurs aux yeux de leurs aînés, se dit le serpentard.

-Vanellope doit avoir ses propres amis, je ne m'inquiète pas, dit finalement Jack. A et il faut quand même qu'on passe chez honeyduck, je lui ai promis une sucette, et on en profitera pour prendre aussi quelque chose. Une proposition ?

-Du chocolat ! Répondit Elsa avec un sourire gourmand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merida regarda Harold partir à la poursuite d'Astrid et considéra qu'il valait mieux ne pas les suivre. De toute évidence, elle avait fait une bêtise. Harold devait avoir promit quelque chose à Astrid, sans doute une ballade sur Krokmou et à cause de Merida qui avait réussie à faire céder Harold pour qu'il l'emmène, la blonde avait du s'imaginer des choses.

-La vie est compliqué parfois, se dit l'héritière des Dumbroch en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du parc après avoir fait fondre la neige qui le recouvrait d'un petit sortilège.

La journée était sur le point de s'achever et le soleil était en train de disparaître derrière les cimes de la forêt interdite. La gryffondor se remémora le vol qu'elle avait effectué avec Harold, tentant d'en graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire. Voler sur un dragon était une expérience incroyable et avec ce qui c'était passé avec Astrid, elle ne pourrait pas recommencer de sitôt.

-La prochaine fois j'irais à Pré au lard avec les autres. Dit la princesse à voix haute.

Aux fin fond de son esprit, sa bête intérieure approuva d'un grognement. L'ours qu'elle abritait n'avait cessé de protesté à partir du moment où ils étaient monté sur le dos de Krokmou. Merida avait même sentit la peur de son animagus tordre ses propres entrailles lorsque la furie nocturne avait réalisé un looping. C'était bizarre de sentir la peur d'un autre mais c'était une sensation forte en plus, ce dont Merida ne se plaignait pas. Quand on avait escaladé une montagne à mains nu, affronté un ours gigantesque et subis le regard courroucé du professeur Wensid, sans éprouver la moindre peur, on faisait ce qu'on pouvait pour trouver des sensations forte. Merida traita sa bête intérieure de poule mouillé auquel l'ours répondit par un grognement de défi mais leur échange s'arrêtèrent là.

La gryffondor resta assis sur le banc jusqu'à ce que le soleil est disparu. Celui ci se couchait de plus en plus tôt et il n'était même pas si tard. En reprenant le chemin du château, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle aurait peut être le temps de commencer cet assommant devoir de divination que la professeur Treylawnay leur avait donné pour la semaine prochaine, du moins si la salle commune était suffisamment calme, ce qui était hautement improbable un samedi soir.

Merida avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un léger frisson sur sa nuque la fit s'arrêter. C'est sa bête intérieure qui lui avait parlé, ou plutôt avertie : il y avait une créature très prôche et très dangereuse. Le soleil n'avait disparu que depuis peu de temps et la nuit n'était pas complètement obscure. Lentement, Merida sorti sa baguette et inspecta les alentours, tout en s'interrogeant. Elle aussi était capable de sentir une présence mais la qualifier de dangereuse était purement subjectif de sa bête intérieur. Était ce Krokmou qui l'avait suivi ? Ou bien quelque chose d'autre ? Sa bête intérieur poussa un rugissements d'avertissement, Merida réagit d'instinct et fit volte face. Sortant d'une épaisse chape d'ombre, la créature avança vers la jeune fille.

C'était une araignée, qui aurait pu paraître normal si ce n'était sa taille démesuré. La bête avait la forme d'une mygale mais devait faire la taille d'un cheval et ses huit yeux rougeoyaient dans l'obscurité. Tout en progressant en direction de la rousse, l'araignée faisait claquer ses mandibules, se réjouissant du repas à venir. Merida essaya leva sa baguette mais la créature choisie ce moment pour sauter sur elle.

-_Flippendo_ ! Hurla Merida.

Le trait de lumière frappa l'araignée en plein vol mais ne fit rien d'autre que la dévier légèrement de sa trajectoire. La mygale heurta l'épaule de Merida qui tomba à terre et sa baguette lui échappa des mains. L'énorme araignée fit volte face et se précipita sur la jeune fille resté au sol. Merida roula au sol par reflexe et esquiva l'étreinte de la créature d'extrême justesse. Sans perdre une seconde, Merida laissa libre cours à sa bête intérieur qui se déchaînait déjà au fond de son esprit. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque, des nuées de poil jaillir sur ses bras et ses ongles s'allongèrent jusqu'à devenir de puissante griffe. Mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide, avec une vivacité incroyable, l'araignée se jeta à nouveau sur elle et planta ses mandibules dans l'épaule de la jeune fille qui hurla de douleur. Dans un réflexe incontrôlé, Merida parvint à repousser la créature d'un coup de pied mais la douleur avait interrompu sa transformation. Une nouvelle fois, l'énorme mygale se redressa dans un cliquetis d'impatience et d'avidité. Merida tenta à nouveau de faire appel à sa bête intérieure mais celle ci resta muette, comme si la morsure avait touché l'animagus en plein cœur. Merida était paralysé, incapable de crier ou de réaliser le moindre mouvement contre son attaquant. L'araignée, sachant sa proie à sa merci, s'avança en se léchant les babines. (2)

-_Wingardium Leviossa_ !

L'araignée s'éleva soudain dans les airs, se débattant dans l'emprise du sortilèges, et claquant furieusement des mâchoires. Merida chercha du regard celui qui aurait pu lancer sort mais la nuit était trop sombre pour qu'elle distingue quelque chose. Dans un dernier claquement de fureur, la mygale brisa le sortilège qui l'emprisonait et tomba au sol. Elle chercha son agresseur pendant quelques secondes avant que le sauveur de Merida ne se manifeste à nouveau.

-_Diffindo_.

Le trait de lumière frappa le corps velu de l'araignée mais ne lui infligea aucun dommage. Se servant de la trajectoire du sort, la bête se précipita vers celui qui l'attaquait et sauta dans sa direction.

-_Impedimenta_ !

Le sortilège frappa l'araignée dans son sternum et la jeta à terre.

-Les acromentules ne dévoilent leur ventre que lorsqu'elle attaquent, commenta une voix douce et dédaigneuse, c'est le seul endroit où elles sont sensible à des sortilèges directes et ces pathétiques créatures sont incapable de chasser sa exposer leur point faible. _Lumos_ !

Une puissante lumière éclaira la scène, révélant l'acromentule, à son tour immobilisée, aux pied de Taka qui la regardait tel un insecte. Merida essaya de prononcer un mot mais elle en fut incapable. Lui adressant à peine un regard, Taka retourna l'immonde créature sur le dos et observa le chasseur qui s'était transformé en proie.

-Quand je vois une si pathétique créature, ça me rappel ces araignées que je m'amusait à capturer dans le château des Pridelands, dit il en parlant autant à Merida qu'à l'animal prostré à ses pieds, et sais tu ce que j'en faisait ?

Merida ne pouvait pas répondre, juste regarder un sourire mauvais s'afficher sur le visage du serpentard alors qu'il levait sa baguette.

-_Diffundo_ !

L'une des pattes de l'acromentule fut brutalement sectionné. Malgré le sort de paralysie, l'araignée poussa un cliquetis de douleur. Taka ne s'arrêta pas la et répéta l'opération pour chacun des membres de sa victime. A chaque nouveau sort, les cliquetis augmentaient d'intensité. L'acromentule fut réduite à un tronc agité de convulsions.

-C'est le cercle de la vie, les forts vivent et les faibles meurent. _Ungulash_ !

Ce fut comme si une dizaine d'épée s'étaient acharnées sur les restes de l'acromentule, des dizaines d'entailles apparurent sur le corps velu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remue plus d'un poil. Taka se concentra enfin sur Merida qui n'avait même pas pu détourné la tête. Taka, se pencha sur l'épaule de Merida et l'étudia pendant quelques secondes avant de donner son verdicts.

-Bon c'est pas trop grave, le venin d'acromentule ne sert qu'à paralyser ses victimes et à bloquer leurs pouvoirs, tu devrais bientôt être capable de bouger, par contre il faut t'amener à l'infirmerie pour ta blessure à l'épaule.

Merida pensa pendant un instant que Taka allait la soutenir par les épaules mais le serpentards préféra lancer un sort qui la fit léviter un mètre au dessus du sol. Comme l'avait annoncé Taka, Merida retrouva peu à peu le contrôle de ses membres.

-Comment tu as su que j'avais des problèmes ? Demanda Merida quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Ce que j'adore avec toi, petite princesse, c'est que tu as l'art de poser les bonnes questions. Répondit Taka avec un petit rire méprisant. Tu viens d'être attaqué par une créature qu'on ne trouve normalement pas en Angleterre, dans le château possédant les meilleurs système de défense du pays et tout ce que tu te demande c'est comment j'ai senti ce qui se passait. D'autant que nous connaissons tout les deux la nature profonde de l'autre.

Le prince illustra ses propos en caressa le bras de Merida, malgré la paralysie qui était toujours présente, la bête intérieure de Merida protesta contre le contact avec un autre animagus. La jeune fille pu presque entendre le rugissements du lion que Taka abritait. Vexée, jeune fille garda le silence jusqu'à ce que Taka ne la dépose à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est que lorsque le prince fut sur le point de partir que Merida se décida à lui parler :

-Merci beaucoup au fait.

Taka s'immobilisa près de la porte et ne pris pas la peine de se retourner.

-Ce que j'ai dit à propos du cercle de la vie, ça vaux aussi pour toi. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te secourir petite princesse.

Merida n'eut pas le temps de protester que Taka était déjà sortie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) : Je sais ça peu paraître bizarre mais le mot transplanage n'est que peu prononcé à gardian gate et Vanellope n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en comprendre le sens.

(2) : Je sais que les araignée n'ont pas de babine mais c'est juste une image, pour être précis, vous pouvez imaginer des mandibules recouvert de bave qui claques avec impatience (je sais aussi que les araignées ne peuvent pas baver !)

Voila un nouveau chapitre, et je crois le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, (il faut dire 5 parties, c'est aussi un record) j'attendais depuis longtemps de l'écrire et j'en suis assez fière, j'espère qu'il vous plait aussi, (et comme d'habitude encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe). Bon encore une fois je vais faire de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre mais plus la fin d'année approche et plus j'ai de travail donc on verra comment ça évolue (mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Voilà sinon n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours super, super plaisir et surtout ça m'encourage. Je lis et je répond à chacun d'entre vous avec toujours le même plaisir. Pour ceux qui le désire, vous pouvez ''suivre'' l'histoire pour être prévenu à chaque nouveau chapitre, à la prochaine !

J'en profite aussi pour adresser mon soutiens aux belges qui ont à leur tour subis une attaque terroriste, et je souhaite de tout cœur que ces actes contre la liberté et l'humanité s'arrêterons bientôt.


	33. Ce que l'on offre

Salut à tous ça faisait très, très longtemps, car c'est un long chapitre (et pour être honnête j'ai hésité à le faire plus long) et j'avais plein de chose à faire à coté. Donc voilà le chapitre de noël (perfect timing ^^) mais d'abord je remercie Feux-follet et Lightnight66 pour leur review ça aide et ça pousse en avant. Donc profité de ce nouveau chapitre :

**Ce que l'on offre**

Pour une fois, Merida ne se recoucha pas lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. On pouvait presque dire que c'était un miracle de noël car la fête hivernale était l'unique chose qui empêchait la gryffondor de replonger sous sa couette. Merida rejeta sa couette et regarda dans son dortoir qui était totalement vide. Elle était l'une des seuls élèves à ne pas être rentré chez elle pour les vacances d'hiver. Merida s'était dit que passer ses vacances à Poudlard avec ses amis seraient plus amusant que de les passer avec sa mère à qui elle en voulait toujours pour l'avoir forcée à prendre la divination. Malheureusement, aucun de ses amis n'était resté à Poudlard, préférant passer Noël en famille. La jeune fille s'était donc retrouvée toute seule pour passer les fêtes du réveillon. Merida sortit de son lit, prête à pousser des cris de ravissement en découvrant ses cadeaux mais elle ne trouva rien au pied de son lit à l'exception d'un petit morceau de parchemin. Désormais parfaitement réveillée, Merida déchiffra le message inscrit visiblement à la hâte.

_Ne reste pas dans ton dortoir et viens nous rejoindre dans la grande salle._

Merida étouffa un juron, elle qui avait l'intention de se prélasser encore un peu dans son lit, voilà qu'elle était forcée de se lever. Elle revêtit rapidement une robe vert émeraude et descendit dans la grande salle où devait se dérouler le petit déjeuné. Le château avait été décoré pour noël et Merida devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait les sapins et les feuilles de gui qui étaient apparu un peu partout et les guirlandes multicolores qui ornait les couloirs. Après un bref échange d'insulte avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, la gryffondor arriva enfin dans la grande salle où devait s'être rassemblé les rares personnes à être restées à l'école pour les fêtes.

-Voilà la princesse du royaume d'Ecosse, réjouit Mufasa quand il la vit passer la porte, viens t'asseoir, nous t'avons garder une place.

Merida les rejoignit de mauvaise grâce et vit du coins de l'œil des tas de paquets colorés rassemblés sous le plus grand des sapins.

-Tes cadeaux sont bien là, lui dit Taka assit juste en face d'elle, c'était un petit stratagème de la part de mon frère pour faire se lever les plus paresseux.

-N'essais pas de faire croire que tu désapprouve, dit Mufasa en lançant un regard taquin à son frère, tu m'as même aidé à récolter les cadeaux.

-C'est vraie, reconnu Taka, je n'apprécie pas vraiment les grasses matinée, contrairement à toi mon frère. Mais je n'aurais pas raté une tel occasion de visiter les dortoirs des autres maisons.

-Yensid leur avait donné les mots de passes de toutes les salles commune, precisea un élèves de poufsouffle que Merida ne connaissait pas. Ils ont dû se lever tôt pour faire leur petite blague.

-Ne vois pas ça comme une blague, répondit Mufasa, plutôt un concours de circonstances qui a permit de nous retrouver tous autour de cette table.

Merida ne répondit pas, préférant s'attaquer au petit déjeuner, délicieusement copieux, que leur avaient préparé les elfes. Elle devait avouer qu'un bon repas en compagnie d'autres adolescents était agréable. Emportée par la bonne humeur ambiante, elle entama une conversation sur le quidditch avec son voisin poufsouffle. Ils furent rejoint par quelques élèves retardataires dont James Hook qui malgré leur tardive de son réveil semblait profondément fatigué. Les petits déjeuné se prolongea pendant une bonne heure, devenant même un brunch pour les derniers élèves à arriver dans la grande salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons tous remplie nos estomacs, dit Mufasa de sa voix puissante , je propose que nous ouvrions nos cadeaux.

\- On va le faire mon frère, dit Taka juste assez fort pour que Mufasa l'entende et que seul les pouvoirs d'animagus de Merida, permirent de comprendre. Mais évites de te prendre pour un roi ici. Poudlard ne te voit pas comme un dirigeant. Juste un grand naïf qui aime faire des belles phrases.

Malgré les dires de Taka, toutes les personnes présente se levèrent pour aller ouvrir leurs présents. Merida se leva à son tour, non sans avoir reprit une dernière fois du bacon, et se dirigea vers le petit tas de cadeaux que lui avait indiqué Taka. Elle saisit le premier paquet et en déchira fébrilement l'emballage. C'était une boîte de rangement en bois envoyée par la sorcière d'Écosse, la fabricante qui lui avait fournie sa baguette, malgré le fait qu'elles ne s'était plus revu depuis plus de deux ans, la vieille femme semblait mettre un point d'honneur à lui envoyer une de ses créations en bois chaque Noël. Merida prit quelques secondes pour regarder l'ours qui était gravé sur le couvercle avant de passer au cadeau suivant. C'était une boîte de maquillage que lui avait envoyé sa mère, que Merida inspecta rapidement avant de mettre de côté, au moins pourrait elle se servir du peigne qu'elle contenait. Elle ouvrit le dernier cadeau qui rependit aussitôt une profonde odeur de vanille autour d'elle. Dans un plat coloré reposait quatre petits gâteaux à la vanille ne laissant aucun doute sur leur envoyeur. Sa chère serdaigle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer son cadeau le jour même de noël. Merida se dit qu'elle n'était qu'une amie indigne car elle n'avait pas encore trouver de cadeaux pour ses trois amis, elle devrait rapidement aller au chemin de traverse pour rectifier cet oublie.

Merida s'assit sur le sol, prenant un des gâteaux quon lui avait envoyé, pour regarder le reste des élèves ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ceux ci était souvent assez classique, des livres, de l'argent de poches, des vêtements... Mufasa avait déjà revêtu la tunique brodée de fils d'or qui avait reçu et des présents de divers sorciers soutenant le jeune roi. À l'autre bout de la salle, Taka était assit près de quelques cadeaux toujours emballé et lisait l'épais grimoire rouge qu'il venait de déballer sans se préoccuper de ses autres cadeaux. Le poufsouffle avec qui elle avait discuté avait quand à lui reçu un poster représentant les canons de chudley, probablement son équipe préférée.

La jeune fille allait se lever pour retourner prendre un pancake quand elle remarqua sur le sol un petit paquet rouge qu'elle avait du oublier lors de sa première séance de d'ouverture des cadeaux. Merida ramassa le cadeau et le deballa rapidement pour révéler un bracelet d'argent. Merida fronça légèrement les sourcils, autant par exaspération d'avoir reçu un bijoux qu'en se demandant qui avait pu lui envoyer ce cadeau. Elle examina le papier qui avait enveloppé le petit bijoux mais ne vit nul part le nom d'un quelconque expéditeur. Maintenant plus intrigué que rebutee, elle examina plus en détail le bracelet. Il était très simple, loin des bracelet recouvert de diamants et brodés de fils d'or si populaire au yeux des filles, il était d'un métal uniforme et argenté dont le seul ornement était des arabesques parcourant toute la surface du bijoux. Merida avait beau essayer de suivre l'une des lignes elle finissait par la perdre tant le motif était hypnotique et trompeur. La gryffondor hesita quelques secondes puis passa le bracelet à son poignet, il était un peu trop grand pour elle. Elle chercha un moyen de rétrécir le bracelet par ses propres moyens mais elle finit par aller voir Mufasa.

\- Tu pourrais me rétrécir ça? Demanda t elle au roi des Prideland en montrant le bracelet.

-Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile. Le poufsouffle effleura la chaîne de sa baguette qui se ressera un peu sur le poignet de Merida. Ça suffira ?

-Parfait, acquiesca la princesse.

-C'est un beau bracelet, ajouta Mufasa, qui te l'a offert ?

\- je ne sais pas, avoua Merida, il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur.

-Un admirateur secret ? Où quelqu'un de trop timide pour marquer son nom.

-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. C'est sans doute un noble qui veux se faire bien voir de la princesse d'Écosse mais dont le mot d'accompagnement s'est perdu.

-Je me disait juste qu'on te voyait souvent avec Harold. Remarqua le roi des Prideland. Alors que vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison. Alors je me disait...

-Pas du tous, le coupa immédiatement la jeune rousse. On est juste amis. Et puis on a décidé de s'offrir nos cadeaux quand on se verrait à la rentrée.

-Donc vous aller bien vous offrir des cadeaux. Dit Mufasa avec un petit sourire.

-Arrêtes avec ton délire, dit Merida qui criait presque à présent, c'est juste des cadeaux entre amis.

-D'accord, d'accord, battit en retraite le grand poufsouffle sans cesser de sourire.

Merida retourna rapidement près de son tas de cadeaux, et jeta un regard dure à Mufasa qui ne le vit même pas, plongé dans un nouvelle discussion avec le professeur Slughorn. La jeune fille pesta intérieurement contre le souverain des prideland, à l'imagination décidément trop fertile, on pouvait passer du temps avec quelqu'un et lui offrir des cadeaux pour noël sans être forcément amoureux de lui ! Cette situation était beaucoup trop glissante à son goût. Est ce qu'elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'être amoureuse d'Harold? Il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas être trop en contact avec le petit poufsouffle, à plus forte raison lorsque Mufasa se trouvait à proximité. Chassant de sa tête toute ses pensées trop compliquées, la jeune fille retourna à la table pour reprendre des pancakes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce découpa le gâteau de noël qu'elle avait préparé, pendant que sa mère retirait les restes du pudding que elles avait dégusté. A cette heure ci, ses amis avaient du ouvrir leur cadeau. La jeune fille espérait secrètement qu'ils avaient apprécié ses gâteaux. Elle les avait prévenu que seul certain hiboux pouvait traverser la barrière runique qu'avait installé sa mère autour de leur tour et qu'il était beaucoup plus simple qu'ils lui donne leur cadeau à leur retrouvaille en janvier. Seulement Raiponce n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de leur faire parvenir leur cadeau le jours même.

-Ma chérie, que dirais tu d'un peu de bierraubeurre pour l'occasion ? Proposa Gothel en revenant avec une bouteille de cette boisson.

La jeune fille accepta avec joie et mit un part du gâteau dans leurs assiettes respective. La mère et la fille savourèrent la pâtisserie qu'avait préparée cette dernière tout en discutant. Raiponce apprécia ce moment d'intimité autant que la douce crème dont était garnie son gâteau. Elle pensa d'ailleurs qu'avec un peu plus de beurre, le dessert aurait été encore meilleurs.

-Range un peu ma chérie, dit Gothel après avoir fini sa part, ensuite, rejoins moi dans mon atelier, nous devons effectuer de nouvelles expériences.

Sans attendre de réponse, la mère alla descendre les escaliers vers son laboratoire, son épaisse chevelure d'un noir brillant flottant derrière elle. Lorsque sa mère eut disparu, Raiponce s'autorisa à pousser un petit soupir. Pour Noël, la jeune fille avait espérée que sa mère aurait arrêté de travaillé et qu'elles auraient pu faire quelque chose ensemble, mais Gothel ne voulait pas perdre une minute de temps quand elle avait avec sa fille.

Le succès qu'avait connu la célèbre potioniste pendant les vacances s'était rapidement dissipé. La potion qu'elle avait conçu pour conserver les pouvoirs des cheveux de sa fille n'avait pas fonctionné comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle pouvait reproduire ses fantastiques pouvoirs guérisseurs pendant quelques semaines, mais ses capacités finissait inévitablement par disparaître. Lorsque Raiponce avait retrouvée sa mère, celle ci avait de profondes rides et sa chevelure bouclé était presque entièrement blanche. Raiponce avait utilisé ses pouvoirs dès qu'elles étaient revenu dans la tour, ce n'est que lorsque Gothel eut retrouvé sa jeunesse qu'elle exposa à Raiponce ce qu'elle voulait faire pour les deux semaines de vacances qui lui était accordée. Depuis, la potioniste n'était quasiment pas sortie de son laboratoire, demandant à sa fille de l'assister, de lui apporter des repas et de tester les multiples préparation qu'elle avait réalisée. Elle restait debout jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et se levait avant l'apparition du soleil si bien que Raiponce ne l'avait pas vu fermé l'oeil depuis qu'elle était revenu. Raiponce comprenait l'importance des travaux de sa mère pour l'avoir aidée pendant toute les vacances d'été mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur l'attitude quasi obsessionnelle de sa mère.

La jeune fille termina rapidement de débarrasser la table et rejoignit sa mère dans les étages inférieurs de leur tour. Gothel était déjà penchée au dessus d'un énorme chaudron et y faisait fondre une série d'ingrédient rarissime mais impeccablement préparés. Tout en versant délicatement une série de goutte d'euphorbe, elle raviva le feu sous sa marmite(1) d'un sortilège et dicta ses instructions à sa fille.

-Vite ma chérie, découpes moi les synsepalum ! Et retires bien les noyaux. Dépêches toi, insista Gothel quand elle vit que Raiponce hésitait sur la taille du couteau pour effectuer la préparation. Il fautv que les ingrédients soient ajouté dans cette ordre très précisément et il ne faut pas laisser la mixture reposer.

Raiponce cessa immédiatement de comparer le tranchant des deux ustensiles et en pris un au hasard, avant de commencer à couper les synsepalum. La jeune fille fit de son mieux mais le stress de la ajouta les morceaux les mieux découpé à la préparation. La préparation dura encore de longue minutes pendant laquel Raiponce, coupa, pella, distilla, mélangea, et assiste sa mère. Gothel ajouta une plume de phenix à la mixture, puis plongea un vivet doré pour achever sa potion. Celle ci bouillonna furieusement avant devenir aussi calme et transparent que de l'eau. Gothel prit une partie du liquide et le versa dans une petite fiole.

-Maintenant le test, dit la célèbre potioniste en tendant le petit récipient à sa fille. Chante ma petite fleur.

Obéissante, la jeune fille enroula une touffe de ses longs cheveux dorés autour de la fiole et entama sa mélodie de guérison :

-Fleur aux pétales d'or Répands ta magie Inverse le temps Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris...  
Guéris les blessures Éloigne la pluie Ce destin impure Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, Ce qu'il m'a pris...

Comme l'été précédente, lorsque le chant s'acheva, la lumière qui avait illuminé les cheveux de la jeune fille tout au long de l'opération resta conservé dans le liquide. Sa mère retira délicatement les cheveux de sa fille avant d'observer la lueur pris au piège dans le petit récipient en verre avec un intérêt professionnel.

-Ça a fonctionné mère ? Demanda Raiponce en buvant un verre d'eau pour se remettre de l'opération.

Gothel ne répondit pas et cherchât fébrilement dans son armoire pendant quelques minutes avant d'en ressortir avec une autre fiole remplie d'une autre potion d'un ton pastel. Raiponce reconnu presque aussitôt la potion de vieillissement que sa mère lui avait demandé de concocter au début des vacances. A l'aide d'une pipette, sa mère mit trois goutte de la potion dans la potion qui contenait toujours les pouvoirs de Raiponce. La fiole irradia soudain de lumière, illuminant l'obscure sous sol pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître complètement. Dans la mains de Gothel, le liquide avait maintenant viré au vert, comme si la potion avait pourrie, quelques rares étincelles témoignait du pouvoir qu'avait contenu la potion. Gothel posa la fiole à coté de 5 autres, remplie d'un liquide semblable avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

-Bon, ça n'a pas marché, mais ce n'est que partie remise, vas te reposer ma chérie, il nous reste encore un peu plus d'une semaine pour trouver le bon dosage.

-Et vous mère, vous ne voulez pas dormir ?

-Je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes, assura la potioniste en prenant un lourd grimoire dans sa bibliothèque et en le feuilletant furieusement, j'ai encore trois petites choses à terminer avant d'aller dormir.

Raiponce prit l'escalier pour retourner dans la partie habité de la tour, alors qu'elle se couchait dans son lit, elle en vint à se demander si sa mère finirait par vivre pour elle même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sur Beurk, Noël était un autre événement que ce que l'on pouvait voir dans le reste du monde. Ici c'était Snoggletog, la célébration du moment le plus froid de l'hiver. Avant c'était l'occasion de se réjouir d'une nouvelle année passé à survivre aux dragons, maintenant c'était juste une occasion de consommer de l'alcool. Alors oui c'était toujours une fête commerciale qui consistait à échanger des cadeaux, mais c'était aussi le moment de retrouvaille pour tout les membres de l'île. Harold avait toujours des problème avec cette célébration, il n'était pas contre la fête en elle même mais célébré les retrouvaille dans un village qui l'avait aussi peu considéré jusqu'à son adolescence. Malgré cela, Harold était assis à l'une des tables de la grande salle du village où était rassemblé tout les habitants, tentant de profiter un peu de la fête. Les quelques vikings qui savait jouer de la musique avaient formé un concert improvisé qui diffusait une musique entraînante dans toute la fête. Geulfort s'était improvisé choriste et si sa voix était loin d'être mélodieuse, au moins on pouvait l'entendre dans toute la salle. La soirée était la plus réjouissante qu'il aurait pendant ses vacances, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de chercher des dragons à proximité du village pour préparer ses prochains vol avec Krokmou mais il n'en avait pas vu un seul. Harold avala une grande gorgé de whisky pur feu, avant de tousser violemment. Le petit viking n'aurait probablement jamais touché à cette boisson si Geulfort ne lui avait pas refilé sa choppe avant de monter sur scène. Il avait encore la gorge en feu quand son père vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Si on m'avait dit que mon fil commencerais à boire si jeune je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit Stoik avec un grand sourire. Tu aurais pu attendre une ou deux année de plus...

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si fort, parvint à articuler Harold. Je pensais que ça ressemblait à de la bièrreaubeurre.

-Ça y ressemble, répondit son père sans chercher à dissimuler son amusement, juste en un peu plus fort.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de son fils pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Au centre de la grande salle, les jumeaux Krane et Kogne avaient entamé une danse en l'honneur de Loki, entrechoquant leurs casques au rythme de la musique. Les quelques vikings sorciers de l'île effectuaient maintenant un spectacle pyrotechnique représentant des Beurkien affronter des centaines de dragons comme dans les temps anciens. L'orchestre entama une nouvelle chanson plus douce et plus sensible. Stoik, sembla soudain plonger dans ses souvenirs commença à battre la mesure de sa baguette.

-Ta mère adorait Snoggletoc, confia-t-il à Harold, chaque année elle dirigeait l'orchestre et chantait comme personne n'était capable de le faire à beurk. Après nous dansions pendant toute la nuit, je crois même que c'est comme ça que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Tu aurais dût voir la fête de Snoggletoc qu'elle avait organisé le jour de ta naissance, elle avait tenu à s'occuper elle même delà décoration de la salle, partout c'était banderoles et serpentin, je me souviens encore comment tu jouais avec la figurine de dragon qu'elle avait fabriqué pour toi. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là pour partager cette fête avec nous...

Harold se sentit soudain plutôt mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que son père évoquait sa mère. A l'entendre, elle avait été une femme d'exception, mais Harold ne parvenait pas se souvenir de la moindre anecdote à son égard. C'était d'autant plus perturbant que c'était l'un des rares sujet dont les deux viking pouvaient encore parler. Contrairement à d'autre famille où on préférait ne pas évoquer les personnes disparus, Stoïk n'avait pas hésité pour répondre à Harold lorsque celui ci avait posé des questions sur sa génitrice. Au début, ça avait été merveilleux pour Harold d'en apprendre plus sur celle qui, d'après son père, l'avait élevé avec autant d'attention et d'amour. Mais petit à petit, il avait finit par se lasser d'entendre parler d'une personne qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Désormais quand son père abordait le sujet, il l'écoutait attentivement, mais plus pour ses liens envers lui, qu'envers sa femme. Le père et le fils continuèrent vaguement de discuter à propos de sujet simple et pas trop sensible comme le parcours scolaire d'Harold ou les problèmes que rencontrait les réserves de nourriture Beurkienne à cause du froid. Les sujets s'épuisèrent rapidement et il restèrent finalement assis côte à côte pendant quelques minutes de silence gêné à regarder les autres vikings danser, avant que Geulfort ne vienne proposer de prendre un nouveau verre.

-Essais de ne pas trop boire, dit Stoïk à Harold avant de suivre son meilleur ami.

Harold se contenta de hocher la tête mais ne perdit pas son père des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il est complètement disparu dans la foule. Le petit viking vit Varek qui discutait joyeusement avec un viking plus âgé qu'Harold identifia comme la gérant de l'arène des dragons, Rustik était affalé dans son fauteuil, la bouche grande ouverte, sans doute pour bailler ou se vanter, ou peut être les deux. Les jumeaux Kranedur et Kognedur avaient cessé de danser et étaient en train de piéger les petits four avec ce qu'Harold identifia comme étant du piment rouge auquel le petit viking se promit de ne pas toucher. Il prit cependant une tartine de tomate à la mayonnaise et sortit de la grande salle devenu trop agité à son goût lorsque le groupe de musique commença à jouer une chanson des bizarr'sister.

Harold erra pendant quelques minutes entre les maisons du village, laissant derrière lui les rires et les cris de la fête. Il savoura l'air frai de la nuit contrastant drastiquement avec l'intense chaleur des feux de Snoggletog. Il sentait l'esprit de Krokmou libre et et excité au frontière du siens, le furie nocturne devait être en train de pourchassé un petit animal entre les arbres de la forêt interdite. Harold alla rapidement se soulager derrière un bosquet avant de reprendre le chemin des festivités. C'est en passant devant les portes de l'arène qu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Le froid hivernale avait brusquement disparu, comme si il venait de passer près d'un bon feu. Le petit viking s'arrêta aussitôt et tandit instinctivement l'oreille. Le calme de la nuit avait été remplacé par des grognements et des éclats d'une voix féminine. Craignant ce que cela signifiait, Harold couru jusque dans l'arène.

-Houla! Du calme ma belle ! Criait celle qui se trouvait dans le stade, Pas la peine de grogner dessus !

Harold arriva devant la porte de bois ignofugé du terrain et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, pénétra dans l'arène. Au centre de celle ci, Astrid était au prise avec un dragon vipère bleue claire, qui essayait clairement de la mordre. Jugeant que la santé de sa camarade valait plus que le bien être du dragon à cette instant, Harold plongea la main dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette. Sauf que sa poche était vide, et sa baguette, se souvint soudainement le petit viking, se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Le dragon vipère choisit précisément ce moment pour remarquer la présence d'Harold et grogna dans sa direction. Une série de réflexions traversèrent alors l'esprit du jeune homme. Primo, il ne s'agissait pas d'un dragon mais d'une dragonne. Secundo, en mettant la main dans sa poche, il était devenu menaçant, presque dangereux, dans l'esprit du dragon, ou plutôt de la dragonne, qui avait déjà été confronté à des sorciers. Tercio, les dragons vipère sont capable de projeter des aiguilles à plus de 150 km/h sur leur proie et cette dragonne pointait les siennes dans sa direction. Harold de jeta aussitôt derrière l'un des panneaux en bois qui se trouvait dans l'arène alors que trois épines se plantaient à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. La dragonne perdit alors toute retenu et commença à envoyer des épines dans toute les directions en sifflant. Astrid esquiva les trois premières d'une roulade avant de rejoindre Harold derrière son abris de fortune d'un habile saut périlleux.

-Non mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Harold ? Demanda t elle d'une voix mille fois plus effrayante que le sifflement de colère d'un dragon.

-J'ai entendu du bruit et je t'ai vu au prise avec ce vipère alors...

-Tu le fais exprès ou c'est juste que tu portes la poisse ? Bizarrement dès que tu arrives les dragons deviennent subitement agressif. Et maintenant on est bloqué ensembles derrière un minuscule panneau de bois avec un reptile géant qui veut nous embrocher puis nous cuire à la broche.

-Du calme, tempera Harold, normalement ses réserves de magnésium ont dût être épuisées quand on l'a enfermée dans l'arène donc elle ne pourra pas cracher de...

Le petit viking fut interrompu par une rafale de flamme qui frappa le frêle refuge des deux adolescents. La chaleur monta brusquement et quelques étincelles traversèrent même le panneau de protection à ses endroits les moins étanches.

-Merci pour cette brillante explication, cria Astrid pour couvrir les rugissements du dragons vipère. Maintenant on va faire à ma façon.

La jeune fille tira sa baguette et se prépara à sortir de derrière le panneau pour affronter la dragonne.

-Il faut que je m'en débarrasse

-Non attend, tenta de l'arrêter Harold.

Astrid jaillit de derrière le parapet et érigea un mur invisible pour se protéger des flammes. La vipère doubla l'intensité de ses flammes dans le but de briser la barrière magique mais n'y parvint pas. Harold voulu également sortir de son refuge mais la chaleur des flammes l'en empêchait et sans baguette, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Sans parvenir à voir ce qui se passait, Harold tenta vainement de communiquer.

-Astrid ! Cria le viking de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Dis lui que tu ne lui veux aucun mal ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de la calmer !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais le flux de flammes s'amenuisa progressivement jusqu'à disparaître. Harold hesita à sortir de derrière le parapet de peur que la dragonne ne l'identifie une nouvelle comme une menace. Prostré dans son abris, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre un quelconque indice sur la situation. Les rugissement de colère avait laissé place à un silence des plus pesant. L'esprit d'Harold, déjà échauffé par la situation, échafauda toute une ribambelle d'hypothèses toute plus horrible les une que les autres. Priant pour que son amie n'est pas été transformée en poulet rôtie, il jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière le parapet.

Astrid, avait lâchée sa baguette et fixait maintenant la dragonne dans les yeux de son regard le plus pénétrant. La vipère, sans doute décontenancée par cette manœuvre inédite avait cessé de cracher du feu et plongeait également son regard dans celui de sa vis-à-vis. Les deux filles, l'une humaine et l'autre reptilienne, était figé dans un duel de volonté. Harold n'osait pas bouger de peur de faire du bruit et de briser la magie du moment. Tous les beurkiens savent qu'il est dangereux de regarder un dragon dans les yeux. Ces créatures magique sont si habile à déchiffrer le langage corporel qu'en regarder une dans les yeux revient à lui ouvrir les portes de votre esprit, ce qui n'est jamais conseillé quand on est sur une île où on tue ces créatures depuis des générations. Mais pas les yeux d'Astrid. Ces yeux là, Harold était persuadé que même un dragons s'y serait noyé. Il y avait tant de détermination et de force dans ce regard, que la vipère ne pourrait que la respecter. Ces yeux était d'un vert des forêt, un véritable feuillage parsemé de quelques nuance de brun dans lequel brillaient des étoiles, juste irrésistibles quand on les fixait trop longtemps. L'improbable face à face se prolongea pendant d'interminables secondes jusqu'à ce que la vipère incline légèrement la tête.

-Fait pareil, chuchota Harold.

Mais Astrid avait d'autres plans. Avec des gestes lent et sans quitter la dragonne des yeux, la jeune fille plongea la main dans la petite sacoche qu'elle portait à la ceinture et en sortit une cuisse de poulet. La tension disparut en un instant. La vipère s'approcha en reniflant, ses yeux brillants de convoitises. Astrid tenta de faire durer le plaisir en lui refusant momentanément le morceau de viande mais la dragonne fut plus rapide, son cou se détendit et elle happa la cuisse sans que la viking puisse réagir. La jeune fille planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de la dragonne pour lui faire sentir tout le poids de sa volonté mais celle ci ne se laissa pas impressionné et grogna pour quémander plus de nourriture.

-Ça explique ses réserves de magnésium, chuchota Harold pour lui même.

Les dragons vipère ont la capacité de synthétiser du magnésium à partir de la protite de la viande qu'ils consomment. Astrid avait déjà dû commencer à nourrir la dragonne avant son arrivé et Harold les avait interrompu en plein repas. La viking parvenait presque à faire manger dans sa main une dragon vipère. Harold en était presque jaloux, lui qui avait mit plusieurs mois pour que Krokmou l'accepte comme amis, puis comme reflet de l'âme. Enfin cette entente était toute relative, dès qu'Astrid cessa de lui fournir du poulet, la dragonne se détourna de la jeune fille. Toujours prisonnière de l'arène, la vipère tourna autour des deux adolescents sans savoir quelle technique adopter, espérant sans doute qu'ils la libère. Mais Astrid n'en était encore à ce stade. Elle jeta un dernier morceau de poulet près de la cage de la dragonne qui s'empressa d'aller le ramasser. Rapide comme l'éclair, Astrid ramassa sa baguette et jeta un sortilège qui projeta la dragonne dans sa prison. D'un second sort elle referma la porte et la verrouilla. La vipère poussa sifflement de colère mais elle était belle et bien piégée. Elle tenta de cracher du feu mais celui ci fut instantanément dissipé par les enchantement qui entourait la cage.  
Astrid lui adressa tout de même un sourire d'excuse avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'arène.

-Hé mais attend ! Lui cria Harold en lui courant après. Tu faisais quoi là?

-C'était pas assez évident ? Répondit Astrid en se tournant vers lui. Je me trouve mon propre dragon parce que je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre que tu permettes que je monte sur le tiens.

-Mais... essaya de répondre le petit viking. Tu... Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça...

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement. Parce qu'il faudrait que j'attende qu'un autre dragon, rarissime de surcroît, vienne s'écraser près de notre école?

-Non bien sûr, c'est juste que faire ça à Beurk c'est...

-Dangereux ? La coupa sa camarade. Ou juste interdit ? Tu es le fils du chef et pourtant tu caches une furie nocturne alors je te trouve mal placé pour donner des conseils !

-C'est pas ça...

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Regarde moi et dis moi pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir mon propre dragon ?

Harold la regarda. A la lueur des torches de l'arène elle paraissait encore plus séduisante. Ses yeux étaient encore plus attirant que d'habitude... sa peau... ses lèvres. Il fut soudain prit d'une envie de prendre Astrid dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher, de l'embrasser, de... Harold interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas ça et il chassa rapidement l'image qui venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit.

-Parce que... tenta Harold. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça toute seule.

Voilà, il l'avait dit et après réflexion, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'Astrid se sente mise de côté, il avait juste été dérangé par son intrusion dans ses visites avec Krokmou. Mais lui permettre d'avoir un dragon était une solution tellement simple qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir eut plus tôt. En fait ça aurait paru plus simple si ils ne faisaient pas partit du peuple qui avait pris comme habitude de tuer des dragons. Encore maintenant il ne savait pas comment annoncer à son père qu'il avait reflété l'âme d'un dragon, quelque chose qu'aucun beurkien ne se serait risqué à faire.

\- Tu... tu veux bien m'aider à avoir mon dragon?

Astrid avait parlé d'une voix hésitante, presque comme si elle n'en revenait pas de s'entendre prononcer ces mots. Harold aussi avait du mal à y croire mais plus à cause de l'absence de cette certitude qui transpirait habituellement dans la voix d'Astrid. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, la jeune fille paru soudain très vulnérable.

-Oui, assura le petit viking.

Et ce simple mot suffit pour Astrid, elle retrouva aussitôt sa confiance en elle, ainsi que son sourire prédateur.

-Merci, souffla la jeune fille. Alors, c'est quoi la suite, "maître des dragons"?

Harold allait lui répondre lorsqu'il remarqua une tâche rouge sur le bras d'Astrid que l'obscurité avait dissimulé jusqu'à présent. Sans répondre il prit le bras d'Astrid pour mieux voir la blessure mais la jeune fille se dégagea.

-Comment tu t'es fais ça? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est lorsqu'elle a commencé à s'énerver. Expliqua la jeune fille en essayant tant bien que mal de retirer le sang qui maculait son bras. J'ai mal calculer mon saut périlleux et ça à déséquilibrer ma culbute arrière, résultat une épine m'a frôlé. Mais c'est bon c'est pas grave.

Harold n'en était pas aussi sûr, plusieurs dragons secrétait du venin mais les dragons vipère de Beurk n'avaient pas cette particularité. En revanche la coupure n'était bénigne pour autant, le sang coulait déjà en abondance et même si un sort de soins pourrait facilement refermer la plaie, il fallait impérativement empêcher le sang de couler. Le petit viking retira rapidement son pull et le tendit à Astrid.

-Tiens, enroules ça autour de ton bras, ça évitera que tu perdes trop de sang.

La jeune fille accepta le morceau de tissu de mauvaise grâce et essaya de l'enrouler avec sa main gauche. Au bout d'une minute de intense bataille avec le pull, Astrid finit par accepter l'aide d'Harold qui attacha fermement son vêtement sur la blessure.

-Merci, dit à nouveau la jeune fille mais en le regardant cette fois.  
Harold sentit les rares poils qu'il avait se dresser sur sa nuque, il voulu dire quelque chose mais Astrid ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui porta un rapide coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Ça c'est pour avoir faillit nous faire tuer.  
Harold voulu à nouveau ouvrir la bouche mais la jeune fille fut encore plus rapide. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, elle se glissa contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ça... C'est pour tout le reste.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était venu, elle se décolla et partit en courant vers le village. Harold resta pétrifié de longues secondes, cherchant une explication à ce qui venait de se produire. N'en trouvant aucune, Harold retourna dans la grande salle. Il chercha la distinctive natte blonde de sa camarade mais ne la vit nul part. Supposant qu'elle était allée se coucher, il retourna s'asseoir et bu une nouvelle gorgé de whisky pur feu, mais toussa beaucoup moins que la première fois.

-Ça va ? Demanda Varek en s'asseyant à coté de lui, tu es tout rouge...

-La chaleur du feu, se justifia Harold, on aurait pas moins chaud dans le gosier d'un verrenflamme. Au fait je voulais te demander, pourquoi il n'y a jamais de dragons à proximité du village en période de Snoggletog ?

-C'est la saison des amours, expliqua Varek, pendant cette période, tout les dragons se rassemblent sur les îles voisines pour trouver un partenaire et ensuite... ils font des œufs.

-Ah, d'accord. Répondit Harold sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

Le petit viking sentait que sa tête commençait à tourner, sans doute en raison de l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingérer, il reposa son verre, qu'il ne put empêcher de se renverser avant de se diriger en titubant vers l'étage où il savait trouver des lits pour ceux que la boissons commençait à assommer. Harold tomba aussitôt dans un profond sommeil remplie de flamme aux reflets blonds dans une immense foret scintillante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) : juste une petite note pour garder le souvenir d'un évènement qui m'a bien fait rire. Lorsque j'ai posté ce chapitre pour la première fois, j'avais écrit que Gothel rallumait le feu sous sa marmotte... ce qui est une manière particulièrement efficace de réveiller ces gros dormeurs ^^ . Donc merci à Aereon777 d'avoir fait remarquer cette petite erreur de frappe (très fréquente il est vraie)

Voila, un chapitre qui comme je l'ai dit aurait pu être bien plus long mais Harold avait déjà trop de mot (son chapitre dédié viendra mais pas maintenant). Donc j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié (je sais que certaines évolutions vont plaire à certain et pour montrer que ça vous plait (ou que ça ne vous plait pas), et bien laissez une review, je lis toujours avec attention et ça fait toujours super plaisir. Malheureusement on arrive en fin d'année donc vraiment peu de temps pour moi (déjà ce chapitre à été écrit au compte goutte), donc je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais sans doute pas avant les vac. A et si tu veux être avertie à chaque nouveau chapitre, tu peux suivre l'histoire.


	34. Les deux coeurs

Salut à tous, ça fait une eternité que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres (presque 2 mois, c'est super long quand j'y pense), et cela grâce au merveilleux monde des études. Mais j'ai quand même écrit un peu (souvent du phrase par phrase) et pour fêter les vacances (les miennes puisque je suppose que la majorité d'entre vous sont déjà en vacances depuis longtemps) voici un nouveau chapitre. J'aurais normalement du le poster un lundi mais il manquait encore des chose hier et je n'avais pas le cœur à attendre encore toute une semaine avant de le poster.

Pourtant malgré mon absence il s'en est passer des choses sur cette fic; le plus important étant que le nombre de review à dépasser la barre des 100, surtout grâce au review en série de certain lecteurs, (dit comme ça c'est puéril mais moi ça me touche beaucoup) alors je veux remercier tout ceux qui on fait des review :

feux follet, lightnight, LittlePhoenix59, Lunazzura, (merci à tous j'adore vous lire)

Aereon777 : merci pour ta review, effectivement les faute de frappe qui transforme mon texte en torture d'animaux, ça arrive un peu trop souvent, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. je te laisse découvrir comment les perso évolue

1399julie : lire en deux jours, bien joué, c'est effectivement assez long mais j'espère que ça vaux le coup.

Rainkebell : que de reviews, ça fait bizarre parce que tu avais déjà lu et tu as fait comme si c'était ta première lecture (le coup de la bête que tu connaissait déjà par exemple), ton commentaire me touche beaucoup, vraiment content que ça te plaise, pas de Peter ni de Ralph dans ce chapitre mais ils finiront par apparaître. J'espère continuer à te surprendre et encore merci pour ton soutient.

Maintenant place au chapitre :

**Les deux cœurs**

Harold hésita encore quelques secondes sur la traduction à inscrire avant de finalement opter pour ''communauté''. Le petit poufsouffle n'appréciait pas particulièrement les contrôles d'étude des runes que leur préparait Mr Thatch et lorsque, comme maintenant, il les organisait le samedi matin, Harold les détestait cordialement. Il essayait de ne pas penser à l'heure qui passait beaucoup vite pour pouvoir finir l'exercice à temps, un exercice encore plus difficile que la traduction car l'horloge murale produisait un claquement sonore à chaque nouvelle minute.

-Plus que dix minutes, annonça Mr Thatch rajoutant encore un peu de pression sur les épaules du petit viking.

Harold se replongea dans sa copie, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui pour déterminer le niveau d'avancement de ses camarades. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, aucun n'était vraiment avancé, Astrid n'avait réussie à écrire que quelques lignes et mordillait violemment son crayon. A moitié rassuré, Harold traduisit une nouvelle phrase du traité de non prolifération des doxy entre la Norvège et l'écosse du Sud. Milo Thatch semblait avoir une affection particulière pour les sujets farfelues.

-Après les événements du second traité, relue Harold, le peuple des êtres de l'eau refusait...

Le petit poufsouffle s'interrompit quelques secondes avant modifier le temps du verbe. Comparé à la simplicité de la conjugaison anglaise, la conjugaison des runes était un véritable cauchemar. Harold continua sa relecture, ajoutant de temps à autre, une petite correction sur son texte et grimaçant à chacune de ses ratures.

-Et c'est fini ! Annonça le professeur, posez vos plumes, vérifiez que vous avez bien mis votre nom et apportez moi votre copie.

Harold, loin de s'arrêter d'écrire, termina d'écrire le dernier paragraphe qui avait traduit, un peu en catastrophe il est vraie. Finalement il alla poser sa feuille au dessus de la pile, puis retourna ranger les affaires éparpillées sur le bureau. Il espérait que ça serait suffisant. Les élèves les moins intéressé avaient déjà fini de ranger leur sac et étaient déjà sur le point de sortir.

-Un instant ! Les interrompit le professeur. J'ai encore des devoirs à vous donner. Veuillez vous rasseoir.

Avec un grognement unanime, les adolescents retournèrent à leur place. Thatch sortit une épaisse liasse de feuilles qui commença à distribuer.

-Malheureusement, je serais absent les deux prochaines semaines, dit il, mais cela vous laissera le temps de faire ces devoirs. J'ai trouvé chacun de ces textes dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et j'aimerais que vous en fassiez un traduction et une analyse. Chacun d'entre vous aura un texte différent, donc inutile d'essayer copier ou de partager les réponses. J'ai choisi ces textes en fonction de votre niveau, normalement vous devriez tous y arriver.

Harold prit le papier que lui tendait le professeur et fit une petite grimace. Bien sûr ils y arriveraient mais cela leur prendra de long heures de recherches et de réflexion. Le reste de ses camarades récupéra aussi leur texte puis ils sortirent de la classe.

-Je comprend pas comment Tatch peut nous donner autant de devoir, pesta Astrid dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle.

L'intérêt de la jeune fille s'était évanouie comme neige au soleil sous l'impressionnante masse de travail que leur donnait le mr Thatch. Même Harold, qui pourtant adorait l'étude des runes trouvait que le temps qu'il passait à traduire de long texte était un peu disproportionné. Les deux adolescents comparèrent leur texte et échangèrent une série de réflexion sur les difficultés qu'ils représentaient et sur la santé mentale de leur professeur de runes.

-Ça plus le devoir de sortilège, se plaignit la blonde, je sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'en sortir.

-Ça à l'air compliqué comme ça mais ça aura l'air plus facile avec un dictionnaire de rune à côté de sois. Essaya de la rassurer Harold. C'est juste qu'on est un peu fatigué.

Le petit viking se retint lui aussi de déprimer, car malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, lui aussi appréhendait le moment où il devrait s'occuper de cette traduction. Il se séparèrent la grande salle, Astrid rejoignant les gryffondors et Harold le reste des Big Four attablés à la table des serdaigles. Ses trois amis et Wendy, assise à côté de Raiponce, le saluèrent lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'eux.

-Voilà la pauvre victime de notre système éducatif, plaisanta Merida, pas trop dur les runes?

-Ça a été, éluda Harold. Je suis juste content que ce se soit terminé.

-Pas trop fatigué? Insista Merida.

-Non ça va, assura Harold, légèrement surpris par insistance de la rousse.

-Alors tu peux venir avec nous au club de duel. Conclue Merida.

Le petit viking leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui grâce au plafond magique, était littérale. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de venir à ce club de duel mais l'instance de ses amis ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Le petit piège oral que venait d'utiliser Merida n'était qu'un petit exemple de la série de demande plus ou moins astucieusement dissimulée qu'il avait dû subir tout au long de la semaine.

-T'inquiètes pas Merida, je reste avec vous. Dit le petit poufsouffle, ça fait déjà quinze fois que tu me le demandes...

-Non mais c'est juste pour être sûr. Assura la gryffondor en reprenant des pommes de terre.

Le déjeuner se prolongea dans une entente cordiale aux discussions variés. Lorsque les plats disparurent enfin, beaucoup d'élèves restèrent dans la salle pour assister au club de duel qui allait s'y dérouler. Le professeur Philoctète effectua un mouvement de baguette et toute les tables furent transformées en une série d'estrades. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal monta sur l'une d'elle avant d'amplifier magiquement sa voix pour s'adresser à tout les élèves présent.

-Bonjour à tous, bienvenu à ce nouveau club de duel, je suis content de voir que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à participer à cet événement. Je rappel pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre que vous devez vous diviser en groupe de 6, puis sous la supervision d'un 7ème année, vous vous entraînerez à utiliser un sortilège de défense. Bien, formez vos groupe puis venez me voir pour que je vous assigne un ''professeur''.

Harold se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais été bon en défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Philoctète lui avait toujours mit trop de pression pour qu'il réalise correctement les exercices pratiques et même si il avait apprit à gérer son stress au cours des trois dernières années, il était resté médiocre dans cette matière. Ils formèrent rapidement un groupe composé de Jack, Merida, Raiponce, Wendy et Jefferson avant d'aller se présenter à Philoctète.

-Vous aller encore vous mettre avec Mufasa, dit l'irascible professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en appelant le septième année. Et cette fois je ne veux pas voir de champignons bariolé sur mes arènes !

Harold vit Wendy foudroyer Jefferson du regard mais celui ci n'en eut qu'un sourire plus large. Mufasa les mena sur l'une des arène voisine avant de leur expliquer le but de la séance.

-Bien, aujourd'hui on va essayer un nouveau sort. Le charme du bouclier. On ne l'aborde normalement que dans les études spécialisées mais c'est un sort très utile, surtout dans un duel. Il consiste à créer une barrière magique qui va repousser tout les projectiles, physique comme magique. Dit comme ça, ça a l'air simple mais ça demande un peu de concentration et surtout une volonté de se protéger pas seulement d'un sort mais du monde extérieur. On va faire un essai. Sortez vos baguettes, focalisez vous sur ce besoin de protection et répétez après moi :

-Protego.

-Protego, dirent en même temps les six adolescents.

Harold crut sentir un léger souffle de vent mais il était impossible de savoir l'un d'entre eux avaient réussie ou si ce n'était que l'effet de son imagination.

-C'était pas mal, jugea Mufasa, mais on ne s'entraîne vraiment que si il y a un sort à repousser. Donc vous aller vous mettre par deux et vous essayerez tour à tour de vous désarmer avec le sortilège expilliarmus et de repousser le sortilège avec le protego. Des questions ?

-Harold ne connaît pas le sort expiliarmus, fit remarquer merida avant que l'intéressé n'ai ouvert la bouche.

-Ah c'est vraie, dit Mufasa, et bien tu n'auras qu'à lancer le sort flippendo, ça fera l'affaire. Tu maîtrises bien ce sort ?

Harold hocha la tête en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire une grimace. Flippendo était l'un des premier sort que l'on apprenait en première année dans le cours de défense contre les forces du mal donc un sort à la porté de n'importe qui. Sauf que Harold n'était pas n'importe qui et même après deux passé à Poudlard, il avait encore du mal avec ce sort. Il y arrivait... mais pas tout le temps. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le dire à Mufasa, surtout avec tout ses amis autour de lui. Ils se mirent rapidement par deux, Wendy contre Jefferson, Jack contre Raiponce et Harold contre Merida. Alors qu'ils se mettaient face à face, Harold eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais eut cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Merida et à chaque fois que la rousse en parlait, elle se plaignait de Philoctète ou d'une mauvaise note qu'elle aurait eut, donc son amie ne devait pas être si forte que ça.

-Près Harold ? Demanda la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Le petit viking leva sa baguette devant lui et hocha la tête juste avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

-_Expiliarmus_! Cria Merida.

Le sortilège parfaitement ajusté frappa la baguette d'Harold, qui lui sauta aussitôt des mains, avant de toucher le torse du petit viking et de le faire tomber par terre.

-Ne pas tenir sa baguette entre soi et son adversaire sauf au moment de jeter un sort. Lui dit Merida pendant qu'il se relevait. Allez, à toi maintenant.

Harold alla chercher sa baguette qui était tombé de l'estrade, espérant secrètement que personne n'avait remarqué l'incident, puis il remonta sur l'estrade et la pointa sur la gryffondor.

-_Flippendo_, dit il en se concentrant au maximum.

-_Protego_, répondit aussitôt Merida.

Le sortilège d'Harold frappa la barrière invisible et ricocha hors de l'estrade. Le petit viking n'eut pas le temps de savourer le fait d'avoir réussit à lancer son sort que la princesse rousse contre-attaquait déjà.

-_Expiliarmus_.

-_Protego_, s'écria Harold en agitant désespérément sa baguette.

Pendant un instant, le trait de lumière rouge fut bloquer avant que le sortilège de défense ne cède dans bruit de verre brisé. Le sortilège frappa à nouveau le torse du petit poufsouffle qui parvint néanmoins à rester debout.

-_Flipp_... Entama le petit viking.

-_Expiliarmus_! le coupa la princesse d'Écosse.

Pour la seconde fois, Harold fut projeté dans les airs et sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

-Pas assez rapide, fit remarquer Merida qui vint l'aider à se relever.

Préférant ne rien dire, Harold prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Son amie tira d'un coup sec mais, entraîné par l'élan, le petit viking trébucha et retomba de l'autre côté, emportant Merida avec lui. Les deux adolescents tombèrent de l'estrade dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Ils luttèrent quelques secondes pour se séparer pendant lesquelles Merida infligea malencontreusement un coup de genoux dans le plexus du petit viking.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda Mufasa qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Ça se voit pas ? On est juste tombé de l'estrade. Dit Merida avec colère

Elle se releva vivement en laissant Harold par terre. Mufasa haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Venez, dit il, je vous ai trouvé un nouvel exercice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack s'arrêta à la demande de Mufasa, rangea sa baguette et revint vers le poufsouffle qui était en compagnie de la dernière personne que le serpentard se serait attendu à voir. Pitch Black, dans sa robe de sorcier noir et avec son éternelle expression moqueuse. Derrière lui se trouvait six autres élèves dont Flynn, Taka et Elsa. Jack les interrogea silencieusement du regard et ils lui firent signe d'écouter ce qu'allait dire Mufasa. Celui ci attendit que le reste des big four, Wendy et Jefferson les ai rejoins pour fournir des explications.

-Bien, nous allons faire un petit exercice avec l'équipe de Pitch. Une série de duel amicaux pour voir comment vous réagirez face à des adversaires qui utilisent des sortilèges que vous ne connaissez pas.

-Comment on fait pour se défendre si on ne connaît pas le sort qu'utilise l'adversaire ? Demanda Wendy.

-Le sortilège du bouclier que je vous ai montré au début du cours est assez polyvalent pour repousser la plupart des sortilèges nuisibles, si ce n'est pas le cas... et bien vous devrez improviser.

Raiponce et Harold échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils ne maîtrisait pas bien ce sort, et ne possédait que peu de magie, sans compter que tous les membres de l'équipe de Pitch, à l'exception de Flynn, était plus âgés qu'eux.

-J'ai l'impression que tes protégés sont déjà anxieux, remarqua Pitch mais ils n'ont pas tord. Faisons une petite démonstration, ça devrait mettre tout le monde sur de bonnes bases.

Mufasa hésita quelques secondes, puis acquiesça. Les deux septièmes année montèrent sur l'estrade, et les autres adolescents se rassemblèrent autour de la scène. Jack devait reconnaître que les deux adversaires étaient impressionnant. Ce n'était pas seulement leur taille ou leur age, bien que ça devait jouer un peu, mais le profond sentiment de pouvoir et d'autorité qu'ils dégageaient lorsqu'il dégainèrent leur baguette et se placèrent face à face tel des épéistes.

-Regardez, nous nous tenons dans la position de duel, commenta Mufasa, je vais compter jusqu'à trois puis nous lancerons le premier sort. Évidemment nous ne chercherons qu'à nous désarmer.

-Nous verrons cela, corrigea Pitch, trois !

Il pointa sa baguette de bois noir sur Mufasa qui n'était visiblement pas prêt et prononça une incantation. Les ombres aux pied du roi prirent vie et se dressèrent en une multitude de serpents obscures qui se dressèrent pour s'en prendre au jeune homme. Le poufsouffle sauta en arrière pour éviter une morsure et pointa sa propre baguette sur son adversaire.

-_Expilliarmus_ ! S'écria-t-il.

Pitch leva sa baguette et le trait de lumière rouge se dissipa à mi-parcours sans qu'il n'est besoin de prononcer le moindre sort. Sans ralentir il lança à son tour un sortilège en direction de Mufasa sans parler. Celui ouvrit la bouche pour lancer contre-sort mais fut toucher avant d'y parvenir. Le poufsouffle fut projeté en arrière et ne s'arrêta qu'au bord de l'estrade, un genoux à terre.

-Comment Pitch arrive t il à lancer des sorts sans parler ? Demanda Raiponce que le combat faisait ronger les ongles.

-Ce sont des sortilège informulés, expliqua Elsa, certains sorciers sont capables de lancer des sorts sans prononcer la formule, ce qui est un avantage certain dans ce genre de situation.. Mais c'est très compliqué et ça demande une grande force magique, c'est impressionnant que Pitch puisse en utiliser avec autant de facilité.

-Je pensais que Mufasa était plus fort que ça, dit Jack, un peu déçu. Mais là il se fait marcher dessus.

-Mon frère ne se donne pas à fond leur confia Taka, Il n'utiliserait pas tout son pouvoir pour un simple club, il préfère faire une sorte de démonstration académique et éviter les dommages collatéraux.

Mufasa se remit rapidement sur pied et lança un sort que Pitch para sans difficulté et sans formule. Sans attendre, le serpentard contre-attaqua immédiatement et pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire. La portion de sol sur laquelle se trouvait Mufasa perdit soudain toute consistance, et le roi commença à s'y enfoncer tel d'improbable sable mouvant. Sans pour autant baisser sa baguette, Pitch s'approcha de sa victime avec une expression moqueuse.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, dit il, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu, j'espérais mieux de ta part. Les Prideland ont du soucis à se faire avec un souverain tel que toi pour les diriger. Enfin bon, c'était une belle démonstration sur comment perdre avec honneur.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur montrer comment gagner avec honneur ? Répliqua Mufasa avec un sourire de provocation.

Le poufsouffle levant sa baguette qui sifflât dans l'air avant s'immobiliser sur le cœur de son vis à vis. Une puissante bourrasque jaillit de nul part frappa Pitch de plein fouet et le força à reculer. Le serpentard poussa un grognement mais une satisfaction féroce apparu enfin sur son visage. Mufasa lança ensuite un contre-sort sur le sol qui l'emprisonnait et sortie des sables mouvants comme si il sortait d'un bain. Tentant de profiter de cette ouverture, Pitch lança un nouveau sortilège. Les ombres entourant son adversaire prirent de nouveau vie en une multitude de serpents obscures qui s'élancèrent en direction de Mufasa pour le mordre.

-_Incendio Solem_ !

Un incroyable rayon de lumière pure jaillit de la baguette du roi des Prideland et balaya les ombres qui s'était matérialisée. Jack jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Raiponce qui était restée bouche-bée devant l'exploit. Le sort de lumière solaire était sans doute le sort préféré de la jeune blonde, un sort qui l'avait aidé plusieurs fois aux cours des années précédente, un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais vu utilisé par personne d'autre qu'elle. Pourtant le roi des Prideland venait d'en faire une stupéfiante démonstration. Son sortilège avait été infiniment plus puissant que tout ce que la jolie serdaigle n'avait jamais réalisé. Dès que la dernière des créatures ténébreuses eut disparu, Mufasa entama une profonde incantation en pointant sa baguette au dessus de lui. Le plafond de la grande salle, jusqu'ici dégagés se couvrit soudain d'épais nuages noirs. Tous les duels s'interrompirent devant le phénomène et plusieurs adolescent levèrent les yeux au ciel, même Pitch baissa sa baguette pour observa la danse des cumulonimbus. Un profond silence remplit la salle jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair traverser le ciel. Pitch sembla soudain retrouver ses esprits et lança un sortilège sur Mufasa qui l'esquiva facilement. Malgré la pénombre, Jack distinguait parfaitement les yeux du roi des Prideland dont les pupilles était devenu jaune.

-Vas-y Mufasa, l'encouragea l'héritier des Black, sauf si le roi des Prideland ne se sent pas suffisamment fort pour utiliser un sortilège puissant sur moi !

-Tu l'aura voulu. _fulgurio_ !

Un nouvel éclair jaillit du ciel nuageux. Pitch eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette avant que la foudre ne le frappe de plein fouet. Tous les élèves furent éblouie par le déchaînement de puissance électrique et le tonnerre fit trembler les vitraux de la grande salle. Lorsque Jack rouvrit les yeux, Pitch était étendu, immobile, sur le sol.

-Il... Il est mort ? Demanda Raiponce

Pitch, ouvrit le yeux et se remit lentement debout. Toute trace de satisfaction avait disparu de son visage. Il leva à son tour sa baguette et les ombres de la grande salle s'intensifièrent. Ce n'était plus les nuages qui masquaient le soleil, mais les ténèbres qui semblaient prendre vie et se renforcer d'elle même. Chaque recoin obscure paraissait agiter de tremblement comme si quelque chose y était tapi, chaque ombre frémissait et progressait entre les élèves. Jack crut sentir quelque chose lui frôler la mains avant de disparaître. Raiponce vint se coller contre lui et le serpentard sortit instinctivement sa baguette. A travers l'obscurité, Jack put voir Mufasa lever sa baguette pour contre-attaquer.

-SSSTOOOOOOOP !

L'obscurité éclata comme une bulle de savon, même les nuages dans le ciel se dissipèrent. Pitch et Mufasa avaient baissé leur baguette et se fixait maintenant avec animosité. Philoctète monta sur leur estrade avec une expression de colère encore plus fort qu'a son habitude.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Black, c'était quoi ce sort de zone ? Vous ne pensiez pas aux autres élèves !? Et vous monsieur Pride, je n'aurais jamais imaginiez que vous soyez suffisamment irresponsable pour utilisez un sortilège élémentaire majeur contre l'un de vos camarade ! J'ai créé ce club pour vous permettre de partager vos connaissances avec les plus jeune pas pour que vous puissiez régler vos comptes ! Descendez immédiatement de cette estrade et contentez vous de ça ! Et ne pensez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, je vais rapidement écrire à vos parents et vous viendrez me voir en colle ce samedi !

Aucun des deux septièmes année ne tenta de se justifier et ils descendirent de l'arène en silence. Le reste des adolescents reprirent progressivement leur duel mais continuèrent de regarder les deux adversaires du coin de l'œil. Mufasa reprit difficilement contenance et reprit le club en essayant de faire oublier sa petite perte de contrôle.

-Bon, vous avez tous regardé, voici ce qu'il faut faire mais... avec plus de modérations, contentez vous d'utiliser des sortilèges de désarmement, pas de sortilège direct et surtout pas de sortilège létal. Qui veut commencer.

Après un rapide signe de tête, Jack et Flynn levèrent simultanément la main.

-Très bien, approuva Mufasa, montez sur l'arène et mettez vous en position.

-Un petit instant, l'interrompit Pitch, je pense au contraire qu'il est plus que temps de séparer la vieille équipe. Après tout, le principe de cette exercice, c'est de les confronter à des adversaires qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Voyons, dit il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Jack et Elsa, montez sur l'arène.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard surpris mais montèrent néanmoins sur l'estrade. Alors qu'il gravissait les marches, Jack sentit une pointe d'appréhension. Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu de ses propres yeux, il avait bien sûr entendu parler des impressionnant sort de glace que savait utiliser la princesse d'Arendel. Jack ne se considérait comme pas un mauvais sorcier, il était même plutôt doué pour des exercices comme ce duel mais il n'était pas sûr que ce serait suffisant. Les deux adolescents se placèrent face à face et Pitch entama le compte à rebours :

-Trois, deux...

-Elsa, glissa Jack, essayons de nous amuser un peu.

-Un, allez y !

-_Targentella_.

Le sortilège d'Elsa ne manqua Jack que parce que celui ci eut le réflexe de se baisser. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, la princesse d'Arendel lança aussitôt un nouveau sort :

-_Expilliarmus_ !

-_Protego._

Le sortilège du bouclier auquel Jack venait de recourir dévia celui de son adversaire et lui permit de contre-attaquer aussitôt.

-_Expiliarmus_ !

-_Protego._

A son tour, Elsa détourna le sortilège de désarmement que lui adressait Jack. Les deux adolescents interrompirent leur échange de sortilèges, se jaugeant mutuellement du regard. Jack chercha dans les magnifiques yeux bleue claire de sa vis à vis un sortilège qu'il pourrait utiliser. La solution lui apparu si simple qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir utiliser ce sortilège en premier. Le jeune serpentard se permit un petit sourire avant de repartir à l'attaque :

-Je pense que tu vas aimer celui là, _Frigost_.

Le sortilèges de glace de Jack frappa l'une des chaussures d'Elsa, emprisonnant sa jambe dans un jaillissement de glace. La jeune fille, plus surprise que gênée enchaîna aussitôt avec un sort identique :

-_Frigost_.

Une épaisse couche de neige se matérialisa sur la totalité de l'arène, engloutissant Jack sous une avalanche de poudreuse. Profitant que son adversaire se débattait avec la neige, Elsa pointa sa baguette et lança à nouveau son sort favoris. Au même moment, l'héritier des Frost cracha la neige qui lui remplissait la bouche et parvint à prononcer simultanément sa formules préférée :

-_Frigost_ !

Les deux traits de lumière bleue se rencontrèrent à mi parcours, reliant les deux baguettes par un pont de lumière glacée. Jack sentit sa baguette commencer à vibrer de manière incontrôlable, mais il se sentait également incapable de la lâcher. De multiples arc magique jaillir du fil qui les unissait créant un dôme de lumière autour d'eux. La ligne lumineuse qui reliait les deux sorciers commençait à prendre une couleur doré et à émettre de puissantes ondes de froid qui gelaient le sol autour de l'arène. La glace se propagea dans toute la grande salle, congelant les membres de ceux qui avaient l'audace de s'en approcher. Les spectateurs reculèrent précipitamment, n'osant intervenir devant l'étrange phénomène. Jack étaient si concentré sur l'incroyable prodige magique qui faillit ne pas entendre Philoctète lui crier depuis l'autre côté du dôme :

-Brisez le lien !

Jack reprit aussitôt ses esprits et se prépara à briser le lien quand une silhouette composé de milliers de petits flocons sortis du trait de lumière formèrent la silhouette d'un vieil homme avec une canne. Jack ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais au même moment, Elsa parvint à rompre le sort qui les reliait. Ce fut comme si on avait ouvert une immense fenêtre, un puissant vent froid balaya soudainement la grande salle avant de disparaître. Le silence et la chaleur retombèrent.

-Par le bouc de ma grand-mère, jura Philoctète qui semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir été bouche bée par le phénomène, descendez de là les jeunes. Tout ceux qui se sont fait geler quelque chose, levez la main, je vais venir m'en occuper.

Jack acheva de se débarrasser du reste de neige qui le recouvrait et se rapprocha d'Elsa qui était restée immobile. La jeune fille, prostrée sur le sol, tremblait comme une feuille.

-Ca va ? Demanda le jeune serpentard sans osez la toucher. Tu... tu as froid ?

Elsa secoua la tête et continua de frisonner. Jack enleva sa robe de sorcier, et enveloppa délicatement la jeune fille dans le fin morceau de tissu. La serdaigle cessa enfin de trembler. Jack tenta de l'aider à se relever mais la jeune fille le repoussa et se remise debout par ses propres moyens avant de descendre seule l'estrade d'un pas mal assurer. Autour d'eux, les élèves s'écartèrent prudemment.

-Jack, Elsa, venez avec moi !

Les deux appelé se tournèrent vers celui qui les avait appelé, et Jack sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer immédiatement. Yensid, les toisait depuis l'entrée de la salle et leur faisait signe de le rejoindre. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de la salle parcouru le dos du jeune serpentard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le directeur en compagnie de la princesse d'Arendel et que les autres élèves s'écartaient sur son passage. Yensid les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau où il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Lorsque les deux élèves se furent assis, il prit lui même place dans son siège et les fixa avec une tel intensité que Jack se demanda si leur directeur n'était pas capable de voir à l'intérieur de leur tête.

-Je suppose que vous vous demander ce qui s'est passé pendant le club de duel, dit il après une longue minute de silence.

Jack hocha vigoureusement la tête, désireux d'enfin connaître l'explication de ce qui avait pu se produire.

-Priori incantatum, chuchota Elsa, d'une voix étranglée.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack

-Priori incantatum, répéta Yensid, c'est un phénomène très rare qui ne se produit que lorsque deux baguette contenant le même élément de magie sont forcée de s'affronter. Vos deux baguettes sont donc sœurs, je ne crois pas me tromper si je dis qu'elle contiennent toute les deux un cœur de glace ?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent tout le deux la tête.

-Vous devez comprendre que vos baguette sont incapable d'agir l'une contre l'autre, encore plus maintenant qu'elle se sont officiellement reconnu. C'est un phénomène rare et fascinant, mais il ne devrait pas avoir de grandes conséquence sur le long terme, la seule difficulté que vous pourriez être amené à rencontrer à l'avenir, c'est l'impossibilité de diriger vos sort l'un contre l'autre. Donc hors du club de duel, vous ne verrez même pas la différence, encore plus du fait que vous êtes dans des promotions et des maisons différentes. un tel phénomène à peu de chance de se reproduire mais restez vigilant, je préfère ne pas avoir de plainte des parents dont les enfants auraient été congelé.

Yensid sourit de sa plaisanterie mais un nouveau frisson parcouru le dos de Jack, et Elsa recommença à trembler.

-Cependant je suis très intéressé par cette situation. Reprit le directeur. Les sorciers choisit par deux baguettes jumelles doivent avoir des points communs, des ressemblances qui justifie ce choix. Je suis curieux de voir ce que vous allez devenir. Peut être y trouverai-je des réponses sur les liens qui unisse les sorciers aux baguettes jumelle. Aussi si il se passe quelque chose à ce propos, je vous demande de venir me voir immédiatement. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de voir cela, je vois que vous êtes bouleversé et fatigué. Allez voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous examine rapidement puis retournez dans vos salle commune prendre un peu de repos, vous en avez besoin.

Les deux adolescents sortirent sans se faire prier. Le jeune serpentard n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment interpréter le ''priori incantatum'' que leur avait décrit Yensid. C'était bien ou mal ? Qu'est ce que ça allait vraiment changer dans sa vie et dans son amitié avec Elsa ? Il marchèrent en silence pendant de longue minutes, perdu dans leurs pensés. Une fois retourné dans le couloir, Jack commença à prendre les escaliers pour se rendre à l'infirmerie quand il se rendit compte qu'Elsa ne la suivait plus.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda le jeune serpentard alors que la serdaigle continuait son chemin. Yensid nous a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie d'abord.

-Je... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller à l'infirmerie. Répondit Elsa la voix hésitante. Je vais juste aller me reposer quelque par et ça ira beaucoup mieux après.

-Tu vas désobéir à un professeur ? Dit Jack qui avait du mal à y croire. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

Elsa ne prit pas peine de répondre et partit en laissant Jack, seul, sur le perron.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

-C'est hors de question, affirma Taka avec force.

Le jeune prince des Prideland appuya sa décision en foudroyant son interlocuteur du regard. Après le duel de Pitch et de Mufasa puis l'étrange phénomène entre Jack et Elsa, le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à regretter d'être venu à ce club de duel. Pourtant celui ci avait bien commencer, il s'était mis dans le groupe d'Elsa, ce qui inaugurait déjà un challenge intéressant et il avait été supervisé par Pitch, le serpentard le plus doué de l'école. Il fallait reconnaître que le sortilège de désillusion qu'il leur avait montré était intéressant, et Taka jugeait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas plus de 2 semaines de plus pour le maîtriser parfaitement.

Mais après ça Pitch avait décidé de les opposer au groupe que surveillait Mufasa, qui était composé de simples troisième années. Ajouté à cette déception, Pitch avait fait un duel contre son frère, une démonstration très impressionnante qui loin de réjouir le jeune prince n'avait fait que le frustrer quand au gouffre qui le séparait des deux septième années. Malgré les puissants sortilèges que connaissait Pitch, celui-ci avait visiblement refusé de les partager avec eux, préférant leur montrer un sort de classe inférieure. Et lors de l'affrontement, l'utilisation quasi abusive de sortilèges informulé n'avait pas amélioré l'humeur du jeune homme. Les duels auxquels il avait assisté était navrant de faiblesse et d'incompétence, le troisième année qui faisait partit de leur groupe, un certain Flynn Rider, avait battu a plate couture la serdaigle à qui il était opposé malgré les nombreuses erreurs qu'il avait commis, prouvant une fois de plus la médiocrité de ces jeunes sorciers. Seul Jack Frost semblait sortir du lot, ses origines lui accordant bien plus de pouvoirs qu'au autres, et même si Taka aurait aimé pouvoir l'affronter lui même, son duel face à Elsa avait été intéressant. Le final avait été très étrange mais Taka ne doutait pas de trouver rapidement l'explication. La réaction du professeur attestait d'un événement rare mais néanmoins connu. Si le départ de Jack et d'Elsa avait porter un sacré coup à la motivation du prince, c'était l'annonce de son prochaine adversaire qui avait véritablement porté son exaspération à son comble.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de faire un duel contre Merida Dumbroch, insista-t-il, cette gamine n'a aucune chance, et le pire qui puisse arriver c'est que je la blesse.

-Ne la sous estimes pas, lui conseilla Pitch, Merida est l'héritière des Dumbroch, son sang est puissant et sa détermination impressionnante. Elle vaut beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagine.

-Quand bien même, je n'y voit aucun avantage. J'étais venu à ce club pour apprendre de nouveau sorts, pas pour me donner en spectacle en rossant une gamine.

Taka tenta de partir mais Pitch lui saisit l'épaule. Le septième année ne serrait pas très fort pourtant Taka su d'instinct qu'il ne pourrait se libérer.

-Tu veux apprendre des nouveaux sorts? Demanda l'héritier des Black à son oreille. Très bien. Fais ce duel, prouve moi que tu le mérites et j'exaucerais ton souhait.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Alors tu rentreras tranquillement dans ton dortoir, tu pourras oublier cet incident et tu continueras d'être le faible prince des Prideland toujours dans l'ombre de ceux qui sont plus puissant que toi.

Pitch lâcha enfin le jeune homme qui retint un grognement. Par principe, Taka détestait devoir suivre les ordres de quelqu'un mais il restait suffisamment intelligent pour mettre sa fierté de côté lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaires. Il resserra sa cape et monta de mauvaise grâce sur l'estrade où l'attendait déjà Mufasa et Merida.

-Maintenant que les deux adversaires sont là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Se réjouit le poufsouffle. Je pense que vous avez compris le fonctionnement des duels mais je me permet de vous rajouter une petit règle, pas de transformation, dit il à voix basse.

-Parce que toi tu t'es bien retenu d'avoir recours à ton animagus, ironisa Taka.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre de deux mètres et levèrent simultanément leur baguette, se défiant mutuellement du regard. Contrairement à ce que lui avait reproché Pitch, Taka ne sous estimait pas son adversaire, et il ne se retiendrait pas. Sa première attaque fut rapide, précise et imprécision . Merida la para sans effort apparent. Le sortilège du saucisson du prince ricocha sur la barrière magique qu'elle venait de matérialiser et manqua de peu de frapper son expéditeur. La rousse répliqua aussitôt avec un sortilège de désarmement que Taka esquiva en se jetant au sol. Il se releva d'un bon et fonça sur Merida en enchaînant les sortilège pour l'empêcher de contre attaquer.

-_Expiliarmus_, _impedimenta, diffindo, flipendo, expiliarmus_. Répétait il inlassablement, les éclairs de lumière jaillissant a grande vitesse de sa baguette.

Le sortilège du bouclier qu'avait lancé Merida ne tarda pas à se briser sous l'assaut et la jeune fille en fut réduite à esquiver les différents sortilèges que lui lançait son adversaire. Un sourire de victoire éclaira le visage de Taka. Sans cesser de lancer des sorts, il couru vers Merida, déconcentrée par le déluge de sortilèges.

-Mais qu'est ce que... ? Entama la rousse qui ne remarqua la manœuvre qu'à la dernière seconde.

-_Lumos Maxima_ ! Cria le serpentard, la baguette à une vingtaine de centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.  
Une intense lumière jaillit de sa baguette, forçant toute les personnes présentes à fermer les yeux. Taka fit appel à sa bête intérieure, gardant forme humaine mais développant son odorat bien au delà des capacités humaines et, sentant la présence de sa ''proie'', lui saisit le poignet. Aux frontières de son esprit, son lion intérieur se tendit en prévision de l'affrontement mental qui l'attendait. Taka attendit une fraction de seconde durant laquelle rien ne se produit avant d'être violemment rejeté en arrière par le contre-sort de Merida. Déconcentré par ce revers, le sortilège de lumière du prince se dissipa et chacun pu à nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

-Depuis quand tu as réussi à dompter ta bête inférieure? Demanda le prince juste assez fort pour que Merida l'entende. Comment tu as réussi à la dominer en si peu de temps ?

La princesse d'Ecosse ne pris pas la peine de répondre et enchaîna avec nouveau sortilège de désarmement. Taka ne l'esquiva que d'extrême justesse et, étouffant un grognement, repartit à l'attaque. L'affrontement s'était équilibré, le contre-sort que lui avait infligée Merida s'était révélé plus perturbant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ses mouvements s'étaient fait plus décousue. Un sortilège mieux ajusté que les autres frappa le serpentard à l'épaule et le fit tomber par terre. Taka sentit sa bête intérieur, toujours aux limites de sa conscience, rugir de colère. Elle n'accepterait pas de perdre face à ce vulgaire ursidé, et Taka refusait de perdre face à cette gamine. Aveuglé par sa colère animale, Taka pointa sa baguette sur la tête de sa proie avec la profonde volonté de l'attaquer, de lui faire mal, de la griffer. Sans qu'il prononce la moindre formule, un trait de lumière jaillit en direction de sa victime. Merida, avec des réflexes qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, se jeta instinctivement sur le côté. Le sortilège manqua sa cible mais sectionna une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille.

-_Arrêtes tout de suite_ !

La voix glaciale avait retentit dans la tête de Taka. Le prince jeta un regard hors de l'arène et croisa le regard dure de Pitch.

-_Contrôles toi ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à lancer une nouvelle fois un tel sortilège. C'est un duel d'entraînement et ta puéril tentative de vengeance ne t'apportera rien._

Pour Taka ce fut comme une claque, mais loin de le calmer fit encore grimper sa colère. Il ne voulait plus seulement faire mal, il voulait détruire quelque chose.

-_Ungulash_ !

Les invisibles lames du sortilège ravagèrent l'arène. Le bois de l'estrade se couvrir d'entailles projetant des copeaux de bois sur les deux adversaires. Dans sinistre craquements l'arène se brisa et s'affaissa sur elle même. Merida tomba avec l'estrade et sa baguette lui échappa des mains, lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, l'extrémité d'une baguette s'était posé sur sa gorge.

-Et oui princesse, lui chuchota le vainqueur avec un sourire carnassier, c'est le cycle de la vie.

-Stop ! L'interrompit Mufasa. C'est terminé, laisses la se relever.

-A tes ordres mon frère. Répondit Taka en se relevant, de toute façon on ne va pas pouvoir continuer, ajouta-t-il en montrant les ruines de l'arène, moi j'en ai marre.

Le jeune serpentard sortit de la grande salle sans prêter attention aux protestations de son frère. Il alla prendre une rapide douche avant de retourner vers la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il déambulait entre les étagères, Taka tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il avait justement envie de voir :

-Salut Pitch, dit le prince, j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, alors maintenant remplit ta part du contrat.

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu te sois bien comporter, répondit l'héritier des Black en fermant le livre qu'il était en train de consulter, tu t'es même beaucoup trop emporté pendant ce duel.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Merida n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, je m'en suis assurer. Alors ne te cherche pas d'excuse, donne moi juste ce que tu m'as promis.

-Très bien, très bien, céda Pitch en lui tendant le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Ce livre répondra à tes attentes, des sorts qui te permettrons d'égaler ton frère et même de le surpasser.

-J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore une de tes ruses.

-Je resterais là si tu as des réclamations... mais je sais déjà que tu n'en auras pas.

Taka prit le livre sous le bras et sortit de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il traversait les cachots pour se rendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il sentit soudain un courant d'air glacé le faire frissonner. Intriguer par le brusque changement de température, Taka usa des sens de sa bête intérieur qui lui indiqua une porte d'où provenait le froid. Le jeune serpentard s'approcha prudemment et ouvrit la porte. Un nouveau courant d'air froid lui hérissa les poils. La pièces, une sorte de grands placard à balais, était vide mais la moindre surface était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace. Le jeune prince caressa les murs gelé de la pièce tout en s'interrogeant.

-Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de plus, sans doute l'un des plus long. Pour être honnête c'était un peu le chapitre que j'attendais et où je me suis lâché car j'adorerais voir des duel de sorcier un peu plus spectaculaire, ce chapitre aurait sans doute mieux rendu en film ou en BD, j'espère avoir réussit à vous retransmettre le grandiose que je voulais faire passer et que ce n'est pas devenu un peu trop ''action'' pour vous.

Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je reprendrais peut être le chapitre pour faire des corrections. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews, à chaque fois ça me fais super super plaisir et ça m'encourage pour le prochain chapitre (promis il mettra pas autant de temps à arriver que celui là). Encore merci, bonne vac si vous en avez et à la prochaine.


	35. Sombres horizons (part 1)

Salut à tous, c'est les vacances, il fait beau et j'espère que vous en profitez. Maintenant que je suis débarrassé des obligations scolaire j'ai un peu (mais pas trop quand même) de temps pour écrire. Donc voici un nouveau chapitre. A l'origine je voulais faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long (en fait peut être dépasser à nouveau mon record) puis j'ai choisi de le couper en deux : déjà pour en poster une partie plus vite, ensuite pour entretenir le suspense et aussi pour ne pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes (si je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long je vais pas m'en sortir). Donc avant de découvrir ce chapitre, réponse au reviews,

Merci à Feux-follet pour sa review (la seule à qui j'ai eut le temps de faire une réponse perso)

Rainkebell : J'espère que tu as pris plaisir à redécouvrir l'histoire. Merci pour le conseil du site, peut être que j'irais voir mais pour être honnête je me vois mal y faire un tour (mais qui sais?), du temps passé dessus c'est aussi du temps en moins pour écrire, mais je vais quand même essayer de m'améliorer au niveau de l'orthographe (et puis tant que ça reste lisible...). Je suis un peu gêné que tu considères presque que j'ai inventé ce monde, envoyons plutôt des paillette à JK Rolling pour cette fondations sur laquelle nous créons toutes ces fanfic, je suis très touché merci. L'étude des runes est effectivement inspiré de mes brèves années de latins ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira (PS : il y a Ralph dans ce chapitre)

Plume De Pan : Merci, j'espère que tu appréciera aussi les prochains

Lynalalynette : Merci, pour le développement de Raiponce, et bien il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Lors de la première année elle venait de sortir de sa tour et était donc un peu peureuse. J'ai parfaitement conscience de l'avoir un peu mise à l'écart pour le moment, mais elle aura elle aussi une évolution et son heure de gloire un peu plus tard (je sais c'est frustrant d'attendre pour son perso préféré mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir).

LittlePhoenix59 : Je m'excuse pour l'attente, c'est toujours dure de concilier l'écriture, les études et le reste, je fais de mon mieux, mais je devrais me rattraper durant ces vacances.

Guest: Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas de quel review précédente tu parles, en tout cas merci beaucoup de la développer. Merci de tout ces compliments, effectivement j'aime prendre mon temps pour développer un maximum de personnages et les faires interagir entre eux. Et effectivement ça prend un peu (beaucoup, en fait vraiment énormément) de temps, mais j'aime ça donc tant mieux ;) .

Lightnight66 : Encore un review super longue que j'adore lire et relire. J'adore toujours autant ta manière de de te pencher sur chaque partie de mes chapitres. Super content que tu ais apprécier l'actions du chapitre. Pour tes suppositions, et bien je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise. Mais j'adore quand tu le énonces, ça me permet de voir ce qui marche, les idées que tu peux avoir, si certains suspenses marche, bref que du positif. Un chapitre court comme je l'ai dis mais j'espère que tu l'appréciera quand même.

Voilà (les réponses au review vont bientôt devenir plus longue que le chapitre) maintenant bonne lecture :

**Sombres horizons (partie 1)**

Le soleil s'était levé tôt mais pas aussi tôt que Taka. Lorsque la lumière du jour éclaira la plus haute salle de la tour Nord, le prince des Prideland y était depuis déjà une bonne heure. Profitant de la parfaite luminosité du ciel sans nuage, le serpentard avait choisi s'installer dans son lieu préféré pour son entraînement. Il avait troqué l'habituel uniforme noir de Poudlard contre un habit de cuir de même couleur, plus flexible et plus pratique pour les mouvements du corps. Un frugale petit-déjeuner était posé dans un coin de la pièce, à côté d'un déjeuné et d'un dîner guère plus fournir. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un tas de terre que le serpentard était allé récolter la veille. Assit en tailleur devant lui, Taka relisait une nouvelle fois les instructions du livre noir. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois au cours du dernier mois à tel point que les mots était gravé dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas de l'hésitation mais de la préparation. Après avoir revu la puissance des sort son frère, il avait comprit que si il voulait arriver au même niveau de son propre chef, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Taka se remit debout et sortit sa baguette. Il avait déjà fait quelques essais de la magie que lui avait donner Pitch mais aujourd'hui il allait réellement utiliser un de ces sorts qui devait lui permettre de devenir plus fort. Il se remémora les premières lignes du livre noir._  
_

_Celui qui veut se servir de cette magie doit voir le pouvoir que d'autre piétine, vouloir contrôler ce qui est immuable, et désirer une puissance depuis longtemps enfoui.__  
_

Taka pointa sa baguette et prononça la formule. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis un large sourire étira les lèvres du serpentard. Il jeta à nouveau le sort, et encore, savourant à chaque fois le pouvoir qu'il sentait couler en lui. Il prit l'une des tranches de bacon de son petit-déjeuné et mordit voracement devant. Alors que le serpentard se préparait pour un nouveau sort, la dernière phrase du livre noir lui revint en mémoire. Une phrase ajoutée sur la dernière page dans une encre noir comme la nuit :

_Ceci est le premier pas._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Contrairement à son habitude, Astrid n'était pas dehors à profiter du soleil. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie mais elle avait aussi conscience que certains travaux nécessitaient toute son attention. Même si ça ne l'enchantait guère, la jeune fille s'était résolue à rester dans la bibliothèque et à terminer son devoir d'étude des runes. Elle enviait secrètement Harold qui devait déjà avoir terminé sa traduction à ce moment. Le poufsouffle avait un esprit logique qui lui offrait un formidable avantage lors du cours de Mr Thatch. Bon à part ça et son habilité aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques, il n'avait pas grand chose pour lui, sans compter son furie nocturne. Les pensées de la jeune fille dérivèrent vers les premières leçons de contrôle des dragons qu'elle avait partagé avec Harold. Difficile de s'entraîner à dresser des dragons sauvages lorsque le seul exemple disponible était un dragons déjà apprivoisé. Son camarade avait donc utilisé la méthode qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, c'est à dire : la théorie. Ils avaient donc passé tout le premier cours à étudier Krokmou des dents rétractables jusqu'aux ailerons de la queue. Cette leçon avait été aussi désagréable pour elle que pour Krokmou. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été attiré par les exercices purement théoriques et le dragon n'avait guère apprécié d'être tripoté. A contrecœur, Harold s'était vu forcé de revoir le contenu de ses cours, et d'inclure un minimum de pratique dans ses leçons. Ils avaient donc passé les deux leçons suivantes sur le dos de Krokmou où Harold tentait d'expliquer à Astrid les mouvements des différents vents. N'étant pas relier mentalement à un dragon, la jeune fille ne comprit pas grand chose mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était passé du temps dans le ciel en compagnie d'Harold. Chassant de sa tête toutes ces pensés parasites, Astrid retourna à sa traduction et poussa de nouveau un profond soupir. Elle resta immobile pendant de longues minutes avant de fermer rageusement son dictionnaire de runes. Décidant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire mieux toute seule, la jeune fille rangea rapidement ses affaires et retourna vers sa salle commune.

-Casse pied, rumina-t-elle à voix haute.

-Mauvais mot de passe, lui répondit aussitôt la grosse dame, le personnage du tableau, gardienne de la tour de Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? A oui, sérénité. Rectifia la viking.

-C'est cela. Confirma la gardienne, et tableau pivota pour la laisser rentrer.

Astrid entra dans la salle commune, presque vide en ce début d'après midi et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils vides. Malgré les devoirs qu'il lui restait à faire, elle n'avait définitivement pas le cœur à travailler. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour aller flâner dans le parc quand quelqu'un s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

-Salut, lui dit une Merida couverte de sueur avec un sourire amical qui ne lui était pas familier. Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu fasses la gueule comme ça?

La viking blonde hésita à répondre. Elle pouvait très bien se lever et quitter la salle commune sans avoir besoin d'adresser la parole à celle qu'elle considérait depuis quelques mois comme une rivale. Depuis la petite scène de dispute qui avait eut lieu à la sortie de la forêt, les deux adolescentes, autrefois copines plus qu'amis, avaient inconsciemment décidé de garder leur distance. Malgré le fait qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir et allaient aux mêmes cours, elles avaient réussit à s'ignorer et à ne plus s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. la jeune rousse, en particulier, s'était faite très discrète vis-à-vis de sa condisciple. Peut être avait elle comprit qu'elle était intervenu dans une affaire qui ne la concernait pas et qu'elle recommence à lui parler aujourd'hui était pour le moins intriguant. Tellement intriguant qu'Astrid consentit à lui répondre.

-Une saloperie de devoir de rune. Expliqua la jeune fille. Le prof nous a donné un texte entier à traduire, j'ai passé trois heures dessus mais je n'y arrive toujours pas.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vraie. En fait, Astrid n'avait passé qu'une petite heure sur cette traduction, mais il valait mieux exagérer pour donner l'impression d'un travail écrasant.

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu as fais. Demanda Astrid se souvenant soudain qu'Harold devait aller voir Krokmou aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu es autant en sueur ?

-J'étais à mon entraînement de quidditch, expliqua Merida. Phillips est dégoutté par notre défaite face à Serpentard et depuis il nous fait travailler d'arrache pied pour qu'on puisse rattraper notre retard lors des prochains matchs.

Astrid comprenait parfaitement ce point de vue. Même si elle n'était pas elle même une grande fan de quidditch, elle n'avait pas apprécié pour autant la défaite de sa maison lors du dernier match. Encore moins du fait que les serpentards ne manquaient pas une occasion de rappeler leur victoire pendant les cours qu'ils partageaient.

-J'espère qu'on va gagner, répondit Astrid, ses soupçons en partie dissipés. Je vais me balader un peu. Ajouta t elle en se levant.

-Attend deux secondes, l'interrompit Merida en se levant à son tours, tu t'y connais en catastrophe ?

-En catastrophe? Répéta Astrid, persuadée d'avoir mal en entendu.

-En problème, malheur et coup de malchance, précisa Merida.

-Évidemment, répondit la viking, tu parles à celle qui a vécu pendant plus de 10 ans avec Harold.

-C'est vraie, acquiesça la princesse d'Écosse, dans ce cas je te propose quelque chose, tu m'aides à inventer des malheur qui vont me tomber dessus pour le cours de divination et en échange je t'aide pour ton devoir de runes.

Astrid hésita quelques secondes, le parc ensoleillé, que seul un minuscule nuage venait ternir, l'appelait mais elle devait profiter de cette occasion qui lui était offerte.

-Ok je marche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La pierre que Vanellope avait lancée fit deux ricochets avant de disparaître sous la surface du lac noire. La petite fille fit un petit bon accompagné d'un petit cris de joie avant de faire signe à son camarade d'essayer.

-Vas-y Ralph, l'encouragea-t-elle d'une grande tape dans le dos. Il suffit de le lancer assez fort.

L'imposant serpentard prit à son tour une pierre et la lança le plus fort qu'il put vers le lac. Le cailloux, loin de rebondir traversa la surface de l'eau comme un feuille de papier avant de disparaître.

-Euh... c'était pas mal. Menti Vanellope.

Ralph lui lança un regard plus que sceptique sur cette appréciation de sa performance. Vanellope lui adressa un de ses grands sourires d'innocence et le demi-géant finit par lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis le début de l'année, la petite gryffondor et l'imposant serpentard avait noué une solide amitié, bien qu'incomprise par le majorité des autres élèves. Une amitié d'autant plus mal vu que Ralph avait le sang particulièrement chaud et que les mauvaises plaisanteries sur sa taille avaient été le point de départ de plusieurs incidents auquel seul la situation familiale du fils du garde chasse avait permit d'échapper. Le ''géant'' et la ''naine'', comme les avait rapidement surnommé les mauvaises langues, s'étaient rapidement vu mis à l'écart du reste des étudiants et si Vanellope était très appréciée de ses camarades lorsqu'elle était seul, ceux ci refusaient catégoriquement de l'approcher lorsqu'elle était avec son éléphantesque ami. La petite gryffondor s'était donc attelé à trouver le maximum d'activités pour son grand ami. L'improbable duo avait ainsi fait de l'escalade, de la nage, le dessin et le cache-cache. Mais à chaque fois que Ralph avait tenté de grimper dans un arbre, les branches se brisaient sous son poids, sa brève tentative de natation s'était achevé par une quasi noyade, les quelques crayons qu'elle avait réussie à dénicher s'était brisés entre ses doigts et aucun arbre de la forêt interdite n'était suffisamment épais pour le dissimuler au regard perçant de la petite fille. Vanellope avait également envisagé le quidditch mais aucun balais n'était assez grand pour porter le serpentard. Ralph n'était jamais très enthousiastes à chaque nouvelle activité mais Vanellope avait largement assez de motivation pour deux, voir pour dix. Elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé la bonne activité avec le concours de ricochet mais il fallait reconnaître que Ralph avait besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement dans ce domaine.

-Tu dois juste lancer un peu plus haut, lui conseilla la petite gryffondor. Regardes comment je lance, bien parallèle à la surface de l'eau.

Illustrant ses propos, elle ramassa une pierre réalisa deux nouveaux ricochets avant de donner la pierre la plus grosse et la plus efficace pour des ricochet à son ami. Ralph prit le minéral et, suivant les instructions de sa petite professeur, le lança en direction de l'eau. Le cailloux rebondit sur l'eau comme sur un trampoline, vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de finir violemment sa course dans l'une des fenêtres du château. Au bruit de verre brisé s'ajouta l'inimitable cris de colère de Rusard, le concierge de l'école. S'attendant à voir surgir à tout moment l'affreux personnage par la vitre brisé, Vanellope prit la main de Ralph et les fit transplaner. Les duo réapparu une dizaine de mètre plus loin, complètement hors de vue et à moitié immergé dans le lac. Vanellope n'avait plus du tout pied mais l'eau dépassait à peine les genoux de Ralph.

-C'est bon, il ne nous a pas vu. Le rassura Vanellope. On a disparu juste à temps.

Le fils du garde chasse était l'une des seules personnes à qui elle avait choisit de confier son secret. Le jeune homme, d'abord réticent avait fini par promettre de garder le secret et de ne parler à personne des extraordinaires capacités de son amis. Vanellope, pour une fois, s'était montrée prudente et discrète. Elle n'utilisait jamais son pouvoir en public et toujours en s'assurant que personne ne l'observait. Ce n'était qu'avec Ralph qu'elle se permettait de l'utiliser.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'emmène avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer.

-Il valais mieux transplaner que recevoir une heure de colle. Répondit Vanellope avec bon sens., tout en barbotant autour de lui.

Ralph ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais au lieu de parole ce fut une série de petits cris de douleur qui en sortir. Le demi géant couru le plus vite possible vers la rive, subissant visiblement une violente douleur au niveaux de son postérieur. Vanellope le suivi en nageant juste derrière lui.

-Enlèves moi ça! Supplia-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux hors de l'eau.

La petite fille tourna autour du corps de son ami et s'attendrit en découvrant la raison de toute ces gesticulations.

-Oh, il est trop mignon !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si c'est un peu (voir vraiment) plus court que d'habitude. Je tenterais de poster le prochain chapitre, enfin la suite de celui ci, le plus tôt possible (il me reste une partie à écrire)


	36. Sombres horizons (part 2)

Voilà comme promis, la deuxième partie du chapitre, un peu plus courte que ce que j'espérais mais qui j'espère vous plaira.

D'abord merci à feux follet pour sa review, et pour tout les autre les réponses tout de suite :

Rainkebell : content que tu aimes ce duo, il finira sans doute par revenir même si je ne sais pas encore quand. Une autre personne qui a été traumatisé par scar... c'est compréhensible ^^ je ne te gâche pas la surprise, lis et désespères :P Merci du soutient

Aereon777 : Merci du soutiens et pour m'avoir fait remarqué la gaffe de la marmotte, Pour ce qui s'attaque à Ralph, réponse maintenant

Lightnight66 : Encore une longue review que j'ai adoré lire, Content que tu ais apprécier l'échange de devoir et pour te rappelé, Merida n'est pas en étude des runes (sa mère le lui avait interdit, mais elle sait en partie lire les runes (fin du tome 1). La discrimination, un thème récurent mais tellement important qu'il mérite d'être réutilisé. pour le cliffanger tu verras bien ;) J'adore tes suppositions, une bonne analyse du scénario mais... peut être pas si bonne ;)

Et maintenant place au chapitre

**Sombre horizons (partie 2)**

Raiponce poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsqu'elle coupa l'eau de sa douche et passa pudiquement une serviette autour de son corps. L'un des désavantages lorsque l'on vivait dans une école, c'était de devoir partager les douches avec les autres élèves. Heureusement les salles de bain de Poudlard n'étaient pas mixte mais elle restaient le seul endroit, avec la grande salle, où des adolescentes de différents âges et des différentes maisons pouvaient se croiser. La jeune fille avait même entendu des histoires de règlements de compte dans les douches mais elle n'y avait encore jamais été confrontée. C'était sans doute en raison de l'avance que s'imposait Raiponce pour éviter les heures de pointe de la salle de bain et ainsi pouvoir prendre tout son temps.

-Bonjour Raiponce, dit Mimi Geignard en sortant d'un mur. Tu peux passer lire un peu avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Le fantôme de la jeune fille, qui n'aimait pourtant pas sortir des toilettes qui les avaient vu mourir, faisait néanmoins des exceptions pour les différents endroits humide de Poudlard, tel les douches ou le lac noir. Certains parmi les plus médisant avaient avancé la théorie que le fait de mourir avec la vessie pleine l'avait profondément traumatisé. La jeune fille était d'autant moins apprécier qu'elle violait sans vergogne l'intimité des douches des garçons, qui trouvait ce comportement assez dérangeant, même en oubliant les petits cris qu'émettait Mimi lorsqu'elle les espionnait. Au contact de Raiponce, la jeune fantôme avait commencé à faire des efforts mais on continuait d'entendre des cris de jeunes ados gênés de manière régulière.

-Désolé pas aujourd'hui, répondit la serdaigle, j'ai quelques devoirs à faire pour demain. Et surtout je sors à peine de la douche, se retient d'ajouter la jeune fille.

Visiblement déçu, la fantôme disparu travers le mur. Raiponce sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviettes avant de commencer à les nouer à l'aide de sa baguette magique. La chevelure de Raiponce atteignait maintenant les 4 mètres de long, une taille qui commençait à poser problème et Merida lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu'on finirait par marcher dessus. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais formalisé de la longueur de ses cheveux qui était surtout une source de compliments, mais au fur et à mesure des années, cette chevelure était devenu de plus en plus encombrante et de plus en plus longue à coiffer. A cause de leur pouvoir, elle ne pourrait jamais couper ses cheveux car à la moindre entaille, ceux ci perdaient instantanément tout leurs pouvoirs de guérison. L'unique mèche brune sur sa tête, souvenir de la mage noire qui avait tenté de s'emparer de ce pouvoir pendant son enfance, était un éternel rappel du prix à payer en cas de coupure. Raiponce acheva de se coiffer au bout d'une dizaine de minute et sortit de sa douche. La jeune fille perdit quelques minutes à regarder par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, se félicitant d'être sortie le matin car le ciel bleue de l'aurore était maintenant recouvert des nuages, de plus en plus nombreux.

Elle était sur le point de remettre sa robe pour retourner dans sa salle commune quand un grand cris retenti dans une des douches avoisinante. Délaissant sa robe, Raiponce sortit sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir commun. Deux filles de deuxième année surgir en courant de l'un des bassins commun et passèrent devant Raiponce sans même ralentir. Inspirant un grand coup, Raiponce leva sa baguette devant elle, passa mentalement en revue tout les sorts offensif qu'elle connaissait et s'approcha prudemment de la salle d'où était sortit les deux filles. Elle était sur le point de passer l'ouverture que Mimi traversa le panneau de bois. Malgré son statue de fantôme intangible, la jeune fille semblait terrorisée.

-Ça... ça recommence, bégaya -t-elle.

La blonde essaya de la rassurer mais la fantôme continua à trembler en répétant la même phrase. Renonçant à tirer autre chose du spectre, mais redoublant de prudence, Raiponce posa sa main sur le loquet.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle en entrouvrant la porte.

La serdaigle s'attendait à un grognement bestiale ou à un rire diabolique mais c'est une voix juvénile qui lui répondit :

-Oui, c'est occupée.

-Vanellope ? S'étonna Raiponce en reconnaissant la petit fille.

La petite gryffondor portait encore tout ses vêtements, trempés de l'eau des douches, et cachait quelque chose dans son dos.

-Vanellope, pourquoi tu as fait peur aux filles qui étaient ici, et qu'est ce que tu caches ?  
Vanellope essaya son habituel sourire d'innocence mais Raiponce n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir pour si peu. Un simple regard de sérieux suffit à convaincre Vanellope de passer aux aveux.

-Promet moi juste de ne pas te fâcher, commença la petite fille, j'étais dans le lac avec mon ami Ralph quand j'ai trouvé Harry...

\- Quand tu as trouvé qui ?

Vanellope hésita, puis lui montra ce qu'elle cachait derrière elle. Pendant un bref instant, Raiponce crut qu'il s'agissait d'un lézard ou d'une salamandre mais lorsqu'elle comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait le souffle lui manqua :

-Un... un crocodile ?!

-Je l'ai appelé Hari, dit Vanellope, il est beau, hein ? (1)

Raiponce resta sans voix. Le crocodile qu'avait rapporté Vanellope été encore un bébé a peine plus grand que son bras mais des crocs était déjà visible dans sa gueule minuscule. Pas étonnant que les filles se soient enfui, n'importe qui découvrant un crocodile, même bébé, dans sa douche partirait en courant.

-Euh... Vanellope, dit Raiponce après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tu ne peux pas le garder, tu le sais ?

-Pourquoi? Se plaignit la petite fille. Toi aussi tu as un lézard.

-Pascal est un caméléon, rectifia Raiponce, il n'est pas dangereux et il est capable de se nourrir tout seul. Ça c'est un crocodile, un carnivore qui a besoin de viande. Tu ne pourras pas t'en occuper toute seule.

-Mais Jack m'a dit que vous vous avez donné de la viande à un dragon. Donc moi aussi je peux m'occuper de Hari.

Raiponce inspira profondément, maudissant la manie de Jack à raconter des histoires. Révéler leur secret à sa petite sœur, c'était un pari très risqué. Avec Astrid, Hagrid et Garret, cela faisait beaucoup de monde qui commençait à être au courant. Difficile d'opposer un argument valable maintenant qu'un de ses amis avait fait bien pire.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Vanellope, je m'occuperais bien de lui c'est promis.

Même si Raiponce pouvait être très rigide quand il s'agissait des règlements, elle avait surtout un grand cœur quand il s'agissait de s'occuper d'animaux. Elle se souvint brièvement du jour où elle avait recueillit Pascal sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et son intense discussion avec sa mère pour la convaincre de ne pas le jeter du haut de la tour.

-D'accord tu peux le garder mais caches le bien. Ne l'emmènes plus dans les douches et ne le montre à personne à part tes amis.

-Alors ça veux dire qu'on est amis ?

-Les petites sœurs de mes amis sont mes amies, répondit Raiponce avec un clin d'oeil. Mais d'abord il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut rassurer. Tu peux sortir Mimi, il n'y rien à craindre.

La fantôme sortit la tête du mur où elle se cachait, tremblant toujours un peu.

-Mimi a une peur phobique des reptiles, expliqua Raiponce, il faut juste que tu lui montre que Hari ne lui veux aucun mal.

Vanellope présenta son, désormais officiel, animal de compagnie bien en évidence et la fantôme flotta prudemment jusqu'à lui. Le contact se fit tout en douceur, Hari ne fit aucun mouvement alors que Mimi l'observa sous toute les coutures, comme si elle s'attendait à voir une volonté de meurtre dans les grands yeux vide du petit reptile. Au bout de longue minute, Hari émit un bâillonnement d'impatience, dévoilant ses dents minuscules, faisant rapidement reculer Mimi, mais qui se retint de crier. Plus ou moins satisfaite, Raiponce enchaîna :

-J'ai un autre ami dans ma poche qui demande à vous connaître. Toi tu le connais mais lui il voudrait vous voir un peu mieux...

L'ami en question n'était pas vraiment dans sa poche, il était perché sur son épaule. Dès que la jeune fille eut terminé sa phrase, Pascal cessa de se camoufler et redevint visible. Il monta sur le bras de sa maîtresse et sauta sur le sweat de Vanellope. Le petit caméléon s'approcha du bébé crocodile avec un regard soupçonneux. Il examina l'autre reptile sous tout les angles, ses deux yeux bougeant indépendamment. Hari tenta de limiter et se mit à loucher sévèrement sous le rire de Vanellope. Pascal continua son évaluation pendant une longue minute avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est bon il vous aime bien, se réjouit Raiponce, puisqu'ils sont officiellement devenu amis, je pense qu'on peut leur faire prendre un bon bain.

Pascal tenta aussitôt de prendre la fuite mais la serdaigle le rattrapa par la queue avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Harry poussa un nouveau bâillement et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce n'est que lorsque Krokmou toucha le sol qu'Harold rompit le contact mental avec son dragon. Ils maîtrisait de mieux en mieux le vol, et parvenait de plus en plus à contrôler certaines manœuvres de sa monture. Il aurait préféré pouvoir voler encore un peu mais le ciel se faisait de plus en plus menaçant et malgré les légendes que pouvait raconter les vikings, une furie nocturne ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec un éclair. Aujourd'hui le petit poufsouffle était seul et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Enfin ils étaient seuls, lui rappela Krokmou d'une claque mental. Mais la semaine prochaine il devrait rester au sol et laisser Astrid monter de nouveau sur Krokmou. Depuis Noël, la jeune fille avait eut droit à trois ''leçon dragons'' comme elle aimait les appeler. Le furie nocturne avait accueillit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de scepticisme et une pointe de désapprobation sur le fait de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que son dragonnier monter sur son dos.

-Fait pas la tête Krok', lui dit Harold en grattant le reptile derrière l'encolure. On en aura d'autre des occasions de voler ensemble.

Comme à chaque fois, le furie nocturne grognait de contentement et acceptait de mauvaise grâce. Le petit viking acheva de le convaincre en lui offrant une dizaine de saumons, généreusement offert par les elfes des cuisines, que l'énorme reptile avala avec délectation. Harold allait l'achever avec une série de caresses lorsque les deux oreilles du furie nocturne se dressèrent soudainement sur son crâne. Le poufsouffle comprit instantanément que quelque chose s'était produit. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit son esprit au sens draconien de son ami. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne remarqua rien. Tout semblait calme. Le vent soufflait normalement, les bruits de chacun des animaux de la forêt interdite étaient bien à leur place. Rien qui n'aurait pu inquiéter un dragon aussi puissant que Krokmou. Harold était sur le point de rompre le contact lorsqu'il perçut ce qui avait alerté Krokmou. C'était d'infimes vibrations que seul la sensibilité des coussinets d'une furie nocturne pouvait détecter. C'était comme si une centaine de musiciens avaient prit le sol de la forêt interdite pour un immense tam-tam. En se concentrant, Harold entendait à présent de lointaines détonations qui s'accompagnait, comme un écho, de légers souffles de vent. Plus inquiétant, le bruit semblait augmenter. Peu importe ce qui produisait ce bruit, il se rapprochait, et vite.

-Changement de programme mon grand, dit Harold en montant à nouveau sur le dos de Krokmou, il faut qu'on aille voir ce que c'est.

Le furie nocturne acquiesça mentalement et prit son envol. Les deux amis survolèrent la cime des arbres, se dirigeant vers la source des perturbations. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, le petit poufsouffle percevait de plus en plus distinctement les explosions qu'il avait entendu à travers les oreilles de Krokmou. Un inexplicable frisson parcouru le dos d'Harold alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur cible. Des nuées d'oiseaux jaillissaient des arbres pour tenter s'éloigner de ce qui arrivait, avant de prendre immédiatement la fuite après avoir aperçu Krokmou. Le furie nocturne eut un petit ricanement méprisant vis à vis des autres créatures ailées mais, contrairement à son habitude, il ne perdit pas de temps à les pourchasser. Il s'arrêta finalement au dessus d'une portion de la forêt interdite dont les arbres étaient agité de tremblements. Harold se pencha sur sa selle et faillit tomber de sa monture lorsqu'une violente explosion déracina un arbre juste en dessous de lui. C'est alors que Harold comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Des Eruptifs

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anna était dans le parc, adossée à la tour d'astronomie en train de se tresser un bracelet de fleur. La jeune princesse avait terminé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire depuis longtemps et elle avait passé la majeur partie de l'après midi à profiter du parc de Poudlard. Avec ses amis de Gryffondor, elle avait joué à tout un tas de jeux : chat, cache-cache, corde à sauter... Ses amis avaient fini par rentrer au château lorsque le temps avait commencé à se couvrir alors qu'Anna avait préféré rester dans le parc pour s'y détendre et réfléchir. Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi qu'elle était à Poudlard, qu'elle s'y était faite des amis, qu'elle assistait à toute un tas de cours passionnant et qu'elle réussissait plutôt bien les examens. Il fallait remercier Elsa pour ça. Sa sœur l'avait toujours aidé lors de son apprentissage, avec nostalgie, la petite fille se remémora les heures qu'avaient passé dans le parc du château familiale pendant lesquels son aînée lui avait expliqué des centaines de points et de détails qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Encore ici à Poudlard, sa sœur l'avait aidé dans les premiers exercices qu'on lui avait confié bien que récemment, elle semblait avoir de moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer. Elles se croisaient de moins en moins et lorsque cela se produisait, Elsa était souvent plongée dans ses devoirs. La petite gryffondor ajouta une dernière marguerite à son bracelet et se leva pour rentrer au château. Elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'un lièvre passa devant elle à toute allure, rapidement suivi par un vol d'oiseaux paniqués.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Anna d'une voix compatissante, pourquoi avez vous...

La jeune fille s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase car la terre avait commencé à vibrer. La petite fille se retourna et porta son regard sur la limite que formait les arbres de la forêt interdite. L'orée de la forêt, habituellement d'un vert enchanteur était devenu noir et mouvementé. Des dizaines de petits points noirs jaillissait depuis l'ombre des arbres et se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers le château. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se furent rapproché qu'Anna comprit de quoi il s'agissait. C'était des animaux. Malgré ses faibles connaissance en zoologie, Anna comprit immédiatement que c'est animaux était dangereux. On aurait pu les comparer au rhinocéros connu des moldus, si la peau des rhinocéros s'était soudainement assombrit et était devenu aussi rugueuse que le plus épais des cuirs, si leurs paisible queues s'était transformé en fouet naturel perpétuellement agité de convulsions et si la corne déjà mortel s'était encore agrandie jusqu'à atteindre plus de 45 cm. Lorsqu'un malheureux chêne se dressa sur le chemin de l'un des animaux, celui ci le frappa violemment de son ergo qui émit aussi une explosion, pulvérisa l'arbre. L'événement acheva de rappeler à Anna le nom de ce qui lui fonçait dessus : des éruptifs. La petite fille perdit quelques précieuses secondes, pétrifié de terreur à voir la vague sauvage lui foncer dessus avant de lever et de commencer à courir pour s'éloigner au plus vite. Dans la direction opposé de la porte du château. Alors qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, il était trop tard pour changer de direction.

Résigné, la gryffondor continua a courir, dans l'espoir d'atteindre la seconde porte de Poudlard. Même si Anna adorait courir dans les couloirs du château familial, elle n'avait encore jamais couru comme ça. Elle consacrait toute son énergie dans sa course pourtant elle faiblissait rapidement. Gênée par son uniforme, la petite fille trébuchait de plus en plus souvent, son souffle diminuait dangereusement et elle avait l'impression que chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent. Dans son dos, le galop du troupeau se faisait de plus en plus proche, tel un horrible compte à rebours auditif. Elle venait à peine de passer au pied de la tour Nord quand la première bête la dépassa. De plus proche, l'éruptif avait l'air encore plus dangereux, sa corne noircie par les explosions paraissait encore plus aiguisé et une étincelle de folie sauvage se distinguait au plus profond de ses yeux rouges. La seconde porte apparu alors, si proche et si loin à la fois. Comprenant qu'elle ne l'atteindrait jamais, Anna bifurqua et se hissa sur un arbre qui se dressait non loin. Il était temps car déjà le gros du troupeau l'atteignait déjà.

En une poignée de seconde, le faible refuge fut bientôt entouré par la horde déchaînée. Cramponnée aux branches qui vibraient en même temps que le sol, Anna n'osait même pas crier de peur d'attirer l'attention des éruptifs sur elle. Les bovins esquivaient instinctivement cet obstacle qui gênait leur course à tel point qu'Anna pensa un instant pouvoir échapper au déferlement animal. Cet espoir fut implacablement balayé quand l'un des éruptifs, plus borné ou juste plus stupide que les autres, refusa de dévier de sa trajectoire et fonça droit sur le frêle refuge. Anna s'accrocha un peu plus à sa branche dans l'attente de l'inévitable impact.

-_Fulgurio _!

Juste avant que l'animal ne parvienne au contact du tronc, un surprenant éclair frappa le sol juste devant lui, l'obligeant à faire écart, évitant ainsi la collision. La petite fille chercha des yeux une explication à l'apparition du trait électrique qui venait de lui sauver la vie mais autour d'elle, tout n'était que poussière soulevée et éruptifs furieux. Anna n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'un autre éruptif emboîta le pas au premier et dirigea sa corne dans la même direction. Une nouvelle fois, un éclair, jaillit de nul part, interrompit la charge effrénée et sauva la petite fille. Lorsqu'un troisième animal tenta de s'en prendre à l'arbre, il trébucha soudain et tomba au sol. Une violente explosion jaillit de la corne de la bête lorsque celle ci s'enfonça dans le sol. La déflagration retourna la terre au alentour et déracina proprement l'arbre sur lequel Anna était perché.

Dans un cris, la petite gryffondor tomba par terre, alors que l'arbre s'affaissait sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Anna était au cœur de la horde, les éruptifs la dépassait de chaque côté et ne la contournaient que grâce au corps de leur congénère qui était encore au sol, se refusant sûrement à piétiner les membres de leur espèces. Encore une fois, le refuge ne fut qu'éphémère, un énorme mâle arriva soudain à toute vitesse et enfonça sa corne dans la chair de son semblable qui explosa. Aussi rapidement que si il avait été projeté par une catapulte, le corps calciné effectua un vol plané d'une dizaines de mètre avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. L'incident avait à peine ralentit l'éruptif qui continua sa course vers sa cible. Anna cria et ferma les yeux. Une violente bourrasque secoua sa robe et ses nattes, et lui fit ouvrirent les yeux juste à temps pour voir l'éruptif détourné de son chemin par la force du vent. Quelqu'un venait de s'interposer entre la petite fille et le troupeau grondant, un homme avec une robe de sorcier noire de Poudlard et de longs cheveux roux.

-Reste derrière moi, lui intima-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Une nouvelle rafale, jaillit de nul part, ralentit la course des éruptifs et en dévia certains de leur route. L'un d'eux, agacé par l'air qui s'opposait à lui, donna un coup de corne dans le vent ce qui déclencha l'explosion de sa corne. La déflagration dissipa le sort de vent, et jeta les deux adolescents à terre. Anna aurait voulu rester par terre mais son sauveur la souleva de force et la mit sur son dos. Les éruptifs, libéré de toutes contraintes, courait maintenant sans retenu. Porté par des réflexes, à la limite de l'imaginable, l'homme esquiva d'extrême justesse l'un des animaux mais Anna voyait que sa présence l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement.

-Accroches toi bien, lui ordonna l'homme en tombant à quatre pattes.

Un fin pelage clair recouvrir l'uniforme de Poudlard auquel Anna venait de s'agripper et qui faillit lâcher sous la surprise. La chevelure rousse, déjà longue, s'épaissit encore jusqu'à devenir une imposante crinière. En une seconde, Anna se retrouva sur le dos d'un énorme lion à l'ossature puissante. Pendant une folle seconde, la petite gryffondor voulu descendre de l'imposant carnivore à la double rangées de crocs aiguisés, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était au milieu d'un troupeau de bovin déchaîné. Le félin lui adressa un regard qui acheva de la rassurer, ces yeux n'était pas des yeux sauvages, malgré ses sclérotiques jaunes, c'était bien un regard humain. La petite fille raffermit sa prise sur le pelage et se coucha sur le dos de son improbable monture.

Bien lui en prit car le lion prit un départ aussi rapide qu'imprévisible. Prenant appuis sur ses pattes arrières, l'animagus effectua un agile bond pour esquiver la charge de l'un des éruptifs. Usant de ses sens animal, le lion évitait chacun des éruptifs et tentait de survivre au passage du troupeau. Une technique assurément remarquable mais difficile à réaliser face au grand nombre de bovins surgissant de tout les côtés. Le lion dut sentir qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps car il changea brusquement de tactique. Il commença, lentement mais sûrement, à remonter le troupeau, allant à contre courant de la horde. Malgré ses capacités sur-développée, le félin peinait à éviter tout les éruptifs qui se dressait sur son chemin. Plus d'une fois, il dut encaisser une partie de la charge des bovins mais il continuait à affronter la horde, toujours plus difficilement. Anna serra encore plus fort les poils, fermant les yeux à chaque nouveau choc. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à une dizaine de mètre de leur destination qu'Anna comprit ce que voulait faire son sauveur. Sur le mur du château, se détachait une minuscule corniche, hors d'atteinte des éruptifs. La petite gryffondor venait juste d'apercevoir cet inespéré refuge qu'un éruptif, adjacent à l'animagus, fit brusquement exploser sa corne. La déflagration, plus proche qu'aucune autre avant elle, acheva de jeter le lion au sol. Anna, surprise par cette chute, sentit les poils auxquels elle se tenait lui échapper. Avec un cris, la petite fille tomba également par terre. Se remettant difficilement sur ses pied, la petite fille remarqua qu'elle avait roulé jusqu'aux murs de Poudlard, juste en dessous du point que voulait atteindre son sauveur. Se collant contre les pierres de l'antique enceinte pour échapper au passage des éruptifs, Anna tenta de rejoindre le larnier où elle serait en sécurité.

La petit fille s'accrocha au rebord de pierre et tenta difficilement de se hisser sur le petit espace de pierre. Anna se sentit soudain soulevée de terre par le lion qui l'avait rejoins et l'aida à escalader les antiques murs du château. Prenant appuie sur le corps du félin, la petite gryffondor parvint à grimper sur le rebord de pierre. Sortant les griffes, le lion entamait également son escalade de la parois quand il fut de nouveau heurté par l'un des éruptifs.

-Non ! Cria Anna tendant la main dans le folle espoir de pouvoir rattraper son sauveur.

Le choc décrocha l'animagus du murs qui disparu entre les éruptifs. Le lion émit un dernier rugissement avant de disparaître complètement entre les bovins. La petite gryffondor chercha du regard un signe de vie ou un reflet de pelage roux mais tout n'était que poussière, peaux grise et cornes acérées. La petite fille en fut réduite à rester collée contre le murs du château, à attendre la fin du passage du troupeau. Ce n'est que lorsque le derniers éruptif eut disparu de son champs de vision qu'Anna accepta de descendre de son perchoir.

Le sol, auparavant vert d'herbe avait été consciencieusement piétiné tel qu'il n'était plus que terre retourné. Différents cratères calciné parsemait la surface du sol, l'arbre où elle s'était réfugié avait été réduit à un tas de brindilles roussi et le corps calciné du dernier éruptifs à avoir attaqué le, désormais décédé, végétal reposait au milieu de la seule partie du terrain qui semblait avoir été épargné. Anna erra dans le sillage du troupeau pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à apercevoir un corps étendu sur le sol, un corps doté d'une longue chevelure rousse. Anna tomba à genoux alors que les premières gouttes de pluie touchaient le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) : oui j'ai construit ce petit arc narratif (et la monté de tension inutile) presque juste pour ce jeu de mot stupide (Hari-beau), mais moi ça me fait rire.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre et non des moindre, je savais pas vraiment quoi écrire d'autre pour la partie Harold, j'aime beaucoup la partie Raiponce et Anna (j'aurais aimé un peu plus dramatique mais je n'y arrivais pas), j'espère que vous êtes choqué (mais pas trop quand même), Je m'en veux juste un peu d'ajouter un peu de malheur alors qu'il y en a déjà beaucoup dans le monde en ce moment.

J'en profite pour apporter mon soutiens à tout ceux qui aurait été touché par les attentats du dernier jour, en France ou à l'étranger et je pris pour que cette folie inutile et meurtrière prenne rapidement fin. Encore une fois je ne peux que vous inciter à la prudence et vous encourager à ne pas oublier ce qui est le plus important (famille, proche)

Comme d'habitude, mettez une review ça fait super plaisir, et suivez si vous voulez être informé de la sortit de chaque chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine.


	37. Impossibles confessions

Salut à tous, j'espères que vous allez tous bien et que vous n'êtes pas traumatisé avec le chapitre précédent, alors pour vous consoler : un nouveau chapitre !

Avant je voudrais remercier Lightnight66 et Rainkebell pour leur review, vraiment merci de prendre du temps pendant ces vacances pour commenter cette fic, ça m'aide et ça m'encourage vraiment. Et maintenant place au chapitre :

**Impossibles confessions**

-Anna !

C'était le seul mot qu'elle avait en tête, le seul mot qu'elle avait sur les lèvres et la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs, Elsa ne pensait à rien d'autre. A l'extérieur, la pluie frappait les carreaux, comme un écho de sa course. Écartant sans ménagement les malheureux élèves qui se tenait sur sa route, la jeune fille gravit quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Alors qu'elle traversait un groupe de première année qui protestèrent à son passage, Elsa essaya sans succès d'ignorer ses craintes. Tout les élèves avaient entendu le tremblement qui avait secoué tout le château. Elsa quand à elle, n'y avait prêtée aucune attention, bien trop concentré dans sa séance de relaxation. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rapporte ce qui était arrivé. C'était confus, il n'y avait pas vraiment de détails et la serdaigle n'en avait compris qu'une chose : _Anna avait été blessée_.

Tout sentiment de détente avait volé en éclat à l'énonciation de ces quelques mots. Laissant derrière elle toute ses affaires, Elsa était partie en courant vers l'infirmerie en se demandant comment elle avait pu être aussi négligente. Lorsqu'elle avait sentit les secousses elle n'avait pas eut une seule pensée pour sa sœur, elle avait cherché à ignorer cette perturbation qui la gênait, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. Elle n'aurait probablement rien pu faire, elle ne savait même pas si sa sœur avait réellement été blessé. Mais le fait était là :_elle n'avait pas été là_.

Ignorant les cris furieux de Mrs Tremaine quand elle passa dans le couloir qu'elle venait de nettoyer, la serdaigle continua de courir sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Son rythme cardiaque, qu'elle voulait tant contrôler, s'intensifia sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, totalement perdu dans ses regrets. Sans ralentir, elle traversa le couloir et enfonça presque la porte de l'infirmerie.

\- Anna ! Cria-t-elle en cherchant sa petite sœur des yeux.

La petite fille, son uniforme déchiré et recouvert de poussière, était assise sur un des lits recroquevillée en position fœtale, parcouru de tremblement. Sans réfléchir, Elsa se précipita et la serra dans ses bras. Anna ne réagit presque pas, laissant sa sœur la serrer contre elle. La petite gryffondor était raide, indifférente à sa présence... comme une poupée de glace. Elsa examina rapidement sa petite sœur, et retint un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant aucune blessure grave. Elle sentit juste le petit cœur battre contre sa propre poitrine, a un rythme plus rapide qu'habituellement. En écho, les battements de son propre cœur se firent plus rapide plus désordonné.

-Parles moi, supplia Elsa, dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.

Les tremblements d'Anna s'intensifièrent et elle se blottit contre sa sœur. La petite gryffondor tenta de parler mais les chevrotements de sa voix la rendent incompréhensible. Alors que des larmes commençait à envahir les yeux de sa cadette, Elsa la serra encore plus fort contre sa poitrine et caressa doucement la chevelure rousse.

-Calme, calme toi, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Tout est fini maintenant.

Alors qu'elle prononce ces paroles de réconfort, Elsa se rend compte qu'elles lui étaient tout autant destinée. Elle devait se calmer, ignorer la tristesses qui secouait sa sœur, mais elle continuait à la serrer toujours aussi fort. Elle n'avait plus vue sa sœur dans cette état... depuis ce jour. Il n'y avait pas de larmes mais elle sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Il... Il m'a ... protéger, bredouilla la petit fille, et après il... il...

Sa voix se brisa mais elle tendit le doigt sur une partie de l'infirmerie dissimulé par un rideau. Elsa continue de serrer Anna contre elle pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la petite gryffondor se soient tarit et que les battements de son propre cœur se soit calmé. La serdaigle se détacha délicatement de sa sœur et traversa l'infirmerie jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par le rideau blanc, Elsa hésita pendant une seconde, rien ne l'obligeait à regarder ce que cachait ce drap blanc, ce serait même mieux si elle ne savait pas. En temps normal, elle n'aurait probablement laissé la curiosité la guidé, mais sa sœur sanglotait sur le lit derrière elle et la situation n'avait rien de normal. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrouvrir le rideau et d'entrer. Au moment où elle passait le fin morceau de tissu, Elsa comprit qu'il devait être porteur d'un sortilège d'insonorisations car le bruit d'une conversation, inaudible jusqu'ici, la transperça aussitôt.

-On ne peut pas garder ça...

\- Et comment va ton...

\- Et puis qu'est ce qui...

Les multiples brides de conversations paraissaient incohérent et bien superficielle pour la jeune fille qui venait de voir sa petite sœur en larme. Une dizaine de professeurs s'étaient rassemblé autour d'un lit, dissimulant le patient aux yeux de la serdaigle. Une seule personne se tenait à l'écart, seule et silencieuse. Sa tunique de cuir noir se détachait parfaitement sur les murs et les draps blancs de l'infirmerie, comme une tâche d'encre sur une feuille immaculé. Elsa sursauta en reconnaissant Taka. Sa présence raviva soudainement les doutes de la serdaigle. Le prince des Prideland n'était pas du genre à venir à l'infirmerie sans raison majeur, il avait fallu l'attaque d'un ours surpuissant pour le forcer à s'allonger dans un lit d'hôpital. La présence de Taka était de très mauvaise augure. Son rythme cardiaque qu'elle avait enfin réussie à se calmer s'emballa à nouveau en voyant les larmes sur la joue du serpentard. De fines larmes jaillissaient de son œil droit tandis que son œil gauche, vierge du moindre sanglot, restait plus affûté que jamais. A le voir ainsi, on aurait put le comparer à une sculpture de granit, immobile et froide.

Cette impassibilité bouleversé était presque effrayante pour la jeune fille qui sentit des frissons, toujours plus fort, traverser son dos. Elsa renonça aussitôt à lui demander la moindre explication. Une nouvelle fois, la partie rationnelle de son cerveaux, lui rappela qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas aller voir, que les risque était bien trop grand, mais cette voix lui paraissait si lointaine qu'elle l'ignora. Comme une automate, la jeune fille s'approcha du lit, tout en redoutant déjà ce qu'elle va y voir. Son esprit lui hurlait à présent de faire demi tour mais elle en est tout simplement incapable. Ignorant les discussions des enseignants, la jeune fille jeta un regard entre les adultes totalement absorbé par leur discussion et découvrit l'occupant du lit. Mufasa était étendu sur le matelas, si calme qu'on aurait pu le croire endormi sans la blessure calcinée au niveau de son sternum. Ses habits ainsi que ses cheveux étaient brûlés à de multiples endroits mais aucune brûlure ne viennait perturber la quiétude de son visage. C'était le visage calme de quelqu'un acceptant la mort. Une mort implacable. Incapable de rester debout devant l'horreur de la scène, la jeune fille trébucha en arrière et manqua de tomber par terre. Taka, aussi rapide qu'un lion, l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'assit délicatement sur le carrelage glacé de l'infirmerie. Ignorant de la présence de la jeune fille, les professeurs, tous présent à l'exception d'Hagrid, de Binns et des professeurs de divination, continuèrent leur conversation.

-Vous voulez vraiment cacher cela aux élèves ? Dit Flitwick, un air épouvanté. Faire comme si de rien n'était ?

-Exactement, affirma Wensid, si nous rendons ainsi publique un tel événement ce sera la fin de Poudlard. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

-Mais le garçon était très populaire, fit remarquer Slughorn, visiblement mal à l'aise. Beaucoup de personnes risque de remarquer sa disparition.

\- Et pour ses parents ? Renchérit Mme Bibine, la professeur de vol, comment expliquer un tel désastre à ceux à qui nous avons promit de protéger leurs enfants.

-J'ai déjà demandé à son père, Ahadi, de venir me parler. L'actuel roi des Prideland est un homme raisonnable et j'ai bon espoir de le convaincre que tout ceci était un malheureux accident., continua Yensid. Nous allons expliquer que Mufasa est rentré dans les Prideland pour se préparer plus activement à son rôle de roi. Lorsqu'il sera partit depuis suffisamment longtemps, nous pourrons demander à son père d'annoncer sa mort d'une manière naturelle.  
Un profond silence tomba sur l'extension de l'infirmerie, chaque professeur mesurant les implications d'une tel opération. Cette situation les dépassait complètement. Yensid profita de leur hésitation pour exposer son plan plus en détail :

\- Pour les élèves, c'est là que j'ai besoin de votre soutiens, continua Yensid. Nous ne pouvons dissimuler le passage des éruptifs, mais nous pouvons expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une initiative parfaitement contrôlé dans le cadre de recherche sur des animaux magique. Il faudra dissocier ces deux événements afin que nul ne puisse faire le rapprochement entre le passage du troupeau et le départ de Mufasa. Je suis allé dans le parc et je me suis personnellement assuré qu'aucun autre élève n'a été témoin de la scène.

-Et que fait on pour la gamine ? Demanda Philoctète. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle arrivera à tenir sa langue ?

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, répondit le directeur. Seul la famille de Mufasa doit être informé de son décès. Nous allons lui effacer la mémoire, je recommande même d'effacer tout les souvenirs cette douloureuse expérience. Elle n'en conservera que des bon souvenir.

Le coeur d'Elsa battait maintenant si fort qu'elle s'étonnait que tout le monde ne se retourne pas dans sa direction. Les paroles de Yensid lui rappelèrent une autre voix surgit du passé : _il faudra également lui effacer la mémoire, elle ne gardera aucun souvenir de ce drame mais ne vous en faites pas, elle se souviendra des bons moment._ Tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque, Elsa se convainquis que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Sa petite sœur garderais son innocence et sa joie de vivre, mais elle conserverait les souvenirs de cette journée où elle n'avait pas été là. Ce serait en quelque sorte sa punition pour ne pas avoir veillé sur sa sœur, garder à sa place les souvenir de cette horrible journée. Un nouveau silence tomba sur le groupe de professeur, héistant encore sur la marche à suivre. Aucun n'osa formuler clairement ses doutes, seul Flitwick osa briser le pesant silence:

-Sommes nous toujours digne de diriger Poudlard après une tel tragédie? Le château devait offrir une protection pour tout ces jeunes sorciers. Après la folie de Morson, j'espérais que nous n'aurions plus jamais à affronter une épreuve semblable mais je me suis lamentablement trompé. Maintenant un de nos élèves est mort et c'est la preuve que le château ne remplit plus ses fonctions. Peut être... Peut être devrions nous fermer l'école.

-C'est hors de question, affirma aussitôt Yensid, Poudlard a déjà survécu au meurtre par un basilique de l'une de ses élèves, ainsi que l'assassinat d'un autre de la main d'un mage noir, et même à l'une des plus grande guerre qu'ai connu le monde des sorciers depuis un siècle. Cette accident est certes terrible mais il ne doit pas nous faire oublier ce que nous représentons, nous sommes la plus ancienne et la plus grande école de magie de grande Bretagne, nous sommes soutenu par le ministère de la magie lui même et la majorité des sorciers de notre pays y on fait leurs études. Si Poudlard vient a disparaître, c'est le monde de la magie tout entier qui en serait ébranlé. Notre échec n'en est pas moins grand, mais je doute qu'aucune autre école est pu faire mieux. Si Poudlard devait fermer à cause de ce malheureux incident, cela ne profiterait à personne, sinon à ceux qui jalouse notre école. Cette manipulation ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous mais elle est nécessaire pour préserver la réputation de l'école mais surtout la stabilité de nos étudiants.

A contrecœur, les différents professeurs hochèrent la tête, même Flitwick finit par céder.

-Alors c'est entendu, conclue Yensid. Cependant, un renforcement de notre sécurité s'impose. Je veux que tout les professeurs réalisent une fouille approfondie du château. Philoctète vous allez retrouver ces éruptifs, n'en laissez aucun s'échapper, je veux pouvoir les étudier, je veux savoir d'où ils viennent. Mr Thatch, dit le directeur en se tournant vers le professeur des runes, j'ai besoin que vous érigiez une barrière runique autour du domaine afin d'en interdire l'accès à toute les créatures magique et à tout les sorciers qui tenteraient de s'y introduire.

-Mais c'est un travail considérable, objecta le jeune homme, je ne suis pas sûr de...

\- Je vous dispense de faire cours durant toute la durée de cette tâche. Le coupa le directeur, la sécurité des élèves est une priorité absolue.

-À vos ordre, monsieur, finit par accepter le professeur en remontant ses énormes lunettes sur son nez.

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Elsa qui sentit soudain son cœur chavirer et l'air lui manquer. La chaleur de l'infirmerie devient en quelques secondes insupportable. Elle se sentait comme oppréssée. Sans vraiment réfléchir, la princesse d'Arendel se leva d'un bond et prit la fuite. Elle entendit à peine les cris de sa sœur qui l'a suppliait de revenir, ouvrit l'une des portes de l'infirmerie à la volée et se précipita dans le couloir. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur, de faire le vide dans son esprit alors que celui ci était assaillit par des centaines de pensées. Alors qu'elle fuyait, des paroles traversait son esprit dans le chaos le plus total. _Beaucoup de familles royale se sont intéressé de très près à ton parcours... pourquoi tu travailles autant ?... elle se souviendra des bons moment... __Tu ne les retiendras pas éternellement tu sais?..._ Alors que les battements de son cœur atteignaient un nouveau pic, Elsa parvint à s'enfermer dans un placard et fondit en larme.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Comme chaque lundi, Merida montait les escalier de la tour Nord et comme chaque lundi, à chaque nouvelle marche, elle se retenait de jurer, certains personnages des tableaux avaient l'oreille sensible et le reproche facile. Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement en haut de la tour, près de la trappe qui donnait accès à la salle de classe de divination, pas trop en retard pour une fois, il n'y avait personne. Seul un petit mot, épinglé contre le murs expliquait cette absence :  
_Le cours de divination de lundi aura lieu dans la salle 8 de l'aile ouest._

Merida jura sans retenu pendant toute sa redescente, poursuivie par les reproches des moines puritains de l'un des tableaux. Elle se rendit dans l'aile ouest et entra dans la salle 18 sans prendre le temps de frapper à la porte.

-Désolé du retard madame mais il fallait pas changer de sa...

Merida s'interrompit instantanément quand elle remarqua qu'elle marchait dans l'herbe. En fait ils ne se trouvait même pas dans une salle de classe et le professeur qui était devant elle n'était pas Mme Trealawney. Elle venait d'entrer dans une clairière, au cœur d'une immense forêt. Seul la porte, toujours entrouverte derrière elle, témoignait encore de la présence de Poudlard. Tout ses camarades étaient là, assis en cercle autour d'un chaudron fumant et bouillonnant. Tout autour d'eux se dressaient de grands arbres centenaires dont les branches cachait partiellement la lumière du soleil.

-Tu dois sans doute être Merida, devina le professeur, assis-toi, nous t'avons gardé une place.

A plus d'un titre, ce professeur était très différents de Mme Trealawney. D'abord, il n'était même pas humain. Si le haut de son corps était effectivement celui d'un homme, le bas était celui d'un cheval le catégorisant comme un centaure. Les traits de son visage n'était pas troublé par cette connaissance du futur, mais semblait au contraire apaisé. Il marchait d'un pas calme et assuré, sa queue beige se balançant paresseusement derrière lui. Mais le plus surprenant c'était le fait d'être appelée par son prénom et non par les terme ''ma pauvre petite'' lors d'un cours de divination. Merida voulu poser mille questions mais elles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle alla s'asseoir en silence à côté de Raiponce. Sous ses fesses, Merida sentait que l'herbe était légèrement humide, sans doute de l'averse qui avait eut lieu le dimanche soir, et qu'elle rafraîchissait l'atmosphère.

-Comme je vous le disais avant l'arrivé de votre camarade, reprit le centaure, je m'appel Firenze et je remplacerais votre professeur pour cette semaine, car elle a attrapé une mauvaise grippe ce week-ends.

Merida ne pût s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que justice que Mme Trealawney, qui prédisait sans cesse des malheurs, finisse par voir quelques problèmes lui tomber sur le coin de la figure. Elle devait cependant reconnaître que les professeurs de divination de Poudlard était pour le moins des originaux, étant donner que l'une faisait cours dans le grenier d'une tour et l'autre dans une reproduction magique d'une forêt. Poudlard était réputé pour son ouverture d'esprit et sa tolérance vis-à-vis des ses professeurs et de ses élèves, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait parfois quelques dérives. Encore un peu et ce serait un chien savant qui leur ferait cours de DCFDM.

-Comme je ne connaît pas bien le programme de ma collègue, je vais me permettre de faire un cours un petit peu spécial et vous parler de la nature profonde. Commença Firenze. Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que nous avons tous un destin commun et que chacun de nous avons un rôle à y jouer, que ce soit en réalisant une action décisive ou en restant simple spectateur. Nous sommes tous des créateur de destins. Nous, les centaures, avons pris l'habitude d'agir le moins possible afin d'éviter de perturber un destin choisi par notre mère nature. Cependant il arrive que nous agissions et alors le futur peut se modifier. Certains futur sont immuable mais d'autres ne sont que le reflet d'une possibilité. Certains prophéties n'ont que sens que parce que des personnes leur en ont donner un, tandis que d'autre ne se réaliseront jamais. Si je vous explique tout ça, ce n'est absolument pas pour dénigrer les voyants et la divination, connaître des possibilités de futur permet justement de faire de meilleurs choix, mais pour vous faire comprendre que ce destin que l'on prédit passe par vous et vous devez comprendre quel est votre rôle dans ce destin.

Merida avait décrochée au moment où le centaure avait prononcé le mot ''destin''. Mais du peu qu'elle avait réussie à comprendre, ce professeur restait moins assommant que Mme Trealawney. Même si il parlait beaucoup, au moins il ne le faisait pas avec une voix qui se voulait mystique.

-Ce qui m'amène à la leçon d'aujourd'hui, reprit Firenze, pour connaître votre rôle dans ce destin, vous devez commencer par vous connaître vous même. Pour cela, nous allons nous servir de ceci, ajouta-il en montrant la marmite dont le contenu continuait de bouillir. C'est une potion de chamanisme grâce à laquelle vous pourrez voir votre Esprit.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est comme un sortilège de leggilimentie?Demanda Raiponce avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Ça va lire notre esprit ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Firenze, il s'agit là d'un abus de langage très fréquent chez les humains. La leggilimentie permet de lire les pensées et les souvenirs mais cette potion permet d'avoir accès à son Esprit. L'Esprit est une projection mental de son âme. C'est un lieu qui est la représentation de votre ''moi intérieur''.

Merida tenta de faire croire qu'elle avait parfaitement compris les explications du professeur mais si elle avait la même tête que ses camarades, il était évident qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Même Raiponce avait l'air un peu perdu.

-Je vais essayer d'être plus claire, reprit Firenze, Chaque être pensant possède un lieu qu'il a imaginé, un espace qui s'est construit sur la base de ses souvenirs les plus importants. On l'appel parfois mémoire central, ou palais mental, mais plus simplement, il s'agit de l'Esprit. Cette espace est la représentation de la personnalité d'une personne. C'est le lieu qui vous représente si vous préférez.

Merida hocha la tête, a peine moins perdu à la fin de l'explication qu'au début. En gros c'était un lieu qu'imaginait sa tête avec des moments importants de sa vie. C'était super bizarre. Le cerveau devait sérieusement s'ennuyer pour perdre du temps à créer un tel lieu mental. Raiponce, visiblement rassurée, continua en posant une question :

-Et votre esprit, monsieur, à quoi il ressemble ?

-Et bien il ressemble à ce que vous avez autour de vous, répondit Firenze en montrant la forêt qui les entourait. C'est une clairière au milieu d'une forêt sombre, avec un perpétuel ciel étoilé pour observer l'avenir. Le centaure leva sa baguette et les branches s'écartèrent, révélant un ciel parsemé d'étoile. C'est ainsi que je suis. De manière générale, on ressent dans son esprit un sentiment de quiétude qu'on trouve rarement dans la réalité, j'ai donc modifié ma salle de classe à l'effigie de mon propre esprit.

Les adolescents présents jetèrent autour d'eux des regards intrigués, prenant conscience de l'importance de la nature qui les entourait. Merida sentit néanmoins un frissons parcourir sa nuque, ils faisaient presque cours à l'intérieur de la tête de leur professeur. Ça, c'était encore plus bizarre.

-Et maintenant c'est à vous, reprit Firenze, vous allez chacun boire un peu de potion de chamanisme, vous allonger dans l'herbe et essayer de vous détendre. Pénétrer son propre esprit se fait normalement par la méditation, mais la potion vous facilitera la tâche. Pendant votre excursion, restez quand même prudent, vous ne pouvez pas vous blesser physiquement mais la douleur y est bien réel alors ne soyez pas téméraire. Profitez en restant prudent. Ah et après avoir pris la potion, n'ayez pas peur si vous avez l'impression de vous endormir, c'est justement à la frontière de votre subconscient que se trouve votre esprit.

Merida se retint de sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'un professeur les incitait à dormir en classe. Elle avala, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que Raiponce, la mixture que leur tendait le centaure. C'était une sorte de soupe, où tant de saveur se mélangeait qu'il était impossible d'en distinguer une précisément. Dès que l'on cherchait à en identifier une, elle était immédiatement remplacée par d'autres. Renonçant à comprendre la composition de la potion, la gryffondor s'étendit dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que la fatigue ne la rattrape et pour que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Lorsque Merida rouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus dans la clairière de Firenze.

-Je rêve, se dit la princesse d'Ecosse en se remettant sur ses jambes.

Elle se trouvant sur un plateau rocheux, entouré par deux cascades, comparable à celui où elle allait pour se cacher de sa mère, mais qui était également fondamentalement différent. La pierre rocailleuse sous ses pieds était recouverte de gravures comme celles qu'elle avait vu sur les rochers autour du château familiale. Le soleil était sûr le point de se coucher et pourtant il restait immobile, jetant une lumière orangée sur la totalité du paysage, figé d ans un ciel crépusculaire. Toujours aussi curieuse, la jeune fille alla jusqu'au rebord du fronton de pierre sous lequel s'étendait une immense forêt d'arbres cyclopéens. Ce tapie végétal au multiples nuances de vert se déroulait jusqu'à une chaîne de montagne, visible à l'horizon et dont les hauts sommets étaient recouvert de neige éternelle. Avec ironie, Merida se dit qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un arc en ciel pour que le paysage soit vraiment cliché avant de remarquer qu'un arc en ciel était en effet présent. Merida resta quelques secondes à admirer le paysage avant de décider de descendre la falaise jusque dans la forêt visible contrebas. Après une descente des plus acrobatique, la rousse arriva sur le sol et pénétra sous le couvert des branches. La jeune fille comprenait pourquoi Firenze considérait l'esprit comme un lieu de quiétude absolue. Les arbres de sa forêt intérieure étaient tous différent, de couleur et de forme varié, et Merida doutait qu'un seul d'entre eux n'existe dans la réalité. Des cris de petits animaux retentissait autour d'elle comme une douce mélodie mais aucun signe de vie n'était visible. Certains arbres arborait des cibles de tir a l'arc dans laquelle était planté des flèches, à tel point que la jeune fille regretta de ne pas avoir son arc sur elle. De splendide fleur de la couleur de sa chevelure se mélangeaient avec les orties que sa mère affectionnait tant pour la préparation de remède. Et le vent soufflait entre les branches lui chantonnant des réconfortantes paroles au creux de son oreille : _je m'envole, dans le vent et vers le ciel._

La jeune fille leva les yeux, au dessus d'elle les nuages prenait des formes plus ou moins concrète, souvent des visages, son père, Jack, Raiponce, Harold... le vent caressa la joue de Merida qui se sentit rougir. Elle avait vraiment de la chance.

Merida profita du calme de la forêt pendant longtemps, grimpant aux arbres, se roulant dans l'herbe et éparpillant les feuilles mortes. Elle était en train de slalomer entre les arbre quand elle trébucha violemment sur quelques chose. Jurant sans retenu, Merida se retourna pour ce qui l'avait fait tomber et s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

-Une chaîne !? S'étonna la jeune fille. Une chaîne en pleine forêt?

C'était bien une chaîne, simple et solide, ornementé de fin motifs tourbillonnant et dont la couleur argenté tranchait avec la verdure avoisinante. Intrigué à présent, la jeune fille prit le maillon sur lequel elle avait buté, l'examina pendant quelques secondes puis choisit aléatoirement un côté et commença à remonter la chaîne. Maintenant qu'elle avait la chaîne dans les mains, Merida pouvait sentir les vibrations qui la secouaient. Des vibrations qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Rassurer dans le choix de sa direction, la jeune fille continua pendant encore de longues minutes avant de découvrir une autre chaîne parfaitement identique à la première, visiblement attachée à la même extrémité. La forêt était devenu plus sombre, l'ombre des arbres se faisait plus pesante, presque menaçante. Sur les arbres se détachaient de multiples trace de griffure. Merida poursuivie sont chemin, ignorant les chaînes toujours plus nombreuse qu'elle trouvait sur sa route. Plusieurs fois, la jeune se retourna en sursaut persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit derrière elle mais elle ne put en découvrir l'origine. Parfois elle parvenait presque à distinguer de longue rayure qui disparaissaient aussitôt entre les arbres et les hautes herbes. Le vent avait définitivement cessé de délivrer ses paroles apaisante et soufflait maintenant avec force, arrachant au passage les feuilles des arbres.

Merida finit par déboucher sur une clairière, affreusement familière, avec en son centre un cercle de pierre semblable en tout point à celui où son oncle avait tenté de la sacrifier, près de deux ans plus tôt. Une vingtaine de chaînes sortaient des bordures de clairière, serpentaient autour des menhirs et se rejoignaient au centre du cercle, s'enroulant autour d'une forme énorme et poilue. Merida voulu sortir sa baguette avant de s'apercevoir quelle ne l'avait pas. De toute évidence, l'Esprit ne jugeait pas utile de pouvoir pratiquer la magie. La gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la clairière, puis dans l'enceinte du cercle de pierre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se trouva à un mètre de la chose emprisonnée qu'elle comprit ce dont il s'agissait. C'était un ours. Un énorme spécimen dont le pelage, a mi-chemin entre le roux et le noir était taché du sang des blessures qu'avait récolté l'animal en se débattant. Les yeux clôt, il semblait endormit, épuisé d'avoir trop lutté contre ses liens. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Merida tandis la main et caressa la fourrure de la bête qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Avec un cris de colère, l'ours tenta de frapper la jeune fille mais les chaînes le retenait efficacement et limitait ses mouvements. Merida n'eut aucun mal à s'écarter de la trajectoire du coup de griffe. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se réjouit de sa victoire car l'ours poussa un formidable rugissement qui l'a fit basculer en arrière.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse pousser un cris, une poussée d'adrénaline balaya l'esprit de Merida qui se réveilla en sursauta. Elle était de nouveau dans la forêt artificiel de Firenze. Le centaure était justement assis à côté d'elle, scrutant les expressions de son visage.

-Bon retour, lui dit le professeur, tu étais dans une méditation profonde et j'ai préféré ne pas briser ta transe. Tes camarades sont déjà descendu pour le déjeuner. Tu peux les rejoindre mais si tu préfères, nous pouvons parler de ton excursion spirituelle. Tu as réalisé une des transes les plus longue qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ce château. Habituellement les humains sont incapable de rester concentré suffisamment longtemps pour prolonger leur transe au delà d'une heure, encore moins à leur première essais. Tu as sans doute des questions sur ce que tu as pu voir durant cette expérience.

Merida repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu, ce monde si semblable et pourtant si différents de ce qu'elle avait connu. La beauté des falaises, la joie des rivière et le calme des forêts. Mais surtout cet ours enchaîné, sa bête intérieure attachée par des fils d'argents. Une véritable violence enfermée au cœur de son esprit. Une férocité sans laquelle elle serait encore dans sa tête. Alors Merida répondit :

-Non, monsieur.

Firenze n'insista pas et lui ouvrit la porte qui permettait de rejoindre Poudlard. Raiponce qui attendait dans le couloir lui fit un petit signe de main. Merida remercia rapidement le professeur et rejoignit la serdaigle. Alors que les deux amies marchaient côte à côte, Merida se demanda si elle avait bien fait de ne pas se confier à Firenze. Il s'agissait de ses souvenirs et si elle avait bien comprit, c'était même beaucoup plus que ça. Décrire ce qu'elle avait vu c'était révéler son statue secret d'animagus. En parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux heures lui paraissait impossible. Elle en parlerais bien sûr mais avec qui ? Pas avec Raiponce, la jeune fille s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop, et surtout pour rien, ni à Jack, le serpentard prendrait sûrement la confession comme une forme de faiblesse ou de peur de la gryffondor, ni à Harold, le poufsouffle était un peu trop perspicace et risquait de demander des précisions sur le reste de sa vision, ce dont elle n'avait aucune envie. Encore moins à ses parents, sa vision était un peu trop personnel pour qu'elle se confit à eux, surtout par écrit. Ses amis étaient tous géniaux mais en ce moment, Merida voulait parler à un autre animagus, à... un grand frère. C'était stupide, en tant qu'aîné, elle s'était toujours débrouiller seule. Mais son problème était tellement personnel, tellement spécifique qu'elle ne voyait pas à qui se confier. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit lui souffle une idée. Ce n'était pas un grand frère, mais c'était un animagus, quelqu'un qui avait essayé de la conseiller, l'aider quand sa mère lui avait imposé l'option qui l'avait tant perturbé aujourd'hui, un sorcier expérimenté et bienveillant. Elle devait parler à Mufasa.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Assit tranquillement sur sa chaise, Harold jouait avec le pendentif de sa mère en croc de cauchemar monstrueux en attendant de pouvoir rendre la traduction du texte runique que Mr Thatch leur avait donné, près d'un mois plus tôt. Sous la pression des élèves, leur professeur avait accepté de repousser la date du rendu pour permettre à certain, en fait la majorité des élèves, de finir leur devoir. Harold, loin de contester cette décision, était ravie de disposer d'un délais supplémentaires car entre les ''leçon dragons'' avec Astrid, les moments passés avec le reste des big four et les autres devoirs que leur donnait les professeurs, le petit poufsouffle n'avait pas eut le temps d'achever sa traduction pour la date prévu. Le texte, rédigé dans une variante des runes datant de plus de 800 ans, lui avait posé beaucoup de fil à retorde. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un poème, sans doute une ancienne légende. C'était généralement les pires texte à traduire car l'auteur se permettait souvent des écarts de grammaire ou de style pour permettre les rimes, et même une fois traduit, les poèmes étaient souvent trop allégorique ou trop ancien pour être sûr que la traduction était correcte. Le petit viking était assez confiant dans sa traduction mais il y avait toujours le risque qu'il se soit lamentablement trompé. Une nouvelle fois, Harold prit le temps de relire la traduction qu'il allait remettre au professeur lorsque celui ci arriverait :

_Jamais trépassé mais pour toujours assoupie_  
_ Héritier des glaces et monarque enflammé _  
_ La repose le roi éternellement endormi_  
_ Là où bâtir ses indignes meurtrier._  
_ Prisonnier dans les mortelles entrailles du plus orgueilleux._  
_ Dort celui qui jadis contrôlait les cieux._  
_ Derrière l'inaltérable tranchant du plus téméraires_  
_ Dort celui qui jadis ébranlait la terre_  
_ Derrière les coquettes possessions de la plus avisée _  
_ Dort celui qui jadis marchait sous l'ondé._  
_ De l'éternité admirez les vestiges _  
_ Qui ne seront que poussière pour celui qui dirige._

Harold venait de terminer de parcourir son devoir quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit enfin mais ce ne fut pas le professeur Thatch l'emprunta. Rusard, le concierge, observa la classe d'un air mauvais avant de prendre la parole :

-On m'a chargé de vous dire que votre professeur ne pourrait pas vous faire cours aujourd'hui.

La moitié des élèves faillit crier de joie, non pas que le professeur de rune n'était pas aimé, mais la perspective d'un peu de liberté était trop réjouissante pour ne pas l'exprimer à pleine voix. Une bonne partie de la classe était déjà en train de ranger leur affaire quand Rusard reprit la parole :

-Mais, dit il en insistant bien sur ce mot, il m'a également demandé de récolter les devoirs que vous deviez faire pour aujourd'hui. Ainsi que vous distribuez un nouvel exercice que vous devrez faire pour la semaine prochaine.

À voir le sourire du concierge, on sentait que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de briser la joie naissante parmi les élèves et de les imaginer pencher sur cette exercice alors que le soleil brillait dehors. Les élèves poussèrent un grognement de désillusions mais prirent néanmoins la feuille que leur tendait le vieux Cracmol avant de sortir de la salle.

-C'est dans ce genre de moment que je regrette d'avoir pris rune, confia Astrid à Harold alors qu'ils sortaient du château. Même quand il est absent, Mr Thatch trouve quand même le moyen de nous surcharger de devoir.

Harold hocha la tête en silence. Intérieurement, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir eut cours. Contrairement à la rumeur persistante, il n'était pas un mordu de travail, fayot au possible, il suffisait de voir ses résultats en potion ou en défense contre les forces du mal pour en être convaincus. Mais malgré le grand nombre de devoir, il aimait les runes et il aimait les cours de Thatch. Maintenant il allait devoir trouver une occupation jusqu'au déjeuné.

-On va voir Krokmou ? Proposa soudain Astrid. Pas pour une leçon dragon, précisa-t-elle, juste pour lui passer le bonjour.

Harold hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Même si il avait déjà vu Krokmou le week-end dernier, il était toujours ravit d'aller voir son reflet d'âme. Les deux adolescents traversèrent le parc en discutant, contournèrent la cabane du garde chasse et pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

-Tu as l'intention de parler de Krokmou à ton père ?

Harold trébucha en entendant la question, pendant un instant il se demanda de comment la conversation avait pu dériver depuis l'horrible manteau de Rusard jusqu'à cette question des plus dérangeante. Le petit poufsouffle resta silencieux, autant pour chercher une réponse qu'en espérant qu'Astrid oublie sa question. Une méthode voué à l'échec vu que la jeune fille avait braqué sur lui son regard de prédatrice, signe qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas sa question. L'esprit complètement perturbé par la soudaineté d'une demande à laquelle il n'était absolument pas préparé, le petit viking n'eut pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit il par répondre, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchie jusqu'à maintenant, ça dépendra sans doute de ce que je ferais après l'école.

-Moi je n'arrête pas d'y penser, confia Astrid. Ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on va continuer de faire, je sais pas comment leur dire.

-Est ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de leur dire? Demanda Harold. On pourrait garder ça pour nous. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Je suis pas sûr que tu comprend, dit Astrid, nous sommes des beurkiens. Mes parents vont sans doute me demander de reprendre la ferme familiale une fois que j'aurais finit mes études. Pour toi c'est encore pire, ton père va sans doute vouloir que tu prennes sa place de chef. Impossible d'avoir un dragon dans ces conditions. C'est une île de chasseur de dragons, il se ferait aussitôt débusquer et abattre.

-Astrid, tenta de la rassurer Harold, on est au 21ème siècle. C'est nous qui déciderons de notre avenir.

-Même dans ce cas, tu te rend compte de tout ce que nous devrions cacher. Peut être même couper tout contact avec Beurk.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta Harold, laisses moi encore un peu de temps. On a encore le temps d'y...

Harold fut coupé dans sa phrase quand un carreau d'arbalète se planta dans le sol à ses pieds. Les deux vikings s'aperçurent qu'absorbé par leur conversation, ils en avaient oublié de guetter un éventuel danger.

-Qui que vous soyez, cria une voix bourru depuis le couvert des arbres, jetez vos baguettes et vos armes par terre et levez les bras.

-Hagrid ? Demanda Harold en reconnaissant la voix grave, Hagrid, c'est nous !

Le garde chasse demi-géant ne tarda pas à émerger des arbres mais n'abaissa son arbalète que lorsqu'il fut assez près pour les identifier sans doute.

-Harold ! Astrid ! Gronda le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans la forêt ?

-On avait pas cours ce matin, expliqua Astrid alors on a décidé de venir faire un petit tours en forêt. Et vous qu'est ce que vous faîtes? Et pourquoi vous êtes armé?

\- Je fais mon boulot de garde chasse, répondit le demi-géant, légèrement mal à l'aise, je sécurise la forêt... des trucs comme ça.

-On va juste voir Krokmou et ensuite on retourne au château, promit Harold, et on fera très attention.

-Non, surtout pas, répondit Hagrid avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, enfin je veux dire que vous ne pouvez pas y aller. Retournez au château et restez tranquille pour une fois.

-Voyons Hagrid, objecta Harold, on a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois et il n'y a jamais eu le moindre problème.

-Mais vous êtes bouché ma parole. Dit Hagrid qui commençait à perdre patience, rentrez vite au château avant que Thatch ne vous voit...

-Thatch ? Répéta Astrid. Mais on avait cours avec lui ce matin et il était malade...

-J'ai dit Thatch ? S'étonna Hagrid qui parlait très vite à présent, je voulais dire avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit...

-Hagrid, l'interrompit Astrid en le foudroyant du regard et en détachant chacun de ses mots, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la situation. Cela faisait du bien de voir Astrid diriger son regard de chasseuse contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Même si c'était sur un professeur. Maintenant Hagrid n'avait plu d'autre choix que de parler. Harold en aurait presque eut de la peine pour lui.

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande de sale garnement. Jura le garde chasse. Thatch est dans la forêt pour ériger une barrière runique autour de l'école.

-Une barrière runique, répéta Harold, mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hagrid, mais il le fait à la demande du directeur en personne. Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laissez gambader dans la forêt en ce moment.

-Et Krokmou? Demanda Harold. Qu'est ce qui va se passer pour lui?

Mentalement, le petit viking vérifia la position et la santé de son furie nocturne. Il était actuellement une cinquantaine de mètre vers le Nord et paraissait en bonne santé. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Harold rompit la connexion mentale.

-Krokmou ne risque rien, leur assura Hagrid. Je vérifie constamment que l'air n'est pas trop chaud pour éloigner Thatch du dragon et quand bien même nous le croiserions, cela ne changerait rien. Yensid est parfaitement au courant de sa présence dans la forêt alors que si nous croisons des élèves, ce sera beaucoup plus compliqué à expliquer.

A contrecœur, les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et tournèrent les talons. Leur chemin du retour fut remplit d'hypothèses sur la raisons de l'installation d'une barrière runique autour de l'école.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Voila un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois assez long, et profondément sentimental. Ne vous inquiétez pas on devrait bientôt repartir sur quelque chose d'un peu plus gai. N'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, même courte, ça me fait toujours un bien fou de vous lire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous n'êtes pas trop perdu, si vous avez des suggestions... Bref ce que vous voulez, je vous dis à très bientôt et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.


	38. Ignorants et Ignorés

Salut à tous, aujourd'hui c'est lundi, comme chaque lundi, et donc c'est l'occasion de sortir un nouveau chapitre. Mais d'abord réponses aux reviews :

Merci à Lightnight pour ta super, super review.

Aereon777 : comme toujours grâce à tes review je me retrouve à corriger mes fautes de frappes, merci (principalement la faute du correcteur orthographique de mon téléphone), content que tu aimes les manipulations de Yensid, pour les chaines... tout ça c'est dans l'Esprit, quand un rêve n'est pas logique, on ne se demande pas pourquoi.

Rainkebell : Peu importe le retard, tu as écris une review et rien que pour ça je dois te remercier. Content que ça t'ai plu.

Et maintenant place au chapitre :

**Ignorants et ignorés**

Tout Poudlard était en ébullition en l'attente du match opposant Serpentard et Serdaigle. Pourtant le match de quidditch était loin d'être une priorité pour Merida. Depuis son incursion dans son Esprit, les questions ne cessaient de s'accumuler dans la tête de la jeune gryffondor. Elle était tombé de haut en apprenant que Mufasa avait quitté l'école plusieurs mois à l'avance pour assurer son rôle de roi des Prideland. En plus de priver Merida de celui à laquelle elle aurait souhaité se confier, cela rendait encore plus réel le moment où elle devrait elle même monter sur le trône d'Écosse et toutes les complications que cela impliquait. Cette préoccupation lointaine venait s'ajouter à la plus actuelle, à savoir son impossibilité de faire appel à sa bête intérieure. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où l'ours qui l'habitait s'était réellement manifesté. Elle qui d'habitude faisait tout pour ignorer les interventions, souvent intempestives, de son animagus, découvrir son absence l'avait perturbé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Une absence qui n'était même pas total, de temps à autre, la jeune fille sentait son animagus roder à la frontière de son esprit, mais jamais plus de quelques secondes et n'intervenant jamais. Elle qui d'habitude adorait s'incarner dans le corps de Merida, elle ne répondait plus aux appels que lançait la princesse d'Ecosse.

Merida ayant prit l'habitude de faire appel le moins possible à sa bête intérieure, la réservant pour les match de quidditch et les situations d'urgence, comme les attaques d'acromentules, son absence ne la gênait pas outre mesure, mais elle l'inquiétait tout de même. Elle l'inquiétait même suffisamment pour que Merida se soit décidée à consulté un livre, signe de profonde interrogation pour la jeune fille. Ayant définitivement refusé de demander son aide à Raiponce, Merida s'était rendu dans la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un bouquin qui pourrait l'éclairer sur l'attitude de sa bête intérieure mais pour le moment elle n'avait rien trouvé.

-Salut, petite princesse.

Merida se retourna si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber le livre qu'elle venait de sortir de l'étagère. Taka s'était approché d'elle sans faire le moindre bruit et cherchait un livre dans l'étagère voisine de celle de Merida. Une fois de plus, Merida en vint à regretter le silence de sa bête intérieure qui l'aurait sûrement avertie de l'approche du jeune serpentard. La gryffondor se rappela alors que Mufasa n'était pas le seul animagus auquel elle pouvait parler, bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à envisager une tel solution. Taka n'était pas le type de personne qui incitait aux confidences. Mufasa, bien que plus intimidant sous bien des aspects, avait été plus rassurant lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ses problèmes. Mais le prince des Prideland restait un animagus, plus à même de la comprendre, et il ne posait jamais de questions indiscrètes, aussi elle décida de se confier, en partie tout du moins.

-Si tu as une quelque chose à me demander, arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux là et poses là. Dit soudain le prince des Prideland sans quitter son étagère des yeux.

Merida, coupée dans son élan, dut se retenir de partir devant la condescendance du serpentard avant de se rappeler que le jeune lion prétentieux était sans doute sa meilleurs chance de comprendre le comportement de son animagus.

-En fait, j'ai un problème avec ma bête intérieure, répondit la jeune fille en ramassant le livre qu'elle avait fait tombé.

-''Célèbre animagi à travers les siècles'', lu Taka à l'envers en se tournant enfin vers la jeune fille. Effectivement tu dois avoir un sacré problème, surtout que tu ne viens jamais à la bibliothèque, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais surpris d'y sentir ton odeur. Alors, petite princesse, explique moi un peu ce qui t'arrive ? Je te dois de toute façon une faveur pour m'excuser de m'être emporté pendant le club de duel.

-Ma bête intérieure ne me répond plus, avoua Merida en chuchotant, elle est toujours là mais ne réagit plus lorsque je l'appel.

-Je vois, dit Taka en plissant les yeux, effectivement c'est inhabituel mais crois comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

-C'est vraie ? Demanda Merida pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, confirma Taka en jetant quelques regards prudent autour de lui, mais il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ça ici. On va plutôt en discuter un peu plus loin. J'ai une table isolée dans la bibliothèque que j'utilise quand je veux être tranquille. Suis moi.

Le prince des Prideland la guida dans le dédale d'étagères, s'arrêtant juste un instant pour prendre un livre qui paraissait identique à des centaines d'autres pour la jeune gryffondor avant de continuer son chemin. Il parvinrent finalement à un petit espace, isolé par quatre imposantes étagères, au centre duquel se trouvait deux chaises et une table recouverte de livres et de parchemins. Taka s'assit confortablement dans son siège et Merida prit place dans l'autre.

-Ce que tu traverses en ce moment, ce n'est pas si inhabituel, commença Taka en feuilletant le livre qu'il avait prit, et il m'est pratiquement arrivé la même chose il y a peu, bien que ce phénomène varie selon l'individu.

Merida leva le sourcil, sceptique, mais Taka enchaîna.

\- Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que le pouvoirs de transformation des familles nobles nous permet d'avoir accès à notre animagus bien plus tôt que pour un sorcier qui tenterais de l'obtenir par lui même. En général, ce pouvoir se révèle autour de 14 ans, ce fut le cas pour mon frère mais aussi pour tes parents. Cependant chez certaines personnes, il peut se révéler plus tôt à la suite d'un événement marquant ou traumatisant, comme pour toi et moi. Dans ces cas là, la bête intérieure est en quelque sorte "prématurée". Son énergie est encore en formation d'où un certain manque de compatibilités avec son hôte. Lis ça et tu devrais tout comprendre.

Taka fit glisser vers elle le livre ouvert à une page précise et indiqua un des paragraphes. Merida se pencha sur l'antique ouvrage et commença à en déchiffrer difficilement les écrits :

_Dans le cas où l'anthrope n'aurait pas finit sa gestation, son développement se fait en parallèle de sa construction mentale venant normalement a la suite de la première anamorphoun. La personnification bestiale peut alors se dissocier mentalement de son amphitryon et entamer une existence immatérielle parasitique. Cette coexistence psychique se prolonge ensuite jusqu'à la majorité primesautière du métamorphe où les deux entités s'harmonisent._

Merida relut trois fois le paragraphe avant de lever un regard d'incompréhension vers Taka.

-Et tu pourrais traduire ça en un langage compréhensible? Demanda-t-elle.

Un air de contrariété passa sur le visage de Taka qui jugeait certainement ce texte à la porté de tous, mais il consentit néanmoins à répondre à la jeune fille.

-Lorsque tu as fait appel à ton animagus pour la première fois, celui-ci n'était pas encore près. Maintenant que tu arrives à l'âge où l'animagus se révèle habituellement, il essai de se réadapter à un corps qui n'est pas celui auquel il est habitué, d'où certaines fluctuations de sa présence.

-Toi aussi tu as perdu contact avec ta bête intérieure ? Demanda Merida, curieuse de savoir comment une autre personne avait abordé le problème.

-Non, moi c'était l'inverse, révéla Taka, mon lion est soudain devenu beaucoup plus intrusifs, à tel point qu'il se manifestait n'importe quand et que je devais sans cesse vérifier que je n'étais pas en train de me transformer. Il m'ait arrivé une où deux fois de me réveiller sous forme animale. Je pense sincèrement que tu as de la chance que ton ours préfère hiberner que rugir.

-Et ça restera comme ça combien de temps ? Demanda Merida, légèrement anxieuse.

-Encore une fois c'est variable, répondit Taka, pour moi ça a duré environ trois mois, puis c'est devenu de moins en moins fréquent jusqu'à ce que le comportement de mon animagus retourne à la normale. Je ne peux pas affirmer combien de temps cela durera pour toi mais j'imagine que ce sera pareil. Et maintenant, si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, j'apprécierais que tu me laisse tranquille.

Merida bâtit aussitôt en retraite. Elle avait apprit beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle espérait. Maintenant qu'elle savait d'où venait le problème et que celui-ci n'était pas incurable, elle était beaucoup plus rassuré. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand une dernière question lui vint.

-Au fait Taka, demanda-t-elle en revenant vers le serpentard qui avait rouvert ses livres, comment va Mufasa? J'ai entendu qu'il était retourné aux Prideland sans passer ses ASPIC mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Taka se figea instantanément et leva vers la gryffondor un regard si pénétrant qu'elle préféra aussitôt détourner les yeux.

-Mon frère... va très bien. Dit le prince en pesant chacun de ses mots. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de passer ses ASPIC et notre père voulait l'avoir près de...

Taka s'interrompit brusquement et referma violemment le livre noir, ouvert à côté de lui, sur lequel Merida venait de porter le regard. La jeune fille sursauta et recula instinctivement d'un pas. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent à nouveaux ceux de Taka, les pupilles de celui-ci avait viré au jaune.

-Dégages, ordonna le serpentard, tu as eut tes réponses, maintenant laisses moi tranquille.

Cette fois, Merida ne detourna pas les yeux, elle sentit même son animagus pousser un minuscule rugissement avant de disparaître à nouveaux. Les deux animagi s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis Merida tourna les talons et partit enfin. Alors que la princesse d'Écosse cherchait son chemin dans le labyrinthe d'étagères, ses précédentes interrogations furent remplacé par l'étrange comportement de Taka.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur l'un des balcons de l'école, Jack se penchait en silence vers le parc où se prélassaient des premières années. A ses côtés, Peter et Bunny lui tenait compagnie. Mais ce n'était pas les jeux des autres élèves qui retenait son attention mais le stade de quidditch, bien visible en bordure du parc. Le match de Serpentard contre Serdaigle avait lieu dans très peu de temps et Jack avait cherché la meilleur cachette pour éviter Hook et avoir un peu de tranquillité avant l'affrontement sportif. Les deux joueurs de Gryffondor lui avait d'abord proposé de se réfugier dans leur propre salle commune mais au vue du rôle qu'avait joué Jack dans la défaite de leur maison, ils avaient fini par se raviser et étaient monté en haut de la tour Ouest. Jack n'avait aucun doute sur la victoire de Serpentard. Leur succès face à Gryffondor était la preuve irréfutable de leur futur victoire de la coupe de quidditch. Il avait rigoureusement assisté à chacun des nombreux entraînements exigés par James, aussi jugeait il avoir mérité un peu de repos avant la rencontre. En fait il n'y avait qu'un détail qui le gênait et ses deux camarades avaient rigoureusement évité la question. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu penses que ça va aller ? Demanda finalement Bunny.

-Évidemment, répondit aussitôt Peter, Jack va assurer. Serdaigle n'a aucune chance et tout leurs joueurs vont finir en larme.

-C'est justement ça le problème. Dit le batteur avec gravité.

Jack hocha la tête. Il n'y aurait eut aucun problème si il n'avait été confrontés à Tooth. La sœur adoptive de Jack était l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle depuis presque 4 ans et malgré son talent dans ce domaine, elle avait gagné très peu de match durant cette période. La jeune fille avait presque été la mentor de Jack pour le quidditch, aussi le serpentard avait beaucoup appréhendé son premier match face à elle. Depuis ce match, l'appréhension avait complètement disparu. Le jeune homme avait alors constaté l'avantage considérable qu'il avait sur elle. Une joueuse doué comme Tooth n'était juste pas de taille face aux deux génies qu'étaient Jack et Peter. Aussi alors que le match approchait, la seul chose qui gênait le jeune serpentard était d'infliger une nouvelle défaite à la jeune fille.

-Pour moi c'est au contraire que tu ne te donnes pas à fond qui me gênerait, dit l'attrapeur de Gryffondor lorsqu'il eut comprit la situation. Gagner par la pitié d'un adversaire, il n'y a pas pire pour un joueur de quidditch. Où est le plaisir si l'adversaire ne fait que semblant de jouer ?

Jack et Bunny échangèrent un regard éloquent. Tooth était une jeune fille fière qui tirait beaucoup d'orgueil de ses capacités de quidditch. Apprendre qu'on l'avait laissé gagner serait effectivement horriblement honteux, même si elle devait perdre.

-Tooth n'apprécierait pas, acquiesça Bunny. Alors cette fois arrêtes de prendre ton temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Peter.

-Tu peux peut-être berner Peter mais pas moi, continua Bunny, les match de Serpentard contre Serdaigle ont toujours été très long pour des attrapeurs de votre niveau, alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser... que tu ne donnes pas ton maximum.

Jack ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur les élèves en contrebas qui se levaient pour rejoindre les gradins du terrain de quidditch. Jugeant qu'il serait inconvenant d'attendre plus longtemps, Jack rassembla ses affaires et prit le petit escalier qui descendait de la tour, Peter et Bunny sur ses talons. Ils se séparèrent à la porte des vestiaires de Serpentard que Jack franchit seul. Comme à son habitude, il était arrivé dernier et Hook était déjà en train de haranguer son équipe.

-Je vous veux tous à votre maximum, cria le capitaine. Peu importe les matchs précédents, peu importe vos liens avec l'équipe de Serdaigle, lorsque vous entrerez sur le terrain, tout cela ne comptera plus. Ils sont désormais vos pires ennemis. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche de la coupe. Je ne permettrait à aucun d'entre vous de me... nous faire perdre une telle opportunité.

Hook acheva son discours par un regard mauvais à chaque membre de son équipe. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais Jack eut le sentiment que James garda les yeux fixés sur lui une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

-Maintenant, en avant. Conclut Hook en empoignant son balais.

Le reste de l'équipe lui emboîta le pas en silence. Jack prit le Flocon de neige, savourant le léger vent froid qu'il dégageait. Resserrant sa tenue, le jeune serpentard suivit ses coéquipiers. Dans le stade, les supporters crièrent des dizaines d'encouragements à l'arrivé de l'équipe habillée de vert et d'argent. Les serdaigles étaient déjà au centre du terrain, tripotant nerveusement leur balais. Dans leur regard on voyait plus de résignation qu'autre chose et Jack comprenait parfaitement ce point de vue au vue des performances des serpentards lors de leur dernier match.

-Je veux du fairplay et du respect pendant ce match ! Ordonna Mme Bibine alors qu'elle libérait le vif d'or et le cognard. Capitaines, serrez vous la main.

Le sourire vainqueur de Hook lorsqu'il serra la main de son adversaire ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il allait profiter de ce match pour faire payer aux serdaigles les précédents match où ils avait été beaucoup trop proche de la victoire, privant définitivement Serpentard d'une remonté face à Gryffondor. L'équipe du lion n'avait pourtant obtenu qu'un peu plus d'une centaine de points d'avance sur l'équipe du blaireau, quelques semaines plus tôt. Les gentils poufsouffles s'étaient violemment débattu et avaient même réussi à mener le jeu quelques minutes avant que Peter n'attrape le vif d'or. Pour une fois, Hook n'avait pas besoins d'écraser ses adversaires mais il allait le faire juste pour le plaisir. Le capitaine des serdaigles l'avaient également compris et c'est le visage préoccupé qu'il enfourcha son balais.

-C'est partit, cria Mme Bibine lançant le souaffle vers le ciel.

Aussitôt, les quatorze joueurs prirent leur envol. Porté par son balais surpuissant, James s'empara rapidement du souaffle et fila vers les buts adverses. Malgré le fait que le gardien était déjà à son poste, ce qui était un exploit en sois, il ne put rien faire contre le capitaine des serpentards qui, après une astucieuse manœuvre de diversion, marqua sous les acclamations des élèves de sa maison.

-HOOK MARQUE ! Annonça Adam de la Halle, 10 - 0 pour Serpentard.

Jack ignora royalement l'exploit de son capitaine, totalement concentré sur sa tâche. Attentif au moindre mouvement, le jeune attrapeur tourna autour du terrain à la recherche du plus petit éclat doré. C'est alors qu'il entendit la musique, un hymne entraînant qui remplissait tout le stade. D'abord faible, il prit peu à peu de l'empleur jusqu'à couvrir les acclamations de la foule. Descendant un peu, Jack ne tarda pas à en déterminer l'origine. Tout en haut des gradins de serdaigle, une groupe de serdaigles, tous équipés d'instruments divers et varié, jouait un hymne de soutiens à leur équipe. L'équipe avait réussit à rassembler une véritable fanfare. La mâchoire de Jack se crispa et il se remit à la recherche du vif d'or, tentant d'ignorer les complexes accord de l'orchestre. Au contraire , les joueurs de bleu et d'argent semblait reprendre espoir à l'écoute de la mélodie.

-Tous en défense, cria leur capitaine alors que tout ses joueurs revenaient vers les buts.

-Si vous penser qu'un peu de musique peut vous aider c'est que vous êtes vraiment des cervelles de moineaux, les railla Hook.

Illustrant ses propos, il reprit le souaffle et fondit en direction des buts adverses, droit vers les joueurs adverses qui s'était rassemblé. Dans un acte désespéré, tout les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse tentèrent de lui barrer le chemin mais le capitaine de Serpentard réalisa une imprévisible passe au dessus de leur défense.

-C'est Silver qui récupèrent le souffafle, cria Adam de la Halle, et non, il vient de repasser le souaffle à Hook qui s'approche des buts... SERPENTARD MARQUE! 20-0 pour Serpentard !

Une nouvelle séries d'acclamations secoua les gradins vert et argent alors que James Hook faisait un tour d'honneur et la musique des serdaigles perdit un peu de sa superbe. Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit les joueurs de Serdaigle reprendre leur place en soupirant. En plein ciel les deux attrapeurs se croisaient, échangèrent un vague regard avant de retourner à leurs recherches respectives. Ce n'était que les première minutes du match mais la tension était déjà à son comble. Juste en dessous d'eux, les serdaigles tentèrent une courageuse contre-attaque qui fut violemment interrompu par un cognard envoyé par Kleiton. Alors que le souaffle chutait vers le sol, Hook parvint à l'intercepter avant de remonter en chandelle.

-Avec moi ! Ordonna le capitaine. Formation de l'aigle !

Les deux autres poursuiveurs ainsi que les batteurs vinrent aussitôt se placer de part et d'autre du serpentard, formant un triangle qui fonça vers les anneaux de Serdaigle. Intimidé par les six joueurs qui foncaient sur eux, les trois défenseurs n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'écarter de la trajectoire de leurs adversaires qui eurent rapidement la voie libre vers les buts.

L'unique cognard qu'envoya un batteur de Serdaigle ne ralentit même pas leur avancé et fut aisément dévier par l'un des batteurs. Hook s'apprêterait à tirer quand Jack plongea en piqué juste devant lui. James tenta néanmoins de lancer la balle rouge mais le gardien de Serdaigle, profitant de cette seconde supplémentaire, parvint à arrêter le souaffle du bout des doigts, évitant un but supplémentaire. Hook poussa un cris de colère alors que Jack remontait en chandelle, le vif d'or serré au cr29eux de sa main. Le stade ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se produire, trop absorbé par la manoeuvre du capitaine des serpentards. Un silence soudain s'abattit sur le stade, même la musique s'était tut. C'est Adam de la Halle qui, le premier, brisa les 3 secondes d'incompréhension et de silence qui s'étaient abattues sur le terrain :

-Jack Frost vient d'attraper le vif d'or! SERPENTARD GAGNE !

Une incroyable ovation retentit à travers les tribunes. Serpentard venait de remporter le match sans que leur adversaire n'ai marqué un seul point, mais aussi avec une rapidité peu commune. La performance était tel que personne ne remarqua le regard noir qu'adressa Hook à Jack. Les joueurs atterrirent en cercle et se congratulèrent de leurs prouesses. Le reste de l'équipe vint féliciter Jack qui rendit chacun des sourires. Du côtés des serdaigles, c'est avec soulagement qu'ils accueillaient la fin du match, conscient d'avoir évité un score bien pire et rassuré d'avoir une chance de se rattraper lors du prochain match. Tooth adressa même un clin d'oeil à Jack avant de quitter le terrain avec ses coéquipier. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Jack eut un sourire sincère.

-A la prochaine, Tooth.

Entouré par le reste de son équipe, Jack retourna dans le vestiaire de serpentard. Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Avant même de se retourner, Jack avait deviner l'identité de celui qui le tenait. Hook avait le visage tendu et ses yeux débordaient de colère.

-Jack, il faut qu'on par...

Le capitaine des serpentard s'interrompit soudain, comme si il avait perdu le fil de sa pensée, avant de poussé un long cris de douleur. Il sortit sa baguette et pendant quelques secondes, Jack crut qu'il allait lui lancer un sort, mais James semblait avoir d'autre projets. Il fit volte face, cherchant du regard quelque chose qu'il semblait être le seul à pouvoir voir. Il pointa sa baguette dans le vide avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jack.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as joué pendant ce match, Frost, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire ça. Et pour une fois je ne dis pas ça pour moi, mais pour toi, si tu continus à couper des matchs comme ça, tu vas te faire beaucoup d'ennemis...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ni retirer ses protections, Hook sortie du vestiaire et disparue dans le couloirs. Les autres membres de Serpentard restèrent silencieux, ils avait appris à leur dépend qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir lorsque leur attrapeur et leur attrapeur se disputaient. Jack se débarrassa rapidement de ses protections et sortit à son tour. Il venait à peine de passer la porte du vestiaire qu'on lui sauta dessus.

-Tu as été génial ! Le félicita Vanellope, son nouveau crocodile de compagnie sous le bras, Tooth aussi a été super bien sûr, mais tu as été encore plus rapide.

-Très beau match en effet, approuva Merida qui arrivais juste derrière.

-C'était magnifique, renchérie Raiponce, dommage que tu ne joues que trois match par an...

-... Et que ton capitaine nous empêche d'assister à tes entraînements, ajouta Harold.

-Harry non plus ne l'aime pas, dit Vanellope. Après le match il m'a échappé et...

La petite gryffondor s'interrompit brusquement et ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air coupable. Il ne fallu pas longtemps au jeune serpentard pour faire le lien avec l'étrange comportement de Hook un instant plus tôt. Pendant un instant Jack songea à lui faire la moral, mais il finit par y renoncer. Sa petite sœur devait apprendre à mieux contrôler son crocodile mais si cela permettait de donner une petite leçon à Hook, cela méritait bien quelques sacrifices.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

James Killian Hook ferma violemment la porte de la réserves d'ingrédients où il venait de pénétrer, encore habiter par une colère noire.  
Même la victoire de Serpentard ne suffisait pas à le calmer, car celle-ci n'avait jamais fait aucun doute. Il avait passé des semaines entières à s'entraîner, par tout les temps, dans l'attente de pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur Serdaigle. Il aurait dû pouvoir passer plusieurs dizaines de minutes à tourmenter les joueurs de bleue et d'argent, pouvoir leur ravir le souaffle sous leur nez, pouvoir se jouer de leurs pathétiques tentatives d'interception, pouvoir esquiver le moindre de leur cognard, pouvoir les rabaisser suffisamment pour qui retiennent à tout jamais de ne pas s'opposer à James Killian Hook. Mais encore une fois Jack avait tout gâché. James savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher car il n'avait donné aucune instruction à son attrapeur, trop concentré sur le match à venir. L'agaçant attrapeur avait attrapé le vif d'or plus vite que dans aucun de ses autres matchs, tout en sachant parfaitement que son équipe dominait et que l'attrapeur adverse n'avait pas encore repéré la petite sphère dorée. Serpentard gardait une imbattables avance sur les autres maisons mais avoir été privé de la satisfaction d'avoir humilié les serdaigles restait hautement contrariant.

-Tu es arrivé tôt, mon beau capitaine, dit Zarina depuis le fond de la pièce, ton match à été plus rapide que prévu ?

La fabricante de balais était assie sur une caisse, un livre intitulé "aérodynamisme du bois" dans une main et une feuille de calcul dans l'autre. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Hook, elle posa immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait et alla lui prendre la main, une expression peiné sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu ne peux pas avoir perdu...

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt James avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, mais mon attrapeur s'est emparé du vif d'or beaucoup trop vite. Le match s'est finit en un éclair et c'est lui qu'on a acclamé alors que j'aurais pu marquer beaucoup plus de points, j'aurais pu...

Zarina coupa ses explications par un baisé fougueux auquel Hook finit par répondre. Ils restèrent enlacés une petite minutes puis Hook détourna la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit la jeune femme rousse en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Le quidditch est parfois injuste dans ses règles, et aucun de tes coéquipiers ou des spectateurs ne sais tout ce que tu as fait pour ton équipe. Si il le savait tu serais acclamé bien plus que cet attrapeur. Mais moi je sais bien ce que tu vaux.

Elle tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Hook la repoussa. Le match qu'il venait de disputer n'avait été qu'un sortilège dans l'eau, mais il restait un dernier match avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard. Un dernier espoir de se faire remarquer. Si ses longues années de joueur de quidditch lui avait apprit quelque chose, c'était que l'entraînement était récompensé lorsque l'on s'y dediait complètement. Il passa négligemment le bras autour des épaules de Zarina qui en profita pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il caressa doucement le bras de la jeune femme qui en ferma les yeux de contentement.

-Zarina, tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faites quand nous nous sommes vu pour la première fois ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la créatrice de balais avec un doux sourire, tu m'as promis que tu remporterais tout les matchs de la coupe de quidditch...

-Et bien j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

Zarina se raidit aussitôt entre ses bras, elle tenta de se dégager mais les bras du capitaine la retenaient aussi sûrement qu'un étau. Elle était sur le pont de crier quand Hook reprit.

\- Mais à la place je vais te faire une autre promesse, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme, je vais devenir plus fort, le meilleur joueur qu'ai connu Poudlard, l'Angleterre et meme le monde. Je risque de trébucher mais si je t'ai à mes côtés, je pourrais me relever. Je continurais et, ensemble, nous dépasseront les limites du quidditch.

\- Et que ferons nous lorsque nous aurons dépassé ces limites, mon beau capitaine ?

-Nous irons beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin... Ensemble.

Zarina tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser et cette fois, James lui répondit sans hésiter. Pendant qu'il serrait la jolie rousse dans ses bras, le capitaine laissa ses pensées dérivées vers le prochain match. Le quidditch avait en effet des règles injustes mais peut être pouvait il se servir d'elles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pas trop long, pas le meilleur que j'ai pu faire mais j'en suis quand même satisfait. J'espère qu'il vous plait aussi. Voilà c'est bon j'ai rattrapé l'avance que j'avais prise au début des vacances.


	39. Les liens familiaux

Salut, un nouveau chapitre, qui a aurait dû être posté hier mais j'ai eu un contretemps. Mais avant je voudrais remercier ceux et celles qui on fait des review, je crois que c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de review et cela malgré le fait que ce dernier chapitre était un des plus court. Alors vraiment merci à tous. Et comme je n'avais fais aucune réponse je vais rapidement les faire tout de suite :

Aereon777 : Content que ce chapitre t'es plu malgré son manque de longueur (c'est bizarre de dire ça alors que c'est à peu près la longueur de mes premiers chapitre mais c'est vraie que je vous ai habitué à des chapitres plus long depuis), j'espère que tu aimera encore plus les suivant. pour le personnage de Taka, je ne te spoil pas, tu verras bien ;)

Lightnight66 : j'adore toujours autant tes review, et j'apprécie le fait qu'autant de personnes aime Taka (ce qui est assez normal vu qu'aimant aussi ce personnage je le développe bien... parfois trop) encore une fois j'adore quand tu t'interroge (et encore une fois je te laisse la joie de tout découvrir au bon moment). J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi bien (ou même mieux)

Rainkebell : Effectivement j'avais commencé par montrer Hook avec Emma lors du premier livre, mais il ne faut pas oublier que je n'ai pas écris ce qui s'est passé l'année précédente, je n'en dirais pas plus... dommage que tu n'aimes pas Zarina bien que je peux le comprendre. Les ship commencent à prendre forme mais je te laisse découvrir. Une autre fan de Jack... normal quoi.

Guest : salut à toi mystérieux lecteur (lectrice) je prend toujours note du fait que Raiponce n'est pas un rôle central, et c'est vraie que les intrigues la concernant n'en sont encore qu'à leur prémices, je te demande encore un peu de patience, j'espère que ce que j'ai prévu vaudra cette attente (et la jolie blonde aura sa place dans ce chapitre)

Feux-follet : Pas de problème au contraire, c'est les vacances et on a tous nos obligations ;) content que tu apprécie le quidditch car je vais sans doute lui donner une place importante dans la suite.

A Megdelfia, une lectrice (enfin je crois lectrice), qui à commencer et (je crois) n'est pas encore arrivé jusqu'ici, je dis merci pour toute ses review, et bravo d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. Un petit détail en revanche : je suis un homme... je sais que les garçon sont minoritaire sur ce site, et tu es loin d'être la première à faire l'erreur (et sans doute pas la dernière).

**Les liens familiaux**

Jack reposa la gazette du sorcier et poussa un profond soupir. Aujourd'hui était un jours noir pour le monde des sorciers. Les canons de Chudley venaient de perdre un match contre les frelons de Windebourg, un prestigieux antiquaires annonçait le vol d'une bague à la valeur inestimable, la météo prévoyait une semaine de pluie et les examens de Poudlard commençaient aujourd'hui (1). On aurait pu croire que, comme la majorité des écoles moldues, les examens de fin d'année ne concernent que les élèves passant leur diplôme, mais à Poudlard, la période des examens concernait absolument tout le monde. Aussi depuis une semaine, les différentes salles communes s'étaient remplit d'élèves croulant sous les révisions et les crises de nerf étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Évidemment, en tant que troisième année, les examens était beaucoup moins important pour Jack. Concrètement, il ne s'agissait que de contrôles communs qui valaient plus de points que les autres dans la moyenne. Le jeune serpentard s'était donc beaucoup amusé du stress que pouvaient resentir les élèves des années supérieures. Mais le plus divertissant avait sans doute été Harold. Le petit viking, bien qu'également en troisième année avait angoissé comme si il était sur le point de passer ses ASPIC, l'examen final de l'école de sorcellerie. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le petit poufsouffle, celui avait toujours une fiche de révision entre les mains. Raiponce aussi était absorbé par ses révisions mais elle n'avait pas encore sortie un livre pour vérifier une définitions au milieu du repas. Jack avait beaucoup ri avec Flynn au cours de la semaine de révision, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait à moins d'une heure du début des examens, Jack sentait un léger malaise par rapport à cette épreuve.

-Et bien alors Jack, dit Flynn, en le gratifiant d'une bonne claque dans le dos, a te voir comme ça, on dirais que tu stress en vue de l'examen.

-Non bien sûr, répondit Jack avec un air crâneur, j'ai juste hâte que ça se termine pour pouvoir jouer le dernier match de quidditch.

Pour une raison inconnu, les deux derniers matchs de quidditch qui devait opposer Gryffondor à Serdaigle et opposer Poufsouffle à Serpentard avaient été reporté après les examens. Cela avait posé des problèmes à de nombreux joueurs, particulièrement les plus âgés, obligés de choisir entre leur entraînement et leurs révisions. Cela n'avait pas arrêté Hook qui avait redoublé d'ardeur lors de leur entraînement. Plus indulgent envers ses joueurs ayant des examens, il trouvait néanmoins le temps de voir chacun des membres de son équipe en privé pour discuter de différentes technique de vol. Hook était venu voir Jack au moins dix fois pour revoir en détail chacune des étapes de la recherche, de la poursuite et de l'attrapage du vif d'or, à tel point que le jeune serpentard regrette qu'il n'y est pas d'examen de quidditch car il aurait été sûr d'obtenir la note maximale.

-Allez c'est partis. Dit Jack pour se donner du courage en avalant d'un trait son bol de céréales.

Les deux serpentard sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers l'aile Sud où avait lieu les premier examen. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule compact de troisième année qui s'y rendait également jusqu'à s'entasser devant la porte de la salle indiquée. Précisément 5 minutes avant le début de l'examen, les portes de la salle s'ouvrir et laissèrent passer les élèves. La salle de classe, sans doute agrandie magiquement pour l'occasion, accueillait près d'une centaine de table, toute espacee d'un mètre. Un grand tableau noir trônait au fond de la pièce devant lequel attendait le professeur Flitwick, trônant comme à son habitude au sommet d'une grande pile de livres.

-Un peu de silence, reclama le professeur des enchantements, rejoignez vos places. Vous avez été disposé par ordre alphabétique sans lien avec vos maisons, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à trouver votre chaise. Lorsque tous le monde sera assis, je distriburais les sujets d'examen d'enchantement.

-A bon, c'est pas l'examen d'histoire de la magie ? Demanda Jefferson, surpris, alors que plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire.

-Lorsque tout le monde aura son sujet, continua Flitwick comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu, vous pourrez l'ouvrir et commencer à répondre. Vous disposerez très précisément d'une heure à partir du moment où je dirais que vous pouvez commencer.

Jack trouva rapidement sa place et s'y installa. Déplorant le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun serdaigle à côté de lui, le jeune serpentard se dit qu'il aurait de toute façon et trop loin pour qu'il puisse copier de manière discrète. Lorsque que chaque élève eut rejoins la place qui lui était attribué, Flitwick tapota de sa baguette la pile de questionnaire qui s'envolerent aussitôt et se disperserent entre les élèves. L'un d'eux ne tarda à atterir devant Jack qui reajusta sa prise sur sa plume.

-Vous pouvez commencer, dit Flitwick en produisant un petit son de cloche à l'aide de sa baguette.

Jack ouvrit la copie et lu la première question avec appréhensions :

_Écrivez la formule du sortilège de lumière et décrivez le mouvement de baguette nécessaire._

L'image fugitive de sa première discussion avec Elsa en première année lui revint en mémoire. Finalement il allait peut-être plutôt bien s'en sortir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold reposa sa plume et roula la liasse de parchemin qu'il avait remplie pour son examens d'histoire de la magie. Malgré le fait qu'il avait rendu parmi les derniers, Harold n'était pas vraiment satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit et espérait que ce serait suffisant. Les examens de fin d'année en étaient déjà à la moitié et Harold commençait un peu à fatiguer. L'enchaînement d'une longue version en étude des runes, suivi d'une dissertation en histoire de la magie avaient sérieusement mit à mal le poignet du jeune homme. Le petit viking rangea ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle pour rejoindre Raiponce qui avait eut la gentillesse de l'attendre.

-Jack et Merida sont déjà partis ? Demanda Harold tout en devinant parfaitement la réponse.

-Merida voulait passer par la cuisine avant la prochaine épreuve et Jack est partit avec Flynn, expliqua la serdaigle.

-Tu n'as pas du m'attendre trop longtemps? S'inquiéta le poufsouffle,

-Mais non, assura-t-elle, allez viens, on a encore une épreuve à passer.

Harold suivit Raiponce avec un large sourire. Il avait presque attendu cette épreuve pendant toute la semaine des examens, en fait, c'était la seul épreuve où il ne se faisait aucun soucis : l'examen des soins aux créatures magiques. C'était la matière qu'il maîtrisait le mieux. Déjà au cours de l'année il était excellent et pourtant il avait révisé pendant longtemps. Il avait même réussi à faire comprendre à Krokmou comment l'interroger mentalement, et donc le faire réviser. La technique n'était pas parfaite car la furie nocturne avait le cahier, et donc les réponses, devant les yeux et il lui arrivait de lire malencontreusement la solution dans l'esprit de son reflet de l'âme, mais le jeux en valait la chandelle. Évidement il aurait pu se servir de ce liens pour tricher mais Harold se refusait de se servir de sa connexions mental pour une raisons aussi futile. D'autant que pour le SACM, Harold savait qu'il pouvait réussir juste grâce à sa seule mémoire. En fait ça faisait presque bizarre d'avoir une tel certitude pour le petit viking. Lui qui doutait tellement, ça lui faisait presque peur, comme si la certitude n'était pas quelque chose pour lui.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la forêt en silence, Raiponce plongée dans ses notes de révisions et Harold savourait l'air doux de fin d'après midi. Les élèves de troisième année étaient déjà rassemblé autour de la cabane du garde chasse qui distribuait des feuilles à chacun.

-Venez prendre votre sujet d'examen, criait Hagrid en agitant l'épaisse liasse de papier puis rendez vous dans le premier atelier qui vous est attribué.

Le principe de l'examen de soins aux créatures magiques étaient en sois assez simple. Hagrid avait divisé l'épreuve en 5 parties, chacune concernant une créatures vu durant les trois dernière année et supervisé par un septième année : Harold dû successivement nourrir un scrout à pétard sans subir de brûlure; superviser l'accouplement de deux verracrasses, une épreuve particulièrement déplaisante; parvenir à retrouver un demiguise parmi des cages qui semblait vide; réussir à faire dire un mot poli à un chartier plutôt que des insultes et capturer un boursouflet sans lui faire mal. Intérieurement Harold fut rassuré de constater qu'Hagrid n'avait intégré ni hippogriffe, ni manticore à l'épreuve, bien que le petit viking ai révisé la manière de s'en occuper. Malheureusement le principe, qui devait être assez bon sur le papier, se transforma rapidement en une vaste foire. Beaucoup d'élèves se trompèrent rapidement d'atelier, des boursouflets s'échappèrent de leur périmètre de sécurité et le professeur du interrompre l'épreuve pour tous les rattraper et plusieurs des sujets d'examens furent recouvert de bave de verracrasse. Il y eut également de nombreuses réclamations comme une tentative de reproduction entre deux verracrasses mâles ou une cage où on avait oublié de mettre un demiguise. Bref un joyeux bazar. Harold n'eut heureusement aucun problème et réussit avec brio chacune des épreuves. A la fin de l'épreuve, il rendit sa copie à un Hagrid passablement fatigué d'avoir couru entre les différents ateliers et d'avoir du joué les juges pour tout les problèmes. La majorité des élèves était déjà partit et le demi-géant s'était effondré sur un énorme banc.

-Merci Harold, le remercia-t-il, il va me falloir encore un peu de temps pour ranger tout ça, juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ? Proposa Harold, On a fini nos examens de toute façon.

-Je préfère te prévenir que je ne te donnerais pas de points supplémentaire pour ça, plaisanta Hagrid avec un grand sourire. Ce sera avec grand plaisir. En fait, restes donc pour dîner, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Je vais juste prévenir mes amis et je reviens, répondit le petit viking avant de partir en courant.

Harold retrouva rapidement Raiponce et Jack, assis avec Jefferson et Flynn sur les bords du lac noir. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation, refusa courtoisement l'aide que lui offrit Raiponce et repartit vers la lisière de la forêt interdite. Hagrid s'était relevé et commençait déjà remettre délicatement les scrouts à pétard dans leur boite, malgré les explosions que dégageait les excentriques créatures.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? Demanda Harold.

-Vas nettoyer les Veracrasses s'il te plaît. Répondit le garde chasse. Tu trouveras un chiffon près de ma cabane, enlèves le mucus des Veracrasses et sépares les mâles et les femelles.

Harold s'exécuta aussitôt, récupéra le fin morceau de tissu qu'Hagrid avait laissé sécher sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et entreprit de lustrer de son mieux la peau flasque des veracrasses avant de les déposer dans une boite en carton en fonction de leur sexe. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à ces créatures, Harold se demandait comment des créatures aussi pathétique pouvait survivre, et même prospérer. Dépourvu de dent, et secrétant un mucus n'ayant aucune autre utilité que comme épaississant de potions, le veracrasse était sans aucun doute champion de l'inutilité animal. Son seul avantage était d'être complètement dépourvu de prédateur, mais qui pourrait vouloir manger un animal aussi gluant ? On lui avait raconté que certains sorcier français en consommait avec de l'ail mais c'était sûrement une blague.

Avec ironie, Harold en vint à se dire qu'il était une sorte de veracrasse Beurkienne. Inadapté à son environnement, que tous essayaient d'ignorer mais sur qui pestait chaque fois qu'ils tombait sur une des ses frasques comme sur une tache de morve. Même en ignorant qu'il avait reflété l'âme d'un dragon, les habitants le méprisait déjà, mais avaient-ils deviné ce qu'il cachait où était ce juste à cause de son inaptitude dans tout ce qui faisait la fierté de Beurk, à savoir la chasse au dragon. Pourtant Harold était au contraire plutôt doué lorsqu'il fallait trouver des dragons mais comme la chasse consistait surtout à les capturer pour ensuite les enfermer dans des cages en attendant de pouvoir les affronter dans des arènes, Harold avait rapidement été étiqueté ''bon à rien'' par le reste des habitants. Il avait beau avoir esquivé la question de son intégration futur à Beurk avec Astrid, elle avait continué à tourné dans sa tête depuis ce jour, et ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis. Il retournerait sur Beurk dans un peu moins d'un mois, et il devrait faire semblant encore plus qu'il ne le faisait à Poudlard, et particulièrement avec son père.

-Allez Harold, se dit le petit viking en achevant d'essuyer un autre veracrasse, tu es à Poudlard maintenant, tu as d'autre avenir qui s'offre à toi, des avenirs avec Krokmou à tes cotés.

Le petit viking continua le nettoyage des veracrasses pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, trompant l'ennuie en se connectant régulièrement à l'esprit de Krokmou pour assister à sa partie de chasse dans les multiples recoins de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il acheva enfin le lavage de ces répugnants gastéropodes, Hagrid lui demanda de nourrir les boursoufflets, visiblement fatigué d'avoir coursé par des élèves pendant toute l'après midi, et remplir l'abreuvoir des chartiers, qui avait rapidement reprit l'habitude de dire des insultes et injurièrent copieusement le malheureux poufsouffle, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de leur enclos. Lorsqu'Harold acheva enfin toute ces tâches, le soleil avait bien décliné et disparaissait déjà derrière les cimes de la forêt. Fourbu mais fier du travail accomplit, Harold se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid dans laquelle le garde-chasse était déjà attablé. Alors qu'il marchait vers la demeure du demi-géant, Harold en vint à se demander quel pouvait être cette surprise dont lui avait parlé Hagrid après la fin de l'épreuve. Le professeur de SaCM l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses choix et Harold avait souvent le sentiment que le demi-géant était le seul à le comprendre, plus encore que les autres big four ou qu'aucun adolescent de son âge. C'était lui qui, deux ans plus tôt lui avait offert le livre qui l'avait poussé à franchir le pas et à recueillir Krokmou, et encore lui qui l'année suivante lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du reflet de l'âme alors qu'il pensait perdre la tête. Cette promesse de surprise piquait sa curiosité et le faisait marcher un peu plus vite.

Lorsque le petit viking entra dans la hutte, certes grossière mais assurément confortable, Hagrid était assit devant le feu sur lequel il faisait cuire une fourné de gâteaux semblable à des cookies. Sur la table, à coté de trois couverts, s'étalait tout un assortiments de nourriture aussi divers que copieux. De multiples tranches de jambons côtoyaient des montagnes de ratatouilles et de ragoût, autour desquels se bousculaient des saucisses, des légumes coupés en rondelles et des bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Un appétissant fumet s'échappait de ce festin qui mettait déjà l'eau à la bouche du petit poufsouffle.

-Je dois avouer que les elfes m'ont rendu un fier service en préparant ce repas pour moi, lui confia Hagrid en retirant ses gâteaux du feu, avec les examens à préparer, je n'aurais jamais eut le temps de tout faire à temps, mais je me devait de faire au moins mes célèbres gâteaux secs pour cette soirée.

-Si vous attendez quelqu'un, je ferais mieux de rentrer au château, dit Harold légèrement gêné, je vous rend juste...

-Non, au contraire, l'interrompit le demi-géant, restes donc pour dîner, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Harold n'osa pas demander qui était cet invité qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver et s'assit sur le banc, un meuble si haut que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Hagrid acheva la préparation de son dessert et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, dit Hagrid, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans toi. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'améliore un peu cette épreuve, cette méthode là demande trop de préparations et d'efforts.

Harold était sur le point de répondre que ce n'était rien et que n'importe qui aurait fait pareil, mais un soudain éclat de feu vert dans la cheminée l'empêcha de formuler sa pensée. La surprise faillit le faire tomber de sa chaise ce qui, vu les dimensions du meuble sur lequel il était assis, aurait pu être très douloureux. Une surprise qui était parfaitement justifié car l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette, aussi bien pour la communication que pour le déplacement, avait été prohibé au château depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. L'annonce avait déclenché beaucoup d'émoi et d'interrogations mais aucun des professeurs n'avait donné d'explication.

-Mais les cheminée de Poudlard n'était pas censé avoir été condamné pour raison de sécurité ? S'étonna Harold. Comment pouvez vous utiliser la poudre de cheminette dans votre cabane ?

-Disons qu'il s'agit d'une ligne privé, répondit Hagrid, légèrement mal à l'aise, j'ai réussi à convaincre Thatch de ne faire que limiter ma cheminé à une unique destination au lieu de la désactiver complètement.

-Mais pourq...

Harold n'eut pas le temps de finir de formuler sa question que la réponse arrivait déjà dans un déchaînement de flammes vertes. Grâce à la poudre de cheminette, une impressionnante silhouette se matérialisa au milieu des flammes. C'était un homme énorme et musclé avec une imposante barbe rousse et une armure viking. D'une pichenette il retira un charbon ardent de son épaulière sans montrer le moindre inconfort.

-PAPA !?

-Content de te voir Stoik, le salua Hagrid.

Le chef de Beurk sortit de l'âtre, et serra vigoureusement la main du garde chasse.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit le chef viking, merci de m'avoir invité pour ce dîner, ces dîners en solitaire commençaient sérieusement à me peser.

-Tu sera toujours le bienvenue ici, assura Hagrid, J'ai également invité ton fils qui m'a été d'un grand secours cette après-midi. Asseyons-nous et mangeons, j'espère juste qu'il y aura suffisamment de nourriture.

Harold, qui jusque là craignait qu'il n'y ai trop de restes, partageait maintenant les craintes d'Hagrid car son père pouvait avoir l'appétit d'un troupeau entier de magyar à pointes après une rude journée de travail. Après que Stoik eut serré son fils dans ses bras, les deux vikings et le demi-géant s'assirent et entamèrent le plat qui était devant eux. Harold était un peu gêné du peu qu'il arrivait à avaler comparé à l'incroyable quantité de nourriture que les deux adultes arrivait à consommer, souvent accompagner d'une toute aussi incroyable quantité de whisky pur feu. Il avait à peine vidé le contenu de son assiette, qu'il se sentait son estomac sur le point d'exploser alors qu'Hagrid et Stoik se resservaient pour la troisième fois. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, les deux hommes discutaient avec animation de leur travail, de quidditchs, de tout et de rien. Pourtant à aucun moment, le mot ''dragon'' ne fut prononcé. Harold fut surpris de l'aisance qu'avaient les deux amis à éviter les sujets sensibles lors de leur discutions. Son père et lui étaient trop souvent tombé à cours de sujet au cours des longues soirée d'été, car sur Beurk, le sujet des dragons était beaucoup trop récurent pour qu'une conversation dure bien longtemps sans l'abordé, ce qui aboutissait souvent à un silence gêné et interminable jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour aller dormir.

Harold resta silencieux écoutant respectivement les deux amis échanger leurs bons souvenirs avec nostalgie. La nuit tomba rapidement sur Poudlard mais cela n'arrêta pas les deux imposants sorcier qui continuèrent à parler pendant longtemps. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, la nourriture disparaissaient progressivement et les bouteilles vides s'entassaient aux pieds de la table. Harold jeta un discret coup d'oeil à sa montre, minuit était dépassé depuis une dizaine de minutes, et décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de rejoindre son lit. Il descendit délicatement du banc où il était assis et se glissa jusqu'à la porte, laissant les deux hommes continuer leur beuverie.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être vanu... heu, venu boire un verre avec toi, retentit la voix de Stoik, parfaitement audible depuis l'extérieur de la cabane, c'est mieux que tout les problèmes qu'on a sur Beurk.

Harold s'immobilisa aussitôt. Quels problèmes pouvait rencontrer son père ? Il y avait il eu un problème au village ? Il avait il des blessés ? Geulfort, Varek, même cet imbécile de Rustik... étaient ils sain et sauf? Harold fit demi tour et se plaqua contre le mur, tendant l'oreille. C'était plus Jack qui écoutait aux portes comme ça normalement, mais son inquiétude le poussait à vouloir écouter la suite. Se glissa contre le mur et jeta un discret regard par la lucarne de la cabane.

-Des problèmes de gestation ?... non, de... enfin des problèmes quoi ? Demanda Hagrid, le visage un peu plus rouge qu'habituellement.

-Les dragons sont plus là... enfin ils viennent plus... on a été obligé de placer des pièges-gosiers...

Harold sentit un frisson passé dans son dos. Les pièges-gosiers était, de son point de vue, un des pires pièges utilisé par les Beurkiens pour capturer des dragons. Jouant sur l'instinct des dragons à vivre en groupe et à aider les membres de leur horde, il consistait à placer un dragons capturé précédemment dans une cavité de métal pour en attirer d'autres. Lorsque le dragon tentait de libérer son camarade emprisonné, la cavité se refermait brusquement piégeant les deux dragons ensembles. Un piège horriblement ingénieux mais qui était aussi terriblement dangereux car les pattes ou les ailes des dragons étaient parfois pris dans la fermeture de la ''gueule'', brisant alors les membres de l'infortuné reptile. Leur utilisation était très réglementé mais les beurkiens y recourait lorsque les dragons se faisait plus farouche, rendant leur capture trop difficile. C'était aussi pour ça que les dragons comme Krokmou étaient aussi rare et recherché, trop solitaire, ils ne se laissaient pas prendre par ce type de pièges. Harold remercia Thor que Krokmou se soit déjà endormi, le dragon n'aurait sûrement pas apprécier que de tel image traverse l'esprit de son reflet de l'âme.

-Ah... Répondit Hagrid vacillant dangereusement. Ça... Ça doit être compla... complo... ça doit pas être facile pour Harold, ajouta le demi-géant ayant visiblement oublié que le garçon était dans la pièce.

-Ce gamin... qu'est ce que je vais fir... faire de lui ? dit Stoik en vidant une nouvelle fois son verre. A chaque fois qu'il disparaît, je sais qu'il est partit voir un dragon... mais je peux pas l'arrêter. Ce petit va finir par se faire tuer si il continu à s'intéresser à ces monstres..

-Arrêtes, t'en... t'en sais rien, parvint à bégayer Hagrid, en buvant une longue rasade de whisky pur feu. C'est un bon petit gars.

-Tu sais pas comm... comment il est. Depuis qu'il sait ramper ce gamins est... différent. Il écoute rien, il a la motivation d'un poisson rouge et la combativité d'une crevette. Même poudlard ça ne l'a pas changer. Ce château il m'a apprit ce qu'un sorcier peut faire, comment écraser les rocher, raser les forets, dompter les mers... A son âge, je savais ce que j'étais ce que je devait faire plus tard... Harold est pas comme moi.

-Stoik, tu ne peux pas l'arrêter, Harold a apprit des choses ici, et il a grandi. Laisse lui un peu de temps, Je sais qu'aujourd'hui ça te paraît sans espoir mais la vérité c'est que tu seras pas toujours là pour le protéger. Et puis avec un furie nocturne on n'a pas besoin d'être protégé.

Le cœur d'Harold rata un battement, Hagrid venait de dévoiler son secret, sans la moindre gêne et à la personne dont Harold avait le moins envie qu'il soit au courant ! C'était terrible, la fin de sa vie sur Beurk, et il l'apprenait comme ça, accroupie dans le noir sous la fenêtre du professeur de soins aux créatures magique qu'il pensait son ami. Pendant une seconde, une centaine d'idée traversèrent l'esprit d'Harold, se précipité dans la cabane pour tout avouer, assommer Hagrid pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus, jeter un sortilège à son père pour le rendre amnésique, courir vers la forêt, réveiller Krokmou et disparaître pour toujours... A chaque nouvelles idées, il se sentait un peu plus mal, ses jambes semblaient s'être changé en plomb. Il était sur le point de se lever quand la voix de son père rententit à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était de la tristesse, et peut être aussi... de la peur.

-Farpaitement ! Avec une farie... une furie nocturne, on a de toute façon aucune chance ! Comment je peux pas le protéger, Hein ?!

Cette fois, le cœur d'Harold rata deux battements. Un battement de soulagement car son père n'avait pas comprit les paroles d'Hagrid et que son secret était sauf, et un battement d'affection devant l'amour que lui portait son père. Comment est ce qu'il avait pu penser une seule seconde abandonner Beurk ? Il avait toujours eut conscience que son père l'aimait, même si il avait une étrange manière de le montrer. Il avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour son fils, même si ce meilleur ne correspondait pas à ce que voulait Harold. Pendant un instant, Harold imagina à quoi ressemblerais sa vie si il quittait Beurk, comment réagirait son père ? Pourrait-il toujours quitter l'île sans regret lorsqu'il sortirait l'école ? Perdu dans ses interrogations, le petit viking glissa contre le mur et s'assie contre la paroi de pierre. De l'autre cotés de celle-ci, Hagrid et Stoik s'étaient tu, peut être s'était il endormis. Il resta immobile dans le noir encore de longues minutes avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers le château, un poids sur le cœur et des questions plein la tête.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce se laissa tomber sur le banc de la table des serpentard. La journée avait été bien remplie mais maintenant les examens étaient terminé et elle pouvait enfin souffler un peu. Tout les élèves se réjouissait de la fin d'une année bien remplie, et la grande salle retentissait de joie et de rire. Jack s'assit à coté d'elle et Flynn en face d'elle, alors que les premières entrées se matérialisaient dans les plats en or. Ils avait passés la majorité de l'après midi ensemble, à discuter sur les bord du lac. Raiponce avait bien évidemment parlé des examens mais le sujet avait rapidement été usé jusqu'à la moelle. C'était souvent le problème quand la serdaigle parlait avec des personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à sa maison. Les trois amis avait fini par profiter du soleil estivale avant de rentrer au château pour le diner.

-Tu penses que Merida et Harold vont venir manger avec nous ? Demanda Jack. On les a pas vu depuis la fin de la dernière épreuve.

-Merida est allé manger avec son équipe de quidditch pour discuter du prochain match. Répondit Raiponce en montrant la rousse attablé à la table de sa maison. Mais pour Harold, je sais pas. Il nous a dit qu'il allait aider Hagrid mais je ne sais pas si il va manger avec lui ou si il va nous rejoindre.

-Vu les capacités culinaires d'Hagrid, il a intérêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Dit Jack avec humour. J'ai encore mal au ventre, rien qu'a pensé aux pommes de terres qu'il nous avait servit.

-Vous avez vraiment mangé des plats préparer par Hagrid ? Demanda Flynn qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire. Vous avez fait les fayots où quoi ?

Jack décida soudainement de dévier la conversation pour parler des prochains matchs de quidditch. La douloureuse expérience de goûter aux produit d'Hagrid était étroitement lié à l'aide que leur avait apporté le demi-géant, l'année précédentes lors du dressage de Krokmou. Même si Raiponce et Jack appréciait beaucoup Flynn, il jugeait cependant beaucoup plus prudent de ne pas le laisser s'intéresser aux circonstances qui les avait conduit à se rapprocher de leur professeur de soins aux créatures magique

-C'est Serpentard qui va gagner, assura Flynn, Serdaigle a une petite chance de garder sa seconde place mais soyons honnête face à Gryffondor, ils ont pratiquement aucune chance, Peter va attraper le vif d'or et Phillips va marquer un maximum de points.

-Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, conseilla Jack, C'est ça qui est bien dans le quidditch : la surprise.

-C'est toi l'attrapeur, vieux, dit Flynn avec un sourire.

-Vous verrez, ces matchs s'annonces exceptionnel, assura Jack, et je peux vous dire...

-Frost ! L'interrompit une voix. Décolles ton cul de ce banc et viens ici, j'ai à te parler.

Juste derrière le jeune serpentard se tenait son capitaine, draper comme à son habitude de sa tenu vert émeraude. Jack fit une rapide grimace à l'intention de ses amis avant de se tourner vers le septième année. Hook paraissait calme, mais son ton restait sans appel.

-Écoutes, capitaine, tenta d'expliquer Jack, le match à lieu qu'après-demain, on vient de finir nos exams, tu pourrais me laisser souffler un peu ? Genre me laisser manger tranquilement.

-Estimes toi plutôt heureux que je t'ai laissé tranquille pendant tes examens, rectifia Hook. J'ai encore des choses à voir avec toi alors tu as vraiment intérêt à te dépêcher.

Hook termina sa phrase par un sourire menaçant qui acheva visiblement de convaincre Jack. Après avoir adressé un sourire désolé à ses deux camarades, le jeune serpentard se leva et emboîta le pas à son capitaine. Raiponce et Eugène échangèrent un regard résigné et entamèrent leur dîné avec appétit, discutant de tout et de rien.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch, confia Flynn à Raiponce, c'est trop contraignant avec cette morue de Hook comme capitaine. Peut être l'année prochaine...

-Mais tu as déjà joué au quidditch avant ? Demanda Raiponce, intriguée en découpant son steak. On y jouait dans ta famille ?

-Pas vraiment non... Dit Flynn avec hésitation. En fait, je viens d'une... famille moldue.

Raiponce dissimula du mieux possible sa surprise, mais elle devait quand même se voir sur son visage car Eugène se renfrogna. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais douté des origines de sorcier de Flynn. Il semblait toujours tellement à l'aise avec le monde des sorciers, si peu surpris malgré sa joie de vivre qu'elle avait toujours supposé qu'il avait vécu dans le monde des sorcier depuis toujours. Comparé à elle qui avait vécu dans la connaissance du monde magique depuis sa plus tendre enfance mais qui découvrait pourtant de nouvelles chose chaque jours. Raiponce ne savait pas si Flynn n'appréciait pas sa condition de né-moldue. Par principe les serpentard tiraient fierté et prestige de leur origine, souvent de célèbres et puissantes familles de sorcier, mais les né-moldue y était très rare et Flynn ne cherchait sûrement à ébruiter ce fait.

-Et toi ? Demanda Flynn, d'où est ce que tu viens ? Tes parents, ils étaient sorcier ou moldu ?

Ce fut au tour de Raiponce d'hésiter. Sa mère lui avait sans cesse conseillé de rester discrète sur leur vie. Ne pas révéler l'emplacement de leur maison, même si la jeune fille ne savait pas précisément où se trouvait leur tour, ni parler de sa vie hors de Poudlard. Il avait même caché toute ces informations aux autres membres des big four, qui n'avait pas insisté, connaissant l'importance d'un secret. Pendant un instant elle hésita entre raconter un mensonge et refuser catégoriquement de lui répondre, avant de se décider à lui en raconter au moins une partie.

-J'habite dans une... tour, répondit Raiponce en choisissant ses mots avec soins. Dans une forêt du nord du Lincolnshire. Je vis avec ma mère, une potionniste qui travail pour plein de sorcier en Angleterre. Elle travaille beaucoup mais elle garde toujours du temps pour moi et elle me permet souvent de participer.

-Et ton père, il fait quoi ? Demanda Flynn, intrigué.

-Il... il est mort quand j'étais bébé. On parle pratiquement jamais de lui à la maison. Ma mère n'aime pas vraiment évoquer le passé...

-Désolé, j'aurais dû... J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne l'ai pas connu. Et ma mère s'occupe déjà bien suffisamment de moi.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour les vacances ?

-Les vacances ?! Répéta Raiponce, euh non pas précisément, sûrement aider ma mère... Je veux dire que nous allons sûrement faire des choses ensemble... Et toi ?

-Moi aussi je fais pas grand chose, alors je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être se voir... Enfin... Moi j'habite à Boston, c'est pas trop loin alors tu pourrais venir... enfin voilà quoi.

Raiponce resta bouche-bé devant la proposition du jeune homme. Jamais, grand jamais, elle n'avait imaginer voir ses amis pendant les vacances, il y avait sa vie à l'école et sa vie dans sa tour, deux aspect fondamentaux de sa vie qui ne pouvait, et ne devait, être associer. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimer pouvoir profiter de la présence de Flynn en dehors de Poudlard, le jeune homme avait ce courage et cette détermination qui suffisait à encourager la jeune fille à surmonter ses problèmes.

-Alors ? Demanda Flynn devant son silence gêné.

-Je penses pas que ce soit possible, répondit la jolie blonde avec un sourire d'excuse, c'est pas contre toi, j'aurais bien aimé mais ma mère ne sera pas d'accord.

-Ta mère ne sera pas d'accord ?! Répéta Flynn, Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si tu me connaissait pas, on est ami depuis au moins deux ans. Et puis on n'a plus dix ans, on devrait pouvoir sortir tranquillement. Je connais justement...

-C'est pas le problème, le coupa Raiponce, c'est juste que... notre maison est plutôt isolé alors c'est compliqué d'en partir et d'y revenir.

-Mais ta mère est une sorcière, n'est ce pas ? Il lui suffit de transplaner pour t'amener et de venir te chercher deux heures plus tard. C'est le plus simple.

-Ça ne serait pas possible... Ma mère n'aime pas que je sorte de la maison, il pourrait se passer plein de problèmes à Boston, je pourrais me perdre, tomber sur des voyous, ou pire encore !

-Allons Raiponce, Boston est une ville très calme, surtout avec moi, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Pourquoi est ce que tu as peur ?

-C'est à cause de mes...

La jeune blonde s'interrompit brusquement, sentant une intense chaleur contre sa cuisse. Sans hésiter, Raiponce se leva brusquement, s'excusa promptement auprès de Flynn et prit la fuite vers la sortie. La jeune fille sortit en trombe de la grande salle et partie se réfugier dans l'une des alcôves secrètes qu'elle avait découverte un mois plus tôt (1). Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se fut assurer qu'aucun élève ne se trouvait à proximité qu'elle sortit le miroir à double face qui chauffait dans sa poche. La jeune prit une profond inspiration et passa la main sur le miroir, faisant apparaître l'image de sa mère. Gothel avait à nouveau vieillie depuis Noël, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés était parsemé de longue mèche grise et des rides était parfaitement visiblement sur son visage. Mais son sourire tendre restait inchangé, de même que l'intensité de son regard.

-Comment vas tu ma petite fleur ? Demanda la potioniste. Je sais que tu sors tout juste de tes examens et que tu dois être épuisée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'appeler.

-Ça va bien, répondit la jeune fille en se forçant à sourire. J'ai bien réussis mes examens, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

-Je ne me fais aucun soucie pour ta scolarité ma chérie, dit Gothel, tant que tu travailleras, tu n'auras aucun problèmes. Je suis très fière de toi. Mais je veux surtout savoir si personne ne se doute du secret...

-Non bien sûr ! Assura Raiponce avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable, Je fais très attention. Je n'utilise jamais leur pouvoir et je ne chante jamais la chanson.

-J'espère bien, j'ai hâte que nous soyons enfin réunie, ces deux prochaines semaines vont me paraître très longue. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter. Tellement de choses à faire...

Raiponce resta silencieuse quelques secondes, jouant nerveusement avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle savait que c'était probablement inutile et même stupide de poser la question mais les paroles de Flynn était toujours claire dans son esprit. Perché sur une serpillière, Pascal lui fit un petit signe d'encouragements. La jeune fille prit une profond inspiration avant de se mettre à parler à toute vitesse.

-Oh, est ce que je pourrais voir mes amis pendant les prochaines vacances !

-... Pardon ?! Demanda Gothel, visiblement persuadée d'avoir mal entendu. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu me demandais de...

-J'espérais que je pourrais profiter des vacances pour voir mes amis. Expliqua Raiponce en parlant plus calmement.

-Tes amis... ? Répéta la potioniste, en haussant les sourcils. Voyons ma chérie, tu peux les voir de façon parfaitement sécurisé à Poudlard pendant toute l'année. Pourquoi vouloir sortir de notre sanctuaire pour faire quelque chose que tu peux faire quelque chose que tu peux faire quand tu veux quand tu es à l'école ? Il vaut mieux que tu restes en sécurité pendant les vacances.

-Mais enfin mère... tenta Raiponce.

-Ça suffit Raiponce ! Ordonna sa mère. Si je t'ai laissé partir à Poudlard c'était parce que j'étais sûr que c'était un environnement sans danger où tu pourrais pleinement te développer mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas une jeune fille comme les autres, ta vie est précieuse, et tu voudrais la mettre en danger pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que ces amis ! Écoutes moi, ne prend pas autant de risque, cesses de râler et restes avec moi. J'ai besoins de toi et je serais dévasté si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Raiponce ne su que répondre à tout ce que sa mère venait de dire. C'était vrai qu'elle devait penser au delà de ses propres désir, elle avait un pouvoir de guérison incroyable, un pouvoir qui méritait bien qu'elle fasse un peu plus attention que les autres adolescents de son âge. Il aurait été égoïste de ne penser qu'à elle en ignorant tout ce que sa mère faisait pour la protéger. Elle aurait d'autre occasions de voir ses amis. Peut être que lorsqu'elle aurait terminé ses études, Flynn accepterait toujours de lui faire visiter Boston. Peut être même pourrait-elle y acheter une maison ? Repoussant dans un coins de son esprit ses plans et ses rêves d'avenir, Raiponce hocha doucement la tête.

-D'accord mère, céda la jeune fille. Je resterais à la tour pendant les vacances.

-Merci ma petite fleur, je t'aimes de tout mon cœur, ma chérie.

-Je vous aime plus encore.

-Et moi plus encore que cela.

L'image de Gothel se brouilla une dernière fois avant d'être remplacé par le reflet de Raiponce.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) A la liste des catastrophe, on peut ajouter la rentrée qui arrive à grand pas.

Un chapitre que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à écrire car je ne savait pas précisément ce que je voulais y mettre, finalement je le trouve assez bon malgré la partie Jack qui est assez vide (en même temps que faire dire à Jack pour les examens?). J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme toujours n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, ça me fais toujours super plaisir, et je vais en profiter pour lancer un nouveau :

**SONDAGE** Comme vous vous en doutez (ou pas) Beurk aura une certaine importance pour la suite de l'histoire et comme j'adore vous faire plaisir, je voudrais savoir si il y a un DRAGON que vous aimeriez voir apparaître. Evidement j'utiliserais sans doute les incontournable Cauchemar Monstrueux, Gronk ou hideux bragetaure mais l'univers de Dragons est beaucoup plus vaste et c'est à vous de choisir, le sondage durera assez longtemps donc si vous avez encore des idées après ce chapitre, ce sera toujours possible. Je vous informe aussi que je suis (très) calé en la matière donc n'hésitez pas à proposer des dragons méconnu des films (grogne boiteur, Krokpiq), de la série (razorlame, écrevasse...) où même encore plus inconnu comme un Ajouter au dictionnaire ou un grappausol. Voir même des dragons d'Harry potter (le choix est tout de suite plus réduit mais un magyar à pointe est toujours possible). Bref n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions dans les review, où à ne pas en faire si vous ne voulez pas.

Je vous dis à la prochain et bonne continuation d'ici là.


	40. Un pour tous et tous pour un

Salut, à tous, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée. Je voudrais aussi remercier tout ceux qui ont fait une review dont LittlePhoenix59, feux follet, Rainkebell, Lightnight66. je suis très content de l'engouement pour le quidditch d'autant que ce chapitre y est dédié :

**Un attrapeur pour tous et tous pour l'attrapeur**

Merida inspira profondément en attachant ses genouillères. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, Gryffondor ne pourrait pas gagner la coupe de quidditch. Techniquement c'était encore possible mais ils devaient gagner d'au moins 270 points de plus que Serpentard, face à Serdaigle qui restait une équipe très doué. Peu importe combien Phillips les avait encouragé, chacun des joueurs du vestiaire savait que leurs chances étaient nulles. Malgré cette décourageante certitude, l'équipe de Gryffondor avait bien l'intention de donner le meilleur d'elle même car la seconde place était toujours en jeu et que Serdaigle était actuellement en tête de 70 points, un retard que Phillips avait bien l'intention de combler lors du prochain match.

-Je sais que cette année n'a pas été facile pour nous. Dit le capitaine. Nous avons perdu de peu face aux serpents et notre victoire face à ces blaireaux de Poufsouffle ne fut pas suffisante pour nous permettre de rattraper notre retard. Autant dire que jamais un match contre Serdaigle n'a eut de tel enjeux. Je compte sur vous pour finir cette année sur un coup d'éclat. Nous nous sommes entraîné sans relâche dans ce but.

Sans relâche, c'était le cas de le dire, pensa aussitôt la jeune rousse. Les entraînements de Phillips n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux. Merida, comme ses coéquipiers, avait réussie à caser ses révisions entre deux séances mais elle doutait sérieusement que les serdaigles, si respectueux des examens, aient accordé autant de temps à leur entraînement. Le match opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle avait été conclu bien trop rapidement pour que Phillips n'ait pu étudier la stratégie adverse, si bien qu'ils devraient affronter une équipe pratiquement inconnu et si l'équipe de Serdaigle n'était pas connu pour le talent de ses joueurs, elle avait cependant la réputation des ruses les plus ingénieuses et des tactiques les mieux rodées.

-Le plus important c'est de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer et de rester uni, conclue le capitaine, c'est par le travail d'équipe que nous agirons le mieux. C'était le but de notre entraînement. Faîtes confiance à vos coéquipiers, faites des passes et gardez toujours un joueur de Gryffondor dans votre champs de vision. Si tout le monde s'y met, nous n'avons toute nos chances de gagner. Serrez bien vos protections et allons-y.

Phillips prit son balais et sortie du vestiaire, suivi du reste de l'équipe. Ils entrèrent sur le terrain acclamer par une foule d'élèves. A l'autre extrémité du terrain, l'équipe de Serdaigle émergea également de ses vestiaires et les deux équipes se rassemblèrent au centre de la pelouse. Les acclamations saluant l'arrivé des joueurs se calmèrent peu à peu et Mme Bibine donna ses dernières recommandations :

-Je m'attend à un respect et à un fair-play exemplaire durant ce match. Je sais que ce match est important pour vous mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre votre sang froid.

Les deux capitaines hochèrent la tête en silence, autant pour signifier leur approbation que pour saluer leur adversaire. En face d'elle, un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle adressa le même signe à Merida qui y répondit machinalement. Malgré ces échanges en apparence amicale, la jeune fille sentait parfaitement la tension qui séparait les deux équipes, mais contrairement aux serpentards, ils étaient trop respectueux pour ne pas saluer leurs adversaires.

-Allez y ! Cria Madame Bibine et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Merida s'élança au côté de son capitaine qui parvint, de peu, à récupérer la balle avant son vis-à-vis. Phillips, serrant la grosse sphère rouge contre son torse voulu se diriger vers les anneaux de l'équipe adverse mais le capitaine des serdaigles fut plus rapide et d'un coup précis il parvint à déposséder le capitaine de Gryffondor de la balle. Sans hésiter, Merida fondit sur le capitaine de Serdaigle qui venait récupérer le souaffle et qui bâtit aussitôt en retraite face à la rousse. Le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor se lança également à l'attaque de la partie de terrain Serdaigle où le reste de l'équipe adverse s'était réfugié. L'héritière des Dumbroch remarqua soudain que tout les poursuiveurs adverses avait adopté une position défensive, comme si il avait oublié qu'il était déjà en possession du souaffle et qu'ils défendaient déjà contre une offensive de Gryffondor. Perturbée par cette étrange technique, Merida ne vit pas le cognard qui l'aurait sûrement désarçonné si Bunny n'était pas intervenu au dernier moment et n'avait pas rediriger la méchante sphère de métal d'un violent coup de batte.

-Réveils toi un peu Meri, lui cria le batteur, on a réussi à les repousser dans leur moitié de terrain maintenant il faut qu'on leur pique le souaffle et qu'on marque.

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme repartit pour traquer un nouveau cognard. Phillips était repartit à l'attaque du capitaine des serdaigles qui monta en chandelle dans le but de lui échapper. Laissant la poursuite à son capitaine, Merida se plaça juste à côté du joueur de Serdaigle. Une bonne initiative car lorsque le capitaine de l'équipe bleue, taraudé de plus en plus près par Phillips, atteignit une hauteur d'une vingtaine de mètres, il fit brusquement volte face et réalisa une superbe passe à l'un de ses coéquipiers. Ce ne que du bout des doigts que Merida parvint à intercepter la balle. Profitant de la confusion, la jeune fille fonça vers les buts. Un défenseurs serdaigles lui barra la route à mi-parcours, la forçant à tirer. Le souafle décrivit un long arc de cercle, échappa de peu au gardien, heurta l'arceau du but avant de finalement passer dans le cercle.

-GRYFFONDOR OUVRE LE SCORE ! Cria Adam de la Halle dans son haut parleur. Sur un magnifique but de Merida, 10-0 pour gryffond...

Le commentateur s'interrompit brusquement, coupé dans ses annonces par la musique qui venait de s'élever des gradins des serdaigles. L'orchestre vêtu de bleue et d'argent jouait vaillamment, remplissant le stade de leur musique.

-Les supporters de Serdaigle n'ont pas l'air très perturbé par ce premier but, constata le commentateur, et il joue maintenant de la musique ! Espérons que ce sera plus efficace que lors de leur match contre Serpentard.

Ignorant les commentaires désobligeants d'Adam de la Halle, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle firent leur remise en jeu et repartirent à l'attaque. Phillips fondit sur le possesseur du souaffle qui passa la balle au tout dernier moment. Le capitaine de Serdaigle récupéra le souaffle mais reçu un cognard qui lui fit lâcher la balle. Merida plongea et parvint à la récupérer avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle remonta en direction des buts adverses mais se fit intercepter par un défenseur adverse.

-Fais circuler le ballon ! Ordonna Phillips qui était en vol stationnaire trois mètres au dessus d'elle.

Merida fit marche arrière et lança le ballon en direction d'un de ses coéquipiers. Celui ci le récupéra et entama une manœuvre de contournement pour passer la défense adverse. Dès qu'il se retrouva face à un adversaire, il fit à nouveau la passe à son capitaine qui survola la défense adverse avant de marquer.

-Nouveau but de Gryffondor! Cria Adam alors que des applaudissements s'élevaient des tribunes. Une superbe manœuvre de la part de Phillips qui fait passer le score à 20 - 0 en faveur de Gryffondor.

Du coin de l'œil, Merida vit Peter effectuer un looping pour féliciter son capitaine avant de devoir repartir précipitamment pour échapper à un cognard qui l'avait pris pour cible. Les serdaigle lancèrent de nouvelles offensives mais peinaient à dépasser la moitié du terrain. Le gryffondors n'hésitaient pas à jouer des coudes pour récupérer le souaffle et la majorité des tirs de cognards était réalisé par l'équipe des lions, désorientant les minutieuses manœuvre des serdaigles. Ces derniers tenaient bon mais les multiples passes des gryffondors les obligeaient à voler sans interruption et Merida doutait qu'ils tiennent ce rythme très longtemps.

-Merida! cria Phillips, le souaffle sous le bras, en se plaçant à côté d'elle. On fait ce qu'on révisé au dernier entraînement.

Merida acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fonça vers la zone d'en-but. Elle jeta un bref regard derrière elle pour vérifier que Phillips était près, esquiva un défenseur Serdaigle qui tenta de l'intercepter et fit volte face près de l'anneau central au moment où Philips lança le souaffle dans sa direction. Le gardien de Serdaigle se lança en avant pour bloquer le tir mais Merida se saisit de la balle au vol et se retourna vers l'un des anneaux adjacents laissé sans protection. La jeune fille était sur le point de tirer quand un grognement bestial lui traversa l'esprit. Une vague de crainte et de colère émanant de sa bête intérieure la frappèrent de plein fouet alors qu'elle effectuait son tir. Le souaffle heurta le bord de l'arceau et n'entra dans l'arceau que d'extrême justesse. Les supporters de Gryffondor poussèrent des acclamations alors que Merida poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que sa bête ne s'était pas manifestée, et son réveil en plein milieu du match de quidditch n'était pas pour la rassurer. En fait Merida ne savait plus si elle voulait que son ours se manifeste ou non, elle aurait été contente de pouvoir compter sur les sens de celui ci pendant ce match, mais ses interventions aussi imprévisible qu'incontrôlé étaient assurément dérangeant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Merida esquiva un cognard et repartie dans le match.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce se leva et applaudit le but que venait de marquer Merida. Ayant trouvé refuge dans les tribunes de Poufsouffle pour pouvoir soutenir son ami malgré son appartenance à Serdaigle, Raiponce tenait cependant à soutenir sa maison et encourageait successivement les deux équipes sous le regard désabusé des poufsouffles et le regard amusé de Jack, de Wendy et de Flynn. Harold avait quand à lui prit une paire de jumelles et suivait la gryffondor. Les serdaigles continuaient à jouer de leur musique mais leurs spectateurs s'étaient tu. Il faut dire qu'après une demi heure, les serdaigles n'étaient . Les gryffondors commençaient à imposer leur rythme.

-Merida se débrouille bien, apprécia Harold alors que la rousse passait au dessus de leur siège.

-Oui, Gryffondor a pris un très bon début de partie, acquiesça Flynn. Serdaigle doit rester sur la défensive.

-Tu as raison sur ce dernier point, reconnu Jack, mais c'est Serdaigle qui va gagner.

-Quoi ?! Dire d'une même voix Flynn, Harold, Wendy et Raiponce.

-Les gryffondors sont en train de faire exactement la même erreur que Hook lors de notre première année. Ils sous estimes serdaigle, et cette erreur pourrait leur être fatal.

-Tu dois te tromper Jack, dit Flynn, regarde le score, Serdaigle n'a pas encore marqué un seul point, alors que Gryffondor en a déjà marqué une cinquantaine. Comment tu veux qu'il arrivent à remonter ?

Raiponce reporta son attention sur le match, les gryffondors avaient une nouvelle fois récupéré le souaffle et fonça vers les buts adversaires. Les serdaigles fondirent sur les attaquants et parvinrent, in extremis, à arrêter à l'offensive de leurs adversaires. Leur tentatives de contre-attaque paru bien faible comparé à celle qu'ils venaient de subir. Sous la pression des joueurs de Gryffondor, les joueurs de Serdaigle devaient sans cesse revenir en arrière, faire des passes, évitant ainsi que leurs concurrents ne récupèrent le souaffle mais qui ne leur permettait pas de progresser vers les buts adverses. Raiponce devait bien reconnaître que, malgré les dires de Jack, l'équipe de sa maison était en mauvaise posture. Comme pour lui donner raison, Gryffondor parvint à nouveau à récupérer le souaffle, esquiva la défense et marqua encore.

-NOUVEAU BUT DE GRYFFONDOR ! Annonça Adam de la Halle, Ce qui fait 60 – 0 pour Gryffondor ! L'équipe de Phillips semble inarrêtable !

-Tu vois Jack, dit Flynn, comme si l'annonce du commentateur avait été la conclusion d'une longue démonstration scientifique. Gryffondor a clairement l'avantage et Serdaigle n'a aucune chance si elle se cantonne à la défense.

-Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ont bien comprit qui sont moins doué que ceux de leur adversaires. Si ils étaient passés à l'attaque, ils auraient sans doute marqué quelques paniers mais Gryffondor en auraient marqué beaucoup plus. L'écart de points n'aurait probablement pas été très différent, voir aurait été pire. Après avoir arraché la victoire de justesse lors du match contre Poufsouffle, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se sont entraînés de manière intensive et les serdaigles n'ont pas consacré autant de temps à leur entraînement.

-Donc les gryffondors sont meilleurs, insista Flynn, comment tu peux soutenir que les serdaigles vont gagner ?

-Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor sont effectivement très doué mais ce n'est pas sur eux que repose l'issue de ce match, dit Jack avec un sourire confiant. Mais sur eux, révéla-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Raiponce leva les yeux et vit Peter et Tooth tournoyer autour du terrain cherchant le vif d'or des yeux. Les deux attrapeurs scrutait chaque parcelle du terrain dans le but d'apercevoir un éclat doré. A intervalle régulier, Tooth plongeait entre les poursuiveurs, slalomait entre les différents joueurs pour une observations plus précise avant de remonter.

-Tu penses que Serdaigle peut gagner le duel d'attrapeur ? Dit Flynn avec un haussement de sourcils sceptique. Je sais que tu as confiance en ta sœur et que tu aimerais qu'elle gagne, mais Tooth n'a aucune chance contre Peter.

A côté de lui, Wendy et Harold hochèrent la tête et même Raiponce pouvait difficilement le contredire. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en quidditch, tout juste les règles de base, et ce qu'il fallait pour suivre les matchs de ses amis, mais elle devait avouer que Peter avait maint fois montré sa supériorité sur le terrain.

-Peter est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, reconnu Jack, même moi je n'ai gagné que par chance et en un contre un, il n'y a aucun élève qui puisse lui tenir tête, mais... ce match ce n'est pas du un contre un.

-Pas du un contre un ? Répéta Wendy, je ne comprend pas...

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé qui m'avait appris à jouer comme attrapeur ? Dit Jack. Peter est un joueur extraordinaire et ses principales qualités sont sa vitesse et ses réflexes, des domaines sur lesquels Tooth n'a aucune chance de rivaliser. En revanche, Tooth possède d'incroyables capacités d'enseignement. Elle peut inculquer les bases du quidditch à quelqu'un en un temps record et c'est ça qui fait sa force. En apprenant à d'autres personnes comment chercher le vif d'or, elle peut se faire aider et faire pencher la balance en faveur de son équipe.

-Mais comment d'autre personnes pourraient-ils l'aider ? Demanda Flynn, même en supposant que d'autre élèves cherchent le vif d'or en même temps qu'elle, ils n'ont aucun moyen de lui faire parvenir l'information.

-Regardez un peu les gradins de Serdaigle, conseilla Jack en gardant les yeux fixé sur le match.

Raiponce prit les jumelles qu'Harold avait autour du coup et dirigea son regard sur les tribunes bleue et argents. Tout d'abord elle ne vit que des élèves qui encourageait leur équipe à grand cris avant de remarquer un élément inhabituel. Un groupe de jeune serdaigle, de première et deuxième année principalement, situés juste derrière l'orchestre, ne criaient pas d'encouragement et scrutaient le terrain sans se préoccuper des joueurs. En zoomant, la jeune fille aperçu que chacun d'eux pianotait sur les épaules du serdaigle devant eux, sur les épaules des musiciens. C'est là que l'explication la frappa de plein fouet.

-L'orchestre ! Comprit la jeune fille, ils transmettent des informations par la musique !

-Par la musique ?! Répéta Flynn abasourdi, c'est difficile à croire. Comment quelqu'un pourrait comprendre quoi que ce soit ?

-Tooth en est capable, dit Jack en hochant la tête, et elle est aussi capable de transmettre ce savoir à d'autres personnes. Je suppose que certaines notes comportent des messages cachées. Une personnes qui n'a pas l'oreille musical ne verra pas la différence mais elle oui. Grâce à cette technique, elle peut être aidé par une dizaines de personnes sans que personne ne le remarque. Une technique qui s'appuie sur l'union des talents. Tooth sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, et Peter ne la prend pas au sérieux. Son équipe domine et il préfère lui laisser le plus de temps possible pour qu'elle gagne le plus de points possible, alors que Tooth ne perd pas une seconde.

-Ça reste très compliqué pour pas grand chose, remarqua Wendy. Il aurait suffit de crier les informations. Inutile d'avoir recourt à un orchestre.

-La musique porte mieux, la contredit Jack, mais surtout elle est beaucoup plus imprévisible. Ce qui fait la force de Peter Pan, ce n'est pas sa vitesse, ce sont ses réflexes. Il est rare que Peter repère le vif d'or en premier, mais dès que son adversaire accélère ou fait une manœuvre suspect, il réagit au quart de seconde pour le récupérer. Tooth le sait et elle a tout prévu pour échapper à cette surveillance. Des cris depuis les tribunes de Serdaigle, c'est le meilleur moyen de mettre Peter en alerte.

Flynn, Wendy et Raiponce s'était complètement désintéressé du match et étaient maintenant suspendu aux lèvres de Jack, seul Harold, qui avait récupéré ses jumelles, continuait à suivre le match. Les serdaigles poursuivait leur stratégie défensive, tenant difficilement les gryffondors à distance de leurs anneaux. Merida parvint une nouvelle fois à s'emparer du souaffle et fondit sur les anneaux adverses. Les défenseurs n'essayèrent même pas d'enrayer l'attaque, Merida les esquiva et parvint à marquer un nouveau but.

-Nouveau but de Merida ! Annonça Adam de la Halle. Ce qui fait...

Le commentateur s'interrompit brusquement comme si il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées. L'orchestre de Serdaigle cessa progressivement de jouer et stade le stade devint silencieux. Les joueurs de serdaigles se posèrent tous au sol. Seul Tooth resta dans le ciel, au dessus de tout les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, le précieux vif d'or serré au creux de son poing. Jack, un large sourire au lèvre, se repositionna dans son siège avec un air triomphant.

-C'est la meilleur technique de Tooth, '' _la technique des yeux des fées_ '' (1).

Soudain ce fut une véritable explosion de cris et d'ovation qui retentirent dans tout le stade. Les gradins de serdaigle éclatèrent en applaudissement, mais les autres tribunes retentissaient tout autant d'acclamations, la musique de l'orchestre de Serdaigle reprit en une marche triomphante, alors que toute l'équipe redécolla pour faire un tour d'honneur.

-C'EST INCROYABLE ! S'exclama Adam de la Halle dans son mégaphone, C'EST SERDAIGLE QUI REMPORTE LA VICTOIRE ! Malgré l'impressionnante performance des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor durant ce match, c'est finalement sur une surprenante action de Tooth que serdaigle gagne le match. Qui aurait pu imaginer un tel résultat ?!

-C'était pas un peu de la triche ? Fit remarquer Harold, difficilement audible sous les cris de la foule. Je veux dire c'est pas vraiment honnête...

-Tu te trompe, répondit Jack d'une voix dure, c'est la manière pour Serdaigle de tout donner. Combattre la force et la vitesse de Gryffondor par la stratégie qui est justement leur point fort. Les encouragement et les orchestres sont parfaitement autorisé, on peut trouver ça injuste mais c'est parfaitement dans les règles. Et ne pensez pas qu'il s'agisse d'une solution de facilité, les serdaigles ont dût travailler très dure pour mettre cette stratégie au point, un entraînement en dehors du terrain qui est loin d'être à la porté du premier venu. C'est le symbole que l'aigle et venu chasser le lion pour de bon.

-Mais pourquoi Tooth n'a-t-elle pas eu recourt à cette technique plus tôt ? Demanda Flynn, criant pour se faire entendre malgré les ovations de la foule. Elle aurait pu remporter beaucoup d'autres matchs, même ceux des années précédentes.

-La technique des yeux des fées à beau être une technique incroyablement efficace, elle a deux défauts majeurs.

-Des défauts ?

-Le premier est que c'est une technique a usage limité. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que tout le monde comprennent comment elle fonctionne, et une fois cela fait, on trouvera rapidement une parade. Tooth devait donc la garder pour un moment vraiment important. Le second défaut c'est que Tooth dévoile ses techniques à une quinzaine d'élèves de sa maison... Ils n'en ont sans doute pas conscience mais chacun des élèves qu'elle a formé a maintenant les capacités pour devenir un attrapeur, ce qui fait autant de rivaux potentiels.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils seront tous aussi fort que toi ? Demanda Raiponce, ne sachant pas si elle devait être impressionné ou inquiète.

-Sans doute pas, reconnu Jack. Mais ils risque d'être de dangereux adversaires pour les matchs des prochaines années. Maintenant, il faut que je me prépare pour mon propre match, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Jack voulu descendre seul mais Raiponce insista pour qu'ils l'accompagne. Les cinq amis descendirent vers les vestiaires, se frayant difficilement un chemin dans la foule d'élèves en liesse. Il avait parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il croisèrent les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, remontant vers leur tribune.

-Bien joué Tooth, la félicita Jack, tu as vraiment assuré durant ce match.

-Merci Jack, j'ai hâte de voir ton match.

-Tu ne sera pas déçu, assura le jeune serpentard. Installes toi confortablement ou tu en tombera de ton siège.

Tooth eut un petit rire, avant de souhaiter bonne chance à son frère et de continuer son chemin, accompagné des deux équipes. Seul Merida et Peter s'arrêtèrent pour discuter avec leur camarade.

-Vous avez fait un très bon match, leur dit Wendy. C'est dommage que vous... enfin que ça n'est pas été suffisant.

-Tu sais tu peux dire le mot perdre, dit Peter, qui se retenait difficilement de s'esclaffer. Tu es toujours trop délicate Wendy, on va pas se mettre à pleurer. On a perdu aujourd'hui, et principalement à cause de moi, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Wendy rougit légèrement, ce qui fit éclater Peter Pan de rire. Tous les adolescents se joignirent à lui dans l'hilarité général. Seul Merida resta sérieuse. Raiponce arrêta rapidement de rigoler, par solidarité par son ami. La jeune blonde savait que la gryffondor détestait perdre, . Lors de la défaite de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, l'impulsive rousse s'était enfermé dans un silence boudeur pendant une journée entière que seul les fameux cookies de Raiponce avait réussie à briser. Une situation à lequel la serdaigle n'avait pas envie d'être de nouveau confrontée.

-Bon remontons dans les tribunes, dit Merida, le petit temps de concentration avant le match, c'est super important pour un joueur de quidditch. Bonne chance Jack, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du serpentard.

Les amis remontèrent et cette fois s'installèrent dans les gradins des Serdaigle afin de conserver leur neutralité. C'était un spectacle assez bizarre de voir les différentes pancarte de soutiens à Gryffondor et Serdaigle disparaître pour être remplacé par des affiches d'encouragements à Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Adam de la Halle reprit sa place de commentateur ainsi que son mégaphone.

-Il aurait pu installer des toilettes plus... euh oui pardon professeur. Donc après cette incroyable rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, nous allons assister au dernier match de cette année : Poufsouffle contre Serpentard ! Et voici l'équipe des poufsouffles qui rentre sur le terrain.

Les joueurs, vêtus de jaune et de noir, avancèrent jusqu'au centre du stade mais aucun joueur de vert et d'argent ne sortit des vestiaires. A chaque minute, qui passait, de plus en plus d'élèves se retournait sur leur siège et discutait. Même Adam de la Halle commençait à perdre patience.

-Est ce que quelqu'un a pensé à prévenir les serpentards qu'ils avaient un match à livré aujourd'hui ?

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il font ? Demanda Raiponce, j'espère que Jack n'a pas de problème.

-C'est trop sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi, blondie. Dit Jack qui arriva juste derrière eux.

-Jack ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas sûr le terrain ?

-Si Hook t'a viré, c'est un gros imbécile, dit Peter Pan, jamais il ne trouvera un aussi bon attrapeur que toi pour ce match. Même si Serpentard à de l'avance...

-Enfin c'est l'arrivé de l'équipe de Serpentard, le coupa le présentateur, mieux vaux tard que jamais comme on dit, le match va enfin pouvoir... Mais attendez, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Hook s'avançait au centre du terrain, seul.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack se pencha en avant pour mieux voir son capitaine, ses mains crispé sur le dossier du siège juste devant lui. Il était bien sûr frustré de n'avoir pu participer à ce match. Il avait tant travaillé, autant, voir plus, que les autres membres de l'équipe. Alors que Hook lui ai dit, juste avant le match, qu'il se passerait de sa participation pour celui-ci, lui avait porté un sacré coup au moral. Il était resté plusieurs minutes près de la porte du vestiaire, se défoulant sur le pauvre mur avant de se reprendre son calme et de retourner dans les tribunes. Mais maintenant la curiosité avait remplacé la frustration. Le jeune homme qui avait déjà décidé de détesté celui qui avait été choisie par Hook pour le remplacé, mais maintenant que le capitaine n'avait personne à ses coté, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'il comptait faire. Hook s'avança juste devant le capitaine de Poufsouffle et sortit sa baguette. Ses adversaires eurent instinctivement un mouvement recul et Mme Bibine voulu intervenir mais Hook posa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge.

-Sonorus. Dit-il, sa voix fut ainsi amplifier jusqu'à ce que chaque personne dans le stade l'entende distinctement. Bonjour, à tous. Avant de commencer je voudrais faire une annonce. Ce match est le dernier que je disputerais à Poudlard alors j'ai décidé qu'il serait un peu différent, car je jouerais seul contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle !

La déclaration de Hook jeta un silence stupéfait sur l'assemblé. Jack avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il voulu croire qu'il avait mal entendu mais vu la réaction de la foule ce n'était pas le cas. Raiponce et Harold avaient les yeux écarquillés, Merida et Flynn était bouche-bé et Peter, des étoiles plein les yeux, avait le regard fixé sur Hook.

-C'est... c'est à peine croyable, s'exclama Adam de la Halle, Hook demande un match à 1 contre 7. Comment compte-t-il jouer ?! C'est impossible ! Une équipe de quidditch doit compter des poursuiveurs, des batteurs et un attrapeur ! Comment pourrait il joué tout s... A mais attendez, qu'est ce que vous...

Jack tourna la tête vers l'estrade du commentateur pour voir Adam se faire prendre son haut parleur par une jeune fille à l'insolente chevelure châtain. Jack reconnu avec stupeur celle qu'il avait vu avec Hook juste après le premier match, plus de 6 mois auparavant. La jeune fille porta le haut parleur à ses lèvres et s'adressa à la foule.

-Bonjour à tous, cria-t-elle dans le mégaphone, avant tout je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Zarina, je suis fabricante de balais et titulaire de licence d'arbitrage de quidditch. J'assisterais à ce match en tant qu'arbitre suppléant et j'apporterais mon aide pour vous éclaircirent certains points des règles.

-Que... quoi ? Demanda Adam de la Halle. Mais c'est moi qui...

-De toute façon ce match n'aura pas lieu, le coupa Mme Bibine, juché sur son balais qui s'était hissée jusqu'à l'estrade, une équipe de quidditch ne peut pas être constituée d'un seul joueur.

-Bien au contraire, ce que propose James est tout à fait autorisé (2). La contredit Zarina. Une équipe de quidditch peut parfaitement contenir moins de joueur, et comme il est impossible de renvoyer les joueurs, un match peut très bien se dérouler dans ces conditions.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une question de règles, répliqua l'enseignante de vol, le quidditch est un sport d'équipe qui sert à rapprocher les étudiants, je refuse que...

-Ça suffit Rollanda ! (3) La voix de Yensid résonna dans tout le stade, faisant tourner tout les regards vers la tribune des professeur. Nous allons suivre les règles du quidditch mais James doit cependant choisir le poste qu'il occupera et il ne pourra pas en changer.

-Et je choisi le poste d'attrapeur, annonça Hook. Et je suis près.

-Il va vraiment jouer tout seul, dit Flynn qui avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, il a aucune chance.

-Non, rectifia Peter, en fait c'est une sorte de course, Hook doit attraper le vif d'or avant que les poufsouffles ne rattrape leur retard de points.

-Tu penses qu'il en est capable ? Demanda Jack, septique.

-Ça on va bientôt le savoir.

Mme Bibine revint près des joueurs, l'air visiblement contrarié, et ouvrit la malle contenant les balles d'où s'échappèrent les cognard et où elle récupéra le souaffle. Les huit joueurs se juchèrent sur leur balais et s'enlacèrent dans les air au moment où Mme Bibine lança la balle rouge vers le ciel. Hook comme à son habitude prit un départ fulgurant, prenant de vitesse les autres joueurs et frappa de la paume le souaffle qui vola vers les buts adverses.

-Fautes, cria Adam de la Halle, un attrapeur n'a pas le droit de toucher le souaffle, la balle à Gryff...

-En fait c'est autorisé, intervint Zarina, l'attrapeur n'a pas le droit de ''tenir'' le souaffle, il a en revanche le droit de le ''toucher'' de manière très brève. C'est une règle qui à été créer après que certains poursuiveur tiraient volontairement sur des attrapeurs pour obtenir des fautes en leur faveur. Donc ce que viens de faire Hook est parfaitement permis par les règles. Une technique judicieuse car elle a visiblement décontenancé l'équipe de poufsouffle.

Les poursuiveur de l'équipe du blaireau qui s'attendait également à ce que l'arbitre déclare une faute, firent volte-face et allèrent récupérer le souaffle alors que Hook prenait de l'altitude. C'est le capitaine de poufsouffle qui s'empara de la balle rouge et fonça vers les but de serpentard. Lorsque celui ci lança le souaffle, Hook intervint à la dernière seconde et dévia la balle qui fut récupéré par un autre poursuiveur de Poufsouffle qui tira à son tour. Hook frappa la balle qui fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, loin des buts de Serpentard.

-Depuis quand Hook sait tirer aussi fort ? Demanda Peter. Le souaffle a traversé près d'un tier du terrain !

-Il a dû beaucoup s'entraîner, supposa Jack, c'est vraie que c'est impressionnant, et ça lui permet de gagner du temps pour la recherche du vif d'or et en même temps de défendre ses buts.

Les poursuiveurs de poufsouffle récupérèrent le souaffle et repartirent à l'attaque. Hook s'interposa de nouveau et tenta de dévier le souaffle mais d'une habile passe, les poursuiveurs adverses parvinrent à passer sa défense et effectuèrent un tir parfait dans le panier.

-Et c'est Poufsouffle qui ouvre le score ! S'exclama Adam de la Halle. 10 - 0 en faveur de poufsouffle.

Le deuxième points arriva beaucoup plus vite que le premier, par une habile manœuvre d'esquive, les attaquants poufsouffles parvinrent à déjouer la défense de Hook et marquèrent un second point sous les acclamations des membres de leur maison.

-C'est magnifique ! Cria Adam pour couvrir les cris de la foule. Je crois que nous voyons la les limites de la technique de Hook, il a effectué de très bonne actions défensives mais il ne pourra pas marquer le moindre point...

-Cela reste à prouver... dit Zarina d'un ton énigmatique.

Le match reprit et Hook profita de l'engagement pour lancer le souaffle le plus près possible des anneaux de Poufsouffle. L'un des poursuiveurs récupéra le souaffle et tenta de se diriger vers le camp adverse mais à peine s'était il saisit de la balle que Hook lui fonça dessus, et d'un habile coup de paume, il envoya la balle vers le ciel, la faisant au passage violemment heurter la tête de son précédent possesseur. Le poufsouffle, sonné, tomba vers le sol alors que le souaffle montait en flèche. Les autres joueurs de Poufsouffle foncèrent aussitôt pour ralentir la chute de leur coéquipier, laissant la voix libre pour Hook. Le capitaine de Serpentard serra le poing et frappa violemment le souaffle lorsqu'il atteint le point le plus haut. A la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, le souaffle fut projeté jusque dans les anneaux adverses.

-C'est... c'est bon ? Demanda Adam de la Halle, parce que Hook vient de toucher le souaffle deux fois de suite non ? Et puis c'était quoi cette technique ?...

-Non, le contredit une nouvelle fois Zarina, le souaffle à touché la tête de son adversaire entre les deux moment où Hook a touché le souaffle, c'est donc, encore une fois, parfaitement autorisé. Quand à la dernière technique de Hook, c'était le _canon shot_, le souaffle, frappé de manière parfaitement horizontal, acquière une vitesse et une trajectoire rectiligne qui le rapproche d'un boulet de canon. C'est une technique unique et inédite que James à mit au point, c'est la quintessence de ses techniques de tir !

Les poufsouffles se reprirent bien vite et repartir à l'attaque. Mais cette fois Hook eut beaucoup plus de mal à s'opposer au actions coordonnées de ses adversaires, il réalisa quelques arrêts spectaculaire et mena chaque contre attaque avec la même fougue malgré les nombreux revers qu'il subissait. Après près d'une heure de match, les poufsouffle avait une confortable avance et les supporters de Serpentard n'avait pas eut beaucoup d'occasion d'acclamer leur équipe.

-180 – 40 en faveur de Poufsouffle, informa Adam, c'était encore un très beau but de la pars de Poufsouffle, et cela même si Hook n'était pas devant les buts.

Le capitaine de Serpentard était dans le ciel, tournoyant dans le stade. Jack devait bien reconnaître que son capitaine s'en sortait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui jouait seul contre 7. Qu'importait les sarcasme d'Adam, Hook faisait un travail remarquable. Il allait en faire part à Peter lorsqu'il surprit le regard de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. C'était un regard d'extase pure. Peter ressemblait à un enfant devant un spectacle de cirque, à l'euphorie se disputait l'admiration et une envie palpable de se ruer sur le terrain pour participer au match. Jack ressentit une pointe de jalousie devant l'attention que Peter portait à Hook. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver que Peter le regarde un jour avec autant respect. Cela ravivait sa frustration d'avoir été mit à l'écart du match.

-Tu en pense quoi ? Demanda Jack, espérant attirer l'attention du gryffondor.

-Il est génial, répondit Peter sans quitter le match des yeux. Je veux dire il n'est pas aussi agile que toi ou rapide que moi mais... il est équilibré. Il arrive à remplir tout les rôles de son équipe simultanément ! J'avais encore jamais vu ça.

Jack serra les dents mais hocha la tête. Hook était vraiment à son meilleur niveau. Le capitaine de Serpentard venait de nouveau de subtiliser le souaffle à ses adversaires pour le renvoyer vers les but adverses. Jack remarqua alors qu'il souriait. Hook était presque hilare, à chacune de ses actions, sous sourire s'élargissait.

-Nouvel attaque de Poufsouffle annonça Adam de la Halle, Hook lance une contre attaque et... mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Hook venait de dépasser l'attaquant et fonça vers le centre du terrain. L'attrapeur de poufsouffle tenta de le suivre mais il en fut tous simplement incapable. Maintenant tout le stade voyait la petit balle d'or que poursuivait le serpentard. Le vif d'or n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper, le poursuiveur poufsouffle, poursuivit son attaque et marqua au moment précis où Hook s'emparait du vif d'or.

-HOOK ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! Cria Adam de la Halle. C'EST INCROYABLE, Il... il y a égalité ! 190 – 190, qui l'aurait cru ! Hook vient de tenir tête à une équipe entière ! Ce match rentrera sans doute dans l'histoire de Poudlard !

Alors que le stade se remplissait d'acclamation, Jack eut un petit sourire supérieur.

-Tu l'avais aussi vu n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, dit Peter. C'est vraie, il a pris bien plus de temps que ce que nous n'en aurions pris, mais c'était sa première expérience en tant qu'attrapeur et il l'a fait en même temps qu'il défendait ses buts. Allez viens on va le féliciter.

-Euh oui si tu veux. Répondit Jack de mauvaise grâce.

alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter les tribunes, Jack surpris la stupéfaction sur le visage de Merida et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter à sa hauteur pour la taquiner. Il attendit que Peter parte un peu plus loin et chuchota à l'oreille de la rousse.

-Tu sais le plus drôle ? Avec ces 190 points, Poufsouffle vient de vous passer devant, ça veut dire que Gryffondor a fini dernier

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Astrid sortit des toilettes et hésita à retourner vers le stade. Elle s'était éclipsée dès que Hook avait attrapé le vif d'or, le quidditch c'était bien mais il y avait certains besoins naturels et pressants qui l'étaient toute autant. Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune fille décida de retourner dans les tribunes. Même depuis le château, elle pouvait entendre les cris de la foule qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer. Il lui restait donc encore quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa place avant la remise de la coupe de quidditch. Même si Gryffondor avait perdu c'était un événement à ne pas manquer.

La jeune viking prit le grand couloir vide en direction du stade, savourant par avance les vacances qui s'annonçaient. Une fois qu'ils seraient sur Beurk, elle et Harold auraient plus de temps à consacrer aux leçons dragons. Son camarade était tellement stressé par les révisions qu'il avait refusé d'en faire durant le dernier mois, mais en promettant qu'il se rattraperait le mois prochain. Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage d'Astrid lorsqu'elle pensa à ce que lui réservait l'été. La jeune fille avait parcouru la moitié du trajet quand une énorme mains, recouverte d'une armature en métal, se posa sur son épaule.

-Désolé petite gryffondor mais tu vas venir avec moi. Obéis sinon...

La blonde réagit instinctivement, avec sa vivacité habituelle, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de cette main d'acier et fit volte-face. L'homme qui se tenait face à elle était immense, son bras gauche était équipé d'une armure métallique parfaitement ajusté, et son bras droit, dépourvu de protections, arborait une forte musculature. Ses longs cheveux noirs et gras encadraient un visage barré d'une cicatrice et une épaisse cape écailleuse reposait sur ses épaules. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Astrid se saisit du poignet gauche, celui recouvert d'une armure, fléchir les jambes et tenta de balayer les jambes de son agresseur pour le faire tomber. Mais elle eut l'impression d'avoir frappé un mur, l'homme ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il eut même un sourire amusé dévoilant des dents majoritairement pointu. Avec une rapidité que sa corpulence ne laissait pas deviner, son adversaire assena un violent coup de poing sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Même si cette main là n'était pas protégée par une armure, Astrid sentit la tête lui tourner. Avant qu'elle ne perde totalement conscience, elle entendit l'homme la féliciter :

-Pas mal pour une beurkienne...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) : J'adore donné des noms aux techniques de quidditch, ça donne toujours un coté plus stylé.

(2) : Malgré mes recherches je n'ai pas réussie à trouver les règles du quidditch, mais j'ai vérifié que ce que fait Hook ne fait pas partit des fautes énoncé par JK Rolling.

(3) : Mme Bibine n'est pas nommé dans les livres, et j'ai préféré utilisé son nom en VO du jeu de carte (parceque ça me faisait bizarre de devoir l'appeler Renée)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Alors n'hésiter pas à faire une review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre. Rappeler vous que le sondage sur les propositions de dragons est toujours d'actualité (d'autant que d'autre dragon on récemment été révélé comme le triplattaque). Avec le début de l'année scolaire je vais être très occupé et je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre. D'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne reprise.


	41. Dans l'antre de celui qui dort (part1)

Joyeuse année 2017, j'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellentes fêtes. Ça fait une éternité (en fait un peu plus de 3 mois) que je n'avais rien posté (certains pensaient même que j'avais définitivement quitté ), car cette année je suis pas mal occupé, et j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire. De manière générale, les fic big four UA poudlard se sont mises en pause. J'espère que pas trop de mes lecteurs se sont impatienté d'attendre la suite, mais surtout je m'excuses, même si j'aime beaucoup écrire et voir vos réaction, fanfic est loin d'être ma priorité. J'ai hésité mais répondre à des reviews vieilles de 3 mois n'aurait pas grand intérêt donc maintenant, place à l'histoire :

**Dans l'antre de celui qui dort (part 1)**

Harold n'arrêta d'applaudir que lorsque ses mains le firent trop souffrir pour qu'il continu. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de quidditch, et même de sport en général, mais les matchs auxquels ils venaient d'assister étaient réellement surprenant. Jack ne participant pas, Harold avait pu soutenir complètement sa maison, une chose que le petit viking n'avait pas souvent fait au cours des trois dernières années. Ces encouragements n'avaient pas été vains car Poufsouffle s'en était tiré avec une égalité et l'un des meilleurs scores que l'équipe ai jamais fait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harold était à Poudlard, Poufsouffle n'était pas dernier dans le classement de la coupe de quidditch. Ne serait ce que par esprit de coopération, Harold se devait de féliciter son équipe. Il était sûrement la seule personne dans tout le stade à pouvoir percevoir le vent, pourtant il était toujours étonné de voir avec quel simplicité les joueurs de quidditch esquivaient les bourrasques et se laissaient porter par les vents. Les maîtres en la matière étaient sans aucun doute Jack et Peter, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Hook. Le vent semblait s'écarter au passage du capitaine, comme si il n'osait le toucher. Harold avait appris de Jack que beaucoup de balais étaient équipé de sortilège repousse air afin de limiter les frottements mais ceux du balais du capitaine de Serpentard devaient être très puissant pour repousser à ce point l'air autour de lui. Le talent du capitaine de Serpentard et les résultats du match était exceptionnelles, mais moins que les acclamations de tous les gradins.

-Viens Harold, dit Merida en tirant le poufsouffle par le bras. On va suivre Jack et Raiponce. Si on attend trop on va être pris dans le flux d'élèves qui quittent le stade et ça va être une horreur.

-Mais tu veux pas rester pour la cérémonie de la coupe ? S'étonna le petit viking.

-Non pas du tout, répondit son amie en le tirant un peu plus. Allez viens !

Harold trouva que son amie était un peu mauvaise joueuse de ne pas vouloir assister à la remise de la coupe alors que pour la première fois depuis 3 ans elle n'était pas sur le terrain mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire. Raiponce parviendrait sans doute à convaincre la rousse de revenir pour regarder Jack mais seul il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Les deux adolescents se frayèrent un chemin entre les bancs jusqu'à atteindre la sortie des gradins de Gryffondor. Après l'euphorie de la foule, le silence des couloirs du stade était oppressant. Mérida qui les connaissait presque par cœur les guida jusqu'aux vestiaires de Serpentards où attendaient déjà Jack, Peter, Raiponce et la mystérieuse fille qui s'était invité dans la loge du commentateur lors du match.

-... et tu pourrais être plus attentif en début de match, disait elle à ses interlocuteurs, on sent que tu mets un peu de temps à rentrer dans le match. Tu es rapide c'est sûr, mais comparé à James…

Zarina, Harold se souvenait maintenant de son nom, s'interrompit lorsqu'il rentra dans le vestiaire avec Mérida. Elle jaugea les deux nouveau venu d'un regard de spécialiste qui mit Harold mal à l'aise. Mérida soutient le regard quelques instants puis alla rejoindre Raiponce en tirant une nouvelle fois Harold par le bras.

-Alors toi c'est Mérida, se remémora la jeune fille. Tu ne t'en sortais pas trop mal sur un balais à ce que j'ai pu voir. Dommage que ça n'est pas été suffisant.

-C'est facile de dire ça pour celle qui est tranquillement restée dans les tribunes à regarder. Répliqua Mérida, piquée au vif. Je te prend quand tu veux.

-Par contre toi je ne sais pas qui tu es. Dit Zarina à Harold, sans prêter attention au défi de Mérida. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'es pas participé au match d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais vraiment apprécié de te voir jouer contre James, même si au final ça n'aurait rien changé bien sûr.

-Je ne sais pas jouer au quidditch, répondit rapidement Harold en retenant Mérida pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur leur interlocutrice. Et je ne sais presque pas me servir d'un balais.

-Étrange, dit Zarina après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Tes yeux ne sont pas ceux de quelqu'un qui aime rester coller au sol. Rien à voir avec cette pom-pom girl blonde, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Raiponce.

-Tu as dit quoi ? S'énerva Jack en se levant.

-Rassois toi Frost. Ordonna Hook en entrant dans le vestiaire. Zarina est toujours un peu provocatrice, c'est comme ça qu'elle juge les gens.

Jack se rassit en grognant alors que la rousse se leva aussitôt pour aller déposer un baisé sur le lèvres du capitaine. Harold trouva soudain le bout de ses chaussures d'un intérêt incroyable alors que le baisé dura plusieurs secondes de plus que nécessaire.

-Tu étais inoubliable. Dit Zarina lorsqu'il se séparèrent.

\- Je t'en avait la promesse. Répondit James. Et un capitaine se doit de tenir ses promesses. Et comme promis, ce n'est que le début.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse, c'est très bien, maintenant tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé de livrer ce match tout seul !

Jack n'avait pas élevé la voix et pourtant on pouvait sentir dans son ton péremptoire toute la frustration et la colère qu'il avait accumulée durant le match. Il était resté assis, les bras croisés, à regarder son capitaine, les yeux débordant de critique.

-Très bien Jack, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi de livrer ce match seul ? La réponse est que ce match n'avait pas d'importance réel, les écraser comme des insecte n'aurait servis à rien car nous savons tous que Poufsouffle n'avait aucune chance. J'ai donc choisis ce match pour montrer mes capacités, et pour cela je devais être le seul à jouer. Pour toi ça peut paraître égoïste mais tant que tu continuera à considérer le quidditch comme un jeu, tu ne pourras pas comprendre qu'il y avait de beaucoup plus grands enjeux derrière ce match.

Jack voulu répondre mais aucun argument ne semblait lui venir à l'esprit. Il faut dire qu'on ne s'attendait pas à une tel tirade de la part du capitaine, lui qui d'habitude refusait de donner la moindre explication, l'entendre se justifier ainsi aurait perturbé n'importe quelle membre de son équipe.

-Et pour la cérémonie de la coupe ? Demanda finalement Jack. Tu comptes te l'accaparer aussi?

-Bien sûr que non. Assura Hook. Cette coupe revient à toute l'équipe de Serpentard. C'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit. Laisse moi juste prendre un douche et ensuite nous irons tous ensemble. Ça te convient ?

-Très bien. Dit Jack de mauvaise grâce. Mais dépêches toi.

Hook ne pris pas la peine de répondre avant de quitter la pièce suivit de Zarina. Les 4 membres des big four et l'attrapeur de Gryffondr s'assirent face à face sur les bancs des vestiaires et restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Peter ne se décide à rompre le silence :

-Alors comment vous les avez trouvé ces deux match ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils étaient très impressionnant. Reconnu Merida. Même si il faut avouer qu'il y a eu quelque écarts. Entre Hook qui a choisi de jouer seul et l'orchestre de Tooth, on pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça des matchs traditionnels.

-Tu ne te chercherais pas des excuses pour expliquer votre défaite par hasard? La taquina Jack.

-Oui, on ne peut dire à aucun moment que ce qui s'est joué n'étais pas du quidditch. Acquiesça Peter. Le quidditch n'est pas un jeu immobile, il est en perpétuel changement, autant par les performances des balais que par les capacités des joueurs. C'est juste nous qui n'avons pas vu le changement.

\- En tout cas, moi j'ai trouvé ces match très intéressant. Dit Raiponce. Évidemment j'aurais voulu que Jack puisse jouer, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, mais les buts étaient très impressionnant

-C'est la première fois que vous ne gagnez pas la coupe, Merida. Relativisa Harold. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou…

Un simple regard de la rousse fit comprendre au petit viking que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Il se mit mentalement une claque pour se rappeler de ne plus ouvrir sa grande bouche et s'enferma dans un silence coupable.

-Bon, c'était sympa. Reprit Peter Pan, qui ne semblait pas du tout contrarié de la défaite de son équipe. Je retourne dans le gradins pour avoir de bonne place pour la remise de la coupe. Depuis le temps que j'attends de voir à quoi ça ressemble depuis les tribunes.

Sans attendre de réponse ou même laisser le temps aux big four de réagir, il repartit en courant vers les gradins. Harold ne pu s'empêcher de penser que malgré son talent pour le quidditch, Peter avait parfois, voir même souvent des réactions vraiment étrange. Raiponce hesita un instant avant de demander :

-On le suis ? Il doit rester des places dans les gradins des gryffondors.

-Allez y sans moi répondit Merida. J'ai pas envie d'aller dans les gradins de ma maison pour le moment.

-Si tu préfères on peut aller dans les tribunes des autres maisons. Proposa Raiponce. On y sera juste un peu plus serrés.

-Non, j'ai pas vraiment envie de regarder la cérémonie. assura la rousse en tournant déjà les talons.

-Mais ça va être amusant, insista Raiponce. C'est le dernier événement de l'année, ça serait bien d'en profiter tous ensemble.

Merida ouvrit la bouche quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, à ceci près qu'elle n'utilisa pas l'une des deux portes mais traversa directement le mur, faisant sursauter Merida.

-Mimi ?! S'étonne Raiponce quand elle reconnu la fantôme.

Harold sursauta également en reconnaissant la spectre qu'il n'avait vu que deux ou trois fois durant sa scolarité et pourtant chacun de ces moments avait été très gênant. Si Mimi pouvait être très prévenante quand il sagissait de jeune fille, elle l'était beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait de garçons si bien que beaucoup d'étudiants avaient émit la supposition que la fantôme était morte pendant ses menstruation.

\- Tu veux dire Mimi Geignard ? Demanda Jack tout aussi surpris. Mais je croyais qu'elle ne se promenait que dans les salles d'eau du château. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici?

-Raiponce… bégaya la jeune fille morte il y a près de 100 ans. Ça a recommencé, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui y est entré…

-Ce quoi ce charabia ? Demanda Jack. Qui est entré où?

-Calme toi Mimi, tenta de la rassurer Raiponce. Prend ton temps pour nous dire ce qui se passe.

-J… j'étais dans mes toilettes, comme d'habitude, expliqua la spectre, je rêvassais à propos d'un beau garçon que j'avais aperçu la veille, quand un homme est arrivé et… il a ouvert le passage !

Raiponce laissa un petit cris mêlant crainte et stupéfaction, alors que ses trois amis échangèrent des regards interrogateur. Harold fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul complètement perdu par les explications de la fantôme. Mais en voyant l'expression de Raiponce, le petit poufsouffle n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Continue Mimi, la pressa Raiponce, dissimulant mal sa préoccupation. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Mimi dans un sanglot. Je me suis vite réfugié dans une cabine car j'avais peur de mourir jusqu'à ce que je me rappel que j'étais…

-...déjà morte. Finit Merida.

Mimi Geignard fondit en larme alors que Raiponce essayait de la consoler, tout en lançant un regard désapprobateur à Merida. Lentement Mimi cessa de pleurer et put à nouveau parler.

-Ce n'est pas grave d'être allé te cacher, lui assura Raiponce. Mais peut être tu as vu quelque chose juste avant. Est ce que tu as pu voir à quoi ressemblait cet homme ?

-Et bien il était très grand avec de longs cheveux, un visage à faire peur, barré d'une cicatrice et des dents pointus. Décrivit Mimi. Mais surtout… il emmenait quelqu'un avec lui.

-Quoi il a enlever un élève. S'écria Jack. C'était qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua la fantôme. C'était une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vu. Une Gryffondor avec des nattes blondes.

En entendant cette descriptions, le sang d'Harold ne dit qu'un tour et les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il ait pu les retenir.

-Quoi ! Il a emmené Astrid ! Cria-t-il, oubliant complètement son intention de ne plus parler. Où ça?

-Dans la chambre… la chambre des secrets.

Harold fut d'abord persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, mais lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'il avait correctement compris, le choc fut encore plus grand. La chambre des secrets était une des plus horrible légendes étudiantes de Poudlard. On disait que cette salle, créé par Salazar Serpentard lui même au moment de la création de Poudlard, renfermait un énorme basilic qui avait été investi de la mission d'éliminer tous les élèves n'appartenant pas à Serpentard. Le monstre avait été tué par le grand Harry Potter lui même mais beaucoup d'élèves se plaisaient à raconter que le basilic avaient déjà pondu des œufs qui n'attendaient que l'arrivé d'un nouvel héritier de Serpentard. Qu'Astrid se soit faite entraînée dans un tel lieu était proprement terrifiant. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'écria :

-Il faut qu'on aille la chercher ! Montres nous le chemin. Ordonna le petit poufsouffle.

Il était tellement rare de voir Harold prendre de tel décision et parler avec autant de détermination que même Merida n'émit aucun objection. Raiponce acquiesça et Mimi partit aussitôt, suivi de près par Harold et le reste des big four. Guidé par Mimi, les big four montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étages. Raiponce peinait un peu à suivre le rythme dynamique qu'imposait Merida et Harold mais Jack les rappelaient constamment de ne pas oublier la jeune blonde. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les toilettes, où Mimi Geignard prit la parole en indiquant le mobilier centrale qui servait de support aux lavabos.

-C'est... c'est ici. L'homme a dit quelque chose, comme un horrible sifflement, et... une porte s'est ouverte.

-Ok donc c'est part là qu'ils sont passé, comprit Jack, et il a sifflé pour ouvrir le passage. On a qu'à siffler aussi.

Le serpentard commença à siffloter un chanson populaire intitulé ''un chaudron plein de passion'', sans autre effet que de provoquer une profonde gêne collective. Harold pour sa part avait déjà prit sa décision.

-Reculez tous, demanda-t-il.

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête que Krokmou pénétra dans les toilettes en explosant la fenêtre. Tous les adolescents reculèrent précipitamment alors que le sol était arrosé de morceaux de verre. Harold échangea un regard avec son reflet de l'âme, lui faisant un comprendre en un instant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Krokmou ouvrit une large gueule et cracha une série de boule de plasma sur le mobilier central qui explosa en une pluie de morceaux de plâtre et de cuivre. Lorsque la fumée retomba, un large trou se trouvait au milieu des débris.

-Allez on y va. Dit le petit viking d'un ton beaucoup plus confiant qu'il ne l'était.

-Attend Harold... l'arrêta Raiponce. On va pas...

-On n'a pas le temps Raiponce, l'interrompit le poufsouffle. Astrid est là dessous avec un type super louche.

-Et puis il y a la remise de la coupe, renchérit Jack.

-Moi j'y vais, faites ce que vous voulez.

Raiponces voulu dire quelque chose mais Harold ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il prit une grande inspiration et sauta dans le trou. Harold cria pendant toute la descente, glissant sans retenu dans le long tuyaux jusque dans les souterrain. Au bout d'une minute de glissade, le petit viking atterrit brutalement, face contre terre, sur un sol de pierre. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se relever, Merida tomba à son tour du tuyaux sur le dos du petit viking. Immédiatement suivit de Raiponce puis de Jack écrasant Harold.

-Oups, désolé Harold, dit Jack en se relevant. On va...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Krokmou émergea du tuyaux, renversant à nouveau les quatre adolescents.

-Krokmou ! Se plaignirent simultanément les quatre membres des big four.

Le furie nocturne eut un sourire d'excuse, mais dans son esprit, Harold pouvait sentir son amusement. Un amusement que le petit viking s'empressa de recouvrir de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Astrid et qui calma instantanément le dragon. Après avoir rapidement retrouvé leur esprit, les big four sortirent leurs baguettes et examinèrent le lieu où ils étaient tombé. C'était une grotte naturelle, juste assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'y tenir debout et qui s'étendait en un long tunnel vers les profondeurs de la terre. Les parois étaient recouvertes de vase et des stalactites s'étaient formés ça et là. D'un rapide échange mental, Harold demanda à Krokmou d'utiliser la luminolocalisation pour inspecter le tunnel. A travers l'esprit de son dragon, le poufsouffle put voir que le tunnel se prolongeait sur une cinquantaine de mètres, les murs parfaitement lisse ne dissimulaient rien, qu'une partie de la grotte s'était effondré mais restait praticable et qu'elle s'achevait sur un mur métallique. Mais surtout à son extrémité, Krokmou percevait du mouvement et de la chaleur.

-Astrid est là, comprit Harold. Vite, si on se dépêche on peut encore les rattraper.

-Je te prévient Harold, dit Jack, tu as intérêt a me le revaloir.

Harold acquiescèrent en silence. Les big four allumèrent l'extrémité de leur baguette et ils se mirent à courir sur le sol humide de la grotte. Au furent et à mesure de leur progression, des squelettes de petits animaux jonchaient le sol, aucun d'eux ne firent de remarque mais Harold sentit Raiponce se crisper. Il traversèrent facilement les éboulis qu'avait détecté Krokmou et recommencèrent à courir. Seul le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol brisait le silence oppressant de leur avancée. Harold ne cessait de s'inquiéter, tentant d'ignorer la fatigue qui le tenaillait, redoutant ce qu'il trouverait à l'extrémité du tunnel et priant pour qu'Astrid aille bien. Après avoir suivit une série de courbe qui lui paraissait interminable, Harold et ses amis débouchèrent sur un mur métallique gravé à l'effigie de deux serpents entrelacé, aux yeux sertie d'une émeraude. Harold chercha Astrid du regard mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie.

-Ils... ils étaient là, assura le petit viking en passant la mains sur le bas relief. Je ne comprend pas...

-Ça doit être la porte pour la chambre des secrets, comprit Raiponce d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Ils doivent être juste derrière.

-Ok. Acquiesça Harold. Krokmou, à toi de jouer, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du furie nocturne.

Ce dernier attendit que les adolescents se soit reculé et cracha une série de boules de plasma sur la porte qui émit un son cristallin à chaque impact. Mais elle ne broncha pas et resta tout aussi hermétique.

-Pas la moindre égratignure, observa Jack, comment c'est possible ?

-C'est une porte à l'épreuve des dragons. Dit Harold en se mordant les lèvres, comment on va faire pour...

-Là regardez, l'interrompit Merida en montrant le haut de la porte, il y a des runes... ça dit... Demandez et entrez.

-''Demandez'' ?! Répéta Jack, mais à qui ?

-A eux bien sûr, répondit Raiponce en caressant les deux serpents métalliques qui leur barrait le passage.

-Euh, vous pouvez nous laissez passer ? Demanda Jack à l'effigie de métal.

-Pas comme ça, dit Raiponce avec agacement, il faut parler la langue des serpents.

Harold en serra le poing de frustration. Ils étaient si proche, et pourtant ils paraissaient irrémédiablement bloqués. Parler le fourchelang, la lange des serpents, était une aptitude extrêmement rare, que beaucoup associait à la magie noire. Que les ravisseurs d'Astrid possèdent cette capacité était aussi surprenant qu'inquiétant. Rangeant cette information dans un coins de son esprit, Harold se remit à chercher un moyen de passer cet obstacle quand Krokmou émit soudain un long rugissement aigu. Les émeraudes des serpents scintillèrent et les deux reptiles se séparèrent et disparurent dans les parois de la grotte, libérant le passage. Harold tourna un regard surprit vers son dragon.

-Tu sais faire ça toi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-On dirais que le langage des dragons soit suffisamment proche de celui des serpents pour tromper l'ouverture. Dit Raiponce. On a de la chance, allons-y.

Les big four, baguette à la mains, franchirent l'ouverture, pour déboucher dans une immense salle aux allures de cathédrale. D'énorme pilier de pierre gravé à l'effigie de serpent montaient jusqu'à un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité. La pierre produisait une lumière verdâtre qui baignait chaque recoins de la chambre. Jack avança vers le fond de la salle, là où se dressait une immense statue d'un sorcier à l'allure simiesque qu'Harold identifia comme étant Salazard Serpentard, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Harold serra encore plus fort sa baguette et emboîta le pas à son amis avec Merida et Raiponce. Au centre de la salle gisait le squelette d'un immense serpents, sans doute le Basilic que mentionnait la légende. Harold songea en silence qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir à affronter un tel animal.

Le petit viking s'était penché sur le crâne pour l'examiner quand l'esprit Krokmou envahie soudain le siens. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Harold sentit son corps faire un imprévisible bond en arrière au moment où un homme jaillit de derrière un pilier et tenta de lui asséner un coup de la lance qu'il tenait. C'était une parfaite attaque surprise, Harold n'avait absolument rien entendu. Merida fut la plus rapide à réagir, elle pointa sa baguette et cria :

-_Expiliarmus_ !

Le trait de lumière aurait sans doute touché l'homme si celui ci n'avait pas sauté sur le coté. Jack et Raiponce réagir juste après et lancèrent à leur tour des sortilèges de désarmement mais manquèrent leur cible. L'homme profita de l'ouverture pour frapper Jack avec le manche de sa lance, mettant le jeune homme à terre. Raiponce ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un nouveau sort mais l'homme fut plus rapide et lui assena un coup de poing qui la mit à genoux. Harold retrouva alors le contrôle de son corps et leva sa baguette.

-_Flippendo _!

Le sortilège atteignit l'homme dans le dos mais lui causa aucun dommage. Celui ci se retourna vers le petit viking et lui fonça dessus, Krokmou répliqua aussitôt en crachant une boule de feu sur l'agresseur de son reflet de l'âme. L'homme leva sa cape sur laquelle le projectile brûlant se dissipa sans causer le moindre dommage. Sans ralentir, l'homme levant sa lance pour frapper Harold.

-_Expilliarmus_ !

Merida avait encore une fois été la plus rapide. Son sortilège de désarmement toucha le manche de l'arme, projetant la pique hors de porté. L'homme émit un grognement et voulu s'en prendre à Merida mais la gryffondor lança un nouveau sortilège qui fit reculer leur assaillant. Krokmou enchaîna par une autre boule de feu qui le mit à terre.

-Maintenant, vous allez vous expliquer, ordonna Merida en tenant l'homme en respect à l'aide de sa baguette. Et pas de geste brusque où je vous jette un sortilège qui vous fera vraiment mal.

L'homme se remit debout, mettant ses mains bien en évidence pour montrer qui n'avait pas d'arme. Harold fut frappé par la résistance de l'homme, même après avoir reçu une boule de feu de Krokmou à bout portant, il était capable de se mouvoir normalement, alors qu'une personne normal serait probablement évanouie à ce moment. Maintenant que l'action s'était terminé, il pouvait observer le corps de l'homme. Il était musclé mais brûlé à de multiples endroits, un bras métallique remplaçait son bras droit et une profonde cicatrices barrait son visage. Tout en lui respirait le survie, celui qui a vécu l'enfer et qui en était revenu. Jack et Raiponce se remirent sur pied et pointèrent à leur tour leur baguette sur l'homme.

-Qui êtes vous et où est Astrid ? Demanda Harold, tentant de rendre sa voix la plus assuré possible.

-Dire que je pensais devoir affronter des aurors et voilà que je me fais battre une bande de gosses. Pesta l'homme. C'est vraiment humiliant.

-Répondez ! Ordonna Jack.

-D'accord gamin, je m'appelle Drago, Drago Pointsanglant. Quand à votre petite amie, elle est juste derrière ce pilier. Ajouta-t-il en indiquant l'une des colonnes.

-Harold, va vérifier si Astrid va bien. Demanda Merida sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Le petit poufsouffle s'exécuta aussitôt. Il se précipita à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Drago et y trouva le corps inerte de la viking. Il lui prit le pouls et fut rassurer de voir qu'elle n'était qu'évanouie. Il sortit sa baguette, se concentra au maximum et prononça la formule :

-_Enervatum_.

Le visage de la jeune fille se contracta un instant et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Harold ? S'étonna la jeune fille, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Le petit poufsouffle voulu lui expliquer quand des grognements s'élevèrent de derrière le pilier. Ils ressemblaient à ceux qu'émettait Krokmou pourtant ils étaient... différents. Il était plus grave, plus rauque aussi, comme si celui qui les prononçait n'avait pas l'habitude d'en produire. Mais le plus étrange c'était qu'Harold les comprenait. Ce n'était pas seulement des grognements, c'était un langage.

-_Pourquoi les aides tu, dragon ? Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ?_

Oubliant toutes explications, Harold aida Astrid à se relever et la tira vers le centre de la chambre. Ses amis et leur prisonnier n'avaient pas bouger mais Drago avait ouvert la bouche et grognait maintenant cette étrange langage. Avec stupéfaction, Harold comprit que Drago parlait à Krokmou, en utilisant la langue des dragons ! C'était quelque chose que le petit viking n'aurait pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fou. Parler le dragonnais, le langage des dragons, était une capacité encore plus rare que de parler le fourchelang, mais aussi infiniment plus dangereuse. Communiquer avec les créatures les plus puissante qui existe était un pouvoir bien trop grand pour ne pas être surveillé. Sur Beurk, l'utilisation du dragonnais était interdit depuis de nombreuses années, et être surprit en train de converser avec un dragon pouvait être passible d'un long emprisonnement.

-Arrêtez, ordonna Merida, qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire ?!

Drago arrêta aussitôt, mais Krokmou commença à grogner en retour. A travers l'esprit du furie nocturne, Harold était le seul à comprendre cet étrange conversation.

-_Tu as attaqué mon frère, tu as blessé la meute de mon frère._

-Krokmou est mon amis, et plus encore. Ajouta Harold. Nous nous protégeons l'un l'autre. Mais vous ne connaissez pas ça...

-Tu crois ça, répliqua Drago en le fixant droit dans les yeux, tu penses que parce que tu as reflété l'âme de ce dragon, tu peux lui faire confiance ? Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de voir un furie nocturne, mais voir qu'il a reflété l'âme d'un Beurkien, c'est encore plus difficile à croire.

-Ça suffit, l'interrompit Merida en avançant d'un pas, on va te ramener au château. On pourra continuer cette conversation là bas.

Drago reporta son attention sur la jeune rousse, la jugeant d'un regard mauvais. Même vaincu, l'homme restait incroyablement impressionnant. Il se rapprocha de Merida, examinant la jeune fille de la tête au pied, comme si il voulait se rappeler du visage de celle qui l'avait fait tomber pour revenir se venger. Harold entraperçu soudain une expression de stupéfaction et de satisfaction s'afficha sur le visage de Drago. Le petit poufsouffle voulu crier un avertissement mais tout se passa trop vite.

-_Adlyde_, Désarmes les ! Ordonna Drago.

-_Expiliarmus_ ! _Expiliarmus_ !_ Expiliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Harold lui sauta aussitôt des mains mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter car Drago profita de la surprise général pour sauter sur lui et serrer sa mains métallique autour du frêle coup du petit viking. Sans le froid de l'acier contre sa pomme d'Adam, Harold n'aurait pas cru à ce qu'il venait de voir. Merida venait de désarmer tout les autres membres des big four et sa baguette était toujours pointé sur Jack. En un instant la situation venait de s'inverser. Krokmou grogna mais Drago resserra sa prise sur le coup d'Harold, forçant le dragon à rester calme.

-Très bien, Surveille les bien jeune fille, dit Drago à l'intention de Merida, Si l'un d'eux fait un geste suspect, tu fais en sorte de le neutraliser. Je dois avouer que j'ai presque eut peur pendant un moment.

-Bordel Merida qu'est ce que tu fais ? Jura Jack. Pourquoi tu lui obéis ?

-Ne blâmer pas votre amis pour ce retournement de situation, ce n'est plus vraiment elle qui commande son corps maintenant.

-Qu'est ce vous avez oser faire à Merida ? Demanda Raiponce avec colère.

-Moi ? Absolument rien. Assura Drago. C'est cette jeune fille qui a pris quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? Interrogea Astrid. Qu'est ce qu'elle à pris ?

-Un beau bracelet de mon invention, expliqua Drago en tirant Harold jusqu'à l'endroit où était tombé sa lance pour la récupérer. Un bijoux magnifique gravé de rune forçant l'animal le portant à exécuter mes ordres. C'est le futur roi des Prideland qui aurait du le porter mais je suppose que cette petite sotte le lui a volé. Le destin à quand même un sacré sens de l'humour, je ne pensais pas devoir l'utiliser dans ce genre de situation.

Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, Harold remarqua la chaîne d'argent qui s'enroulait autour du poignet de la jeune rousse. Les runes, camouflées dans les arabesques gravé dessus, s'étaient illuminées, activant l'enchantement qu'il avait jusqu'ici dissimulé.

-Maintenant passons à la suite. Décida Drago, avant de s'adresser en dragonais à l'énorme statue de Serpentard. _Parles moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard_ !

Le visage de pierre s'anima à cette appel, la bouche s'ouvrit jusqu'à former un trou noir. Les quatre amis restèrent immobile, attendant de voir ce que comptait faire leur ravisseur. Pourtant il ne se passa rien.

-C'est inutile, affirma Jack. Il n'y a plus de basilic dans cette chambre. Vous êtes arrivé plus de 20 ans trop tard.

-Je me moque bien de ce pathétique serpent. Révéla Drago. En fait il aurait plus un obstacle à mon plan, comme je ne parle pas le fourchelang, il m'aurait probablement attaqué. Maintenant qu'il est mort, je peux progresser sans peine dans les mortels boyaux du plus orgueilleux.

-Prisonnier dans les mortels boyaux du plus orgueilleux ?! Récita Harold comme frappé par la foudre. Mais c'est le poème de mon devoir de runes ?!

L'esprit d'Harold fonctionnait à plein régime. Il était impossible que l'homme ai prononcé ces mots par pur coïncidence. Mais quel pouvait être le lien entre un banal, mais compliqué, devoir de rune et les plans d'un kidnappeur ? Pouvait il y avoir un rapport avec le ''roi endormi'' dont parlait le poème ? Harold sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Ainsi donc tu connais le poème de Scalde (1) ? S'étonna Drago. Tu m'intrigues vraiment maintenant. Quelqu'un ayant reflété l'âme d'un furie nocturne et connaissant le poème ne doit être n'importe qui ? Qui es tu donc petit ?

-Je... je m'appelle Harold Horrib'Haddock.

-Horrib'Haddock ? Répéta Drago, encore plus surpris. Tu es donc le fils de Stoik la brute...

-C'est aussi son héritier sur le trône de Beurk, renchérit Astrid, mais c'est surtout le meilleur maître dragon du monde !

-Un maître dragon ?! Dit Drago avec une moue amusé. Ton petit copain a reflété l'âme d'un dragon puissant et tu penses déjà que c'est un maître dragon ? Tu ignores tant de choses petite beurkienne, et toi aussi, fils de Stoik. Comment peux tu penser contrôler les dragons si tu es incapable de leur parler ?

Harold ne répondit pas car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il ne voulait pas contrôler les dragons. Comment vouloir contrôler quelque chose que l'on considérait comme son égal ? Et en se moment il avait bien d'autres problèmes, comme comment ses amis et lui allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Il me reste à régler la question de ce que je vais faire de vous. Continua Drago. Je ne peux pas vous tuer, le furie nocturne serait capable de m'attaquer si j'essayais. Mais je ne peux pas non plus tous vous emmener avec moi... Vous deux, reculer jusqu'à ce poteau, ordonna-t-il à Jack et Raiponce qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Parfait, maintenant, occupes toi de les attacher, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Merida.

Comme un automate, les gestes légèrement saccadé, Merida pointa sa baguette sur Jack et Raiponce et fit jaillir de longues cordes noir qui les lièrent efficacement à la colonne. Jack tenta de se débattre mais il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient se libérer seul. Drago, toujours gardant sa main métallique sur le coup d'Harold, alla récupérer les baguettes de Jack, Raiponce et Harold qui était tombé par terre après que Merida les ai désarmé.

-Vous, vous allez venir avec moi, dit-il à Harold et Astrid. Je veux vous montrer ce qu'on fait les Beurkiens, il y a de cela plus de 1000 ans._ Viens aussi, dragon, tu devrais apprécier_, ajouta-t-il en dragonnais à Krokmou.

-Où avez vous l'intention de nous emmener ? Demanda Astrid avec mauvaise humeur.

-Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite, rétorqua Drago. Rentres donc la première dans la bouche de Serpentard. Nous te suivons.

Astrid fit la grimace mais s'exécuta sans discuter. Harold se dit que c'était probablement son coté Beurkien qui la rendait si pragmatique malgré la situation. Merida lui emboîta le pas lorsque Drago lui ordonna de la surveiller, Krokmou passa juste après et Drago, tenant toujours Harold de sa poigne de fer ferma la marche. Avant qu'ils ne franchisse l'ouverture, Harold jeta un dernier regard à Jack et Raiponce. La situation leur avait complètement échappé. Ils étaient venu dans ce souterrain en voulant sauver Astrid et maintenant ils étaient tous en danger. Le petit viking aurait voulu crier quelque chose, une phrase rassurante mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le poussa entre les lèvres de pierre avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de prononcer un mot. Le tunnel dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer était encore plus petit que celui qui leur avait permit d'accéder à la chambre, à tel point qu'Harold, pourtant de petite taille devait baisser la tête pour avancer et que Drago devait marcher accroupi. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespéré. Le boyaux continua à s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément sous la surface. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, le petit poufsouffle aperçu le bout du tunnel qui brillait avec une tel force qu'il eut l'absurde pensée qu'ils étaient remontés à l'extérieur.

Le tunnel déboucha sur une seconde salle d'une dimension comparable à celle de la chambre des secrets. Pourtant la salle n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de la première. L'obscurité avait laissé la place à la lumière, la pierre sombre à un marbre immaculé et les sculptures de serpents étaient remplacé par celles de lions rugissants. Harold en restait bouche bée. Dans la gueule de chaque lion, et il y en avait beaucoup, brûlait une flamme diffusant lumière et chaleur. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans doute l'énorme statue du fondateur de Gryffondor, un sorcier à la puissante musculature et la longue chevelure bouclé, figée dans une posture guerrière. Elle était équipé d'une armure d'argent et d'un bouclier de la même matière gravé à l'effigie d'un lion. Juste derrière Harold, Drago sortit à son tour du tunnel :

-La chambre de Gryffondor. Dit il, plus pour lui-même que pour ses prisonniers.

-Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Astrid, toujours sous la menace de la baguette de Merida, mais avec le ton qu'elle avait pour demander à Geulfort si il avait bientôt finit de réparer sa hache.

-Laissons d'abord le fils du chef de Beurk nous rappeler les deux vers suivant du poème de Scalde. Proposa Drago.

-Derrière l'inaltérable tranchant du plus téméraires, dort celui qui jadis ébranlait la terre. Récita Harold de mauvaise grâce.

-C'est ça, confirma Drago avec un sourire jubilatoire. Passons à la suite. _Adlyde_, montres toi.

L'air au pied de l'homme ondula pendant quelques secondes et un demiguise apparu. L'animal était parfaitement identique à tout ceux qu'avaient étudié Harold et Astrid au cours de l'année mais il portait un bracelet identique à celui de Merida et tenait dans ses mains un tas de chiffons dont Drago s'empara.

-J'ai pris du temps pour trouver comment m'emparer de cette objet. Heureusement prendre le contrôle de ce primate m'a permit de passer les protections du bureaux du directeur, et de mettre la main sur le choixpeau.

C'est là qu'Harold comprit que ce qu'il avait prit pour un tas de chiffon était en fait le vieux choixpeau magique. Harold qui avait déjà du mal à suivre, était maintenant complètement perdu. Qu'elle utilité pouvait avoir le choixpeau qui les avait répartit dans les différentes maisons ? Astrid semblait aussi perdu que lui, mais elle ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

-Vous avez réussi à dérober un vieux chapeau, c'est génial. Ironisa-t-elle. Je suppose que nous devrions vous féliciter pour votre plan diabolique.

-A l'origine c'est ici que tu aurais dû m'être utile. Révéla Drago sans tenir compte du sarcasme. Mais j'ai maintenant à disposition un outils bien plus performant et surtout bien plus docile. _Adlyde_, viens et récupères ce qui se trouve dans ce chapeau.

Le corps de Merida eut un moment d'hésitation, comme si l'esprit de la jeune fille se refusait à suivre les ordres de son manipulateur mais il finit par céder et elle rejoignit celui qui le contrôlait. Avec des gestes saccadés, Merida plongea la mains dans le chapeau et en tira une épée. Effilé comme un rasoir et ornée de rubis, il était plus qu'évident que l'arme était la clés permettant de franchir la porte. Drago prit la lame des mains de sa marionnette et l'enfonça dans une fente ouverte dans la statue et la tourna d'un quart de tour. La statue commença alors à se mouvoir, Gryffondor écarta son énorme bouclier de pierre, révélant un passage.

-Une lame-clé ?! Dit Astrid avec une cassante ironie. Godric Gryffondor devait être un sacré cinglé (2).

-On continue. Ordonna Drago en retirant l'épée de la pierre et en la passant à sa ceinture.

Harold hésita un instant avant de pénétrer dans le tunnel. Il était maintenant évident qu'il participait, bien que contre leur gré, à quelque chose qui les dépassait complètement. Toute en progressant dans l'obscurité, le petit viking s'interrogeait sur ce qui allait suivre.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

(1) : Scalde est un ancien poète viking, après avoir passé une heure a chercher un poète dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ou de Disney, sans résultat, j'ai dû choisir un autre poète -'.

(2) : Une référence qui n'est vraiment évidente qu'en anglais.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre centré sur Harold. C'est l'explication de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette année, et j'espère que ça ne parait pas trop forcé. J'ai beaucoup attendu et même si ce n'est pas parfait, je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat du chapitre. Donc si il reste encore des reviewer, n'hésitez surtout pas à faire des reviews, ça me fais toujours super plaisir. Et la deuxième partie ne devrait vraiment pas trop tarder.


	42. Dans l'antre de celui qui dort (part 2)

salut je suis de retour pour la deuxième partie du chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui on fait des reviews, franchement vous avez pas idée à quel point ça remonte le moral et dieu sais que j'en ai besoin en ce moment. une rapide réponse aux reviews :

BigFourFan : merci de ta review, pour Jack et Raiponce, je ne spoilerais pas en espérant te surprendre et t'attendrir.

Voilà maintenant place aux chapitres.

**Dans l'antre de celui qui dort (part 2)**

Peut être n'était-ce qu'une impression mais ce tunnel paru beaucoup plus court à Harold. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, l'excitation prenait le pas sur l'anxiété. Ils avaient été entraîné dans quelque chose d'inconnu, probablement enfoui sous le château depuis des siècles. La légende racontait que la chambre des secret avait été fondé en même temps que Poudlard, les autres chambres devaient donc être au moins aussi ancienne. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau et, si il n'avait pas été en danger de mort, Harold était persuadé qu'il aurait apprécié la situation. Une nouvelle fois, ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle qui était cependant plus petite que les deux précédentes malgré le fait que l'hôtel de ville de Beurk aurait pu facilement y rentrer.

Les lions avaient fait place à d'innombrable statue d'aigles impeccablement ciselées. De sphères de la taille d'un poing gravitaient dans la salle, répandant une douce lumière bleue.

-La chambre de Serdaigle, j'imagine. Commenta Astrid. C'est quoi la suite ?

-Derrière les coquettes possessions de la plus avisée, dort celui qui marchait sous l'onder. Récita Harold avant de se tourner vers Drago. Vous avez aussi la clef n'est ce pas ?

Leur ravisseur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et, tout en traînant le petit viking, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Là, se dressait la statue d'une femme élégamment sculptée, aux courbes généreuse et dont les vêtements de marbre étaient ornée de somptueux saphirs. Ses longs cheveux de pierre étaient retenu par un diadème d'argents où était gravé les mots : Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit.

Drago paru hésiter devant le regard de pierre de la fondatrice. Il resta pensif quelques secondes avant de faire signe à Merida d'approcher. La Gryffondor s'exécuta, le regard vide.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus besoin de Merida. S'étonna Harold.

-C'est exact, mais j'ai besoin d'établir quelques mesures de sécurité avant de pouvoir déverrouiller la porte. Expliqua Drago sans même le regarder. Prends ceci, continua le criminel en donnant l'épée de Gryffondor à la jeune fille, si l'un de tes camarade tentent quelque chose, tranches toi la gorge.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Harold, alors que Merida appuyait le fil de la lame contre son cou. Attendez, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça !

-J'espère bien, et dans l'intérêt de votre amie, je vous conseil de rester tranquille. Dit Drago en lâchant enfin le petit poufsouffle. Et aussi, penses à retenir ton dragon, ma marionnette ne tolérera pas qu'il s'en prenne à moi.

Harold prit soudain conscience que maintenant qu'il n'était plus en danger, Krokmou n'aurait aucun scrupule à attaquer Drago. La soudaine haine du petit viking envers l'odieux personnage, loin d'améliorer les choses, encourageait indirectement le furie nocturne à l'agresser et Harold dut recourir à toute sa volonté pour empêcher le dragon de passer à l'attaque. Drago, ignorant le reptile, marcha jusqu'aux pieds de la statue et ôta de ses doigts les trois anneaux qu'il portait.

-Ces anneaux sont loin d'être de simples babioles, expliqua Drago aux deux adolescents sans même les regarder, mais des artefacts runiques parmis les plus puissant qu'ait créé Rowena Serdaigle. Un seul d'entre eux suffit pour protéger son porteur contre la majorité des sorts de feu ou affaiblir considérablement l'explosion d'un eruptif. Mais ensemble, leur pouvoirs combinés peut protéger contre n'importe quel type de flamme, y compris les tirs de plasma d'une furie nocturne. J'ai récupéré le premier il y a bien longtemps sur l'île de Nibelung, celui ci provient de l'étale d'un antiquaire véreux, quand au dernier...

\- Je le reconnais ce bijoux, s'écria soudain Astrid en montrant l'anneau en question, c'est celui que portait ce Poufsouffle… Mufasa je crois.

-Tu es observatrice petite, le félicita Drago en se tournant à nouveau vers eux. Cette clef était bien en possession du roi des Prideland il y a de cela quelques mois. C'est grâce à son couronnement que j'ai pu en retrouver la trace. Depuis je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir m'en emparer. Il était impossible de lui voler pendant la nuit, car il le portait en permanence sur lui. J'ai tout d'abord envoyé une acromentule pour qu'elle me le rapporte mais elle a été éliminée par son frère avant même de pénétrer dans le château. J'ai ensuite tenté de lui expédier pour Noël l'un de mes bracelets de contrôle mental mais c'est finalement cette jeune fille qui l'a obtenu. A partir de là, j'ai décidé d'avoir recours à des méthodes plus expéditives. Je suis parvenu à rassembler un troupeau d'éruptifs que j'ai amené dans la forêt interdite. J'ai tenté d'en prendre le contrôle pour qu'il s'attaque au roi au moment opportun mais avant que je ne puisse mettre mon plan à exécutions, ils sont parvenu à m'échapper et ont foncé vers le château. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel échec quand j'ai appris que le roi était mort pendant le passage du troupeau.

-Mufasa est mort ?! L'interrompit Harold. Mais il était rentré au Prideland après le passage des éruptifs !

-C'est ce qu'ils vous ont raconté? S'étonna Drago. Les professeurs voulaient sans doute éviter de vous traumatiser en vous apprenant la mort d'un de vos camarades. Ils ont bien plus réagi que je ne l'avais prévu. J'ai à peine eu le temps de récupérer l'anneau avant qu'ils n'entament une fouille du domaine qui m'a obligé à quitter la forêt et qu'ils ne dressent cette barrière runique autour des murs. A cause de cette protection, je ne pouvais plus faire intervenir d'autre créatures magique et j'ai dû recourir à des éléments déjà présent dans l'enceinte...

\- Et vous comment vous avez fait pour passer la barrière ? Demanda Astrid. Rien ni personne n'aurait dû pouvoir passer cette protection.

-C'est aussi ce que pensaient cette bande d'idiots qui dirige cette école. Cette barrière était capable de bloquer le passage de n'importe quel sorcier ou créature magique. Cependant je n'appartiens à aucune de ces deux catégories car je suis un cracmole.

Harold et Astrid restèrent sans voix devant la révélation. C'était tellement simple et pourtant tellement rare que personne n'y avait pensé. Les cracmoles n'étaient pas des moldus et pouvaient donc voir Poudlard qui était invisible pour ces derniers. Mais ils étaient dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques et donc Drago n'avait eut aucun problème à traverser l'enceinte du château. Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi leur agresseur n'avait pas eut recours à la magie, il en était tout simplement incapable.

-Personne ne pense aux cracmoles dans le monde de la magie, dit Drago en retournant vers la statue. Même sur Beurk qui est pourtant habité par des moldus, mon statut de Cracmole était source de moqueries. Nous sommes ignoré, nous ne figurons même pas sur les registres de recensement et la plupart des activités magiques nous sont inaccessible alors pourquoi se soucierait-on de nous? Pourtant nous sommes bien là.

Délicatement, il inséra les trois anneaux dans des petits trou prévu à cet effet. Aussitôt la statue s'anima et s'écarta pour révéler un autre passage creusé dans le mur. Cette fois ce n'était pas un tunnel mais une portail qui donnait directement sur une autre salle.

-On continue, ordonna Drago en récupérant les précieux bijoux. Nous sommes presque arrivé.

-D'abord dites à Merida de retirer cette épée de sa gorge, demanda Harold.

-Hors de question, répondit Drago. Je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup de ne plus avoir à te traîner avec moi et la sécurité de cette fille semble te tenir suffisamment à cœur pour que tu retiennes ton furie nocturne. Continu de garder le contrôle sur ton dragon et ton amie n'a rien à craindre. Maintenant en avant !

Harold serra les dents mais se dirigea sans rechigner vers le portail. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet à Merida qui appuyait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor contre sa clavicule. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour sauver la jeune fille mais il était pieds et poings lié et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était obéir aux ordres de leur ravisseur. Krokmou et Astrid lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivi de Merida et de Drago. Juste derrière la porte se trouvait une autre pièce d'une dimension comparable à la précédente mais où les blaireaux avait succédé aux aigles. Comparé aux fastueuses décoration des chambres précédentes, celle ci semblait plutôt quelconque. Chaque pilier semblait avoir été taillé d'un bloc dans le tronc d'un arbre centenaire mais n'arborait aucune gravure. Le sol était fait d'un assemblage simple mais précis de blocs de granite accueillant parfois une petite gemme d'ambre qui diffusait une lumière orangé à travers la pièce. La statue de la fondatrice de Poufsouffle, une femme un peu rondelette et au sourire jovial, se dressait dans le fond de la salle. C'était peut-être idiot mais Harold se sentit un peu rassuré par cette ambiance qui lui rappelait sa salle commune. Il sursauta quand Astrid lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Bon, on est dans la chambre de Poufsouffle, c'est quoi la suite ?

-La suite… répéta Harold en cherchant ses mots. Euh… mais il n'y a rien sur cette chambre dans le poème.

-Rien !?

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Drago. Le poème de Scalde, n'a jamais indiqué une quatrième porte !

Le Cracmole couru jusqu'au pied de la statue et passa la main dessus comme s'il espérait y trouver un mécanisme d'ouverture. Harold resta immobile mais ne pu s'empêcher de s'interroger aussi sur la présence de cette quatrième porte. Jusqu'ici chacune des statues avaient nécessité une clef toute particulière dont seul le poème avait révélé la nature, pourtant il n'avait pas mentionné une quatrième porte. Après une petite minute d'observation intensive, à tâter la statue sur chaque parcelle atteignable, Drago perdit son calme et frappa l'effigie de pierre de son poing de métal sans parvenir à produire la moindre fissure.

-_Dragons_ ! Cria-t-il en dragonais à l'adresse de Krokmou. _Je t'ordonne de tirer sur cette statue _!_ Réduis la en pièce _!

Il y avait tant de colère dans ce rugissement de dragon que même Astrid fit un pas en arrière. A travers l'esprit de son reflet de l'âme, Harold ressentit l'hésitation de Krokmou. Les dragons étaient très sensible aux sons et un rugissement suffisamment puissant permettait souvent de convaincre un dragon. Mais Krokmou avait toujours en tête le danger que représentait cet homme pour son reflet. Le furie nocturne poussa un grognement et lança un regard de défi à l'impudent.

-_Obéis dragon_ ! Hurla Drago avant de se tourner vers Harold. Ordonnes à ton dragon de m'obéir ou je jure que je tranche moi même la tête de ton amie !

Harold n'hésita pas. Ignorant la colère et la désapprobation de son dragon, il pénétra dans l'esprit de Krokmou et lui ordonna de tirer une rafale sur la statue. Six boules de plasma frappèrent l'effigie de pierre, faisant trembler les murs de la salle. La statue n'eut même pas une égratignure.

-C'est impossible. Dit Drago en passant la main où les tirs de Krokmou avaient touché leur cible. Il y a forcément un moyen de passer. Il doit y en avoir un !

Astrid, profitant que leur ravisseur leur tournait le dos, décida que c'était le moment d'agir. Elle se jeta soudain sur Merida et d'une clé de bras, parvint à éloigner la lame du cou de la jeune fille. La rousse se débattit mais la jeune viking était trop forte. Drago fit volte face en entendant leur lutte et poussa un rugissement de fureur. Brandissant sa lance, il se jeta sur Astrid qui ne pu s'enfuir à cause de Merida qui continuait à tirer sur son épée. Le Cracmole frappa l'épaule de la jeune fille de son poing de métal. Astrid poussa un cris de douleur mais parvint à arracher l'épée de Gryffondor des mains de sa camarade. Avec une aisance, dû à une longue pratique, Astrid se mit aussitôt en garde et parvint à bloquer les coups de lance que lui administra son adversaire. Harold ne su comment réagir, bien que le maniement de la hache restait la spécialité d'Astrid, la blonde maîtrisait également l'épée à la perfection. Malgré le déluge de coup que Drago faisait pleuvoir sur elle, la jeune fille parvenait à tenir tête à son adversaire. Harold hésitait à prendre part au combat quand il sentit au frontière de son esprit, Krokmou qui voyait là l'occasion rêvé de s'en prendre à celui qui avait menacé son reflet de l'âme. Harold n'eut pas de le temps de lui demander de faire attention à Astrid que le furie nocturne cracha une sphère de plasma sur sa cible.

Astrid sentit le tir de plasma à la dernière seconde et tenta de sauter en arrière. La boule de feu violette ne fit que la frôler et frappa le torse de Drago, émettant une onde de choc qui fit trembler le sol. La jeune fille fut projetée au sol par l'impact alors que son adversaire, pourtant touché de plein fouet, fut à peine déséquilibré par l'attaque du dragon. Avant qu'Astrid n'ait eut le temps de se relever, Drago posa son pied sur sa poitrine.

-J'en ai assez de devoir vous surveiller, cria-t-il en levant sa lance, Si je suis bloqué je n'ai aucune raison de vous laisser en vie!

-NOOON ! Arrêtez, je vais ouvrir la porte !

La lame s'arrêta à un centimètre de la gorge d'Astrid, même Krokmou s'immobilisa. Drago tourna les yeux vers Harold qui comprit que c'était lui qui venait de crier. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'un lourd silence s'était abattue sur la salle.

-Tu prétends pouvoir ouvrir la quatrième porte ? Demanda Drago dont la surprise venait d'effacer sa colère. Comment ?

-Et bien je... en fait je ne…

-C'est ta dernière chance, fils de Stoik. Ouvres cette porte ou ton amie mourra.

Drago posa l'extrémité de sa lance sur le cou d'Astrid. Harold voulu dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Les jambes tremblante, il se força à détacher son regard de celui d'Astrid et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit pouvoir ouvrir la porte, c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit et il l'avait dit sans vraiment y réfléchir. Mais maintenant il devait trouver le moyen de passer cette porte qui avait résisté à une boule de feu de Krokmou sinon ce serait Astrid qui paierait pour lui. Le petit viking était persuadé qu'il devait être possible d'ouvrir la porte. Scalde avait indiqué dans chacun des vers du poème le moyen de progresser à travers les épreuves des fondateurs, pourquoi aurait il oublié de parler de cette quatrième porte ? Harold prit une profonde inspiration et marcha droit sur la statue. Le petit poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux juste avant de rentrer en collision. Mais il n'y eut pas de collision. L'effigie de bois s'était volatilisée, ou plutôt, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Osant à peine en croire ses yeux, Harold se retourna pour vérifier la réaction de leur ravisseur. Drago, les yeux écarquillés, avait retiré sa lame de la gorge d'Astrid mais continuait de la maintenir au sol.

-Comment as tu fais ça? Demanda-t-il, dissimulant mal son avidité derrière un ton soupçonneux. Quelle clef as tu utilisé ?

-Je n'ai utilisé aucune clef, aucun objets ou mot de passe. Révéla Harold qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui malgré le caractère désespéré de leur situation. C'est justement ce en quoi consistait l'épreuve de Poufsouffle.

-Expliques toi, exigea Drago. En quoi consistait cette épreuve ? Pourquoi la statue t'a-t-elle laissé passer ? Est ce en raison de ton appartenance à Poufsouffle?

-Pas vraiment. C'est plus qu'un poufsouffle aurait été plus à même de comprendre qu'il n'avait besoin de rien pour passer.

-Cesses de parler par énigme! Expliques moi comment tu as passé la barrière.

Drago avait recommencé à s'énerver, et avait à nouveau dirigé la pointe de sa lance sur Astrid. Si le Cracmole perdait totalement son calme, il pouvait très bien se défouler sur la jeune blonde. Rassemblant le peu de lucidité que la peur n'avait pas fait disparaître, Harold entama ses explications.

-J'ai tout d'abord pensé que le poème de Scalde devait mentionner la porte de façon dissimulé dans le dernier vers, mais je n'ai pas trouvé à quoi pouvait correspondre ces messages parlant d'éternité. Si le poème ne parlait pas de cette porte, c'était que Scalde n'y avait volontairement pas fait allusion. La question était alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'en parlait pas alors qu'il avait mentionné les autres, sous forme d'énigmes mais toujours explicite. Il était possible que Scalde ne soit pas au courant de l'existence de cette porte, une hypothèse douteuse étant donné qu'il connaissait l'existence des autres portes, mais toujours plausible. Il était aussi possible que Scalde ne voit pas cette porte comme un obstacle, une barrière si inefficace qu'il n'aurait pas jugé utile de le mentionner, pourtant l'ouverture de cette porte n'était pas évidente et même un tir de Krokmou ne l'avait pas fait fléchir. Il n'y avait que ces deux possibilités, toute les deux improbables... à moins qu'elle ne soit en fait toute les deux vraie.

-Comment ça, toutes les deux vraie ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, chacune de ces portes a été créé par l'un des fondateurs qui ont ensuite laissé une clef pour les déverrouiller. Chacune des clés faisait sens avec ce que les fondateurs avait cherché à transmettre selon l'histoire de Poudlard, avec les qualités qu'ils avaient cherché à déceler dans leur élèves : Pureté de sang, courage et connaissances. Elga Poufsouffle n'était pas aussi partiale, elle accueillait tous les élèves que les autres fondateurs avaient refusé, sans regard sur leur qualité ou leurs origines. Beaucoup de gens ignorent que la salle commune de Poufsouffle est la seule dépourvu de mot de passe, n'importe qui peut y pénétrer si il en fait la demande. Et c'est pareil pour cette porte.

-Baliverne, rétorqua Drago, si c'est aussi simple, pourquoi la statue ne m'a pas laissé passer la première fois ? Je cherche à pénétrer dans cette chambre depuis plus de 10 ans !

-Parce que vous avez vu dans cette statue un obstacle impossible à surmonter, expliqua le petit viking, ce n'est pas que vous ne vouliez pas passer, c'était que vous ne pensiez pas pouvoir passer. Vous étiez convaincu qu'il faudrait quelque chose, quelque chose d'extraordinaire, pour passer cette porte alors que tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était la volonté de la passer. C'est… ce qu'Elga voulait transmettre je crois. Qu'on n'a pas besoin de qualité exceptionnelle quand on à la volonté de continuer malgré les obstacles… C'est aussi pour ça que le poème n'en parlait pas. Si Scalde ne voyait pas cette porte comme un obstacle alors il ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'une porte. En un sens, l'absence de cette porte dans le poème était presque un indice sur le fait qu'elle n'existait pas.

-Impressionnant gamin, reconnu Drago, pour le fils de cette grande brute de Stoik, tu es plus intelligent que ce que j'aurais cru. Maintenant grâce à toi, la dernière porte est grande ouverte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ta présence, tout comme celle de cette jeune fille rousse ne sont pas le fruit du hasard. Je suis vraiment celui qui était destiné à réveiller le roi endormis.

-Mais qui est ce roi endormis à la fin ? Demanda Astrid, visiblement excédée par tout ces mystères.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Répondit Drago en retirant enfin son pied de la poitrine de la jeune viking, maintenant lève toi, et on pourra…

Le Cracmole n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rapide comme un serpent, Astrid se saisit du pied de leur ravisseur avant qu'il ne touche le sol et tira dessus pour déséquilibrer son opposant. Drago bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol. Astrid se remit aussitôt debout et arracha sa lance au Cracmole avant de le frapper au visage à l'aide de son arme.

-_Adlyde_, neutralises la ! Hurla Drago en bloquant le coup d'Astrid avec son bras métallique.

-_Stupefix_ !

Avec sa rapidité légendaire Merida avait dégainé sa baguette et lancé le sortilè rayon rouge frappa Astrid de plein fouet. La projetant au sol où elle ne bougea plus. Drago se releva en fulminant et récupéra son arme.

-Cette fille ne tient définitivement pas en place. Pesta-t-il en levant à son tour sa lance au dessus du cou d'Astrid. Je ferais mieux de…

-Si vous touchez à un seul cheveux d'Astrid, j'ordonne à Krokmou de vous faire la peau. Le coupa Harold.

Le petit viking se surprit lui même de son assurance, et même de son vocabulaire. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé par sa bouche. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fierté d'avoir résolu l'énigme de Poufsouffle, ou le courage d'Astrid qui l'avait inspiré, ou toute la froide volonté de Krokmou qui l'avait poussé à prononcer ces mots, sans doute un peu des trois, mais il était sûr de ne pas les regretter. Même Drago marqua un temps d'hésitation devant le regard dur du Poufsouffle.

-Tu mets ton autre amie en danger en tentant de me menacer. Tu serais près à risquer vos trois vies pour sauver celle de cette fille ?

-Et vous, vous seriez près à tout risquer alors que vous êtes à 2 pas de votre objectif ?

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes puis écarta sa lance. On sentait une profonde frustration émaner du Cracmole lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin du corps immobile de la beurkienne. Harold se précipita et vérifia rapidement l'état de la jeune fille. A part quelques égratignures, elle semblait indemne, juste inconsciente du fait du sortilège de Merida. Harold se retourna précisément au moment où Drago franchissait la porte, la statue paru vaciller et se volatilisa comme elle l'avait fait avec Harold. Drago fit deux pas supplémentaires, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire avant de partir dans un grand rire triomphant.

-Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il lors son hilarité fut retombé. J'y suis enfin parvenu ! Plus que quelques minutes et ''Il'' sera enfin à mes ordres ! Viens ici fils de Stoik, tu mérites bien de voir ce qui va suivre.

-Vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, répondit Harold, alors laissez nous partir.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'exiger quelque chose, rappela le cracmole. Ton amie est toujours ma marionnette et elle vient avec moi, alors tu viens avec nous. Crois moi, tu ne regrettera pas d'être venu.

Harold serra les dents et regarda une dernière fois Merida qui avait à nouveau posé l'épée de Gryffondor contre sa gorge. Ravalant ses doutes, le petit viking se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de son amie. Cette fois il n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer que la porte n'était pas un obstacle et il traversa la barrière sans hésitation. Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'un bruit sourd retentit juste derrière lui. Merida avait également tentée de passer mais n'avait visiblement pas réussi à la traverser. Quand il vit cela, Harold ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement.

-Pathétique marionnette, s'exclama Drago, ignores cette barrière et viens me rejoindre. Si tu l'ignores, tu pourras la traverser.

Merida s'exécuta, et s'avança à nouveau vers la barrière et la heurta de plein fouet. La jeune gryffondor loin de se décourager, enchaîna les essais mais ne parvint pas à franchir la porte de Poufsouffle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Demanda Drago en s'approchant d'Harold d'une façon si menaçante que le petit viking ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne peut pas passer?

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, Répondit Harold que seul la présence et le courage de Krokmou empêchait de prendre la fuite. C'est la porte, Poufsouffle a toujours encouragé ses élèves à faire leur propre choix. Il faut sans doute que le désir de passer cette porte soit personnel. Comme c'est votre désir et non celui de Merida que celui de passer cette porte, elle ne peut pas rentrer, du moins pas tant qu'elle sera sous votre emprise.

-Alors tu avais prévu tout ça… Compris Drago. Petit malin.

Harold n'osa pas répondre qu'il n'avait absolument rien prévu et qu'il n'avait compris cette aspect de la barrière que lorsque Merida n'avait pas réussi à la passer la première fois. Mais il aurait difficilement pu trouver meilleur situation. Maintenant ses deux amies étaient, du moins pour le moment, hors de danger. Il devait rapidement faire une proposition avant que le Cracmole ne perde à nouveau son calme.

-Laissez la ici, et je vous accompagnerais où vous voudrez. Offrir Harold. C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est ce pas ? Alors inutile de d'impliquer davantage Merida.

-Pour que tu puisses ordonner à ton furie nocturne de m'attaquer? Me prendrais tu pour un idiot ?

-Krokmou restera ici. Jura le petit viking. Et je vous donne ma parole que je ne tenterais rien, alors relâchez Merida.

-_Adlyde_, restes ici et attends moi. Ordonna Drago après quelques secondes de réflexions. Si le dragon tente de nous suivre, tranches toi la gorge. Voilà, maintenant nous pouvons y aller.

Harold ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Tant que Merida était sous l'emprise du cracmole, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ordonna rapidement à Krokmou de rester ici et de veiller sur Merida. Le furie nocturne eut un grognement de désapprobation mais accepta. Maintenant tout ses amis étaient relativement hors de danger. Si quelque chose devait se passer il serait le seul à en subir les conséquences. C'était mieux comme ça. En un sens c'était lui qui avait poussé ses amis à s'aventurer dans ces souterrains, lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'Astrid s'était faite enlevée, si il avait été plus attentif il aurait dû réagir plus tôt. En fait il aurait dû comprendre depuis bien avait remarqué qu'il manquait un demiguise mais n'avait pensé qu'à un petit problème mineur, Il connaissait le poème mais n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, il avait vu les eruptifs mais n'en avait parlé à personne, il avait vu ce nouveau bracelet au poignet de Merida mais, malgré les multiples émotions contradictoires que cela avait provoqué, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. En un sens, il presque coupable d'avoir mit ses amis dans cette situation, et maintenant c'était à lui de les sortir de là, et ce peu importe le prix. Harold prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et suivi le cracmole.

Ils passèrent la dernière porte et s'engouffrèrent dans un long corridor décoré des animaux des fondateurs. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harold s'accéléra mais ce n'était plus à cause du danger que lui et ses amis couraient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ultime salle, un profond vent froid gela le petit viking jusqu'aux os. Malgré la résistance au froid qu'acquieraient inévitablement tous les habitants de Beurk au contact du climat inhospitalier de l'île, Harold mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la faible température de la salle. A cette profondeur, il n'aurait pas été surpris de trouver un volcan, mais au lieu d'une grotte de lave, il venait de pénétrer sur un balcon surplombant une sorte de cathédrale de glace. D'énormes piliers de glace semblaient jaillir du sol pour venir soutenir un plafond rocheux plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus de la tête du petit viking. Malgré les imposants pan de la façade qui étaient recouvert de cristaux gelé, d'innombrables runes restaient visible, gravé dans les parois de pierre, émettant de temps à autres Une lumière bleutée, transformant la falaise en une étrange parodie de ciel étoilé. Au centre de la pièce se dressait un immense glacier de plus de 15 mètres de haut et des dizaines de balcons, semblable à celui sur lequel ils se trouvaient, recouvraient la parois. Harold, déjà très secoué par les dimensions de la pièce, eut du mal à en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que chacun de ces excroissances rocheuses accueillait entre cinq et dix dragons. L'esprit d'Harold tenta de calculer combien cela faisait de reptiles avide de dévorer tout ce qui leur tomberait sous la mâchoire mais abandonna rapidement. Il y avait là plus de dragons qu'il pensait en trouver dans l'Europe tout entière, de toutes les tailles et de toute les formes, entassés les un sur les autre et tous parfaitement immobile. Avec une prudence hérité de ses multiples excursions sur les falaises Beurkiennes, Harold s'approcha du dragon le plus proche et posa sa main sur son flanc. La peau écailleuse était sec, glaciale, et aucun signe cardiaque n'était personne normal en aurait inévitablement conclut que l'animal était mort mais Harold reconnu les caractéristiques du sommeil glacial.

Peu de gens savent que les dragons sont capable d'hiberner. Dans ce cas, ils coupent la quasi totalité de leurs fonctions vitale, et diminue leur rythme cardiaque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit imperceptible. Dans cette état, le dragons est complètement apathique et réduit le fonctionnement de son corps pour se concentrer sur la création de cellules souches permettant au corps de cicatriser plus facilement, mais aussi de ralentir considérablement leur vieillissement. En effet, dans ces circonstances, certains dragons pouvaient rester inactif pendant des siècles, voir des millénaires. Cependant les dragons n'entraient dans un tel état que sous certaines conditions bien précise, blessures graves, manque de nourriture ou catastrophes naturelles. Qu'autant de dragons aient choisis d'hiberner ainsi au même moment et dans un tel lieu était tout simplement inexplicable.

-Que… que font tous ces dragons ici ? Parvint à bégayer Harold à l'intention de son ravisseur qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris de découvrir autant de reptiles cracheur de feu rassemblé en un même endroit. Pourquoi toutes ces barrières des fondateurs de Poudlard mènent-elles jusqu'à cette pièce ?

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant la question d'Harold. On pouvait lire sur son visage toute la satisfaction et l'orgueil de ceux qui sont les seuls à comprendre quelque chose.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Demanda Drago. Tu as devant toi l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde de la magie. Tu n'as idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour rassembler les divers indices le concernant et pour démêler la légendes de la réalité. Mais reprenons donc du début, tu sais sans doute dans quelles conditions Poudlard a été créé ?

-Il y a de cela plus de mille ans, Poudlard fut bâtit par les quatre plus grand sorcier de cette époque : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Leur but était de créer un lieu de paix et d'enseignement où ils pourraient transmettre leur connaissance loin des persécutions qui avait cours en ce temps là.

-C'est très bien, le félicita Drago. Tu as parfaitement récité la version officielle et mensongère. Cette histoire fut en fait répandu près de cinquante ans après la mort des fondateurs. La réalité est tout autre.

Le cracmole marqua une pause pour conserver le suspense. La curiosité d'Harold était maintenant à son paroxysme. Il avait effectivement commencé à douter de la pureté des actions des fondateurs à partir du moment où ils avaient découvert la seconde porte, mais il n'aurait jamais pu deviner l'existence d'une telle salle. Le poème de Scalde parlait d'un roi, pas d'une horde de prédateurs.

-Alors quelle est la vérité? Demanda-t-il.

-Il y a près de mille ans, le nord de ce qu'on appel aujourd'hui l'Europe était ravagé par la présence de ce qu'on peut aujourd'hui encore qualifié d'un des plus puissant dragon qui ait jamais existé. Ce dragon n'était pas seulement grand et fort, il pouvait exercer un certain contrôle sur ses congénères. Tu connais le principe des ruches draconique n'est ce pas ? La majorité des dragons vivent en communauté autour d'un seul d'entre eux qui évolue alors en ce qu'on appel un alpha. Les dragons respectent la force alors plus un dragon alpha est fort, plus les dragons de sa ruche sont nombreux et obéissant.

Harold hocha inconsciemment la tête. Il savait déjà tout cela. L'organisation communautaire des dragons était loin d'être un secret sur Beurk, c'était même un des points majeurs de l'apprentissage dans la défense anti-dragons. Harold se souvenait parfaitement du cours qu'essayait de lui donner Geulfort : En cas d'attaques de dragons, il faut d'abord vérifier si ils sont accompagné d'un alpha, si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux concentrer ses efforts sur lui. Les dragons perdent rapidement courage après que leur chef est été battu. Au cours de ses nombreuses expéditions à espionner les dragons, le petit viking avait repéré les alpha lorsqu'il en croisait, c'était généralement les spécimens les plus imposant et ils présentaient généralement un signe distinctif de leur évolution : variation de couleurs, apparitions d'épines ou de corne.

-La ruche de ce dragon ne cessait de grandir, causant des dommages toujours plus important au fur et à mesure des années. Jusqu'à ce que les quatre sorcier les plus puissant de l'époque décide de faire front commun pour stopper cette horde destructrice. Il rassemblèrent une immense armée de sorciers et de moldus et firent face à l'essaim draconique. Aucun texte ne raconte le déroulement de cette bataille mais l'affrontement dût être féroce et meurtrier. Toujours est il que l'alpha fut finalement vaincu. Gryffondor, dans sa soif d'abattre de légendaires créatures, et Serdaigle, dont l'intelligence lui dictait la prudence, voulurent aussitôt se débarrasser du dragon, mais Serpentard, emporté par sa passion des reptiles, et Poufsouffle, qui ne souhaitait pas ôter ainsi une vie, parvinrent à les convaincre d'épargner l'animal ainsi que tous les autres dragons qu'ils avaient capturé. Les quatre sorciers créèrent un sort capable de forcer un dragons dans son sommeil glacial, et plongèrent tous ces reptiles dans une profonde léthargie. Puis ils les dissimulèrent dans cette grotte sous la terre, accessible par une série de porte que seul leurs héritiers, équipés des clés, pourraient franchir si cela s'avérait nécessaire. L'idée a été apprécié car de nombreux alpha furent capturé et enfermé par la suite. On raconte qu'il y en aurait un quelque part dans les monts solitaires ou dans la mystérieuse cité de R'lyeh.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi avoir créé Poudlard ? Demanda Harold. Pourquoi avoir construit une école ?

-La raison première était bien sûr de protéger le caveau mais les fondateurs pensaient déjà à la prochaine menace. A l'époque les sorciers étaient encore plus divisé qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui. Les nobles familles de sorciers ne cherchaient généralement qu'à défendre leur domaines et leurs intérêts. Les sorciers n'appartenant pas ces groupes était alors très faible et ignorant en matière de magie si bien qu'il avait été très difficile pour les fondateurs de rassembler l'armée qu'il avait dirigé face à l'alpha. Les fondateurs eut même avait eut du mal à travailler ensemble au début. En construisant cette école, ils souhaitaient rassembler et entraîner le maximum de sorcier pour contrer d'autre problème. C'est sans doute moins altruiste que dans la légendes mais il faut comprendre que c'était une formidable avancé pour l'époque. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que l'influences des familles nobles à commencé à diminuer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une sinécure de ce qu'elles étaient autrefois. Mais la principale préoccupation des fondateurs a toujours été de protéger le monde d'un retour de l'alpha. Connais tu la devise de Poudlard, fils de Stoik?

-_Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_, répondit Harold alors que tout devait claire dans sa tête. Ce qui signifie...

-"Ne réveilles pas le dragon qui dort", et dans ce cas on aurait du mal à trouver un meilleur précepte pour l'école qui s'est juré de garder l'alpha endormis. Toujours est il que les fondateurs savait que les sort qu'ils avaient lancé ne tiendraient pas éternellement, et ils redoutait déjà le moment où l'alpha se libérerait de ses chaînes. Les clés qu'ils avaient laissé à leur descendants étaient autant des clés servant à relâcher l'alpha que des armes à utiliser s'il venait à se libérer. L'épée de Gryffondor, le basilic de Serpentard et les anneaux de Serdaigle sont des puissantes reliques pour ceux qui affrontent des dragons. Mais j'ai une bien meilleur option.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Qui avait encore du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations incroyables qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tuer tous les dragons ?

-Bien sûr que non. Aurais tu oublié que je parle le dragonnais ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à les tuer lorsque je peux les contrôler grâce à ceci. Expliqua-t-il en sortant une longue chaîne de sa besace. C'est le même dispositif par lequel je contrôle ton amie. Les dragons ne sont que des animaux, et avec ma maîtrise du dragonnais je n'aurais aucun mal à leur faire exécuter mes ordres.

-Mais si vous pouvez leur parler, essayez de les apprivoiser. Vous n'avez pas besoin de les asservir de cette façon !

-Une preuve de plus que tu es jeune et naïf, rétorqua Drago. Peu importe les liens que tu tisses avec eux, les dragons restent imprévisible. Sans un contrôle totale, ces dragons constitueront toujours une menace latente. De plus, j'ai besoin de leur force pour trouver les autres dragons.

-Les autres dragons ?!

-Chaque dragon sur la terre constitue un inconnu, une force incontrôlable et dangereuse. Le ministère de la magie peine chaque année à dissimuler leur existence aux moldus et certains lieux comme Beurk subissent régulièrement des ravages draconiques. Mais avec moi, tout cela peut prendre fin. Grâce à mon collier de contrôle, ma maîtrise du dragonnais et le pouvoir de l'alpha, je peux contenir tous les dragons, et personne n'aura plus à les craindre. Mes hommes sont déjà en train de rassembler d'autres dragons dans tout le Nord de l'Europe. Lorsque l'alpha m'obéira, chaque dragon deviendra un précieux soldat de ma grande armée.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Harold qui eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur le crâne. Il imagina pendant une folle seconde une armée de dragons soumis à un tel personnage. Drago en deviendrait tellement puissant que même les gouvernements magiques ne pourrait pas s'opposer à lui. Et surtout, les dragons étaient ils si problématique pour le monde des sorciers? En tant que Beurkien, il connaissait les ravages que pouvait provoquer les catcheurs de feu. Les dragons étaient effectivement souvent borné, à tel point que la force était parfois la seule solution. La destruction de ruche draconique n'était pas une chose rare sur Beurk, capturer tous les dragons d'une ruche afin de les empêcher de s'attaquer à un troupeau était un mal nécessaire mais pouvait on vraiment appliquer ce système à la planète entière?

-_Adlyde_, apparais! Ordonna Drago, coupant court aux interrogations d'Harold.

L'air se brouilla au pied du Cracmole et le demiguise, qu'Harold avait complètement oublié, revint à nouveau dans le spectre du visible. Le primate prit la chaîne que lui tendait son maître et s'attaqua avec une agilité déconcertante à l'escalade de l'iceberg du centre de la caverne.

-Comment est ce qu'il a put passer la barrière de Poufsouffle ? Demanda Harold, plus pour combattre le stress que pour véritablement obtenir une réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, reconnu Drago. Peut-être que cette barrière ne concernait pas les animaux ? À moi que ce ne soit ton amie le problème et qu'elle ait réussie à refuser de vouloir passer la porte de Poufsouffle.

Le Demiguise parvint enfin sur l'un des ponton de l'iceberg et enroula la chaîne autour du bloc de glace.

-Qu'est il en train de faire ? Demanda Harold surpris de voir le singe redescendre dans leur direction. Il ne devait pas enrouler ces chaînes autour de l'alpha? Et ou est l'alpha d'ailleurs?

-C'est justement ce qu'il vient de faire. Répondit Drago.

Harold ne comprit pas tout de suite avant que la vérité ne le frappe aussi fort qu'Astrid frappait ses mannequins d'entraînement : l'alpha se trouvait en fait dans l'iceberg ! Maintenant qu'il avait compris, le petit viking voyait parfaitement le corps de l'énorme dragon, et ça le terrifiait. Les dragons étaient généralement assez grand, la moyenne de taille était de 2 mètre au collet. Il y avait bien sûr quelques variations mais les dragons ne dépassait presque jamais la taille d'une maison, ce qui était déjà un bon gabarit. Mais ce dragon appartenait une autre catégorie, c'était une véritable montagne. Malgré la hauteur de la corniche où il se trouvait, Harold devait encore largement lever les yeux pour regarder la tête du dragon prisonnier de la glace. C'était un dragon d'un autre âge, un de ceux dont seul parle les légendes, conservé pour l'éternité, et pourtant l'éternité allait s'achever aujourd'hui.

Lorsque le petit viking émergea de sa stupéfaction, Drago s'était approché du rebord où brillait une rune bien plus lumineuses que les autres. Harold comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire au moment où le Cracmole leva la lance au dessus de sa tête. Une partie d'Harold lui criait d'intervenir, d'empêcher Drago de passer à l'acte mais il avait l'impression d'être paralysé. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il vit la pointe de lance plonger dans la rune et s'y enfoncer jusqu'à disparaître. L'antique inscription émit un ultime signal lumineux avant de devenir complètement opaque. Toute les runes alentours s'éteignirent également, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Une ultime lueur provenant du plafond empêchant juste d'être complètement aveugle. Harold resta immobile quelques seconde, priant pour que rien ne se passe. Mais le silence fut brutalement rompu par un soudain bruit de glace brisé et de rugissements. Tout autour de lui, les dragons émergeaient simultanément de leur sommeil millénaire et au centre de la place, l'iceberg se fissurait de toutes part avant d'imploser violemment en un déluge d'eau congelée. L'alpha porta son regard en direction de la corniche où se trouvait le petit viking et Harold ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. L'énorme corps écailleux qui se découpait dans la pénombre bougeait avec une sorte de prestance qu'on aurait jamais pensé trouver chez une tel créature. Malgré le fait qu'il était très difficile de la distinguer précisément, ses yeux étaient parfaitement visible et Harold su qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus les oublier. C'étaient deux gouffres insondables de la couleur de la mer un jour de tempête et qui pourtant semblaient luire dans l'obscurité de la grotte. C'était le regard de celui qui dirige

-_Créature _! _Je suis ton maître_ ! _Obéis moi_ !

Malgré le fait que Drago eut parlé en dragonnais, Harold parvint à comprendre ce que voulait dire le Cracmole. Contrairement à la dernière fois où il s'était contenté de lire les pensés de Krokmou, il devait maintenant retrouvé le vocabulaire draconique dans l'esprit de Krokmou pour parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il entendait, une tâche qui était loin d'être facile. Lorsqu'il l'alpha répondit, Harold eut beaucoup de mal, autant à comprendre qu'à rester debout. Le grognement colossal du dragon exalta un souffle glacial qui fit frissonner le viking de peur et de froid. Ce cris venu du fond des âges n'avait qu'une seul signification :

-_OUI _!

Tous les dragons présent reculèrent d'un pas au son de la voix de leur alpha, mais contrairement à Harold c'était un incontestable respect qui guidait leurs actes. Le demiguise s'approcha un peu trop près d'un dragon qui venait de se réveiller et qui goba aussitôt l'impudent primate. Un sourire victorieux était apparu sur les lèvres de Drago lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harold.

-Admire la plus puissante force de cette terre. Jubila-t-il. La force de la volonté ! Une force qui est entièrement sous mon contrôle. Ajouta-t-il en retirant sa lance de la rune où il l'avait planté, la pointa sur Harold puis sur le plafond. _Dragons, remontez à la surface, et dominez la_ !

Des dizaines de dragons à l'énorme gueule qu'Harold identifia comme étant des Murmures Mortels prirent leur envole et se collèrent au plafond. Leur dents se mirent alors à tournoyer, émiettant la terre sous leur crocs et creusant un tunnel dans lequel ils s'enfoncèrent, bientôt suivi par tout les dragons de la salle qui entrèrent dans les trous qu'ils avaient creusé. Drago avait encore détourné le regard du petit viking et admirait maintenant les reptiles sous son contrôle se diriger vers l'air libre. Il y avait beaucoup moins de dragons à présent, Drago ne faisait plus attention à lui et la pénombre le dissimulait partiellement, s'il voulait tenter quelque chose, Harold comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleur occasion. Le petit viking rassembla son courage, puissant toute la confiance qu'il put dans la conscience de Krokmou, et se jeta sur Drago. L'homme fut tellement surpris que ce qu'il considérait sans nul doute comme un vulgaire insecte, ose s'en prendre à lui qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ces quelques secondes était tout ce dont Harold avait besoin pour arracher sa baguette de la ceinture de Drago et pour s'écarter aussitôt.

-Mais qu'est ce que…?

-_Accio baguettes _! Cria Harold en courant vers la porte d'où ils étaient venu.

Les baguettes de Jack, Raiponce et Astrid s'échappèrent à leur tour de la ceinture du Cracmole qui tenta vainement de les rattraper. Harold les rattrapa au vol et accéléra encore pour quitter la pièce.

-_Supprimes-le_ ! Ordonna Drago dans son dos alors qu'Harold passait le seuil de la porte.

Une véritable explosion de glace se produisit juste sur ses talons et jeta Harold a terre. Le petit poufsouffle émit un grognement de douleur, et un frisson en se relevant. Lorsqu'il se retourna il constata que la porte de la grotte venait d'être bloqué par un énorme amas de glace qui obstruait l'ouverture. Harold poussa un soupir de soulagement, vérifia rapidement que les quatre baguettes qu'il venait de récupérer n'étaient pas abîmé puis repartit en courant. Le roi endormis s'était réveillé et marchera bientôt à nouveau sur la terre.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre révélation. Normalement si j'ai bien fait mon boulot, là vous devez avoir tout compris et (j'espère) être frustré et estomaqué en même temps. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! qu'est ce que vous avez ressentit ! qu'est ce que vous en attendez ! mettez des reviews ça me fais vraiment super plaisir. C'est toujours un peu compliqué pour moi donc je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira.


End file.
